Time Cannot Erase
by Callisto Hime
Summary: Zelda and Fire Emblem Crossover: Zelda and Link have returned to the past to relive the fatal seven years and though Hyrule is in peace they are left to live in sorrow when the mysterious Marth appears and changes the course of their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1 A New Beginning

Time Cannot Erase

Introduction

Welcome to my story. Before we begin I want to give a brief introduction to this story: its origins, how I came up with the idea, some disclaimers, some explanations, etc…. So, here we go.

First off, this story is a cross over between Zelda: Ocarina of Time, and Fire Emblem. First and foremost I must say that I have never played Fire Emblem, I have never seen Fire Emblem and I know nothing about Fire Emblem. Why then would I write this story? Let me explain.

I got this idea from playing Super Smash Brothers Melee. Zelda is my favorite character. My sister likes to play as Link, but one day she wasn't having much luck with Link so she began playing as Marth. From there a joke began about Marth being in love with Zelda, Zelda being in love with Marth, Marth and Link fighting over Zelda, and who knows what else: and I came up with the idea for this story. I know this explanation makes very little sense, but it is all I have.

So, the only information about Marth I have is his character profile on Super Smash Brothers. It isn't much to go on, so I filled in the blanks on my own. Therefore, if you are a die-hard Fire Emblem fan, please just bear with me and know that this is purely of my own making, and I know it. I know nothing about Marth, his personality, his back story or anything else. I'm not pretending to. So, just come along for the ride and don't get mad at how I portray Marth. It won't do any good.

Secondly, I have a few references to things that happen in Ocarina of Time that may not have happened in the game. If that happens, it is probably because I am going off the graphic novel of the game. There are some differences. If you want to read that graphic novel you can click here. Things such as Zelda's father's personality and her relationship with her father are both amplified from a very small part of the manga. So, if you want to know more, please feel free to read it. I highly recommend it!

Thirdly, I haven't finished the Windwaker game, but from what I understand my story totally contradicts some parts of Windwaker. Oh, well. Just ignore that….

My last advice is to just take my story for what it is. It came from my imagination, and it is what I made it to be. Don't make too much of small discrepancies or problems you may have with my plot. Just read and have fun.

I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading!

In a lifetime made of memories, I believe in destiny  
Every moment returns again in time  
When I've got the future on my mind  
Know that we are the timeless ones

Meet me halfway  
Across the sky

Out where the world belongs to only you and I  
Make this a new beginning of another life  
Kenny Loggins "Meet Me Halfway"

Chapter 1

A New Beginning

The Land of Hyrule was covered in darkness. Thick, black clouds of ash hovered over the ground, emanating from the vast chasm of lava where the castle had once stood. Its final, crumbled remains of were slowly sinking into the pit of fire- lost forever.

Then, abruptly, the darkness of night was shattered. In an instant the world was light. Sunshine, white and blinding, broke through the clouds and shone down upon him. Link squinted into the brilliance before him, his eyes unfocused and his mind reeling. He let the light wash over him, glad for it. He was tired of darkness, tired of gloom and suffering. The warmth enveloped him, cleansing his body. He could feel the weariness and pain ebbing from his very core. He closed his eyes, in that moment wishing to forget it all, wishing that somehow this light would wash away the memories of his long journeys and endless battles.

Peace overcame him. Silence penetrated his ears. Silence. He breathed a sigh of relief. It was over.

"Link," he could hear her voice from afar. Afraid that he was dreaming he did not open his eyes. He had dreamt of her voice so often it didn't seem possible that it truly was her.

"Link," her voice came again. She sounded so close. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times as though making sure he was seeing clearly.

There were tears in her eyes as her face broke into a melancholy smile. Her face was illuminated in the sunlight that enveloped them. They seemed to be suspended- somewhere between time and space, just the two of them, utterly alone with nothing below their feet but clouds and nothing but sunlight above their heads.

The light reflected the gold in her hair and highlighted the blue in her eyes. The entire vision seemed too wonderful to be true. He wanted to reach out and touch her, just to be sure, but he knew he could not. She was the Princess Zelda, and he was simply Link.

"Link," she whispered through her tears, "It is over. We have succeeded. Ganondorf has been sealed inside the Dark World."

"Thanks to you, Princess," Link replied. Zelda shook her head adamantly.

"Oh, Link, I am so sorry," tears flowed more freely now.

"Sorry? Princess I don't understand," He fought the impulse to grab her hand.

"This has all been my fault. I brought you into this mess. I should never have asked you to do what you did. Opening the Door of Time- I should never have been so foolish. If it hadn't been for you…" her voice trailed off.

"Princess, you cannot blame Ganondorf's evil upon yourself. You did what you thought was right to save your people- and it worked. You said so yourself, it is all over now. Hyrule is safe."

Zelda's smiled faded. "Still, I had no right to force this upon you."

"It was my choice, Princess. I fought for the sake of Hyrule. I fought for your sake." The words came out before he could stop them. He found himself dropping to one knee, bowing his head and pledging loyalty to her.

"You did not deserve this Link," Zelda's hand came below Link's chin and lifted his head. Tears were flowing without inhibition now, though she was smiling at him. "You did not deserve to have your life stolen from you. You deserve to live a life of happiness, here in the peace that you helped to create."

"I will be most happy to help you rebuild Hyrule…"

"It is a new age of peace," Zelda spoke, her eyes full of sorrow. "It is time… we must part ways."

Link's head shot up. Slowly he staggered to his feet, staring at her in disbelief.

"Please, Link, you must return the Master Sword. You must close the Door of Time. The path through time must be closed… and you must go back. Please… the Ocarina. I will send you back. You can return to your original time, your rightful time."

"Princess," Link nearly pleaded.

"I am next in line to rule this land. To maintain peace here we must close this path of time. It is the only way."

Link gaped at her, not wanting to hear what she was saying, but somehow knowing she was right.

"Please, Link. Let me set things right. Please." She held out her hand for the Ocarina. He could not deny her. He handed it to her without question. Her hand lingered on his as she took it from him. It was almost more than he could take.

"I am the Hero of Time. You must know that I will fight for you, Princess Zelda, no matter where or when or how I must… I will fight for Hyrule and for you." He stepped back from her.

She looked at him in silence, words escaping her. Finally she found her voice, "I know you will."

Slowly, she raised the Ocarina to her lips. The first note she played pierced through him like a blade. Immediately a sense of weightlessness overcame him. His feet left the ground, Navi floating beside him. She played on and he raised higher and higher, the sky around him growing lighter all the while.

She was fading now as he was carried upward and away from her. Where and when he would end up he did not know. He was ascending into the unknown and a sudden fear overcame him. He looked down on her, hoping that it was not the last time he would lay eyes upon her. Now, more than anything, he wished to remember this adventure forever. He could endure the pain and misery as long as it meant his memories of her would not be expunged as well.

"Please," he pleaded as her image and all else faded into blinding whiteness, "Do not let me forget her."

"Thank you, Link…" her voice floated towards him even as she continued to vanish.

She was gone now and Link closed his eyes once more, letting the light envelope him as her final word echoed in his ears.

"Goodbye."

Slowly the light started to fade. The world was materializing around him once more. He could feel weight coming back to his body as his feet landed with a soft thud on a smooth, polished floor. His eyes adjusted to the relative dimness of the large cavernous room. The only source of light was a narrow shaft of sunlight streaming from a window high above his head. The beam fell to rest on a sword in a pedestal at his feet: the Master Sword. It had returned to its resting place, here in the Temple of Time.

Link took a step back and looked down at his hands- his small, chubby little hands. He was ten years old again. He was back in his young body, but his mind felt the same. In his mind he was seventeen.

He realized now what was taking place. Zelda had returned him to the moment before he had pulled the sword out of the pedestal and opened the Gates of Time, allowing Ganondorf to enter the Sacred Realm. He had to change this moment. He must choose not to touch the sword. He took another step back and waited.

"How long until we know we have had changed the course of time, Navi?" He asked, looking at her, but she did not reply.

"Navi?" he asked again.

"Goodbye, Link," she whispered almost inaudibly. To his surprise she flew upward toward the shaft of light in the window. "Navi!" He called, afraid of what was happening. He looked up into the light as she drew nearer and nearer to the height of the window. He shaded his eyes against the light as she faded into its brightness and vanished.

Link was now alone.

"Navi…" he called out once more, so softly even he could barely hear it.

What had happened? Where was he? He turned his head away from the stream of light and lowered his hand, but as he did his heart skipped a beat. There, on the back of his hand, glowing with a luminous gold light, was the symbol of the Triforce. He still held the Triforce of Courage within him. It was not lost.

Bewildered, he turned, searching for answers. His feet carried him out of the open Door of Time. No sooner had he stepped through the threshold than, with an earthshaking crash, the Door of Time shut and sealed itself. With a sigh he turned away from the door and back toward the Temple's entrance, but something troubling caught his attention. The Sacred Stones were gone. They were not on the Pedestal of Time. He was sure that they should be there if, indeed, he had been sent back to the moment he pulled the Master Sword from its pedestal.

Then again, if the Sacred Stones were not there and the Door of Time was still sealed…. His mind was racing. His thoughts turned to Navi, and a sense of understanding overcame him. Without a moment's hesitation Link tore across the tiled floor of the Temple and out into the courtyard.

He rounded the corner slowly. There were two guards ahead of him. Crouching down and walking as quietly as possible he stole behind them as they turned the corner. He slowed his pace as his feet left the grass and hit the stone paved archway, not wanting to make a sound. Suddenly he was afraid of what he would find, and as he drew nearer his heart began to beat more heavily.

There she was, standing at the window with her back turned to him- just as the first time he had seen her for who she truly was: the Princess of Hyrule. A torturous sense of deja-vous overcame him. His feet turned to stone as he forced himself to put one foot in front of the other. As he approached the window she started. She turned quickly, her hand to her mouth, her eyes wide and surprised. She stared at him in fear for a moment that felt like an eternity to Link.

Then she smiled. Link felt relief gush over him as she ran up to him, tears of joy in her face, laughing.

"Link," she cried.

"You remember me?" he asked with a smile.

"It worked, Link. It worked!"

"I don't understand… the stones… the sword… the door… when is this?" Link sputtered.

"I sent you back to the day I first met you. I wanted to be sure. I wanted to be sure that the stones would be safe, that the door would not be opened, that none of this would happen.

"Do you remember that day, this day? I met you and together we saw Ganondorf through this window. He isn't there..."

"I don't understand, if he was there then, shouldn't he be here now?" Link puzzled. "What I mean is, we are back at the moment I first saw him, before he was sealed. You haven't sealed him away yet…."

"The seal the Sages and I placed upon the sacred realm, sealing him inside, transcends time and space. Once sealed there, his entire being, body and soul, becomes trapped, no matter the time or place. It is as though he never existed. Hyrule will never know of his existence."

Link couldn't help but smile as he peered through the window. Ganondorf was nowhere to be seen. Link struggled to sift through the situation, piecing together this new world he was a part of.

"Then… the Great Deku Tree… he must still be alive! Ganon killed him, but if he never existed…. He was like a father to me. He was the only father I have ever known. You don't know what this means to me," he smiled.

Zelda returned the smile, "We may have saved both of our fathers then."

Link had seen Zelda flee the castle that day that Ganondorf had made his true nature known. He knew the King had been murdered, but somehow it had never hit him as it did now. Zelda had not seen her father for seven years.

"Then you do understand…." Link replied.

"Better than anyone," Zelda answered.

"Hey!" A guard was standing at the entrance to Zelda's garden with his blade drawn. "You there, step away from the Princess. You have no business here!"

"He is a guest of mine, Captain. He is welcome here. You will not touch him," Zelda ordered with a power and poise beyond her ten years.

"Oh," the guard blanched. "I am sorry, Princess. Please forgive me."

"He is to be allowed entrance to the castle at all times. Make note of it, and see that your men understand."

"Yes, Your Highness," the guard bowed and retreated.

Zelda smiled at Link, "It is funny," she said, "I don't feel as though I'm a child inside. This small body feels so… uncomfortable."

"It takes time to adjust," Link replied knowledgably, "but you will."

"Link, I want you to meet my father. I want to see him, to tell him what you've done for Hyrule. You are a hero, and everyone must know what you did."

Zelda led Link down a cavernous hallway. The floor was covered in brightly colored tile so polished he could see his reflection. He felt very small and inadequate to be in such a place. He felt out of place in his dirty boots and simple clothes. He tried to smooth his hair down as he walked, but he felt sure it was of no use.

Zelda slowed, looking almost frightened. "He's in here."

They had stopped in front of a set of double doors so high Link could scarcely see their tops. He felt breathless and nervous. He had never seen the king before.

As Zelda neared, a pair of guards opened the door for her, eyeing Link distastefully as he passed. As they entered the room Link could feel Zelda tense up beside him. There, across the room, sitting on a magnificent throne, was the King of Hyrule.

He was a large man, tall and fairly wide. He looked strong, but slightly older than Link had expected. He had black hair with the slightest dusting of gray. He had a mustache, a beard and two incredibly bushy eyebrows. He was wearing immaculate robes of deep shades of red and purple. The crown on his head most likely cost more than every rupee Link had ever laid hands on. On his face was a slightly unpleasant expression somewhere between a frown and disgusted apathy.

As he laid eyes on Zelda his expression grew only uglier. "Daughter, what are you doing here?" he blasted. "You know you are not to disturb me, nor enter this chamber unless I summon for you."

Zelda, meanwhile, was shaking and trying to hold back her tears. "Father…" she whispered. She seemed to be trying to restrain herself, but ultimately failed. She tore across the room, dashed to her father and flung herself weeping onto his lap, hugging him. The king went into shock. He looked down on her awkwardly, as though not sure of what she was or what she was doing. Link watched in horror as Zelda's father, instead of hugging her, pushed her away. Zelda looked at him painfully, tears still in his eyes.

"Daughter, what has gotten into you…?" He asked sheepishly.

"I'm just glad to see you, Father," she replied longingly.

"Yes, well, that will have to wait," his face was beginning to take on its naturally displeased appearance. "I am meeting with the Gerudo chief at any moment. You will need to remove yourself from the hall."

"The Gerudo chief!" Link burst out unexpectedly. The King seemed not to have noticed him before that moment, but Link's outburst had drawn every eye to him. "You can't!"

"Who," the King looked angrier than ever, "are you?" Without waiting for a reply he demanded, "Remove him!"

"Father, no!" Zelda cried and jumped in between Link and the approaching soldiers. "He is a guest, here by my request. I want you to meet him, his name is Link, and he is-"

"Zelda, how in Hyrule could this worthless scoundrel be your friend? Look at him? What are you thinking bringing trash into the castle? Has Impa been allowing you to wander the streets of the town like a common urchin, again? I swear to you, if I hear of her giving you inappropriate allowances once more she will be the last Sheika to serve this house!"  
She fought the impulse to remind her father that Impa was the last Sheika alive, therefore making his comment absurd.

"Father, it isn't like that," she pleaded, still shielding Link from her father's wrath. Her eyes filled with fear, and sorrow.

"That is enough!" he shouted. "Remove yourself, and see that he is shown the way out. I won't have commoners in my castle. I do not have time for you and your foolishness."

Zelda was staring at him, her eyes wide and shining, her lip trembling, and a shattered look in her eyes.

"Father…." She implored one last, futile time. Her father shot her a look of ice and Zelda closed her mouth immediately. She turned and made her way to the door, trying to preserve some of her dignity. Link was left staring at the looming figure of the King. He too quickly turned and followed Zelda out of the room.

Once out of the hall, with the massive doors shut behind her, Zelda broke into a run. Link hurried to catch up, grabbing hold of her wrist, but she pulled away.

"Princess, please!" Link called. She stopped abruptly and turned.

"I don't understand," she replied. "I thought… I thought he would change after what happened. I thought things would be different. Seven years I've waited…."

"I'm sorry," Link replied awkwardly. He had never thought anyone could have a father like that, let alone Princess Zelda.

"I apologize to you," Zelda said, "He should not have spoken to you like that. He had no right."

Link remained silent, the words of her father had cut him deeply: common, trash, worthless, a scoundrel…. He felt that way around Zelda at times- worthless in the shadow of her grace, but it hurt greatly to hear it spoken so bluntly. What made him angrier was the way he treated Zelda, his own daughter. No one had the right to talk to her that way, father or not.

Zelda sighed, "I don't know why I thought he would change. Maybe I was away from him for so long I had forgotten what he was like. I just wanted so badly for him to be…" she trailed off painfully.

"He said he was busy," Link tried half heartedly.

"He said he was meeting with the Gerudo chief," Zelda suddenly looked frightened. "That can't be," she said in disbelief. "That doesn't make any sense!" She stopped, seeming to wrack her brain for an answer. "Impa!" she burst. We have to find Impa!" she turned and made her way down the corridor, turning the corner so quickly she did not notice the approaching figure. Zelda ran headlong into a tall woman, bounced back and nearly lost her footing.

"I'm so sorry!" Zelda entreated, looking up, but who she saw standing there made her lose her breath.

"Not at all," the woman replied. She had deep, tanned skin, long, dark hair and a devilish grin. "It is I who should be apologizing to you, Your Highness."

"Nabooru!" Zelda smiled.

"Hello, Zelda." Nabooru gave her patented smirk which quickly faded into a genuinely pleased expression. Nabooru's gaze turned to Link who was staring at her, beaming. "Hello, Link. I've forgotten how small you were!" She laughed. Her voice was rich and full of life, raspy as the desert sand but warm and friendly, when she wanted it to be. "If I didn't know what a handsome devil you'd grow into, I'd never believe it."

"Nabooru, what are you doing here?" Zelda asked.

"I'm here to see your father."

"He said he is meeting with the Gerudo chief now," Zelda spoke earnestly. "Please, tell me it isn't-"

"Ganondorf? No, I am the chief of the Gerudos," Nabooru replied proudly. "Ganondorf is gone."

"How can that be?" Link asked in wonder.

"I do not know, but I am the chief now, and I am here to strike a peace

agreement with your people."

"That's great!" Link smiled.

"I'm the only one of my people who remembers what happened. I'm glad to see you two retained your memories. It is only right for you to see in full force the good you have done for this land."

"Then all of the Sages…" Link mused.

"It seems we have all kept our memories as well," A deep, mystic voice emerged from the shadows.

"Impa!" Zelda cried, hurtling forward, hugging Impa around the waist.

"I'm so proud of you, Zelda," Impa replied, bending to her knees and hugging the princess back. "I knew you could do it. I'm proud of you both." She smiled at Link, standing up and clapping him on the shoulder. "I knew you could do it." She repeated.

"Do what," Nabooru replied. "What's going on here? The last thing I remember is standing on a ledge near the peak of Death Mountain. We were all there, watching the celebrations of the people as they realized they had been saved from the wrath of Ganon. We were talking, mostly about you two. Saying how proud we were of you, hoping you were safe, and wondering what would happen next. Then, out of nowhere, a blinding light rose up from the Temple of Time and engulfed us. The next thing I knew I was back home in Gerudos' Valley, and an attendant was reminding me that I must be on time to meet your Father here today for the negotiations. I knew at once you two had something to do with this."

"I had to do it," Zelda replied. "I had to shut the path of time, to lock the seal."

"She does not hold the Triforce of Wisdom without reason," Impa spoke. "She knew exactly what she was doing, sending us back to this time. To close the path of time we must return to the time we started down it, and change our course. Only then will that path vanish, and Ganondorf will truly be lost in the gap of time."

"I understand," Nabooru nodded her head. "It's for the best, I'm sure. Hyrule will be a better place with Ganon's memory erased from its pages. Still, think of it: me, as chief, attending a peace council with the King of Hyrule?" She laughed loudly. "What have you two gotten me into this time?"

Zelda and Link laughed with her. The thought that Nabooru and Impa remembered struck Link powerfully. If they did, certainly the others would. Darunia, Ruto, Saria… he smiled. Having them back would be too wonderful for words.

"I'd better get going, now. I'll see you again, I hope," Nabooru started down the corridor. "You had better hold on to him, Princess," Nabooru laughed, a sly sparkle in her dark eyes. "Or in a few years I'll hold him to that promise I made him."

Zelda looked at Link questioningly. "What promise?" she asked.

Link just blushed and mumbled something unintelligible, staring at the floor as he did so.

Impa grinned slightly and turned, heading toward the courtyard.

"Link, what promise?" Zelda insisted. Link blushed more deeply and followed Impa out into the courtyard with Zelda right behind him.


	2. Chapter 2 Closing the Path

Say my name  
Sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely  
And then you come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling…  
Eternal Flame "The Bangles"

Chapter 2

Closing the Path

It was barely dawn when Zelda awoke to the sound of something thumping against her window. Rubbing her eyes groggily she rolled out of bed. She felt considerably younger today. The sensation of being a teenager trapped in the body of a child had slowly been ebbing away. Today there was no awkward feeling as she hoisted her small body from bed or when she stood on her short legs. Her mind felt different too. She felt more natural. She was a child again, and it felt right.

It was hard to remember now what it felt like to be a young woman: tall and slender and hardened by the world around her. It took time to readjust to her old life of luxury, privilege and safety. To wake up in a real bed in her old room and look in the mirror and see her own face: it was like living out a strange dream.

She made her way across her tower room to the window just in time to see something small and round sailing through the air strait at her face. She ducked as quickly as possible, the small object barely missing her. It hit the wall behind her and bounced to the floor. Once she recovered from the shock she peered out the window to find Link standing in the grass below, clumsily hiding a slingshot behind his back.

"I'm sorry, Princess, I didn't mean to!" Link stammered.

"Link, it's so early," Zelda called down. "What is it?"

"It's just that, well, I couldn't sleep. Today's the day," he ended, speaking just loud enough for her to hear him, but not loud enough to wake the rest of the castle.

Realization hit Zelda and her eyes flew open. "I'll be right down! Meet me at the Temple."

Ten minutes later Zelda was trudging through the dewy grass on the path to the Temple of Time, Impa not far behind her. Zelda had tried to get out alone, but the guards would not think of letting her pass without Impa accompanying her.

"The Hero of Time doesn't seem to have much of a concept of time, does he?" Impa yawned as the Temple came into view.

"I think he's worried," Zelda said quietly. "I am too."

"To be honest," Impa replied, "I am a little wary myself."

"We are right, aren't we? This is the day?" Zelda looked back at Impa, her short, blonde hair bouncing as she walked. It was early spring, but the morning was still chilly. Zelda wore a warm, hooded cloak over her dress. She relished every moment she didn't spend in Princess Attire.

"Yes, it was two weeks after the new year celebration, to the day. I remember it clearly."

"What do you think will happen, when we come to the time?" Zelda asked as she stooped to pick a flower and tucked it behind her ear.

"I'm not sure. We have a while to wait, though. Ganondorf's attack didn't come until nearly sunset. We will just have to wait and see," she smiled comfortingly at Zelda.

Link was waiting at the courtyard in front of the Temple. Zelda loved it here. The busy, bustling streets of Hyrule Castle town were always buzzing with people rushing about their lives, but the courtyard just beyond the square was always a place of quiet solitude. There were reflecting pools which echoed the image of the towering, beautiful temple above. There were trees surrounding the grassy lawn. It was always tranquil here, and always peaceful. It was possibly Zelda's favorite place to be.

Link was definitely nervous, though he didn't want to show it. Zelda knew that staying rooted in one spot was difficult for Link. They had been back for a few weeks and Zelda could tell he was itching for adventure. The more they had discussed it, however, the more Link came to realize that all was not yet well.

They had tampered with time. They were rewriting history, and that is a dangerous business. They had discussed it with Impa, and she had agreed. Link had promised to stay in town at least until this day. He wanted to be near Zelda and Impa if anything happened. The more they considered it, the more they came to realize how little they knew about what they had gotten into. Soon enough, however, they would see.

Link was glad he had stayed. He had attended his first New Year's celebration, two weeks earlier on the first day of spring. They had never celebrated the New Year or the changing of the seasons in Kokiri Forest, because they didn't exist. It was always spring in Kokiri Forest with every tree and every flower in constant bloom. There was no New Year because, to the Kokiri, the passage of time meant very little. When you do not age and you do not die, time loses almost all meaning. For the Kokiri, life is simply life. It goes on and on, with little consequence from the world around them or the passage of time.

Spring marked the renewal of the year: a time of change and rebirth. Each year the first day of spring marked the coming of the New Year: a cause for great celebration. Link had been delighted with the festivities. Each year a different town or land would host the party and all of Hyrule would gather in a celebration which began in the morning and lasted all night long until the stroke of midnight told them that the New Year had begun.

Zelda had told Link that this was the only time of the year her Father let her leave the confines of Hyrule Castle town. If he truly had his way, she said, Zelda would not set foot out of the Castle itself- ever. It was a rare treat, indeed, for Zelda to walk the path from Castle Town and out into the world beyond.

This year Lon Lon ranch had hosted the celebration. Link and Zelda had spent the whole day playing together in the attractions which had been brought in from all over Hyrule. Link won her a prize at the shooting gallery, where no one in Hyrule could compete with his shooting skills. She had smoked him with bombachu bowling, though. Zelda savored every experience she got to act like a normal child: to play and run and laugh without worrying about keeping up appearances. It had been a wonderful experience, and Link was glad he had been there.

As she reflected on their time at the festival Zelda's mind wandered back to the first time they had met. Zelda had always had a rebellious streak in her. One day she had snuck out of the castle, away from Impa even, and had gone to the market. There she met a boy who was having trouble paying for the food he had eaten from a cart.

She smiled. It was so like Link to get buried in trouble before looking around and realizing he had no way out.

He and she had spent the whole day together. It was the best day of her life, the day she realized she could never heed her father's orders that she remain in the castle.

Now, two weeks after the coming of spring, she sat in the grass in the shadow of the Temple of Time, waiting for the moment to arrive: the moment that he had pulled the Master Sword from the pedestal. That was it: the hinge upon which the gates of time swung. There was no way of knowing what would happen when this path of time converged with the path he and Zelda had once set Hyrule upon. Neither he, nor Zelda, nor Impa, nor anyone else could tell what that moment of divergence would bring, but they would soon find out.

In the hours they waited the three became lost in conversation. They discussed the triumphs and travails of the past. They laughed at things they had seen or done at the festival. Link even began to teach Zelda a few moves with his sword.

"You're a natural!" Link exclaimed as Zelda practiced. The sun was getting higher in the sky and the air growing warmer. Zelda had removed her cloak a while back.

"Thank you," she replied. She tried a wider sweeping blow and lost her balance and fell to the ground.

Link couldn't help but laugh. Even Impa chuckled slightly. Zelda frowned playfully. Forsaking the sword she pointed her finger at Link and a tiny fireball shot from its tip. Link's laughter ceased as he shot his shield up in front of him which quickly caught fire.

"Hey," he half shouted, half laughed, beating the small flame out.

Zelda giggled but quickly gasped as Link retaliated with his own playful fireball. Zelda spun around once, a shield of purple light encasing her. Link's fireball hit it and backfired. He yelped as he ducked to avoid it. The two continued to play their game of flaming tag until they couldn't stand any longer through all of their laughter.

"All right, that's enough you two," Impa smiled. "You'd best stop before you burn down the temple. Zelda giggled once more as she lay in the grass. She couldn't remember ever feeling more lighthearted and free.

To her surprise Impa turned with a quick, stern look. In a solemn voice she whispered, "We are getting close."

The three sat in silence from that moment on. The only sound was the soft chirping of birds and the wind rustling through the trees. The sky had taken on a golden, orange glow. Even though the air was cooling as the sun began to set, the deep, rich colors left the world feeling bright and warm.

Link thought back as hard as possible. He had emerged triumphant from Zora's Domain holding the Spiritual Stone of water late that spring afternoon. As he approached Hyrule castle he had been surprised to see the gates still closed, as they normally opened at dawn to admit travelers into the city and didn't close until just after sunset. Though still a while before dusk, the sky had clouded over and the world had turned as dark and bleak as the middle of the night. As he approached, Zelda and Impa had ridden out over the bridge, fleeing from Ganondorf, who was not far behind. He had immediately run to the Temple of Time to open the door.

They had to be getting close. Any moment now, he knew it.

All at once the entire courtyard went silent: a painful silent, as though all sound had been drained away, leaving the air devoid of life. The world became suddenly strained and tense. Zelda and Link exchanged glances, but at that second the Temple gave a great shudder. The entire building began to quake.

The doors flew open. The trembling of the Temple seemed to expand, and, like a great wave, the vibration rippled outward from the building. In a circular motion the wave expanded, causing everything it touched to quiver to the point of near destruction.

Fear gripped Zelda as the wave crashed over her. She felt her whole body shake, down to the very center of her being. She fell to the ground, trembling.

As the shock washed over her, before her eyes appeared a vision of the life she had lived after Link had pulled the sword. She saw herself, exiled and alone, assuming a new identity. The constant fleeing, the fear of being discovered, the joy when she saw Link for the first time after seven long years, the endless struggles, the constant danger, her capture by Ganondorf, the final battle: every memory flashed through her mind in an instant with power and intensity beyond endurance.

Link had not been prepared to have his mind assaulted with every memory of his former life crammed into one painful instant. The shock of Hyrule being laid to waste, his continuous battles to reclaim the six temples, his confrontations with Ganondorf, reunions with old friends, the tragedies that befell others, his pain, his suffering, his toil, the final conflict where he risked all to rescue Zelda and save Hyrule: it flashed before his eyes, consuming him. It was too much to bear.

As the wave passed over them, continuing to ripple out, sending a tremor over the entire land of Hyrule, Link and Zelda's small bodies crumpled to the ground, overwhelmed by their experiences. Darkness took them, and they knew no more.

Zelda opened her eyes to find herself standing in a room unlike any other she had ever seen. She was standing on a platform that seemed to be composed of light, floating above a bottomless chasm. Everything glowed with a strange, blue light.

"Welcome to the Chamber of Sages," a grizzled, husky voice spoke to her.

"Rauru!" Zelda called. She broke into a smile. They were all there before her: Rauru, Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Impa, Nabooru and Link.

"It has been a while," Rauru smiled.

Saria rushed at Zelda, embracing her. Nabooru winked affectionately. Darunia pounded his chest and smiled. Impa looked as calm and unreadable as always. Ruto walked slowly up to Zelda, looking grim and serious. It struck Zelda that Ruto was a child. She had never known Ruto as a child before. Ruto cleared her throat and spoke to her in her most adult and dignified voice.

"Princess Zelda, I have not yet had a chance to thank you for what you did that day when you rescued me from Ganondorf's curse." Ruto's face broke into a mischievous smile, "So why haven't you come to visit me yet?"

Zelda laughed and pulled Ruto into a hug. "I wanted to," Zelda replied longingly, "but father wouldn't hear of it."

"You should do what I do," Ruto replied knowingly. "Just don't listen and do whatever you want."

Zelda shook her head sadly, "I don't dare risk it now. Father's furious with me. I tried to tell him the truth about Link and he blew up. He accused me of making up wild tales to get his attention. He ordered me out of his sight and forbid me to speak of Link or the Triforce or the Sages ever again."

Link clenched his fists and bit his tongue. The more he learned about her father the more Link disliked him. What gave him the right to call Zelda a liar and demean her? The pain he caused her made Link furious, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. The thought that Zelda was in such trouble and misery for trying to defend Link made it all the more worse.

"What's going on here?" Zelda asked, suddenly snapping back to reality. "What are we all doing here? What happened to us?" She turned to Link.

"The chain of events has begun," Rauru spoke and everyone turned to him. "The results of your actions are starting to take shape," he addressed Zelda. "You did and wise and noble thing, Princess, by returning Link to the past. You were right in your thinking. This course is the only way to ensure that Ganon is sealed away for good. When this timeline collided with the alternate timeline Link created when he pulled the Master Sword the impact of the collision was felt as the current timeline overlapped with the alternate timeline and began to erase it. The tremor you felt emanating from the Temple was time changing course as the gates of time began to close. The timeline you once created and existed in is vanishing with every second that passes in the timeline we now exist in. Time is erasing itself: being replaced by this new reality. The gate to that path is closing: never to be opened again.

"Princess, your wisdom is unsurpassable. You not only sealed Ganondorf away, you have eliminated his very existence," Rauru smiled.

"It is working then?" Zelda cried in elation.

"Yes," Rauru replied.

"Then Zelda was right. Ganon has never existed," Link said in awe.

"For all intents and purposes, yes. That is the beauty of Zelda's and the Sages' seal: it exists here, in the sacred realm where time is virtually meaningless. A seal created here is timeless: unaffected by the passage of time. You sealed him away from the past, present and future. It is truly as though he never existed, to everyone but us, that is.

"His existence will never be known, his evil deeds never done, his darkness never felt."

"Then the path of time is closed," Link asked.

"Not quite," Rauru replied. "It is closing. Until you pass the moment you defeated Ganon and sealed him away, the other timeline still exists. But, as I said, it is fading with every second we travel this path. In seven years time it will be closed and lost forever. Ganon will be truly gone."

"We've done it then!" Link cried joyfully.

Rauru looked grave still. "I called you all here to make sure you understand the importance of your duties as the Hero of Time and the Sages. Until that gate closes completely we must keep constant vigilance. Though it is our saving grace, it also leaves Hyrule in a precarious situation. The paths of time are now quite unstable. Our responsibilities are not over. We must do all we can to ensure that the gate of time closes and that Ganondorf is erased."

"We understand," Zelda replied. Link and the others were nodding fervently.

"You must return now," Rauru motioned to Link and Zelda. "Your duties lie in Hyrule."

"What of the Sages?" Zelda asked, her eyes locking on Impa.

"Though they will be allowed to live their lives in Hyrule, much of their responsibilities lie here."

"Do not worry, Princess," Impa replied. "You haven't lost me. I'll rejoin you soon."

"Besides, you have to come and visit Zora's domain," Ruto nearly demanded, "and I will have to be there to welcome you. You too, Link," she added with a giggle. Link began to blush and mumble something under his breath.

"You must come to Kokiri forest as well!" Saria called to Zelda and Link with a smile. "I'll be waiting for you both."

"You're always welcome in Goron city," Darunia boomed in his deep voice.

"And Geurudo Valley," Nabooru smiled. "Tell your father it is a diplomatic mission, he may fall for that!"

Zelda laughed as she waved farewell to her friends. As she waved they began to fade and she felt herself slipping back into Hyrule, leaving the Chamber of Sages behind.


	3. Chapter 3 Someday a Legend

When you need a friend, don't look to a stranger,

You know in the end, I'll always be there.

But when you're in doubt, and when you're in danger,

Take a look all around, and I'll be there.  
And if I had to walk the world, I'd make you fall for me,

I promise you, I promise you I will.

I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say.

I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be.

But if you'll wait around awhile, I'll make you fall for me,

I promise you, I promise you I will.

When in Rome "The Promise"

Chapter 3

Someday a Legend

"So there I was, hanging on to Epona, dragging on the ground beside her. Finally, I had to let go. The Skull Kid escaped with the Ocarina and Epona, but I followed him. I cornered him, but I wasn't ready for what came next. He cursed me and turned me into a Deku Scrub."

"He turned you into a what?" Zelda gasped.

"A scrub," Link smiled at the look of shock on Zelda's face. "He left me alone in a dark cave. His fairy, Tatl, got left behind with me, and together we found our way out- but it was strange. It was like stepping into another world. The next thing I knew I was in a dank clock tower and the Happy Mask Shopkeeper was there. He told me if I would help him get back a mask the Skull Kid had stolen from him, he would return me to my true form- that is, if I could get the Ocarina of Time back too. He also told me that Termina, the land I had entered, was in trouble. In three days time the Moon would crash into Termina, destroying it and all of its people. I had only 3 days to save the world from destruction, and I was stuck as a Deku Scrub!

"I met the Skull Kid once more, but in my weak form, all I could do was shoot the Ocarina out of his hands and use it to go back in time to the moment I had entered Termina. Using the Ocarina, the Happy Mask Man healed me and returned me to my real body. I couldn't leave, though. The people of Termina needed help, and I couldn't leave them in danger."

"So, what did you do?" Zelda asked, her eyes wide and enchanted.

Link began a fantastic story of his adventures in Termina. Zelda was enthralled. Link had left the day after they had returned from the Sacred Realm. So she had not seen Link in over a month. He had just returned from his latest adventure and she was anxious to hear about all he had been up to.

He spoke of using the Ocarina to repeat the same three days. He told of using his new ability to transform into a Scrub to his advantage as he found his way through a cursed temple and battled with a strange creature called Odolwa. As he spoke he reenacted the battle, jumping to and fro on the grass, swinging his sword emphatically. The longer Link talked, the more spellbound Zelda became, and the more animated Link's oration become.

"The moon was crashing down upon us!" Link was standing up, Zelda sitting in the grass hugging her knees and peering up at him. "There was no time left- no time at all. I had defeated all four temples and awakened all four of the guardians. There was only one thing left to do: I met the Skull Kid, face to face, once more. I used the Ocarina to summon the four giants. The moon was growing closer and closer- but the giants appeared and held the moon up- keeping it from falling," Link enacted the giants' struggle, putting his hands in the air, cringing under the imaginary weight of the falling moon.

"So they stopped the Skull Kid?" Zelda asked.

"I thought they would. I thought it was over- but then the mask that the Skull Kid was wearing, Majora's Mask, came alive. It referred to the Skull Kid as its puppet. The Mask was the true enemy all along! It dropped the Skull Kid's body to the ground and then the mask actually went inside the moon- the make sure the moon destroyed Termina. So, I followed him."

Link was immensely pleased by the look of silent captivation on Zelda's face.

He carefully detailed his "playtime" with the four mysterious children, and his acquisition of the Fierce Deity Mask. He took great care in his description of his final battle with evil, performing every motion of the fight, not letting any detail go. She was the perfect audience, gasping at all the right times, looking worried when Link told of the dangers he faced, and sharing his joy as he told of his ultimate victory.

"Once I knew Termina was safe I returned home," Link, his story finished, stood still now, waiting for Zelda's reaction.

"Amazing," Zelda exclaimed. "Link, you always manage to find the most wonderful adventures," she looked at him longingly. Link was beaming. He flopped down on the grass beside her.

"Well, Termina was a pretty cool place. They have mountains there, much taller than Death Mountain even, covered in snow. And the ocean! Have you ever seen the ocean, Zelda?"

"I've never left Hyrule," Zelda replied. "Father has never taken me on his trips to different lands," She said longingly. "What is it like?"

"Amazing," Link replied thoughtfully. "Bigger than anything you could ever imagine. It seemed to go on forever..."

"I would love to see the ocean someday," Zelda replied.

"Maybe I'll take you there."

"To Termina?" Zelda's eyes grew wide.

"Sure!"

"To see the ocean?" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Of course!"

"Promise me," Zelda's voice had grown suddenly quiet and almost desperate.

"What?" Link asked, looking at her.

"Promise me you'll take me out of Hyrule one day- to see the ocean," she added quickly. "Please…."

"I promise," he replied lightly. "One day, we'll both go there."

"That will be wonderful!" she sighed, her eyes shining, lost in her dreams.

"Yeah. Termina is great… but it is no Hyrule. I couldn't wait to come home," Link mused. "It is strange though…" Link trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Zelda prompted.

"Well, do you promise not to laugh?" Link asked cautiously.

"Of course."

"I think that Termina is, how can I put this, not just a different land than Hyrule. It is a different world. A different dimension: a mirror world of Hyrule. There were so many strange similarities. People I know from Hyrule were there, but it wasn't them, if you understand me."

Zelda looked at him, puzzled.

"Malon was there," Link explained. "I've told you about Malon. She was in Termina, but she wasn't Malon. Kume and Kotake were there, but they weren't Kume and Kotake. It looked like them, but it wasn't them…" Link cut off, afraid he wasn't making any sense.

"So, this Princess you saved…." Zelda asked. If Link didn't know better, he would have sworn she sounded jealous. "Was she me?"

"No!" Link pulled a face. "She was a Deku princess. She wasn't nearly as pretty as you." Zelda smiled, and Link blushed furiously and the two fell into an awkward silence.

"So," Zelda began after a moment, "Did you find her?"

Link's face fell. "Yes."

"And…" she urged.

"I had been on my way to Kokiri Forest when the Skull Kid attacked me. When I returned from Termina I went strait to my village. Navi was there," his voice was strained and his eyes sorrowful. "She has a new Kokiri- a girl named Ashi. She's not my fairy anymore. She's forgotten me," he whispered.

"Forgotten you? How can that be?" Zelda asked in shock.

"I don't know," Link replied. "I tried to talk to her, and all she did was yell at me, telling me to leave Ashi alone. I tried to tell her she was my fairy and she hit me on the head and she and Ashi vanished. If she had just yelled at me that would have seemed normal, but she didn't recognize me at all. She didn't know who I was or what we did together."

"Link, I'm so sorry," Zelda said softly. "I just don't understand it, though."

"I've thought about it a lot," Link said. "I'm not a Kokiri. The Deku tree sent Navi to help me, but she was never truly my fairy. She couldn't be. Once our quest was over she knew she had to return to the forest and go to a true Kokiri.

"I understand all that, it's just the fact that she forgot me that is so upsetting. There are so few people left who know what we did for Hyrule. Now my best friend, the one who stood by my side through it all, has forgotten it."

"How?" Zelda asked in frustration. "How could she forget all that you went through? It doesn't seem possible."

"That's part of what bothers me about it," Link replied.

Zelda nodded sadly. This was disturbing news.

"I hope I don't forget," Link said quietly.

"How could you?" Zelda asked, but she looked concerned.

"If Navi could… what if we all forget?" Link had sincere worry in his eyes now.

Zelda didn't have an answer. A sudden dread overcame her, and she had no words of comfort. So they sat in silence, left with worries no one could dispel.

Link had stayed in Hyrule castle town for only few days. Though, under Zelda's orders, the guards were compelled to allow Link free access to the castle, Link did not like to draw attention to his presence there. He would sneak in and meet Zelda in the castle courtyard every afternoon. Though he hinted that he wouldn't be staying long he never told Zelda when he was leaving. Zelda had asked him where he planned to go and he replied that he wanted to visit the other Sages and check on their people. He wanted to visit the Deku Tree once more too.

Still, Zelda had been sure that he would say goodbye. So, like she had grown accustomed to, just after noon she went out into the courtyard and waited. The sun got lower and still she waited. The sky turned pink, then red, then purple and finally darkness fell. Impa found her late in the evening, dozing under the stars, leaning against a pillar, her body facing the entrance through which Link usually came through.

"Princess," Impa said as she shook Zelda's shoulder softly.

"Link," Zelda said as she woke up with a start.

"I don't think he's coming today," Impa replied.

"Oh," Zelda sighed.

"He must have left this morning."

"I suppose," Zelda replied downheartedly.

"You should come in, it's getting late."

Zelda nodded silently and followed Impa into the castle. Her head instinctively turned, gazing through the gate through which Link had not come.

"No matter," she thought. She had been thinking hard all day about Link's worries concerning Navi's forgetfulness, and she finally had come up with a solution. First thing in the morning she would start work on it. The thought of Link's expression when he would see it brightened her heart.

It ended up taking Zelda longer than she expected. It was an enormous undertaking: much more than she had anticipated. Link returned a month later, announcing his arrival with a stream of deku seeds flying from his slingshot to her bedroom window one morning. Zelda didn't tell him what she was up to, but she used his return to her advantage. She would casually ask him questions or bring up certain events, taking careful notes in her head all the while.

Then, one morning, Link was gone. Zelda's heart fell, but she got right back to work. When she was busy, it wasn't so hard to bear. The truth was she was lonely. She had never been allowed the opportunity to make many friends. She was seldom allowed out of the castle. Impa was the closest friend she had had before Link had come along. Now, though, much of her time was occupied with business in the Sacred Realm. Impa's absence and Link's constant departures left Zelda more starved for companionship than ever.

She would have given anything to go out into the town like a normal girl, but the townspeople always recognized her, and once recognized she was no longer Zelda, she was the Princess. It was impossible at that point to be treated with any sense of normalcy. Then there was the issue of her father. Though he never paid much attention to her whereabouts, unless he needed her for some reason, she knew he didn't like her leaving the castle. While he had never expressly forbidden it, she did not risk it too often. It seemed safer to not draw attention to it. If it never became an issue, she would be free to take the risk each time Link came back to town. It was a delicate situation which Zelda was trying desperately to keep in balance.

So she was stuck in the castle almost all of the time, with no one but her father. He allowed her to see him only if he wished it- and those times were never pleasant. He only summoned for her to complain to her, to give her an order or to ensure she was living by his rules. It was those times, after her father sent her out of his presence, with Impa gone and Link off on another adventure, that it hurt the most.

She always wondered what it would be like if her mother were alive. Surely she would not have treated her the way he did. She remembered her, a little at least. She had been gentle, always loving.

She never allowed herself to dwell on those sad thoughts. When they would come she would immediately go to work, immersing herself. Idleness never came easily to Zelda. When she was busy, she was happy. The more she worked the more good she could see coming from her toil. Just wait until Link would see it!

She consulted Impa whenever possible. Impa's memory was impeccable and she had been there for some things Zelda had not seen. She contacted Saria, Darunia, Ruto, and even Nabooru when possible.

In the end it took her over three years to complete it. She finished in the late summer of her thirteenth year. Link was gone once more, and Zelda could never remember being so excited to have him come back. He had been gone for 3 months, and each day was filled with anticipation for his return.

When she finally awoke to the sound of Link's slingshot she was out of bed in the blink of an eye. She met him in the courtyard with an enormous smile on her face and a large parcel covered in cloth under her arm.

Link greeted her enthusiastically. Zelda was shocked to see how much he had grown. He was much taller now, and his features not so round and childish. His chubby, youthful figure had stretched and thinned. He was much taller than her now and thin as a post. His legs were long, his arms were long and his face maturing. Now there was even a hint of muscle toning appearing on his legs and arms, but, if her memory served her right, he had a long way to go before he was the hero she remembered.

Link was stunned when he saw her. In those few months since he had last been with her she had changed so much. Her hair was getting longer, and she was wearing it down today. In her face the beauty and wisdom of the young lady he remembered from another life was slowly replacing her wide-eyed youthful countenance. The sight of her put butterflies in his stomach, and left him feeling confused.

"I have something for you!" Zelda said immediately as he approached her, without so much as a hello.

"What?" Link was visibly excited.

"Guess," Zelda giggled playfully.

"A new sword?" He tried.

"No." His face fell slightly.

"A new shield?"

"No."

He screwed up his face, thinking hard. "Some Deku nuts?

"No!" she exclaimed, scrunching her nose in mock disgust. She decided she couldn't wait any longer so she pulled the cloth off of the object in her arms and thrust it into his hands. "Here!" she exclaimed.

Link looked down and saw a book, bound in a leather cover with the symbol of the Triforce on the cover.

"What is it?" Link asked, looking up.

"Open it," Zelda was bursting with anticipation.

Link opened the cover and began to read. It was slow and laborious. Link had no where near the schooling that Zelda had. It took him a minute, but finally he understood.

"You wrote it all down," Link smiled. "All of it?"

"All of it," Zelda smiled. "Everything, from the moment you met Navi, all of your journeys, the last battle with Ganon and everything until we met after I sent you back.

"You said you were afraid of forgetting. Now you never will. Now everyone will know what you did."

"But, no one believes us," Link replied.

"No, not now, but someday they will. When this book passes down through time until you are a legend: everyone will believe. We just have to give them a chance. I couldn't sit by while people overlooked you and the sages and all you've done. You risked your life to save Hyrule. Our friends risked their lives to help you. Hyrule owes it to you to believe in what you did."

"Thank you," Link said sincerely, "but I didn't do it to become a legend."

"I know you didn't, but you deserve to be."

From somewhere nearby Zelda thought she heard the sound of footsteps. Link must have heard it too, for he turned his head toward the entrance to the courtyard, but there was no one there.

"Now, all it needs is a title," Zelda said after a moment of silence.

"I know!" Link laid the book down and, in his wobbly, ungainly hand, he wrote a title across the cover. "The Legend of Zelda and the Ocarina of Time," he proclaimed.

Zelda giggled, "But it's about you."

"But you wrote it, and I wouldn't be here without you."

"I think that's a wonderful title," like she so often did, Impa had appeared out of nowhere. Zelda, being used to it, simply smiled and greeted her, but Link nearly jumped out of his skin.

"I wish you wouldn't do that!" Link panted, catching his breath.

Impa just smiled slyly. "Zelda has worked very hard on that, Link. Take good care of it."

"I will," Link replied.

"I had one of the scribes make me a copy. Now we both have one."

"Thank you," Link said again, and he truly meant it.


	4. Chapter 4 A Cage Without Bars

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because you know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with  
Kelly Clarkson "Because of You"

Chapter 4

A Cage without Bars

The late afternoon summer heat made life in Northern Hyrule almost unbearable. Most of Hyrule Castle town's residents had retreated indoors, hiding from the scorching sunlight. The market was nearly deserted. A few people could be seen darting from shop to shop. The merchants at the various carts and bazaars were dozing lazily as flies swirled through the heavy air. The heat was thick with no trace of a breeze to bring relief.

Even indoors there was really no escape from the heat. Even so, being inside the castle was cooler than being out in the sun. The polished stone halls always felt that way to Zelda: cold and sterile.

Impa had said that when her mother had died Zelda's father had ordered that every last memory of her be removed from the castle. That included her tapestries, rugs, paintings, knickknacks, furnishings: everything. Once stripped of her mother's feminine touch the castle was left feeling barren and empty. Endless corridors of white stone, cold and unfeeling, were all that surrounded her.

Zelda sat in her room looking out the window, squinting into the bright sunlight. She wondered where Link was, what he was doing. It had been so long. Every time he returned he would regale her with his latest tales of adventure, danger and excitement. As she looked out over the rolling hills of the great field that opened below her castle, she felt more strongly than ever that she wished she could join him.

At thirteen years of age she had seen and experienced more than most people would in their whole lives. As she reflected, more often than not her memories would turn to her days of exile, when she had wandered the lands of Hyrule in the guise of Sheik. Seven years she had spent in anonymity- passing from town to town, rootless, boundless, friendless and living every moment in danger of losing her very life.

She had waited for Link then, too. She had waited seven years for him to awaken and return as the Hero of Time. She had always had faith, though. It was the knowledge of his inevitable return that had given her the strength to go on when her entire existence had been pulled out from beneath her.

Yet, in some ways, waiting for Link seemed harder to handle now. Then, she had known where he was. She had known he would come back for her. Then she had not waited in silence. The moment she learned of his fate she had vowed to pave the way for his return. She had forsaken her identity without hesitation and worked to fight Ganon in her own way. She had worked with Impa to build Kakiriko Village. She had kept tabs on the workings of Ganon and his minions and foiled a number of his plans. She had helped protect innocent people from his spreading darkness, and saved more than a few from his wrath. She had learned to fight. She had grown strong.

Now, she was helpless. Trapped in a granite cage without bars she was forced to live every day in drudgery: alone, waiting for Link. The greatest joy in her life was seeing him return, and the greatest pain was watching him leave. She was a child, and he was her only friend. He would disappear and she would wait. This waiting was so much different than it had been before. While she had then been in danger and trapped by her identity, in a sense she had never been freer. Sheik, to her, was absolute freedom. Though her fate had closed around her she had found escape and used all of her power to fight back. She had been in complete control of her destiny.

Not anymore. She was imprisoned: trapped by her identity, trapped by her position, trapped by her father. There was no escape this time. She was the princess, and she had duties and responsibilities that lay here, in the castle. While she knew she would give anything to throw it to the wind and ride off with Link over the hills to lands unknown, as she had once done, she could not. She could not let down the people she served by serving herself.

Still, she would give almost anything even to simply travel to Kakiriko Village again. Just to see the Zora and visit Ruto once more would be a joy, but she could not. Now that she had finished writing down her adventures of the past, she did not even have that endeavor to preoccupy her.

She picked up the book. "The Legend of Zelda" written in Link's hand made her smile ruefully. She did not feel like the makings of a legend, sitting forlornly, idly passing the time until the sun went down and the night would bring cooler air and relief.

To her surprise, at that moment, a knock came at her door. No one ever knocked on her bedroom door. Intrigued, she crossed her room and opened her door only to find one of her father's guards standing in the doorway.

"Princess, I am sorry to disturb you, but your father wishes to see you. I am to escort you to him, personally."

"May I ask why," she said.

"I do not know the details. I was simply told to fetch you, and make sure you bring your book with you," he added.

"What book?" A sickly feeling overcame Zelda.

"That one, I believe," he pointed at the book in her hand.

Her nervousness worsened. How did her father know about the book? She knew at that moment this summons could not be a good thing.

She had no choice, however, so she followed the guard down the hall to her father's throne room. He opened the door for her and she entered, alone. The guard shut the doors behind her with a deafening clang, leaving her to walk the length of the room to her father's seated figure on the other end.

Even from across the room she could tell that he was livid. On his face was an expression of utmost rage and disgust.

She approached the throne and spoke softly, "Yes, father."

"What is the meaning of it?"

"The meaning of what?" she asked, trying to look innocent. She knew she had to tread carefully as she was walking a dangerous line.

"Do not play games with me. What is the meaning of you going behind my back, meeting with the forest bum, spreading those wild stories again, and writing them down in a book?"

Zelda felt her stomach hit the floor. She couldn't answer.

"A guard saw him in the courtyard yesterday. I told you not to consort with commoners, did I not? I told you he was not to associate with you, did I not? I told you that these absurd stories of the Triforce and some Gerudo King that doesn't exist and that worthless boy being some sort of hero were never to be uttered again, did I not? I told you to stop spreading lies!" His voice rose with every word.

Zelda found her voice. "I am not spreading lies, Father."

"Silence! You were heard talking to him about the whole thing. He heard you spouting the same lies that I forbid you to speak. Must you spend all of your time shaming the royal family? You have done enough damage to our legacy!"

His words cut Zelda like a knife. She could feel herself crumbling with every word he spoke.

The King paused. "Do you know who Ruken is?"

"A scribe," Zelda replied in a hollow voice, too pained to care any longer.

"Yes, he is a scribe: a scribe in charge of recording the history and legacy of my house. He is a scribe who, apparently, copied your book for the forest boy. He told me about the entire ordeal, and I won't have it," her father was growing angrier by the minute.

"I'm not a liar, Father. He is not a bum, he is not worthless and he has a name! His name is-," Zelda was growing very upset herself, and she couldn't hold it in. "His name is-" she stopped, mouth gaping. What was his name?

"I do not care what his name is! I care that you are delusional and that you are making records of this insanity. This stops now. Give me that book."

Her father stood up and crossed the room towards her. Every ounce of defiance boiled up in her, but she didn't dare refuse. She handed it to him. In two strides he was to the fireplace. With one flick of his wrist he threw the book into the flames. Zelda gasped as the fire began to engulf her precious book in flaming destruction. In horror she turned away, staring at her father who was staring back, both infuriated. She heard a popping sound of sparks from the fireplace and she stole a quick glance. Flames had swallowed the book entirely. Smoke hovered about the fire place. It was completely gone.

Zelda was shaking, but she didn't want him to see her cry. He couldn't see her cry. It would only make matters worse.

"That is the end of it. You are not to speak these lies again. You are not to see that boy again. If he is found in the castle he will be imprisoned and you will be punished. You are my daughter and heir to the throne. This nonsense will stop now!"

Zelda could barely hear his screaming through the pounding of her heart.

"You will get your head out of the clouds and grow up, starting today. You will begin attending my council. You will be given tasks and duties. You will learn how to rule this country, for someday it will be your responsibility. There will be no more time for foolishness and child's play. That is final. You are to report to my council each day at eight in the morning. That is all. You are excused."

Fighting with every ounce of strength, Zelda kept her eyes dry and her face calm, though the pain and anger that filled her pushed with all of their might to break free. Biting her tongue and clenching her fists she turned and walked from the hall. Once the doors shut behind her she broke into a run, down the corridor, up the stairs and into her bedroom where she flung herself on her bed, tears flowing freely.

"You'll want to take better care of this," a voice sounded from the shadowed corner of her bedroom.

Zelda's head flew up. Impa stepped into the light. In her outstretched hand she held Zelda's book. Zelda took it from her in amazement. One corner of the book was slightly charred, but it was, in all, fine.

"How did you get that?" Zelda gasped.

Impa vanished with a small pop, then materialized once more across the room. She looked at Zelda and smiled. It was all the answer she needed to give.

"You'll want to hide that. Your father thinks it's destroyed, and it is probably best that way."

"Father, he- he is-" Zelda sputtered.

"I know," Impa replied. "He thinks he's doing what's best for you."

"He doesn't have the slightest idea about what is best for me!"

"Well, he thinks he does, and, for him, that's enough."

"He said that…" She still couldn't say his name. It was as though she had a blank spot in her mind, and it frightened her. "He said that he isn't allowed to come here anymore, that I'm not allowed to even talk to him ever again." Zelda sat down on her bed, clutching the book close.

"I don't think that will stop Link, or you for that matter. Neither of you have ever felt too constrained by rules."

"Link," Zelda repeated. Was that his name? It sounded familiar… Yes, his name was Link.

Zelda was lost in contemplation and Impa was looking at her strangely.

"Well, Father is wrong to do this. Completely wrong," Zelda continued.

"I agree, but what I think or what you do doesn't change your father. He has all the power here."

Zelda pondered that statement a moment before she spoke. She would not be powerless any longer. "Impa, I've wanted to talk to you about something. You once taught me the ways of the Sheika. I would like you to teach me again."

Impa looked long and hard at Zelda. "You have forgotten?"

"No!" Zelda exclaimed all too quickly. "It is just that, well, it seems so long ago. I know what to do, but I can't do it. I just need to be reminded. I'm growing up all over again. I lost all of the power I once possessed. Now that I can feel it returning, I just need help in learning to harness it once more. Will you teach me?"

"Of course," Impa replied. "When?"

"Right now?" Zelda smiled questioningly.

"Come with me." Impa swept from the room. Zelda quickly placed her book in the large chest at the end of her bed and followed Impa. Already relief was washing over her. She would regain control of her destiny, and it would start now.

Exhausted both mentally and physically Zelda retired early that evening. She and Impa had spent hours going over the skills Zelda had once performed with unparalleled expertise. It had been a thrill to once again practice her magic. As she had exercised memories had come flooding back to her. She could see Link, herself as Sheik, and Ganondorf clearly in her mind.

Still, it had shaken her that she had forgotten Link's name. It had not been a momentary lapse of memory or inability to say the name- she had forgotten. When Impa had finally said his name it was as if Zelda had never heard it before. It was surreal, to say the least.

Zelda locked her door and pulled her book from the chest at the foot of her bed. She opened it up and read her story. Link- there was his name printed over and over.

Zelda began to read the story, and she became enthralled, as though she had never heard of nor read of the adventures told within before. It was absurd, however, because she knew she had been a part of them and she had been the one to write them down.

Still, she couldn't put it down. She found herself completely absorbed. Her fatigue melted away and she stayed awake for hours just reading. When she had finished a sense of awe came over her at what she had read, accompanied by a sense of foreboding. She knew she shouldn't feel the way she felt. She knew she shouldn't be so shocked at the story of Link's adventure. Most of all, she was fearful and ashamed that she had forgotten the name of her best friend.

She tried to put that from her mind now. She settled into bed and fell into an uneasy sleep.

All at once the silence of Hyrule castle's nocturnal repose was shattered. Screams echoed down the halls. Zelda was jerked out of her sleep instantly. Her head flew up. Looking out her window she could see an ominous orange light dancing on the stone walls outside.

The castle around Zelda was burning. Flames leapt from tower to tower growing with every moment that passed. Fear gripping her, Zelda jumped from bed and ran down the hall.

Chaos had broken loose. People were running in all directions, crying out and screaming for help.

"Impa!" Zelda cried. "Impa!" Impa did not come. Zelda wound her way through the blazing halls, her heart pounding.

She rounded a corner and tripped over something large lying on the ground. She crashed to the floor, hitting her knees painfully hard on the stone. She winced, putting her hands on the ground in front of her, intending to push herself to her feet. However, the sensation that hit her when her hands touched the floor shocked her. They felt wet and slimy. She opened her eyes and brought her hands to her face. They were shining and wet with some kind of thick, red liquid. Suddenly shaky she turned to see what she had tripped over.

A sick feeling overcame her. There, lying prostrate on the floor in a growing pool of his own blood was her father. He was dead.

"No!" she screamed. "No, no, no!" She looked once more at her blood covered hands. In sudden revulsion she tried to wipe it on her skirt, but it would not come off. "No!" she cried once more, rubbing harder, but the blood remained. She could look at him no longer. She turned from the horrific sight and flew down the hall.

Flames jumped up in front of her. The front gate was blocked. She turned, heading for another exit. Flames blocked her way. Coughing and sputtering she retreated from the blaze the only direction she could: up.

She wound up the stairs in terror. The fire pursued her, swelling up the tower, attempting to engulf her from below. At last she had reached the pinnacle of the tower. She had nowhere left to go. She ran to the window and looked down. Below her the entire castle was ablaze, walls crumbling into heaps of rubble all around.

"Help!" she screamed frantically. The crackling and rumbling of the fire was growing nearer and nearer. "Help!"

Her eyes searched the field below her, coming to rest on two small figures which she instantly recognized.

"Impa!" she screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Impa, help me!"

Impa shook her head sadly, gazing up at the tower as it slowly burned. "I can't help you anymore, Princess. I can't."

"Impa!" Zelda sobbed in horror. Impa stood still as stone, watching impassively as destruction slowly crept into Zelda's tower.

Gradually the walls started to blaze.

Zelda turned to the second figure who was staring at her tragically. "Link, please help me. Please! I can't get out, Link!"

Link simply looked at her as she cried. Fear had consumed her. She pleaded, she begged, she shouted, she cried. Still, Link just watched.

As the flames finally enveloped the roof, sending a storm of sparks raining down on her head she screamed with fright.

"Link… it will kill me…" she said softly, nearly all hope lost now. The two people she trusted the most continued to gaze at her as death closed in.

The roof began to rumble. It would soon give way. Zelda dissolved into tears, accepting the inevitable.

It was then that Link turned and began to walk away. He never looked back. He never saw the last bit of the castle become swallowed by the flames. He didn't see the tower begin to sway. He didn't see it when the roof finally collapsed, crushing Zelda beneath it, suffocating her with its weight and burning her with its unbearable heat.

He didn't see Zelda die.

He just kept walking.

Zelda awoke with a scream, arms and legs thrashing about. She was tangled in her blankets, hot and sweaty. Her body was physically shaking, reflecting the way she felt inside. She was panting and out of breath, feeling more afraid, lonely and vacant than she had ever felt before. With a trembling heart she turned over and closed her eyes, trying to forget. She pushed the images away, drove the thoughts from her mind. She didn't want to see it anymore. She couldn't bear it any longer.

It was a long while before Zelda at last fell back into a silent, empty sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Walk Away

How can you just walk away from me,  
When all I can do is watch you leave  
Cuz we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears  
There's so much I need to say to you,  
So many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

So take a look at me now,

There's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
Just the memory of your face  
Take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against all odds

and that's what I've got to face  
Phil Collins "Against All Odds"

Chapter 5

Walk Away

At the age of fifteen Zelda was every bit the beauty Link remembered from his past. The feelings he had always known he had for her had returned in full force. Seeing her was the greatest thrill in his life. Yet, somehow, it seemed easier to battle a flaming dragon while precariously perched on a rock floating in molten lava than to find the courage to talk to her. Still, he always found strength from somewhere inside.

So it was with a certain amount of excited nervousness that he pulled back the string on his bow, pointed the arrowhead over the trees, past the Temple of Time and into the distance. He released the tension and with a soft _twang_ the arrow sailed out of sight. Now he would wait for her to see the sign.

He knew it was difficult for her to see him, but somehow she always managed. She was a very busy and important person. Besides, her father had grown more strict and threatening on the issue with every year that passed. Link didn't even dare attempt sneaking onto the castle grounds anymore. But, rules or no rules, Zelda always managed to find a way to bypass her father's iron fist.

Link couldn't help but wonder why Zelda would risk so much for him. He knew how he felt about her, but he could never persuade himself that she felt the same about him. He returned to see her when he could, just to see her: to make sure she was safe.

For years stories had been spreading all over Hyrule: rumors of the forest boy who was playing Hyrule's beloved Princess for a fool. Every Hylian had heard of Link. Tales of the lies he had been feeding the Princess about his supposed hero's status and his ability to vanquish evil tyrants who didn't exist had spread like wild fire over the Land. It was no secret that the Princess backed his story up completely, but no one really blamed her. Since the death of her exalted and adored mother, Princess Zelda had become the sweetheart of Hyrule: dearly loved by all. It had to be his fault. He was a liar: an illusionist who was poisoning the mind of the princess.

Was he after glory? Power? Riches? The throne itself? No one could be sure, but they knew one thing: Link was a no good, mendacious, conniving, scoundrel.

Link could hardly show his face in public anymore without ridicule, threats, or worse. These days he spent very little time in Hyrule at all. There were lands beyond measure with problems, disasters, villains and catastrophes, and he was willing to help them. He hungered for adventure.

"The only way to live is close to death," he had remarked more than once. Adventure was the only thing that even came close to filling the void. He needed it, couldn't live without it.

In many lands he was a well known hero: revered and honored for the services he had provided, but not in Hyrule.

Now he only ever returned to visit old friends, and always to see Zelda. He often wondered if it were not for her would he leave Hyrule for good. As it was each time he left it took longer and longer for him to return. He knew she missed him when he was gone. He knew she wished he would stay closer to Hyrule, but there was always something pulling him away.

He had returned late the night before and entered Hyrule castle town early that morning while most everyone was still in bed. He had quickly stolen into the solitude of the courtyard of the Temple to avoid the townsfolk.

With his arrow safely at its intended destination Link had nothing to do but wait. It would be a few hours before she would see it and be able to come. He didn't mind, however. He had just returned from a fierce campaign in Kadden, destroying the vicious pack of wolfos which had been terrorizing its people. He had tracked down and killed over a hundred of the ill-tempered beasts before he had faced off with and defeated their chief. Before that it had been a sandworm colony in the desert of Narcasia, then a demon in the mountains of Ethan, a particularly nasty infestation of shell bladed muscles which had taken up residence in the Darus River and disasters beyond measure in Aritia.

Link was beat. So, he sat down under the shade of a nearby tree and closed his eyes. A familiar feeling of butterflies in his stomach came over him as he dozed, waiting for his first glimpse of the Princess in over six months.

It was past noon when Zelda emerged from the assembly room. The meeting of the King's council had begun promptly at eight o'clock, as it always did. The reigning head of the council, Count Haji had spoken for hours, and somehow managed to say nothing at all of importance. With Hyrule in the midst of a time of great peace, there was little trouble to deal with.

As a high ranking council member, Zelda had been working to promote peace treaties between the Hylians and the other races of Hyrule in an attempt to ensure peace for the future. It was not an easy task.

Though Naburoo had been working for years to solidify a position of peace between her people and the Hylians there was still a struggle between the two. The thieving nature of the Gerudos was not easily laid aside. The King and his council wanted peace, but were unwilling to take the necessary actions to stop the thieves. Nabooru was doing her best, but her people were like her: strong willed and extremely independent. Still, the ongoing problems left the Hylians feeling uneasy and distrustful of the Gerudos, and no agreement would be signed.

The Gerudos were not the only problem. The Zora had an unquenchable thirst for sovereignty. Though Ruto and Zelda had met many times, Ruto's father was unbendable. He saw a treaty as a mandate of subordination, and he would not hear of it.

The kokiri had no government to speak of and were, therefore, difficult to negotiate with. Their carefree, whimsical nature made them see matters of the political nature as very unimportant.

Only the Gorons were easy to ally with formally. Darunia was a benevolent ruler, wishing only for peace. He saw a treaty with Hyrule as assurance of brotherhood in the future and a way to keep his people safe. Long had he wanted to formally restore the bonds of friendship between his people and the Hylian Royal Family.

Regardless of Darunia's support, the council was beginning to grow uneasy. More and more the council spoke of the insubordination of the lesser races of Hyrule, and of taking more aggressive courses of action to enforce compliance. Zelda was shocked at some of the ideas that had been voiced at recent meetings. She wished only for people to be free to live their lives and to do so in peace. She did not wish for Hylians to rise up and oppress the Kokiri of the forest, nor to give in and offer supplication to the bandits of the west. Being involved in politics was a draining practice.

This morning had been particularly straining. Zelda had been kept on her toes all morning, refusing to relent in her positions, much to the annoyance of her father, who promptly pulled her aside after the meeting adjourned.

"Zelda, you are on my council to learn how to rule this country," he told her. "You do not have to be contrary to everything the counselors say."

"I'm not trying to be contrary, Father," she replied. "I'm trying to help. I'm trying to make you proud."

"Well, you'll have to try harder," he spat.

Feeling like a kicked dog she had exited the hall. She had been planning on going strait to the library to begin work on a draft of a resolution for the next morning's meeting, but now she wasn't sure what to do. Somehow she had to make the council see her point and act rather than sitting and mumbling the same concerns and worries like a bunch of frightened old goats without any answers. Then again, she didn't want to disappoint her father.

Torn, she knew she couldn't silence her voice to gain his approval. Still, she wished she could make him say, just once, that he was proud of her.

Then there was the matter of the upcoming New Year. Each day brought anticipation. It was getting so close. Maybe today would be the day.

Sighing, she silently debated. In the end she couldn't refuse her curiosity, or her eagerness. Instead of heading down the main corridor she detoured, going out the back door. She walked along the eastern side of the castle. Just before the bend in the path that led to the main drawbridge of the castle stood a tree, and in its trunk was an arrow.

A smile stole across her face as she pulled the arrow out.

He was back.

With a small _crack_ and a puff of smoke she was gone.

Zelda reappeared in the courtyard of the Temple of Time an instant later with another _crack_ and another puff of smoke.

"Link!" she called as she materialized.

Link, who had been sitting drowsily beneath a tree, waiting, jumped up in shock, his heart racing. "Princess Zelda!" He panted. "I thought it was bad enough that Impa could do that! Now she's taught you to do it too?"

"Yes," Zelda laughed as she walked towards him. "I've learned a lot since you left. I've been practicing too."

"Well, let's see, then," Link said.

Zelda shrugged, "I didn't bring my sword."

"I always have an extra one," Link handed her a blade.

"All right…" she said slightly nervously. "But don't laugh at me!"

"I'd never laugh at you."

Zelda began showing off some of the moves she had been working on. Link smiled and encouraged her, giving her feedback and instructions as they spared.

"Good!" Link exclaimed. "Don't worry too much about how hard you're hitting. You're strength is in agility, not force."

"Don't swing so high, come in lower."

"Nice slash, try it from the other direction."

"Hold your hands lower, no, not so low. Let me show you," Link came over and stood behind her. He put his hands over hers and placed them in the correct position.

"Like this?" she asked, tightening her grip and turning to Link, whose face was very close to her own.

"There, that's right," he said, then he realized how close she was and jumped back, his face turning bright red.

Zelda felt butterflies in her stomach. A slight confusion overtook her: a new feeling she couldn't remember ever feeling before.

"Well, you've improved a lot!" Link said in a slightly higher voice than usual. Embarrassed, he cleared his throat. "You'll be able to beat me in a duel any day now."

"I don't know about that!" Zelda replied. Link laughed and the two fell into silence.

"So, what new adventures do you have to tell me about?" Zelda asked him as she returned his sword.

"I went back to Termina a while back. Oh! I brought you something from there." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace upon which were dangling three shimmering pearls. "The Zora of Termina make fine jewelry from the pearls of the ocean there. I thought you might like it."

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed. Link helped her fasten it on. "Thank you."

"It isn't much…"

Without thinking Zelda kissed him on the cheek and he blushed even more. Realization of what she had done hit her and the butterflies returned.

"What did you do in Termina?" she asked a little bashfully, as he tried to remove the look of shock form his face.

Link launched into his usual tales of epic quests and ventures. He spoke of the dangers he had faced and his amazing escapes and ultimate victories. He reminisced about slaying a dragon, saving a damsel and other matters of great excitement. Zelda tried to look interested, but as he spoke her thoughts kept returning to how she had spent the last six months. Day in and day out she had sat in meetings, discussing laws and treaties with the same predictable, pompous, stuffed shirted people.

"I spent some time in Kokiri Forest once I returned to Hyrule. It was good to be back home in the woods, and to see Saria. Then I visited Malon on my way here. She's an amazing girl. I've never seen anyone so skilled with horses. She let me stay there for a few days and help her break in the new yearlings.

"Oh, and while I was there two more foals were born: both of them sorrels. Talon says he's got so many sorrels he can't tell who's who anymore," he laughed.

"Epona sure has taken a liking to the young foals. She's such a sweet horse. I'm really glad that Talon let Malon give her to me. She keeps referring to Epona as part of her dowry, whatever that means. Sometimes I don't know what those two are talking about!"

"Her dowry?" Zelda asked in shock. This comment made her much angrier than she would have expected it to. Link's quaint and unpretentious manner usually only deepened her affection for him, but this time? How could he not know what Malon meant by her dowry?

"Yeah," Link laughed. "They're a nice bunch over there at Lon Lon."

"I see," Zelda replied. Link was oblivious to her expression.

"Then there's Ruto. She's the same as ever. I went to see her and she keeps talking about the Zora's engagement ring. Her father says things to me about it sometimes that I just can't make sense of. I guess royalty just talk over my head sometimes."

Zelda tried not to scowl. She found Ruto very endearing, but it was no secret she planned on making Link her husband.

"You went to see all three of them before coming here?"

"Sure," Link replied.

Zelda nodded without replying. Despite herself, she was now very upset.

This was what confused Link so. Zelda was usually warm and friendly, then immediately she could become distant and almost cold.

Had he done something wrong? No, he thought. She simply doesn't feel that way for me… he sighed.

"What have you been up to lately?" he asked, trying to get her attention back.

Zelda broke out of her trance. "What?"

"What you have been up to lately?"

"Oh, nothing much, just continuing my campaign to formally ally with the other peoples of Hyrule," Zelda was painfully aware of how lack-luster her response was compared to all he had done in the past months.

"That's wonderful," Link replied, always gracious.

"My father doesn't think so," she sighed.

"I think it's great. If you can get the people to stand together we can avoid another war like the one that your father led at the time we were born. So many unneeded deaths," he shook his head sadly.

"That war was not his fault," Zelda said defensively. "That war was the result of discord and anarchy among all the races of Hyrule. It was because of his leadership that the fighting finally ended."

"Not before millions had been killed," Link replied more harshly than he meant to.

"My father couldn't help that!"

"Neither could my father, or my mother: and that war killed them both!"

Zelda looked like she had been slapped. "I'm sorry, Link. I didn't know…" There was so much he had never told her. She always wished he would, but he always remained very guarded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way," Link looked embarrassed. Still, he was constantly amazed at the amount of loyalty Zelda harbored for the father that treated her with such apathy. It was a long while before either spoke again.

"Does your father know you're here?" Link asked finally, already knowing the answer.

"No. He would be furious if he knew, but I can vanish and reappear instantaneously," she said slyly. "He cannot stop me."

"Are you sure you want to risk making him mad?" Link asked sardonically.

"He's always upset with me anyway. It doesn't really matter," Zelda shrugged sadly, stung by Link's tone. It was very unlike him to speak to her this way.

"Then why do you defend him?" Link shot out.

Immediately Zelda's shields went up. "He's my father! He's just trying to keep me safe."

"Safe from what?"

Zelda didn't answer.

"I see," Link was genuinely upset now.

"Let's not talk about him. Let's go into town," Zelda suggested, once again trying to sound calm and casual. "We can go visit the shops or go bombchu bowling."

"Why, so you can show, once again, that you're better than me?" Link was fuming.

Zelda looked at him with confusion. "What? No…" she said adamantly. "Link, what is the matter?"

"Nothing. Let's go," Link turned and tromped out the courtyard and into the market. He didn't want to face the people, but he didn't want Zelda to know.

It frustrated Zelda so. Link could talk for hours about his adventures, but when it came to himself- to anything deeper- he shut off completely. She never could tell what he was really thinking. She didn't pry, though. She didn't want to be a bother.

"I haven't been to town since you were last here for the New Year festival last year," she commented as they walked. The warm, nearly spring air was still and calm. The sun was shining in the clear sky as brightly as it could. Hyrule market was in full bloom in the early afternoon hours. Zelda and Link immediately became immersed in the crowd as they meandered slowly through the market. Link slowly became aware that they were getting more than a few stares and points.

Zelda didn't notice. She had taken out a small velvet pouch and was searching for an opportunity. Link knew immediately what she was planning. One of Zelda's favorite things to do was a little trick she called, "drop pocketing". Unlike pick pocketing, where one sneakily takes valuables from someone's pocket, drop pocketing involves putting money into someone's pocket, pack or purse without them knowing. Zelda's training in the stealth arts of the Sheika made this activity extremely simple.

Link knew what she was doing as she passed through the crowd. They passed close to a small girl who was making her way to a merchant's cart. Zelda and Link continued past them a little ways, then turned back to watch.

Link smiled as he saw the girl, and what appeared to be her little brother, stop at a food cart nearby. They were dressed in modest clothing, slightly worn and weathered looking. They looked thin and hungry. The little boy was gazing at the food cart as his sister pulled out her small money pouch. She was shaking her head despondently at her brother, but as she poured the contents of the purse into her hands her eyes widened in shock. Purple and red rupees spilled out in abundance. She looked around in awe, but, as no other solution seemed to come to mind, a large smile broke over her face. The little boy was nearly bursting now as his sister happily and used one of the rupees to purchase food for the two of them.

Zelda smiled and Link did too. This was one of Zelda's favorite games to play when she came into town.

Link loved her gentle compassion. He never saw her happier then when she was helping her people. He felt a strange tingling sensation come over him as he gazed at her now, her hair shining like gold in the sunshine, her eyes so bright….

After a moment they continued on through town.

"Do you miss Hyrule when you are away for so long?" Zelda asked, trying to break the silence between them. Link kept glancing about nervously, and acting strangely tense.

"I-"

_SPLAT_. Zelda turned to Link and her expression filled with horror. Red juice was dripping down Link's cheek. He put his hand to his face and wiped away a smashed clump of fruit, completely bewildered. _SPLAT_. From somewhere another piece of fruit came flying, hitting him strait in the left eye.

The crowd immediately broke into riotous laughter. A circle seemed to have formed around Zelda and Link as the crowd jeered.

Link wiped the mess off once more, his eyes flaming.

"Some hero you are!" someone called.

"Have you come to save us?" another laughed.

"Get out of here, and stay away from our Princess!"

Link pulled out his sword, but Zelda put a hand on his arm, "Link, don't," she whispered, then she turned to the crowd.

"Silence!" she demanded loudly.

"Princess!" someone called as the recognized her. Immediately a hush fell over the crowd.

"Princess, you should not be with him, he is a-"

"There will me no rioting in these streets. Rabblerousing will not be tolerated, nor will the harassment of one of my subjects!" Zelda was livid. "I demand that the person responsible for this stand forward."

In the commotion several palace guards had joined the crowd.

No one admitted guilt.

"But, Your Highness, that is Link. He's a no account liar. And-"

"Enough! I know who he is."

"Why do you tolerate his lies about you, Princess?"

"Link has never lied about me."

"We have heard that you believe he is a hero- that he saved Hyrule. We all know it isn't true. He's making a fool of you, Princess."

"Link has never spoken one word against me. Everything you have heard is true. Link deserves your esteem, not your condemnation."

"Link!?" the guards had made their way to Zelda and Link at this point. "You, Sir," he sneered, "are not to come anywhere near the Princess!" The guard growled and grabbed a handful of Link's shirt. With a swift jerk the guard pulled Link close then pushed him away with all his might. Link flew, landing painfully hard on the stony walkway. As he lay there, stunned, another piece of fruit came sailing through the air, hitting him in the back of the head.

"Stop it!" Zelda screamed.

A guard grabbed her arm and held her still.

"I am sorry princess, but I am under strict orders from the King. That scum is not allowed to be near you, and you are not allowed out of the castle."

"Let go of me!" Zelda demanded.

"Escort her back to the castle," the guard ordered one of his companions, then he turned to Link who was getting angrily to his feet. The crowd was jeering once more, screaming horrible insults and threats. "You," the guard called to him, "remove yourself from this town or you will be removed. You are not welcome here!"

Eyes blazing, face burning with shame and devoid of even a scrap of dignity Link gave Zelda one last mournful look, turned and marched out toward the gate.

"Come with us, Princess," the guard holding her arm said as he started to walk, pulling gently on her.

"No," she said with ever bit of power she could muster. Before the guard could turn his head she was gone, nothing but vapor left in her wake.

"Link!" Zelda called as she ran through the great drawbridge and out into Hyrule field where Link's figure could be seen walking away: his shoulders hunched and his fists clenched. "Link, wait!"

"Why!" Link turned suddenly, more upset than Zelda had ever seen him. "So they can laugh at me? So they can throw something else? So they can humiliate me even more?"

"Link," Zelda said softly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was like this for you. I knew they didn't believe, but… I never wanted this to happen!" she burst out defensively. "I never intended to tell all of Hyrule about this. When my father found out about the book- his guards started spreading rumors, and before I knew it everything was completely out of hand. I never wanted to do this to you. I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault," Link was slightly calmer now. "I know you didn't mean for this to happen."

"I've never denied you," Zelda said. "They think I'm crazy. They think I'm bewitched. I've never denied what happened. I've always defended you."

"I'm grateful to you, but I wish you wouldn't. You don't have to do that. Right now I am the enemy in their eyes. You don't need to protect me and risk your own reputation. I'm not worth that."

"The truth is always worth it," she replied strongly. "Always. I don't care what they say. I just never knew how truly bad it has become, until now."

Link did not respond. Zelda could see everything so clearly now: how much Link was suffering. "Is this why you leave Hyrule- why you journey so far? Is this why you won't stay?"

Link still could not answer. The reason he could not answer was the same reason he fled from her presence time after time.

How could he possibly tell her what he wanted to say?

He was worthless beside her and he knew it. The entire town knew it. All of Hyrule knew it. Her father knew it. She must know it too.

He could never tell how she felt about him. He had never allowed himself to entertain the thought that she felt about him the way he felt about her. The only answer he could come up with was that she was bound to him by a debt of gratitude.

He didn't want her pity. He didn't want to make a burden of himself.

It wasn't fair to her.

It wasn't fair to him.

When he was near her it was unbearable. The idea that he could be standing inches from her and yet be so far away was excruciating. He knew they could never be together. Her father would never allow it.

Her father… Link knew that every time Zelda made an effort to meet him it was putting her in jeopardy with her father. He didn't want to make her suffer for his sake. Leaving was the only option. It was the only truly kind thing to do.

He had decided that it was time to break away from his fantasy. Too much stood in his way. He had loved her since he had first met her, and yet it could never be. He couldn't stay near her, for every moment of it was agony.

Now, with the added humiliation every time he showed his face in the land he had given his life to save, he could no longer bear it.

At least when he was away it was only physical distance that separated them. That he could handle. He could handle monsters. He could handle danger. He could face death without flinching, but he couldn't face her anymore.

"I can't stay here anymore," he said finally. "I just can't."

"Link, you can't let them get to you."

Link flared up again. Zelda could see him debating in his mind whether to speak or not. In the end the words burst out. "Do you know what happened when I returned to Termina last year!? They greeted me with open arms, with thanks, with gratitude. They held a festival in my honor! They called me their hero!"

Link stopped, immediately regretting his loose tongue. "I didn't save Hyrule to be a hero," he said softly. "I didn't do it for fame."

"I know you didn't," Zelda whispered. "You did it because you love Hyrule, and you are a good person with a good heart."

"I did it for…" he trailed off, looking awkward. He couldn't say it. "I don't need a hero's welcome. I don't need fame and praise, but it is hard being hated for saving them. It was just nice to be appreciated, that's all."

"They are fools, Link: blind and ignorant," Zelda burst out in his silence. "They don't know what they're doing. They think they're protecting me," she threw up her arms in frustration.

"Protecting you!" he exclaimed, "I once thought that was my duty, and yet every time I turn around there is another person saying they are trying to protect you from me!"

"Well, they are wrong. They don't know the slightest thing about me or what I need. None of them do. You're the only one who understands me. You're my best friend, and I don't care what anyone says."

"Maybe they're right."

"What?" Zelda sputtered.

"What good am I to you? The only thing I am good at is slashing my blade and killing monsters. You live safely in a castle. Hyrule is peaceful. You have already been saved."

"Link-"

"Maybe they're right," Link repeated. He stared at Zelda deeply for a moment longer, then he turned and walked away. "You don't need me anymore."

"What are you saying, of course I do!" Zelda exclaimed more emphatically than she had anticipated.

Link looked surprised, but he did not stop.

"Where are you going?" Zelda grabbed his arm and asked earnestly.

"Where I can be of use," he shrugged her off and hurried ahead. After a few steps he stopped and turned back to her. "Goodbye, Princess."

"Link!" Zelda called after him. "Link!" but he would not stop. "You can't go; the New Year festival is tomorrow. You made me a promise that you said you'd never break."

Link stopped, but he did not turn, "I won't break my promise." He would say no more as he walked away, leaving her alone.

Even with his final reassurance Zelda was not sure that Link would come. The day before Link had left on his search for Navi five years earlier he had made Zelda a promise. He had sworn to her than no matter where he went or what he did he would always come back for the New Year festival and the start of spring: and he had lived by that promise.

Now she was not sure he would.

The New Year celebration was held at Lake Hylia this year, hosted by the Zora. Not even sure she wanted to go, Zelda had arrived expecting disappointment.

The Zora had spared no expense. They had fishing competitions and games set up, diving challenges, dancing scarecrows, underwater obstacle courses and fun of all kinds. The laboratory scientist had even joined in, making exciting potions and concoctions which he was using to entertain the children. Every few minutes a great _boom_ and a flash of colorful smoke would explode in front of the laboratory and the crowd of children would cheer.

Zelda was enjoying herself very little, though. Everything reminded her of the fun she and Link could be having. The sound of the laughter of the people around her made her angry. It was their fault Link left her time and time again.

As midnight approached she had nearly lost hope. Dismayed, she made her way across the bridge to the island in the middle of the lake. She had once met Link there, in the guise of sheik, and helped him in his quest to enter the water temple.

She shook her head, trying to forget. She didn't want to think about that anymore.

She made her way to the great tree on the island and leaned against the trunk, waiting for midnight to strike. Sighing, she wished it would all end so she could go home.

Immediately as that thought struck her someone took hold of her and pulled her behind the tree. She found herself staring into Link's face.

"I told you I would come," he smiled.

"Link," she exclaimed, her eyes dancing in the moonlight.

"I've only come just for a few minutes, then I have to be on my way."

"Do you really?"

"Yes."

"You won't stay?"

"No," he didn't hesitate. "There's nothing for me here."

"Nothing?" she said softly.

He hesitated, then replied bluntly. "Nothing."

Zelda's eyes fell to the ground.

She gave up and flopped onto the grass. Link followed suit.

Together they watched the Goron's patented firework display, its beauty amplified as the swirls of light exploded and reflected on the glassy surface of the lake. As the last one died out Link took out his Ocarina.

Zelda was through protesting. She knew it would do no good, but watching him leave was almost too much to take.

"I have to go before anyone sees me," he said.

"You'll be back soon, won't you?"

"As soon as I can," he replied. He had fooled neither Zelda nor himself with his answer.

"You will keep your promise…?"

"I won't break my promise," he assured her. He brought his Ocarina to his lips and played a few haunting notes. Before the tune ended he had vanished in a swirl of light.

Zelda felt a familiar empty feeling come over her as she turned to find Impa. Now she just wanted to go home.


	6. Chapter 6 Because of You

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid  
Because of you  
Kelly Clarkson

Chapter 6

Because of You

Zelda awoke with a scream from the same dream that plagued her so often over the past few years. She could swear she still could see the flames dancing on the walls of the castle. She shut her eyes with a shudder.

Trembling she sat up from bed. She put her hands to her eyes as though trying to rub the images out of her mind. When at last she sat up the first thing she saw was her book, "the Legend of Zelda", sitting on the table beside her bed. Sudden annoyance swelled up in her as she looked at it.

She didn't want to think about Link anymore. It hurt too much. She knew if he ever came back all it would hold for her would be another painful goodbye. She picked up the book and got out of bed. As she did so her eyes caught the large mirror that hung on her vanity. What she saw almost made her scream.

The eyes looking back at her from the mirror were not her own deep blue ones, but eyes of fiery red. Her long golden hair was lost in the reflection. The image before her showed hair of a more sandy color. It was covered in a hat but hung wildly over the flaming eyes. Her smooth, unblemished skin had been replaced by skin darkened and worn by the sun.

She stood staring into the face of a person she had not seen in many years, and thought she would never see again- though she had often seen it in her dreams.

"Sheik," she whispered hoarsely. One hand extended and touched the glistening surface. The reflection of Sheik followed suite. Their hands met through the glass. Though Zelda was staring into the mirror with an expression of utmost shock and dismay, Sheik smiled back at her, mischievously and almost beckoningly.

"No," Zelda whispered. "I can't."

Her faux reflection stared back unflinchingly.

"You're gone. You don't exist. None of it does," she said shakily. "It is over."

Suddenly a great sense of loss hit her as her own words penetrated as truth. She would never be Sheik again. Sheik was dead, and so was the life she had once known. Sorrow turned to fear and frustration which overwhelmed her.

"It is over!" she nearly screamed. Sheik's eyes widened as Zelda's hand left the glass and grabbed hold of the mirror's edge. With all her might she swung the mirror, flipping it over on its rotating hinge. The edge caught the wall behind it and with a chilling rattle the glass shattered. Shards fell to the floor, but some chunks remained in the frame. Through their cracked faces Zelda could faintly make out her own reflection: a girl filled with terror.

Shocked at what she had done, emotions overpowering her, she turned and thrust the book she held into the chest at the foot of her bed and slammed the lid shut, not wanting to lay eyes on it again. She didn't want to read it, think about it or even see it anymore. She didn't want to see any of it, anything that would make her think about it, about him….

Tomorrow she would tell Impa about the dreams. She had to make it all go away. Impa would know what to do. By this point Zelda was willing to try anything to purge the image of her own smoldering death from her eyes: no matter what it would take.

"What were you thinking? Have you no respect at all for my authority or your position?" the king shouted across the hall.

Zelda stood in her usual spot across from his throne, staring into his red, angry face. She had been waylaid on her way to find Impa by one of her father's guards. She was summoned, once more, to stand before her father. Like a prisoner before a judge she was awaiting her execution.

"Of course, Father," she replied stonily.

"I don't know what to do with you! I am this close to keeping you under lock and key, if that is what it takes to make you come to your senses. That boy is trash, and you are not allowed to see him!"

Zelda bit her tongue. Arguing would get her nowhere.

"Having you parade around in the open like a common peasant is enough to shame me to my grave. For a thousand years our family has worked to create a legacy of honor and greatness that will never be forgotten, and now my only daughter is single handedly tearing down all we have built!"

Zelda clenched her fists and fought to stay in control.

"What do you think I am, a fool? I am no fool, and I will not allow you to make me into one. I thought putting you on my council would help you grow up, but all I see coming from you is worthless treaties and ideas that will lead to war with the Gerudos. I am ashamed to leave you on the council. The other members are losing faith in me through your actions. The entire country thinks you have lost your mind. What can I do with you, Zelda! What are you trying to do to me? What would your mother think if she saw you?"

Instantly Zelda's eyes began to burn. He never spoke of her mother. Ever.

"She was a woman of integrity and nobility. What are you doing with her name? What do you think you are doing?"

Zelda could stay silent no longer. "I am not ashamed of myself!" she cried. More emotion was flowing through her than she had ever felt before. She knew now that she had opened her mouth there would be no stemming the flow. "All I have ever done is try to make you proud! I've done all I can. I have joined your council. I have spent years of my life working to help you make Hyrule a better place. I have done everything in my power to make you proud and to carry on the honor of our house."

"Do not raise your voice with me!" the king shouted. "All you have done is talk of weak truces with inferior groups. You've done nothing to make peace with the Gerudos. You've done nothing about the weakening economic situation. You've done nothing about the labor disputes in Kakiriko Village or any other of the growing towns and cities."

"I'm looking toward the future, trying to keep peace. That is not weakness," Zelda began.

"It is when you treat inferiors as equals," her father protested. "You show no respect for our superiority."

"You are just upset that I won't bend over backwards to let the Gerudo thieves terrorize the people of Hyrule's small towns and villages," Zelda retorted.

"The possessions of a few peasants are nothing compared to war with the Gerudos. You said you stand for peace."

"There can be no peace under oppression. Why is it that you are so willing to trample the rights of the more docile peoples of Hyrule yet you are unwilling to stand up to salvage the rights of your own people when it is inconvenient for you?" Zelda asked in bewilderment.

"That is not under your jurisdiction," her father glared at her. "I put you on my council in hopes that it would help you grow up. All you have done is shamed me further. All you have done is made a public mockery of yourself. You have brought dishonor on my name, your mother's name and your own name. She would be ashamed of you," he spat.

Never before had any words cut Zelda as painfully as did those. With one sentence he had ripped her heart out. She felt empty: hollow. She had nothing left to lose and nothing holding her up. In complete desperation she exploded. "You don't care. You've never cared! You don't care what anyone thinks of me as long as it doesn't taint your own precious legacy. You only care for yourself. What are you afraid of, Father?"

"Silence!" he roared. The entire room shook, including Zelda. She stopped, silent. "If you will not grow up on your own, then I will find a way to make you grow up. You are not to leave the castle. If my orders are ignored the consequences will be dire. Go to your room, now!"

Zelda was glad. She didn't want to look at him anymore. She pushed the doors open and slammed them behind her.

It had been only two days since the incident with Link in the market. She knew it would be a long, long time before he returned to Hyrule.

Now, she needed Impa- the closest person to a mother she could really remember. Impa, however, had been gone for the past week, in the sacred realm with the Sages. Zelda walked to her room, preparing to spend the remainder of the evening alone and simmering with hurt and anger.

To her surprise when she reached her room Impa was waiting outside the door. Without a word Impa enclosed her in a hug and led her into her chamber.

"How can he do this? How can he treat me this way?" Zelda sighed.

"Sometimes I feel…" she hesitated to say it, but she was speaking to Impa, and she trusted her completely, "that he doesn't even love me at all."

"He does love you," Impa replied simply.

"Link saved him. Link saved his life," she paused, her eyes growing distant and shadowed. "I watched my father murdered before my eyes. At that moment I knew I would do anything to bring him back. Together, Link and I did. Link saved him, just as he saved all of Hyrule. Yet how does Father repay us- by locking me away, by calling me a liar, by banishing Link and driving him away in exile."

"If you will remember, it was that same father who stood between you and Ganondorf on that day. Ganon had come for _your_ life, Zelda, and your father stood in his way. He refused to allow Ganon to harm you. Your father gave us enough time to escape. He died to save you - because he loves you," Impa's voice was full of compassion.

Zelda was torn. Somewhere inside she loved her father, and she hoped that he loved her too. All her life she had tried to get him to tell her, to show her, to exemplify in any way that he cared for her. He had hurt her more than anyone else in her life, and yet she spent most of her life trying to gain his love.

"He'll never be what you wish him to be," Impa said simply, almost sharply.

Zelda's head flew up, her eyes reflecting horror. It was such a simple sentence: such a simple concept. She didn't want to hear it. If that were true then everything she had ever worked for was pointless. The most painful part of all was that she knew Impa was right.

"You can't change who he is," Impa continued.

Zelda felt a tear trickle down her cheek. "I just wish he would-"

"He doesn't know how to tell you," Impa read her thoughts. "It simply isn't his way. He is a proud, strong and stubborn man. In some strange way, I think he believes he is showing how much he loves you by protecting you from something he sees as a threat, no matter how absurdly, condescendingly, or horribly he does so. Some of us simply have a hard time expressing what we feel."

"You're nothing like him," Zelda replied quickly.

"In some ways I am," Impa smiled mysteriously. "You seem to be skilled at surrounding yourself with people who find it hard to use the right words. Instead we act, sometimes for good and sometimes for ill."

"I'm just tired of being abandoned, being left on my own without any confirmation at all."

"Why don't you tell him?" Impa asked quietly.

Zelda felt a knot in her stomach. Sudden fear and trepidation overcame her.

"I couldn't. I can't!" she stammered. "I wish I could tell him, but I'm afraid of what he'll say. What if he…. I couldn't take it. I'm afraid…"

Impa was watching her closely.

"I wish he would tell me…" Zelda replied.

"He doesn't need to tell you. As I said before, it isn't his way. He can only show you, in his own way. He shows you every time you see him- with the way he smiles at you, the way he looks at you… it is no secret." Instantly Zelda became aware that they were no longer talking about her father, and the fact that Impa had picked up on that subtle change quicker then Zelda herself showed just how much Impa really knew. Zelda turned her back on Impa, trying to gather her thoughts which had suddenly grown much more complicated.

Zelda pondered deeply upon that statement and the millions of other thoughts that were swimming through her head. Then something her father said pushed its way to the front of her mind.

"He talked about Mama. Father did…" she said quietly, changing the subject. "He never talks about her."

"He loved her very much. You are so much like her. You have the same grace, the same beauty, and the same gentle manner. She was wise and kind, just like you. She was also strong and determined, like you. I must say, though, that you have inherited your father's stubbornness. Even so, there are times I look at you and swear I'm looking at your mother," Impa paused. "I think that's why it hurts him so much. He misses her terribly."

"He told me," Zelda felt her throat catch, "that she would be ashamed if she could see me now."

Fire instantly burst into Impa's eyes. "That is a lie," she replied emphatically. "I know that wherever your mother is she is proud of you. You are bringing a new dignity and honor to her name. Don't ever let him tell you otherwise.

"He is full of fear and anguish he has never let go of. He's bitter and twisted by his grief. He looks at you and sees your mother and it hurts him, so he hurts you back. It is wrong. You know it, I know it, and he knows it. But you cannot ever let him tell you that you have shamed your mother's name. I knew her well, as well as if she was my sister, and she would be very, very proud of you."

"Thank you," Zelda whispered, hugging her.

"Where is Link?" Impa asked after a moment. "He usually stays for a few days at least. I didn't get to talk to him since I've been back."

"He is gone," there was an odd sense of finality in Zelda's voice.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"I don't think so. Not this time. He left."

"He'll come back," Impa said knowingly.

"No… he was very upset. The people in town…" Zelda hesitated, "they've begun harassing him. They made a public mockery of him. It hurts him that they hate him when he gave up so much to save them… It hurts me, too," Zelda added.

"As it should," Impa said. "It doesn't seem fair that the two people who gave their lives to save this land and bring peace to it should be asked to give their lives again in order to maintain that peace. You two have lead millions of innocent lives into an age of peace and prosperity that leaves you with only misery. It is a truly noble person who sacrifices of themselves once, but it is a glorious person who would do it twice. It just isn't fair, Princess. I am sorry for you both."

Zelda suddenly felt very helpless. She didn't like feeling helpless.

Her thoughts turned back to her nightmares of late. It was time to face them.

"Impa, there's something else I need to talk to you about…"


	7. Chapter 7 Not So Prince Charming

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore  
Seether and Amy Lee "Broken"

Chapter 7

Not so Prince Charming

Link kicked his feet in the dirt as he strolled down the road leading out of Hyrule.

Zelda.

She was all he could think about.

He could hear her laugh, see her smile… she haunted his dreams, lingering in his mind, never letting him go. Even when he left her she was still there. No matter where he journeyed, no matter how far he went, he couldn't escape her.

He still hadn't done it. He hadn't proved himself. He couldn't face her until he had shown to himself, to the world, and to her that he was worthy of her. He battled monsters, rescued people in distress, saved cities, vanquished foes and showed his quality time and time again. Still he wasn't good enough for her.

Every time he returned she was happy to see him, but he couldn't be sure why she was happy. She always referred to him as her friend, and he was afraid to ask for more. She was royalty, and who was he?

He had tried to show her his quality time and time again. Every enemy he defeated, every danger he faced was for her. He had tried to impress her with his tales and stories. He had tried to prove to himself that he was good enough, but he was still not convinced.

As he crossed the border leaving Hyrule he turned back. In the distance lay Death Mountain. Somewhere at its feet stood Hyrule castle. Zelda would be there now.

He wasn't even sure where he was headed. It really didn't matter to him. He passed a small town with people milling about. He stopped at a farmer's small cart on the side of the road and bought an apple. Absentmindedly he sat under a tree, pulling from his pack the book that Zelda had given him. The cover was sun bleached and careworn, the edges of the book slightly frayed from use. He took a large bite of the fruit and opened the book.

"I am the Hero of Time. You must know that I will fight for you, Princess Zelda, no matter where or when or how I must… I will fight for Hyrule and for you." Link read the words that he himself had once spoken. It seemed so long ago- so long ago that he could scarcely remember it.

He leafed through the book as he so often did when he missed Zelda, reliving his old adventures. His reading was difficult and laborious. He had never had any formal schooling at all. Knowing that she had so eloquently written the words that he struggled just to read put their inequality in greater relief.

Even so, just knowing that she had written the words he was reading made him feel happier. It was their one connection: the life they had once shared.

He had had victory. He had defeated Ganon and saved Hyrule, and thus destroyed his own life. He had saved Zelda. He had done his duty. Now he had nothing left.

Sighing he stood up and packed the book away, his mind wandering back to a few days previous. After the blowup in Hyrule Castle town he had made his way to Kokiri Forest, his one true sanctuary.

Once there he had immediately gone to his old house. It seemed to get smaller and smaller every time he went back. Smiling, he had opened his bag and began to unpack his newest souvenirs: a sword (a gift from the King and Queen of Midia), a medallion (a token of gratitude from the people of Akken), and various other mementos from his most recent journeys.

The walls of his home were covered in heirlooms from all of his previous exploits. Masks from Termina were arranged on one wall. He had an entire set of weapons he had been given or acquired through different means. Gifts, tokens and thank-yous adorned every inch of his home.

His eyes instantly were drawn to one of his most precious items: a picture of Zelda in a wooden frame he had carved himself. He had brought a strange invention called a pictograph back from Termina. He had shown Zelda and she had been astounded. No one in Hyrule had such technology. He had taken a picture of her and she had been thrilled. That had been a few years ago. The Zelda in the picture was younger than the Zelda he knew must be in Hyrule Castle today. Still, it was better than nothing.

Smiling at it, he placed it carefully back on the self and began to arrange his newest trinkets. Halfway through, however, he was interrupted by a shout of joy behind him.

"Link!" Saria called in elation. She had flung her tiny arms around his waist and hugged him, looking very high up into his eyes and smiling.

Saria was his oldest friend, whom he could always confide in about anything. His afternoon with her, in the shade of the trees under which he had grown up, was rejuvenating like nothing else in the world.

It was her parting words that had stuck with him, though, and they flooded back now as he made his way down the dusty path.

"Why do you have to leave, Link?" she had asked forlornly. "It seems like time keeps spreading us further and further apart."

"No matter where I go, I'll always be your friend," Link had smiled warmly at her sad expression. Their day together had not been long enough for her.

"You won't find it out there," Saria had said simply as he had turned to leave.

"What?" Link turned, confused.

"You journey far and wide. You travel to distant lands, never resting, always searching. If you haven't found what you're looking for out there by now, you never will."

"Find what?" Link asked apprehensively, a little taken aback by her sudden, poignant comments.

Saria had looked up at him with her large, shining eyes, as innocent as a child's but filled with all the wisdom of the ages. She did not reply. She didn't need to.

He knew what he was looking for. He knew where it was and it wasn't out in the wide world. She was right. No matter how long or how far he searched he would never find it.

Now, the longer he walked the beaten path leading out of Hyrule, the more he thought, and the clearer it became. It was time to end his childish fantasies. He was ready to accept what he had always known- he would never be good enough for the Princess. She deserved more than he could ever give her. He loved her too much to put her through any more.

He had to let her go.

Zelda could never truly forgive her father for the things he said to her that day. She was never quite the same. All the hurt he had built within her over the years, all the fear he had instilled, all the pain he had caused her, had been solidified with his words that morning. However, she didn't let it stop her from doing her duty. She spent the next year doing all the good for the welfare of Hyrule and its people that she could.

Before she knew it her 16th birthday was approaching, and with it was coming the New Year festival.

Darunia was so excited about hosting the festival that year Zelda thought he might just pop. He met Zelda with a bone crushing hug at the doors to Goron City.

"Welcome, my Little Princess!" he boomed as he released her.

"Thank you, Darunia," Zelda smiled while rubbing her sore ribs.

"Call me Big Brother!" he insisted. "After all you've done to help my people, you are like one of us!"

Zelda smiled sincerely, "Thank you, Big Brother."

"Is Link here with you?" Darunia asked, peering behind her.

"No," she replied, surprised that it was the first time she had thought about him that day. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time she had thought about Link.

"I haven't seen my little brother in too long! When you see him, tell him Big Brother wants a word with him!" Darunia said emphatically.

"I will," Zelda assured him as she made her way into the city.

She caught sight of Ruto up ahead and smiled. They so rarely got to see each other.

"Princess!" a tiny voice sounded from somewhere beneath her.

"Hello there!" she grinned down at the young Goron who was tugging at her hem.

Instantly she was ambushed by an entire brigade of young Gorons who began hugging her and gazing admiringly at her.

"Big Brother has told us so much about you!" one spoke in awe. "He told us about your adventures with brother Link."

Zelda was touched by the love of the Gorons who had, apparently, accepted the tale set forth by Darunia without hesitation. It became very clear to Zelda she would not be able to break free of her pint-sized entourage, so she led them over to Ruto with her.

"What does a Princess have to do around here to get a drink of water?" she was almost shouting. "It's very dry in this mountain air! And what am I supposed to eat? These rocks?"

Half a dozen Gorons burst into action, fleeing from her, desperate to please her.

"Hello, Ruto," Zelda called. Immediately Ruto's displeased expression softened.

"Zelda! How are you?"

"I am all right," Zelda half lied.

"Now, where is that Link of mine?" Ruto asked. "I haven't seen him all night!"

"I don't know where he is," Zelda replied truthfully.

"That rascal! I haven't seen him for months! Father's getting impatient. He keeps telling me I have to find a husband soon or he'll choose for me."

Zelda looked shocked but Ruto just laughed. "Don't worry," she said. "I would never let him do that! He can't make me marry anyone I don't want to."

Zelda was absolutely sure about that. Though he acted a little haughty and stubborn to the rest of the world, when it came to his only daughter King Zora was a complete jellyfish.

"Finally!" Ruto exclaimed as a frightened looking Goron returned with a pitcher of water. "What in Hyrule has taken you so long?" She sipped the water and immediately spit it back out. "That is awful! What do I look like: a common goldfish?"

"I'm sorry Lady Ruto!" the Goron cried. In fear he crumpled to the floor in a ball, hiding his face. Ruto looked shocked for a second then a little annoyed. She knocked on his tough skin with her fist, but he didn't respond. "Well, wonderful!" she sat down on him as though he was a boulder. "I'll just have to sit here and wait for something better tasting."

Zelda shook her head and laughed. Zelda relished the time she spent in the company of her friends that night. Saria appeared soon after Zelda arrived, and not long after that Nabooru appeared. All politics were put aside and the four girls giggled and gossiped just like any other girls would. Impa, not prone to gossiping or giggling, sat nearby in silence, watching them. It did her heart good to see Zelda having such a good time.

The young Gorons were enamored with the two princesses, the exotic desert mercenary, and the magical little forest girl and her fairy. Zelda and the sages found themselves the center of attention as Gorons of all ages flocked to their group to talk to them, dote on them and express their admiration.

"Attention everyone!" Darunia called out from the pedestal high in the middle of the great city. "The fireworks are about to begin!"

Everyone immediately flocked outside. As Zelda followed, she found herself alone for the first time all night. It was then that it hit her. Link had not come. The greater shock came that she had not thought about him all night. Even after Darunia and Ruto's queries, she had not let her mind linger on him. She thought about him now, though.

Disappointed, she walked outside and stood near the edge of the cliff and gazed over the side of the Death Mountain Trail and into the cool darkness of the night beyond.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned with a start, but quickly her shock melted into elation. Link had come, just as he had promised.

Together they watched as the Gorons set off a spectacular fireworks display as the New Year passed. The last flash had barely faded from the sky before Link turned to her and said that he had to be going.

"There are many lands out there with lots of dangers," he smiled. "There are adventures waiting for me."

"Before you go, Ruto was looking for you. So was Darunia."

"I know, I visited with them already."

"I guess this is it, then," Zelda said simply. His constant desertion was too much. She wouldn't allow herself to be sucked in this time. She was intent on remaining distant and impassive.

"One year from today…" Link mused.

"What?" Zelda asked.

"One year from today," he said, raising an eyebrow as though she should know what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?"

Link looked slightly disturbed. "The seven years will be up."

Zelda stared at him, still confused.

"The seven years since we returned…? The path will be closed. It will all be over."

Zelda racked her brain. Link was staring at her in disbelief.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, realizing what he was talking about. "Yes, yes… it will all be over," she stammered.

"Are you all right, Princess?" Link looked worried.

Zelda tried to hide her concern. What was happening to her? Something was definitely wrong, but she couldn't tell him. How could she explain to him that more and more the memories of their past were vanishing from her. It frightened her greatly. What was worse, it would hurt him, and she couldn't bring herself to do that.

She felt somehow guilty and traitorous.

She couldn't tell him.

"I'm fine," she replied simply.

He stared at her with a frown on his face. She was being purposefully distant, and he could take the hint.

After a moment of silence, he bid her farewell. A simple, brisk goodbye was all he would give her. He had vowed to remain aloof. He wouldn't burden her any longer.

"Goodbye," she replied casually. He had already begun to make his way down the canyon, knowing it would be a year before he would see her again. Once a year was all he would allow himself. He had to set her free. Seeing her just at the festival would be enough to ensure she was safe and sound. That was all he could ask for.

He hoped she couldn't see how much it was killing him to leave her. He felt as though this was the end. He suddenly felt empty and hollow inside, though each footstep became as heavy as if he were wearing iron boots on his feet.

Zelda turned her gaze back to the view before her. Link looked back, disappointed that she had turned away so quickly. He called back to her, "I won't break my promise."

She nodded her head in silence, not turning.

Once again he walked out of her life.

It was with great trepidation that Zelda made her way down to the dining hall. It had been years since she and her father had dined together. Stranger still, he had insisted on making her dress in her most formal and exquisite gown.

The dress was made of light pink silk with gold trimming. Shear sleeves that draped almost to the floor hung from her arms. Her hair was twisted into a bun, upon which was sitting a small golden tiara. The gown's simple train trailed lightly behind her as she made her way down the stairs, wondering what the night held for her.

Truthfully, she would rather romp through a field of deku babas than spend an evening with her father. She couldn't take the coldness in his eyes or the shame he always made a point of expressing he felt in her.

Still, she found herself dressing carefully; making sure everything was perfectly in place. After all these years she was still trying to please him. Cursing her own foolishness, she had left her chamber and started toward the dining hall.

As she made her way down the stairs and into the hall she caught sight of her father, but he was not alone. As she grew closer she could see he was standing next to a tall, thin man with long, white blond hair and eyes as dark and shiny as a beetle's. He was dressed so immaculately it was almost ridiculous. The crown on his head was so large his neck looked like it might snap under the weight. He was covered in furs and ruffles and wore a cape that dragged on the ground behind him. Hiding her laughter she approached them with as much dignity as possible.

"Father, you didn't tell me we would have company for dinner," Zelda smiled at the guest. He smiled back; an oily, false and pretentious smile which gave Zelda's the chills. Her smile quickly faded.

"This is Prince Fabian from Farren. He'll be joining us for dinner," her father announced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Zelda said, but he did not return the greeting. Instead he began to pace in a circle around Zelda, scrutinizing her. She tried to hide the disgust on her face and turned to her father, but he ignored her.

The prince made an indistinguishable mumble and said her father, "Not too tall, I suppose she's slender enough, hair is a nice color, bright eyes… Yes, I suppose she'll do."

Her father nodded.

Zelda was staring at Fabian, looking most appalled. He was leering at her like a piece of meat.

"We shall dine now," Fabian announced.

"Yes, Sire," from out of nowhere an attendant appeared. Fabian seemed to have brought his own entourage with him. The servant bowed him into the dining hall. Fabian walked to the table and an attendant pulled out his chair for him. He took a seat and clapped his hands. Immediately attendants appeared, placing a napkin on his lap, filling his goblet with wine and catering to his every whim.

Zelda couldn't hide her revulsion. "Father, _who_ is he?"

"He is a fine and upstanding, noble man, and if all goes well by the end of the night he will be your fiancé," he replied almost threateningly.

"What?" she cried.

"Behave yourself. I told you I would find a way to make you grow up. Maybe becoming a wife will do the trick."

"I'm only 16," she pleaded.

"I'm told you will be 17 very soon," he replied. "Believe me; you would have been wed earlier if possible. It has taken me almost two years to find a suitable prince who is willing to marry you. Word of your little escapades with the forest boy and your wild imagination has circled further than you know. Fabian seems willing to overlook all that, so you will be on your best behavior."

"I will not marry him!" Zelda spoke just softly enough so that Fabian could not hear from the other room.

"You will do as I say," he proclaimed. "I'm only doing what's best for you." He turned and walked into the dining hall.

Shocked and slightly numb, Zelda followed.

As they waited for dinner to be served, Fabian kept an unwavering eye on Zelda. He was staring so hard she thought he might burn a hole right through her.

"Well, she certainly is beautiful, I will give you that," Fabian spoke to Zelda's father, not to her. "From the stories I've heard of how abnormal she is I would not have pictured her as so splendid looking." He laughed as though he had made a joke.

"I beg your pardon!" Zelda burst out.

Fabian turned to her and scowled. "That will have to stop. I did not ask you to speak."

Zelda gaped at him.

"So will the lies and fantasies," he nearly commanded her.

"They aren't lies-" Zelda began.

"Talking out of turn, again? You will remain almost silent when you are queen. You will speak only when spoken to and asked for a response. Furthermore, you will always address me as Sire or Your Majesty or the likes. As my wife you will learn to respect your superiors. The people of Farren do not want a queen who babbles on and doesn't know her place. A queen should be beautiful and silent." Zelda was staring at him with such disgust and shock that she was sure she must look comical. Confident that he had convinced her to hold her tongue, Fabian now turned back to her father. "See there, you have to make sure they know their place. I'm sure I can train her in time for the wedding. I'll have no embarrassments," he continued to talk to her father as though she were not there. "If she remains quiet we can probably hide the manner of her sub-intelligence as well. Goodness knows the last thing we need is a stupid woman running at the mouth!"

Even Zelda's father looked slightly shocked, but he forced a smile as Fabian laughed at his own cleverness.

Zelda allowed all of the rage she had been building up to explode within her. She stood up from her chair.

Fabian stopped laughing.

She started walking towards him, fists clenched, shaking with fury.

"I say, what _is_ she doing now?" he looked at her father in dismay.

Zelda approached him, brought back her hand and struck him across the cheek with all of her might.

He wailed like a little girl, swayed and toppled over in his chair with a crash. Immediately his attendants cried out and rushed to him, trying to upright him and his chair.

"She's completely mad!" he moaned from the floor.

Zelda's father stared at her with a mixture of fury and utter disbelief.

She wouldn't let him see her cry. Without a word, a cloud of smoke exploded around her. When it cleared she was gone.


	8. Chapter 8 Flight to Freedom

Too many years  
Fighting back tears  
Why can't the past just die…  
The Phantom of the Opera

Chapter 8

Flight to Freedom

Zelda frantically thrust some clothes into a sack, along with a few provisions. She didn't have much time. Her father would be furious once the shock wore off. She had to leave, and she had to leave now. With everything packed she vanished once more, reappearing in the horse stable.

She located her mare and began to saddle her up as quickly as possible. The sun had nearly set. It would soon be night, and if she could get far enough away before dark they wouldn't be able to find her.

Zelda tied her sack to the back of the saddle and mounted, her heart beating a mile a minute. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. The thought of it left her terrified and confused and excited all at once.

The one thing she knew for sure was that she could not stay here any longer. She would not be a piece of meat for her father to sell into virtual slavery on a whim.

She didn't regret what she had done- not for a second.

"Ya!" she spurred her horse and started out of the stables, only to find Impa blocking the doorway.

"I have to leave, Impa. I can't stay here anymore," Zelda said simply.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Yes, I am leaving. I won't be his property. He can't sell me. He can't enslave me!" she nearly screamed. She was still furious and terribly, terribly hurt. "You can't stop me from going."

"No, I can't," Impa said as she stepped to the side. "Take care, my princess."

Zelda couldn't reply. With a lump in her throat and her eyes stinging she spurred her horse once more and galloped out into the dusk.

Night came quickly as Zelda sped across Hyrule field. Her mind was too much of a blur to think about where she was going, but somewhere around the entrance to Zora's domain she realized she was headed to Kokiri Forest. She had no idea where Link was now, but Kokiri Forest seemed as good as anywhere else to look. He probably wasn't even in Hyrule any longer. Maybe Saria knew where he had gone. If nothing else she could stop there and rest before setting out for good.

She wasn't afraid. She had been out on her own once before, long ago. Somewhere inside she knew she could take care of herself until she found him. The only thing she was certain of was that she couldn't go back home.

It surprised her how calm she had become. She was expecting fear to come over her at some point. She would feel nervous or lonely or unsure. Instead she felt calm and, oddly enough, excited.

Rolling hills stretched out before her into the night. This was what she wanted: what she had always longer for.

It was well past midnight when the trees of Kokiri forest came into view. She would stop and rest there for the remainder of the night.

As she drew nearer her eyes came across something large sprawled out among the trees. Curious, she veered to the left to get a better look. A sickly feeling came over her as the lump took clearer shape. It was a person, probably a man, lying face down in the grass. He wasn't moving.

Zelda approached more cautiously now. Her first impression, and fear, was that he was dead. Reluctantly, she dismounted and walked toward him. As she drew near his head rose slightly. Pitifully he tried to raise himself up with one arm.

He was alive! She rushed to his side, kneeling down in the grass beside him.

"Link…" he whispered hoarsely. "I… need… Link…."

He was fairly young, maybe only a few years older than herself. He had jet black hair that hung shaggily over his eyes. His face was covered in scrapes and bruises. On top of his head sat a small crown. Though his clothes were torn and ripped, she could tell they were high quality. This was obviously a man of importance.

Zelda began searching him for signs of injury. Suddenly she became aware of dampness beneath her legs. She looked down at the ground beneath her. Even the moonlight she could see that she was kneeling in a puddle of blood. Slightly shaken she lifted his cape and found a long, bloody gash. It was extremely deep, running down the length of his side. Suppressing the nausea that had suddenly seized her, she looked around frantically.

"Help!" she screamed. "Help!" It was pointless. She was in a remote section of Hyrule in the middle of the night. There was no one nearby.

Hastily she began to shred the hem off of her skirt into long strips of cloth. She tore his armor off and tossed it aside, then ripped off what remained of his shirt and threw the bloody mess on the ground. She bound him as tightly as she could with her makeshift bandages. He moaned softly, but soon fell into silence, which worried her even more.

His wound was bad- very bad, and he had lost a lot of blood. She had to get him help as soon as possible. She felt completely numb, though she never hesitated. She knew she had to get him onto the horse somehow. Zelda slipped her arms underneath him, immediately seeing it was of no use.

He was tall, probably a few good inches over six feet, and broad. He must weigh over two hundred pounds. Zelda, being only a few inches over five feet and barely over one hundred pounds, knew she couldn't lift him. Besides, if she wasn't careful she could hurt him even more. Looking around for a solution she suddenly realized she didn't need one.

Cursing her own stupidity she stood up, reached her arms out to him and closed her eyes, concentrating. A bluish light began to glow around him. She'd never lifted anything so heavy before, but she forced herself to focus. The need was dire- there was no room for doubt.

Impa had always told her it that her size didn't matter, only the size of her will.

Closing her eyes, she gritted her teeth and poured all of her energy into exerting enough power to lift the man. She opened her eyes. A crystal of blue light had formed around him and he was hovering horizontally over the ground.

Zelda mounted her horse and started as quickly as possible, not sure where to go. The man needed assistance as quickly as possible. She was closest to Kokiri forest, but she didn't know how much help they could give her. Still, it was at least an eight hour ride back to Hyrule Castle. Finally she decided it would be best to get him help immediately, no matter how small the help might be. She spurred her horse towards the entrance to the Kokiri forest, the man hovering behind her. She wound through the trees and through the wooden archway, across a small bridge, through another archway and finally found herself in the middle of Kokiri forest.

Small wooden homes made from the remains of massive tree trunks stood all around. The Kokiri were all asleep, and the village was silent.

"Help!" she shouted as she tore down the small pathway. She didn't know where Saria lived and couldn't even be sure that she was there at the moment.

"I need help!" she again, causing as much of a raucous as possible. Slowly, one by one, Kokiri began popping their heads out of their homes, but once they saw who was shouting they immediately gasped, jumped back inside and slammed their doors. Zelda suddenly realized how bizarre she must look: a Hylian in the middle of Kokiri forest, on a horse, with a man encased in a crystal floating behind her, screaming in the middle of the night. No wonder they were frightened.

"Zelda?" someone shouted.

Zelda turned to see Saria running towards her looking shocked.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, then she saw the man and gasped. "What's wrong?"

"This man is badly hurt," Zelda said quickly. "If we don't help him he'll die."

"Come with me," Saria jumped into action, her large eyes wide and shocked. "We'll take him to the Deku tree. He'll know what to do."

Zelda followed her through the little village, past some more dwellings, over a small stream and into a wooded passage that led to a huge clearing. In the middle of the massive grove stood the Deku tree.

"Great Deku Tree!" Saria shouted. "Great Deku Tree, help. This man is hurt."

"Princess Zelda," the Deku tree spoke slowly and calmly. "How may I be of assistance?"

"I found this man badly wounded outside of your forest. He's bleeding badly and needs help."

"We do not know much about healing here…" the Deku Tree replied. Zelda's heart sank. She should have taken him back to the castle. "If thine need is dire, however, we will do what we can. We do have something that might help. Saria, doest thou know of the green mushrooms that grow near the entrance to the Lost Woods?"

"Yes, Great Deku Tree," she repied quickly.

"Bring them hither to us. They might help to stop the bleeding and ease the pain. Unfortunately, I am afraid it will not be enough to save the young Hylian."

"Anything will help," Zelda replied. "Thank you."

She followed Saria home where they laid the man out on the floor. Saria left and quickly returned with an armful of mushrooms which they mashed up into a fine, watery paste. Zelda removed the blood soaked bandages she had put on him and she and Saria set out to clean the wound.

Zelda felt overwhelmingly sick as she worked. His side was torn away and the hole left behind was filled with a fleshy yellow substance. The bleeding still hadn't stopped. They quickly packed the mushroom medicine into the wound and rebound him with clean bandages as the Deku Tree had instructed. The man hadn't moved the entire time, and Zelda's hopes were fading.

"That's all we can do," Saria replied as they tied off the bandage. "I'm sorry we can't help more. What will you do now?"

"I'm going to take him back to Hyrule Castle," Zelda replied. Any thoughts of her running away to find Link were gone. She didn't even consider it. This was more important.

"It's a long way…" Saria said, looking worried. "What were you doing way out here anyway?"

"It is a long story. I'll explain it later. Right now, I have to go," it was nearly noon now, and she needed to set off. "If I hurry I can make it home before dark."

Zelda bid Saria a hasty farewell and sped out of the city with the man in his makeshift stretcher behind her. The Kokiri came pouring out of their homes to wave goodbye to her as she passed. Word had traveled quickly that it was the Princess who had come to their village, and they were all anxious to catch a glimpse of her as she rode by.

Zelda rode as quickly as she could, never slowing and stopping only to give her horse a much needed rest. She wished she could use her teleportation to take him home immediately, but she didn't have the skill to carry another with her.

It was a restless day. Wind blew incessantly, a sure sign of a storm. Sure enough, before dusk the black clouds that had been looming in the distant finally caught up with her. The fading light of the sun was shut out completely as a blanket of black clouds stole over Hyrule. As she neared Zora's domain the rain began to fall. It was not yet spring, and Zelda had nothing more than a light dress and a cloak on. She pulled her cloak around her more tightly and squinted as the wind plastered rain onto her face.

Hyrule field continued to grow darker, colder and wetter. The temperature hovered just above freezing. The rain had long ago soaked through Zelda's cloak and the cold was becoming unbearable. Her breath lingered in the frigid air before her. Her hair hung limply, completely drenched. The cold was beginning to freeze the water on her- leaving her covered in small icy beads. Numbness had set into her hands and feet.

She was starving and had not had any sleep in nearly thirty six hours. Not counting her trip to Kokiri forest the night before she had been on the back of a horse, riding full speed for almost eight hours straight. To top it all, she had to put all of her remaining energy into keeping the man safely hovering behind her, which was energy sapping all by itself.

Between the cold, the fatigue and the hunger there had never been a more welcome sight than Hyrule castle as it finally appeared over a ridge.

She gripped her reigns tighter despite the fact that she no longer had feeling in her fingers. She was almost there.

Zelda was trembling violently now. It was taking all of her strength to simply stay in the saddle. Her breathing was becoming fast and frantic. She didn't even know if the man was still alive.

The castle was closer now. The wind began blowing more fiercely. She hunched up her shoulders and shivered.

She flew past the bridge that led towards Kakiriko Village. She turned sharply, heading for the castle gate, but it was shut. It was hours past sunset. In dismay she pulled back on the reigns, coming to an abrupt stop.

"Hello there!" She shouted. He voice barely carried over the sound of the wind and the rain. She gazed up at the wall above the gate. She knew there were guards there, but in the darkness she couldn't see them and they couldn't hear her through the storm. She shouted once more, with no avail.

Zelda could feel her body shutting down. She had come all this way only to find herself locked out. The entire journey had taken its toll on her. She screamed out once more, swaying slightly, gripping on as tightly as possible.

With great effort she lifted her frozen arm into the air, extended her hand and pointed her finger. A small ball of fire burst out of its tip and sailed into the air. About ten feet up it exploded in a burst of light, illuminating the sheet of rain that continued to pelt down from the clouds above. A moment later two guards peered down from the parapets above.

"Who goes there?" they shouted in surprise.

Zelda threw back her hood, "The Princess, Zelda!" she cried back. The world around her was growing hazy. "Let me… in…" she gasped. The fireball had taken all of her remaining strength. Her fingers refused to hold on any longer. Her legs went limp. As unconsciousness took her she let go of the reigns and slipped from the saddle, landing with a splash on the mud covered ground. The crystal around the wounded man sputtered and died, letting him fall to the ground as well.

"Princess!" they exclaimed as they watched her faint.

"Don't just stand there, hurry and open the gate!" the commander barked. "You two," he pointed at two nearby guards, "get down there and take the Princess to the healers immediately! And notify the King, he'll want to know she's back!"

Zelda awoke to warm sunshine streaming down on her face. She rolled over and pulled the blankets further up over her head, reveling in their warmth and comfort. She could hear sounds of someone bustling around nearby.

Then the thought struck her, why was someone in her room? She opened her eyes and peaked over the covers. It shocked her to realize she was not in her room, but in the Healing Hall.

In an instant the entire ordeal flooded back to her. She couldn't remember anything past telling the soldiers at the gate to open up for her, though. She sat up in the bed, feeling very stiff and sore.

"Careful there, Little Miss!" a short, round, rosy cheeked woman with flaming red hair that was touched with grey and a cheery smile rushed to Zelda's side.

"Where is he?" Zelda asked. "Is he all right?"

"You mean the poor soul they found with you at the gate? He's alive. He isn't well by any means, but he's still alive."

"Let me see him," Zelda started to get out of bed.

"Oh, no you don't. He's still unconscious and weak as a kitten. He's in no state for visitors. You, my little one, need to stay here and recover yourself before you can worry about others." Althea pushed Zelda back into bed.

"I'm fine, really," Zelda insisted.

"I'll not have you setting foot out of this bed until you've eaten and I've got a good dose of fairy spring water down your throat, and that's that!" Althea brought a tray of food over and shoved a fork into her hand.

"Yes, Althea," Zelda smiled. Althea was the most accomplished and gifted healer in all of Hyrule. She had been brought in to serve the royal family when Zelda's father was only a boy. She knew Zelda as well as almost anyone could.

Zelda picked up the fork but didn't take a bite. Instead she peered down the row of beds to a bed in the corner which was shrouded. He must be there, she though. She hoped the poor man would be all right.

"Eat, eat!" Althea prompted. Zelda took a bite and suddenly realized how hungry she was. It had been over a day since she had eaten anything. Ravenously, she spooned her entire breakfast down her throat, then ate a second helping. She quickly gulped down her bottle of fairy spring water, which wasn't bad at all. In fact it was pretty good. The water had a sweet, sugary taste to it. Even as she drank it she could feel its magic running through her veins, renewing her.

"What happened to me?" Zelda put a hand to her side, which still felt tender.

"What happened to you?" Althea exclaimed as she put the finishing touches on a tray of food for Zelda. "You showed up at the gate last night, screaming your royal little head off, blasting fire into the air and rousing the guards. Then, you faint away and fall off and your horse. They find you half drowned, lying in the mud, frozen to the bone! Lucky you didn't get more hurt than you did!" Althea shook her head in dismay. Zelda couldn't help but laugh. A little bruise on the side and a headache wasn't all that bad, considering- but Zelda knew Althea well enough to know that this was just her way.

"Why, with you here I'll never be out of business. If I had a rupee for every time you've fallen from that horse of yours, or from climbing a tree, or gotten scrapes acting like a little soldier with your sword, or gotten hurt doing any of the other crazy things you do, my little princess, I'd be rich!" Althea threw her hands into the air and walked back to her table of potions. She turned and threw Zelda a quick smile. Zelda returned it.

"You'll be alright, though," Althea said kindly. "You're a strong one, I've always said. It'll take more than a little fall like that to stop you. What you were doing out there in the first place is a mystery to me."

Zelda didn't reply.

"Who is he? Where did he come from?" Althea asked, guessing Zelda's mind.

"I don't know," Zelda shrugged. "I found him all the way out by Kokiri Forest, just lying there."

"And what were you doing all the way out there?"

Again she didn't answer.

"All right, all right. I won't pry," Althea laughed. "It's none of my business," she paused, then said more gently, "it's a kind thing you did, getting him back here. A few more hours and he wouldn't have survived. You did well, too- with the medicine and the bandages. You're a one of a kind, my girl. Of course, your father was none too pleased to see him."

"Oh," Zelda groaned. "My father…"

"Carrying on about you bringing worthless bums into the castle, but, bum or not, I wouldn't just let him die. After getting a closer look at him, though, I don't think he's a bum at all. He's royalty if you ask me. There's no mistaking it."

Zelda nodded in agreement.

"He was worried sick about you, Love," Althea said sincerely, "when you vanished after dinner. Cursing Impa, he was, screaming about how she didn't take care of you good enough. Course he was also screaming about you being ungrateful and reckless, as usual."

Zelda was used to that, but she felt a pang of guilt as well. She hadn't wanted to get Impa in trouble.

"Where is Impa?" Zelda asked.

"She left after your father started hollerin' at her. Said she had urgent business. She didn't back down to him, I'll have you know. She's got nerves of steel and more sass than you and me put together, and that's saying something."

Zelda giggled.

"She said she'd be back soon, don't you worry."

"Thank you, Althea," Zelda kissed her cheek as she began to leave the healing hall.

"He was relieved that you came back," Althea said as Zelda turned towards the door. "You about frightened him to death."

Zelda stopped for a moment, but didn't turn. She didn't want to talk about him. If he really cared… she pushed him from her mind.

"You will let me know the moment he wakes up, won't you?"

"Of course, Little Miss, of course," Althea replied.

"Thank you," Zelda said. As she passed the curtained bed she caught a glimpse of the man through a crack in the material. He looked pale and weak, but still alive, and for that Zelda was grateful.


	9. Chapter 9 Just Another Fool

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And my scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

Papa Roach "Scars"

Chapter 9

Just Another Fool

Each day after the council meeting Zelda made her way to the Healing Hall to check on her mystery man. Althea had continued to care for him, though he still hadn't woken up. She kept a constant flow of fairy water going into him. His cut was healing, but slowly. Althea said that he had been nearly dead when he had been found, so healing would go slower than if treatment had begun immediately after he had sustained his wound.

Though he greatly improved immediately after Althea's care began, he had frequent relapses. Every so often he would slip into a deeper sleep, his breathing would slow and his heartbeat would drift away to almost nothing. Althea assured Zelda that he would pull through, but there were times when even Althea looked worried.

About a week after he arrived his condition stabilized. A peaceful look overtook him and he resembled someone who was simply in a deep and comfortable sleep.

With each visit Zelda would get that familiar anticipatory feeling, but each day he would still be asleep when she arrived. Sometimes she would stay and sit by his bed for a while and wonder.

What was his name? Where did he come from? Who had done this to him? How did he know Link? Why had he come here? Who was he?

She looked long at him. He had a strong face- a handsome face. There was no question to her that he was some kind of nobility. She could tell just by looking at him.

There was something strange about him, though. His ears were the first indicator. They were so tiny- so short and round. Only Gerudos had ears like his, and he was definitely not Gerudo. She wondered often how far he had traveled to get to Hyrule. Stranger still was the question of how he traveled all that way with a life threatening injury?

Day after day she got no answers. But each morning held new hope. She would enter the Hall to find the curtain still drawn around his bed. Hope would fade for then, but she never gave up.

With Link, and now Impa, gone she was very lonely. Often she would stay and watch over him for a while. A strange sense of protectiveness for this man had grown in her. She felt greatly responsible for his well being.

It was a great blow when her father appeared, demanding that "the bum" be sent out of his castle.

In the end Zelda had convinced him that the man was royalty and that throwing him out could cause a war with whichever country he ruled. Her father reluctantly agreed, but insisted that the man must leave as soon as he was well enough to.

"And I'll have another prospect in here for you as soon as possible, and you_ will_ behave yourself!" he shouted as he left her.

Zelda was used to his screaming and empty threats. She had long ago learned that his tantrums rarely amounted to anything. Still, if he did manage to find her another suitor she wasn't sure how she would get out of it again.

She didn't dwell on her father, though. Instead, she spent much of her time in the Healing Hall. Althea had taken her under her wing, and even began teaching her about healing remedies and secrets of the trade. So, though day after day her mystery man continued to struggle to regain consciousness without success, her time in the Healing Hall never felt wasted.

It was almost two weeks since her chaotic return to Hyrule Castle that she entered the Hall to find he had awoken. Althea was hovering over his bed, fussing over him. Zelda entered quietly and slowly made her way over, though inside she felt like shouting for joy. She could see him sitting up for the first time.

He was awake!

"You've been nearly dead for two weeks!" Althea was saying as she settled a tray of food before him. "You need to put some meat back on those bones!"

"Yes, Ma'am," the man's voice was low and croaky, no doubt from his extended period of slumber and hovering near death.

"Oh, Zelda dear!" Althea turned and smiled. "Our patient has returned to the land of the living. The worst is over now. He'll be all right, in time. Now, you eat every bit of that and I'll check on you in a few minutes," she spoke to the man. "Don't you stay too long, Princess. He needs his rest."

Althea bustled away leaving Zelda standing at the foot of the man's bed. Suddenly Zelda felt shy and a bit awkward. In all honesty he looked awful. His eyes were sunken in; his skin was pale and his hair unkempt. He had a thin, stretched look about him. She felt embarrassed watching him and suddenly had no idea what to say to him.

He in turn was staring back at her, his eyes, though ringed with dark circles, looked very much alive. They were dark blue and fiery. There was life in him yet. He gazed at her unflinchingly, almost transfixed. The two stared at each other for the longest time, neither one moving an inch. Something unsaid passed between them in those moments of silence before he finally spoke in a scratchy voice.

"Come now, I can't look that bad, can I?" his gaunt face broke into a weak smile.

Zelda blushed, taken aback. Was she that obvious?

Then he laughed. It was a small, lethargic laugh, but a laugh nonetheless. She smiled too, and then found herself laughing. She walked to the chair beside his bed and sat down.

"My name is-" she started.

"Princess Zelda," he finished.

"How did you know that?"

"Link spoke of you many times," the man replied. "You're the one who saved my life," he said softly, his eyes boring into her. "How can I ever repay you?"

"I'm just glad that you are all right," she said sincerely.

"What happened to me?" he asked. "I lay there for hours, trying to reach Link's forest, but I couldn't make it. The last thing I remember is your face…"

"I found you, outside of Kokiri Forest. I brought you here, to Hyrule Castle: my home."

"Are we far from Kokiri Forest now?"

"Yes, miles and miles away."

"No, I need to get to Kokiri Forest!" he had grown quickly upset and was trying to pull himself up, out of the bed. "That is where Link lives, isn't it?"

"Yes, but-"

"I have to get there, now. I have to find him." Once more he tried to get up, but couldn't even manage to pull himself into a full sitting position.

"You need to lie still," Zelda's voice was firm. "If Althea sees you trying to get up she'll have my head. You're in no condition to travel across all of Hyrule. Besides, Link isn't there now. He's not even in Hyrule."

"What!?" he exclaimed hoarsely. "I have to find him!" exhausted his head fell back against his pillow.

Zelda's eyes filled with compassion. "No one knows where he is now, but he will be here, at this very castle, very soon. He returns every year for the spring festival, and that's just a little over a month away."

"A month?" he whispered hopelessly.

"To be honest, I think you'll need that long, at least, to recover," she said. "You stay here and Link will come to you, I promise you."

He didn't answer, but he had obviously accepted defeat in the situation.

"You should eat," Zelda said more lightly. "Althea will be very cross if you don't."

The man smiled slightly and took a bite.

"All right, you two, visiting time's up!" Althea rushed over and began escorting Zelda from the room.

Zelda made her way toward the door, but looked back. The man was gazing at her as she exited. "You will come back, won't you?" he asked.

"Yes, tomorrow," she replied. He looked pleased. She started once more to leave, but turned at the last moment.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Marth."

"It's nice to meet you, Marth," Zelda replied with a grin, then closed the door behind her.

"You're the Prince of Aritia?" Zelda marveled. "Where is that? I've never even heard of Aritia."

"Very far from Hyrule," Marth replied. "It would take months to reach it by horse."

Marth was sitting up in bed and Zelda was sitting in the chair beside him. It had been three days since he had woken up and already his improvement was astounding. He looked like a completely different person. His face had regained its color and had filled out. His eyes were now as bright and lively as ever. His shaggy hair was now clean and hung carelessly over his eyes. It was a dark blue which shone with silvery blue highlights in the sun.

He was easy to talk to. Self confidence radiated from him almost to the point of cockiness. A slightly impudent smile almost always graced his face. However, he really was kind and good natured. He was completely uninhibited and honest, and sometimes alarmingly so.

She lived in a world where keeping up appearances and living by protocol was essential. She had been taught to never act out, never speak out, never let your heart be known. Guard yourself, hide yourself, protect yourself: at all costs. His candidness was completely new to her, and a bit shocking, but refreshing.

Zelda had not been allowed to stay very long the day before, so she was just getting the chance to ask him the many questions she had.

"How did you get here all the way from Aritia?" she asked. "Why do you need Link so urgently? Who did this to you?" she looked down at his bandaged side.

Marth laughed, "So many questions! I don't even know where to start…"

"I'm sorry," Zelda smiled. "How about this, what brought you to Hyrule?"

Marth looked at her seriously now. "I came to find Link. I need his help. My people and my home need his help- desperately."

Zelda sat in silence, not wanting to interrupt now that she was finally getting her answers.

"Aritia is a land wracked with war and turmoil. We have not had peace since before I was born. My father was King of Aritia. We are of the house of Anri, a legendary hero who saved Aritia thousands of years ago. With this lineage comes great power and therefore great responsibility to maintain peace in our land. This task has not proved simple in any manner.

"All of my life my kingdom has been ravaged by plagues, famines, invading armies and destruction of all sorts. My people do not know what peace even feels like," Marth spoke passionately. Zelda could feel his emotions flaring as he spoke. His eyes had darkened and his voice lowered.

"When I was sixteen the neighboring Kingdom of Dolua invaded Aritia. We were betrayed by one of our own. A man who my father trusted, and who I trusted, betrayed our kingdom and murdered my father. It was pointless savagery, done only to put fear into the hearts of my people: as an example to all those who opposed the power of Dolua."

Immediately Zelda felt a knot in her stomach and a lump in her throat. She knew all too well the horrors of having her home invaded and destroyed, and watching as her father was killed to make room for the invading power to assume control.

"I was forced into exile, fleeing for my life to the land of Talis. I was left to lead the revolt of my people. I led my people into war. It took a year, but we succeeded in overthrowing them. I regained control over Aritia and took my place as Prince, only to have the dark dragon Medeus reappear and resume terrorizing my people once more.

"We were rebuilding from a war that had almost entirely decimated our civilization. Now we had a dragon to contend with. To make matters worse, my sister, Elice, was captured and held hostage by Medeus.

"Aritia would have crumbled and vanished, and my sister would have been killed, if it hadn't been for Link. He was traveling through the area and happened upon us. I met him and he offered to help. Just like that. He didn't want anything in return. He didn't ask for money. He just helped us."

Zelda smiled. That was the Link she knew.

"With his help we destroyed Medeus. He assisted me in rescuing my sister as well. Even when it was all over he remained with us. He even stayed long enough to help us begin rebuilding. He left only after he had stolen and then broken the heart of my sister. She was the reason he left. If it hadn't been for that ordeal…" his voice had become soft and slightly angry, "I wonder if he would have stayed, and things would have been different now…."

Zelda felt a flash go through her. What ordeal? She didn't have time to dwell on that now, for Marth continued with his tale.

"By the time we had vanquished Medeus there was little left of Aritia. Our cities were burned, half of our people lay dead, and all that we had ever had was gone.

"In our weakness, Hardin, King of Akanea, rose up and used the opportunity to his advantage. He is a wielder of black magic: a sorcerer twisted by the evil power he fought so long to posses. He has no mercy. He destroys without thought and reason. He began a campaign of annihilation, his sole purpose being the complete extermination of Aritia and its entire people.

"Most of our men were dead," Marth shook his head, lost in his memories. "Already Aritia lay in shambles. We were in no position to fight Hardin's forces. What was left of our civilization Hardin has begun to destroy.

"We were finally rebuilding!" he burst out in frustration, "but there is such a long way to go. My people are still devastated by poverty and hunger. And now Hardin is bent on our utter destruction. His armies are constantly growing. His spies and mercenaries run rampant, threatening and murdering my people. It won't be long before his armies break through out last defenses, and when he does it will be the end of Aritia. We cannot survive another war," as Marth spoke fire rose in his voice. It was righteous indignity that filled him: a complete unwillingness to surrender, though hope was fading. He turned to Zelda, his eyes blazing.

"If Link returns with me, we will not suffer defeat. Link holds power greater than any in Aritia possess. I know that if he returns with me he can use his power to destroy Hardin. I will not let my people be destroyed!" Marth proclaimed. "Not after we have fought so long and hard to survive," his voice dropped into a desperate whisper.

Zelda was in shock. Hyrule had been through many difficult times, but her land was now basking in an era of peace. Aritia, it seemed, had not known peace in many, many years. Zelda knew first hand what she would do to save Hyrule if it was in danger. She had risked her life and surrendered her happiness to protect Hyrule, and she would do it again.

She reached out and placed her hand on Marth's.

"I know what you're feeling," she said steadily, staring at him unblinkingly. "I understand what it's like…"

"I knew you would," Marth replied. Zelda looked slightly shocked but Marth continued. "Link told me all about what you and he did to save Hyrule. You succeeded in bringing peace to your land."

"Link will help you," Zelda assured him. "He'll return and agree to help you."

"I know he will," Marth smiled. "He's a good friend and an even better man."

Zelda nodded. Marth watched her closely. "So you and he are…" he trailed off presumptuously.

"Friends," she replied sharply.

"I see," Marth nodded.

"You said he spoke of me…" Zelda tried to sound casual. "What did he say?"

"He told me your tale: all about your adventures together."

"And you believed him?" Zelda couldn't keep the shock from her voice.

"Of course," Marth looked amused. "He's never given me reason to doubt him."

"So you believe in the Triforce and that we truly battled with Ganon?" she couldn't help but be surprised. It seemed that no one in Hyrule had believed them, and now a stranger from a strange land did?

"Yes," Marth said, bemused but smiling nonetheless. "Why, should I not?"

"No, it's not that," Zelda assured him. "It's just that here in Hyrule our tale has not been widely accepted."

"I believe you," Marth smiled. "As a man who has seen his share of deception, I know when I am being lied to." He looked at her deeply. "You are not lying to me."

Just hearing those words lifted a burden off of Zelda she felt she had been carrying for years.

"Did Link say anything else about me?"

Marth thought back, "Well, not much else."

Zelda had been fighting the impulse to ask, but finally she could not hold it in any longer, "So, what happened between Link and your sister?" she asked briskly.

Marth smiled at her, his piercing, mischievous smile that seemed to see right through her.

"Link rescued her, and she became, shall we say, quite taken with him."

"Quite taken with him?" Zelda asked skeptically.

"Well, smitten out of her mind would actually be more accurate. She begged me to give him her hand in marriage. With my father gone, she needed my permission. She seemed to sense that I didn't approve, and that made it all the worse. I had heard too many of Link's tales. I didn't want to give my sister to him."

"I thought you said he was good man?" Zelda was torn between jealousy and defensiveness about Marth's sudden change of tone about Link's character.

"He is, don't misunderstand me," Marth replied, "but he is also a wanderer, and he will always be a wanderer. He has no roots. I knew he wouldn't stay put long and Elice deserves more than that. I was right too. Like I said, Link told me of many of his adventures. There was Princess Zanria from Keth. I guess he saved her from a kidnapping plot and her father was so grateful for what he had done he insisted that Link marry her. She was pretty pleased about the idea too, if I remember correctly. He told me he had to escape like a thief in the night to avoid the wedding. Then there was Princess Dari. Then there was Kenzie, Meredith, Solara, Trida," Marth ticked the names off on his fingers, "and Rudo… I think she was from Hyrule."

"Ruto," she corrected him automatically.

"Yes, that's it. From what I heard she doesn't give up easily, either."

"No…" Zelda said in a hallow voice.

"Well, just as I predicted, one morning Link was just gone. Elice's heart was completely broken… are you all right," Marth asked her. Zelda's fists were clenched and her knuckles were white.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why should I care what Link does?" she lied.

Marth did not reply, but stared into her eyes with his intense gaze. She felt as though he was reading her thoughts, and she didn't like it. Grasping for something to say she inquired about the only other thing she could think of.

"You still didn't explain how you came to be hurt… and how you managed to make it all the way to Hyrule in such a state."

Marth smiled slyly at her as she changed the subject. He wouldn't press her.

"My group was ambushed by a band of Hardin's thugs. They tried to kill me- they almost did kill me- but I managed to escape. I knew that Aritia was no longer safe. I had been thinking about going to Link for help, but I didn't want to burden him. However, lying there bleeding to death was a humbling experience. I swallowed my pride and accepted the fact that I needed help. Link was the only one I could go to. With my last bit of strength I made my way to Hyrule."

"But how," Zelda interjected. "You said the journey takes months."

"It takes months by horse. I did not travel by horse," he replied mysteriously. She smiled at him. He was teasing her.

"How did you travel then?"

"Ask me again some time, and I will show you," he replied, then quickly went on. "As you know, I never made it to Kokiri forest. The next thing I remember is seeing your face, then everything went black. I remember pain…" he said. "I know I was in pain, but nothing else."

"Althea told me what you did to get me here," he said gratefully. "That was quite a noble effort on your part. I thank you again."

"There's no need."

"I do not take my life so lightly. You have my eternal gratitude."

She blushed under such praise.

"You must be quite the rider," he mused.

"I do love riding," she smiled.

"You must show me your horses when I recover. I should be out of bed soon."

"I hope so," she replied. She truly meant it, more than she had anticipated.

He gazed at her and opened his mouth to speak, but Althea appeared, shooing Zelda from the room.

"Three days he's been awake, Little One. He needs some more time to rest and recover!"

"Come now, Althea!" Marth exclaimed with a broad smile. "I'm as fit as I ever was! I'll be out of this bed tomorrow."

"Over my dead body you will!" she threatened. "You've got a ways to go, my friend."

Zelda left them arguing and made her way to the library. She had work that needed to be done.

As she walked down the cavernous hall she caught a glimpse of her reflection in a large, gold rimmed mirror. The pearl necklace around her neck shimmered through the glass. Link had given it too her. An empty gift…. How many other girls in how many lands had he given similar gifts to?

She didn't want to believe it. Marth must be mistaken….

Then again, she could think of four girls in Hyrule alone whose hearts Link had stolen.

Saria… Link's best friend from childhood. Saria loved him so deeply. Zelda could see it in her eyes. But Link had left Kokiri forest and left Saria as well.

Ruto… Link had saved her from the wrath of Ganon and Jabu Jabu. Then he had left.

Malon… Link had saved her father, her ranch and her livelihood, not to mention the horses she loved so dearly. Though Malon didn't remember those times, she and Link had become very close again as Link spent much of his time in Hyrule at their ranch helping them out. But, in the end, he always left.

Herself… Link had come to her rescue: her personal knight in shining armor. He had saved her too, but he always left.

Even Nabooru, tough as nails Nabooru, had a soft spot for Link!

Reality struck her like lightning. She felt like a fool: an absolute fool. Marth's story about Elice and Link could just as well have been about Ruto and Link, Malon and Link, Zelda and Link…. How many others were there with similar stories?

"Kenzie, Dari… and who in Hyrule is Meredith!?" she though venomously. She felt as though a great beast were coming to life inside of her. It screamed and cried like a wounded animal: carnal and uncontrollable. It cursed Link for all he had done, unforgiving and unrelenting.

No, she shook her head. Link was not that way. Link was kind and helpful and he cared for people, that was not a crime.

She had thought Link cared for her… but she was just another name on the list of damsels he had saved. She was just another silly girl, foolish enough to fall for her rescuer. She was just part of another adventure to add to his tally: nothing more.

Her hand ran over the chain of the necklace. The beast within her bristled and growled.

No matter where she went or what she did she couldn't escape her past, and she couldn't escape him.

She took the necklace off. It didn't mean anything anymore: just another painful memory.


	10. Chapter 10 The Royal Tour

I've grown so used to being alone  
Couldn't be much worse if I were gone and in a way, I am  
It's just too hard to hold onto what is never around…  
LeAnn Womack "He Oughta Know that by Now"

Chapter 10

The Royal Tour

Zelda visited Marth's bedside every day for the next week. The morning council had never seemed to drag on so long when as she sat wishing for them to end so she could go to see him.

His recovery was close to miraculous. Every day he seemed stronger and more alive. Sitting in the quiet of the healing hall the two spent much of each day in each other's company.

Zelda soon learned that Marth was a brave warrior, and if he was a little cocky he had reason to be. He had a royal bearing, but was, at heart, very down to earth. He had a fiery intensity about him that was captivating, and she couldn't help but notice that he was extremely handsome.

Her first impressions seemed to hold true. He was completely open and free from inhibition. Everything he undertook he seemed to go at with a power and conviction she had never before experienced. Failure was not an option to him. If he started something he would finish it, no matter what.

It was easy to see that Marth would never accept defeat. The very fact that he was alive stood as a witness of his fortitude. She could see it in his eyes as he spoke about his home and all he had done in his time as ruler there. The years of suffering and toil he had endured seemed to have left him slightly hardened and wise beyond his years, but he was still quick to laugh and seemed overflowing with warmth as he would stare deeply into her eyes. His life had been anything but simple, but then again, neither had Zelda's and the two soon found they had much in common.

In fact, she found she could relate to him better than anyone she had ever confided in. He seemed to understand her. He didn't dismiss her feelings, he simply listened to her… and that was all she really needed. In a world which looked upon her at such a surface level it was a breath of fresh air to meet someone who could see beyond her crown and her title and see who she truly was. She was a princess, but that wasn't all she was. He never condemned, and it wasn't long before she found herself trusting him to a degree she never thought possible. In fact, it was all a little frightening to her.

Her time with him became her most treasured hours of the day. Council days were fast becoming her most dreaded. She would sit while they droned on, her mind far from their squabbles. Her eyes would glaze over, her mind would wander and images of Marth would cloud her vision. Her inattentiveness was becoming more and more evident, much to the annoyance of her father.

So it was with a sinking feeling that she made her way to the council a bright, clear morning some two weeks after Marth had regained consciousness. She walked silently down the hall, stifling a yawn and already wishing the morning was over. Suddenly her heart leapt into her throat as she felt a hand close around her wrist and pull her into an adjacent hall.

She nearly screamed out in fear. Then she saw who it was and cried out in shock, "Marth? What are you doing here?"

"Really, is this anyway to congratulate me on my recovery?" he smiled.

Zelda was beaming now. "Althea discharged you?"

"My sentence has ended," he bowed dramatically. "I had to fight her pretty hard to get it to end, but I couldn't stand another day in that bed!" he exclaimed.

"You're completely healed, then?"

"I feel better than I have ever felt before," he said with a wink.

"I'm glad," she replied lightly.

"Of course, Althea told me to take it easy, but we both know I won't."

Zelda gave him a crooked smile, "From what I've heard about you, no, you won't."

"How about it, would you like to give me a tour of your Kingdom now that I'm free?" Marth asked.

"I'd love to," she replied honestly, "but I have to meet with the council."

"You can do that any day. This is a day of celebration! Let's go."

"I really would like to, but I can't," Zelda said.

"Sure you can," he said. Taking her by the wrist once more he started down the hall.

"No, I really can't," she shook her head, trying to plant her feet. "My father will kill me if I skip out!"

Marth was undeterred, "We'll explain it to him. He'll understand."

"Marth, please," she begged, her eyes pleading. "Really, he'll be furious."

Marth stopped now, turning and looking at her with those dark, piercing eyes. "You're afraid of him, aren't you?"

She felt her heart stop beating. Why did he have to ask such questions? He waited for an answer, but she couldn't give one.

"Zelda, you've told me about your Mother, about Impa, about everything, but not him. He's your father. Surely you have something to say about him."

She felt her stomach clenching. She had a lot to say, but she couldn't utter a word.

He looked at her even more closely. "You really are afraid of him." It wasn't a question. He seemed genuinely perplexed.

"You seem to find that hard to believe," she commented, her stomach still twisting.

"Well, yes. I mean, my life has been far from a picnic, but the one thing I could always count on was my father. I'd give anything to have him back."

"I once thought the same thing," she muttered without thinking.

He furrowed his brow, apparently digesting this new dimension of Zelda's life.

"I-" she stuttered, "I'll come see you when it's-" He grabbed her wrist once more.

"No, let's go now. Come on." It was not a request. He bent his head low, close to hers. She wished he wouldn't look at her that way. He smiled and began to pull her once more. Suddenly her legs were no longer under her control and she found herself following him without question. "He'll understand. Don't worry."

But Zelda did worry. She worried all the way to the castle's gate. She had always found a way to sidestep her father's demands when she really wanted to. She was afraid though. She was afraid of him. Marth had put it into words: made it real. It was an awful feeling to realize it was true.

Her fear quickly began to melt, however, as they walked together out of the castle's front gate and down the grassy path to the main entrance.

"Good morning, Princess, council ended early this morning?" the guard at the gate greeted her.

Before she could answer Marth replied simple, "Yes, it has."

Without further question the guard bowed as he allowed them to pass. They exited and made their way down the sloping road into town.

By the time they came to the end of the path that lead down to the market her fears were gone. Marth had stopped and was gazing around the bustling town with an appraising eye.

"Let's go," she smiled, almost bursting. "There's so much to show you!"

They spent hours perusing the shops and bazaars. Zelda had a lot of fun explaining to Marth the origins of different goods and items they would see. Marth seemed genuinely fascinated by what Zelda had to say.

At one point Marth ran headlong into a Goron at a trading post, which began Zelda on an explanation of the different peoples of Hyrule and where they came from.

"I love the Goron people," Zelda said. "They're big and little scary looking, but they're a good hearted people. They're really very gentle and kind.

"Oh, come on!" she exclaimed suddenly, grabbing his wrist and pulling his arm. "We have to go Bombachu bowling!"

"Bomba-what?" Marth asked as they ran.

"Bombachu bowling!" she laughed, pushing him into the door of the shop. "Come on, I'll show you how!"

"I've never seen a place like this before…" Marth commented as he craned his neck to peer around the brightly colored and well lit Bombachu bowling alley.

"What games do you play in Aritia, then?" Zelda asked as she began inspecting the Bombachus, looking for a satisfactory one.

"We don't really play games," he replied with a furrowed brow. "Most of our time is spent trying to stay alive. There's no time for play."

"Even as a child?" Zelda queried, looking up from her Bombachu.

"I was trained to take my position as king from the moment I was born. I fought in my first full-fledged battle at age eleven. I assumed the responsibility to rule my kingdom at sixteen. I was never allowed to be a child. I can't remember the last time I played a game," he admitted. He was barely twenty years old, only three years older than Zelda herself, yet in his eyes she could see age and maturity far beyond his years. A wave of pity swept over Zelda for this poor man. She put a hand on his arm.

"Sometimes I wish I could go back… have a second chance at it all," he mused.

"I did go back," Zelda replied quietly, images of her own lost childhood haunting her. "I got a second chance."

"I know," Marth replied, a note of jealousy in his voice.

"You don't understand. I got a second chance, and in some ways it didn't really matter. You can never really go back. There are some things you simply cannot change… no matter how you try. Some things are just meant to be," an image of her father's glowering face hovered before her mind, "or not meant to be, no matter where you go or what you do. You cannot go back."

"I know," Marth said again, this time with a sigh of regret, "but I envy you," he went on. "I envy your ability to smile… to laugh... regardless of the past."

"But- you always have a smile on your face," she replied, a little shocked.

"I guess I have- of late," he remarked in an offhand manner. "Back home, though, there isn't much to laugh about."

"You miss it- Aritia- don't you?" she asked quietly.

"I'd go back right now if it were possible," he replied without hesitation, "but my returning without Link would only mean despair for my people. There's no way I can go back without him. I have to wait, even if I hate it."

"There's really no way to find him?" he turned to Zelda, his eyes pleading, though he knew it was futile.

"I wish there was," she replied, "but no, we just have to wait."

He sighed heavily. "I've fought in war, been wounded and beaten and betrayed and faced suffering of every sort, but this is the hardest thing I've ever done." He had fallen suddenly into a very grim mood. His eyes were suddenly distant and shadowed: his entire countenance changed. Zelda knew that it was hard for him, and the best way to get his mind off of it was to have fun. He didn't need sympathy and sorrowful words from her. Dwelling on despair that could not be avoided would only make matters worse. He needed a smile, so she turned to him brightly.

"Well, we'll just have to wait then and try to make the best of things," she grinned as she handed him a Bombchu, "and this is a good way to start."

After they had exhausted all the game centers in the market, eaten treats from every cart and examined the goods at every shop, they made their way through the twilight into the quiet solitude of the temple courtyard.

"This is my favorite place of all," Zelda said as they entered the tree lined square. "That's the Temple of Time. It's beautiful, isn't it," she craned her neck towards its magnificent spires, her eyes sparkling. Marth, however, was looking at her, his eyes sparkling as well.

"Yes, very beautiful," he remarked, not taking his eyes from her. She slowly looked down and into his face, her cheeks reddening slightly. "Can we go inside?" he asked.

"Yes," she said softly. He took her arm and led her up the steps.

Their footsteps echoed ominously throughout the cavernous hall of the temple. A sense of isolation overtook them as they stood, small and insignificant, in the silence of the enormous hall.

Everything was utterly still. The very air inside the temple seemed to resonate with the sacredness of the building.

"This is where the Triforce is…" Marth mused, half to himself, but even as he spoke he looked quickly down at Zelda as though waiting for a response. Even whispering, his voice carried loudly through the silence.

"_Was,_" Zelda corrected him. "The Temple of Time was build over the spot where the three goddesses ascended into the heavens after creating Hyrule. It is this very spot where the Triforce appeared, and was kept in the Sacred Realm. The Triforce is now within Link, Ganondorf and myself," Zelda explained.

"What do you mean," Marth's head turned sharply. He coughed and continued more casually, "I mean, I thought that Link held the Triforce."

"Well, he does hold a part of it. There are three pieces of the Triforce."

"Link failed to mention that," Marth spoke with raised eyebrows rubbing his chin. "You said you hold one of them?"

Zelda looked hesitant. Marth was staring at her with an odd expression. She didn't quite understand this sudden change in him. "Yes…" she replied tentatively.

"Ah," Marth nodded, then fell into silence. Zelda couldn't help but be puzzled, but Marth suddenly continued on. "Where then is the Master Sword?" he asked.

"The Master Sword is through that door," she nodded her head towards the tall stone door across the long chamber.

"How did Link get through there?" he asked casually.

Zelda furrowed her brow. There was something about the Temple of Time… she could feel memories of Link and the Triforce and their adventures seeping back into her. "He collected the three spiritual stones, and the door was opened to him. He used that very sword to destroy Ganondorf. It was the only weapon that could."

"Amazing," Marth whistled.

Zelda gazed around the room without speaking. She had once stood in this very spot and revealed to Link her true identity. Not long after she had been captured by Ganon, and Link had come to her rescue.

"Stop it!" a voice within her demanded silently. "Don't think about that anymore."

"Why are you so interested in all of this," Zelda asked him in an attempt to get her mind off of Link.

"It's a part of your past- a part of your kingdom's past. I simply want to learn more about you," he smiled at her and her caution melted.

"Oh," was the only reply she could muster. She could feel her heart fluttering inside her. "We should get going," Zelda said feebly. "It is getting late."

Marth nodded and led her back out into the courtyard.

As they made their way down the steps onto the grass Zelda found the courage to ask the question she had wanted to ask all day, "So you will leave immediately after Link comes back," she asked nonchalantly, her eyes searching his face.

"Yes, I must," he replied, watching her face closely as he did so.

"Right," she replied, then she furrowed her brow. "You never told me how you made it here in your condition, when you said Aritia is so very far away."

"Oh," he smiled slyly. "Let me show you," he seemed pleased that she had brought it up. In the ever darkening courtyard they stopped. Marth unsheathed his sword and held it out for her to inspect. "This is the Flachion Blade," he explained. "It is a divine sword passed down through my family's line from the days of Anri. While it holds many mysterious powers, there is one in particular which has helped me through many tight spots.

"This sword has the ability to cut through the fabric of space itself," he paused dramatically and Zelda stared at him half blankly. "Watch," he said mysteriously.

He swiped at nothing, but, to Zelda's amazement, the sword seemed to slice through thin air. The space in front of Marth split open in a long, jagged rip, as though he had torn through a piece of cloth. The split widened and as it did a bright light began to shine through. It looked as though he had cut a window in the blank space before him. Through the glowing tear Zelda could see a tree lined field covered in amber colored grass which was blowing softly in the faint breeze.

Marth slashed at the air to the left of his first tear. A new rip opened, revealing a landscape on the shore of a great lake. He slashed again, and again. Forests, deserts, beaches, valleys, mountains, snow covered hills and tropical venues appeared in glowing portals all around her. She gazed at Marth in awe.

"I can travel anywhere instantly," he said. "The entire world is at my fingertips."

Zelda was too overwhelmed to respond. After a moment he sheathed his sword, and immediately the rips began to repair themselves, closing slowly, blocking their various destinations from view.

"Amazing," she gasped as the last portal sealed itself, leaving them once again in near darkness.

"After I was attacked I quickly made a gateway to Hyrule and escaped through it. I wanted Kokiri Forest, but in my situation I was a little hasty. I landed in Hyrule field instead and was left too weak to travel any further."

"You are full of surprises," Zelda looked at him, visibly impressed. Marth seemed to glow under her praise and admiration.

"We'd better get back to the Castle, or your father will have a few surprises for us," Marth said, taking her arm once more. As they walked his arm slowly moved from hers until he was holding her around her shoulder. It was strangely comfortable to stand next to him, his arm around her, protecting her. She felt safe. She felt happy….

Without a word Zelda fell into step beside to him and made her way back home, her mind miles from the Temple of Time and anything that had once happened therein.


	11. Chapter 11 Never Clean Again

He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him  
I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm searching for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long

But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
Kelly Clarkson "Beautiful Disaster"

Chapter 11

Never Clean Again

"And so it is with great courage that we must look forward to the future of Hyrule, free from the terror of the rogue Gerudo bandits. Too long the innocent people of our land have suffered, and with this pact I intend to stop the threat once and for all. I am confident that Nabooru, Chief of the Gerudos and a longtime friend of the Royal Family will sign this pact and do her part.

"This pact is an ultimatum. Nabooru will stop these attacks, or we as Hylians will do so. Either way, they will be stopped.

"I ask only for your support in this important matter," Zelda ended and silence filled the chamber. She had kept her comments brief and to the point: she would no longer look the other way as the Gerudos hurt her people. Every eye in the room was on her, and none were looking upon her kindly. It said a lot that she had riled up feelings of any level of excitement in the group of nearly completely apathetic men.

"Preposterous!" one shouted. "It will lead to war!"

"Then so be it," Zelda shot back. "If they will not go without a fight then we will fight to stop them. We cannot lie down and beg any longer!"

"You have been preaching words of discord for years, Princess," another piped up. "One might think you wish there to be war."

"On the contrary, I want peace. That is why we must protect ourselves. There is no peace in the current situation."

"Nabooru is a strong willed and powerful leader. If she opposes the pact then war is not only likely, it is inevitable! We would then not be fighting only the rogue bandits but the entire Gerudo population! Who would be foolish enough take on such a task?" Yet another spoke out.

"I wish to be the one to hand deliver the pact to Nabooru," she continued, stopping tentatively, and with good reason.

"What?" her father burst out. "You cannot travel to the Gerudo deserts alone. It is too dangerous. It's out of the question!"

"Your Highness," Zelda replied calmly, being careful to address him formally, "I am capable of taking on such a task."

"You, capable of traveling across half of the Kingdom to meet with dangerous thieves and outlaws?" he scoffed.

Zelda had to bite her tongue. He had no idea….

"Besides," he continued. "We have not even decided to issue such an ultimatum to the Gerudos."

"We have no choice," Zelda spoke adamantly. "If we don't _do_ something it will only lead to more death. Talking is useless. We must act and we must act now."

"The council does not approve your motion," the top ranking councilman spoke out.

Zelda was ready for this. She had planned well for this moment. Her only regret was that she had not looked into this matter sooner. Desperation had finally driven her to it. She had anticipated their every thought, their every move, and she was ready. The board was set and they had made their first move. Now, she was ready to fire back.

"I am afraid it does not matter what the council says in this matter," Zelda spoke calmly as a collective gasp came from the room. "The council is just what its name implies: you are here to council the royal family in their rule over the kingdom. You have no power."

"Not over the King, no, of course not!" the councilman sputtered. "Though you may be Princess, you are but a junior member of the council. It is you who does not have authority over us in such matters!"

"Section 4, article 5 of the Hyrule Kingdom Charter states quite clearly that the council 'shall retain no power to exercise authority over the royals nor any decisions they choose to make involving the rule of the kingdom'," as she spoke she picked up a massive, ancient book and dropped it heavily onto the table. Its yellowed and parched pages echoed Zelda's words. It was all there, right before their eyes.

"The royals refers to the King and Queen," Zelda's father hissed at her menacingly. "You are not the queen."

"Section 2, articles 17 and 18," she began to quote, "'Royals refers to the ruling patriarch and matriarch of the Royal Family, specifically the King and Queen. If, however, the king or queen perishes or is rendered unable to rule the title of head patriarch or matriarch passes down to the heir to the throne of king or queen'," Zelda paused, ending her quote. "This means that although I am the crown princess only, I am the head matriarch of the Royal Family and therefore afforded all of the powers that mother held before me. This council holds no power over me or my decisions."

"But I do," her father looked nearly murderous.

Slightly fearful she closed her eyes, remembering what Marth had told her, then she plunged ahead, turning the pages of the Hyrule charter to a new section.

"Section 16, article 9 states that in times of war and peril both the head patriarch and matriarch have equal decision making power and authority over the kingdom. In this time of war, I have the same amount of power as you, Father."

Zelda's father seemed enraged beyond words at his daughter's impudence.

"We are not at war, yet!" someone shouted.

Zelda smiled inwardly. She had indeed pegged them completely. Unflinchingly she turned the page once more.

"Section 5, article 2: times of war and peril are designated as many things, including any period of time in which any group of people or creatures intentionally attacks the people, cities, villages, dwellings, etc… of the Hylian people with malicious intent and without provocation, resulting in the death of Hylian(s).

"This is preposterous!" the comment rang out through the stunned council.

"Three days ago a farmer and his daughter were attacked on their way to sell goods in the castle market," Zelda's voice flamed out, her eyes burning with intensity. "In an effort to save his daughter from the marauders the farmer fought back. He fought back to save his livelihood and his child, and he was killed! They murdered him, in cold blood. Do you understand me?

"Less than two weeks ago a village was plundered. Twenty families were burned from their homes. Not everyone survived.

"A month ago a caravan of traders traveling from the shores of Lake Hylia were attacked and their goods absconded with. The market in town suffered greatly at that loss.

"Two months ago a cattle herder had an entire herd of cows stolen from him. His entire life was robbed from him, just like that!

"I need not continue, for I think my point is clear. We are in a time when the powerful sit and twiddle their thumbs while the meek are left to take the blows. They take blow after blow, and finally one brave man says, "no more" and fights back. He was killed for it.

"We are at war, whether you choose to fight back or not. I for one will fight. I will exercise my authority and I will deliver the Gerudos an ultimatum. I will have no more blood upon our hands. That is my decision."

Zelda finished and the room fell utterly silent. They had nothing left to fire at her. They had no reply to her impassioned words. Still breathing hard through the intensity of her feelings, she cheered inwardly. She had won.

"I shall exercise my authority as well," her father said quietly, but extremely powerfully. "I am the king. You are my daughter. I make the rules. I can change the rules. You will do nothing without my approval."

Zelda had seen this coming as well, and she had prepared herself. While the pompous members of the council could be silenced by flinging their own rules and regulations back into their faces, she knew her father would be different. He was a proud, stubborn man, but ultimately unwilling to put forth a lot of action behind his bellowed words. She simply had to play to his weaknesses.

"Our people are ready to fight back," she spoke more calmly, but retained strength in her voice as well. "They are ready to rise above this. They only need a leader. You speak of your Legacy often. How gloriously will you be remembered when you are the one who frees our people from this tyranny? How beloved will you be? You will live forever through legend and history, remembered always as the king who had the courage to protect his people."

Instantly she could see his greedy eyes soften, working through this new idea. He knew Zelda was headstrong and he knew that keeping a hold of her would be difficult. This new scenario, of him as the adored leader, whose greatness would be remembered through the ages, appealed to him greatly. Zelda knew it would. Though he put up a big show he was ultimately ruled by his pride and his laziness. All she had to do was pull the right strings.

"You are sure that Nabooru will agree?" he said slowly and casually.

"Yes," Zelda replied, her heart jumping. He was giving in!

"I don't want you wandering through Hyrule alone," he grumbled.

"Impa will accompany me. The entire council can attend," she waved her arm across the room.

"No, couldn't possibly… all the way to the desert," they began to mumble, scandalized. "We will not be a part of this madness."

"If you have any suggestions, Father…" Zelda wanted him to see this as his idea. If he did, maybe, just maybe, he would give in.

"A dozen soldiers, at least. Impa as a personal guard…" he decreed.

"I would like a large amount of soldiers, if you will allow it. Let us put up a strong front- show them that we mean business."

"Very well," he replied coldly.

"Marth could accompany us as well," Zelda suggested sweetly. "He is a master swordsman and could prove invaluable to the safety of the mission."

Now the cogs in her father's brain were really working. This was the clincher. He trusted Marth. He valued Marth's alliance.

"Yes, and Marth as well," he said, as though he had thought of it. Already visions of his own grandeur were swimming through his mind.

"You are going to allow this… this… insanity?" one of the elders exclaimed.

"We will end this conflict," her father spoke, staring at Zelda threateningly, "Failure to do so will rest solely upon the head of the crown Princess."

Zelda didn't care that if she did succeed he would take every bit of glory for himself. She had worked too long and too hard to set her plan in motion and finally help her people to not be there as a part of it when it happened.

"Yes, Sire," she replied, inwardly dancing. She had done it.

"Marth!" she shouted, tearing down the halls, her royal bearing forgotten. "Marth!" He hadn't been there waiting as she had left the council room moments earlier, and she was dying to tell him the news.

"I believe he's in the library, Princess," a nearby guard informed her.

"Thank you!" she called as she spun on her heel and shot towards the library.

She flung the library doors open and hurried inside. The library was a cavernous room. Four stories high, it contained every book imaginable. Histories, tales, legends, genealogical records, literature, poetry, it was all there. Not only Hylian books were represented, but countless books of Goron, Gerudo, Zora, and even a few Kokiri, origin lay upon the mountainous shelves.

Zelda loved the library, and had spent many hours there throughout her life. She was normally the only one there, but today Marth was sitting at a table with a pile of books before him, completely engrossed.

He heard her footsteps and looked up.

"Zelda!" he exclaimed, closing his book. "I must have lost track of time. I couldn't put this down," he indicated the book. Zelda looked at the title. It was a collection of recorded Hylian legends.

"You like reading those sorts of things?" she asked in awe.

"I find them fascinating," he replied sincerely.

"I've never met anyone else who enjoys this sort of reading!" she smiled. She had never had anyone to share her feelings about such topics before. She now saw Marth in a whole new light. "I must have read nearly every book in this library at some point."

Marth looked at her in shock.

"I don't get out much," she replied with a laugh, blushing slightly.

He laughed politely. "Your kingdom has a fascinating history. I have been coming here every morning that you are in your council. Today, I must have just gotten absorbed…."

"I know what you mean," she replied, and then she remembered why she had been looking for him so frantically. "Speaking of the council-"

"Of course!" he exclaimed, hitting himself in the forehead with the palm of his hand. "What happened? How did it go?"

"It worked, just like you said! I threw the laws at them so fast they didn't have time to think before I had hit them with another!"

"I knew it would. Bureaucrats are easily staved off. Their bark is always worse than their bite. Your father was the hard part, I'm sure. Did you use my advice?"

"I did," she replied. It had been Marth who had encouraged her to stand up to the council. He had helped her look up the different parts of the charter that would be most useful and organize it as her artillery. She had been working so long to find a way to get Hyrule to take action, and Marth had informed her that Hyrule could not act unless their Princess did first. It had been Marth who had helped her put her plan into action. He wouldn't allow her fear of her father's retribution deter her any longer. Since their day in town he seemed to have taken a particular interest in getting her to make a stand.

Zelda knew why. When they had finally returned to the castle the evening after their tour of the city it had been to find a guard blocking the gate with orders to take them both to her father instantly. It was the same old thing. Her father sat in his throne, shoulders hunched and his face twisted with rage. Zelda stood frozen: ready to take her verbal beating.

"Well, what is the meaning of it?" He bellowed. "Missing the council- leaving the castle for an entire day? Shirking off your responsibilities without a thought? Explain yourself!"

Marth looked at Zelda for a moment, waiting for her to speak, but she couldn't. She looked at her father and Marth saw in her eyes sincere and paralyzing fear. Instantly he felt a pang of anger for her father. What kind of man inspired such fright into the heart of his daughter?

The king opened his mouth to continue his tirade, but Marth jumped forward with a smile. "Your Highness, I can explain completely."

"Who are you?" the King turned, venom in his eyes. "That bum she brought in half dead? I've had enough of her using this castle as a homeless shelter. You have worn out your welcome, I assure you. Goodbye," He motioned and two guards stepped forward, weapons raised.

"Allow me to introduce myself," Marth continued as though nothing had happened. "I am Marth, Prince of Aritia. Your daughter has been of great assistance to me, and I cannot thank you enough for your hospitality, Sire." He bowed deeply. "Aritia thanks you for your kindness. It will not be forgotten."

The King waved his hand once more and the guards stopped in their tracks. "Prince, eh? I do not believe I have ever, heard of your Kingdom before."

"It is a beautiful, prosperous land with goodly people," Marth said smoothly. "We do not lightly forget those who have aided us. If there is any way we can repay your kindness, do not hesitate to ask."

The King's eyes had grown dark and beady as he appraised Marth from his finely tailored clothes to his glimmering armor to the gold crown which lay upon his head.

"Well, I must say you are a large step above the usual trash she brings into the castle," he glanced at Zelda. Her fear melted as a shot of anger flew through her blood, but she did not speak. "In that case, it is a pleasure to meet you, Prince of Aritia."

If Marth was offended by Zelda's fathers "compliment" he didn't show it. "You are very kind, Your Highness. I was highly impressed by the tour your daughter gave me of your kingdom today. Your trade market seems to be booming!"

"We are thriving, yes," the King laughed now. Zelda stood forgotten on the sidelines as Marth approached more closely to the throne. The guards had returned to their posts.

"I wonder, however, if you have need for textiles. Artitia has a flourishing silk market."

"Silk," the King stroked his chin, "Why, silk is extremely rare in Hyrule."

Marth had turned and quickly winked at Zelda at this point before turning back to her father and continuing their discussion. She felt herself sigh in relief. Marth had done it. Her father could not care less about her truancy. She felt like throwing her arms around Marth in gratitude.

When they finally left the throne room she thanked him profusely, though she resisted the urge to hug him.

"He shouldn't treat you like that," Marth had replied seriously, looking back at the throne room with a dark glance.

"I know, but-"

"There is no but. If I didn't want to get you in more trouble I would have told him myself, but that would only hurt you more, and that's the last thing I want. You have to stand up to him yourself."

So, when Marth heard Zelda's idea to make a stand in the council he had given her the extra shove she needed. Now it was done. She had done it, thanks to him. She smiled at him warmly and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I have another favor to ask you," she said.

"Anything."

"Will you come with us to Gerudo Valley?"

"It would be my pleasure."

Zelda, Marth, Impa and their troupe of soldiers set out almost immediately. Zelda was adamant that they could not delay, for every moment they waited left the innocent in danger.

Marth had gladly agreed to accompany Zelda to the Gerudo desert, and was pleased that he had done so. If he had enjoyed her company in the castle he reveled in it now as they traveled.

For the first time in many, many years she was tasting freedom. Riding her horse across the vast expanse of grassy Hyrule field she seemed to come alive. Once again she felt the sun on her face and the wind in her hair. She chased after the horizon, watching the world brighten with sunrise, glow in the sunlight and burst into flames as the sun set. With beauty all around her and not a wall in sight, she felt she might just sprout wings and fly away.

As they journeyed, her mood continued to lighten. Happiness radiated from her entire being. Her eyes danced with light. Her laugh rang like bells. Her smile was as radiant as the sun.

Marth would find himself just watching her as they rode, completely enthralled. All the splendors of the Hylian landscapes paled in comparison to her beauty. With every hour that passed he found himself falling deeper and deeper, and by the end of the first day of their journey he knew there was no way back.

He loved her, and he loved her deeply. In his life of turmoil and constant peril he had had little time for love. His responsibilities were too great. So many people counted on him, day after day. He had always worked simply to survive and help those who depended upon him. He had never given love a second thought.

Now she was all that filled his mind. He loved her, and he wanted to shout it to the world. He wanted to sweep her off her feet. He wanted her to feel for him what he felt for her. Like a beautiful poison she had worked her way into his very soul. He couldn't escape her, and he didn't want to.

His thoughts terrified and electrified him all at once. Such feelings were all so new to him, but he wouldn't allow himself to be afraid. He had never let fear rule his actions. In fact, it was his defiance of fear that drove him. He would make her love him. She would be his.

As time passed they journeyed through an increasingly barren and hostile landscape. The heat was now nearly unbearable. The rocky terrain beneath their feet had given away to dunes of sand. Vast stretches of golden, wind blown mountains of desert sand extended before them. Even with the conditions continually worsening Zelda's mood only continued to brighten.

"Captain Shepard says we should reach the main Gerudo settlement sometime tomorrow," Zelda told Marth late on their third night of travel. The two sat staring into the fire. Impa and the rest of the soldiers, save their first night watchman, had long since gone to sleep, but the Prince and Princess had continued to keep each other company.

"Have you ever been this far into Gerudo territory before?" Marth asked her. "You know, in the old days?"

Zelda furrowed her brow. Somewhere inside she knew what he was talking about. In her mind flashed a picture of a huge temple made of weather beaten sandstone. Its golden face stood towering over a desert oasis. A warrior dressed in green stood at the entrance. Zelda could see herself there as well. The images began to pain her. Wincing she put her hand to her head, letting the memories go: no longer striving to hold onto them.

"I… I'm not sure," she replied. "I don't think so…." Maybe she had just seen a picture of the Gerudo Temple. She had read many books about it. It was one of the oldest structures in all of Hyrule. She would remember it if she had been there. Besides, her father would never have allow her to visit the Gerudo lands before.

"No, this is my first time here," she replied finally.

"Ah," he replied with a nod.

"I'm excited to meet Nabooru and her people, here in their home."

"It's dangerous, you have to admit it," Marth said. "I think you're just looking for a thrill."

Zelda was taken aback by that comment, "I know it's dangerous, but I'm doing this to protect my people. There's no other reason," she replied half defensively, "This has nothing to do with me and what I want." His tendency to simply speak whatever thought happened to cross his mind still shocked her at times, and he was not quite through.

"Why then? Why do you work so hard to help the people that, from what I understand, have betrayed you?" Marth asked her, a hint of disbelief in his voice. "Don't you hate them for what they've done to you?"

Zelda hesitated, and Marth turned towards her sharply. "Come on, it's me. Tell me the truth," he grinned slyly.

"Yes," she replied suddenly, surprising even herself. "Sometimes I do hate them. Then I remind myself that they really can't be blamed. They have no knowledge of what happened, because it didn't happen." Marth distinctly noticed a note of envy in her as she made this statement. "They don't know what I went through, or what Link did," Marth had continued to watch her closely, and had not missed the slight flinch in her expression when she spoke Link's name, or how her eyes had suddenly grown painfully sad as she gazed into the firelight. "I have to remind myself that while some act out in ways that are despicable and utterly disgraceful they are by far the minority. Most Hylians are blameless and completely innocent. They have done nothing to deserve my scorn. I do not want to become bitter…."

"Like me?" Marth asked.

Zelda's head flew up. "I never said that!" she exclaimed, looking apologetic.

"No," Marth laughed dryly, "I did."

"What do you mean?" she asked slowly.

Marth's expression was suddenly hard and rugged as he too stared into the fire, not meeting her eyes. "Life has beaten me, whipped me, knocked me about and pushed me down at every turn. You can only be thrown down into the mud so many times before you begin to wonder whether its even worth trying to get back up and wipe yourself off, because you know it's just a matter of time before you're pushed back down," his voice was distinctly cold and, Zelda had to admit, rather bitter. "You know you'll never be clean again.

"After so long, you can't help but wonder if it's even worth it to try anymore. After so long you can't help but come to the conclusion that you'd better look out for yourself, because no one else is going to. It's then that you realize that if you're going to do something you've got to go all the way because there's no room for compromise. Compromise is just another word for failure. It's all or nothing, and sometimes people get hurt. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices to survive… to save yourself," he ended dryly, tossing a bit of wood into the flames and turning to Zelda.

"I don't believe that," she replied simply.

"What?"

"Well, yes, sometimes sacrifices must be made, but you cannot choose who to sacrifice. Who are you to make such a decision?"

"The Prince," he replied with a shrug. "The one who holds the responsibility holds the power. It's my duty to make such decisions."

Zelda gave him a sharp look. "You don't really believe that," she told him.

"Don't I?" he asked, a slightly amused expression on his face.

"No,"

"How do you know that?"

"Because you're here, trying desperately to save your people."

"Maybe I lied. Maybe I just ran away," Marth said briskly, but his eyes gave him away.

"No, you didn't run. It's killing you to be here. Every day you wait is torture," Zelda said softly. "You told me it was, and I don't believe I've ever heard you be more honest about anything."

Marth sighed, giving up. "I feel like a coward, being here while I know they're still in danger… but I have no choice. Without Link, we're doomed, whether I am there or not. I hate waiting, though. I hate feeling so powerless."

Zelda felt a shiver go down her spine. Those words were too all too familiar.

"You're not a coward," she assured him, "and you aren't a heartless, selfish person looking out only for yourself, either."

Marth shrugged once more. "I meant what I said about looking out for yourself, but if you're going down, you're going down. If there's no hope then there's nothing left to loose. Hardin has invaded my land. He's begun the final stage in our destruction. I've been pushed once more, and if I'm falling back into the mud I might as well try to save others from getting dirty as well. It's too late for me," there was no fear in Marth's voice, but Zelda could feel his sorrow.

"That is not bitter at all. That is extremely noble," she said with a faint smile.

"Noble… I don't know about that," he replied. "I do feel different here, though. Back home I feel like I'm carrying the entire weight of the world on my shoulders at all times. I feel some of that weight has lifted while I've been here, with you," he stressed the last two words. "I guess you might say you bring out the best in me."

Zelda searched his face and found nothing but sincerity. She could find nothing more to say.

Instead she let her head fall back, her eyes gazing up towards the cloudless sky. A million stars twinkled in the blackness, shining down upon her. A faint breeze picked up, blowing across the fire, warming her.

"It's late," she said finally. "I should probably get some sleep." She stood up and stretched. "Good night, Marth," she said as she turned.

"Good night, Princess," he replied. She made her way towards her bedroll. She and Impa were located north of the fire ring while Marth and the soldiers were located to the south. Zelda had thought that Marth would get up and retire as well, but he did not move.

Impa was already asleep, lying on her back, her arms crossed over her chest holding a sheathed knife. Even in sleep her poise and strength were not lost. Her tense, catlike readiness was obvious even now. Moving quietly so as not to disturb her, Zelda knelt down beside her pack and found a single flower laying there, its stem entwined in the pack's laces. She pulled it out slowly, her eyes moving from it back to Marth's figure, silhouetted by the firelight against the black night. He shifted slightly, leaning forward and resting his elbow on his knee and his chin in his hand, staring into the fire as though deep in thought.

Zelda brought the flower to her nose, unable to keep a smile from gracing her lips as she brought in the sweet smell.

She quickly and silently readied herself for sleep and soon found herself comfortably snug in her blankets. However, it was a long while before her eyes finally closed and sleep took her.

"We're almost there!" Zelda called, turning behind her to shout to Impa and the soldiers.

"I wish she'd slow down a little," Impa said quietly as Zelda's horse seemed to pick up speed, taking Zelda further from the rest of the group.

"Good luck," Marth laughed and spurred his horse to catch up. The terrain had grown rather treacherous. On both sides huge, red walls of rock shot up into the air, creating a narrow, winding canyon. The ground was dry and dusty and the sun was already scorching, though it was not yet noon.

Marth looked up ahead, marveling at the landscape. The canyon walls were magnificently carved by some river that had long ago dried up. Huge nooks and caves dotted the walls. As he gazed upward, however, a sense of foreboding overcame him. He thought he saw something moving in up there….

"Zelda!" he called, still looking into the caves above. The sun caught something silver, and the light shone down into his eyes, momentarily blinding him. Blinking stars from his eyes he peered more closely. Another flash of silver caught his eye. There were people there, watching them from high above. They seemed to be women, veiled and heavily armed with long, glistening scythes.

"Zelda!" he screamed urgently now, tearing his eyes from the danger above. Zelda heard the change in his tone and turned, worried- but it was too late. A woman dive bombed her from a shadowed crevasse just above Zelda's head.

Zelda felt the air suddenly swept out of her lungs as something lunged into her stomach. With painful force her breath was knocked from her. Unable to even make a sound she crashed down to the hard earth. Both the princess and her assailant rolled over once or twice in the dust as Zelda's horse started and dashed forward in fear.

Completely dazed and unable to breathe, Zelda lay in pain as the dust settled around her. She sat up, clutching her stomach, taking in a sharp, labored breath and was shocked to find herself face to face with the long pointed end of the curved Gerudo blade.

"It would be a shame to hurt that pretty little face of yours," the Gerudo cackled. "Stand up."

Zelda obeyed, still stunned.

"Now," the Gerudo had been joined now by half a dozen comrades, "We'll be taking that gold and those fine jewels too, and be quick about it."

Marth and Impa were charging towards Zelda now at top speed with the soldiers right behind them. The sand was so thick that they could scarcely pick her out until they were nearly upon her. As her figure emerged through the settling dust Marth's heart leapt into his throat. The veiled women had her at blade point.

"Zelda!" Marth screamed out. Every Gerudo head turned towards him and Zelda took her chance. In a blast of smoke she had vanished and instantly reappeared behind one of the thieves. Before the Gerudo knew what had happened Zelda had dealt her a heavy blow to the head and stolen her weapon.

Marth's jaw nearly hit the ground as he watched. Zelda was vanishing and reappearing almost too quickly to comprehend. With lightning quick speed Zelda kicked and whirled and punched with the grace of a bird in flight. The Gerudos were expelling strangled yelps and dropping like flies as the sand once again began to rise in a golden fog.

Marth felt as though his breath had been swept away as he watched. Suddenly silence fell and the clouds of sand began to drift back down to the earth. There, in the clearing, stood Zelda. A long scythe was in her hands, her shoulders were slightly hunched and she was breathing short, furious gasps of breath. All seven Gerudos lie scattered on the ground around her, all motionless.

Marth looked at Impa, his face registering complete and utter shock, but Impa was gazing at Zelda proudly, a faint smile on her lips.

Zelda dropped the scythe to the ground, her breath steadying.

"Bind them," Zelda said simply to the soldiers. Her voice was different, Marth thought. She sounded stronger, more resolute than ever. Fear was gone from her eyes. There was no hesitation, only power.

"Yes, Princess," the cried, jumping into action. Zelda's eyes traveled up the side of the mountain to the many other caves and hiding places. Marth pulled his eyes from her with great effort and scanned the rock. The Gerudos were all gone. The mountain was totally barren, without any trace of their existence.

Marth's gaze fell back on Zelda. He couldn't help but stare.

"What?" Zelda asked finally. Marth opened his mouth, barely able to speak.

"That was… amazing!" he finally exclaimed.

Zelda smiled sheepishly, her cheeks reddening as she still panted slightly.

"Well done, Princess," Impa nodded at her, her eyes full of pride.

"We should hurry along and find Nabooru," Zelda said, looking around for her horse as though nothing had happened.

Marth held his hand down towards her, inviting her to share his steed until hers could be recollected. She lightly mounted behind him, holding her arms around his waist.

Slowly now, with their newly acquired cargo, the caravan proceeded through the canyon towards the Gerudo Valley.

Everyone was silent for a long time, until Marth could stand it no longer. "All right," he laughed, "What was all that about?"

"What?" Zelda asked again.

"What do you mean 'what'? What was all that? How can you-"

"I don't know why you're so shocked. I told you all about my past. Surely you must have known that I could fight."

"Well, yes, but… this? That was- I mean, how did you do that?"

"Impa taught me," Zelda said simply.

"That come in handy often as you sit in the Library?" he teased.

"It's very handy around the castle. Its especially good for keeping big-headed princes in their place," she teased back.

"Big-headed?" he cried.

"I can hardly see anything around it!" she laughed, peering from side to side from behind him.

"I won't argue with you anymore!" he replied. "I don't want to get what they got!"

"See, I told you it works well!" she replied sweetly.

By noon they had made it to the massive bridge that extended over the river that led to lake Hylia. It was there that they found Zelda's horse, lazily standing in the shade of the canyon cliffs. Zelda dismounted Marth's steed and quickly recovered her little mare. After a few soothing words she mounted and they crossed the bridge, taking on the final leg of the journey. It wasn't long thereafter that the tips of the Gerudo fortress' roof appeared above the rock.

They caused quite a stir: fifty Hylian soldiers, a knight of foreign origin, a Sheika warrior and the Princess herself escorting unconscious Gerudo prisoners right into the heart of the Gerudo civilization.

Zelda did not hesitate, though. She marched their brigade right up the Nabooru's tent. A little girl sitting outside the entrance watched them closely as they approached. With a wary expression she ran inside and a moment later Nabooru appeared in the doorway looking cross.

"What's all this?" she demanded as she looked out at the odd sight that met her eyes. Then she saw Zelda and her face softened.

"Zelda! Welcome!" Nabooru called out jovially, but Zelda's stern expression did not fade.

"Nabooru, I regret that this meeting must occur under such grim circumstances. I have come here today to meet with you as one ruler to another."

Nabooru's eyes narrowed with concern as she looked up at Zelda. This was not the same Zelda she had known for so many years. All gentleness was gone from her eyes. She sat tall and erect upon her horse, ever line of her body etched in the gravity of the situation. This was no social call. Nabooru pulled her eyes from Zelda, scanning the Hylian entourage, landing on the figures of the bound Gerudos.

"This violence and mayhem has gone far enough," Zelda spoke firmly but without anger.

Nabooru's first impulse was that of anger. No one marched into the Gerudo's land with a small army and made demands of her. No one!

She unsheathed her sword, her guards falling in line behind her.

Zelda could feel Marth tense up beside her, ready for action. The sound of clinking metal behind her told her that her soldiers were preparing for the worst as well.

Nabooru, Queen of the Gerudos, looked up at Zelda with a hard, menacing expression. Zelda looked back, unflinching, and the two locked eyes.

Then Nabooru saw it. Zelda's expression softened slightly, and in her eyes was the same sweetness, the same tender-hearted kindness that Nabooru knew so well. This was still Zelda, and Nabooru knew that if she had come here like this the situation must be serious indeed. Nabooru's anger melted as she and her friend silently spoke without saying a word.

It was time. Her scowl faded and she nodded quickly. Silently her sword returned to its sheath and she motioned for her guards to stand back.

"Please, Princess," she held the tent door open, "come in and sit down."


	12. Chapter 12 A Deadly Enemy

Don't know what I'm gonna do about this feeling inside  
Yes, it's true loneliness took me for a ride  
Without your love, I'm nothing but a beggar

You're the reason I live  
You're the reason I die  
You're the reason I give when I break down and cry

You're my angel come and save me tonight  
Aerosmith "Angel"

Chapter 12

A Deadly Enemy

Zelda squinted into the scorching sun, surveying the parched, barren land before her. She took a few steps forward, the sandy rocks crunching beneath her feet. A wisp of wind picked up, blowing dust into the air. Slowly, painstakingly, she made her way to the top of the hill. The heat of the dry air burned her throat as she brought in a sharp breath.

At last the crest of the peak came into view. She staggered onto the summit and gazed at the view which had opened before her.

An endless stretch of rock covered hills with a few sun dried weeds lay before her. They seemed to extend on into eternity… there was no end in sight. Emptiness and isolation surrounded her. The air became suddenly still and ominously silent.

She took off at a run, but with no avail. Wherever she ran she was met with the similar sight of dead lands and sweltering sunlight that drained all life from her.

"Help!" she cried into the desolation.

Nothing but the echo of her own voice came in reply.

Despair was taking over. A fierce wind had picked up and dust and dirt were swirling through the air. She was forced to cover her eyes and stagger blindly forward.

A piercing scream escaped her lips. Something sharp had graced across her shoulder. She squinted down through the dust storm. Blood was dripping from a long cut on her arm.

The storm had grown so powerful she could barely see a foot in front of her eyes. Pain shot through her leg. As she screamed, she thought she could see some slight movement to her left.

She was not alone in the gloom.

Using her hand as a shield from the sun, once more she strained her eyes. She struck to the left, hoping to catch her attacker by surprise. Instead she felt another painful blow from behind.

Anger and fear boiling in her, she turned and attacked once more, but each time she attacked, she would be assaulted from another direction.

As she wiped blood from a cut above her eye she screamed out into the blur of desert sand. Arms flailing madly and legs kicking blindly she began attacking nothing in particular, but the more adamantly she fought the stealthier her attacker became. Soon she was riddled with an almost nonstop series of blows.

Pain was overcoming her as she staggered to the ground, screaming out in vain. The sand around her continued to swirl about in a glowing, golden haze. The blinding light was slowly growing in brightness and intensity.

All at once the ground beside her erupted into flames. Soon the entire earth around her was ablaze, the flames growing and encompassing her. Her eyes widened in fear and she screamed out in absolute horror.

"Let go!" she shrieked. "Please!" She closed her eyes in terror.

When she opened her eyes she found herself staring into Impa's impassive gaze. She was lying on her back in the castle courtyard, soft grass beneath her and pale blue sky above. She was still shaking and soft, panicked yelps were still issuing from her lips.

"What happened?" Impa asked as she helped Zelda to her feet. "I haven't had that strong of an effect on you in years…."

"I lost my focus," Zelda answered shakily. Without thinking she passed her hand over her eye. No blood. No cut. She was fine. It was all an illusion: an illusion she had failed to break through.

"Preoccupied?" Impa asked knowledgably. Zelda could see no sense in lying to her.

"Yes," she replied, watching Impa's face closely.

"You have to concentrate," Impa replied with the air of a true teacher disciplining her student. "Fear and lack of focus can be fatal in battle."

Just then a few guards appeared in the courtyard entrance looking worried.

"What's wrong?" a guard shouted. "We heard the Princess screaming."

"Nothing, nothing. We're fine," Impa replied casually. "You can return to your posts."

The guards looked suspiciously around the courtyard but, as everything seemed in order, they turned and exited.

Impa turned back to Zelda. "I caught you easily. Your mind was unprotected and open to intrusion. You allowed fear to win over you. Instead of fighting, you succumbed."

"You were playing off my fear?" a vision of unseen hands ripping at her flashed in her mind and she shuddered.

"Fear can be a powerful ally, and a deadly enemy."

"I don't even know what it was that I was seeing," Zelda said, half to herself.

"It is often what you cannot see which you fear the most. Allow fear to rule over you and you cannot ever achieve victory."

"I will try harder," Zelda assured Impa. "Let's go again."

"You rest first," Impa said as she scrutinized her. Zelda sat on the stone steps and tried to relax. Impa's illusions were always terribly realistic. Impa was right, though. It had been years since she had been able to penetrate Zelda's mind and overcome her.

Impa had begun training Zelda in the ways of the Sheika when Zelda was thirteen. She now had four years of practice under her belt, not to mention the fact that as soon as training had resumed Zelda's mind had been flooded with memories of her past life. Every skill she had once had had returned and been improved on greatly. Zelda had grown so proficient that Impa had taken to teaching her more advanced skills than she had ever done before.

By the age of fourteen Zelda had once again perfected the art of stealth, vanishing into thin air, moving undetected, hiding in shadow and fighting with all the power of a Goron, the agility of the Gerudos and the grace of the Zora. By fifteen she had regained and surpassed all of her former magic skills. It was then that Impa had moved onto the more subtle techniques of the Sheika: the powers of the mind.

They had begun small, Impa teaching Zelda to deflect powerful mind controlling spells such as illusions. Zelda had soon learned to guard herself perfectly from every mind control device Impa could throw at her. Once Impa was certain that her mind was strong in defense, they had moved to offense.

Zelda had learned the power to control the minds of others. She could trap others in worlds of illusion. She could, without moving a muscle, control the actions of others, if their minds were weak enough. Impa had even delved into the art of memory and consciousness control. This interested Zelda immensely, as Impa had once used these very skills to subdue her own identity and mind in order to bring Sheik to life in her stead.

Zelda was still perfecting the art of mind control, but she had learned a great deal and her skills were growing day by day. It had indeed been years since Impa had broken through Zelda's defenses and entered her mind. Today, however, she had done so with little difficulty. This put Impa in a state of unease.

Zelda looked very weary as she sat with her head in her hands, closing her eyes and trying to regain focus.

"Why do you do this?" Impa asked as they sat.

"Do what?" Zelda turned, perplexed.

"Put so much of yourself into this… you likely will never see another battle. Thanks to your efforts we have even made peace with the Gerudos. Their reign of terror is over and our ties with Nabooru and her people have never been stronger. Hyrule is in a time of peace, and you are no longer on the run. Why do you endure so much pain to learn these skills?"

Zelda thought long and hard at this unexpected question.

"I just have to," she replied with a slight shrug. "I do not know why…."

"A prophecy?" Impa asked her, utterly serious and compassionately concerned.

Zelda furrowed her brow, as if in deep thought. "No, not one in particular."

"Is it your nightmares?" Impa asked, typically seeing right through Zelda.

"Partially," Zelda replied quietly. She had trouble understanding her motives herself.

"You're absolutely certain that dream is not a prophecy?" Impa pressed. Zelda's nightmares greatly disturbed Impa, for Zelda's prophecies never failed to come true. The last dream she had had so consistently and persistently had been her vision of Link coming forth as the Hero of Time.

"Yes," Zelda replied so unconvincingly she knew there was no way Impa believed it.

"I would never leave you to die, Zelda," Impa told her stoically. "I would never let anything happen to you. You must know that."

"I know you won't. My dream is… well, I'm not sure what it is," she shifted uncomfortably, gearing the subject away from it. "Besides, that has nothing to do with my desire to learn these skills. It's just that… I just know I need to do this… I simply have to…."

Impa nodded slowly, her face unreadable.

"I suppose," Zelda continued slowly, "that I also do it because it…" she trailed off. Thinking hard, she continued, "When we first started my training, every time I was working on my magic or my sword fighting, or anything else, it made the images so clear in my mind. I felt like I was back fighting again. It was," her face was shining with joy, "exhilarating to feel that way again. I could see it all….

"But now," she continued, her face fallen and sorrowful, "it doesn't help anymore. I cannot see it anymore. I know what I should remember, but the memories are now more like those of an interesting book or story that someone told me once upon a time. I know what happened, but I don't feel like it is a part of me. It's detached itself from me….

"There are times," her voice was rising with emotion, and a little fear, "when I cannot remember it at all. My mind goes dark," she turned to Impa, with wide eyes. "I do not like those times... and yet…" Her voice trailed off into an inaudible whisper, a slightly guilty look in her eyes.

Impa looked slightly concerned at this news. "What have you done to stop this degeneration?"

"I-" Zelda began. What had she done? "I…."

"You must fight this," Impa replied, her eyes as shadowed in calmness as ever.

Zelda nodded.

"Is this what had you so troubled today?" Impa asked.

Zelda considered for a moment. She wasn't sure how much to divulge. While she trusted Impa completely, there were still some things she simply wasn't comfortable talking about: fears she could not yet overcome.

Slowly she shook her head.

"It isn't as bad as I made it sound," Zelda spoke now with an unconvincing smile and a false air of calmness. "Really, this must be normal."

"Have you spoken to Link about it?"

"No, no," Zelda waved her arm. "I shouldn't have even mentioned it. It is no big deal."

Impa scrutinized her, sizing her up. In the end she decided to drop the subject all together.

"What was it that has you so preoccupied today, then?" Impa spoke evenly. "It wouldn't be your dashing new friend, Marth, would it?"

Zelda's face gave the answer away.

"I see," Impa smiled. "You are torn. It eats away at you. One you cherish as a friend most dear. The other is exciting and brings adventure into your life."

Zelda gave Impa a scandalized look. "You haven't been…" she trailed away, horrified.

"You should know me better than that!" Impa laughed her deep laugh. "I do not need to read your mind to see all this."

"Oh," Zelda said, her eyes falling to the ground. After a moment of silence Zelda spoke again. "Marth is leaving soon. As soon as he can find Link and talk to him both of them will set off for Aritia."

Impa didn't reply, but watched Zelda intently.

"And still, I don't know what to do…."

"I suppose the real question is which is better-" Impa mused, "the one with the smiling face, full of charm and lightning quick whit who is always ready to say exactly the right thing, or the strong, silent one who always does the right thing?"

Zelda felt a chill run down her spine.

"And the answer is-" she wondered aloud.

"Only you can decide that," Impa replied and got to her feet.

Zelda followed suit. Both pulled out their swords and faced each other.

"Go," Impa said loudly.

In a flash of light Zelda attacked, and the two entered into a furious clash of strength, wits and minds. The sounds of their battle rang through the air, echoing throughout the stone castle walls and up into the sky.

"What seems to be troubling you, Impa?" Rauru asked, his voice calm and even.

Impa hesitated, choosing her words carefully, as always. When she said only what needed to be said, no more, no less. She was straightforward by nature and didn't believe in wasting words. Silence was a treasure, not a void in need of constant filling.

She had wasted no time in her decision to go to Rauru, and now that she was here in the Chamber of Sages she wanted to be sure she conveyed her concerns accurately.

She took a breath and plunged in head first, "I am worried about the Princess," she said simply. She was, however, not prepared for Rauru's response.

"So am I," he replied, his eyes infinitely grave. "I have been for some time."

"I have as well, but it was my last conversation with her that convinced me it is time to act. Already, I fear my hesitation has put her in danger… we may be too late."

"I do not think so," Rauru assured her. "Please, what new information has been revealed to you?"

"She told me that she has slowly been forgetting her past: her battle with Ganondorf, her connection to Link… all of it, she says, has grown hazy. While it stays strong when she is concentrating on things which connect her to her past life, as the days pass she is forgetting. What is more, she is in denial about the entire situation and will not speak to me about it beyond what I have just told you."

Rauru nodded grimly. "Yes, I feared something like this might happen. What of Link?" he looked up sharply now. "Is he being affected as well?"

"That I do not know. It has been a long time since I have spoken to Link," Impa said.

Rauru nodded, remaining silent.

"You said you have been concerned about Zelda as well," Impa queried, "why?"

"I have noticed changes in her," Rauru replied. "A strange presence… a change I cannot explain."

"Yes," Impa nearly exclaimed. "There is something happening… I do not know what. Today I was able to enter her mind for the first time in years. I felt something strange there, something unsettling. I was not inside long enough to see what it was, and I fear I may never know. Her mind is a powerful fortress, which she protects adamantly. She is unwilling to let me in any further than I have been."

"Then we must locate Link."

"Link?" Impa asked. "What would he know about-"

"The fates of Link and Zelda are inseparably connected," he interrupted, "Whatever is affecting her is likely affecting Link as well in much the same manner. If Zelda is unwilling to accept help then Link may be our only hope in finding the truth."

"I don't know where Link is," Impa replied.

Rauru closed his eyes, and his voice grew distant, "He is returning to Hyrule. He is not here yet, and is still too far out of my reach… but he will be here in a few days. He will come to the castle."

"I will seek him out upon his return," Impa promised. "I will find out the truth."

Once again Rauru stood in silence, a slight nod the only sign he gave that he had heard her.

A sense of the power and sight Rauru truly held came over her and she couldn't help but ask, "Are they both doomed? Will Zelda and Link ever find peace?"

Rauru looked at her, his eyes twinkling slightly. "I do not profess to know the future. I can see many things, but my range is limited."

"They would have been happy there, following the other path, the path that is closing more and more with every second. They sacrificed everything for this world, and they have received little, if anything in return. Surely it is not their destinies to continue to suffer so."

"The destinies of those two are more important to this world than anyone could ever imagine. Their influences will ring down throughout the ages," Rauru replied.

"They deserve to be happy," Impa said simply.

"I agree," Rauru concurred. "That is out of our hands, however."

"They are doomed then," it was not a question, but a crestfallen statement from Impa.

"I did not say that," Rauru shook his head. "If I have learned anything it is that I should never doubt those two. They have many years yet to live and have not yet even begun to leave their mark upon this world. Their fates are far from decided. They are both strong."

"Yes, with weaknesses just like every other mortal," Impa sounded distinctly dejected. She loved Zelda dearly, and she was growing terribly afraid for her. Impa could handle much in the ways of stress and pain and struggling for herself. When she saw Zelda in pain, however, it made her want to cry out. She would give anything to stop it, anything to save her.

"I have faith in them," Rauru spoke out clearly now, his gaze unwavering.

Suddenly Impa's own words to Zelda resounded in her ears. She could not run from fear, nor could she give into the unseen. All she could do was love Zelda and help her in any way possible. In the end, however, she knew that it was Zelda and Zelda alone who would have to face her demons, no matter how hard it would be to leave her to stand alone. At that moment, however, she knew the Princess could do it.

"Yes, I do too," Impa replied finally, her voice noticeably more positive than before. "They may yet find a happy ending."

"Talk to Link," Rauru told her firmly. "He is the best chance we have right now."

"I will," Impa nodded, her voice resolved. "I will."

Link took a deep breath and took in the view. It was good to be back in Hyrule. It had been almost a year.

It would be good to see her again.

"No," Link thought to himself. He'd been through this in his mind. He would check to see that she was safe, then be on his way. It was the way things had to be….

He sighed and started on his way.

Hyrule field lay before him. In the distance lay her castle. The festival wasn't for about a week, though, and he would have to find some way to occupy his time until then.

His heart felt lighter than it had in months as he walked. The red rocks of the Gerudo's Valley towered above him. In the distance he could make out a small cart- probably a farmer delivering goods to the Hyrule Castle Market.

Something was not right, though. The horse in front of the cart seemed to be thrashing about violently. The cart began to shake and all a once half a dozen figures burst out of the back. Link started to run closer, to get a better look. The farmer was lying, quivering on the ground. A veiled woman was holding a large knife over him threateningly. As Link drew near he could that the figures standing with armfuls of goods were all women too.

"Gerudo thieves…" he muttered with a slight smile. He loved a good rescue.

He rushed out in front of the women who were now laughing and fleeing the scene, leaving the farmer shaking on the ground.

"Stop!" he called out. The Gerudos all laughed heartily. Link pulled out his sword.

"Oh, the little boy wants to play?" the leader scoffed. "Very well." She dropped her armful of booty and pulled out her long, curved sword.

She jumped at Link, but he was ready. No matter how quickly she thrust he was too good for her. In a matter of moments the remaining Gerudos had stopped laughing and had taken out their weapons, joining the fight.

Link was good, but even he struggled against six Gerudo swordswomen.

"Give up, kid," the gang leader sneered as she bore down on him. "Give up and we may let you live."

Link glared back, but as he did the other five women screamed and began to scatter. Link and the gang leader both turned and saw Nabooru, standing on the crest of the hill above them.

"Zenisha," Nabooru called. "I would expect better of you… stealing from a common farmer? Anything for a thrill, eh?"

"Nabooru!" Zenisha blanched, stepping back from Link. "It wasn't, I wasn't-"

"Save your breath!" Nabooru rolled her eyes. "First you send your little henchmen attack the Princess herself, and now this?"

"The Princess?" Zenisha exclaimed. "We would never!"

"You should be more mindful of your victims. I will not forgive this," Nabooru motioned her head towards Zenisha and out of nowhere two of Nabooru's guards swooped down and shackled her.

"Madam Nabooru, no!" Zenisha screamed. Nabooru motioned for the guards to take her away. Zenisha's expression hardened. "We will not submit!" she screamed again. "We won't bow down to the crown like you and your pitiful followers!" Her frantic cries echoed through the rocks as she was led away, fighting all the way.

Nabooru shook her head and then turned to Link. Her face, which had been stern and powerful one moment earlier softened and glowed with the impudence and delight of a little girl.

"Hello, Hero!" she called. Being the Chief of the Gerudos hadn't seemed to change her one bit.

"Hello, Nabooru. Fancy meeting you here!" Link waved.

Nabooru made her way down to him. "What have you been up to? Saving more lives and breaking more hearts?" she winked.

Link's expression fell. Her joke was too close to reality. "I don't mean to…" he mumbled.

"I was kidding, Link! Lighten up!" she slapped him on the back. "A handsome guy like you… you can't help it if a few girls look your way."

Link blushed furiously.

"Come now, what's all this?" Nabooru asked playfully. "I thought you liked being the center of attention."

Link rolled his eyes. "Of about every girl in every town I go to…?"

"Like I said," she laughed, "a trail of broken hearts in your wake…"

"I don't mean for it to happen at all! I get around girls and they start acting all silly and swooning. My brain turns to mush and I can't talk…. The next thing I know they're talking about marriage…."

"Had to run out on another one, eh?" Nabooru jabbed him in the side with her elbow.

"It isn't funny," Link replied with a scowl. "I don't know why this always happens to me."

"Poor little Link," Nabooru scoffed, "can't beat off the girls with a flaming deku stick."

Link blushed and tried to change the subject, "What was that about the Princess getting attacked by them too?"

"Oh," Nabooru replied, "just a few days ago Zelda showed up here. She told me she had been attacked just outside our valley's entrance. That's why my guards and I were out here today. We've rounded up a lot of them, and we were hoping to catch them at it again, and it worked. By the way, thanks for keeping them occupied. With Zenisha captured it shouldn't be too hard to flush out the others."

"Is Zelda all right? Is she safe?" Link asked worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah," Nabooru waved her hand casually. "Zelda made short work of them. Plus, she was with Impa and bunch of soldiers too. Oh, and a personal bodyguard too. Ooh, what a handsome devil he was. Tall and dark… big and strong," she laughed out loud. "He and Zelda seemed pretty close!"

"What?" Link said, his stomach dropping.

"Come now, Hero, you can't really expect Zelda to wait around while you run off to save the world?" Nabooru scoffed. "He sure was handsome, and a prince to boot…."

"She's found someone else?" Link thought painfully, feeling suddenly dizzy. He should have known. A Prince? She deserved a Prince. Still, maybe Nabooru was wrong… it was the only hope he had.

"What are you doing in these parts, anyway?" Nabooru asked, disregarding his shattered expression.

"I was on my way to the Castle… for the festival," he said blankly.

"Oh, it should be great fun this year. The King's going all out for Castle Town's turn to host it. I heard they've got decorations up already. They're not holding anything back."

"Yeah," Link tried to smile, but couldn't quite. Now, he didn't even know whether or not to go to the Castle. If she really had found someone else he wanted to be as far away from it as possible. The thought of seeing Zelda and another man… he felt sick. His head was swimming. He felt like crumbling into pieces, screaming, crying and attacking something all at once.

"Come back with me to my tent, Link," Nabooru boomed, as loud and forceful as ever, "we can talk some more."

Half an hour later Link sat numbly on the floor of Nabooru's tent sipping tea.

"These rogue bandits are getting out of hand," Nabooru was talking from atop her mountain of cushions. "They're killing our relations with the Hylians. Zelda and I discussed it at length when she visited here. I must admit, I was being very lax about it. I mean, we're thieves by nature, but what they're doing is ridiculous. They're hurting people… there have been a few unexplainable deaths…. They're getting as bad as when Ganondorf was leading us."

Link looked up from his tea with a shocked expression.

"Don't look so surprised," Nabooru laughed. "When Ganon ruled there were two factions of Gerudos, those following him and those following me. Not all of my people are bad. I mean, we're all bad," she laughed with a sly grin, "but not all _that_ bad."

Link smiled weakly.

"I cannot condone murder," she said, seriously now. "I worked it all out with Zelda. She was completely right, though I didn't want to admit it at first. She has guts though, and that's what I like about her. You know she came riding in here with a small army, serious as could be? No one does that, and I wasn't pleased. I tell you, I almost attacked, but I had to admire her courage. If it had been anyone else, though, they would have been dead before they hit the ground!" She laughed out loud, and Link knew it was true. Gerudos demanded respect, but the also highly rewarded sheer nerve.

"She's a good friend and I respect here. There are no hard feelings at all. I'm going to do my part, and Zelda will do hers to see that the Hylians stand with me and those loyal to the Kingdom."

Link's stomach lurched at the mention of Zelda's name. He didn't want to talk about her. "It's funny," he said steering the conversation away from the Princess, "I never thought about this. I mean, with Ganon gone I just assumed-"

"That everything would be perfect?" Nabooru interjected. "Hardly. People are who they are. Bad people will do bad things and good people will do good things, regardless of what is happening around them. Truly, that is the test of how good or how bad you are. How will you react, regardless of those around you? People's true colors come out when they are forced to stand on their own.

"Ganon was a powerful figure who weak and heartless people latched onto. Without him they are lacking the strong leadership and source of power they received from him, but they haven't changed. They are still weak, still selfish, still evil in their hearts. Without Ganon you are still you and I am still me. We are all the same. Ganon isn't here, but we still have to choose how we will live in this new world, regardless of the past."

Link nodded, impressed by her wisdom.

"Look at me!" Nabooru broke out into her loud, raspy laugh. "I'm talking like a serious leader! Imagine that! Zelda's influence must be rubbing off on me."

Link couldn't help but laugh too.

"There's no changing you, Nabooru. You are still you," Link replied as he drained his tea.

"As are you, Link. Still the selfless hero," she smiled warmly. "Never change."

Link left the Gerudo's Valley the next day with a heavy heart. Whatever he found upon entering Zelda's castle could not be good, but he had decided he had to go, regardless of Zelda's new potential suitors.

He couldn't decide why he was going, exactly. Was it morbid curiosity? He knew he was in for only more pain by going.

Still, a voice inside of him seemed to be screaming at the top of its lungs, "Go!" That same voice, however, was also telling at him to put aside his noble intentions and take what was his.

As he set off down the road he still hadn't decided what he would do when he got to the Castle. A battle waged between his head and his heart and he wasn't sure who was winning.

Regardless, he had to see her. Like an unquenchable thirst he needed to see her again. With every passing moment the need increased.

Despite himself he found himself heeding the thundering voice. He toyed with the idea of coming out and telling her the truth.

Then he imagined her reaction, and immediately he would throw the thought away.

Over and over he told himself that if it seemed she had found a new protector, that all was well with her, he would have to leave her be.

"No!" the voice thundered like a wild animal. "She is yours and yours alone!"

With every bit of strength he could muster he forced the voice into silence, refusing to let it win.

He had to be sure though. He had to make sure she would be all right, no matter how hard it was for him to bear. If she was happy, it was all he could ask for. If she had found happiness without him… so be it.


	13. Chapter 13 Marth's Request

Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete  
Incomplete "Backstreet Boys"

Chapter 13

Marth's Request

"A young lady such as yourself should not be out without an escort," Zelda heard Marth's voice from behind her and turned with a smile, lowering her sword.

She had not seen Marth all day, as her father had pulled him aside early that morning. The two had vanished into her father's hall and left her alone. She had waited and waited, but finally given up hope. She had retreated to the Temple courtyard an hour or so earlier to practice her swordplay.

"Do not worry about me," Zelda replied. "I can take care of myself," she swung her sword gracefully before her.

"Come to think of it, I guess you're right," Marth laughed.

"So, what did my father want to talk to you about?" Zelda asked.

Marth quickly looked away, "Oh, international relations, trade interests… those sorts of things, you know."

Staring at him for a moment, Zelda was sure that he was not telling her everything.

"Is that all?" she pressed.

"Yes," he replied unflinchingly, "but with Aritia's current state, I don't think we're in any position to worry about trade. Of course, he doesn't know that, and I haven't let on. He still believes Aritia is a flourishing paradise. I really am interested in strengthening ties between our two kingdoms… after we end this war…." He trailed off, his eyes growing distant.

Zelda watched him closely, but he didn't continue on the subject. Instead he turned to her with an amused expression and asked, "Do you carry that with you everywhere?" indicating her sword.

"No," she laughed and it rung like music in his ears. "I was just practicing."

"After what you did to that desert riff-raff, who say's you need practice at all?" Marth commented.

"It can't hurt."

"Who would teach a proper young lady to wield a blade in the first place?" he looked intrigued.

"Link."

"Oh," the smile falling slightly from his face.

"Couple that with what Impa taught me…," Zelda replied. With a grin she lifted her hand and pointed at Marth's sword which unsheathed itself and hovered before him.

"Impressive," he said with a nod. He lifted his blade, "What do you say? How about a little match?"

Zelda drew back, her smile fading. "You want to fight me?"

"Just for fun," he smiled. "I'd like to see first hand what you are capable of."

She lowered her own blade hesitantly. "You must be joking… you're healing from a serious injury. I can't fight you."

"Zelda, I am perfectly well mended. I've never felt better."

Still she looked hesitant.

"I promise not to hurt you," he said with a crooked grin.

His cockiness got her. He wasn't taking her seriously.

"I wouldn't worry about that," she smiled airily. "I'm more worried about you."

"Oh-ho!" he laughed loudly. "You really are too much, Princess."

"Alright," she smiled and took position in front of him and readied her blade, "If you insist."

For all of his efforts to engage her in a fight, once she agreed he seemed oddly reticent. He would not attack her. So, she went on the offensive. She struck, he blocked. She struck again. He blocked. He was sizing her up. She realized he was stalling, and so she leapt into action. Quick as lightning she began hurtling attacks at him. Link had taught her to play to her strengths. She may not be very strong, but she was quick and agile. Marth soon had no choice but to fight back. The two bantered back and forth half playfully.

Marth seemed to decide all at once it was time to end it- to show her he could win, but she would not relent. The harder he pushed, the harder she fought back.

The two locked blades and stared into each other's eyes, unblinking and intense: both lost in their battle, somehow forgetting themselves. Zelda stared at him, shaking slightly from the power of the fight. Marth stared back, a shadowed look of concentration in his eyes. He pushed harder against her blade. He was stronger than she, no doubt about it. She could feel herself slipping.

Zelda was not sure why, but something had taken over her, and it would not allow her to lose this fight. She could not beat him with the sword, she saw this now- but she had another trick up her sleeve.

In a flash of smoke she vanished into thin air, her sword clanging to the ground. Marth suddenly found himself pushing his sword against nothing, and stumbled forward, almost toppling over. He caught himself before he fell, but it was too late. Zelda had reappeared with a flash, crouched on the ground beneath him. Her leg swung out of nowhere. With one circular sweep of her leg, his feet left the ground, his body lurched and before he knew what had hit him he was laying flat on his back on the grass.

He lay there, panting, his eyes wide and stunned. Zelda stood up and looked down on his prostrate figure, breathless as well.

Marth could do nothing but lay there and stare for a few moments. Then, instantly, he cracked. Suddenly a realization of what had happened came over him and he began to laugh. He laughed until his entire body shook.

Zelda looked puzzled for a moment, and then she too broke out of her trance. Suddenly the silliness of the entire ordeal became evident and she began to laugh too. The harder she laughed the harder Marth laughed until both were hooting uncontrollably. Zelda fell softly to the grass beside him, holding her stomach and shaking with mirth.

"If that had been anyone else I would be ashamed right now… I've never seen anything quite like that. No matter how many times I see you fight like that, I don't think I'll ever believe it! You are truly something special, Princess."

"Thank you," she smiled as he tried to steady herself and shake off her laughter. "You were not too bad yourself."

"You said Impa taught you to fight like that?"

"Yes," Zelda giggled. "I am a trained Sheika: warrior of shadow and master of the unseen," she brought her voice down softly and dramatically.

"Some nursemaid you have there!" he exclaimed. "She cares for you, tends to you and teaches you to vanish like smoke and destroy all who come in your path. I wish mercy upon the fool who gains you as an enemy," he was smiling at her in a different way now, and Zelda suddenly realized how close he was to her.

She did not know how to respond, so she sat in silence, trying desperately to think of something to say.

"I've never met anyone like you, Zelda. You are truly something special," he said again, moving closer towards her. She blushed and sat frozen as his eyes closed and his face moved closer and closer to hers. He closed his eyes and she felt his hand come around her shoulder, pulling her in. Suddenly she realized what was happening and in an instant she shot to her feet.

"I have to go," she nearly shouted, her face bright red. "I need to get ready… for dinner. Yes, I'll see you at dinner, Marth." Before he could reply she was gone, leaving him sitting in the grass, staring stupidly after her.

Angrily he thrust his sword to the ground. Then, in frustration, he let his head fall into his hands and sat silently in despair.

Link found him that way when he wandered into the courtyard twenty minutes later. Fumbling with his bow and arrow he didn't even see Marth at first. Marth was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Link's presence until he was nearly on top of him.

Simultaneously Link looked down and Marth looked up. Their eyes met and both filled with shock. Marth leapt to his feet and the two stared at each other in astonishment. Finally they both cracked.

"Marth!?" Link exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Link!" Marth shouted happily. "Where've you been? I've been waiting for ages!"

The two embraced like brothers.

"It's been too long," Link laughed as he slapped Marth on the back.

Marth's face became suddenly shadowed and slightly disgruntled. "You could have said goodbye, Link. You didn't have to leave the way you did."

"You know why I left," Link replied with a regretful shrug.

"She was a child, and you broke her heart. You could have at least said goodbye… explained things to her," Marth pointed out slightly angrily.

"I tried!" Link exclaimed. "You know I tried…. I told you before, about all this," Link had become very uncomfortable.

"She's my sister, Link!" Marth burst out. "Two years you've been gone and she still hasn't forgotten how you hurt her."

"I told you, I didn't feel that way for her," Link fidgeted. Why did this always happen to him? "I never meant to hurt Elice."

"Just like you never meant to hurt Zelda?" Marth questioned with raised eyebrows.

Link immediately bristled. His eyes narrowed as he stared heavily at Marth. "What do you mean by that?" he demanded.

"She claims you are just friends, but I think there's more going on here than meets the eye. You saved her, too. Then you abandoned her. Just like all the rest. Just like with Elice."

"You leave Zelda out of this!" Link threatened. At the mention of her name if felt as though a monster had sprung to life inside of him. "She isn't your concern."

"I think she is," Marth replied simply.

Link was looking at him with utmost horror, "Why are you here, Marth?"

Marth took a moment to compose himself and remember why he was in Hyrule. He had a mission to attend to, and he had to put his feelings behind him.

"I came looking for you," Marth spoke much calmer now. "Regardless of what else has happened I owe you a debt of gratitude for what you have done to help my people already, but I have come to ask for your assistance once more."

Link, though shocked to see Marth's sudden change of tone, was nonetheless glad to steer the conversation away from Elice and Zelda.

"How can I help you?" he asked.

"Aritia has been invaded by a dark sorcerer named Hardin. It is his ambition to not only conquer, but destroy Aritia and every one of its people," Marth had taken on the rather imperious, imposing manner of speech he adopted when discussing matters of royal importance. "I have come to ask you for help in destroying Hardin and his forces."

"Of course," Link replied. "I'll do anything I can to help."

Marth looked relieved. "I knew I could count on you. In matters of military importance, at least, you are always reliable."

Link frowned at the unneeded quip.

"I must go to the castle momentarily, then we must be off."

"Marth, wait a second, you haven't even explained what you want me to do."

"I need your power. You're the only one who can stop Hardin. He's too strong. You have to help me destroy him," Marth continued hastily.

"What power?" Link asked. Marth was just as skilled a swordsman as Link, and not too bad with magic either. Besides, Marth was the commander of all of the armies of Aritia. Link was just one man.

"Your Triforce! I know what you've told me, and I've read all about it while here. It's the only thing strong enough to stop him. It is the ultimate power!" a slightly crazed look had entered Marth's eyes.

"Marth," Link sighed in frustration. "I do not hold ultimate power."

"You hold the Triforce," Marth retorted. He was getting impatient.

"I hold one third of the Triforce. I _hold_ it, I cannot wield it. It isn't my place… I don't even know how to."

"What are you saying?" Marth asked, his brow furrowing.

"I cannot use the Triforce," Link replied sadly.

"Cannot or will not?" anger was slowly creeping back into Marth's eyes.

"Cannot," Link spoke defensively, getting angry in his turn.

"Link, I'm asking you as a friend."

"You don't know what it is you are really asking of me. I cannot wield the Triforce."

"You could to save your own land, and they turned their back on you!" Marth was shouting now. He had spent over a month away from his home, from his people: safe while they were in danger, all waiting for Link. Link was his only hope, and just like that it was fading.

"I did what I had to do to save Hyrule, nothing more. I didn't-"

"But you won't help me?" Marth cut in.

"I never said that!"

"Then help me destroy Hardin!"

"Marth, I will come with you. I will help you in any way I can, but I cannot use the Triforce to do so. You must understand what you're asking of me. If you'd only let me explain."

"Save your pity and save your explanations!" Marth shouted. "I can see now what your friendship truly entails."

"Marth," Link shouted, "you stubborn fool."

"Don't call me a fool, you coward!" Marth grabbed a handful of Link's shirt and pulled him in threateningly.

"I am not a coward," Link growled.

"I see a coward before me," Marth assured him, "one who cannot even face a starry eyed fifteen year old girl without scampering away. Now you do the same to Zelda. I will not allow this to continue."

"I told you," Link glowered, his eyes filling with rage, "you leave Zelda out of this."

"I will not," Marth replied passionately. "I won't let you hurt her."

"You…" Link whispered, his heart beating faster. The animal within him was awakening, clamoring to be released. "It was you…" Marth was the Prince Nabooru had spoken of. Zelda and Marth….

Rage erupted in Link and he burst out of Marth's grasp and unsheathed his sword.

Marth laughed mirthlessly. "Still ruled by fear…."

"As though you aren't, coming here for my help, running from Aritia," Link's eyes narrowed, his face filled with anger.

Marth exploded. Once again he grabbed Link by the front of his shirt. "You know nothing of fear! You have no idea what it's like!" A terribly fury had overtaken him. "My people are dying! My world is about to be destroyed, again! Every night I go to sleep with the cries of my people ringing in my ears. Parents are watching their children starve. Children are watching their parents murdered before their eyes. They are homeless and alone. Those with husbands and fathers still alive likely will join the widows and the orphans by the end of this war. Day by day they suffer as once again their world and mine is ripped apart, leaving their lives in shards! Most wish for death, for life has become more unbearable than Hell itself. Don't talk to me of 'doing what you can'! Do not talk to me about fear!"

"You don't even know what you're asking of me!" Link bellowed. "To do what you want I would have to-"

"Silence!" Marth shouted. "If you will not help me…"

"I can't, not in the way you want me to. If you could look past your own nose long enough you might see that I can't do what you want just because you want me to!"

"Shut up! You think you are so high and mighty!"

"Marth, I will come with you, but I will come as a simple man. If you let me, together we can-"

"I don't need your pity!" even as Marth said it, he didn't believe it. It was all over. Without Link he had no hope left. His home was doomed. "We have already proved that as mortal men we are not strong enough. We must have use of the Triforce."

"No," Link cried in exasperation. Marth didn't understand what he was saying and he wasn't willing to listen. "Now let go of me, you-"

Instead Marth pulled Link closer, his eyes on fire. Desperation had driven sanity from him. All he could see now was despair. Despair led to fear. Fear turned into blind rage at his own helplessness. He brought his fist back, and Link grimaced in anticipation of the blow, but Marth couldn't do it.

He let Link go.

Link's expression softened as Marth turned and began to walk slowly towards the market. How had this happened? This was Marth's way: all or nothing, his way or no way.

Still, the horrible things Link had said were swimming about in his head. He didn't want this to be the way it ended.

"Marth-" Link called out. Marth deserved an explanation.

"I have to be going," Marth called back without turning. "I don't want to keep Zelda and her father waiting for dinner. Unlike you, I will not disappoint her. She is far too dear to treat so poorly."

Marth didn't have to turn to know what Link's silence meant, and a spiteful smile slid over his face as he departed Link's company.

Link felt as though he had had the wind knocked out of him. The words repeated again and again in his mind. Marth was going to dinner with Zelda and her father? She was too dear to him…?

Reality hit Link at that moment. It was all over. Marth and Zelda…. _His_ Zelda!?

Link had rarely wished for anything for himself. He had always had pretty much all he could ask for, save one thing… and now that one thing was slipping through his fingers for good.

Now he wished, more than anything he had ever wished for in his life, that he, like Marth, could walk up to Zelda's castle and enter, head held high, respected by her subjects and welcomed by her father- but he couldn't, and he now knew he never would.


	14. Chapter 14 The Final Wait

One, two Princes kneel before you  
Princes who adore you

You marry him, you're father will condone you

You marry me, your father will disown you

Marry him, marry me

I'm the one who loved you, baby can't you see?

Ain't got no future or family tree

But I know what a prince and lover ought to be

Come on, forget the king… marry me  
Spin Doctors "Two Princes"

Chapter 14

The Final Wait

The dining hall was so utterly silent that even the sound of Zelda's fork clinking on the china rang out loudly.

Marth had not spoken a word since he had returned from the Temple of Time. He seemed almost oblivious to his surroundings. He would take a bite and absentmindedly chew on it for inordinately long periods of time. He stared into the space before him, unblinking, completely preoccupied.

Zelda wondered what had Marth so distant. She couldn't help but wonder if he was angry at her for running from him. She had hoped he would understand that she needed time. She quietly ate, hoping he wouldn't be upset for too long.

Her father had tried to lure Marth into conversation a few times at the start of dinner but had soon given up. Marth's lack of attention and vague, one word replies to her father's queries had soon left the King in silence. He had no inclination to talk to Zelda, and she none to engage him in banter. Thus, the three of them had slipped into a quiet meal, each one lost in their own thoughts.

Her father, however, remained in an unusually cheery mood, sitting and smiling to himself as he helped himself to a fifth glass of wine, and Zelda knew what fueled his jollity. For once, his actions spoke louder than words ever could. He made it no secret that he saw Marth as a fine marriage prospect for his only daughter. Despite what Marth had told her earlier she was absolutely certain that her father had pulled Marth aside that morning to discuss the merging of royal families, not the trade of foreign goods.

This knowledge had added a large amount of confusion to Zelda's life. On one hand she wanted nothing to do with her father's match game. On the other, Marth might be the only way to finally make him proud of her. Conflict arose within her. In the end she found she had become so attached to Marth's friendship (regardless of her father's intentions) that she had disregarded her rebellious impulses.

However, it now seemed clear that Marth's intentions also went beyond simple friendship. She wasn't sure how she felt about that: how she felt about him. Besides, he would be leaving soon. The thought hit her hard. She might never see him again. He said he would leave after he could talk to Link, and the festival was tomorrow night. She had maybe one more day with him, then he too would be gone.

A familiar sense of abandonment overcame her. Depressed by the coming separation she felt less desire to speak to either of them than she had when dinner began.

Zelda quickly began finishing her meal and began looking forward, with great anticipation, to her escape from the less than enjoyable evening.

Marth's hazy gaze slowly meandered indefinitely around the table, until it at last fell on Zelda.

Looking at her now he knew he really didn't want to leave her. The thought of it was painful: even more painful than the reality which he had come to accept. Going back home now was almost a certain forfeit of his life. Without Link and his Triforce, he had little hope of surviving this war with Akanea, let alone coming out victorious. He thought bitterly of parting with her… marching to his death.

He watched her take her small, delicate bites. She was so beautiful, so perfect: his angel of mercy.

He could deny it no longer. Though he had sworn to himself long ago that his sole allegiance would be to his country; that he would not give into the frivolous pursuit of romance he could not deny that he loved her.

Once again he mulled over her father's offer. He could marry her and stay in Hyrule. He didn't have to go back at all….

Immediately the fantasy vaporized. He couldn't abandon Aritia. He wouldn't even entertain the thought for another moment. He couldn't abandon his people. He had to go back. He had to accept that he would never see Zelda again.

Zelda!

The thought suddenly struck him like lightning. It was so simple, so brilliant. It was the answer to every one of his problems.

Zelda! He nearly screamed. Marth's vacant expression broke. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open and hung limply as he stared at her.

"Zelda…" the thought was so strong it escaped his lips.

She looked up to see him ogling her with such shock she was sure she must have food on her face. She hastily began wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Zelda," he whispered again. Now Zelda was both worried and considerably disturbed.

"Yes…?" she said hesitantly. He was acting very strange.

To her shock his face broke into an elated smile. "Your Highness," he addressed the King, "I must ask your pardon and request to be excused. Something urgent has just come to my attention."

"Yes, of course," the King replied through a red faced smile. Being very full and more than a little tipsy from the vast quantities of wine he had consumed, he seemed very little troubled by Marth or anything else.

"Where are you-" Zelda started, but he was halfway out the doorway before she could finish.

Confused, but intrigued, Zelda quickly finished her meal and excused herself as well.

She and Marth usually spent their evenings after dinner walking the grounds. His disappearance in this manner was odd, to say the least.

When she at last found him he was in the library, pouring over some of the most ancient books the royal family possessed.

"Marth, what are you doing?" she asked, completely baffled.

"Just reading up on the history of Hyrule," he replied without looking up. "You know how I find it fascinating, and I'll be leaving tomorrow. I might not get another chance."

"Oh," she replied, trying to look as though such a thing as storming out of dinner to read the ancient history of a foreign country were normal. Then it struck her, "So you're sure you're leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes, I must be going."

"But what about Link?" Zelda asked.

Marth's eyes shadowed and he tore his gaze away from the massive book. "I met with him this evening."

"Oh," she replied, half elated half crushed. Link was back, but he hadn't come to see her. "Then you'll both be leaving?"

"Link will not be returning with me. He was unwilling to help me."

"That can't be," Zelda said emphatically. "He's your friend, of course he'll help."

"No, he won't… and besides I've come to realize I no longer require his assistance anyway."

"Then how will you defeat Hardin?" she asked in confusion.

Marth reached up and patted her cheek, "Don't you worry about that," he smiled at her and then returned to his reading.

Sensing he was not soon going to retire from his current occupation of time Zelda decided to go to bed early. As she turned to leave her eye caught a small, brown covered book with the symbol of the Triforce on the cover. It was slightly burned and looked very shabby. As she made her way out of the library she couldn't help but wonder why such a tattered and charred old book hadn't simply been thrown out.

As she vanished into the hall Marth picked the book up and opened it. With a smile of utmost elation, he began to read.

On her way out Zelda found herself taking the long way to her chamber. She went outside, near the front gate. She passed the large tree just to the east of the large drawbridge. There was no arrow there tonight. She walked closer, making sure she hadn't missed it, but there was nothing there.

She ran her fingers over the bark. Countless holes had been chipped into the wood over the years as Link had sent arrows sailing into its trunk, letting her know he was near, but he was not here tonight.

Slowly she lowered her hand. She turned and walked silently to her room.

Once again Zelda opened her eyes to see the castle around her burning. As she had done so many times over the years, she jumped from bed and ran down the hall.

The sounds of screaming people lost in hysteria hit her ears.

"Impa!" Zelda cried. "Impa!" Impa did not come. She never did.

She rounded a corner, in her heart fearing what she would find… for she knew it was there, but somehow she could never avoid it. As always, she tripped over something large lying on the ground. She crashed to the floor, hitting her knees painfully hard on the stone. She winced, putting her hands on the ground in front of her, intending to push herself to her feet. Instead, she looked down at her hands which were covered in blood. It was all so familiar, but nonetheless horrifying as she turned to look at what she had tripped over.

Her father lay dead in a pool of his own blood.

"No!" she screamed. "No, no, no!" She looked once more at her blood covered hands. She tried to wipe the blood from them but it would never come off. For years she had tried… she could not wash away the sense of guilt at his fate. She looked into his frozen face and was filled with sorrow, with anger and with pain. There was never anything she could do to help him, and there would never be anything she could do… he had done this to himself.

The castle continued to burn, and she knew she had wasted precious time detained in the hall. She turned and raced away from him.

Smoke swirled and the flames grew. The front gate was blocked. She turned, heading for another exit. Flames blocked her way. She had waited too long to escape…. Coughing and sputtering she retreated from the blaze the only direction she could: up.

As she flew up the stairs the flames followed, roaring and spitting, threatening her all the way. The stairs below began to crumble as she reached the top room of the tower just in time. Heart pounding, she ran to the window and looked down.

"Help!" she screamed frantically. The crackling and rumbling of the fire was growing nearer and nearer. "Help!"

Her eyes searched the field below her, coming to rest on two small figures which she instantly recognized. She had known they would be there.

"Impa!" she screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Impa, help me!"

Impa shook her head sadly, gazing up at the tower as it slowly burned. "I can't help you anymore, Princess. I can't."

"Impa!" Zelda sobbed in horror. Impa stood still as stone, watching impassively as destruction slowly crept into Zelda's tower.

Gradually the walls started to blaze.

Zelda turned to the second figure who was staring at her tragically. "Link, please help me. Please! I can't get out, Link!"

Link simply looked at her as she cried. Fear had consumed her. She pleaded, she begged, she shouted, she cried. Still, Link just watched.

As the flames finally enveloped the roof, sending a storm of sparks raining down on her head she screamed with fright.

"Link… it will kill me…" she said softly, nearly all hope lost now. The two people she trusted the most continued to gaze at her as death closed in. For years they had watched her die… and they continued to watch even now.

The roof began to rumble. It would soon give way. Zelda dissolved into tears, accepting the inevitable.

"What is she screaming about?" Zelda watched with wide eyes as a beautiful young girl approached Link and looked venomously up at Zelda.

"She has nothing to scream about," Link replied, smiling at the little redhead. "I put her there so she would be safe."

"Then why is she screaming?" the girl asked.

"I don't hear anything," Link shrugged. With one last look up at the tower he turned, put his arm around the girl's waist and walked away. After that he never looked back.

Zelda's heart crumbled faster than the flame engulfed walls around her. She stopped screaming. She could only yell for so long with being heard before giving up entirely. She felt as though she had been screaming for years, and no one ever heard. No one even noticed.

The heat continued to close in, suffocating her. A silent tear slid down her cheek as she watched Link vanish. She felt completely and utterly betrayed.

She accepted her fate, waiting for the castle to finally collapse and crush her.

Then, in her despair, she felt a hand come down softly on her shoulder. With a start she turned to see Marth standing behind her, a smile on his face. Then he held out his hand.

Without a word she put her hand in his. Immediately the flames began to subside. He led her down the stairs. The flames could no longer touch her. They descended into another world. Sunlight surrounded her, bouncing off the leaves of the trees which stood all around. A feeling of peace overcame her as she and Marth vanished into the forest. She had left it all behind her. She was free….

Zelda awoke the next morning with a heavy heart. It was the day of the New Year's Festival: her last day with Marth.

As she dressed she mulled over her dream. She had had the same dream so many times over the years, but it had always ended the same, never as it had the night before. She tried to put it from her mind and went immediately to find Marth instead. When he was not found in any of his usual places Zelda struck out to the only place left to look.

Sure enough, she found him sitting in the same spot she had left him in the night before, the pile of books before him stacked higher than ever. His eyes were bloodshot and weighed down with heavy bags.

"Marth," Zelda said and his head shot up almost frantically, "have you been here all night?"

"Is it morning already?" he asked, looking around as though for the first time. There was bright sunshine streaming into the room through the many high windows gracing the walls. He squinted into the brightness, a look of shock on his face.

"Oh, so it is…" he answered his own question.

"What have you been doing all night?" she asked, completely flabbergasted.

"Reading," he replied, standing and stretching. She knew he was a very intense and focused person, but this seemed ridiculous.

"Marth, really, is there something wrong," she asked, her face grave.

"No, not anymore," he replied sincerely, "nothing at all. Everything is going to be fine, I'm sure of it."

Zelda couldn't shake the absolute absurdity of the situation from her mind, but Marth had seemed to come to life once more.

"So, what about this festival you've been telling me about? Let's get going, I've been looking forward to this!" he exclaimed lightly, taking her hand and leading her outside.

In the excitement of the festivities all thoughts of Marth's all-night reading binge had been erased. Their day together could not have been more pleasant, but as the hours passed her joy became bittersweet. Two thoughts loomed darkly in the back of Zelda's mind, constant and nagging.

The first was that Marth would be leaving before the night ended. She found herself sadly counting down the hours. They had twelve hours left together… eleven… ten…. She knew very well that if he left she would probably never see him again.

The second was Link. She had waited a year to see him, and now his return was complicated by Marth's presence. Still, she found herself counting the hours until Link would appear by her side. Only twelve hours left… eleven… ten….

In the end she felt a great sense of relief as day faded into twilight and finally into night. As midnight approached she suggested to Marth that they go to the balconies of one of the shops. From there, she explained, the fireworks display would be more clearly visible. He agreed, and she felt a small tinge of guilt, for what she was really looking for was a better view to watch for Link.

Still the battle raged within her. The truth was she didn't even know why she was holding on so dearly to him. She knew he had once helped her, but she really couldn't remember how. She knew she owed him her life, but was that all she was holding on to: a debt of gratitude?

Regardless of why, there was no question in her mind that she cared for Link. Despite all the hurt he had caused, despite all of his painful good-byes, despite her uncertainties about his feelings for her, she couldn't deny that she cared for him deeply.

Then again, there was Marth…. Her mind continued to circle, taking her nowhere, ripping her apart inside. Her stomach was in knots. She could still see the images of Link's betrayal from her dreams so clearly in her mind that it hurt.

Marth had taken a seat on a stone bench and was looking out over the bustling village below. Throngs of people milled about the city, taking in the revelry, celebrating loudly. Zelda was glad to have moved above it for a while, to take in some peace and quiet.

She sat down beside Marth, her final wait beginning. Though her view was cut off dramatically while seated, her eyes continually searched the visible portions of the crowd for Link. He had to come… he had promised her he would.

Marth sat in silence, content simply with her presence beside him, contemplating what he needed to tell her and how in fact to do it. There was so much he needed to say, and so much he couldn't. One thing was certain: he could not fail. The future of his entire Kingdom rested upon it. In the back of his mind he was even planning for disaster. If she should refuse, he would have no other choice. He just prayed it wouldn't come to that.

Finally, he could delay no longer. Midnight was approaching and it was now or never.

"Zelda," he said, taking her hand. She tore her eyes from the crowds below and looked at him, slightly surprised. Once he had her attention he cleared his throat and took a deep breath, "There's something I need to tell you."


	15. Chapter 15 Gone

"A jealous female can be tricked into anything."  
Captain Hook "Peter Pan"

Always ending

Always over

Back and forth, up and down

Like a roller coaster

I'm gone

To find someone to live for in this world

There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight

Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
I'm already gone  
Kelly Clarkson "Gone"

Chapter 15

Gone

"It's time," Marth had released her hand, stood up and moved away from her. He was peering out into the distance, his voice strained, "I have to return home," he looked back toward her, his eyes piercing, "and I want you to join me."

"What!" she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"I can treat you like the princess that you are. What can he do for you? What can he provide? He's a drifter with no roots, no future and no past. He leaves you here, alone. Any man who would walk away from you is a fool. I am no fool. I don't want to leave you here. I will not leave you," his eyes assured her of his conviction.

"Are you asking me to-" Zelda gasped, wading her way through a quagmire of emotions.

"Come with me," he was speaking sincerely, no hesitation, no shame.

"Marth, I… I can't," Zelda whispered.

"I love you," Marth said, taking her hands once more.

How could she reply? Searching her heart, she knew she could not return the sentiment, and yet….

Marth seemed to be waiting for a reply, and when it did not come his face filled with sorrow, then grew angry. "Because of him?"

"Marth, you know what we've been through together," as Zelda spoke images of Link battling to save her life sprung to her mind, as clearly as ever. A sense of relief washed over her. "You said you believed it… if that's true then you know that I can't go, because… because…"

"Do you love him?" Marth demanded.

Zelda felt her stomach lurch. Did she? She thought of Link and her eyes welled with tears. She didn't know what she felt anymore. She looked at Marth deeply.

"I see the pain in your eyes," Marth spoke quietly. "It is the same look of pain and suffering I see every time he's mentioned, every time you think of him. I've seen you change since I've met you. I've seen you grow happier. I can make you happy. He can only bring you pain."

"That's not true," Zelda replied defensively. "I can't leave him, not after..." she trailed off.

"After what?" Marth prodded.

She wracked her brain which had suddenly gone black. After what? She pleaded with her mind, she fought with every bit of power she possessed, but no answer would come: only darkness.

She looked at Marth in defeat. She had no answer, and his expression grew triumphant.

"Put it behind you. Let it go. It's the past and nothing more. You have to move on," Marth kept hold of her hand.

"I can't leave it behind. I don't want to forget," Zelda was crying now, her eyes wide and frightened. Marth's last statement had struck her hard: harder than it should have.

"I think you do," Marth whispered. "I think that's exactly what you want, because you can never find happiness as long as you remember what you've been through."

"That is not true," Zelda replied more fervently. He seemed to be staring right into her mind, yet she knew he was not. He understood her so well that it scared her. She couldn't let him see inside. The prospect was too disarming.

"I think you want to leave it all behind you, go out on your own, find adventure. I can see it in you- a flame of rebellion that is growing and growing. Soon nothing will contain it and nothing will stop you. If you don't let it grow it will die, and you will die with it: alone and miserable. You weren't meant for the life you have been forced to lead."

"I am happy," she replied all too unconvincingly. "Link makes me happy."

"How can he make you happy when he is not even here with you?" Marth spoke with exasperation.

"He will be here. He comes back every year. He's never missed the festival, and he won't this year. I can count on him. He'll be here before midnight… and you will go home, alone," Zelda retorted.

Marth stepped back, looking hurt. "All right," he replied. "Look at this," he pointed down towards the crowd. "Once you see, you must decide. Whatever you choose I will accept. If it be your will I will leave you alone and never return- I'll never trouble you again."

Zelda peered at him skeptically. "What is it?"

Marth motioned once more to the streets below. Slowly Zelda made her way to the edge of the balcony. She didn't want to look, afraid of what she would see. She forced herself to the edge and looked down at the crowd below.

Her stomach plummeted. There was Link in a crowd full of young women all gazing admiringly at him. Next to him was Malon. Link was smiling and laughing with her.

"If this is how he treats you…" Marth spoke angrily.

Link had come and not even tried to find Zelda. Jealousy and hurt welled up inside her, but still she was unwilling.

"It isn't midnight yet…" she said softly, her eyes not leaving Malon's face as she stared adoringly at Link. "He always finds me by midnight."

Marth was watching her carefully. "Can't you see it, Zelda? You must see that I care for you more. Please, my intentions are pure. I wish only to have you see the home that I love, as you have shared yours with me. You will be under no obligation to stay. You will be free to leave at your leisure."

Zelda scrutinized him. He had never given her reason to doubt him.

"Give him until midnight then," Marth said. "If you truly have faith in him it should be no gamble. If you believe in him," he stressed the word 'if', "you have nothing to loose."

Zelda was caught.

"He will come," Zelda replied, shocked to see how much she meant it- how much she wanted to mean it. "I do have faith in him. He's never let me down. If you agree to this, you will be leaving alone."

"We shall see," Marth replied. "Do we have an accord?" He stretched his hand out toward her.

Zelda hesitated, deliberating. She was a jumble inside, filled with hope, doubt, fear, anger and a sudden surge of rebelliousness. The things he said had rung too true- cut too deeply.

In all sincerity he had vocalized many of the things she had always felt, but never had the strength to say. She was tired of her pampered and structured life. She longed to stretch her wings and throw her arms up to the sky.

In her heart she wanted to prove Link. She had spent so many years waiting for him, feeling joy at his return only to feel pain as he abandoned her time and time again. Yet, she still cared. Now, she needed to know. With nearly all of her heart, she needed to prove that Link still cared.

But there was another part- small, shadowed and defiant, but ever-growing- which saw Marth and smiled. It saw Marth and didn't want to let go. It saw the chance to travel to a strange land, to be free of the chains of Hyrule. She could cease to be the Princess. She would not have to veil herself under the guise of Sheik. She would no longer hide and no longer run. She would be Zelda and Zelda only- a thing which she had never before been.

She stuck out her hand and shook his.

Marth looked at her more seriously than he ever had before, "Done."

Zelda seated herself silently on the stone bench and resumed her wait.

Once, she got up to check. Link was still there, Malon hanging all over him. Zelda was glaring a burning hole through the two of them. At one point Link looked up and he and Zelda locked eyes for an instant.

"That's it!" Zelda thought. "He's seen me. He'll come now."

Instead he lifted his arm and put it on Malon's shoulder. Zelda looked away in horror, then turned back to make sure her eyes were not playing tricks on her. She immediately wished she hadn't.

Link and Malon were now kissing, Malon wrapped tightly around him.

Without a word Zelda returned to her bench. Her blood was boiling and more pain than she could ever remember feeling had welled up in her. Marth, though surely he noticed her plight, remained still and calm.

She sat and waited, inwardly she screaming that she didn't care if he ever came, but one thought kept returning: if she had only told him….

Then the fireworks started, and Zelda felt a hand on her shoulder. "Link!" she exclaimed, whirling around, all other thoughts vanishing instantly.

It was Marth.

Zelda's heart shattered. She rushed to the edge and looked out into the crowd. Where Link once stood with Malon he now was gone- and so was she.

It was over. He hadn't come. Link didn't love her. Link didn't want her.

He was gone, again.

Zelda felt as though she'd stepped off the edge of a cliff and was falling, falling, with nothing to catch her: no one to save her.

Then Marth held out his hand.

"Will you come with me, Zelda," Marth asked quietly.

Zelda didn't hesitate. She took his hand. Already the pain was too much to bear. She couldn't be left alone again. She couldn't bear to be alone anymore.

"Yes," she replied simply.

Marth silently took her by the crook of the arm. With his free hand he unsheathed his sword and slashed at the air before him. Like a rip in a piece of cloth, the space before Zelda split in two, opening a doorway overlooking a grassy field.

Marth led her through gently. Suddenly his eyes grew wide and he took hold of her roughly. He held on tightly, as though afraid to let go. He kissed her.

Fear erupted in her and her only desire was to pull away from his grasp, but he wouldn't let her go. Together they vanished through the doorway. The tear began to repair itself, closing up behind them, erasing Hyrule from Zelda's view.

Link had come to the festival that night knowing it was the end. He had no intention of finding Zelda. He had decided to do what was best for her- no matter how hard it was. Once he broke his promise that would be it. He had to lie to her to save her: his last act to ensure her happiness.

Marth was a good man. Link knew him well enough to know that. He was strong and brave. He was a bit stubborn and strong willed, but Zelda needed someone strong. He was privileged and noble. He could give Zelda everything Link couldn't.

Link entered the city as inconspicuously as possible. He had his face hidden under a long hooded cloak, and kept his head down. He didn't want to be noticed by anyone. He had searched the crowds desperately looking for her. He had to see her one last time, knowing it was the end.

It took him a few hours before he spotted her. She was on a balcony near the roof of a building across the square. He stared up at her through the crowd, drinking her in. Her beauty pierced him to his soul. He threw his hood back and gazed up at her, silently bidding her farewell.

"Link!" an excited voice carried across the square. With a start, he threw his hood back over his head and tried to vanish into the crowd, not wanting to see who it was that had called to him. "Link!" the voice shouted again. He felt a small hand on his arm. Then a hand threw his hood back.

"I knew it was you!" Malon giggled. "Why are you hiding?" she asked. He tried to reply that he was just leaving but she wouldn't hear of it. "Come with me!" she exclaimed, taking his hand and pulling him. As always, he felt powerless to stop the situation. He allowed himself to be dragged over to a corner where some of the local village girls were talking and laughing.

Link was apprehensive, given his normal reception from the Hylians, but these girls didn't seem to mind. They knew who he was and what was said about him, but his reputation as a dangerous rebel only made him more appealing to them. Extremely uncomfortable with the amount of attention he was receiving Link once again tried unsuccessfully to extricate himself from the group of chattering girls when he looked up towards Zelda once more. Marth was with her.

Jealousy flared in Link like poison in his veins. He had never seen them together before. Not until now.

The sight of it made the situation all the more real and painful. While he couldn't stand the thought of Zelda and Marth being together, but he knew it had to be. She was searching the crowd. Surely she would see him and his fawning little group. So, he decided to stay.

Sure enough, a while later he glanced up and met her eyes. He couldn't tell what she was feeling from so far away, but he decided to put the final nail in the coffin. He put his arm on Malon's shoulder. Zelda immediately shrunk back and vanished.

Link was instantly stung with the reality of what he had just done.

"Oh, Link," Malon swooned, looking at him with starry eyes and blushing slightly.

Link immediately took his hand from her shoulder, but it was too late.

"Father will be so happy when I tell him you've finally accepted," she smiled, her eyes dreamy and her voice airy.

"What?" Link blubbered, backing away from her.

"Oh, Link!" she cried once more, then Malon threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. The pack of girls erupted in elated sighs and a few giggles.

Link's brain froze and panic overcame him. It was a moment before feeling returned to his limbs and he was able to pry her off of him.

Malon stared at him, her eyes confused and pained.

"I'm sorry, Malon," he muttered, his eyes wide and his face pale. He couldn't do it. He couldn't end it like this.

All at once he understood his own weakness. He was not doing this for Zelda's sake, but for the sake of his own fear and pride.

He couldn't take the coward's way out. Zelda deserved better than that.

He stood up and took a step back. "I have to go."

"Link!" she stood up and grabbed his arm. "Don't go."

"I'm sorry," he repeated. Even across the square he could tell he had hurt Zelda: the one thing he had sworn he would never do.

"Wait, Link!" the girls cried, but he ignored them.

Once again the voice within him was shouting orders at him, and now he didn't hesitate to obey. "Tell her the truth!" it shouted. "Take her back! She is yours and you must fight for her! Go!"

As Link vanished into the crowd Malon's eyes welled up. She turned in the opposite direction and ran full speed, disappearing into the mass of people milling all around.

It was close to midnight and Link knew it. He had cut it very close. Even now there might be no way she would forgive him, and that was all right. He simply had to explain himself. He rounded the corner into a back alley, trying to get to the building he had seen her in while avoiding the crowds.

"Link!" a voice shouted from behind him.

Impa stepped into the alley behind him, her face grim. "I need to talk to you."

"Impa, this isn't a good time," Link replied through the gloom. "I have to find Zelda, quickly."

"But this is about Zelda," Impa spoke urgently. "She is in danger."

"What?" Link shouted. "How? From whom?"

Not staying for an answer to his own questions Link turned frantically and began to run in the direction of Zelda.

"Link, stop running, you impatient little fool and listen to me!" Impa had quickly caught him and slammed him against the stone wall. Link had never seen her lose her temper this way. She looked nervous, and the fact that her fear was even perceptible meant that she was considerably afraid.

"I need to ask you some questions and I need honest answers and I need them quickly!"

"If she's in trouble I've got to help her," Link exclaimed, trying to pull away from the wall, but Impa held him fast.

"Listen!" Impa commanded, "I need to know, have your memories of your past life and the war with Ganondorf been fading?"

"What?" Link stared blankly. This was not what he had expected.

"Answer me, and give me the truth," desperation had left Impa with a truly terrifying demeanor.

Link hesitated, but only for a moment. He didn't want to tell her. He had barely admitted it to himself.

His eyes fell to the ground, not looking at her, "Yes," he replied.

"How much?" Impa was intent, searching his face.

"It has grown hazy… I feel like I don't remember it, thought I know it happened and I know what I did," he felt suddenly guilty and wanted to justify himself somehow. "Every time I've felt it slipping I've concentrated on remembering. I've read Zelda's book she gave me. I know it all. I haven't lost a thing."

"I fear Zelda has," Impa spoke grimly. "I fear she has forgotten much."

"What are you saying?" Link's eyes were wide and fearful.

"Zelda is forgetting, and I don't think she's holding on as tightly as you are. I'm afraid for her. She refuses to admit to me that anything is wrong. The gate is almost closed now. With each day that passes, I fear we are losing her."

"What can we do?" Link began struggling again. Impa didn't hold him any longer. Once free he broke into a run, Impa right beside him.

"We need to find her and talk to her. We cannot help her. She has to do it on her own, but we need to make her see the danger she is facing. You may be the only one who can get through to her."

Link sped up, turning the corner at break neck speed. He took the stairs three at a time. As the opening to the roof came into view he sped up once more. He stepped out into the night air just in time to see Marth holding Zelda's arm as he led her through his portal.

That alone made Link stop in his tracks, but nothing could have prepared him for what happened next. Marth caught sight of Link and his eyes widened. Link took a step closer and opened his mouth to call out. Then Marth grabbed Zelda hard and wrapped his arms around her.

He kissed her. Before Link's very eyes he kissed her.

All breath was swept out of Link. No sound came from his mouth. He felt physically ill. His head felt suddenly light. He swayed once and then fell clumsily to his knees. He opened his mouth once more to speak but could say nothing.

The portal was closing; Zelda was disappearing from his view. He stretched out his hand, but it was too late. The image of his love in the arms of Marth burned his eyes.

The portal closed. She was gone, and there was nothing Link could do to stop it.

Impa appeared, flying up the steps behind him, only a moment later.

"Link!" she shouted. "Where are they?"

She got no reply.

"Link!" she cried. Why was he on his knees?

She walked around to face him and gasped. Tears were streaming silently down his face. He didn't move a muscle. His expression was so vacant she thought he might be dead, but in his eyes was more anguish than she had ever seen in her life.

"Link?" she asked more quietly. "What happened? Where is she?"

"Gone," was all he could mutter, "with him. Gone…."

"What?" Impa shouted. She stood up and began searching the roof.

Link remained still, unable to move. He was only vaguely aware of his tears as they streamed endlessly from his eyes. His pain seemed beyond tears, yet they refused to cease.

"I need to know what happened here," Impa said firmly. Whatever had reduced Link to such a state had her very worried.

"She went with him," his voice was hallow and lifeless. "They're gone."

"Was she kidnapped?" Impa was growing very impatient.

"No," was all he would reply. "No."

He staggered to his feet, stumbling blindly to the stairs.

"Link!" Impa called, but he did not listen. Unconscious of his actions he began to make his way down the stairway. Two steps down he lost his footing and fell, landing hard at the bottom in a heap.

Impa tore down after him. There was no way such a fall could not have been painful, but Link seemed hardly aware that anything had happened at all. Impa helped him into a sitting position. He sat numbly on the bottom step, staring forward, knees tucked into his chest.

"Link, what happened?" Impa asked once more.

"She's gone," was his only reply. He let his face fall into his hands, in utter defeat.


	16. Chapter 16 Aritia

Hope you're doing fine out there without me

Cuz I'm not doing so good without you

The things I thought you'd never know about me

Were the things I guess you always understood

So how could I have been so blind for all these years

I guess I only see the truth through all this fear

Of living without you

Everything I have in this world

All that I'll ever be

It could all fall down around me

Just as long as I have you right here by me  
3 Doors Down "Here By Me"

Chapter 16

Aritia

As the gateway closed the last sliver of light slowly faded and Zelda and Marth were left standing in almost complete darkness. Marth's embrace was unrelenting. Zelda barely noticed the faint sound of footsteps behind her.

Her shock was wearing off now, and her thoughts becoming clearer. She put her hands on Marth's shoulders, trying to push him away.

She could hear the footsteps dangerously close now, but Marth seemed unaware. It wasn't until the unmistakable sound of an arrow being fitted to a bowstring and being tightly pulled back resounded through the silence that Marth seemed to awake. In the blink of an eye he released Zelda and had unsheathed his sword.

Relieved to be set free, Zelda turned from Marth only to find herself face to face with a large, powerful looking man with an arrow pointed inches from her flushed face.

"What do we have here?" he spoke out grimly through the darkness.

"A couple of love-birds out for a stroll?" a second voice came, ringing with sarcasm, this time from a bowman who had set his mark upon Marth.

Marth looked at them both and instantly relaxed, sheathing his weapon with a sigh of relief.

"Rayburn, Dexton," Marth smiled. "It is good to see you."

"Shut your mouth," the one closest to Marth barked. "You've got a lot of guts, wandering around down here with your little girlfriend, Akanean scum!"

It was as though someone lit a fire beneath Marth and he exploded. With more power than Zelda had ever seen Marth took a step towards them man and spoke in a commanding voice, "Akanean scum, indeed! You, Dexton, would do well to watch your tongue when speaking to your Prince. Lower your weapon, now, unless you would rather answer to my blade!"

Through the darkness Zelda could barely see the man's face, but she saw him take a step back as his bow and arrow fell limply to the ground.

"Dexton!" Rayburn exclaimed in disgust, pulling his bowstring ever tighter.

"Drop it, Rayburn," Dexton replied in a flat voice.

"What?"

"Drop it!"

Marth turned and looked at Rayburn who immediately dropped his weapon as well.

"Prince Marth!?" Rayburn spoke in barely a whisper.

In spite of herself, Zelda found the way Marth was standing now, so straight and tall, made her feel safe and secure to be beside him. Slowly he unsheathed his sword once more, brandishing his Falchion blade as a mark of his true identity.

"Sire!?" Dexton replied in ecstasy now. "You're alive…" a faint smile crossed his astonished face.

"Very much so," Marth replied lightly.

"Where… how…" Dexton stammered.

"Tell me of the new developments," Marth commanded, direct as always. "Is Hardin still contained behind his borders?"

"No, Sire," he replied. "They broke through only days after you vanished, but we are still holding strong. They are still far from the castle. We have been keeping a close watch for any sign of his troupes, that's why we thought you must be from-

"The castle has not been breached?" Marth cut in.

"No, Sire," Rayburn shook his head. "General Alan has assured us that-"

"_General_ Alan?" Marth interrupted once more, a slight growl in his voice. "I was under the impression that I am General over this army."

"Oh," Dexton looked instantly sheepish. "General Alan- uh, well, Captain Alan took your position yesterday. It was finally decided that you weren't coming back, that you had… died…" he trailed off lamely.

"Well, seeing that I am alive, we shall have to remedy this," Marth was obviously displeased at this news. "Open the gate," his voice was sharp and hard now.

"Yes, Your Highness!" the two soldiers exclaimed almost frantically. Marth turned to Zelda and grabbed her arm.

"Come with us," he said simply, all warmth gone from his eyes. He set off, and Zelda followed behind him. They tramped through the trees, following a small path that seemed to wind alongside an enormously tall stone wall. As they rounded the bend Zelda realized Marth had taken her to the wall just outside his castle. For protection, probably, she thought. Marth hadn't known what he would find when he returned home.

The small group stopped in front of a massive gate of what appeared to be iron. Dexton called to the gate keeper and, with much clamoring, the gate lowly begun to lower.

Marth took Zelda by the arm and led her through.

"Alan was once the head of Aritia's armies," Marth explained to her as they walked. It was as if, to him, the kiss had never happened. Zelda, however, was still shaking from it, barely able to look him in the eyes, "but he retired- said he was through with battle. Things got so desperate, though, that we needed him back. He had only recently accepted the position of Captain beneath me when I had to flee to Hyrule. He did it as a personal favor to me," Marth went on.

Zelda was only half listening now, her mind was far from his words and had all but forgotten about his embrace, for now. She was too horrified to pay him full attention. Marth's castle was ancient and showed signs of being the focal point of many wars. Unlike Hyrule castle with its gleaming walls and polished floors, Aritia castle was more fort than castle. The walls were hewn of rough, dark stones many feet thick. The floors were made of the same dull stone. There were no tapestries. There were no ornaments of any kind. There were barely any windows, but a cold draft seemed to blow down every corridor. Every hall was suffocatingly dark and lit only by a few scattered torches.

This, however, was just the beginning. The castle was filled with people: the poorest and most emaciated looking people Zelda had ever seen. They lined the walls, huddled in small groups, sleeping on the cold, hard floors. Zelda's eyes welled with tears as she realized that most of them were women and children. The only men she could see, aside from a few soldiers, were extremely elderly and frail looking.

Zelda tried not to stare as they meandered through the halls, though each and every one of their eyes followed her. She felt utterly ashamed walking past them in her immaculate clothing. She wished now that she was not wearing her tiara or the jewels in her ears. The people of Aritia stared after her in awe, and Zelda felt only the desire to sink into the floor.

These were the refugees from the most recent attack on Aritia: the only survivors.

"This is all that's left," Marth spoke softly as they meandered through the gloomy corridor. "There are may be only a thousand of us left. There seem to be more here now than when I left… Have more of the people fled here?" Marth turned to Dexton now.

"Yes," Dexton turned to him, still shocked that it really was Marth before him. "Everyone has."

"What to you mean, everyone has," Marth asked with great interest. "What of the outer settlements and strongholds?"

"All fallen, Sire," Dexton replied ruefully.

"When?" Marth asked. "What has Hardin done in my absence?"

"Truthfully, he has not done nearly as much damage as we had feared he would. The day you fell… we thought you were dead. Hardin's men celebrated as though you had died, though we had no proof you were dead, and they had even less… there was no body, so there was always hope.

"After a few days of battle his army broke over the borders and we were forced to retreat to warn the villagers up north and protect as many of the people as we could. We thought for sure he would try to make a clean sweep once he had broken through- move right in to take the castle.

"Instead, he did nothing. He set up strongholds and his army has been camped there for a month. Within the last week or so there have been scattered attacks on outlying villages and settlements. The people are terrified that this is the end. Those from plundered villages fled here. Those from villages that have yet to be attacked did not want to wait for their destruction. Nearly every one in Aritia has deserted their homes and come here for protection.

"I don't know how long we can last in this condition, Sire. The castle is filling quickly and we are running low on supplies. Captain Alan," Dexton made a point to stress the word 'captain', "is, as we speak, formulizing a battle plan. We cannot hold out here forever. We all would have thought Hardin would have made a move by now… but maybe it is our last chance to go on the offensive."

"My sentiments exactly," Marth had an oddly triumphant gleam in his eye. Zelda would have thought such tidings would have been very unwelcome, but Marth seemed almost pleased. "It appears I returned just in time… we must act now to avoid a massacre."

"But they're… they're just children," Zelda couldn't help but gasp as she looked around.

"You think Hardin cares?" Marth replied. "He'd kill them all in an instant, along with you and me and anyone else who stands in his way."

Zelda could vaguely remember seeing such tragedy once before, long ago. She had hoped never to see anything so heartbreaking again.

Their footsteps echoed loudly as they walked down the corridors. Heads continued to rise up and turn in their direction as they passed. Astonished gazes and excited whisperings followed them as they walked.

She was glad when they finally reached a heavily barricaded door with one soldier standing guard before it.

"The General will see no one tonight, Dexton," the guard said stiffly. "I have strict orders to-"

"I think he'll make an exception in my case," Marth stepped out into clear view.

The soldier nearly dropped his spear when he saw Marth standing before him. "Your Highness!" he gasped.

"I wish to see the Captain," Marth spoke calmly, but power resonated in his voice.

The soldier bowed and opened the door quickly. "Thank you, men," Marth turned to Dexton and Rayburn, "but you may return to your posts now."

"Yes, Sire," they bowed in unison and retreated. With that, Marth ushered Zelda into the chamber. It was a small room similar to the rest of the castle save the tattered tapestry that hung over the window to keep the wind out. Two men were sitting huddled at a small, round table in the far corner, pouring over a pile of maps. Two torches lit the walls and a candlestick sat flickering on the table between the two of them.

"That will never work, he will be expecting us to do exactly that!" the larger of the two, a muscular bald man, pounded his fist on the table.

"The simplest solution is often the best one, my good Michelan," the smaller of the two, a handsome faced man with flowing blonde hair and steely eyes, replied.

"I couldn't agree more," Marth spoke out. The two men seemed to jump out of their skins, but once they saw who had spoken they looked truly terrified. However, the blonde man's worry and shock melted almost instantly.

"I should have known they could not kill you," he said with a crooked grin.

"You know me better than that, Alan," Marth replied with a face as cold as ice.

"It has been over a month," Alan spoke calmly. "We had no choice but to assume the worst and try to pick up the pieces."

"I understand that, and I assume this means that you are prepared to step down immediately." Marth's gaze was penetrating and unwavering.

Alan's eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly. "I am pleased that you are safe, Your Highness, but with all due respect, I am not sure that is in the best interest of our people-" he cut off. Marth's face had suddenly grown murderous.

"I am the Prince of this Kingdom, Alan. I am the one who decides what is in _my_ people's best interest. I am General over this army, and you are a Captain and a Captain only. While I am grateful for your service in my absence, you will remember that you are here by my request. You may retake your former position and assume your rightful duties or you may be discharged. It is your choice. Now, what is your decision?" The change in him was so drastic from the Marth she knew that Zelda could barely believe this was the same man she knew from Hyrule.

War did this: battle did this, and she was well aware of it. It didn't bother her in the slightest. Marth was a warrior, and she could see that clearly now. If anything she felt more secure at his side now than she ever had before.

Alan hesitated only for an instant. "Of course," he said, "of course I will resume my post."

The larger man, Michelan, looked down at his companion with a dazed expression, but Alan did not return his gaze.

"Thank you," Marth spoke sincerely. "Now, I have had some rudimentary descriptions of what has happened, but I wish to be updated on every detail of what has happened since the siege on my company the day I disappeared."

"Yes, Sire," Alan replied.

"How did you do it?" Michelan burst out. "How did you survive? I was there! I saw them knock you from your horse. I saw them fall on you like a swarm of hornets. I watched as they- they stabbed you. When we finally drove them off the only trace of you we could find was a pool of blood. At the best we assumed that they had taken you captive, but we had no hope you could have survived that wound," he dissolved into awed silence.

"That is a tale for another time," Marth replied, his countenance slightly lighter now. "Now, please, Alan, I need a full update, and Michelan, if you would, please fetch Elice. I need to see her- to let her know I'm all right."

"Elice isn't here," Michelan replied in dismay.

"What?" Marth exclaimed. "Where is she."

"Elice is gone," Alan replied dryly. "She and a few of your other companions set off a few days ago to search for you- again," a note of annoyance had crept into his voice.

Marth's gaze had become suddenly heavy and grim. "Elice," he whispered.

"She never did accept that you were gone," Michelan said, patting Marth on the shoulder. "She's dead set on finding you."

"Then I have to find her," Marth replied.

"What?" Alan cried. "You just got back, you can't go running off into the forest with the same Akaneans that tried to kill you last time still on the loose. They have taken the northern border! There is nothing keeping them from marching strait here and taking the castle as well. It is a death wish to go out there!"

"I will not leave my sister out there with them!" Marth shot back. "Now, where did they go?"

Alan remained silent but Michelan seemed eager to help. "They set off to the north this morning, said they would search the woods where you were last seen, looking for any trace of you or your 'captors'. She said they would follow the river. Hardin's men have all but abandoned the woods since that battle. They remain mostly in their camps east of the woods a good ways… but he has scouts everywhere."

"Thank you, Michelan," Marth replied with a scathing look at Alan. "I will return with her before nightfall. Be prepared to give me a full report upon my arrival."

"Yes, Sire," Alan breathed the last word with a trace of contempt, but Marth had already turned to head toward the door. As he did so he came face to face with Zelda and looked most shocked to realize she was still there.

"I have to go and find-"

"I know," Zelda interjected. "I'm coming with you."

"I knew you would," Marth smiled, and the two set off into the fading night once more.

For hours Marth and Zelda rode almost silently through the thick forest on steeds taken from Marth's stable. Marth had insisted on taking no one but Zelda with him- not even a single guard. The Akaneans were still out there, and the fewer people who ventured into the woods the safer it would be, he said.

As the first shades of pink began to seep into the horizon of deep blue before them Marth told her that they were nearing the river which his friends, and his sister, had said they would be heading towards. As the sky continued to brighten Marth began to relax. Darkness was an advantage to the enemy, and with the rising of the sun their hopes of finding Marth's missing company began to brighten as well.

As they grew nearer to the northern border Marth indicated that they should dismount and continue on foot. It would be much easier to move through the woods undetected than on horseback. He took the reins off the horses and gave them both a slight swat on the hindquarters. Both horses leapt into action, headed back exactly toward the castle. Being horses of war they had been trained to return home to the castle if loose, and he assured Zelda they would make it safely back.

The hours wore on as they tromped through the trees, and it took Zelda that long to find the courage to speak to Marth about the night before. She could still hardly believe what she had done. She had run away from Hyrule. She had left without a trace. She thought of her father and what he would do when they all realized she was gone.

She thought of Impa. She would be worried, but Zelda would find some way to contact her- to let her know she was safe.

She refused to think of Link. It hurt too badly to realize he wouldn't care that she was gone.

Even so, the growing realization of the insanity of her impulse decision to go with Marth battled with her exhilaration at the adventure she had suddenly become a part of, and she couldn't be sure who was winning.

Amidst it all, her mind continually wandered back to one moment: the moment Marth had kissed her.

"Marth," she finally said quietly from behind him.

"Yes," he replied without turning. He was anxiously inspecting a set of footprints in the dirt on the path before him.

"Aren't you going to say anything about… about what happened last night?" If it had meant anything to him he wasn't showing it.

"About what?" he asked, still checking the ground for signs of his comrades.

"You know," she replied with a furrowed brow.

Suddenly Marth stopped. He stopped so abruptly that Zelda bumped into him as she continued to walk. In an instant he spun around, putting his arms around her and backing her into a tree so that there was no escape.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked her, shaking his head so his long, dark hair fell down into his piercing eyes. "Do you want me to apologize? I have no regrets. I'm not sorry about what I did. Are you?" he asked sharply. "Are you sorry it happened? If so, why did you come with me? It was your choice, Zelda, and you chose to come with me, so you must feel something for me!" His eyes were now almost pleading with her.

"What more can I say? I believe I've been quite clear on where I stand." His grip was unrelenting and his eyes never left hers.

Zelda found her voice. "Let me go," her voice was strong and commanding, but her eyes were wide and her body was trembling.

"Such fear," Marth sighed, putting a hand gently on her cheek. "I don't want you to be afraid anymore. You must see it- now that you've seen my home- how much I need you, how much Aritia needs you. Think of the good you could do here!

"I don't want to be alone anymore, not now that I've found you," he continued to inch his face closer to hers, his voice growing lower. "We don't have to be alone. You don't have to be afraid."

Zelda only trembled more and commanded more emphatically, "Let me go!"

"No," Marth replied calmly, "because that's not what you want."

"How do you know what I want?"

"I know that you don't want to be alone anymore, either. I know that if you really wanted me to let you go you would make me. I mean, my head would be on fire by now or something!" he gave a short laugh.

"I don't want to hurt you, Marth," she threatened unconvincingly.

"I don't want to hurt you either. I won't hurt you. I won't let anything hurt you- I promise you that," Marth ran a hand through her hair.

"Let me go, Marth, please," Zelda said once more, more quietly than before. She struggled against his grasp, realizing that he was right: if she truly wanted to she could be free from him in and instant.

"No," he whispered, "Why are you so afraid? What would be so horrible about falling in love?"

"Nothing," she whispered back, "and everything."

"I'll make you forget him," Marth whispered, and without warning he closed his eyes and kissed her, deeply, her back against the tree and his arms around her, and she did not protest.

"They should be around here somewhere," the two had finally resumed their search and Marth was a few paces ahead of Zelda. "Wait, I think I hear something," he ended abruptly, grabbing Zelda by the arm. He put a finger to his lips, signaling silence.

He stared intently into the nearby trees. Zelda listened and, through the trees to their left, she could hear some distant voices. "Wait here," he whispered to Zelda. "Stay near the very edge of the tree line. If anything happens-"

"I'm not leaving you. You can't go in there alone," Zelda protested. "What if it's-"

"I don't want you to go in there until I'm sure it's safe. This is the forest I was attacked in, and if they're hiding in there… I don't want you to get hurt."

"But-"

"If it is the Akaneans, I will come back immediately and we will take sanctuary. If it is my friends I will return with them. Just stay here and keep a look out. I will be right back. If anything happens-"

"I will be ready," she smiled, a thrill shooting up her back as she twirled the sword he had given her. A sense of recklessness had overtaken her as the night had passed to morning. She longed for adventure once more. She feared no danger now.

"I know you will," Marth smiled at her, squeezing her hand. He turned and vanished into the trees, and Zelda stood, waiting.

Marth made his way warily. He was almost certain this would be his friends, but he could not be too careful. Hardin's men could very well be hiding out in the forest. Nothing was certain anymore.

The voices continued to grow louder and louder. He could now hear a few distinct male voices and a female voice as well. Instantly his tension vanished. He knew that voice: he would know it anywhere.

He continued cautiously, but now with a smile. He could hear them clearly now.

"This is insane, Elice," a familiar voice rang out. "You've got to accept it. He's gone. We aren't going to find him!"

"Don't say that, Roy!" a female voice snapped. "He isn't gone. He's out here somewhere, or they have him… we have to save him."

"We have no proof that he's alive," a third voice spoke more calmly than the first two.

"We have no proof that he's dead, either," the girl shot back. "If they had killed him they would be lauding it over us, trying to demoralize the people. Instead they have retreated like the cowards they are!"

"Maybe they realize that we can't sink any lower," the first voice, rank with bitterness spoke once more, "especially now that he's gone."

"He isn't gone," the girl cried in exasperation. "We can't give up hope! He didn't give up on me. He came for me! I cannot leave him! He's still out there-"

"It's been too long," a calmer voice cut in. "Let us say that he survived the initial attack, let us say they captured him- then what? If they have him he is either dead or they will kill him at any time. If they didn't capture him he is dead already. You saw his wound, Elice. You saw the blood he left behind. There is no way-"

"Why are you here then?" the female voice roared. "Why did you follow me out here if you think there's no hope?"

"Because we can't have you wandering around out here all alone with Akaneans on the loose," a sharper voice cut in.

"Don't do me any favors, Roy," she replied scathingly.

A new voice spoke, course and rough, "We should all keep our voices down. We're very close to the river, and Hardin's men could be anywhere. They've lingered on the boarders long enough. They will make a move any day now, and I still say he will make use of the river."

"No. His tactics are those of brute strength, not subtlety. He will continue to mass troops along the borders until he has enough and then siege the castle," the female voice rang out again, strong and unwavering. "Besides, I hope they do find me. Then they will lead me back to my brother. Maybe it will spur them into action! It's only a matter of time before this all erupts and we make our last stand -"

"Come on, Elice, don't be insane! I don't know what everyone's so worried about, anyway. He hasn't done anything significant for weeks. I think he's given up. There's no way he can break through the castle, and he's probably realized that and decided to cut his losses," the first voice sounded once more, full of fire and arrogance.

"You, Roy, are a fool!" The girl replied.

"Our castle has stood for thousands of years, since the days of Anri," another man spoke.

"That castle has withstood many more battles than you, Little Princess, and it will continue to stand. That fat old lump of a sorcerer can't tear down those walls," the young sounding male voice resounded with impudent life.

"Don't call me Little Princess, you obnoxious little twerp!" the girl growled.

"You've done it now, Roy!" a man laughed.

"You don't like my pet name?" the fiery voice spoke again, now with a flirtatious lilt.

"Pet name!" the girl shrieked in outrage, pulling the short red haired young man to his feet by a fistful of his shirt. "Why I outta-"

"My darling little sister, please!" Marth stepped out from behind he had been hiding behind.

The sight that met his eyes made him smile. Half a dozen men and one young woman were standing in the clearing. The young woman stood holding the short red-head in front of her with her fist balled and frozen in mid-swing. Immediately every member of the group was on their feet, swords unsheathed and bows fitted with arrows, all pointing at Marth's chest.

"Is this any way to greet your Prince?" Marth laughed.

The girl's eyes were wide with shock. The entire group took a collective breath as they stared at Marth.

The girl's fist fell to her side, her limbs going limp. "Marth?" she whispered in disbelief.

"Marth!" the red haired one called Roy shouted in alarm, raising his sword higher. "It's a ghost! Don't come any closer, demon!" he shouted at Marth.

"A ghost?" Marth laughed harder, taking a step towards them.

"It's impossible… you're dead!" Roy exclaimed, backing up in terror, stumbling and falling to the ground.

The girl was now walking slowly towards Marth, her expression riddled with disbelief. Immediately Marth's eyes softened.

She had soft blue hair that perfectly matched her eyes, eyes that echoed Marth's eyes of blue steel. Strength resided in them, along with an odd mixture of both cool defiance and soft tenderness.

"Marth?" she whispered, stretching out a hand and placing it on his cheek. "You're alive," she whispered with quiet doubt.

Without a word Marth swept her into a hug and her head fell onto his shoulder, crying freely.

"You're alive," she whispered through her tears of joy. "You're alive!"


	17. Chapter 17 Marth's Return

I don't want you to give it all up

And leave your own life collecting dust

And I don't want you to feel sorry for me

You never gave us a chance to be

And I don't need you to be by my side

And tell me everything's all right

I just wanted you to tell me the truth

You know I'd do that for you

So why are you running away?

Hoobastank "Running Away"

Chapter 17

Marth's Return

"You absolute jerk!" Elice suddenly screamed, pulling away from Marth. With a glare of ice she punched him in the arm, her eyes still moist with tears. "Where have you been? We've been out here looking for you for over a month. I thought you were captured or dead or lying somewhere, suffering and here you come waltzing out of the forest like nothing happened!"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," Marth replied calmly, rubbing his arm where she had hit him.

"Oh, you know that's not what I meant," she said with a smile. "What happened to you, Marth," she asked once more, her face pleading now. "Where have you been?"

"Hyrule," he replied simply. "After the battle I was wounded and had to escape. It was then that I realized we cannot win this war on our own. I went to Hyrule to find Link, to bring him back here to help us."

"Link," Elice half gasped and half growled. She suddenly looked hopeful, fearful and enraged all at once. She became instantly tense, fussing with her hair and peering through the trees. "Is he here now?" she could not keep the eagerness from her voice.

Across the clearing Roy was rolling his eyes and looking disgusted.

"No," Marth replied. "He declined my request for assistance. He did not come back with me," Elice's face fell, "but he will be here soon enough."

"Let me get this straight," Roy spoke up now. "You've been gone for over a month, in Hyrule, perfectly safe, not letting any of us know where you were or what you were doing, letting us risk our lives out here looking for you, while you went out there to get Link to help us, and Link refused! So basically, we've gained nothing but you ticking me off?!"

"On the contrary, we have gained everything," Marth replied proudly.

"But you could have traveled anywhere, Marth," Elice spoke with loving annoyance in her voice. "You could have traveled back to the castle, healed and then gone to Hyrule. You didn't have to leave me here like this," she suddenly looked small and helpless. She loved Marth dearly. He was the only family she had. He had always been there to protect her, especially after the death of their father. It had nearly destroyed her to think he was gone.

Marth looked at his sister with all sincerity, "I am sorry I worried you, Elice. I didn't have a choice. If I hadn't done what I did, I would have died. I'm sorry."

"A lot of good that does now," Roy drawled. "Why did you do it? Why did you leave?"

Marth turned to Roy, looking slightly annoyed. "I don't know, Roy. I was bleeding to death… it just seemed like a good idea at the time!"

"But what have you gained us? You were gone, we are in more danger than ever and you didn't even bring back any help! You could have at least let us know you were all right- at least for Elice's sake!" Roy shouted. For the first time Elice cast Roy an appreciative glance.

Marth spoke calmly but sternly,"First of all, I felt under the circumstances you would be better off not knowing I had survived the ambush. If you didn't know if I was alive, Hardin wouldn't know if I was dead. I was right, too. They have not acted, have they? I am sorry you worried, Elice. I truly am, but I know what I am doing. You'll just have to trust me.

"Secondly, without some sort of aide we would have been destroyed anyway. We cannot fight this war alone and have victory. You know that.

"Thirdly, Link did not come, but that does not mean that I did not bring back help. In fact the aide I did return with is far superior to Link. I have returned with a weapon of more power than any in Aritia have ever seen. I have returned with certain victory."

"Really?" Roy asked. "How is that?"

"Come with me, and I will show you," Math grinned slyly. He started silently out of the clearing and back into the trees.

As Roy neared Elice he caught her eye and began to fuss with his tousled hair in a ludicrous imitation of Elice, "Oh, is Link here?" he asked her in a falsely high and ridiculously excited voice. "Oh, is he here now?"

All appreciation faded instantly from her eyes. Her eyes narrowed darkly and Elice picked up her pace to join Marth, leaving Roy glowering similarly behind her.

They made their way silently, but all at once Roy stopped, still and rigid. "Listen!" he hissed.

Everyone had stopped and was listening intently. At first Marth heard nothing, but after a moment he heard the sound of footsteps drawing near. They were soft footsteps: definitely not those of a soldier.

"Akaneans!" Roy growled.

Marth knew he was wrong, but before he could even speak Roy had leapt into action, unsheathing his sword and darting off through the woods.

Zelda had done just as Marth had requested. She had kept a constant watch at the edge of the forest, and so far she had seen nothing. It had been about twenty minutes, though, and she was starting to worry. He should have returned by now….

She finally could take no more waiting and started off into the trees to look for Marth. No sooner had she entered the shade of the leaves than she heard pounding footsteps coming her way.

She tensed, her hand fingering her weapon anxiously. The footsteps were coming closer now.

Just to the left of her she suddenly heard a strange, threatening voice scream out. She spun on her heal only to see a soldier clad in blue, with flaming red hair, brandishing a sword, his expression anything but benign. He must be an Akanean, and if he was coming from the direction Marth had disappeared to….

Instinct took over. In an instant her sword was out and she attacked. The young soldier jumped back in surprise, found his footing and immediately countered her attack.

He swung his sword with a bellowing scream. The blade seemed to come to life, glowing with a strange light. As he swung the blade down the light shot from the sword and directly at Zelda.

With a slight gasp she threw her arms out and closed her eyes. A blue light emanated from her body, swirling around her like a glowing crystal. The soldier's blast smashed into her conjured shield and bounced back at him. With a cry he leapt out of the way just in time, but now he had lost his advantage.

Within an instant Zelda was upon him, landing a flying kick to his stomach. He flew backward, hitting a tree. He lay still now as Zelda held her blade above him threateningly.

"Who are you?" Zelda demanded. "Where is Marth?"

She said no more, however, for it was at that moment that Marth appeared through the trees, followed by a young woman and a handful of soldiers in tow, all laughing hysterically.

"That was wonderful!" the young woman laughed, holding her ribs as tears of mirth fell from her eyes.

Zelda's arms fell to her sides, and she felt suddenly embarrassed and confused.

"This is Roy," Marth said as he helped Roy to his feet. Roy swayed slightly, but shoved Marth away in disgust. "He is one of my oldest friends," Marth slapped Roy on the back amiably, which only got him a darker look from Roy who was blushing, despite himself, as deeply as his furiously red hair.

"Oh," Zelda gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she rushed to Roy's side. "I didn't know- I thought you were attacking! I thought you were Hardin's-"

"Never mind!" Roy pushed past her, glaring now at Elice who was laughing harder than ever.

"I've never seen anything so hilarious in all my life!" Elice smiled at Zelda. "I like you already! What's your name?"

"Zelda," she replied sheepishly. She felt as though she was the center of some practical joke she didn't quite understand.

Elice's face fell instantly, all mirth vanishing. She looked at Zelda in horror.

Suddenly Roy was alight with joy. "Zelda!" he exclaimed. "The princess from Hyrule?"

"Yes," she replied hesitantly.

Roy hooted with delight. "Well, what do you know, Elice?" he spoke through a wide grin, nearly ecstatic. "It's Zelda, the princess from Hyrule! Say," he slapped his cheek as though he has just realized something interesting, "Isn't she the one Link always talked about? Isn't she the one that Link left you for? What a coincidence!"

"That's enough Roy!" Marth threatened, and Roy instantly closed his mouth. Elice looked shattered. Her shoulders slumped and her eyes were wide as she looked at Zelda as though terrified.

Zelda didn't know what to say to that, but found herself frowning at Roy's callous nature.

"We should get back to the castle," Elice spoke suddenly in a broken, monotone voice. Without further ado she turned and started away. Zelda was dismayed at the look of triumph on Roy's face, as though he was pleased to have caused Elice such pain.

"Let's go," Marth had taken her by the arm and was pulling her gently along with them. A tense silence fell over the group as they walked.

Zelda could hear every sound around her as though it was magically magnified, from the sound of their feet padding on the group to Marth's steady breathing beside her.

Every so often one of Marth's comrades would shoot her a curious, slightly suspicious glance, but she did not respond.

Roy, however, was marching beside Elice, making odd comments to her every few minutes. Sometimes he seemed to be trying to make her laugh and other times to make her mad and overall simply being a pest. Elice gave no indication that she heard anything he said, and finally he fell back from her, a frown etched into his face, and continued on silently.

It was then that Zelda heard it, and it seemed she wasn't the only one to notice, for all at once she, Marth, Elice and two of the soldiers stopped in their tracks and turned to their left. She could hear it unmistakably now: the sound of footsteps.

Without a sound Marth pulled out his sword and motioned for the others to do the same, but they had heard the footfalls too late. Before their company was fully armed a band of soldiers armed in thick armor dashed out of the trees and into their midst and chaos ensued.

Hardin's men had acted rashly, however, for they were grossly outnumbered by Marth's troupe. Zelda felt a thrill of excitement as an armed man dashed at her. Before he could reach her she had vanished and reappeared behind him. He turned in shock just in time to see her arms thrust out in front of her as a ball of white light shot from her fingertips and into his stomach. He stumbled backwards and she attacked again. In a matter of moments he was on the ground.

It had been a while, though, since Zelda had fought in a full fledged battle, and she was still a little rusty. In the heat of the struggle she didn't notice a second soldier creep up behind her and before she knew it he had his barrel sized arm around her neck with a sharp knife held inches from her skin.

"Little one wants to play rough, does she?" the man hissed and pulled the knife closer, brushing it against her skin.

Before she had time to act or think or even scream she felt a sudden jolt, then a shudder run over the man's body. The knife fell to the ground and the man crumpled to the floor, unmoving, a knife embedded deeply into his back. Panting, Zelda looked up to see Marth standing with his arm raised. With a simple nod, Marth turned and reentered the battle. Heart pounding and body shaking slightly, Zelda joined him.

Marth and Roy were both accomplished swordsmen, by the looks of it. Their blades were flashing so quickly all Zelda could see were two faint blurs of sliver which shot out beams of energy every so often. Skilled though they both were, however, their fighting styles were vastly different.

Roy jumped and bounced and slashed madly and almost erratically. His sword was flying in every direction at all times. He never stayed in one spot for more than an instant. Like a tiny ball of pent up energy he darted about, taking out everything in his path.

Marth, on the other hand, used strength over speed. Zelda had noticed this before. Marth was a thinker. He waited for his opponent to make the first move, analyzed the situation and reacted carefully, never loosing his head. Strength and grace radiated from every calculated slash of his blade.

Elice exhibited much of the poise and refinement of her brother, but with a touch more fire than Marth displayed. She was tall and slender and graceful, quick but also very polished in her movements. Standing in the clearing, she was sending out a storm of arrows from her bow with lightning quick fury and deadly precision.

Every one of Marth's men was in intense battle, but it didn't last long. Within minutes every one of Hardin's men had fallen, save one, who Marth spotted making a run for it, fleeing through the trees.

"Stop him!" Marth shouted. Two of Marth's men fell on the fleeing Akanean and pinned him down. With a look of triumph Marth walked over to the struggling man. Sheathing his blade, Marth looked down at the man with complete contempt, and for the first time the soldier got a clean look at Marth's face. His eyes widened slightly, then narrowed menacingly.

"So the cockroach escaped once again with his life," the soldier cast Marth a loathing glance. "Rest assured it will be the last time!"

Marth slowly knelt down so that the two were at eye level and opened his mouth to speak, but the glowering soldier took the opportunity to spit in Marth's face. Marth's two comrades fell upon him once more, subduing him. Marth looked momentarily shocked as he wiped the spittle from his cheek, but quickly recovered.

Marth lunged forward and grabbed a fistful of the man's shirt, pulling him close as though daring him to do it again. His eyes were on fire and his demeanor menacing.

"Go ahead," the soldier taunted, "kill me. It will gain you nothing. Your pathetic little resistance has failed. You and all of your people will all soon kneel before King Hardin, or fall in pieces at his feet."

"You are right about one thing," Marth spoke in a voice so low and threatening that it sent chills down Zelda's spine. "It would profit me nothing to kill you. You will not die today. I have a much more important job for you. You will return to Hardin and tell him I am alive. You tell your King that Marth lives and fights on. You tell your King that his insignificant coup d'état will soon end in his demise. I'm calling him out. This war ends now, if he is man enough to face me. That I will not rest until his blood stains the ground. You tell him that from me."

The entire forest seemed to freeze in silence as the man cowered under Marth's presence.

Marth tightened his grip on the man's shirt and thrust him away. The man stumbled and fell backward but stood quickly, looking uncertain about what was to happen next.

"Go," Marth commanded him in a low, calm voice. The soldier glowered at Marth but at that moment the two soldiers on either side of Marth pulled back their bowstrings, pointing them directly at the opposing soldier. Without a word the soldier turned and fled into the trees.

"What are you doing, Marth," Roy demanded almost instantly. "Why do you want them to know you're alive? They will just come after you with even more efforts than before!"

"Exactly," Marth replied. "Don't you think it is odd that Hardin would win the battle that day that I fell, and gain access to our borders, then not make another move for over a month? What do you think he's been waiting for? He broke through, then only stages small attacks here and there, preying only on small outlying villages. Why?"

Roy had no answer, but Marth didn't waste any time in continuing.

"Because he thought I was dead or at least otherwise incapacitated. Aritia was 'without a leader'. Aritia was weak and falling. He attacked outlying settlements, frightening the remaining people and causing everyone to flee and gather at the castle. He was rounding our people up: herding them to one place.

"Once everyone as gathered together all he had to do was wait- bide his time- he didn't even need to siege the castle. Huddled inside the people will eventually run out of food. Demoralized and without a leader we would fall into his hands quickly and easily without any effort on his part. In his mind, we would fall into disarray. Why should he wage unnecessary battles and risk the loss of more of his men to defeat us when, if left alone for long enough, we would destroy ourselves?

"That is why he has backed off. That is why he hasn't waged anymore major attacks. That is why you were better off not knowing I was alive, because then he wouldn't know that I was alive. He left you alone. It bought us time- time enough to find a solution. Now we are ready. We don't have to wait anymore. He thinks he can lure us into a death trap and massacre our people? We will lure him in ourselves and impale him upon his own sword."

"You think that soldier will really relay the message?" Roy asked skeptically.

"Oh, yes. He wasn't happy to see that I am alive, and Hardin will not be either. This is enormous news to them. He will get the message, and we will have victory," Marth sheathed his sword and silence enveloped them. Zelda had never seen leadership personified so perfectly as the image of Marth standing before her now. She felt breathless watching him, but he remained utterly calm and collected.

He took a few steps towards Zelda's side, putting a hand behind her head and looking into her eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked with a glance to her neck.

"I'm fine," she replied. Every eye was on the two of them.

"Good," he said with a small smile, then his voice hardened once more, but he spoke softly. "We must be absolutely silent from here on. That was a small group of scouts which means they probably have a base not far from here. We aren't safe until we're back in the castle. Let's go," he commanded the troupe.

With that he turned and led the way out of the forest.

The huge gates of the castle swung open with a mighty crash, but the sound was nothing to the cheer that arose from within the castle walls. It seemed that every single person within the castle was waiting for Marth's company to return. At the sight of their arrival the cheer erupted, pounding in Zelda's ears like thunder. The gate swung shut behind them with such force that the ground shook, but even that could barely be heard above the roaring of Marth's people.

Obviously moved, Marth stepped forward and raised a hand to his people. It was a long while before he could find his voice, "Thank you," he said, and as soon as he spoke the crowd silenced immediately, awaiting his words. "Thank you for your overwhelming welcome."

Zelda looked out over the faces. Every eye was on him, filled with adoration, awaiting his words.

"We have all returned safely, and for that I am grateful," he spoke louder now. "I am also imminently grateful to you for welcoming me back with open arms. I know that my absence from you must have been confusing and distressing, but I thank you for not giving up hope!

"I swear to you that I did not give up on you!" his voice burst out in new volume and energy. "I left Aritia to seek help, and I found it! I will not give up on Aritia! We will face Hardin's troops in battle and we will come out victorious and together we will rebuild Aritia in an era of peace and prosperity!

"I swear to you- I give you my solemn vow as a man, as a soldier and as your Prince that I will not ever give up hope on our home! Let battle come! Let death rage towards me, for I fear it not! I have no fear: only hope! We will survive! We will live to see another day! Aritia will triumph!"

As his last word faded the crowd erupted once more in cheers of elation, praising their prince and pledging their loyalty to him and their kingdom.

In all her years Zelda had never seen a celebration like the one she experienced that night in Aritia. All thoughts of war and fear and death and destruction seemed to evaporate. Music, laughter and voices raised in happiness filled the air. Though food was meager, a band of hunters had managed to procure enough wild boars that it seemed to the starving people to be a feast.

Looking around at them Zelda never would have guessed they were the same dismal, withered people she had seen huddled in the cold halls of the castle the night before.

Marth's return seemed to have worked a miracle upon them. They had taken on new life.

Even the castle itself had transformed. Where before it had seemed a cold and heartless fortress it now was warm and bright and full of life. A massive bonfire lay smoldering in the middle of the courtyard, giving off a luminous glow and warming the castle.

Zelda watched as Marth meandered through the crowds, stopping to talk to everyone he came in contact with. He seemed to know nearly everyone by name. He spoke to them as one would with an old friend. He inquired after their families, mourned with those who had sustained losses and rejoiced with those who had been blessed with safety. It warmed Zelda's heart to see Marth as he would kneel down to even the smallest child and speak to them like a complete equal. He would smile with them and laugh with them and tousle their hair or put a consoling hand on their shoulder.

It amazed her how completely connected his people were to each other and to him. It seemed that as their lives had been torn asunder they had only banded closer together.

She couldn't understand how such a thing was possible. Hyrule was in peace and couldn't manage to come together. She thought about it long and hard, and as she watched the answer became suddenly clear: it was Marth. Marth was the bond that kept his people and his kingdom united.

Her father could not even hold his own small, withering family together, she thought bitterly, her eyes wandering from the crowd.

She found herself gazing across the courtyard at the stone walls as the firelight danced upon them. Bathed in orange light the walls seemed to jump into life. The longer she stared, however, an uneasy feeling overcame her. It seemed the flames were growing beyond control. The light dancing had become violent and menacing. The flames jumped sharply now, the crackling of the wood rising in pitch. From their depths seemed to arise an eerie sound which continued to grow and grow- screaming in her ears: the cries of the dying.

Her skin felt suddenly cold and her heart was racing. Still the flames drew nearer…. In terror she shut her eyes. Immediately the screaming stopped. She opened her eyes once more to find the fire had returned to its amiable state, its movements no longer threatening, but warm and benign once more.

It was then that she noticed, across the courtyard, a solitary figure who was not joining in the jollity.

Zelda looked closer. It was a young woman, sitting with her hands clasped and her head hung low. She suddenly realized that it was Marth's sister, Elice, and without even thinking about it Zelda started towards her.

Meanwhile, Marth had slowly withdrawn from the crowd to a shadowed corridor where Alan and a few high ranking soldiers had gathered.

"I was beginning to wonder if you would come," Alan said coolly as Marth appeared. "We are at war, if you have forgotten. Celebrations and frivolity will not defeat Hardin."

"I am the one who decides what is best for my people, and I believe that raising their spirits is one of the surest ways to victory," Marth replied equally coldly. "They must be given hope."

"Indeed," Alan replied. "You asked for a full report, and I am here to deliver, but first, Your Highness, some of the men and I wish to have some things cleared up. What happened to you the day you fell? Where have you been, and who is that girl?" Alan pointed across the courtyard to Zelda who was sitting down on a bench next to Elice.

"All just questions which I will answer here and now," Marth said. "Gentlemen, I have brought Aritia a mighty weapon."

"What might that be?" Alan asked. Marth's poignant glance stole toward Zelda.

"What?" Alan sputtered. "Her?"

"As you know, I was wounded, almost fatally that day our company was attacked and Hardin took the northern border. I escaped to Hyrule simply to save my life... but I also went there to find Link and ask him for help."

"Link," Alan actually looked hopeful. "Is he coming? Will he help us?"

"That is a difficult question to answer," Marth continued. He began to explain his plan to have Link use the Triforce to help them in battle and Link's subsequent refusal to help. Then he went on to tell them that he had soon after discovered that Link only possessed one of the three pieces of the Triforce, and that all three were needed in order to wield its true power.

"Zelda, the princess of Hyrule, holds one of the three pieces," he continued, every eye upon him. "Her piece is now here, in Aritia, and soon Link will deliver his piece of the Triforce and the Master Sword as well- right into our hands."

"The Master Sword?" Michelan, one of Alan's most trusted men gasped. "Here? Why would Link agree to give you both his Triforce and the Master Sword? I have heard the legend of the Master Sword… it is exceeded only by the power of the Falchion Blade!"

"What of the third piece?" Alan asked skeptically, ignoring Michelan's awe.

"Zelda will help us retrieve the third piece," Marth sounded confident.

"Why? Why would she do any of this? Why is she here? Why would Link give into such demands?"

"Zelda will help us because I will ask her to," Marth replied simply. "She wants to help us. Link is the more troublesome of the two, but once he learns that Zelda is here, he will do as I say."

"You intend to use her as bait, then?" Alan proposed.

"Yes," Marth said, trying to keep his voice calm and solid, though he could barely bring himself to say it.

"The Triforce…." Alan mused with raised eyebrows. "Such a weapon would indeed play to our advantage…. I presume then, that she knows nothing of this?" he queried.

"No, not yet."

"Who does, Sire?"

"Only those I trust," Marth replied. "You, the men here, Roy and my company, and Elice. Even then, most do not know the entirety of the plan."

"You best keep a close eye on her then, Sire," Alan replied. "Already she may be hearing too much." Alan's head inclined in the direction of Zelda who was speaking to Elice now.

Without a word Marth turned and darted back out into the courtyard, making his way towards the two of them.

"Hey, Marth!" Roy called from a table nearby. "Where's Elice? I want her to see this!"

"I'll get her for you!" Marth called back without stopping.

"May I sit down?" Zelda asked as she drew near to the bench where Elice sat. Elice's head rose up slowly. She looked at Zelda for a moment, then nodded silently.

Zelda wasn't quite sure what to say, but before she could think of anything Elice spoke first.

"I don't hate you, you know," she said matter-of-factly, looking at Zelda. That certainly wasn't what Zelda was expecting to hear, but Elice hurried on. "I don't even hate him," she shrugged. "I couldn't help but love him. He saved me when I thought I was doomed to death. I suppose I was foolish, but I couldn't help what I felt. It broke my heart when he left without even saying goodbye, but I see now that I drove him to it. I know I need to get over it all…. It just hurts, knowing that your first love- the man you love with your whole heart- will never love you back," she hastily wiped a tear from her eye.

Zelda couldn't help but be shocked. She barely knew her, and here Elice was pouring out her heart and soul to her.

"I thought I would hate you," Elice gave a short laugh. "I hated you for years… well, the you that I imagined that had stolen him from me. Then I saw you, and I tried to hate you. Oh, did I ever try. I filled my head with thoughts of how horrible you were, what an evil, conniving girl you must have been to steal him from me the way you did. I tried so hard to hate you… but I just can't. I guess I've just grown up… I see now that I did this to myself. I see now why he could never love me."

Zelda sat with her mouth slightly open, unable to speak. She had no words- no way to respond.

"What I don't understand," Elice furrowed her brow and looked at Zelda almost suspiciously, "is why you are here. I've seen the way Marth looks at you. I know my brother, and I can tell you I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you… but if you have Link, then why-"

"Link doesn't love me," Zelda said flatly, without even really meaning to. The words simply spilled out. "He- he loves someone else."

Elice looked incredulous. "You must be joking…"

"No," it was Zelda now who gave a mirthless laugh. "I'm not." It felt so final to say it out loud- as though it were truly over now.

"You were all he ever talked about," Elice shook her head in dismay. "You must be mistaken."

"No," Zelda replied again, and there was no mistaking the pain in her countenance. Elice could see no lie in her eyes- only sincere sorrow. It was an expression Elice could relate to perfectly. Suddenly Zelda, her nemesis, her ultimate bane, was truly no longer a threat. The girl she had loathed for years now sat before her, small and broken and sad.

"I'm sorry," Elice said finally, surprised at how much she meant it. "I really am."

Zelda only nodded.

"So, I'm not the only one to make a fool of myself?" Elice said quietly, trying to lighten the air.

"No, I guess not," Zelda replied. She really did not want to talk about Link. Elice's wounds may have been healing, but Zelda's were still extremely fresh.

Elice could not be deterred, though. "So, is that why you're here… for Marth?"

Zelda could see that Marth's sister shared his straightforward and frank manner. She didn't answer, but Elice followed her gaze to where Marth was standing.

"I see," Elice replied, then she fell silent, her mind working out this new bit of information. She turned to Zelda rather suddenly, her expression almost threatening, "Do you love him?"

"What?" Zelda couldn't help but blanch.

"Do you love my brother?"

"I care for him," Zelda replied firmly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Marth spot Elice and herself and start towards them.

Elice nodded but her expression remained unreadable. She turned sharply as though a thought had struck her. "Marth said that he went to Hyrule looking for help and that he had brought back some sort of weapon that he will use to win the war, but he wouldn't tell me what it is," she said. "Do you know what he's talking about?"

"No," Zelda replied truthfully, but slightly surprised at this pronouncement.

"Oh," Elice replied, a little disappointed, but she hurried on, "he also said that Link would be-"

"Elice!" Marth boomed, sweeping into the middle of her sentence with great enthusiasm. "Here you are! Roy's looking for you. He wants to show you something!" He put his hands on Elice's shoulders and urged her upward.

"Marth, whatare you doing? I was talking to-" Elice protested.

Once she was standing Marth began to push her toward the direction of Roy. "Really, you've got to see it!"

"Hey, Elice!" Roy's voice called out from the nearest table of food. "Where've you been? Come here, look what I can do!" With a huge grin Roy took an entire roasted boar leg and attempted to shove it into his mouth. About halfway in he started to gag and choke, spitting it out onto the table. One of his comrades, drunk with laughter, began slapping him on the back as Roy sputtered.

"Pretty cool, huh!" Roy called with a smile, meat juice all over his face and still coughing slightly.

"Ohhhh," Elice groaned, her head falling into her hands. Without a word she turned and began walking out of the courtyard to one of the side halls, with Roy right behind her, calling out her name and asking where she was going.

About five minutes later Roy reappeared in the courtyard looking disgruntled. Without a word to his inquisitive friends, he sat grumpily down at the table and began eating with more sensible, but noticeably more grouchy, bites.

Elice seemed to be the only one who retired early, but as the night wore on the courtyard slowly began to empty. It was well past midnight, however, when the last few began to trickle out. Marth found Zelda sitting alone, her face calm and reflective. As he approached she seemed to come out of her trance and back to reality.

"So, what did you think of your first day in Aritia?" Marth asked her with a smile.

"It has been eventful," she replied with a laugh. The two stood and began to walk down the corridor.

"Much more exciting than Hyrule, eh?"

"Well, I don't know… those council meetings could get pretty thrilling!" Marth laughed loudly at that.

"You have an amazing people," Zelda said more seriously now.

"Yes, I do," Marth was completely genuine in this statement.

"Why is Hardin doing this?" Zelda asked casually, stopping and leaning against the wall and gazing off into the darkness that stretched beyond them. "Why does he want to destroy your people? I just can't understand it."

"Jealousy."

Zelda turned to him with an inquisitive expression, and he continued on.

"Aritia was once the most prosperous and flourishing civilization this world has ever seen. Thousands of years ago when Anri founded this land, the world was in chaos- a period of darkness. Aritia changed all that. For thousands of years we have grown and prospered and become great. We were strong and powerful and looked up to by people of lands from here to afar.

"Long ago, Akanea and Aritia were on friendly terms, but that friendship faded over the centuries… as did our power.

"Aritia flourished for many years, but all things that peak must also decline… and so it happened with us. A series of natural disasters hit us hard. Our power began to wane, our cities ceased to grow and began to decay, and our enemies saw weakness within us for the first time. Darkness fell over our land as my father entered his rule. War began to spread, touching us on occasion. Dragons began once again to ravage and plunder. Aritia's era of peace and tranquility were over.

"The people of Akanea had long looked upon our prosperity and power and were jealous. They wanted what we had, but they could not attain it- not with the corruption that emanated from the very core of their civilization. Corruption on the throne begets corruption among the people.

"Jealousy was cultivated into hate. Though they were afraid of us and our power for many years as our power dwindled so did their fear. Akanea began massing forces- attaining power through force and the spreading of their ideology of hatred and their will for dominance.

"Rather than oppose Hardin many began to submit, even join with him- but Aritia refused. I will not have my people enslaved to the likes of him. There is still greatness in Aritia… and Hardin knows it. He sees our latent potential it and scares him. So, he has attacked us in our weakness, hoping to destroy every trace of Arita and our people so that we may never again rise before him and oppose him. He wants us gone because he fears us: what we once were and may become again.

"Elice and I are the last of the bloodline of Anri… it is our born duty to protect Aritia at all costs… and we will do so. I will do so. I promised my father that I would. I will not be the descendent of Anri who lets Aritia fall- who spells death for her people. I will not fail my fathers! I will not let Aritia fall!" Marth proclaimed. His voice and countenance had taken on the appearance it had earlier that night. He spoke to Zelda now as though he were once again addressing his entire Kingdom.

"Nor will I," Zelda said, putting a hand on his arm to calm him. "I want to help you."

Immediately Marth's face softened. "You do?" he exclaimed. "You wish to stay!"

"Yes… for a time," Zelda replied. Marth seemed not to hear this last comment. He smiled at her, but all at once the smile faded. He looked suddenly pained.

He turned away from her sharply as though he could not bear to look at her and spoke in a nearly monotone voice. "I will show you to your room."

Marth led her to a chamber he had had set up for her. "I'm sorry this isn't like what you're used to," Marth said as they opened the door. "I know my castle can't compare to your home."

"This will be just fine," Zelda replied genially. In all truth she felt guilty taking even a meagerly furnished room, when most of the inhabitants of castle were sleeping out in corridors and on the floor. "In fact," she said tentatively, "this is really too much. I don't want special treatment. I could just-"

"No," he cut her off, utterly serious. "I need to be sure you're safe."

"But-"

"The castle is the safest place right now, but we are still in danger. I need to be sure you are safe; I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you."

"But I-"

"Please," Marth implored.

"All right," she conceded. Ever since she had told him she would be staying for a time there had been something odd about Marth. He seemed tense and nervous, as though agitated by something. His expression seemed distant and every time he looked at Zelda he looked remorseful and almost guilty.

"Are you all right?" she asked him.

"Yes," he replied unconvincingly. "I'm fine… I've just got a lot on my mind."

Marth bid her farewell and closed the door behind him. With a sigh he made his way back to the courtyard. He was not fully looking forward to the job ahead.

Vengeance would be bittersweet. Still, he had to do it. He had to follow through. The sooner it was over the sooner the war would come to an end and he and Zelda could be together, without complication.

"Roy!" he called out as he stepped back into the courtyard which was empty except for Roy. He was glad to see Roy was still moping at the table in the chair he had slumped into hours before. With a frown on his face and his chin resting on his arm, practically draped over the table, he was absentmindedly playing with the pile of meat bones in front of him.

At the sound of his name Roy glanced up halfheartedly to get a look at who had called him, his face still covered in meat juice. "What?" he mumbled.

"This is supposed to impress her?" Marth quipped.

"Aw, shut-up," he grumbled back.

"You can sulk later. I need your help," Marth said, walking closer. "I need you to hit me," he paused but then rushed on, as Roy looked at him quizzically. "I know this is an odd request and I know it won't be easy but I need you to-"

BAM! Roy's fist landed just to the left of Marth's left eye. Caught off-guard Marth toppled over, hitting the table with his chin on the way down.

Cursing and holding his now bleeding chin he stood back up and grabbed Roy by the collar of his shirt. "Roy, you little idiot!" he screamed.

"You said to hit you!" Roy laughed.

"Yes, but- didn't you even want to know why first?"

"Not really," Roy managed to reply through pearls of laughter. Disgusted, Marth released him and Roy sank back into his chair, shaking with mirth.

Marth put his fingers up to his eye which was now twice its normal size and turning purpler by the second. He flinched and took his hand away. "Is it turning black and blue?" he asked Roy.

"Oh, yeah," Roy chuckled.

"Good," Marth replied.

Roy finally settled down enough to say, "So, are you going to explain why?"

"Yes," said Marth, looking around to make sure they were alone. Once he was satisfied he turned back to Roy and spoke with a lowered voice. "Do you know why I went to find Link?"

"Not really," Roy replied with a shrug.

"Do you remember what Link told us once, about the Triforce?" Marth pressed on.

At this Roy's head shot up and for the first time he looked interested in the conversation. "The Triforce," he repeated. "That magic relic Link has?"

"Yes," Marth nodded.

"Well, what does that have to do with anything?" Roy furrowed his brow.

"Think of what Link did with the Triforce in his own land!" Marth burst out.

"Yeah, well, a lot of good that does us!" Roy huffed.

"Look," Marth glared, "will you just listen to me and spare me the sarcasm?"

"What do you want from me? I've been watching you all night, sauntering around here with that-"

"Watch it," Marth growled.

"Well, what are you doing, Marth!" Roy snapped. "You leave here and cause all this chaos, you make Elice think you're dead, then you come back like nothing's happened at all- and bring some girl back with you!"

"What are you saying?" Marth bristled. "I told you my reasons. You don't trust me?"

"Give me a reason to," Roy shot back.

"Will you just listen to me, I'm trying to explain! I didn't just bring 'some girl' back with me. I went to Hyrule to convince Link to come to Aritia and use the Triforce to help us."

"Like I said, what good does that do us?" Roy was losing patience for Marth's cryptic words. "Link isn't here… you obviously didn't convince him."

"What Link didn't tell us," Marth went on as though Roy hadn't spoke, "was that there are actually three pieces to the Triforce. Link's alone isn't powerful enough. We need all three."

"So this whole idea is actually more hopeless than it initially sounded?" Roy replied. "Instead of needing one magic relic we can't get our hands on, we need three of them!

"Link has one," Marth continued to ignore Roy's remarks. "Would you care to guess who has one of the others?"

"Your pretty little princess," Roy replied as it dawned on him.

"Her name is Zelda, and yes, she has one of them," Marth replied stiffly.

"She's this wonderful weapon you told us about!" Roy replied with scathing incredulity. "Well, why don't we send out the little babies to fight Hardin too? I think we'd stand just as much of a chance of surviving with them, if she's the great weapon you keep harping about!"

"Listen to me!" Marth shouted. "Do you have any idea what the Triforce really is? The Triforce is the power that created Hyrule- the power of the goddesses who created Hyrule," he emphasized the last two words. "If that power- enough power to create an entire world- can be wielded by one person-" he trailed off in awe. "It is the ultimate weapon! No power in Aritia can match it! Not Hardin's sorcery, not his treachery nor his legions of soldiers. Zelda holds within her the power to create a world- and that which can create also has the power to destroy. With one blow she could wipe out his entire army!"

"She doesn't seem that powerful to me," Roy mumbled.

"Are you still sulking about what she did to you? She must have some skills, because she certainly took care of you in a hurry."

With that Roy turned scarlet and glared at Marth, but he had no reply.

"You're sure she'll help us?" Roy finally asked, though skeptically.

"Yes."

"But what about Link's and the third one?"

"Well, like you said, I didn't convince Link to come with my prior attempt," Marth sighed. He had become suddenly low-key and solemn. "I think it's time I try again, and this time I have a lot more leverage."


	18. Chapter 18 To Ransom a Princess

And you will never see a day when I will break your heart

You'll see the sky fall down before it ever gets that far

I may be crazy, but I'm crazy about you

I'd walk across the fire for you

I'd walk on the wire for you

If you just believe in me

I'd lie for you, and that's the truth  
Meatloaf "I'd Lie For You, and That's the Truth"

Chapter 18

To Ransom a Princess

"And by the time I got to the roof she was gone. I believe she was up there with Marth, but, as I said before, I didn't actually see either of them. When I got there Link was…" Impa hesitated, deliberating on how to put it, "upset," she finally settled on the simplest explanation. "He told me that she was 'gone with him'. That is all I could get out of him. This morning he finally just stood up and left- he walked right out of town."

"Didn't you talk to him?" Saria asked. Impa and the other sages were standing in the Chamber of Sages as Impa discussed with them the distressing events of the previous night.

"I asked him why he wasn't helping me look for her, where she was, what had happened and he would not say a word. I got so angry at him… so frustrated I nearly attacked him," she said in a shameful voice. "He ran, though- vanished right before my eyes. I do not know where he went.

"I've gone over this time and time again, and he wouldn't leave her in danger. So, wherever she is, he must believe she is safe. Something must have happened up there before I arrived, but Link would not talk about it. I have no way of even finding out."

"Did he say anything else? Anything at all?" Rauru asked.

"I asked him where he was going," she replied.

"Home?" she had asked.

Link had looked at her, his eyes empty, his voice cold. "I don't have a home," was his simple reply. Then he had turned and left.

"Well, did he say where he was going or not?" Nabooru was growing impatient.

"No," Impa sighed. "He didn't."

"What do we do then?" Ruto asked. "We can't just leave her out there... I mean, we don't even know where she is. We've got to do something!"

"What do you think, Impa," Rauru asked. "Was she taken by force?"

"I truly don't know, but I do not think so," came her answer. She felt helpless, and helplessness was not a feeling she was accustomed to.

"Is she in danger?" Saria asked with wide eyes.

"I cannot sense any danger in her, but she is far away… possibly too far away to be entirely sure," Rauru's eyes were closed and his voice had grown distant. "I am not able to see her anymore… she has passed out of my gaze."

"She has left Hyrule?" Nabooru asked.

"Quite possibly, yes," Rauru replied in a melancholy tone.

"Where? Where is she?" Impa pressed. "Did she return to Marth's country with him?"

"I do not know," Rauru's reply came remorsefully.

"What am I supposed to do?" Impa asked, but to no avail, for no one had an answer for her.

Link entered the tiny house late the night after he had departed from Hyrule Castle. It was Impa's comment that had made him decide to go back to Kokiri Village. In fact, he hadn't really decided at all. He had just set off, and without realizing it, he had found himself heading for the forest. It was the closest thing he had ever had to a home, and he wanted to see it one last time before he left Hyrule for good.

He had finally decided to leave Hyrule, and he hoped never to return. The one thing that had kept him there was gone. He looked around at the small room filled with his trinkets and memorabilia. They brought no comfort now- no happy memories.

Now they only made him angry. As he stared at them rage flared within him until he could no longer contain it. With a growl he kicked the nearest thing to him: a wooden chest. His boot went right through the wood, sending splinters flying, as well as broken bits of the things that had been inside.

He didn't care anymore. He picked up the Zoran bottle he had on the nearest shelf and threw it at the wall. The glass shattered and spewed onto the floor. Before he knew it he was in a rampage, throwing and kicking and smashing everything in his path.

When nearly everything was ravaged and the room lay in shambles he sunk to the floor, taking in sharp, angry breaths.

"I thought I would find you here," a voice sounded from across the room. Link knew that voice, and the sound of it grated against him. Hatred boiled up within him as he raised his head, already knowing who he would see.

"You," he growled with as much venom as possible. There, across the room, was Marth; or, more accurately, Marth's head. A glowing portal of light shone around him. Link had seen this before. Marth was still in Aritita, he was simply using his portal as a means of communication.

"You always said the forest is your sanctuary."

"Shut up!" Link shouted. "Get out!"

"Not until I take care of some unfinished business."

"What more could you possibly want from me?" Link snarled.

"I am here to make my demands," Marth replied simply. "I kidnapped the Princess and I suppose you would like to negotiate for her return."

Link's eyes narrowed, his head spinning. "Kidnapped… but I saw you- and her-" he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Yes, it was a kiss I paid a price for," Marth said, rubbing his eye, which Link now realized was swollen and purple. "Your little princess is not quite as harmless as she appears…."

Slowly Link's mind began to unravel this tangled web. She had struggled after all. If Zelda had been taken against her will….

"You filthy-" Link looked at Marth, his hatred only increasing. Swearing loudly, Link stood up and walked toward Marth's seemingly disembodied head. Within an instant Link had fitted an arrow to his bow and had it pointed at Marth's forehead.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Marth said calmly as the portal expanded to show two men on either side of Marth with arrows pointed at Link. Link recognized one of them as Roy, whom Link had once thought of as a friend, just as he had Marth.

"They can kill me, I don't care," Link replied, pulling his arrow tighter.

"Still tempting fate, are we?" Marth smiled.

"The only way to live is on the edge of death," Link said sincerely. "It's the only adventure I have yet to experience. In fact, why don't you join me?" He tightened the bow menacingly.

"You may not care about your own safety, but what about hers?"

Link bristled immediately. "What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't want her to be hurt, would you?"

"You wouldn't," Link hissed. Marth's eyes gave him away. The threat was not there. There was no malice in Marth's eyes, no menacing shadow. Within the depths of his countenance was a certain sadness…. If Link didn't know better he would have sworn that Marth looked almost regretful.

"Care to try your luck?" Marth replied.

The entire situation was mind boggling. He had seen Zelda in his arms. There had been no sign of a struggle, and yet Marth bore wounds of proof. The thought of his putting his filthy hands on her against her will made him angrier than he had ever felt in his life. He didn't care about logic or reason. He could not afford to underestimate Marth again, and action always came easier to Link than lengthy pondering.

"What do you want," Link growled, dropping his bow harmlessly to his side.

"The Master Sword, delivered to me, in Aritia. If you uphold your end of the bargain I will set Zelda free to go as she pleases."

Link hesitated a moment. How could he give Marth the Master Sword? It wasn't his to give. The Master Sword was a cornerstone of Hyrule's very basis. He couldn't just give it away!

"Are we agreed?" Marth pressed.

"You can't just-" Link began, but Marth roared over him.

"If you want her to remain safe I suggest you do as I say! My offer ends now: the Sword for the princess. Take it, or leave it."

Link had no choice. He couldn't leave her there.

His mind was racing. What did Marth want with the Master Sword anyway?

Then he realized it didn't matter. He couldn't abandon her, no matter what the consequences. All thought vanished. He had no choice.

"Yes," Link replied darkly. "You will have the sword."

"Good," Marth spoke flatly, without emotion. "You have two weeks. Farewell."

With that the portal began to close, leaving Link's tiny home in darkness. As the shadows overcame him Link felt defeat wash over him. He fell onto his bed, his head in his hands. A low moan seeped from his lips, growing in intensity and volume until he was screaming out as though trying to push the rage out of him, but it wouldn't go. The more he screamed the angrier he felt.

He could feel it pulsing through him, flowing in his veins.

"Do you wish to save her?" a voice echoed throughout the room and he instantly quieted. It was a strong voice, deep, though clearly feminine. It boomed and echoed and whispered all at once. It was a familiar voice, though he did not know who it belonged to.

Link silenced immediately. Dazed, he stood in silence for a moment, barely breathing and not moving an inch. His hand sat poised at the hilt of his blade, waiting for trouble to surface.

"Do you wish to save her?" The voice asked once more.

Link remained silent still, his heart pounding now.

"Yes," he felt himself answer, not even knowing who or what he was responding to.

"Do you wish for the power to fulfill the deepest desires of your heart?" Again it resonated through the room, as though out loud and from within him at the same time.

"Yes," he rumbled, his hand falling from his sword.

"What is the desire of your heart, my Link? What do you wish of me?" The voice asked.

"Zelda," he replied immediately. He could feel the power growing now. A light began to fill the room. Looking up he saw a ball of light floating in the center of his home. Though at its origin the orb was fiercely green, it emanated a golden, almost white, light.

Entranced, he stared into it. As though of its own free will he suddenly realized his hand was rising, reaching out towards the light. It was then that he noticed that the small, golden triangle that resided, usually invisibly, on his left hand had come to life. It was glowing with a brightness he had never seen before, growing brighter every moment.

"Who are you?" Link asked in barely a whisper, shielding his eyes against the glaring light.

"You know who I am," the voice replied tenderly. Slowly Link looked down at the glowing emblem of the Triforce upon his hand. "You were born to protect me," the voice spoke lovingly, "and I shall protect you, my Link. You value courage. Much courage lies in your heart, with much fear… but you desire her. You desire courage. Through me, you shall find it. Through me, you shall find her."

Link was speechless, staring into the light, utterly entranced.

"Receive me," the voice breathed into him, filling him. He embraced it, taking it all in. The light was now approaching a pure white, and though it nearly blinded him he could not take his eyes from it. It expanded, filling the room, shooting beams of its pure radiance out into the night.

Then, with the rushing of a mighty wind, the green orb in the center seemed to explode. With silent force it burst from its boundaries, bathing the house momentarily in its green, shimmering brightness. As the light rushed over Link's body he felt himself slip instantly away. His body vanished, becoming one with the brilliance.

As quickly and silently as it came, the light seemed to rush back into the center. As the beams converged, the point where the green light had been burst into nothingness with one last flash. The light finally died, leaving the tiny house and the quiet village alone in darkness.

"All right!" Roy clapped his hands together with a grin. "So, we get this Master Sword of his, the pretty princess hands over her magic triangle and then what?"

Roy looked over at Marth who had been completely silent since their conversation with Link had ended. Marth's eyes were distant and vacant and his expression extremely pained.

"Hey, Marth!" Roy slapped him on the back. "What's the matter, this is your plan!"

Marth pushed Roy away, stomping heavily away from him, standing stiff and frozen with his back to him.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked loudly.

Marth was silent for a moment, and then he exploded. With a cry he laid hands upon the long table beside him and upended it. Dishes and scraps of food went flying. The table hit the floor with a crash, splintering and landing in a heap.

"What's your problem?!" Roy burst out before he could stop himself.

"Leave me!" Marth turned in a flash. His eyes were burning and his face livid- anger hiding pain. "Go! You are dismissed! Leave me!" he shouted once more, dropping to the nearest standing table with his head in his hands.

The two soldiers bowed hastily and scurried away, but Roy stood for a moment longer, watching his comrade.

"GO!" Marth thundered once more. His shoulders sagged and his head was hung low.

"All right…" Roy replied slowly, his eyes darkened. "Have it your way," and he left Marth alone in the courtyard.

"What have I done?" Marth whispered to himself as Roy's footsteps faded away.

Marth knew many things about himself. He knew he was fiercely determined, even ruthless at times when great consequences were at stake. He knew he would do anything to help his people survive. He had long ago accepted that he would have to get his hands dirty if he were to save his kingdom, but he never imagined it could feel like this.

He could accept ruthlessness and determination… even admire them for what they were, but there was no honor in lying. He had no respect for liars. To lie was cowardly and weak- and he had just become a liar.

The look on Link's face was hard to dispel. The pure hatred he had shown for Marth, born of his sense of betrayal, had been poignantly clear.

Link was not alone in his bitterness, however. Marth had felt betrayal when Link had refused to help him in his time of need. Link had hurt Elice. Link had hurt Zelda too. Link was not innocent by any means, Marth assured himself.

"There was no other choice." The same thought rang over and over in Marth's mind, though it eased him very little. "There was no other choice."

Marth felt a great darkness sweep over him. There was no way back from the path he had just started down.

"What have I done?" he whispered in horror once more, letting his face fall into his hands as he sat in the ever darkening courtyard. What was done was done: there was no turning back.


	19. Chapter 19 To Wield the Sword Once More

I'd do anything

Just to hold you in my arms

Try to make you laugh

Somehow I can't put you in the past

Do you remember me?

Because I know I won't forget you  
Oliver "I'd Do Anything"

Chapter 19

To Wield the Sword Once More

In a burst of light Link materialized in the cavernous antechamber of the Temple of Time. The instant his feet hit the floor he was off and running. His mind was so focused on the task at hand he didn't even notice he wasn't alone.

"You there!" Link turned his head with a start as he heard a voice scream at him. It was an imperial soldier, brandishing a blade and moving towards Link threateningly. "You are not allowed here, the entire city is under- hey! It's you!" the soldier's eyes grew wide with recognition and he tensed even more. "You have been banished! You are under arrest, by order of the-"

BAM! Link's fist hit the soldier's cheek without warning and the soldier toppled to the floor with a loud, echoing thud. Still completely single-minded, Link immediately started once more across the hall towards the imposing stone doors beneath the symbol of the Triforce. He didn't have time to banter with fools. He had to get the Master Sword and save the Princess.

He didn't make it far, however, before five other soldiers fell upon him. Link would not go down easily, though, and as fast as they could assail him he would beat them off.

"Call for reinforcements!" he heard the cry go out, followed closely by someone shouting, "Someone get the King!"

Pushing his way through the fray he made a few labored steps toward the stone doors. However, reinforcements arrived much quicker than Link would have liked, and though he fought them off with impressive strength they continued to hinder his progress.

"Link!" he heard a familiar voice call out through the fray. He landed a heavy blow on a nearby soldier's head and threw him into several of his companions, sending them all flying to the floor.

This was not what she had expected to see when the cry had gone out calling all available soldiers to the Temple. She stopped in her tracks when she spotted Link in the middle of the room in furious battle with nearly two dozen soldiers, and Link was winning.

Through the chaos Link could make out Impa's form drawing near. He continued to fight as the heap of soldiers lying at his feet steadily grew.

"Link, stop!" Impa demanded, but Link's intensity only rose. With a cry he leapt at two soldiers and quickly rendered them unconscious.

Impa watched in horror. This was not the Link she knew. His eyes, once bright with hope and courage, were now blazing with anger. When she had last seen him he had looked nearly dead, and now he was so inflamed he looked as though he might jump out of his skin. There was a manic intensity to his action that was quite unnerving.

He was now attacking soldiers that were backing away from him in supplication of surrender. With a shout of rage he flung himself at them, attacking with brutal strength.

The first thought that crossed her mind was that he had gone mad. Unwavering, Impa acted quickly and without deliberation. She couldn't allow this to continue. If she didn't put a stop to it someone would get seriously hurt, or worse, and whether it would be Link or the soldiers who suffered, she could not guess. At least if she put a stop to this madness she could find a way to get Link out of the Temple and to safety, and so she acted for his own good.

In a puff of smoke she vanished and rematerialized behind link and dealt him a quick and serious blow to the head. Link swayed and collapsed to the ground, and immediately every available soldier fell upon him, enveloping him like a swarm of wasps. They hoisted him to his feet and tried to subdue him, but, even with his head swimming and stars blinking in his eyes, he fought back.

"Bring him to me," Impa commanded. "I will deal with him."

"Impa!" he called out desperately to her as she stepped slowly towards him, watching the ordeal with shadowed eyes, already deep remorse filling her. "Impa, I know where she is!"

Impa stopped in her tracks. Even as she contemplated her next move all of her hopes were dashed as a voice sounded from the entrance. Her eyes closed slowly and she took a deep breath.

"I might have known!" a voice thundered from across the hall. As Link tried to fight off another soldier he looked through bleary eyes toward the entrance to see Zelda's father storming towards him. "You piece of filth," the king bellowed, his face contorted and grotesque. "Where have you taken her!"

"Imp-" Link cried out, his voice cut off as a heavy blow landed in his stomach. He crumpled slightly, his breath escaping his lips. He struggled to regain his voice, "I know where she is! He took her! He kidnapped her!"

"YOU kidnapped her!" the king shouted. He was nearly to Link now. Link continued to ignore him and called out to Impa once more. "You are in cahoots with that no-good, lying, prince of refuse! You both thought you could pull the wool over my eyes! You think you can steel my daughter from me!"

"I must be set free!" Link bellowed, looking past the King as though he were not there. "It is the only way! He said he will kill her!" at this he began to thrash desperately, only to have a soldier club him over the head with the hilt of his sword. His head fell forward and Impa was sure he was gone, but his chin rose slightly and his eyes were still open. He was not out, but he had no power left within him to free himself from their clutches.

There were too many of them, and two blows to the head were taking their toll. The situation had too quickly escalated out of Impa's control, and her mind was now reeling. She had to help Link… but she did not know how.

"Where is my daughter you vile-" the King screamed in Link's face.

"Impa, please!" Link pleaded with, jerking his body towards her, trying to break free in a final, pitiful attempt, his head lolling and his eyes growing dark.

Impa's mind was racing. Link had said she had not been kidnapped, and now he said she was being held ransom and that her very life was in danger. She had not thought Marth capable of such treachery… and yet she could not deny Link's desperation. Link had never lied to her before. If there was anyone she trusted, especially in matters of Zelda's well being, it was Link.

"Bind him!" the King bellowed. "Unless my daughter is returned to me, safe and sound, you will be executed for high treason… and do not think for a moment that I will hesitate…" he hissed in Link's face. "My daughter will be returned to me!" Standing and breathing heavily for a moment the King finally turned to his guard. "Take him away!"

"Impa," Link pleaded quietly. "Please…"

"What have I done?" Impa thought to herself, filled with horror. Without further hesitation Impa drew her knife and took a step towards Link's bruised and beaten figure.

"Halt!" the King bellowed. "Impa, you will not take another step! He is my prisoner, a traitor to the Kingdom and a worthless thief!"

"Link is no such thing," Impa replied with cold strength, taking another defiant step.

"Halt!" the King yelled once more, his eyes growing wide. Impa proved a foreboding image. Her eyes were narrowed, her body tensed and her silver knife raised threateningly.

"He knows where Zelda is! He said she was kidnapped! I heard it from his own mouth!" the King continued, his courage failing as he backed away from Impa. All around them soldiers were tensing and bringing out weapons, readying for a battle. Their eyes were wide, however, and they looked upon Impa with great fear.

"Let him go," Impa said commanded.

Every eye was now on Impa. Soldiers were moving away from Link and towards her. Seeing this as his chance Link once again began to struggle, but Impa caught his eye. With a shake of her head, so slight that no one but Link even realized she had done it, she indicated to him to wait a moment longer. Trusting her, he stood still, waiting for her signal.

"If you take one more step," the King threatened, "you will be banished from the service of the Royal Family. You will stand accused of high treason, punishable by death! You will share his fate!" he pointed at Link with a shaking finger. The King's entire body seemed to be shaking from both anger and fear.

"So be it," Impa replied calmly. She stood still for only a moment and then she sprang.

"Seize her!" the King shouted as he dove behind a mass of soldiers to shield himself from Impa's wrath. In an instant battle broke out once more. Impa threw a small seed at the ground and with a loud POP smoke filled the room. Sputtering and blinking through the haze the soldiers sought for Impa, but most did not find her before she found them.

Impa quickly and systematically made her way to Link's guards and before they knew what hit them they were knocked out cold on the floor. Link's wobbly body nearly followed them but Impa caught him under the arms and held him up.

"Link, get out of here!" she bellowed, "Now!" She was forced to let him go as soldier leapt at her through the fog and she turned quickly to face him. Link swayed for a moment, but kept his footing. He was free, and despite the throbbing pain his mind was clearing.

He had to get to the Sword.

"Go, Link!" Impa shouted as she shielded Link from the mass of soldiers who were trying to get at him once more.

Link took a few unstable steps but soon steadied and his pace quickened.

"Where are you going!" Impa yelled in confusion. "The exit is the other way!"

Link was now only feet from the stone doors. His body seemed to be operating free of his mind. He didn't really know what he was doing, or why he thought it would work, but somehow he knew it would. Praying he was right, he lifted his left arm, fist clenched and held it up to the door, the golden emblem of the Triforce glowing on the back of his hand. He stood still for an excruciating moment, waiting to see if the door would open or not.

The same symbol of the Triforce that resided on his hand sat above the massive doors that led to the chamber where the Master Sword was laid to rest. As he watched the cold gray stone Triforce on the archway sprang to life, glowing as golden as the one on his hand.

"Link!" Impa called. He turned only for a moment. It seemed that every soldier in Hyrule had been called to the fray, for Impa was being overpowered. Half of her mind was occupied with keeping Link safe and baffling over what he was doing. She wanted to keep the soldiers at bay, but didn't want to hurt anyone if it wasn't necessary. Preoccupied, constrained and confined within the walls of the temple with no room to move, Impa was out of her element. Though she fended them off they were slowly pushing her back, closer and closer to where Link stood. All she wanted now was to get to Link and get out with as little fuss as possible.

Link had turned back to the door. With a great rumbling groan the stone door split in two, slowly sliding open. Not even waiting for it to open all the way Link dashed forward, squeezing his way through the opening.

Behind him Impa had given up as a sea of soldiers rushed at her like a great wave. From somewhere Link could hear Zelda's father's voice shouting, "Kill them! Kill them both!"

Ignoring it all, Link focused ahead of himself. There, across the room lay the great dais, and upon it, resting in the stone pedestal, was the Master Sword. His legs pumped ceaselessly, carrying him faster then he had ever run before. Impa had nearly caught him now, he could hear her footsteps just steps behind his own.

"KILL THEM!" the King's voice cried out one more, an almost psychotic expression on his twisted, red face.

Arrows where now whizzing through the air. Link felt a shutter and heard a small clink as an arrow bounced harmlessly off of the shield that covered his back. Seeing that Link was so possessed he would not turn even to defend himself, Impa turned upon their assailants. Pulling out her small, thin, silver knives she effortlessly knocked four more arrows from the air, causing them to fall harmlessly to the floor in splintered pieces.

Impa glanced towards Link. He was now flying cross the dais, his hand outstretched towards the Sword. The soldiers were closing in now. Arrows were flying at Impa now with ruthless fury and her blades were unceasing.

"Link!" she shrieked. "What are you doing! Get out of here! Now! Go!"

Link lunged at the sword, his hands closing around its handle. With one mighty thrust he pulled the blade from the stone. Holding it above his head he turned toward Impa, his eyes looking upon her as though for the first time.

It was as though he had come out of some sort of trance. He was utterly shocked to see a throng of soldiers fighting their way toward him, and that Impa was the only thing shielding him from their wrath.

"Impa!" Link cried, holding the Master Sword menacingly now and rushing to her side.

"Get out, now!" Impa demanded.

"Not without you!" he replied, fending off the soldiers which were now quickly encircling them.

Impa looked at Link with mingled confusion, relief and fury. "Together!" she cried, raising her hand over her head. Her hand came down sharply.

"Now!" she shouted as the Deku nut hit the floor and exploded with a loud SNAP and a blinding flash.

Smoke filled the room and the stunned and blinded soldiers were momentarily incapacitated.

"Curse you, you useless fools!" the voice of the King rang out through the smoke. "Find them! KILL THEM! I WANT BOTH OF THEIR HEADS! KILL THEM!"

Fighting their way blindly through the smoke they searched for their prey, but to no avail, and when the smoke finally settled there was not a trace of either Impa or Link remaining in the Temple.

Link's body hit the ground with an earthshaking THUD. He lay still for a moment on the soft grass of Hyrule Field, catching his breath and trying to clear his head. He felt completely dazed. As reality took over, though, so did pain. His head throbbed almost unbearably. He slowly sat up, putting a hand to the back of his head. He winced and pulled his hand away and quickly saw that he had blood on his fingers. He closed his eyes and groaned quietly, holding his head, trying to steady himself.

When he opened his eyes it was to see Impa standing above him, arms folded, looking down on his sternly.

Link stood now, sheathing the Master Sword, the urgency of his quest coming back to him all at once.

"Thank you, Impa," he said rather sheepishly, trying to make his way past her, but she blocked his path.

"Oh, no you don't," Impa's eyes were as cold as stone. "You are not running off without an explanation- not this time! Now, tell me, what are you doing? What is going on?"

Link considered for a moment, then tried once more to bypass her. He had no time for this.

"I will only ask you once more!" Impa roared, pulling out her blades and facing Link with frightening sincerity. "Where are you going? Tell me what has happened! What are you doing with that sword!"

Link remained silent only for a moment. He owed her an explanation. "Marth kidnapped her," he replied darkly.

"That much I gathered," Impa replied coldly, "but how did you come to know this after you swore to me she had not been kidnapped? I need an explanation, now!"

Link had very little patience left, almost as little as Impa. Every second he wasted put Zelda in danger, and so he decided to simply spill it all out so he could be on his way.

"That night… I went to the roof and I saw Marth and Zelda. He was kissing her," it made him ill to even say it- his blood started pumping and fury began to take over. Impa's expression, however, softened slightly as she saw Link's pain at this announcement. "Marth can travel through a kind of portal his sword creates. I've seen him do it before. He took her to Aritia. I thought it was by her choice," Impa lowered her weapon.

"But, last night, Marth came to me. He told me that he had kidnapped her- held her by force. She did struggle… but he took her," his voice trailed off as rage filled him and he found that words would not come. His fists were clenched and his face contorted in wrath. "He took her to get at me!" he shouted suddenly. "This is all my fault! I should never have left her! I let her down, and Marth- he swept in and took her!"

"Why?" Impa asked, her mind furiously working through the situation. "Why does he want her?"

Link's eyes narrowed and he continued in little more than a growl. "He asked me to help him- to use the Triforce to lead his army to victory in war. I refused. I told him I couldn't- and so he found another way." Link had thought about it all night. He had wracked his brain, and though he had come up with a dozen reasons for Marth's betrayal he had finally come to a conclusion he knew must be right. "He took Zelda because he wants her Triforce. He couldn't have mine, and so he took her. He told me that if I do not deliver the Master Sword to him within two weeks he will kill her! So I took it- and I will fulfill my end of the bargain."

Impa blanched, her stomach lurching. "Don't you realize what you have done?" Impa asked quietly, but her voice rose with every word she spoke. "Rauru has told us time and time again that Hyrule is in flux! You can't just take the Master Sword and give it to him! Do you have any idea what you've done!" she shouted once more in horror. "You have to put that sword back, now!"

"I can't do that!" Link cried, stepping back.

"Link, think about what you're doing!"

"I am! I'm going to save her! It's my fault she's in this mess in the first place! I have to do this!"

"You cannot give him that sword!"

"He will not have the sword!" Link bellowed. "I will take it to Aritia, I will do as he says. He has to believe I have agreed to his terms, but I swear on my life that he will not have this sword. I'm doing this, Impa, and you cannot stop me!"

"Marth is not stupid, Link," Impa replied, trying to remain calm. "He will expect a trap."

"I will not lose to him," Link went on. "I am going to Aritia, and I will return to Hyrule with both Zelda and the Master Sword. I will not let her die!"

"If he gets the sword-" Impa broke off momentarily, frustration taking over. "The Master Sword is like the key in the lock that seals Ganondorf away from our world! By removing that sword you have further added to the instability of the entire situation! If you take it out of Hyrule and Marth gets his hands on it, there is no telling what may happen!"

"What are you talking about?" Link asked blankly.

"The sword is was keeps Ganondorf sealed away! With it gone the seal will be weakened considerably and-"

"What seal? Who's Ganondorf?" Link's brow furrowed in confusion.

Instantly Impa's emotions went from blazing to silent horror.

"Who's Ganondorf? I don't know what you're talking about," Link insisted.

"No," Impa finally said in a low, horrified whisper. "Not now…." She took a step towards Link, her expression desperate.

"Link, you cannot forget now! The gate is closing…." Impa said. The entire situation was becoming alarming clear. History was being erased- being rewritten with this new timeline of events in which Ganondorf did not exist. Link could not remember pulling the Master Sword out of the pedestal once before. He could not remember Ganondorf's reign of darkness, nor what he had done to vanquish him. Link was forgetting it all.

Link looked at Impa for a moment longer, waiting for a reply, but when none came he gave up. "I don't have any time to waste," he said finally. "I have to go save her."

"Wait!" Impa stepped toward Link and quickly jerked his pack away from him, rummaging inside.

"Hey!" he cried, but Impa's hand withdrew from the bag holding the brown covered book Zelda had written so long before. She thrust it in his face and he stopped instantly. Slowly his hands went to it. Opening it, his eyes roved over the pages, slowly at first, then almost frantically. When he reached one of the last pages his eye caught a particular sentence, written in Zelda's careful handwriting that he knew so well.

'And so it was that Link, the Hero of Time, defeated the Dark King Ganondorf, slaying him with the Master Sword, sending his body into the void between time and space, to be sealed in darkness for all eternity.'

All at once images of the battle flooded into his head. He had read this before. He had known this….

"Ganondorf…" he whispered, as though beckoning the memories to return. "Zelda…."

"You cannot allow your mind to grow dark," Impa told him as understanding filled his eyes. "She is counting on you."

Link seemed at a loss for words for a moment. "What just happened to me?" he finally asked, looking around as though he had just woken from a disturbing dream. "I've been fighting this for so long, but I was always able to stay in control. I didn't even realize this was happening…."

"The gate is closing," she said once more. "Soon the timeline which we once shaped will be gone, forever. We are running out of time. The rate of your degeneration has accelerated considerably. This new timeline is rapidly devouring the past- erasing it from existence and from your mind as well."

"But- what can I do…" Link replied desperately. "It seems so far away- as though I can't really remember it at all! I only know what I've been told by you- by this book-"

"Hold onto what you have! Concentrate on your memories, however vague and thinning they may be. Fight this!"

"Zelda- is this happening- I mean, what will happen if she forgets?" Link struggled to even get the words out.

"I don't have all the answers," Impa replied grimly. "I am almost certain, though, that her memory is fading- faster than yours. It has been for a long time. If we don't reach her soon…. She could be a danger to herself, and to others. If she doesn't remember what happened or loses sight of the power she holds, and why she holds it, it could be disastrous."

"I'm going," Link said, his face as hard as stone, his eyes blazing with a mixture of fear and determination. He put the book back into his pack and started away.

Impa deliberated for a moment. Hyrule's fate was teetering dangerously on the brink of disaster. Though she knew it was reckless, though she knew it was dangerous and even slightly selfish, she could not risk Zelda's life. She would do anything to save her, just as Link would- even risk Hyrule. After all, without her, Impa thought, there would be no Hyrule at all.

"Wait," she replied finally after Link's retreating figure. "We will follow your plan."

"I'm going alone," Link replied more calmly now that Impa had acquiesced.

"No, you're not. You go with us, or you do not go at all."

"Us?" Link asked.

As though in answer to his question a burst of green light exploded on Impa's left side. Saria's tiny figure materialized as the light faded, her shining eyes wide with concern as she looked up into Impa's face.

Immediately another burst of orange light sprang forth on Impa's right side. "You called?" Nabooru asked Impa, then turned to wink at Link. Ruto appeared next in a flash of blue, rushing at Link and hugging him tightly. Darunia was last, a blaze of red lighting up the field momentarily. He too took Link into a bone-crushing hug.

"What's wrong?" Saria asked Impa. "Why have you called us? Have you found her?"

"The Princess is in danger. She has been taken captive to Aritia, and we are going to save her."

"I am going to save her," Link corrected her.

"You cannot go alone," Impa informed him in no uncertain terms.

Link could feel something inside him awakening- the voice that had haunted him for so long rumbling once more. "She is yours and you will get her back!"

"I do not need your help," Link's voice had suddenly grown cold. It was very unlike him to be this distant- to push his friends away with such disdain, and the Sages exchanged glances ranging from worry to bewilderment to annoyance.

"Link, don't be stubborn! You need help, so what?" Nabooru said frankly. "Let us help you."

"Yes, we're your friends, Link," Saria said quietly, reaching up and putting her hand on his arm. "We'll get her back."

Without warning Link jerked his arm away from her and rounded on her angrily. "She is mine!" he shouted, infuriated beyond reason. "I will get her back! I will save her! SHE IS MINE!"

Saria jumped away from him, terrified. Shaking, she backed away, trembling and on the verge of tears. Darunia came behind her and picked her up, putting her on his shoulder gently and comfortingly.

"Come now, Brother, there's no need to get angry!" Darunia said in shock. Ruto's brow was furrowed in confusion and Nabooru looked completely aghast.

No one's astonishment matched Link's however. His eyes were wide and bewildered and his face riddled in remorse. He looked upon Saria, horrified at what he had done. He was panting as though he had run a long distance, glancing around as though looking for answers outside of himself.

"I'm sorry, Saria," he said finally, his voice calm and gentle, as it usually was. He took a step towards her and she recoiled slightly. He stopped immediately, crushed by her reaction. He took a step back, not knowing what to do with himself. Slowly his left hand began to rise, his eyes transfixed by the glowing image of the Triforce upon it.

Impa then stepped forward, her expression both concerned and angry. She reached out and put her hands on Link's cheeks with a firm grip. She pulled him close to her, peering into his eyes intently.

"What have you done?" she asked him, her voice desperately frightened and horrified. "What have you done!" she nearly shouted now, staring into his eyes deeply.

Link's eyes were wide and frightened and he seemed to be trembling. "The Triforce of Courage has awakened," he said quietly.

"No," Impa whispered in disbelief. "You didn't…"

"I will go to any lengths to find her," Link continued almost sadly. "I will use any means necessary- even if I lose myself along the way."

Impa now shook her head as though she didn't want to believe what she had heard. Slowly her hands left Link's face and she backed away.

"You cannot wield the Triforce," Impa half commanded, half implored.

"It is too late," Link replied.

"You gave into its call? You let it take you!" Impa cried, shaking and furious. "You hold the Triforce to keep it safe- to see that no one can wield its power, and now you have gone and done the very thing you were supposed to be preventing!

"Do you have any idea the danger you have put her in? One wrong move and this entire situation will explode- destroying you and her and countless innocent people!"

"This is their fault!" Link replied darkly. "They did this!"

"No, Link, you did this," Impa replied with scathing sincerity.

The five Sages and the Hero of Time stood for a moment. Ruto, Nabooru, Darunia and Saria were now gazing upon Link in fear struck awe, and Link seemed unable to meet their gaze. He stood silently, his head hung in shame, but only for a moment.

"I am going to save Zelda," he announced quietly. "Now."

"And we will go with you," Nabooru replied without hesitation.

Link accepted defeat. It was easier than protesting and he was anxious to be on his way. "Thank you," he said, and with a grateful nod he started on his way. "We should stop at Lon-Lon Ranch for horses… we have to reach Aritia within two weeks. We have no time to lose."

The Sages nodded, and followed in Link's wake. No one spoke. The gravity of the situation had hit them all, but none so poignantly as Impa. The Master Sword had been pulled from its resting place… and now the Triforce of Courage had awakened. She could scarcely believe it all….

There was no undoing what had already been done. Zelda's fate was now in their hands, and for better or worse they had to push forward.


	20. Chapter 20 A Gift of Flowers

Till now I always got by on my own

I never really cared until I met you

And now it chills me to the bone

How do I get you alone  
Heart "Alone"

Chapter 20

A Gift of Flowers

"Open the gate!"

The sounds of shouting and the booming of the massive front gates of Marth's castle groaning open awakened Zelda. It was barely dawn on her fourth day in Aritia. Outside she could hear shouting and all kinds of bedlam. Groggily she sat up. Something was definitely not right. Dressing quickly she rushed out to see what was happening. The heavy fog had set in during the night after the great celebration had still not worn off. The world was grey and mournful looking- a foreboding omen for the already waning courage of the Aritians.

She had spotted Marth right off, pushing his way to the gate as a hoard of people had started through. They were dirty, thin and looked exhausted both emotionally and physically- like many of the other inhabitants of the castle, only on a much more drastic level.

"What's happened?" Marth shouted over the chaos.

"Hardin's forces have attacked!" One of the only men in the group of broken down evacuees called out, making his way towards Marth. "He has taken Dunham."

"When?" Marth demanded.

"A week ago. We are all that is left. He destroyed it all! We barely escaped with our lives!"

"Well, that is all that matters," Marth replied calmly. "Bring them all in and shut the gate! Quickly!"

The people did as they were told, gathering inside, looking to Marth for some sort of guidance.

"This is it: the beginning of the end," Marth spoke with narrowed eyes, but not a trace of fear. In fact, a triumphant smile seemed to be lurking just below the surface of his expression. "Let us prepare for war."

"Could you fetch me some more towels and bandages, please," Zelda pushed a wayward strand of hair out of her eyes and behind her ear.

"Yes, Zelda," a small girl with soft, bouncing curls in her dark hair and bright, impish eyes rushed off.

"Thank you, Esmė," Zelda called after her as she finished mixing her pain dulling potion and began to dress a woman's wound.

As the wounded and ravaged evacuees had trudged into the castle Zelda had rushed to find Marth.

"I can help, Marth!" she told him breathlessly. "Althea taught me- I know the art of healing. I don't know how much you know here, in Aritia, but-"

"Very little- much less than Althea, certainly. If I had stayed here I probably would have died, even with care."

"Let me help," Zelda went on quickly.

"Of course," Marth smiled at her. "Elice!" he called. Elice appeared through the crowd. "Instruct Demetrius to have all wounded brought to the north-eastern wing- to the large hall and the open corridor. Take Zelda and find anyone who can help you set up a healing hall there. Zelda is in charge- she knows much. Let her teach you."

"All right," Elice replied, slightly hesitantly, and she and Zelda rushed off to outfit an army of makeshift healers.

Zelda's time in the Healing Hall under Althea's tutelage had not been in vain. Though supplies were low, and varied from those available in Hyrule, Zelda did her best, and her skills proved to be invaluable.

Many had been wounded in the initial struggle with Hardin's army, and more than a few had been beyond reach of care by the time they stumbled into the castle's gate. Though they did all they could, many were beyond repair, and Zelda felt her heart breaking along with the rest of Aritia as more and more graves began to dot the outer perimeter of the castle walls.

Zelda had come to learn much about Aritia and its people in the days that she had spent there, and the more she came to learn about Aritia the more she grew to care for it and its people. The first thing she noticed was how truly different Aritia and Hyrule were.

Hyrule was a land built upon a divine foundation of magic. From the fairies of the forests, to the eternal youth of the Kokiri, to the mysterious and deadly arts of the Sheika, to the magic herbs and plants scattered about the land, all the way up to the mightiest magic of all: that magic that radiated from the Triforce itself and the power of the three goddesses, Hyrule was seeped in magic. The magic of Hyrule seemed to be, overall, deeper and more elemental than the casting of simple spells and enchantments. It was an all encompassing magic which touched every aspect of life from the smallest creature to the largest, from life to death, from healing to destroying.

Even so, the wielding of magic by beings in Hyrule was very unusual. Zelda had always had a predisposition for magic. To her magic came as naturally as breathing. Impa had always told her that her gifts were special, a trait inherited from her mother's side of the family. Though Impa had never said it outright, she had hinted many times that the blood of the Sheika ran through her veins. It made perfect sense, for there were a very choice few in Hyrule, especially among Hylians, who could practice magic.

In Aritia, however, it was much more common and much more simplistic in nature than that in Hyrule. In Aritia, Zelda found, magic seemed to have one purpose alone: warfare. Every bit of magic in the land revolved around battle and war and fighting. Magic spells were useful almost solely in combat. Weapons with magical powers were common and indeed expected by warriors.

Aritia was a much more brutal and course land than Hyrule. Life was about survival and survival only, and as time passed Zelda felt herself becoming more and more invested in protecting the lives of the Aritians. She quickly vowed to herself that she would do whatever she could to help them win this war and save their Kingdom- at any cost to herself.

At first she had missed Hyrule terribly. She agonized over her father and Impa and what was happening back home. She knew the longer she stayed the harder it would be to go back… but fear of what awaited her back home kept her at bay. This had been the second time she had run away. Her father's wrath would be terrible, and she didn't want to face it.

More and more, however, as she became seeped in Aritian life, she found herself thinking of home less and less. Though she had left a land of considerable peace and prosperity for a war torn land of danger she did not regret her decision. She fit in in Aritia. For one of the first times in her life she felt of worth- as though what she was doing was important.

Within moments Esmė had returned with an armful of towels, grinning from ear to ear, happy that she had been able to help.

It seemed that every one of the exiled people of Dunham had sustained some sort of injury or malady on their extensive trek from their village to the castle. Fatigue, sickness, wounds, injuries, starvation and every other imaginable woe had befallen them. They had come to the castle seeking refuge, but what they found was an over-crowded, under equipped fortress with barely the capability to care for those who had already sought sanctuary within its walls, let alone a hundred more people with grave needs- and now Zelda had been placed in charge of their care. She was not alone, however.

Elice was one of those who were always there at Zelda's side. She had a steady hand and a caring heart and, aside from being a deadly soldier, was also skilled in the magic of healing. Zelda had taught her much, and Elice in turn had passed much of her knowledge of Aritian healing to Zelda.

The two of them had come to respect one another over their days of working side by side. Something unspoken had passed between them- an understanding of each other that transcended words. All animosity was gone. Elice held no grudge towards Zelda, and Zelda felt nothing but admiration for this strong, benevolent young woman.

"Hey, Elice! What are you doing?" Roy called in alarm as he entered the corridor where Elice, Zelda and a few others were working. Elice looked up at Roy but before she could respond he went on. "There are sick people in here! Are you sure you should be here? With a face like yours, you will just make them all worse!" Roy laughed loudly at himself.

Elice simply glared at him and silently returned to her task. She picked up the basket of rags she had been filling and, taking care to hit Roy with it in on her way out, stomped down the nearest stairwell.

"What!" Roy called after her, utterly perplexed. Shaking his head in dismay he spotted Zelda nearby. "Are you still here?" he asked her acidly.

"Yes," Zelda replied calmly.

"Why?"

"I'm making myself useful and helping," Zelda replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh, being useful," Roy repeated almost mockingly with a condescending grin as though he knew something she didn't.

"Yes. Why don't you try it sometime?" She was tiring of Roy's constant sneers in her direction- his looks of contempt and disdain.

"I am useful," Roy mumbled and started away. "You can't tell me what to do."

"Listen, I'm really sorry about hurting you," Zelda called out, a little annoyed, "I never would have done it, it's just that I trying to defend myself when you attacked me like that-"

"I didn't attack you, you attacked me!" Roy shot back. "You blindsided me!"

Zelda sighed. This was going nowhere. "Well, I'm sorry about it, but at some point you are going to have to accept it and move on."

Roy frowned at her and brushed her off angrily with the wave of his arm and turned to walk away but stopped and faced Zelda once more. "You know, your little game of nursemaid will soon be over." He didn't see why Marth didn't just take her magic relic and send her off.

"I am here to help," Zelda replied firmly. "I am not leaving."

"You can play pretend for now," Roy said scathingly, "but it will not last much longer. Hardin is only days away. War is upon us. You may be able to take the cries of a man wounded and in pain, but what will you do when those cries become the screams of a man dying beside you in battle? When fear grips you and battle rages what will you do? This is not a game, Your Princessness. This is not one of your tea parties or cotillions. This is war! You have no idea what you are getting into. You can't do this."

As he spoke Zelda had gotten to her feet. She looked upon him, her eyes narrowing and her temper boiling within her. "Don't tell me that. You have no idea what I have seen," Zelda spoke, her voice low and almost threatening. "I know the fear of having my home ravaged and burned. I know the fear of seeing my father slaughtered before my eyes. I know the fear of exile- of being hunted for my life every day, day after day for seven years! I know the fear of having my footsteps being haunted by the very demons of Hell. I have seen war! I have lived war! I have fought alongside men and women to protect their homes and their families!" the words spilled out of her desperately, without thought or consideration. She didn't even know where they were flowing from, but she could not stop them. Somewhere inside she knew what she was doing, but another part of her was as shocked as anyone to hear what she was saying. "I know what it is like to stare death in the face! I have seen more than you know! Do not presume to patronize me or think that you know what I am capable of! I am tired of being presumed to be weak! I am tired of being told what I can and cannot do! You know nothing about me!" Without realizing it her voice had risen to a trembling scream.

Roy stood in silence, unexpectedly cowed. He stood and stared at her for a moment, and she returned his unwavering gaze. Her heart was pounding terribly and her chest was rising and falling dramatically as she breathed in and out with sharp, angry breaths.

Roy's shock slowly melted into an annoyed expression and after only another moment he turned and left her, shaking his head and grumbling to himself.

Zelda turned her back on him angrily, her heart still beating double-time. Slowly she looked up to see everyone in the hall staring at her, but she didn't care. She tried to calm herself, grabbing a bowl of potion on a nearby table and mixing it superfluously. Her hands were shaking so much, however, that she nearly dropped it.

Without warning she slammed the bowl down on the table. With all eyes upon her she left the hall. Avoiding the courtyard full of people she made her way down a few back hallways to a corner of the castle which was always nearly deserted.

Zelda supposed that it had sustained damage in some previous war. At some point there had been five or six rooms there, but, under circumstances Zelda could only guess had occurred, the walls of the rooms and the entire ceiling had been demolished. Here and there stood a few feet of bricks stacked up and crumbling and here or there a pillar half the height it should have been. This left one large, makeshift room. Out in the open it was cold and drafty. Dust, dirt, stones and debris littered the floor along with a layer of leaves and foliage that had blown in over the years. Given its dilapidated condition it was avoided by most people, and those who came through never lingered long.

It was, however, perfect for Zelda's purposes. She could feel her aggravation and her irritation bubbling inside her, and she had to let them out. She made her way to the center of the room, pulled out her word and began to swing. It was as though all of the pressure within her flowed from her body to her arms and out of her sword, dissipating in the air. It never suited her to sit and stew in her frustration. She needed action- to do something to release it.

She did a few more sweeping moves, closing her eyes and already feeling a calm come upon her. When battle came, she would be ready. She would stand beside Marth and Elice and all of the others and fight.

She suddenly had an overwhelming need to prove herself- to show what she was made of, to prove she wasn't just a pampered little princess who sat in a hall all day with servants doting on her. That image had never suited her, no matter how hard some tried to thrust it upon her.

From somewhere inside came the assurance, "You have done it before. You can do it again." And though this assurance was slightly confusing to her she found she believed it, and she feared no more.

Elice had returned to the hall to find Zelda had gone missing. She inquired around, but no one knew where she had gone. She gathered that Roy had been there and there had been some sort of confrontation, but she knew no more details.

"Roy, of course," Elice grumbled. She knew full well how irritating Roy could be and cursed him for driving away her most helpful healer. Elice went back to work, wondering where Zelda could have gone and seething at Roy all over again.

Zelda did not reappear for another hour or so, but when she did she appeared calm and collected.

"Are you all right?" Elice inquired. "That stupid Roy… what did he say to you?" she fumed.

"Nothing," Zelda brushed it off.

"Believe me, I know how obnoxious he is. Just say the word and I'll take care of him!"

"Thanks," Zelda couldn't help but smile, "but, I just needed to be alone for a while. I'm all right now."

"Okay," Elice nodded slowly, searching Zelda's face. Zelda shifted uncomfortably and reached out to pick up a jar sitting on the table in front of Elice. To her surprise Elice's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"What is that?" Elice asked, her face puzzled.

"What?" Zelda was just as puzzled. Elice turned Zelda's hand over and indicated its back. There, glowing with golden light, was the emblem of the Triforce.

"Oh," Zelda replied hesitantly. "I don't really know." She had gone to bed after the celebration of Marth's return and when she had awoken the next morning, there upon her hand, was this glowing symbol. At first she had been baffled, but something told her not to worry. She had completely forgotten it was there. "It just appeared." She gently pulled her hand away and picked up the potion, moving away.

"Isn't that the Triforce?" Elice asked.

"What's that?" Zelda asked.

Elice looked both shocked and disbelieving. "What do you mean, what's that?"

"I don't know what that is," Zelda replied innocently.

"Well," Elice had thought for sure she would know. She was from Hyrule, after all. Link had told Elice about the Triforce. Why wouldn't Zelda know? "I don't really understand it myself, but I thought he would have told you about it."

"No one has told me anything," Zelda was now perplexed.

"Why is it on your hand?" Elice questioned.

"I really don't know," Zelda assured her, but something about Elice's expression told her she thought Zelda was hiding the truth. "Really," Zelda repeated, "I don't."

Elice looked at her for a moment then nodded slowly and the two silently went back to work.

The next few days were very different for Zelda than her first three in Aritia had been. Marth had been busy, of course, but the two of them had spent as much time together as possible. When he was unable to be with her, however, she had not been left idle. There was always something to do, someway to be of help, someone who needed aid, and she was glad to do it. That need increased a hundredfold with the arrival of the survivors of Hardin's latest attack.

The mild calm that had set over the castle did not last long, however, for only one day after the final bruised and beaten evacuees of Aritia had made their way into the safety of the castle walls the situation had only grown worse. At dusk a pair of scouts had ridden up to the front gate, stormed in through the mist and demanded to see Marth at once.

"Hardin's forces are on the move!" the soldier spoke the moment he saw the Prince, not even bothering with pleasantries of any sort.

"Where and when?" Marth stiffened immediately and his expression grew grim.

"We spotted them two days ago and rode as hard as we could. They're less than a week away now, depending upon their pace. He seems to have built his army up sufficiently. The only hope is that with their large numbers their speed will be lessened, giving us more time… but it is inevitable now. He will be here in only a matter of days."

"You are certain of this," Marth pressed.

"Yes," the soldier replied solidly. "This is no small battalion, or mindless rabble sent to stir up more trouble. This was his entire army, armored and fitted for all out war.

"How many of them?"

"Ten thousand," the soldier nearly sighed. "Give or take…."

Marth's eyes narrowed slightly at this discouraging news, but he kept his expression calm. "Very well," he replied without emotion.

"Sire," the soldier proceeded hesitantly. "We do not have even a thousand soldiers and yet a few thousand women and children are sheltered here in the castle…. Do you really think that we can win this war? We are grossly outnumbered and-"

"Numbers," Marth cut in, "mean very little. We can win this war. We will win this war.

"Thank you for your information and your speedy delivery. You are dismissed."

Since that moment the gloom that had set over the castle only deepened. Tension filled the air, thick and almost tangibly.

Under Marth's orders they had set to work immediately. The entire castle was being fortified. If a siege was indeed coming Marth was adamant that the elderly, the wounded, the sick and the children must be kept safe.

Even so, every able bodied man and a surprising amount of women (those who were skilled in the ways of magic and combat, in any way at any level) were being outfitted for battle.

For two days now those able enough to help had had their hands full in readying for war, caring for the wounded, or keeping watch over the dying. There were still so many to care for, and though she was exhausted, Zelda worked on. She felt she had no right to rest- not in these circumstances.

Zelda and many others worked to heal the hurt and the sick and those in need, working well into the night. Finally, after midnight, Elice insisted that she get some rest.

Zelda had insisted throughout the day that others take some rest and respite, though she herself had not done so. Still, Elice persisted, there were enough that were rested enough to take over the overnight shift. Zelda protested for a long while, but finally gave in, purely out of exhaustion. When her head hit her pillow that night she fell asleep almost instantly.

Zelda awoke the next morning before dawn and went right back to work, Elice right beside her. It was physically and emotionally draining, but Zelda was glad to at least have a friend at her side.

To Zelda's dismay Roy reappeared a few hours after noon. He entered the hall sheepishly, looking everywhere but in the direction of Elice and Zelda. He meandered around aimlessly, slowly making his way towards the two of them, and, though Zelda ignored him, Elice soon found it too much to bear.

"All right," she called, throwing a towel to the floor and giving Roy a stern glance. "What do you want?"

Roy started slightly then gave her a casual sneer, "What makes you think I'm here to see you? Because, just as it so happens, I'm not."

"Oh, really? What could you possibly want then?"

"It isn't always all about you, you know, Little Princess," Roy chided. "I happen to be here to see my good friend-" he trailed off his eyes searching the hall frantically, "Kent! Ah, Kent how are you?" Roy hurried over to a soldier sitting on a bench nearby who was having a wound in his arm covered with clean bandages. "How's the old arm then, Kent my good man?"

The soldier gave Roy a look of confusion, "My name is Kain," he replied, obviously perplexed.

"Oh, of course! Good old Kain, always good for a laugh!" Roy laughed falsely, looking at Elice from the corner of his eye to see if she was buying it.

Elice merely raised her eyebrows and shook her head, but Zelda thought she could see a faint smile hiding behind her expression.

"Well, I'll let you two boys catch up, then," Elice said with exaggerated congeniality, then she turned and crossed the room to help elsewhere.

"All right then," Roy replied, trying to stick to his story, but his resolve was fading. "Good… we don't need you around bothering us, anyway!" he called after her as though he couldn't control it. As soon as he said it he looked regretful. He hit himself on the forehead in frustration, then looked back at Kain who was staring at him in bewilderment.

"So, Karl," Roy started awkwardly.

"Kain," the man stressed, now looking annoyed. "Come on, Roy, we've been in the same company for five years!"

"All right, that's good," Roy replied blankly, his gaze had followed Elice across the room, and he seemed oblivious to all else now.

Kain shook his head, obviously irritated, stood and walked away. After a moment Roy's blank stare broke. He looked around as though shocked to find himself in the middle of the makeshift Healing-Hall. Without a word he started to leave.

"You're going about that all wrong," Zelda called after him. Roy continued to walk away but stopped after only a few steps.

"Going about what all wrong?" Roy turned, an annoyed look on his face.

"Elice," Zelda replied simply, as she wound a fresh bandage around a little boy's leg.

"What about Elice?"

"Showing her that you care for her," Zelda looked up momentarily, but then went back to her work.

"What?" Roy snorted. "Care for her? Elice? You're crazy!" he sneered. "What are you talking about! I-I don't have to listen to this!" he laughed a short, barking laugh and stormed out of the room. A tiny grin crossed Zelda's lips as she waited, and, sure enough, Roy reappeared almost instantly.

"Well, if I did care, which I don't," he added emphatically, "What am doing wrong?" he asked sheepishly.

"Well," Zelda still didn't look up, speaking calmly and nonchalantly, "insulting her doesn't seem to work well. Choking on meat didn't do much. She doesn't seem like it when you ridicule her, or tell her to go away…"

"Well, what else am I supposed to do?" Roy sighed in exasperation. "I've tried everything! I'm all out of ideas! She's just too hard to please!"

"Try being nice to her," Zelda replied more sincerely now. She put the finishing touches on the boy's bandage, patted his shoulders and sent him off.

"How do I do that?" Roy asked genuinely, hopping onto the wall, sitting sideways and dangling one foot over the edge.

"It doesn't have to be anything spectacular," Zelda replied. "Just simple things- say something kind to her, compliment her, give her a small gift. Girls love gifts." Zelda stood now and made her way over to the wall. She crossed her arms and leaned over the edge slightly, looking out towards the front gate. Through the fog she could see Marth was there, working with a group of soldiers to fortify the gate in preparation for the coming battle.

"Like what?" All rancor was gone from Roy's voice now. He was looking at Zelda almost pleadingly.

"Flowers," she replied automatically as she looked out at Marth as he pounded on a nail in the gate's barricade. "Girls love flowers."

"Flowers…" Roy mused. "I could do that." Suddenly his face turned red and his eyes hardened momentarily. "Not that I care or anything like that!" but a crooked grin crossed his face as he did so.

"No," Zelda giggled, "of course not."

Suddenly Roy's cheeks turned red and he mumbled something so muffled and quiet Zelda couldn't understand him.

"Pardon?" Zelda said politely.

"I'm sorry, all right!" Roy burst out, not looking at her.

"Oh," Zelda was shocked by this gesture. "Thank you… but I owe you one as well. I shouldn't have shouted at you like that," she put her head down.

She wasn't perfect, and she knew it. So often, though, it seemed the world expected her to be. It seemed she wasn't allowed to let off steam or make a mistake or do anything wrong. She had been raised with the impression that she had to be perfect or she was not worthwhile, and though she strived with all her might, she could not reach perfection any more than anyone else could.

"Ah, don't worry about it," Roy brushed it off as nothing, returning to his usual fiery self. "I get bawled at all the time. I'm used to it!" he looked rather pleased about this. "In fact, I'm kind of glad you did it," Roy said simply. "You showed me you've got guts hiding under that little crown," he playfully knocked her tiara slightly askew. "I like that." Everything he said was so casual and real- so much like Roy himself.

"Well, if it made you that happy, I could certainly find something else to yell at you about," Zelda giggled, carefully putting her crown back into place.

"Nah, let someone else have a turn," he laughed. "There's plenty of Roy to go around and plenty of things to get mad at me about!"

Zelda couldn't help but smile. Roy was certainly unconventional: he was rude and loud and opinionated and didn't care a thing about what anyone else thought of him, but he was real. He was himself through and through, and he didn't deny it.

"Now, really," Roy asked, his voice had regained its flare and excitement, but now he was smiling- something he had never done to Zelda before. "Why are you here? None of this is your problem."

"I told you, I just want to help," Zelda replied honestly.

"You really are crazy," Roy replied with laughter in his eyes. He could not deny her sincerity. There was genuineness about her that he was coming to respect.

"Yeah," Zelda laughed. "Well, that makes two of us."

"That's the last of it," Elice said as she packed away the final bandages. "Thank you," she said to Zelda.

"For what?" Zelda asked.

"For your help," Elice said sincerely. "You didn't have to come here and become a part of this mess. You could leave at anytime- but you haven't. We couldn't have done this without you."

Zelda was taken aback by this sudden show of gratitude, but Elice went on. "But, most of all, thank you for what you've done for Marth."

Zelda stopped and looked up, "Marth?" she asked.

"I've never seen him so happy," Elice remarked. "After my mother died, and then my father…. Well, let's just say that Marth has always looked after me. He's the only family I have. He devoted himself to me, and to Aritia. He has not thought of himself in many years. Everything he has done has been either for my sake or the sake of my people- never himself.

"You make him happy, though. There's always been a void in his heart…. He always brushed it aside, ignored it, and denied it… but it never went away. You fill that void for him. I can see it in his eyes. He's sacrificed so much for me… it just makes me so happy to see him happy," Elice smiled, her face lighting up. "Thank you."

Zelda was immensely touched by Elice's words. "Thank you," Zelda replied almost in a whisper.

"You're thanking me?" Elice asked with an incredulous smile.

Zelda only smiled back and turned to finish packing up the supplies to remove them from the corridor for the night.

"Elice!" Once again Roy's voice echoed in the stony passageway.

Elice immediately tensed, turning apprehensively as though prepared for a battle. "What, Roy?" she asked in a tired voice.

Suddenly Roy stopped, his expression uneasy. He had one hand behind his back and was fidgeting nervously.

"What?" Elice asked once more when Roy continued to stand there without a word. "You know, Marth's going to have your head! You're supposed to be down there helping him, not wandering around up here all day long bothering-"

"Here!" he rushed forward and thrust a bouquet of flowers unceremoniously into Elice's hands, his face bright red.

Elice looked down in shock. "What's this?" she asked, bewildered.

"Flowers," Roy replied exasperatedly, as though shocked by Elice's lack of intellect.

"Why?" Elice looked utterly stunned.

Roy squirmed even more, looking around helplessly. "You know," he murmured, "because…"

"They're for me?" Elice asked in astonishment. "What are they full of bugs or something awful like that?" she as suspiciously, brushing the flowers apart with her fingers and peering inside dubiously.

"No!" Roy exclaimed. "They're just for you!"

Elice stared at him for a moment more, her eyes disbelieving, but finally her expression softened. "Thank you," she replied genuinely, bringing the flowers to her nose and taking a whiff. "That's very- AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed out. "Roy, you are such a jerk!" she turned on him.

"What!" Roy cried out in confusion.

"Cypruses?" Elice exclaimed accusingly, throwing the flowers back into his face. "You give me poisonous weeds!"

"Weeds!" Roy shook his head, perplexed. "Poisonous!" he yelped, dropping the flowers to the ground.

"Very funny!" Elice was scratching her face, which had already erupted in a spattering of angry, red dots. She looked down at her fingers which were also spotted and glared at Roy murderously. "And here I thought maybe you had finally grown up!" She screamed as she stomped away.

Roy's face flushed and he groped furiously for something to reply. "Yeah… well," he stammered, "not likely!" he screamed after her. He paused for a moment, working out what he had just said, then slapped himself on the forehead. Looking down he saw his own hands were smattered with red dots and frantically began to scratch them.

It was then that he spotted Zelda across the way as she sheepishly picked up the basket of bandages and started down the opposite hallway.

"Hey," he called after her, not angrily but desperately. "You said flowers would work!"

"Well," she replied shiftily. "Flowers… not poisonous weeds."

"That's not fair! I didn't know!"

"Well, she thinks you did it on purpose."

"But that's not fair," he replied once more.

"Can you blame her?" Zelda asked tentatively. "I mean, it does seem like something you would do."

Roy scowled and opened his mouth but quickly shut it. "Yeah," he replied with half a smile. "I guess you're right. Come to think of it, that was great! I wish I had thought of that before!" he laughed.

Zelda shook her head. Roy was certainly one of a kind.

"Well, what do I do now?" he asked her, much more seriously.

"Try something else- something nice that shows her you care, not that you want to poison her."

"This is harder than it looks!" Roy scratched his forehead, but quickly jerked his hand away. Already the spots had begun to spread. Roy moaned in pain.

Zelda resisted the urge to laugh and instead put the basket down. "Here," she said taking out a small bowl filled with a pasty liquid. "This might help," she handed it to him.

"I really didn't know," he replied in an undertone as he rubbed some of the paste onto his rash.

"Maybe you could start by telling her that," Zelda suggested. "And take her some of that medicine too."

"Good idea," Roy exclaimed, his eyes brightening. In a flash he turned and ran down the corridor. "Hey, Little Princess! No, don't run away," his voice faded as he ran. "Come back here!"

Zelda laughed quietly, shaking her head and picking up her basket. No sooner had she started down the hall than she bumped into Marth.

"Good evening!" he smiled at her.

"Hello," she replied a little sheepishly. It seemed she had barely seen Marth in the last few days, and the awkwardness between the two of them was almost palpable. He had been extremely busy, and that was all right. He had responsibilities, and she had found responsibilities of her own. Something had happened though: she could feel a change in him.

He took the large basket from her arms and carried it for her as they walked. He remained quiet, which was unlike him. He didn't speak but kept shooting her nervous glances. He seemed uneasy around her suddenly. On his face was an odd expression. He appeared sad when he looked at her… a twinge of remorse in his eyes every time she caught his glance.

"Are you finished for the day?" she asked finally, trying to break some of the tension.

"Yes, we have doubled the strength of the front gate and reinforced every weakness in the outer wall. The keep has been secured. We have guards set and plans laid out. Let them come, I say! We are ready."

Zelda nodded, looking up. For the first time in four days the fog had lifted. "Look," she said, not looking down. "The stars…."

Marth looked up as well, a smile crossing his face. "I wonder if you might come with me… I have something I want to show you."


	21. Chapter 21 The Proposal

You're beautiful, it's true  
But it's time to face the truth

I will never be with you  
James Blunt "You're Beautiful"

Chapter 21

The Proposal

Marth led Zelda to one of the tallest, most secluded towers in the castle. He walked to the parapets and stood silently for a moment, thinking about what he would say. In the distance he could see the ocean, shimmering of deep blue. The moonlight caught each ripple of the waves as they rolled onto the shore, the white foam gleaming like silver in the night. Ever so faintly he could hear the sound of the waves rolling in and dashing back out in their gentle, beautiful rhythm.

When he did turn to her, however, he wasn't expecting to see what he did. Though her face was impassive and her eyes calm, tears were running down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know," she replied calmly, though the tears continued to fall. "I've never seen the ocean before. It's… it's beautiful," she said softly, her voice still utterly tranquil. "But this is wrong," she turned to him now. "Something's wrong."

"What?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Something's missing," she whispered. "I was hoping that… he promised me… so long ago…" she trailed off. Slowly the tears began to fade and she brushed them away with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry," she said, but Marth was staring at her, stunned. "What?" she asked tentatively.

"Oh, nothing," Marth cleared his throat and shifted a little nervously. The symbol of the Triforce was glowing on the back of her hand! He had seen it clearly!

What did that mean though? For one, it was proof that she held a piece of the Triforce: real proof before his very eyes.

He had read it in her account- when she and Link and Ganondorf had come together the Triforce symbol had appeared on the back of their hands. She had written something about the pieces resonating… calling to each other.

He didn't understand what it meant, but he felt suddenly nervous and yet oddly bolstered.

Zelda turned away from him a little uneasily. She leaned against the parapet, watching the waves silently for a long while, and Marth was content to stand beside her, lost in a myriad of his own thoughts.

"You look beautiful tonight," he said after a few silent minutes, completely unabashed, and put his arm around her.

Zelda looked both slightly embarrassed and a little skeptical. She had been up for hours working non-stop. She hadn't had time to clean herself up much. Her hair was not nearly as smooth and well groomed as usual. She was tired and drawn and weary and couldn't imagine that she really looked anything close to beautiful at the moment. "A Prince shouldn't lie," she replied with a small grin.

"Modest as ever," Marth chuckled, "but you are beautiful, Zelda." In the cool darkness his mind began to clear, and when he finally spoke once more his voice was steady and sure.

Marth was looking at her in wonderment, and yet there it was again: sorrow. He let her out of his grasp, stepping away from her slightly.

"Marth, is something wrong?" she asked him softly.

He took a moment to answer. He found it so difficult to look her in the eyes anymore. When he did all he could see was the trust be had betrayed. All he could think about was the plan he was hatching around her with every passing minute. He wished it hadn't gone so far; that he hadn't grown so attached.

His love for Aritia did not stop him from loving her, from telling himself he could never really hurt her- no matter what it came to. Even so, his love for her did not stop him from continuing his plan to use her to save Aritia, even if it meant using force.

Still, he was afraid- afraid that he couldn't go through with it if worst came to worst. That was why he couldn't let it come to that point. He had to make her love him in return. It was the only way to save her.

"I just want to know why you came here," he blurted out, immediately cursing himself. Why did he have to make this harder than it already would be?

Zelda deliberated a moment and realized that she trusted him. She knew she could tell him the truth. "When you asked me to come… the only reason I left was to get away from Hyrule," she replied frankly, "but that is not why I have stayed. I have come to love your people. I know that danger is upon us here, but I cannot stand to leave your people now. They have given me so much…"

"What have you received from us?" Marth asked in awe. "You have given everything to us these last days."

Zelda deliberated for a moment, "I've always known I was a Princess. I can't remember a time when I didn't know," she said, and Marth wondered where she was going. "I lived in a palace, I was pampered, I was privileged, every thing I wanted I got. Everything I asked for was given to me. I thought being Royalty was great fun, nothing more- but I was about six years old when my Mother sat me down and explained to me what it truly meant. She told me that being Royalty did not mean that my people should serve me; it meant that I should serve my people. I have never forgotten those words. She died not long after….

"I promised myself that from that moment on I would do everything in my power to rule my people for their benefit- that I would serve my people with all that I have, as my mother did. I have lived by that promise. I will serve my people here. My loyalty does not change because we are at war, or that I may be in danger."

'My people'? Had he just heard her correctly?

She watched him closely, and her answer only seemed to distress Marth more, and Zelda said nothing else on the subject.

"Is that the only reason you stay?" he asked suddenly. Marth was clearly agitated by something. He was fidgety and nervous and acting very unusual.

Zelda tensed, sensing now where this was heading. She did not answer.

"I want to thank you for your help," Marth said, more calmly now, "but I must know…"

"Please," Zelda implored. "Let's not do this now."

"Are you happy here?" he asked bluntly.

"Yes," she replied, sounding guarded. "That is why it will be so difficult to leave once this war is over." Her eyes fell to the ground, unable to meet his. She couldn't lie to him.

"You- you want to leave?" Marth sounded crushed.

"I must go home," she replied. "I cannot stay here forever. This is not my home."

"It could be."

"I have responsibilities," Zelda was growing anxious. "I can't just leave and never go back! What about Impa? What about my father?"

"Your father," Marth spat. "Is that the real reason?" he shot back, obviously wounded. "Are you sure it isn't for him?"

"Who?" Zelda asked.

Without reply Marth reached into his pocket and pulled out something wrapped in a fine cloth. "I want to give you this," he said, unwrapping it quickly he exposed a golden chain upon which hung a pendant of opal and diamonds arranged so that they looked like a shimmering starburst.

"It's beautiful," Zelda gasped.

"It was my Mother's," Marth hurried on. "It has been in our family for a thousand years- passed down for generations. Only the Queen of Aritia may wear this necklace. Please," he held the necklace out to her, but she stepped back slowly.

"I'm going to have to leave, Marth. I have to go home," Zelda replied sadly. "I cannot accept this."

"Yes, you can. You can sit beside me on the throne! You can become Queen, here, in Aritia. You can stand at my side, help us through this war…. You said so yourself, you have come to love my people. If that is true then stay here- forever!"

"I cannot live a lie," Zelda spoke quietly and sadly.

Marth stopped dead, his expression shattered. "I thought you- I thought-" he stammered.

"I cannot give you what you seek," she continued unwillingly, but knowing that she had to tell him the truth.

Marth stared at her for a moment, his expression growing angry. "What can he give you!" he finally asked. "What can he offer you?"

"Who?" Zelda furrowed her brow. What was he talking about?

This seemed to only frustrate Marth more. Why did she have to play games?

"What could be better than serving people who love you? My people admire you, Zelda. They respect you! They adore you! You could be their queen, sitting on the throne beside a man who loves you- who would do anything for you! I want you to stay, with me. I don't want you to go back. Marry me," he nearly pleaded.

He needed her, and he didn't care about the consequences. His hand shot out and touched hers, just to be near her, pulling her close, bringing her lips closer to his.

He cared too much, he realized. He truly loved her. He never thought he could care for someone so much as he did for her… he never meant for it to go this far, but he was unwilling to stop it.

As his hand brushed her skin her eyes filled with pain: genuine physical suffering. With a short cry of utter agony she jerked her hand away from his, cradling it as though she had been burned.

"No!" she cried.

Marth felt as though she had kicked him. "Why?" he blurted, walking towards her, trying to take her hand again, but even as his finger touched hers she flinched in pain and cried out in agony.

In her mind flashed images, one after the other as sharp and quickly as lightning: of death, carnage, suffocating darkness, blood upon the ground and the cries of nameless souls in pain.

And then she saw it. Upon the ground lay the body of a man, broken, bleeding and dying: for her. She could not see his face, it was covered in shadow- but she knew he was dead. Somehow, in the depths of her soul she knew he was dead, and the sight of it nearly ripped her heart out.

She watched him bleeding until she could take it no more. She turned, only to see a wave of flames rushing at her: consuming her.

The heat overcame her and she screamed. When she opened her eyes she was still screaming, but all she could see before her was Marth, looking back at her in confusion and worry.

"No," she cried once more, jerking away. Then, looking at Marth's shattered face, she replied more calmly, though still panting slightly. "I cannot."

"Why?" he asked again, this time in defeat.

"I can't stay here," she replied, her eyes wide and terrified. "I should never have come!"

"That's not true!"

"You must let me go!"

"But…" he sputtered, "you said that you wanted to stay, that you were happy here, that you want to help my people."

"I do want to help them… that's why I must leave!"

"I don't understand!" Marth shook his head in frustration and defeat.

"If I stay here people will be hurt. You will be hurt!" The change in her had been instant and bewildering.

Marth stood, puzzling for a moment. "You have seen this?" he asked quietly.

She stared back at him, silent, her breathing sharp- her chest rising and falling dramatically. "Yes," she said reluctantly.

Marth deliberated for a moment. "Maybe you are mistaken-"

"No," she replied sharply. "You don't understand," she went on. "I've never had a prophecy like this before. I usually have dreams which show me shadows of what is to come. They are vague: shrouded in imagery. This was different. Completely different."

"If you stay, I swear I will not let anything happen to you."

"It is not my safety I fear for," she replied bluntly, her eyes piercing him.

"I am in charge of my own destiny," Marth burst, "and so are you! Stay with me!"

"No, Marth," she replied forcefully. "I have to go back home."

He grew suddenly frustrated, "What do you have to go back to? Your father, who treats you as though you are worthless? Your people, who look at you and see at best someone innocent but slightly deranged and at worst a corrupted liar? Link? He has abandoned you! Impa? She cannot protect you anymore. You are unappreciated, left to sit on a throne like a porcelain doll, too delicate to touch. You are all alone there! If you go back, you will have nothing-" he cut off at the look on her face. There were no tears. The pain on her face seemed beyond tears.

Instantly remorse took him. He wanted to ease her suffering, to take her into his arms and take her pain from her, if only she would let him. "Zelda, please-" he stepped towards her but she put out a hand and stepped back.

"No, Marth," she repeated, her voice had gone so cold, so dead that it cut him to the core. Her eyes were full of remorse. "I must go home. I'm sorry."

She knew he was right. Hyrule held nothing for her. The knowledge of what awaited her upon her return left her cold and terribly miserable. She didn't want to go back. She would give anything to stay and see out this war, as she had promised to do, but she knew now that it was a selfish desire. If she truly wanted to help them she had to leave them.

They stood in silence for a moment. "Please," she finally pleaded.

He couldn't stand to cause her such distress.

Finally Marth sighed, his eyes full of pain, "All right," he nodded slowly. "I'll take you home, but not tonight. It's late… get some sleep and in the morning I'll take you home. I promise."

"I'm so sorry, Marth," Zelda replied. "I never wanted to hurt you."

He couldn't reply. He had never felt anything quite like this before. He sat down on the parapet and stared down at the ground, has face falling into shadow. Zelda stood for a moment, then finally turned and silently left the tower.

He didn't understand. He had tried to make her happy. Why couldn't she see that he loved her? Why couldn't she love him back?

She couldn't leave! He had brought her to Aritia for a purpose, though his emotions had clouded that purpose long ago. Still, if she left they would have little if any hope.

"How touching… how tragic," a stinging voice rang from one of the corridors. Marth's head flew up and he looked into the shadows. Even as he watched a dozen figures emerged out of the darkness and stepped into view. "I do not believe I have ever witnessed such a display in all my life."

"What do you want, Alan?" Marth growled as his Captain sauntered over, his soldiers in tow. Marth felt like a wild animal on the verge of madness. It was bad enough to be rejected so adamantly, but having a dozen people witness it was too humiliating to bear.

"I believe a more fitting question is, why are you wasting your time pining over that little-"

"Silence!" Something inside Marth snapped. He grabbed Alan by the shoulders and slammed him against the nearest wall. "Watch your tongue!"

Immediately Alan's soldiers had their swords drawn.

"What is this?" Marth hissed at Alan. "Mutiny? You think to overthrow me… to exceed my power? I am through with your malcontent, Alan!"

"Now-" Alan started, but he was cut off quickly.

"I thought I might find you here," from the shadows Roy's voice rang out. With an expression of contempt he drew his blade and made his way toward Marth.

"I overheard them," Roy flamed. "They were complaining and murmuring about you; saying that you were a traitor, that you had no plan, that you had abandoned us. They have been moving throughout the castle raising trouble among the men!"

"Is this true?" Marth demanded of Alan. "If you have come here tonight to spread your treachery-"

"We come to talk," Alan said, his voice choked by Marth's unrelenting grasp, "We would not dare defy your power… Your Highness."

With narrowed eyes Marth glanced over the soldiers. Slowly he released Alan, but kept his hand near the hilt of his sword.

"Speak, then," Marth growled. Alan motioned and the soldiers put their weapons down. Roy, however, stood tensely at Marth's side, his blade dropping only slightly.

"There are some of us," Alan continued scornfully, "who have doubts about your plan to win victory over our enemies."

"You have no need to doubt," Marth said, his voice not faltering.

"Forgive me, but under my leadership Aritia fought with valor and courage- every soldier uniting to protect our home. We did not rely on the foolhardy plans and silly superstitions to-"

"Aritia is no longer under your command, Alan," Marth thundered. "So we come to it finally. This is why you have come: to seek to regain your position! To supplant me!"

"I come to defend Aritia!" Alan roared back. "I will not let my home fall because our prince is infatuated with some girl he claims will help us! She is not Aritian! What stake does she hold in all this! How can you place the fate of our entire Kingdom in the hands of one being? We can win this battle on our own!"

"Do not presume that you care for or hold more faith in Aritia than I," Marth hissed. "Everything I do is for Aritia!"

Marth and Alan locked eyes. Marth was silent for a moment. He was infuriated by the lack of respect and the traitorous behaviors of Alan and his followers. However, he could not afford to lose them. They had precious few soldiers left. If there was anything he could do to keep his army united behind him, he had to do it; and so he resisted the urge to banish them all from his sight and decided to try and salvage what was left.

"My plan will work," Marth assured them, "but I need you behind me."

"We would love nothing more than to find confidence in our General," Alan replied, "but it is becoming more and more difficult. You kidnapped her, you say. How does that explain what we saw just moments ago? If I am not mistaken I saw you sniveling at her feet like a dog, begging her to marry you."

Marth's face was suddenly becoming a menacing shade of red and his fists were balling tightly.

"From what I just saw," Alan continued in a disgusted tone, "the girl has demanded to be taken home, and, if I am not mistaken, you promised to escort her back tomorrow morning."

Marth's heart dropped. In the shock of the blow he had forgotten that Zelda's departure meant much more than heartbreak for himself. The most crucial part of his plot had been destroyed. Zelda would no longer stay in Aritia by choice… so he had no alternative than to keep her there by force. Though he had planned on that possibility from the very beginning the thought of it now made him sick.

"She will not be going home," he replied stoically, though it killed him inside to say it. "Since she refuses to comply and remain here by her own free will, she will be compelled to stay."

"All right," Alan spoke, "men, let us take her into custody. She cannot be allowed to leave." Alan's men began drawing weapons and Alan himself started from the tower.

"No!" Marth cried, jumping in front of them.

"Just as I thought," Alan snarled. "You don't mean a word you have said. I do not know whether you ever intended to go through with this plan, but it is clear now that you are far too invested in that girl to do what must be done. Whatever you once planned to do with her has obviously been lost… you have been blinded by the weakness of your emotions."

With a roar of rage Marth's fist balled, swung and landed across Alan's nose. As Alan's figure began to sink Marth grabbed hold of him once more and slammed him into a wall. "You will not speak to me with such disrespect!" Marth thundered. "I brought her here and I will keep her here! Do you not understand? You and your soldiers cannot contend with her! If you storm after her now she will destroy you and all of our hopes will be dashed!

"You will not touch her!" Marth bellowed. "I will take care of this, my way! She will come to the courtyard tomorrow morning, and I will be there. Fifty men will be positioned on the upper levels surrounding the courtyard, all armed, awaiting MY COMMAND before taking her into custody. I will subdue her, and not a soul will move before I give the order, or it will be YOUR head, Alan! Do you understand me!"

As his voice faded silence fell. Every soldier stared at Marth in awe, as though afraid to reply. Alan seemed to have shrunk under Marth's retribution.

"Do you understand me?" Marth repeated in barely a whisper.

"Yes, Sire," the reply came quickly from every mouth this time.

"One more act of rebellion, one more defiant remark or even one hint of insubordination and those found guilty will be exiled from Aritia, and may heaven help them before the Akanean army comes upon them. I am your Prince, and I will have your allegiance! Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sire," the soldiers repeated.

"Good." Marth released Alan who sunk to the floor, wiping blood from his nose and looking morose. Without another word Marth took his leave of the tower, with Roy right behind him.

"Boy, I'm glad I'm on your side!" Roy said when they were out of earshot.

Marth made no reply.

"You won't really hurt her, will you?" Roy asked tentatively.

"She will come to no harm."

"What are you going to do then? If she doesn't want to stay then how are you going to make her? If she won't give you the Triforce, what can you do?"

Marth stopped walking, leaning against a pillar and burying his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do, Roy. If I let her go we're right back where we started. If I make her stay it would take every one of our men to subdue her. She will fight back. Soldiers will be hurt. She wouldn't make it out unscathed. We would have to lock her up... and I don't know if we could hold her. She'd never give up the Triforce after all that," he sighed. "It doesn't really matter though. I could never do that to her."

"You really love her, don't you," it was extremely unusual for Roy to be so serious- to wish to be confided in.

"Yes, I do," he replied.

"Then why don't you just let her go. This isn't her fight."

Marth deliberated carefully, not speaking.

"We can do this on our own," Roy continued. There was no boastful pride or arrogance in his voice. He was speaking with more sincerity than Marth had ever heard him use before.

"I've made such a mess of things," Marth cursed himself. "I never should have brought her here. I never should have started any of this."

"It isn't too late to fix it," Roy said simply.

"And destroy everything I've worked for? My entire plan, every last hope: just abandon it? I've already done so much damage…" he trailed off, guilt taking him.

Marth was silent for a long while. A chill wind swept through the corridor. A patch of clouds moved over the moon, leaving the night even darker and more ominous than before.

"I can't do it, Roy," he said finally. "I can't do this to her."

A sense of relief washed over Roy. Despite himself, he had truly come to like Zelda. "Just let her go," he said once more, "for her sake."

Marth nodded silently. "Then there will be Alan to contend with."

"We can deal with Alan, the double crossing little scumbag," Roy grumbled.

"Yes," Marth's voice had lowered menacingly once more. "I can deal with him." Power had reentered Marth's countenance. His eyes were narrowed and he rose to his full stature. Standing in the moonlight he looked large and incredibly strong and terribly intimidating. "This is my Kingdom and my people. I will protect them, and anyone who protests will face my wrath! No one will stand in my way!"

"Boy, you sure can be scary sometimes…" Roy replied warily.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Marth growled, and Roy fell silent, confident that Marth was right.


	22. Chapter 22 The Triforce of Wisdom Awakes

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

If you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave

Your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

Your face; it haunts my most pleasant dreams

Your face; it chased away all of the sanity in me

These wounds won't seems to heal

This pain is just too real  
Evanescence "My Immortal"

Chapter 22

The Triforce of Wisdom Awakes

Zelda made her way to her room and shut the door, collapsing upon the bed. No matter how she fought she could not dispel the images from her head. Never before had she had a prophecy so poignant, so clear and so intense.

She knew she had to go back to Hyrule… but then there was Marth. Her mind reeling, she lay for a long while trying to come to a decision on what to do. There was no way to take back the hurt she had caused, and no way to erase the hurt she was feeling.

In the darkness she wept. She wept for them both.

"Why," she whispered.

Why was it that every time she loved someone they either left her or were torn away? Her mind strayed to Link for the first time in days, but she pushed him immediately from her thoughts. It hurt too much… for she knew now that she would have to go home with the knowledge that he would never come back for her.

Marth was right- completely and painfully right. She had nothing to go back to, and yet that was what awaited her. She had to go home.

Why did this have to happen?

She had only wanted to help- to give comfort to a people in desperate need of relief.

She winced in pain as once more scenes of unparalleled horror flashed before her eyes and screams of nameless voices echoed in her ears.

Wracked with guilt and the fear of uncertainty she closed her eyes, wishing it all to leave her in peace- to let her rest, if only for a moment. She lay in silence, drowning in the darkness that surrounded her.

When Zelda opened her eyes she nearly cried out in shock. She found herself no longer in Marth's castle but standing in the Temple of Time. Her heart began to race and she looked frantically around for an answer.

She was completely alone. Through the windows no sunlight shone. A gloomy grayness filled the hall. In the darkness of night the cavernous Temple hall seemed cold and ominous. Heavy shadows lurked in every corner, threatening and frightening.

She could not understand how she had come to be there. Absolutely mind boggled she turned as a chill ran down her spine and started for the exit. Her echoing footsteps which had once inspired her to feel a certain reverence and calm now were menacing and foreboding.

"Zelda." At the sound of the deep, rich voice she stopped dead in her tracks. The voice, though quiet and soft, had echoed off of every wall- magnifying in both volume and power. Her skin began to tingle as an eerie feeling washed over her.

"Zelda." The voice sounded once more, louder this time. She knew that voice… somehow.

She did not want to turn. Something about the voice made her want to leave the temple and never look back. However, as though of its own will, her body began to turn. She gazed across the long stretch toward the alter and the door which protected the Master Sword.

"Zelda!" the voice now was calling her- no longer requesting her attention but demanding it. Though the voice filled the room there was no question that it was coming from behind the heavy stone doors. Against her better judgment her legs began to move, carrying her towards the doors.

With all of her might she prayed that those doors would remain closed. Her body began to tremble as she drew closer. The alter was only a few feet away now. She screamed silently at her legs to halt, but all that happened in answer was that her right hand began to rise from her side. Her fist was clenched and her palm turned inward. Upon the back of her hand the emblem of the Triforce had begun to glow. As though in answer, the emblem of the Triforce carved above the doorway ahead of her started to glow as well.

With a great moan the stone doors started to split and slide open. The moment the crack opened a blinding blue light shot through. Zelda covered her eyes and squinted ahead. The door continued to open, and a flood of the iridescent light sprang out, filling the entire temple.

Though a part of her didn't want to see what lay inside the chamber she could not look away, and her legs continued to carry her inside. Through the glimmering blue she could make out a point of white light in the center of the chamber where the Master Sword lay to rest.

She made her way up the steps and as she passed through the threshold the glaring light suddenly diminished to a soft blue glow. Blinking to adjust to the new brightness Zelda looked to the dais across the room. There, where the Master Sword should have been, was an empty pedestal. In its place, floating a few feet above the center of the dais, was the ball of white light from which the beams of blue light seemed to be emanating.

Zelda's heart leapt. Where was the Sword? It should be there….

"Zelda," once again the disembodied voice echoed magically, filling the entire room with its subdued power. "Why have you abandoned me?"

Zelda stood for a moment in shock, at a loss for words. "I haven't-" she started lamely, but was quickly cut off.

"For fourteen years now I have been with you- guarded you, as you have guarded me. We have become one, and yet you forsake me…"

Zelda still had no reply.

"So many years in sleep…. Why have you not awakened me? Why have you ignored my calls, my Zelda."

"Your calls?" Zelda spoke tentatively.

"I have spoken to you many times, yet you have pushed me aside… you wish to hear me, this I know. Yet you fear my power. You fear to wield me."

Zelda felt her breath sweep out of her as she gazed into the light, her eyes unblinking, her voice faltering. "Who are you?" she whispered.

"You know who I am," the voice replied calmly, but with a slightly menacing edge. Suddenly Zelda knew she had heard this voice many times before, echoing in her mind stronger and stronger over the past seven years….

"What do you wish of me? What is the desire of your heart?"

Zelda felt her mouth opening and words spilling out as though she could not control them. "To be worthy of love," she replied. "To do something- to be of enough value and worth in this world that I can be worthy of another's love."

And there it was, the deepest, most sincere desire of her innermost being. She had never said such a thing before- never even realized that this was what she was seeking after. She had to, because on her own she would never be enough. She was not worth loving.

It brought tears to her eyes to say it.

"I want to do good in this world," she continued in a whisper.

"You value wisdom," the voice said. "You are wise. You hold much knowledge, but your wisdom is hampered by your fear. Fear leads to hesitation and unwillingness to act. Wisdom comes through the application of knowledge. Without action, knowledge turns to foolishness.

"I will not let you be a fool," the voice suddenly thundered. "Through me, you shall find wisdom. You need only let go of the past, and receive me."

Suddenly a chill swept over Zelda and her very blood began to run cold. She knew this voice. It has spoken to her many times before. It had shouted at her time and time again to push Link from her mind, to ignore him, to deny him, to forget him. This voice, which for so long had worked to erase the past from her mind.

"No," Zelda replied firmly. "I will not. I will not forget."

"You are already forgetting- letting it go. You must! You must let it go and embrace me!"

Slowly Zelda's head began to shake and she stepped backward slowly. "You…" she whispered in a horrified voice. "Why? Why do you want me to forget? Why are you doing this?"

"You are my protector, my Zelda. You were born destined to bear me and to protect me. We are one. As you keep me, so too must I keep you. The boy causes you pain. The past causes you to suffer. They put great fear into your heart. This I cannot allow."

"What do you mean?" Zelda was growing tenser by the moment, her voice seemed oddly strangled and forced.

"I know your heart. I know what you wish: to have the power and courage and wisdom to rule your kingdom as no other queen has ruled before. This you cannot do if you are plagued by the past."

Suddenly Zelda could see herself slipping away, slowly over the past years. Memories had grown dark, begun to fade, vanished. She hadn't fought to stop it. Their absence left her with a heavy burden lifted from her shoulders. She had been freed- freed from sorrow, from pain, from fear.

"No!" she suddenly cried. "You cannot do this!"

"You are that you will protect me, and I am that I might protect you! You are a chosen one, a bearer of the Triforce! I will protect you!" the voice thundered. "I offer you happiness! I offer you peace!"

"I do not want it this way," Zelda replied, her voice strong now. "Not this way."

"He can only hurt you," the voice chided more quietly now.

"It is my choice!" Zelda cried.

"I cannot allow you to suffer. You must awaken me and take my power. Take it! Become all you ever dreamed you would be!"

"I am a bearer of the Triforce," Zelda's voice was unwavering and commanding now. "I am charged to hold the Triforce of Wisdom- not to wield it. I will not!"

"It is too late to protest! Already Courage has awoken. Power has long been lying in wait. We were never meant to be three! We are one, and one we must become again!

"My power is awakening! My sisters call to me! We long to be whole once more- to purge this world of darkness. The time has come! Receive me!"

"I will not wield this power," Zelda replied simply.

"If you go home now," the voice had suddenly grown loving and concerned, though still slightly edgy, "you will never find happiness."

"It isn't all about my happiness," Zelda's reply was quiet but firm, and for a moment silence lingered in the air. Suddenly, from the center of the orb of light a brilliant beam extended, washing over Zelda, blinding her momentarily. "After what I have seen," she shuttered slightly, "I cannot stay."

"You have seen but a shadow of what is to come. You cannot see all ends. You must stay. It is your destiny."

"And if I should refuse?"

"If you go back, nothing will change," the voice was now booming, not angrily but imploringly. When the light faded and her sight returned, Zelda found a vision opening before her eyes. She had once more been transported, instantly and seamlessly. She stood now in the Great Hall of her father.

Far across the vast hall sat her father's throne, as ostentatious as ever- but her father was not seated upon it. Zelda looked into the face of its occupant, speechless. She took a step closer, unable to look away, though it terrified her.

In the throne sat a woman- old, withered, broken. She was draped so heavily in layers of fabric and robes she seemed unable to move. A crown of gold sat upon her head of pure white hair. Her eyes were like two chasms, lifeless and yet filled with sorrow. They were dead though she was yet alive: as though she had been dead for years, but somehow lingered on.

The room was empty but for this pitiful looking old woman. Zelda gaped at her, stepping closer as she sat, staring up out of the hall at the small ray of sunshine streaming through the single window far above, longing etched into her ancient face.

Zelda stepped up onto the dais and peered into the woman's face, just inches away. Somehow she knew the woman could not see her. The woman did not stir, only continued to gaze up at the window.

Zelda searched her face for a moment, her heart beating furiously against her chest; finally turning away, unable to look at the face she now knew was her own.

"If you return to Hyrule now, this will be your fate," the voice of Wisdom suddenly echoed through the Great Hall.

"Link will leave Hyrule: forever. You father will lock you away. Never again will a day of freedom or peace be yours to cherish. You will become a slave to the throne: the crown upon your head a noose, slowly tightening until you are left nothing but a shell of your former self.

"As the years pass your friends will languish and die, and no matter how long you wait or how much you dream he will never return: and the Triforce will be lost.

"Upon your throne you will sit, and rot.

"You will be alone."

The voice silences, her final word lingering in the air. Zelda could not breathe. All she could do was stare at this vision of the old woman sitting before her.

Slowly Zelda shook her head, terror taking her. She had never been so afraid in all of her life.

She tore her eyes from the throne and its occupant. The walls of the Hall seemed to be expanding around her: the room growing larger, more cavernous and more imposing; and yet it left her feeling more trapped and smothered than ever.

There was no way out. She felt tiny: lost in the suffocating expanse of the Hall.

Zelda shut her eyes, unable to look anymore.

She couldn't stand the icy feeling growing within her.

"I don't want to be alone," she found herself whispering.

The image of the old woman began to shrink, descending into the shadows, leaving Zelda in solitary darkness. All around her there was nothing but blackness- a void.

"You don't have to be," the familiar voice echoed in Zelda's ears and she opened her eyes. Once more she was standing in the Temple of Time: the glowing orb before her. "Awaken me, take my power and let the past go. Everything you wish for you shall find through me."

Zelda did not reply. She stood firmly in silence, still overcome by what she had seen. She would not call the Triforce to her, but neither would she fight it.

She was ready to accept her fate.

"I will erase your pain. Receive me," the voice echoed through the hall, rich and warmly. The ball of blue light instantly exploded, filling every inch of the temple. Its rays expanded, overcoming Zelda's body: engulfing her. She turned her back on it, shutting her eyes against the glaring glow, but the light only grew in intensity until she felt her body begin to fade into the brightness.

In her mind she saw a vague shadow of a man in green, looking at her with pleading eyes. He stepped toward her and she held out a hand to him, but she could not reach him. With every step he was growing fainter. Finally the light washed over him and he began to fade, vanishing from view: and she let him go, slipping silently away into the brilliance she saw no more.

Marth's footsteps stomping heavily on the cobblestone courtyard were the only sound in the castle. Through the waning moonlight he could make out the silvery silhouettes of the sentinels placed on the catwalks above. Bows in hand and swords at the ready the soldiers stood in silent wait for Marth's signal: a signal he was not sure he would give.

Among them he could clearly make out Alan, who was standing perfectly still, watching Marth skeptically from afar. Marth could feel his blood boil as he looked upon him. His fists clenched at his side.

He turned his head downward so he could no longer see him and returned to his pacing. Back and forth he walked the same path he had tread a thousand times that night. A thousand times he had gone over his options, a thousand times he had made a choice, and a thousand times he had relapsed into indecision.

He had assured Roy that his decision was final. He would let her go. However, as the night wore on his resolve had begun to wane.

If he let her go the consequences would be dire. Then again he had to ask himself if his desire that she stay was for his Kingdom or for himself. At length he admitted that the two were inseparable. He could not deny that he wished her to stay for victory, and there was no question that he wished her to stay for him.

She didn't love him, though. She had made it clear that she did not reciprocate his feelings. He couldn't compete even with Link's shadow.

Anger flaring in him Marth kicked at a stone on the ground, balling his fists and breathing heavily.

Though he hated to admit it, he knew this one fact made his decision for him. He couldn't force her. He couldn't imprison her.

His eyes searched the sky. Night was coming to an end. In the east the first rays of pale blue were streaking through the blackness. Soon morning would come, and Zelda would leave him.

He sat heavily down upon a nearby bench, unable to continue his endless circles of doubt and frustration. His head fell into his hands and he closed his eyes. He would let her go, and the consequences would be his to bear. At that moment the guilt and the horror of all he had done washed over him and he could no longer cope. He wished to be removed from himself- to be someone else, for he could not see how he had traveled down this path and become what he had become.

He knew now that he would have to pay for his choices and his actions. There may never be a way of making them right. Perhaps his debt could never be repaid, but he would try.

He would let her go.

That crushing thought echoed over and over in his mind as he sat in the growing dawn. He prayed that night would not end so that he would not have to say goodbye, but the sky continued to lighten: his doom drawing ever nearer.

He was so lost in his rumination that he did not even hear her approaching footsteps.

"Marth," her voice was timid, uncertain. She stood in the pale morning light, facing his back as he sat hunched over in an obviously pained manner. The sound of her voice jerked him out of his lamenting reverie with a jolt. His eyes flew open and he burst onto his feet, turning in an instant, staring at her.

"Zelda!" he cried, unable to say more. He simply stood and looked upon her: entranced. His hours of contemplation were lost. His agonizing indecision was no more. He looked at her and knew he couldn't harm her.

Zelda looked back at him in concern. He was pale and drawn. The sleepless night of toil had taken its toll on him, she could see it clearly.

"Have you been up all night?" she asked with a sympathetic smile. She stepped toward him, standing close to his side. To her shock he turned his back on her, standing rigid and cold. He couldn't look at her. "I have something I need to tell you," she continued, trying to step into his line of sight.

"There is nothing left to be said," his voice was nearly emotionless.

Zelda furrowed her brow. "Yes, there is," she insisted. "I'm sorry I made you wait all night, but I needed time to think. I have thought about it, Marth- long and hard."

"You made your decision," Marth replied. He couldn't bear to drag this out. Besides, his eyes were now roving along the walls above where the sentinels stood, poised and ready to attack, on his word.

If he didn't get her out now there would be no other chance. They were all waiting on him. He had no time to lose. With one swipe of his sword and he could send her home.

He drew his blade, his fingers tensing as he gripped the handle.

"I promised to take you home," he forced the words out, "and I will fulfill my promise."

Zelda's brow furrowed further. "What?" she asked. "Marth, what are you talking about? This is important; I need you to listen to me!"

"There is nothing more to say!" he raised the sword, but Zelda put her hands on his face and forced him to look at her.

"The answer is yes," she said simply.

Marth looked at her in confusion. "What?" he managed to stammer.

"I will marry you," Zelda replied with a smile.

Marth's arm fell to his side in disbelief. He gaped at her openly. He was certain he must be dreaming. He couldn't have heard her correctly. "But you said-" he stuttered, "I thought you-"

"Something was holding me back," Zelda spoke fervently. "There was something couldn't let go of- but that's over now. I can't even remember what it was anymore."

Marth continued to stare at her in obvious shock. "I thought you wanted to go home," he managed say in bewilderment.

Zelda now looked confused. "What are you talking about? I am home."

"You wanted to return to Hyrule," Marth couldn't help but go on. He simply couldn't fathom what was happening. What he was hearing was too wonderful to accept.

"Hyrule?" Zelda shook her head. "What is that? I don't understand- we can't leave. We have to stay here. Hardin's army will be here any day. We have to protect our home."

Marth laughed: a short, barking, incredulous laugh. He turned his back on her. She had to be lying. This was some sort of delusion or sick joke, and he wouldn't have it: but he looked back at her and saw nothing but sincerity. She was gazing at him hopefully, slight worry in her eyes.

Marth glanced around as though hoping to pull the answer from the air around him, and once more he caught sight of the sentinels who were now staring down at the two of them in interested confusion.

Marth took Zelda's hand and dragged her quickly from the courtyard, opening the door to a nearby guard tower and pulling her inside, slamming the door behind him. For a long while Zelda stood in the tiny, dimly lit room with Marth's back to her, his hands against the door, leaning on it as though for support.

Finally he turned, slowly. "What's going on," he stammered, almost unable to ask.

Zelda was growing troubled now. He was acting very strange. This was not the reaction she had anticipated.

"Is this some sort of joke?" he asked, obviously upset. "Do you just feel guilty about what happened last night? Did you have another vision? What?"

"I told you," Zelda replied, "I just needed time to think this through. I wasn't certain, but now I am."

"You want to stay here? With me?" Marth was openly dubious.

"Where else would I go?" Zelda asked, puzzled. She stepped toward him and put her hand on his. "I will marry you," she smiled. "The answer is yes."

He wanted to smile. He wanted to leap for joy, but he simply couldn't accept it. "What about Link?" he had to ask.

"Who?"

Her sincerity hit him like a blow to the head. She was not lying. She wouldn't lie about this. What had happened, though? How could this be?

"Marth, are you all right?" Zelda asked him. "You're really worrying me."

"Am I all right?" he burst. "After last night- after what you said? And now this? Who is Link, you ask? What am I supposed to say to this? What am I supposed to do?"

"Whatever I said- I'm sorry," Zelda replied, looking bewildered. "I was shocked. I was confused. I was afraid: but I'm not anymore."

Marth shook his head once more, as though trying to shake himself back into reality. This had to be a dream. There was no way that this was real.

However, if it was, all of his problems would be solved. He wouldn't have to send her home. She wouldn't go. She could stay with his people. She could fulfill her end of his plan. Aritia would have victory, and he, Marth, could have his love.

He stood against the wall in the dim room for a long while in silence. Zelda stood, watching him closely, keeping still and not speaking.

"You want to marry me?" Marth finally asked once more, unable to keep the hope from his countenance.

"Yes," she replied softly, her face alight.

He stepped towards her and touched her face. "Then, everything is fine." He whispered.

He couldn't explain what happened. He couldn't begin to understand how he had come to once more hold Zelda in his embrace, but at that moment he didn't care. He had her in his arms again, and that was all that mattered.


	23. Chapter 23 Growing Darkness

Wash away the thoughts inside

That keep my mind away from you

No more love and no more pride

My thoughts are all I have to do

Remember when it rained

In the water I remain

Tears of hope run down my skin

Tears for you that will not die

They magnify the one within

And let the outside slowly die

Remember when it rained

I felt the ground

and looked up high

And called your name

Remember when it rained

In the darkness I remain  
Josh Groban "Remember When It Rained"

Chapter 23

Growing Darkness

The sun had all but set over the vast grassy plain. The only sound was that of crickets chirping melodically in the distance. A quiet hush had settled over the village of Kadden: a lone beacon of civilization nestled in the middle of a sea of long, silken grass. The last rays of light were fading from the rooftops. The shadows of the little buildings were lengthening and then vanishing into the darkness. The streets of the town were slowly emptying as most of its inhabitants headed for home for the evening.

Tama was just locking up his stables for the night when the rumbling started. Being early spring, the night still brought bitter cold, and he shivered slightly as he stepped out of the bunkhouse and took his keys from his pocket.

At first the rumbling was low, nothing more than tremor beneath his feet. He looked around, seeing nothing. His eyes made their way to the sky. Though it was crisp and clear he knew a storm was on the way. The wind was picking up, and that was always the sign of rain. Turning away he went back to his keys, but now the rumbling was growing louder.

He stepped off the porch and peered down the main dirt road that led through the town, craning his neck in the direction of the sound. In the distance he could see a cloud of dust, growing nearer with every second.

Intrigued, he watched as the cloud approached. He could hear it more clearly now, the distinct sound of horse hoofs hitting the ground at full speed. The cloud was nearly to him now, and he could make out the horse in the lead. A powerful bay with a rider clad in green upon his back.

Before Tama could even register who it was the rider and his posse were upon him. Thundering down the street the group of horses nearly bowled him over. Tama dove out of the rode and back onto his stoop, his heart beating wildly. Without warning the horses halted. The green rider brought his horse to such a sudden stop that he reared up, tossing his head. The instant the horses hoofs hit the ground the green rider leapt off, hit the dirt and rushed at Tama.

Tama backed up in fright as the man stomped through the cloud of dust, straight towards him. He nearly ran back inside, but then he saw who it was that was approaching and a smile crossed his face.

"Link, you old drifter, you! You scared me half to death! What are you doing way out here?" Tama laughed, looking over the group once more. "Hey, where's Epona? You didn't get a new horse did you?"

"I need your help," Link said, his expression grim, his voice desperate.

Tama's smile faded, but before he could reply a great white horse flew past him, its rider screaming at the top of her lungs. The horse came to a screeching halt and the rider flew over its head, landing with a splash into the horse trough in front of Tama's stables. Silence fell for a moment, then the displaced rider let out a wail.

"Ruto, I told you to lean back!" a voice sounded from the dusty gloom.

"Lean back?" a voice screeched. "How can I lean back when I'm constantly having to cling to this monster's neck for dear life!"

"Well, if you would lean back, you wouldn't have to cling on for dear life, and you wouldn't fall off."

"Easy for you to say!" Ruto retorted from the ground, still looking dazed. Impa helped Saria from the horse and then dismounted herself and went to Ruto's side.

"Are you all right?" Saria asked sympathetically.

"No, I'm not all right! I can't understand how anyone could think that riding on the back of one of these things is a good idea!" Ruto bellowed as she sat up.

"At least you landed in water," Darunia said kindly.

"Well, that's the best thing that's happened to me all day!" Ruto snapped from the trough.

"It wasn't the horse's fault," Nabooru muttered.

"I can't do this!" Ruto cried. "I can't ride one more step on that beast!"

"You won't have to!" Link suddenly burst out. "Tama, I need fresh horses."

Tama did not respond. The dust had settled and Tama had laid eyes on the strangest group of beings he had ever seen. Besides Link there was a tiny girl, a rather frightening looking woman clad in strange armor, a deadly beautiful woman who was unmistakably from the desert, a huge creature that looked as though he were carved from stone and the woman who had fallen from the horse, who appeared to be part fish. Could this possibly be one of the legendary Zora he had heard Link talk about?

"What are you staring at?" Ruto yelled at Tama who immediately snapped out of his trance. Ruto grimaced and climbed from the trough.

"Tama," Link called for his attention, his voice growing impatient, "we are in a big hurry. You have the best horses in the country and we have no time to lose. Can you help me?"

"Yes, of course," Tama replied, trying to make sense of what was happening. "Come in for some supper first, though! You all look famished, and it's been a long time since you've been out this way."

At the mention of food a few of the Sages perked up, looking hopeful, but Link waved his hand, his voice urgent. "We don't have time for that. We can't stay long. We just need horses and then we have to move on."

"Come now," Tama laughed. "You're always in such a rush! You have time for a quick meal."

"No, we don't!" Link was growing frustrated now. "I don't mean to be rude, Tama, but we have no time to loose! We are on an important mission!"

Tama could tell from Link's expression that this was serious, and so he nodded and began to lead Link and the others into the stables, bringing their tired horses with them. "What's happening?" he asked as they walked.

"We are traveling to Aritia," Link said simply.

"Aritia? Why are you going there?"

Link deliberated for a moment then decided the most direct course was the truth. "The Princess of Hyrule has been kidnapped: we're going to rescue her."

"The Princess?" Tama exclaimed. "No!"

"Yes," Link rushed on. "We have a little over a week to reach her."

Tama's expression dropped. "You'll never make it, Link. It's much too far-"

"That's why I need fresh horses! We've been riding at top speed for days. I've been stopping and switching rides as much as possible. We're hoping to make it to Kena by tomorrow night."

"But, that's impossible!"

"We left Hyrule only three days ago," Link replied.

"What!" Tama couldn't believe his ears.

"We stopped at several villages along the way, switching horses as often as possible. I left Epona with a friend back in Corinth. I'm desperate here, Tama."

"Well, let me help you then!" Tama exclaimed as jovially as possible. "You take Breaker here- he's the fastest one I've got, hardy as can be. He won't let you down."

"What about the others?" Link asked as he led the massive palomino from his stall.

"How many do you need?" Tama asked, eyeing the Sages, his eyes falling on Darunia skeptically. "I don't think I have one big enough for-"

"Oh, I don't need one!" Darunia boomed with a chuckle. "I just roll along behind them!"

"Oh," Tama nodded, obviously confused, but he moved on. "Four then?"

"Just two others," Link went on hurriedly. "Saria's riding with Impa, and Ruto you can ride with me."

"Oh, okay!" Ruto brightened at once. "Can I sit behind you, though?" she asked. "I don't like their heads."

At that Breaker snorted, the steam from his nose hitting Ruto in the face, and she shrieked and jumped back.

"Do you think Breaker can carry both of us to Kena," Link asked, mounting then holding out his hand to help Ruto up behind him.

"He won't let you down!" Tama assured him, saddling two other horses for Nabooru, Impa and Saria. Ruto tentatively mounted Breaker, holding tightly to Link's waist.

Within moments the other's had mounted as well and Link was preparing to leave, but not before Tama could supply them with some food for their travels, for which they were extremely grateful. "Thank you for your help," Link smiled at his friend. "We'll bring them all back, safe and sound. If you could just keep hold of the four we rode in on…."

"Sure, sure," Tama waved him off. "After you saved my flock- and the entire village for that matter- from that pack of wolfos, it's the least I can do!"

"Thank you, Tama."

"You're welcome, my good friend. You take care!"

"We will! Ha!" Link spurred his horse Ruto shut her eyes and gripped Link tighter, and in the blink of an eye they were thundering down the dirt road, Darunia rolling along behind them, kicking up a dust storm in their wake.

Tama watched for a moment until they were but a speck on the now dark horizon. The sky was clouding up- the moon vanishing behind the curtain. Tama shivered in a cold rush of wind, then turned with a sigh and headed for home.

Sure enough only moments after Link's company departed the first drops of rain began to fall from the now cloud covered sky. As the drizzle quickly became a downpour Link could feel Ruto's tense grip loosening. He looked back and was surprised to see her smiling: looking utterly calm: reveling in the rain on her face.

Though the rain put a damper on everyone else's spirits, Ruto could not have been happier. For the first time on the entire trip she was content to ride in silence. Impa took this to her advantage, spurring her horse up to Link's left side.

"Tama is a good man," Link said before she could even speak. "I knew he wouldn't let me down."

"You seem to know just about everyone," Impa replied.

"When you've traveled as far as I have, you're bound to meet a lot of people."

"True," Impa said, then fell into silence, waiting a moment before going on. "So…" she trailed off, half in question half in demand. Link had no trouble in figuring out what she was referring to, for she had asked him about it continuously on their journey.

"I can feel it growing harder to remember," Link admitted, "but I spend every waking moment going over the past in my mind: reliving every moment, remembering every detail. I'm not letting go. I don't think it's much worse than when we left."

"Good," Impa let silence reign for a moment more. Saria sat in front of her, slowly nodding off into sleep, and Impa shifted slightly to keep her comfortable. "What exactly is your plan when we arrive there?" she asked finally.

"Plan?" Link replied.

Impa looked slightly frustrated. "You can't tell me you're going blazing into Marth's country with the Master Sword to try and save the Princess and you haven't thought of a plan!"

"Well," Link replied, "I was planning on meeting Marth and giving him the sword. Once Zelda is safe I will retrieve the sword and make Marth pay for what he has done." As he spoke Link's voice lowered to a growl.

"Don't be too rushed to deal out vengeance," Impa admonished.

Link's head shot in her direction, rain falling on his head, running down his face and soaking through his clothes. Through the darkness and the gale he struggled to see her face, but she was as impassive as ever. "I will have my revenge." He replied without hesitation. "He will pay."

"What if you do not find what you seek in Aritia?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if this turns out to be something far different than what you are imagining? What if it is far worse?"

"What are you saying?" Link spoke louder as the rain began to pelt them with renewed enthusiasm.

"I'm just saying you should be cautious. I do not like this situation one bit. It's far too suspicious. One moment we believe Zelda left by her own will, the next we are told she was kidnapped. None of it makes any sense!"

"I know what Marth said," Link said, undeterred. "I know that Zelda is in danger. I can feel it. If there is even the slightest chance of a threat to her safety, I have to go to her."

"I know you do," Impa sighed. "Obviously, I do as well. We are bound to the Princess- both of us- all of us!" she jerked her head in the direction of the Sages. "I do not regret going to her. All I am saying is we must be careful. We cannot overlook the possibility that this is a trap."

"It is a trap," Link replied, "and I'm ready for it."

"I wonder if you are," Impa whispered to herself. She hoped he was. She hoped she was.

Nevertheless, as she and the others rode in silence through the stormy night, her fears only grew. She could not escape the feeling that the danger they were walking into far exceeded anything they had planned for.

Link did not dwell on such thoughts. What would come would come. He had to ride for Zelda. No matter what danger or risk lay ahead in the unknown, he would face it head on: for her.

"And so it is with great joy that I present to you the future Queen of Aritia: the Princess Zelda!" Marth held out his hand and Zelda stepped into view, standing beside him. Looking down from the wall she could see that every Aritian in the castle had gathered for Marth's announcement: and now every single one of them were cheering and applauding for her.

She waved graciously, smiling a little nervously, thinking that she would never fully be comfortable standing before an entire kingdom with all eyes upon her: no matter how many times she was made to do so. She didn't know how Marth made it look so effortless.

"When this war is over, we shall be wed," Marth called out, "and Aritia will enter a new era of peace!"

The cheers of the throng renewed themselves, reverberating through the castle with newfound exuberance.

Roy rushed through the vacant halls, following the sound of the cheering. It had come as a total shock to him when he had asked a soldier about Marth's whereabouts and been told he was holding an assembly in the courtyard.

Running down an empty corridor, Roy could only hear his own footsteps and the distance sounds of applause. He didn't know what Marth's announcement was to be about, but, judging from the ovation emanating from the courtyard, it was being well received.

"He didn't follow through with his end of the bargain!" Roy heard an angry voice echoing from down an adjacent hall. "She's with him right now!"

"But, if she's agreed to help us, why can't we just let it alone?" a second voice questioned, sounding slightly nervous. Roy's interest was peaked now.

"That is beside the point!" the shouting voice Roy now recognized as Alan's rang out again. Roy approached the adjoining hallway quietly, listening closely. "She can't be trusted, and he doesn't have the strength to see it! He couldn't follow through- so who is to say he will have the guts when it comes right down to it? What he is suggesting we do is no menial feat, and I don't think he has the nerve to do it."

"What are you suggesting?" the second voice spoke quieter, and Roy moved closer to the doorway to hear more clearly.

"I-" Alan started but broke off as Roy's armor clanged ever so slightly against the stone. Roy cursed himself as silence filled the hallway. "You can come out, Roy." Alan sneered finally. "I can smell a weasel from a mile away."

Roy immediately appeared from around the corner, his face livid. "And what are the rats up to today?" he asked, undeterred by Alan's murderous expression. "You're treading on thin ice, Alan. Marth won't tolerate any more of this treachery. Personally, I won't be sorry to see you thrown to the Akaneans."

"This army won't last ten seconds without me!" Alan hissed.

"Oh, be still my quaking soul!" Roy cried in mock terror. "I'm sure we'll find a way, somehow!"

"Listen, you little louse!" Alan growled. "You may be content to let Marth destroy Aritia, but I am not!"

"What happened to you?" Roy asked, shaking his head. "You were once one of Marth's most loyal confidants- not to mention his father before him. He trusted you…."

"Things change," Alan replied grimly. "Marth changed. I once though he was a competent leader, as his father was- but time and time again he has proved his weakness. Maybe I just had too much faith in his potential. Perhaps I was simply blinded by my friendship to him."

"Now you are blinded only by your ambition," Roy replied scathingly. "It's not that you doubt Marth, it's that you know he can succeed and you want the glory for yourself!"

"Is that so?" Alan retorted. "Why don't we see how well Marth succeeds by putting Aritia's entire fate into the hands of one silly girl!"

"What are you talking about?" Roy replied incredulously. "Zelda went home!"

"Wrong again, my impertinent little friend. Apparently Marth doesn't feel you should be included in these vital decisions either," Alan's fiery temperament was now pure ice. "It isn't too late to join us, and bring order to this madness Marth has orchestrated."

"Shove it," Roy scathed, and with once last contemptuous look he turned from the corridor and continued on towards the sounds of the crowd.

As he approached the courtyard entrance he could see the throng of people, their backs to him, all paying rapt attention to Marth's words. Suddenly someone burst free of the crowd, rushing down the passage towards him.

"Hey, Elice!" Roy called when he realized who it was and immediately the urgency of the situation left him. "Your brother getting too boring?"

Elice looked up sharply. She was talking fast, stomping strides, her expression confused and angry.

"Not now," she snapped as she passed him. There was no playfulness in her voice, as there usually was when she retorted Roy's comments, and he noticed it immediately. This was no time for jibes, and he knew it.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked in all seriousness, turning and grabbing her wrist as she flew passed him.

She seemed to sense his sincerity instantly as well. She stopped, silent for a moment, her mind going a mile a minute. "I thought you said he was going to take her home," she said finally, trying to keep calm.

"You mean he didn't!" Roy asked. "Stupid Alan…" he grumbled, "I thought for sure he was lying!"

"What's going on?"

"I don't know," Roy replied, "I thought he took her home this morning. I was just going to see if I could talk to him, but I guess he called some big assembly. Why so early? What's he talking about?"

"What's he talking about!" Elice burst. "He's up there announcing his marriage to Zelda!"

"What!"

"I don't like this, Roy," Elice said darkly. "I have nothing against her. In fact, I really like her, you know that- but she doesn't belong here in this mess. How can he do this?"

"I don't know," Roy said in confusion, furiously going through everything Marth had said to him the previous night. "She practically begged him to let her go…. Did he force her to stay?"

"He wouldn't do that," Elice was immediately defensive.

Roy sighed. It really didn't seem like Marth to do something like that. "I just don't get it," Roy shook his head as the crowd behind them cheered once more. "Last night, I know he really was going to let her go. I have a really bad feeling about all of this."

Elice nodded, looking suddenly frightened and a little helpless.

On an impulse Roy put a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay," he said. "We'll talk to him and get to the bottom of this."

"I'm afraid for her, and him too," she said quietly. "There is just something very odd about all of this."

"Yeah…," Roy muttered.

In an instant Elice's expression changed from frightened to accusing. "What is he doing?"

"What do you mean," Roy's feigned innocence was none too believable.

"You know what he's up to, don't you?" Elice's voice had risen to threat level. "What exactly is my brother planning here?"

"I don't know," Roy stammered, unable to look her in the eye.

"He has some sort of plan, and I know you know what it is! I've been trying to get him to tell me what's he's up to for the past week, but he won't say a word! That isn't like him. He's never kept me in the dark so long, which makes me all the more concerned about what he's doing."

"I don't know what he's doing," Roy replied in an unconvincingly casual tone.

"Don't lie to me, Roy!" Elice spoke somewhere between pleading and threatening. "Please!"

Roy made no reply, and after a moment Elice stormed back towards the crowd which had suddenly begun to disperse.

"Elice, wait!" Roy called after her, ducking through the crowd, following her back.

They pushed their way through the crowd of people bustling in the opposite direction with some difficulty. By the time they climbed the stairs Marth and Zelda had left the edge of the catwalk and were standing out of public view. Although the two of them were engrossed in conversation, Elice had no hesitation about bursting into the middle of it.

However, before she could reach them a soldier pulled Marth away from Zelda, and

Elice took her chance. She was glad for it- she would prefer to talk to Zelda alone.

"Good morning, Elice!" Zelda called with a smile, but her face fell when she caught sight of Elice's expression.

"I need to talk to you," Elice said simply.

"Of course," Zelda replied solemnly. "What's wrong?"

Elice sighed, suddenly unwilling to say what she needed to say. "This is going to sound horribly rude- but I don't want you to take it the wrong way…" she started.

"You can say anything to me," Zelda assured her.

Elice was silent for a moment more; contemplating how to phrase it- but there was no tactful way to say it. Then she saw it: a golden chain around Zelda's neck with a crystalline pendant hanging from it. It was her mother's necklace. The severity of the situation hit Elice hard and her throat felt suddenly tight. "I thought Marth was going to take you home," she said suddenly, more harshly than she had planned.

Zelda looked puzzled and spoke uneasily. "You see, Marth said something similar to that this morning, and I didn't understand what he meant. I am home… what are you all talking about."

"No, no, no," Elice was frustrated now. "I mean back to Hyrule."

"Yes, he mentioned Hyrule too, but I've never heard of it before," Zelda was obviously frustrated.

Elice starred back blankly then spoke quickly. "Pardon me; I need to speak to my brother." She turned sharply and marched towards Marth. Within an instant the baffled looking soldier was being sent off of the catwalk and Elice was starring down her brother with eyes of ice, standing with her hands on her hips.

"What have I done now?" Marth laughed uneasily. "You know, you look just like mother when you do that," he added softly.

Despite herself Elice was stopped in her tracks at this comment, and her expression softened slightly.

"What have you done to her?" Elice asked, almost accusingly but hoping that her fears would be dispelled: hoping she was wrong.

"Nothing," Marth's uneasiness turned immediately into panic which he tried to hide, but there was no hiding from Elice. She knew him too well.

"She says this is her home and she doesn't know what Hyrule is," Elice shook her head, no longer angry but hurt by the prospect of what Marth had done. "Tell me you didn't do anything to her…" she pleaded.

"I swear to you," Marth replied. "I did nothing to her. I had every intention of taking her back home this morning. I was willing to give her up, for her own good, but she came to me and told me she wanted to stay. I asked her again if she wanted to go home, and she replied that she didn't know what I was talking about and didn't know what Hyrule even was. I don't understand it any better than you do- but I had nothing to do with it!"

Elice scrutinized him for a moment. "I believe you," she replied finally. She knew he was not lying. "But that doesn't change how peculiar this is!"

"I agree," Marth said, relieved that Elice trusted him.

"So, what are you going to do about it? I mean, what's wrong with her? A person simply doesn't forget who they are! Do you think she's lying?" Even as she asked it she couldn't imagine Zelda lying about something like this.

"No," Marth emphasized, and the look on his face told Elice not to ask it again. "She isn't lying. Something happened to her… but I don't know what."

"What are you going to do?" she asked again.

"Nothing," he replied. "She's happy now. She'll stay here, and everything will be fine."

"Fine!" Elice burst incredulously. "This isn't fine! How can you do this to her?"

"Do what to her? She's happy! That's all that matters!"

"She's happy," Elice spoke softly now, "or you're happy?"

Marth had no reply. He stood looking at his sister for a moment unable to look her in the eyes. Finally he could take her gaze no more and started to leave.

"Zelda, will you come with me," he said as he approached her and Roy who were talking nearby.

"Come on! Link- he's a tall guy with lots of hair hanging in his eyes. He wears green… he waves a sword around and yells a lot of unintelligible stuff," Roy was speaking to Zelda with an exasperated expression on his face.

"I told you, Roy, I don't know who that is!" Zelda herself was looking extremely frustrated now.

"Zelda!" Marth took her elbow and started leading her away. "Please, I need to talk to you," he said.

"What did you do to her, Marth!" Roy asked loudly. "She's gone nuts!"

"Roy!" Marth exploded.

"Pardon me!" Zelda looked scandalized.

Marth grabbed Roy's arm and spoke in a low voice, "I haven't done anything to her! She's fine!"

"Yeah, about as fine as you are!" Roy muttered.

"Marth, what is going on here?" Zelda asked, her face bewildered.

"Nothing, please, let's go," Marth said, taking her arm once more.

Zelda allowed herself to be led away, leaving Roy and Elice staring after them in shock and confusion. Marth and Zelda disappeared down the corridor and Roy turned to Elice with a smile.

"Well, that went well," he said lightly.

"You know, sometimes I think you're the sanest person around here... you're the only one I can count on," Elice sighed.

"Why, thank you," Roy replied, puffing his chest.

"And I find that a little depressing," Elice added.

"Now that's the Little Princess I know!" Roy exclaimed, laughing at himself, happy to see her back to herself.

"Don't call me that," Elice replied tensely.

The two locked eyes, each fighting not to smile, though neither fooled the other for a moment.

"Don't go all sappy on me, now," Roy said suddenly, his expression hardening. Elice's brow furrowed and she put her hands on her hips.

"Who's going sappy?" she snapped.

"You are- gazing at me like that. I'm not a piece of meat you know!" Roy spoke as though scandalized.

"Really! It's funny to hear a meathead like you say something like that! Besides, if anyone was gazing at anyone else it was you gazing at me!"

"You're dreaming!"

"How dare you! As though I could get sappy for a little toad like you!" she yelled and turned suddenly. "You are such a jerk!"

"You know you love it!" he shouted after her and her frustrated scream echoed back up the stairwell to him. "Hey, wait up!" he called, grinning broadly, and he ran down the stairs after her.

Elice tried many times over the next few days to talk to Zelda but found nothing but frustration. Though Marth steadfastly denied all claims that any of it was his doing Elice continued to bombard him with questions until his patience completely ran out. More than once the two could be seen shouting at each other in the halls: something that hadn't been seen for many years, since the two were small children.

It had gotten to the point that Marth would turn and walk in the opposite direction every time he saw Elice coming, simply to avoid another interrogation and inevitable fight. Elice even took to sending Roy out to question them both, until Roy began to utterly refuse, saying he couldn't take it anymore.

Elice, however, would not give up. She was as stubborn as her brother, and she simply couldn't let it go. Sensing her brother was a completely dead end, she set out one evening to find Zelda. She finally came upon her near her chamber, trying out a new set of armor.

Zelda visually tensed when Elice approached, but she tried to keep her voice calm and light. "Good evening, Elice!" Zelda said, "I was just practicing. Marth gave me all of this to wear, and I'm not used to carrying so much extra weight around while fighting," she explained. The shining set of silver armor she wore was highlighted in gleaming blues which went perfectly with the new tunic and affects she was now donning. A billowing black cape hung from her back, contrasting with the brilliance of the clothing, and bringing out the bright blue in her eyes.

Elice looked at her and was hard pressed to see that the young woman before her was not Aritian at all. Aside from her rather large ears, every trace of Hyrule seemed to have been swept from her.

"It looks like my brother is outfitting you for war," Elice started casually enough.

"Well, I need to be prepared," Zelda replied, obviously sensing what Elice was heading for.

"You could just return home," Elice said matter-of-factly.

Zelda immediately bristled. Every line in her body tensed. She turned on Elice with an expression of mingled confusion, frustration and defensiveness. "Return home? To Hyrule- this place I've never heard of that you insist I come from?" she questioned almost sarcastically. "Why are you doing this?" she suddenly burst in asked exasperation.

"Why am I doing this?" Elice shook her head in disbelief.

"Yes! Why do you insist on badgering me about a place I've never heard of, questioning me about people I do not know and trying to get me to 'remember' things that I have no knowledge of? Why are you doing this to me? What do you want from me?" Zelda pleaded.

"I want to know what happened to you!" Elice cried. "I want to help you!"

"Then, please, let this madness go!" Zelda implored.

"I can't do that," Elice sighed in exasperation. "I don't know what's happened to you, but I can't let this go on!"

"What do you mean? Nothing has happened to me! Everything is fine."

"No, it is not fine! Don't you find it odd that you have that mark on the back of your hand and you don't even know what it is?"

Zelda looked down at her right hand at the glowing symbol that resided there. "Well…" she stammered. She had often wondered what it was.

"Don't you find it odd that you look different than everyone else in this Kingdom?"

"How so?" Zelda asked tentatively.

"Look at your ears!" Elice exclaimed.

Zelda slammed her fingers over her ears, her face turning red. "You leave my ears out of this!"

"Where did you come from? Where did you meet Marth? What do you know about your life?" Elice could not stop now.

"Well, I…" Zelda was becoming concerned and it showed on her face. "I have lived in Aritia my whole life… in this castle. I have always known Marth. Always."

"What is the earliest memory you have?" Elice pressed, seeing the horror in Zelda's eyes growing with every passing moment. "Where did you grow up? Who are your parents?"

Zelda stood in silence, her brow furrowed, her eyes searching frantically about. Without realizing it she had begun wringing her hands, looking terrified and horribly agitated.

"My parents…" she spoke in a hushed voice, wracking her brain, but there was nothing there- only darkness. She searched and searched and found nothing and became only more and more upset. "My father-" she whispered in quiet horror.

Suddenly a searing pain shot through her head, and she put her hand on her forehead and grimaced. There was something there, but she could not reach it.

"Please, Zelda, think!" Elice urged. "You have to remember! Remember Hyrule! Remember-"

"Elice!" Marth's voice reverberated down the corridor.

Elice's head shot in his direction. Zelda took her hand from her head and looked up at his towering figure striding down the hall towards them.

"Marth!" she exclaimed, walking towards him. He held out his arms and took her into them.

"What are you doing to her?" Marth accused his sister.

Elice looked momentarily shamed, but then the fire returned to her eyes and she stood up strait and tall. "More than you have done, my brother!" she retorted without fear. "I am trying to help her!"

"She doesn't need your help!" Marth shot back, putting his arm around Zelda and leading her out of the corridor.

"You can't keep this up forever!" Elice called down the hall. "What if she gets hurt?"

Marth turned instantly, his face blazing. "She will not be harmed!" he roared with frightening power.

For the first time Elice looked cowed. She stood still and suddenly small with tears welling in her eyes. With a small sob she turned and fled, unable to look at him anymore: unable to take it anymore.

Marth heaved a heavy sigh and looked down at Zelda who was staring into space with her hand lightly rubbing her forehead.

"Are you all right?" he asked her quietly.

Slowly she looked up at him, her hand falling to her side. "No," she said slowly. "No, I'm not. Something is wrong. I'm missing something. Maybe Elice is right-"

"No," Marth broke in.

"What is Hyrule?" Zelda asked him, her voice forceful and her expression stern. "Who is this Link she keeps talking about? What is this on the back of my hand?" she raised her hand to his face, the Triforce gleaming before him. "What is happening here? Something is wrong, and I don't know what it is!"

Marth remained silent, and Zelda searched his face.

"You know something, don't you?" she whispered. "Please, Marth, help me," she pleaded softly.

Marth was silent for a moment, and finally heaved another sigh. "All right- I will tell you what I know."

He took her hand and led her to a secluded section of the corridor, making sure they were alone. He looked down at her hand: the Triforce still glowing brightly, and then he started to speak.

"Elice!" Roy had combed nearly every inch of the castle and he still could not find her. Since the day of her last conversation with Marth and Zelda Elice had withdrawn to herself. Roy had barely seen her in days, and on this day he had not seen her at all. In fact it seemed no one had seen her since that morning, and now the sun had long ago set. "Elice!"

He passed by an opening to the southern battlements and finally spotted her, huddled between two pillars of stone, her knees drawn to her chest, overlooking the plains beyond. The moonlight cast a blue wash over her which only emphasized the melancholy look on her face. Her shoulders drooped and her head was slightly hung, as though she was carrying the weight of the world.

He approached her and called her name, but she did not turn. She sat still as stone, her eyes pensive and fixed in the distance.

"Hey, Elice!" he called once more, almost to her now. "Elice!" he nearly shouted, and finally she turned with a start. It was then that he got a look at her face, and noticed her eyes were red and wet. "Are you crying?" he asked, stopping dead in his tracks as though he feared to get any closer.

"No!" she snapped, as she brushed a tear away and sniffled. "Why would I be?"

"I dunno," he shrugged, looking almost frightened.

Elice looked back at him in dismay, sighed angrily and stood up from the wall, jumping down and brushing past him. "No, you wouldn't, would you?"

"What are you mad at me for?" he burst in exasperation.

"Why do you think I'm upset, Roy?" though she was trying to look angry all Roy could see was her sorrow, and that she was desperately trying to hide it. "What could it possibly be? Could it be the fact that I don't even know who my brother is anymore? That he's betrayed my trust? That he is hurting someone I care about? That I can't do anything to stop it?" her voice cracked and she turned in a flash and began to run away, but Roy caught her by the wrist.

"Hey," he said. "Don't run away."

"Let me go!" Elice tried to stem the flow of tears, but they continued to fall. She didn't want Roy or anyone else to see her like this. She jerked her hand away, but Roy caught her once more. The harder he tried to hold onto her the more she fought, until finally he had his arms around her shoulders and she looked into his face and broke down. Her head fell into his chest helplessly and she cried.

Roy looked a little awkward as he held her, but his discomfort quickly subsided. For a moment or two he held her as her tears gradually quieted. "It'll be all right, Elice," he said quietly. "Don't worry."

Elice's head turned slowly upward, meeting his eyes. He smiled at her bashfully, but didn't let go. Her eyes began to close and he moved closer to her, closing his own eyes.

"Roy!" a loud voice ripped them from their trance. Elice's eyes flew open and she shot out of Roy's grasp as though she had been struck by lightning.

"What!" Roy yelled, turning towards the castle, away from the battlements. A soldier was approaching, his face grave.

"Prince Marth sent me to find you. He requests to speak with you immediately," the soldier said.

Roy closed his eyes, silently cursing.

"Roy, did you hear me?" the soldier asked.

"Yes, yes," Roy snapped. "I'll be right there. Elice, I-" he turned back to her, but she was nowhere to be seen. Sighing in frustration Roy turned back to the soldier, "Thanks a lot, Kent," Roy grumbled. "Couldn't you see I was busy?"

The soldier's brow furrowed. "Listen, Roy, for the last time, my name is Kain. You got that?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Roy mumbled and stalked off of the battlements to find Marth.

Roy found Marth sitting in a small chamber where Kain had directed him to go. He knocked on the door, but when no reply came he waited for a moment then finally opened it himself. Marth was alone, sitting in the stone window sill, looking out into the night. The room was dark, with only the flickering of a single candle on a small table in the corner and the faint moonbeams streaming through the window to light it.

Roy was instantly struck with the similarity between Elice and her brother. Marth was gazing into the distance with the same look of deep thought and heavy sorrow etched into his face. His eyes were fixed in the distance, though unfocused, as though he really wasn't looking at anything at all. As with Elice, a heavy burden seemed to rest upon him, weighing him down.

Roy closed the door behind him and entered the dim chamber, waiting for Marth to speak, but he did not move a muscle.

"Uh, you wanted to see me?" Roy asked tentatively, his voice seeming to echo louder than expected through the silence of the room.

Marth did not turn, did not even blink, but continued to stare out the window as though he were in another world.

Roy waited until he could take it no more, "Marth?" he called. No response. "Marth!" he finally shouted. Marth blinked blurrily, turning as though unsure he had heard.

"Oh, Roy," he said, "I didn't hear you come in."

"You wanted to see me?" Roy asked once more, a little impatiently. He was quite annoyed now about this interruption.

"Yes," Marth said, his voice almost monotone- flat and emotionless. "I want you to alert the troops that they must be prepared to move out. We march tomorrow."

"On Hardin?" Roy questioned skeptically.

"No," was Marth's simple reply, his gaze returned to the window, and he sat perfectly still once more.

"Do you really think Link will come?" Roy asked as he began to piece together the fragmented bits of the situation.

"He will come," Marth's impassive reply came.

Roy could feel his fists clenching. He was sick of the entire thing and his anger was beginning to kindle. "How can you be sure that any of this will work? He won't give you the Triforce!"

"Yes, he will," Marth's voice was still calm and matter-of-fact.

"What about Zelda? She's walking around here like she's got a hole in her head! She doesn't know what's going on! In fact, she doesn't even seem like herself anymore. And what about you? You're acting really weird, Marth!"

"Zelda knows all about it," Marth's voice fluctuated for the first time, his gaze turning back to Roy. "I told her everything," he said, a look of shame overcoming him.

"What did you do?" Roy was almost afraid to ask.

"It doesn't matter now. I can't change it," Marth said as though trying to convince himself more than Roy. "All the pieces are in place. We have but to wait now. I can't change it," he ended quietly, turning back to the window. "Go. Alert the troops. The time has come."

Roy stood, looking at Marth as though looking at a stranger, not knowing what to do. In the corner the candle was almost gone, hot wax melting into a puddle, the flame sputtering and dancing frantically as though trying to cling onto life for as long as possible. Try as it might, however, the small sphere of light was steadily shrinking, and darkness was closing in all around it.

"Yes, Your Highness," Roy finally said rather sarcastically before finally turning, but it didn't seem that Marth even heard him. With a sigh that was half a growl Roy stomped out of the chamber, slamming the door behind him, leaving Marth alone in the growing darkness.


	24. Chapter 24 The Battle Begins

Would you tremble,

if I touched your lips?

Would you laugh?

Oh please tell me this

Now would you die,

for the one you love?

Hold me in your arms, tonight

I can be your hero, baby

I can kiss away the pain

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away

I can be your hero

Enrique Iglesias "Hero"

Chapter 24

The Battle Begins

It was late morning when Link and the Sages passed the borders of Aritia, tearing across the planes at top speed, desperately trying to reach Marth's castle in time. This was it: the final day. Link had to face Marth this day. It was inevitable.

When at last the towering castle finally came into view the sun had reached its zenith and had already begun to descend. As the castle drew nearer Link began to pull back on his reins, slowing his horse slightly.

"Where do we go from here?" Impa asked, slowing beside him.

"We will stay here," Link said calmly, "and wait."

"He will come to us?" Ruto queried.

"Yes," was the simple reply. Link was gazing at the castle with a pensive expression. Anticipation, uncertainty, and anger filled him as he looked at the towers and pondered what was going on inside, and what was to come.

Link and the Sages stood in the field waiting as the sun grew lower in the sky, the sky graduating from pale blue to an extensive golden sheen. The air was still and the field took on an ominous silence.

Every eye was fixed upon Marth's castle which stood still and lifeless in the distance. No movement had been seen in or around it for hours. Somehow this absence of threat was more nerve wracking than if the castle had been teaming in soldiers. The silence was maddening: the stillness menacing.

All at once there was an echoing CLANG and Link could see the portcullis of Marth's castle spring to life- slowly rising. Every creak of the chains seemed magnified over the silence of the field as the gate opened, and Marth's army began to emerge.

Link could see Marth's sturdy figure leading the group atop a large Sorrel stallion leading the charge. Beside him rode another familiar figure- small, slender and graceful, Zelda was riding a black mare, its gleaming coat shimmering like ebony in the sunlight.

Link tightened his grip on the Master Sword and placed his free hand on the blade of his own sword. He tensed, awaiting the imminent confrontation.

Marth's band slowly came to a stop before them. Marth himself looked down on Link and, upon seeing the Master Sword, broke into a triumphant smile.

Link, however, was focused on Zelda.

Something was not right.

She looked so calm… too calm. She was clad in gleaming silver and blue armor with a slender, curved sword at her side, she looked ready for battle. This was not what Link had expected.

What had he expected to find? Zelda bound and restrained, scared and helpless, or even angry with her captors? She would smile at him and exclaim her joy that he had come to rescue her.

Whatever he had expected, it was not to see Zelda riding freely with an utterly calm look on her face.

"Is that it, Marth?" she asked, looking at him. To Link's horror she smiled at Marth: a bright, kind smile.

"Yes," Marth replied, and then he looked at Link. "Give it to me, as agreed."

"No!" a frantic cry ripped through the tension and ever head turned to see who had shouted. Link looked out and saw a rider coming up fast, tearing through the crowd towards them. He quickly recognized it as Elice, her brilliant eyes flashing, her hair whipping behind her in the wind.

Her horse thundered up to them, stopping at the last instant. Elice caught Link's eye, looking at him with mingled longing, fury and terror. "Don't do it, Link, it is a trap!"

"Elice!" Marth cried, turning to her as her horse neared and she came to a stop between Marth and Link. "Stay back!"

"No!" she cried. "I won't let you do this!"

"You are out of line!" Marth growled.

"And you have lost your mind!" she snarled back. "I will not let this happen!"

"Link!" Marth spurred his horse past his sister and approached Link once more. "You know my terms! You must deliver!"

"Link, no!" Elice screamed as beside her Roy glared, his gaze passing back and forth between Link and Elice, as though he wasn't sure which one he was angrier with.

"It is your decision, Link!" Marth yelled. "The Sword or the Princess!"

Behind him Link could sense the Sages stirring. Elice pleaded with him incessantly. Zelda sat upon her horse just yards away, watching the situation in confusion.

"Make your choice!" Marth demanded, and his hand shot in the air. Instantly every one of his soldiers drew a bow and arrow and pointed them at various targets, from Zelda to Link himself to the Sages.

Link stifled his uncertainty, his fear and his fury and dismounted his horse. He stepped forward, and in and instant the Master Sword was being extended. Without a word Link handed the Sword to Marth.

"For Zelda," he thought over again, "for Zelda's sake."

Marth took the blade into his hands and lifted it above his head. A cheer, so loud it shook the ground beneath them, rose up from his army.

Zelda was beaming at him. She had not so much as looked Link in the eyes since she had arrived.

Link could barely contain himself. Quickly filling with rage, he glared at Marth with all the power he possessed.

"Marth! What have you done to her?" He shouted, unsheathing his spare blade. When Marth did not reply Link demanded once more, "Tell me what you've done to her!"

"My good friend," he replied calmly, "I have done nothing to her. I would not harm the woman I love."

Link was steadily becoming a deep shade of red. He was visibly shaking now. He felt a hand come down softly on his arm, steadying him. It was Saria, and she too looked worried as she gazed up at Zelda.

"You will set her free," Link growled, "_as agreed_."

"She is free to go as she pleases," Marth replied, not taking his steely gaze away from Link for a moment.

Link turned to Zelda and instantly his expression softened and his voice was calm, "Zelda, come with us… let's go home."

Zelda looked down at him with surprise, as though she didn't expect him to address her, and didn't really understand the comment he had made.

"Excuse me?" She asked with a puzzled expression.

"Zelda," Link pleaded, his mouth gaping open.

"How do you know me?" Zelda asked. When Link simply stared at her in horror she looked to Marth for an answer.

"You said you would return her. I gave you the Master Sword! You promised-" Link shouted. Behind him, Darunia was pounding the ground furiously. Saria and Ruto looked flabbergasted. Impa's expression, as always, was hidden in shadow, but it was clear she was displeased. Nabooru had taken out her blade and was looking around as though searching for an excuse to start a fight.

"I promised she would be free to go," Marth corrected Link. "She is free to go."

"Marth, what is this all about?" Zelda queried, looked worried.

"They want you to return with them," Marth told her. "Do you wish to go with them?"

"What!" Zelda replied, still looking confused. "No."

"You see?" Marth replied amiably, the turned to his army. "It appears that we are finished here. Come, let us-" but Marth did not finish his sentence. Link had leapt off the ground and swiftly knocked Marth from his horse. The two toppled to the ground but quickly found their footing. In an instant, blades were flashing and pandemonium broke loose.

The moment Link attacked their Captain and future King, Marth's men went into a rage, assaulting Link and his comrades from every direction. The Sages immediately went on the offensive, attacking any of Marth's men who came near them. Though they outnumbered Link's company by one hundred to one, Marth's army was not prepared for the power the Sages possessed.

One thought seemed to come over the Sages: rescue the Princess. Nabooru, fighting with a blade in each hand and not even breaking a sweat, was leaving a path of fallen men behind her as she quickly made her way towards Princess Zelda.

Twelve men had encircled Impa and rushed her with blades. In the blink of an eye she vanished, leaving nothing behind but a cloud of smoke. Instantly she would reappear, attack with lightning speed and vanish once more. She was vanishing and appearing so quickly she could hardly be seen. Soldiers were dropping like flies, being kicked, punched and attacked by a seemingly invisible foe.

Saria, being small and appearing rather helpless, was not taken as a very serious threat. One soldier, nearly three times her height, came at her. With a laugh, he put his hand out as though to grab her, but she was too quick. In a flash her Ocarina was out and Saria's song was ringing through the air. As the soldier neared her he began to stumble and sway. Befuddled by the song, he fell almost instantly to the ground, unconscious. Soon Saria was in the middle of a growing circle of fallen soldiers, all knocked out cold before they knew what had hit them.

Darunia was far less subtle. He was crushing boulders into smaller rocks and hurling them into the army, knocking men out left and right. With one sweeping punch he took out five soldiers. Soon men were fleeing from his path in an attempt to save themselves from his fury.

Ruto, using her razor sharp fins as blades, was a force to be reckoned with in her own right. She was fast and quick minded and none stood a chance against her. Zelda had once saved her life, and she was bent on repaying that debt.

Nothing, however, could rival the blade to blade battle of Marth and Link.

Like poison in his veins pure, unadulterated hatred was flowing through Link and every bit of his aggression was coming out on his opponent. Madness had taken them both. Link hurled himself at Marth as the two fought like mad dogs.

"I know you did something to her!" Link shouted between blows.

"I told you," Marth panted. He took back the offensive momentarily. "I have done nothing to her! I thought I would have to get her to stay here through my charm alone. Much to my surprise, as soon as we arrived here she started to forget you. She started to forget Hyrule. She truly believes she belongs here. She does belong here." Link regained the offensive position and now it was Marth who was being bared down upon.

"You're lying!" Link replied. He couldn't accept the fact that she had forgotten him completely. It was too horrible to even entertain, though he knew in his heart it was true.

"I am not a liar. I have no power over her mind. She is too strong. You know that!"

Marth and Link locked blades and stood stuck, each fighting to take the advantage.

"She started believing this was her home and that it always had been. She started being happy- happier than I had ever seen her in Hyrule. She's happier here, she's better off not remembering Hyrule. She's better off without you!"

Link stopped for half an instant, stung, but his shock quickly burst into greater rage, and like a wild beast he growled and threw himself at Marth with renewed venom.

Zelda sat upon her horse, surveying the chaos around her. She had lost sight of Marth and was trying desperately to find him in the madness of the battle. Anxiously, she dismounted and unsheathed her sword.

She pushed her way through the chaos, searching every face. Out of nowhere a hand came down on her shoulder and she turned with a start.

"Princess," Impa spoke as she grasped Zelda's arm and stared into her eyes. "Let's go."

"Unhand me!" Zelda cried, swinging her blade. Impa jumped back quickly to avoid being caught by her swipe.

"Princess!" Impa pleaded again. By now all five Sages had broken free of battle and were surrounding Zelda.

"Stay back," Zelda called. "I don't want to hurt you!" Darunia chose that inopportune moment come behind her and place both hands on her shoulders to calm her. Darunia's size being rather imposing and his grip being firm, Zelda's first impression was that she was being throttled. Instinct took over and she turned and attacked without thought. The blade struck Darunia across the entire width of his stomach, but, as Goron skin is as thick and impenetrable as the rocks they eat, no damage was done.

Darunia simply laughed, his huge, deep, booming laugh, "Careful there, Princess. You might hurt someone with that." He put his hands out to steady her blade. Thinking, once again, he was attacking, Zelda forsake more conventional weaponry and fought back with magic. Zelda's blast hit Darunia hard, and he sprawled to the ground.

"Darunia!" Saria cried and all five Sages ran forward, some towards Darunia, some towards Zelda herself. She had seen them in battle destroying Marth's men- her fellow Aritians- and now they had come for her.

In Zelda's eyes this was it. She had no choice but to protect herself, and so she attacked- an all out strike of power on her friends.

The tall thin one was rushing at her, her bladelike fins bared. Gasping, Zelda jumped back, preparing for the attack. With a swish of her arms an invisible force field shot from her hands. Like a rushing wind it hit Ruto who went flying backward onto the ground. Saria shrieked and rushed to her side.

Impa knew now that the situation was much more serious than she had anticipated. She had to stop Zelda before any more damage was done.

"Take her down, but do not harm her. Just restrain her!" Impa commanded the remaining Sages.

Zelda had lost no time, however. With a wave of her hand she encased Ruto and Saria in a dome of light then turned to the remaining three.

A look of remorse in her eyes Nabooru lunged at Zelda, hoping to take her out quickly before anyone else got hurt. Zelda's blade was out instantly. The two collided and swords flashed. Zelda's swordplay could not rival Nabooru's, however, so she quickly resorted to magic.

Naboooru found herself dodging a massive fireball which was hurtling through the air towards her. She ducked with a scream, and the inferno sailed over her head and hit Darunia, who was caught quite off guard. He hit the ground, causing it to shake violently.

Zelda waved her arm and his massive body lifted from the dirt. With another wave he went sailing, smashing into Nabooru. A strangled cry escaped her lips, cut short as Darunia's massive form knocked her unconscious. The two toppled over and landed only a few feet from Zelda's luminous prison. The dome quickly expanded and engulfed both Darunia and Nabooru.

Nabooru lay utterly still, but Darunia, tough as he was, leapt immediately to his feet. His two enormous fists crashed against the walls of Zelda's dome. Though strong enough to take down a mountainside, his pounding did nothing more than send a ripple of light over the dome's surface.

Zelda turned slowly, facing her last opponent.

Impa was staring at Zelda in horror. This couldn't be her Zelda. It couldn't be…

"Zelda," Impa pleaded, hoping to reach her. Even though she had been planning for this possibility all along, she was finding it harder than she ever imagined to face Zelda like this. "Listen to me."

"I don't need to hear anything you have to say," Zelda replied, "I know who you are. Marth told me all about you! I will not let you destroy Aritia!"

"We have not come here to destroy Aritia," Impa assured her. "We have come to take you home."

"I am home," Zelda exclaimed. "Aritia is my home. The Master Sword is back in our hands now and soon we will have the power to save our world. You cannot stop us."

Impa was taking in Zelda's words, trying desperately to understand the situation.

"The Master Sword belongs in Hyrule, as you do, Princess. You must listen to me, you must remember!"

"Stop it!" Zelda cried. "Enough lies!"

With lightning speed Zelda flew at Impa, but Impa was prepared. She had taught Zelda all she knew. Zelda had never once bested her, and Impa was confident in her victory. Soon the Princess would be under control and they could find some way to bring her back. They had to bring her back. The thought of losing her was almost too much to take.

Impa fought back, but it proved to be a much harder battle than she had expected. Zelda's moves were quicker than before. Her intuition was keener. She seemed to anticipate Impa's moves before she made them. Her sword slashes were made with greater strength and precision than ever before.

Quickly, an ominous feeling began to grow within Impa. All at once her fears had been brought to life.

She tried besting Zelda with the blade, but with no avail, so she resorted to her more subtle Sheika roots. She only needed to get close enough for just an instant.

This proved harder said than done, however. Zelda was moving unceasingly. Vanishing from where she stood Zelda appeared without warning beside Impa, coming at her with a flying kick. Impa countered it quickly by vanishing in midair and reappearing behind Zelda. As quickly as possible she reached out her hand just in time to grab hold of Zelda's wrist. It was all she needed.

Once in contact with Zelda, Impa's mind immediately assaulted the Princess's. She had to get inside, to see what was truly happening. Impa's immediate thought was that this was not Zelda's mind. The mind she was now attempting with great difficulty to penetrate was guarded and completely closed. Zelda had always protected her mind greatly, never letting too much out in the open. Impa knew that Zelda was a protective and somewhat shielded person, but this?

Within her mind Impa could sense another presence, something entirely separate from Zelda's being. This presence was overpowering, as though the mind she was in no longer belonged to Zelda at all.

A cry of anguish emanated from Zelda's lips. Her eyes slammed shut, her face contorting in pain. She screamed out as though she were being tortured.

Impa was relentless, though. Whatever it was that had shut Zelda away and taken over within her had to be penetrated, and ultimately cast out. This Impa knew instantly. And so despite Zelda's screams of agony, Impa continued to push her way into Zelda's very being.

"Leave us!" a voice from within Zelda suddenly shouted into Impa's subconscious.

Impa tightened her grip on Zelda's wrist, fighting only harder to break the barrier that had been cast around Zelda's mind. Zelda's body began to crumple; she fell to the ground, cries still streaming from her, tears of pain running down her cheeks.

"Stop!" she shrieked, "Leave me!"

"Leave us!" the voice shouted once more. A force seemed to hit Impa, knocking her back a few steps, but she refused to let go. Zelda was still inside somewhere… she could feel her. Scenes from Zelda's life began to flash in and out of focus all around her, coming out then quickly being concealed once more, as though being snatched away protectively from some invisible force.

"Zelda!" Impa cried. "Listen to me!"

"Leave me!" Zelda screamed, her free hand clutching her head. Her mind had gone suddenly dark. She could feel a strange presence, attacking her from within. Her head felt as though it would burst. She felt a great battle waging in her head- as though thousands of knives were stabbing her mind continuously, pounding against her skull unbearably.

"Leave us!" the voice shouted. Impa's grip was loosening drastically. Darkness was closing in around her, though fractured bits of Zelda's memory continued to flash before her.

Zelda shrieked once more. She could endure the suffering no longer. If it didn't stop her body would simply burst from the strain. Slowly her free hand made its way to her wrist where Impa was holding on.

"Leave us!" the voice shouted at Impa, hitting her like a wave, knocking her off balance and leaving her dizzy and disoriented.

"Leave me, now!" Zelda screeched, wrenching Impa's hand from her wrist and pushing Impa away. Impa, reeling from what she had seen, wobbled and toppled over as Zelda's power overcame her.

Zelda's body crumpled, her arms wrapping around herself as though for protection. She fell sharply to the ground, her entire body shaking, breathless and gasping painfully for air.

Impa stood, swaying on the spot. The power that had hit her had been of such incredible magnitude- like nothing she had ever felt. She was too horrified, however, by what she know knew to dwell on her physical pain.

Panting and trembling Zelda shot to her feet, looking slightly unsteady. She was gazing at Impa in anger- anger born of fear for this threatening, dangerous attacker that stood before her.

"Princess, what have you done?" Impa gasped finally.

Zelda did not reply. She seemed to have steadied herself and now she attacked with new fury. Impa was so dazed and disturbed by her newfound information she was thrown completely off guard. Unable to concentrate her moves became sloppy and erratic.

Zelda soon caught her with a blow to the side. Impa staggered slightly then vanished, reappearing nearby. She tried to go on the offensive but Zelda was too quick. Everything Impa hurled at her Zelda countered and Impa was finding it increasingly difficult to defend herself from Zelda's attacks.

A magic blast hit her on the back. Zelda caught her with a low kick, bringing her legs out from under her. The more she fought the more Impa realized she didn't have it in her to hurt Zelda, no matter what the circumstances. Even so, she thought, she didn't know whether she was strong enough. Zelda was wielding more power than Impa had ever felt in her.

It wasn't long before Impa, too, was thrust into the cage of light, beaten, bruised and shaken down to her core.

Once satisfied that they were contained, Zelda stood for a moment, gasping for air and shaking terribly. Finally she turned and ran through the crowd of soldiers, vanishing from view.

"Princess, no!" Impa screamed, lunging at the glowing wall between herself and Zelda only to be thrust backward onto the ground.

"Impa!" Ruto rushed to her side. "What's going on here? What's the matter with her?"

"She's using the Triforce," Impa sighed.

"What?" Nabooru gasped. She had finally come around, though she was holding her head in pain. "I thought that wasn't allowed. Only Ganondorf used his Triforce to give himself power. I thought that Link and Zelda were only to keep them safe! Now they've both violated that command?"

"Zelda isn't herself," Impa started.

"Well that's obvious!" Ruto replied cynically, sitting up and holding her head as well. Saria put a hand behind her back to steady her.

"I touched her," Impa continued, unruffled. "I saw into her mind. She is using the Triforce."

"That's not possible. She wouldn't," Ruto stammered.

Impa looked at her sternly. She turned and raised her arms. With all her power she tried to dispel the barrier that encased them. All she managed to do was cause the dome to grow in brightness. Though she strained and fought with all of her might she could not overwhelm Zelda's magic. Finally, in defeat, she fell to her knees, panting, all strength drained from her body.

"She's more powerful than anyone could imagine," she sighed between gasps of breath. "The only one strong enough to stop her is-" she stopped suddenly.

"Who?" Darunia pressed.

"Link," Impa finished. "_If_ he will fight her."

No one looked too heartened by that news.

"First Link, and now Zelda? Why would they do this?" Nabooru shook her head. "I can't understand it. They know the risk. Why would Link be so careless, and, I mean I simply can't believe that's our Zelda."

"It is her," Impa sighed.

"Why has she forgotten us?" Darunia asked.

"Yeah," Nabooru asked, her brow furrowed. "Sure they might forget what happened to them once we changed the past, but Zelda has known all of us on this path too. She knows Link, even if she can't remember what they once did together. I just don't understand!"

"It doesn't make any sense," Ruto shook her head.

"Yes, it does," Impa sighed, looking terribly distraught. "I taught her everything she knows. I know what is wrong with her… and it is my fault."

The Sages stared at her intently, no one speaking.

"I taught her how to do it… I never thought this would result from it," she spoke almost to herself, regret echoing in her voice. She turned back to the Sages. "I taught her the ways of the Sheika. I taught her to manipulate magic. I taught her to fight with the skill and precision of a finely tuned instrument. I taught her to control her mind, to create illusions, to manipulate memories, to erase memories. I gave her the skills to destroy herself, then I left her alone to do so." Impa was wracked with remorse. Frustration and sadness rang through her speech.

"What do you mean, Impa? You wouldn't do that?" Nabooru spoke out.

"I did! I knew she was unhappy. I knew she was lonely. I knew she was plagued by the memories of her past and I knew that she was beginning to forget. I couldn't see it though. It was right before my eyes and I couldn't see it.

"She began to forget as the paths of time crossed and our path was slowly erased by this new time. Her memories began fading. It happened to Link too, he admitted it to me. He has fought it, though. With all of his power he has fought to hold on. Zelda, on the other hand, fought it at first, but I believe as time went on she subconsciously began to enjoy her forgetfulness. Like a blind fool I taught her Sheika mind tricks. I don't think she ever realized what she was doing to herself, but I saw it clearly in her mind when I touched her. She began to lose sight of what the Triforce really is, as did Link. They are powerful magical weapons, more powerful than I believe anyone truly knows. To hold such power for so long… it is no wonder the call of the Triforce finally was heeded, by both of them.

"The call of the Triforce?" Saria queried.

"Ganondorf's Triforce, the Triforce of Power has been awakened now for a total of fourteen years, for we had lived the past seven years twice now. Imagine it- over a decade of the most powerful magical object ever created residing in your body.

"The Triforce was not meant to be three. It was meant to be one. The pieces call to one another. Link told us, remember, what the pieces did when they were drawn near to one another in Ganondorf's castle during the final battle. Link said that he could feel his Triforce resonating, coming to life within him- calling out to the other pieces.

"The Triforce came so very close to becoming whole once more, and then the pieces were torn from each other's presence once more. They did not rest though. They continued to call, and when it became apparent that they could not call one another, they began to call their protectors- Link and Zelda." Impa was speaking with a slightly glazed expression, and though these words were not her own. "At first they were ignored. Link and the Princess knew what was within them and kept the voices weak and at bay, but as their pasts began to fade the calls only grew louder. Unhampered by their holders the Triforce of Wisdom and the Triforce of Courage worked tirelessly to be awakened- to once more gain the power to reunite.

"Preying on their loneliness and sorrow, the Triforce pieces slowly began to awaken. It is too much power- too much power to keep bottled up within. No one can withstand it. Link and Zelda never stood a chance.

"And so, armed with the Triforce, Zelda began to systematically and selectively erase her own memory, or, the Triforce did it for her. They have become oddly protective of their hosts," Impa's voice grew quite and pensive, as though dwelling on these words, "very protective…." Her voice faded, her expression both worried and thoughtful.

"Impa!" Nabooru finally said loudly. "Don't go all Sheika on us over there! Tell us what happened!"

"Using Zelda's abilities the Triforce erased all memories of us," Impa finished quickly, her voice strong once more. "It erased all memories of Link, of her past and ultimately of Hyrule itself. They have created a new reality for themselves, an illusion only they can see."

"They?" Ruto's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"They are one," Impa replied in a foreboding voice, "The Triforce and the Princess, the Triforce and the Hero, just as it was with the Triforce and the Dark Lord."

Impa's voice faded ominously, and for a moment a tense silence reigned, until Darunia finally spoke.

"Why?" he questioned. "Why would the Triforce do such a thing to her? And why hasn't brother Link forgotten?"

"As I said before, she was miserable after she sent us back to this time. She sacrificed everything to save Hyrule and was left with only a life of misery as payment. I knew she was unhappy, yet I never did enough to help her. The Triforce has dulled the pain for her. All Link has is his memories of the past, and so he never wanted to let them go. He had to fight hard to keep them, but he has, for the most part." Impa's voice faded.

The only sound now was that of the battle raging around them. Impa stood still for a moment and then, without warning, threw herself at the barrier with all of her might, fighting to be set free.

"This is all my fault!" she screamed as she pounded on the solid wall of light.

"Pardon me, but most of this seems out of your control. How could you know this would happen?" Nabooru shot out.

Impa had no reply, but stared angrily down at the ground.

"If the closing of the path began erasing her memories, why haven't we forgotten too," Nabooru asked, still trying to make sense of the situation.

"We have spent much of our time in the Sacred Realm where time is inconsequential and our memories stayed well preserved," Impa's voice was now tense and agitated. "As I said, Link himself admitted to losing some of his memories, but he said he fought it. He kept his memories alive through his own will.

"Zelda let them go and in the end aided in their destruction. In her mind, this truly is her home and we are her enemies."

"Are you sure about all this?" Ruto asked skeptically.

"Completely," Impa replied emphatically. "I once delved into her conscious and created a new reality for her. I shut Zelda away and brought Sheik to life. Now she has done it to herself… it was her only defense. She has no memory of her past, so she doesn't understand the risk she is taking by wielding the Triforce as a weapon. She doesn't understand the dangerous line she is walking.

"I know her mind, Ruto. I know what the Triforce has done…" Impa sunk to the ground in defeat, her back against the barrier, "and there is nothing I can do to stop it."


	25. Chapter 25 The Seal is Broken

You're begging me to go, you're making me stay  
Why do you hurt me so bad?  
It would help me to know  
Do I stand in your way, or am I the best thing you've had?  
Believe me, believe me, I can't tell you why  
But I'm trapped by your love, and I'm chained to your side

We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield  
We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong  
Searching our hearts for so long, both of us knowing

Love is a battlefield

Pat Benetar "Love is a Battlefield"

Chapter 25

The Seal is Broken

"Marth!" Zelda fought her way through the crowds, trying to glimpse him through the chaos. "Marth!"

Now that the Sages had been subdued Marth's army seemed to be congregating in one spot. All fighting had seemed to cease, but every soldier was pushing and vying to get to a particular location.

Zelda had seen the man in green, 'Link', attack Marth. This had to be where the soldiers were fleeing.

"Let me through!" Zelda cried, pushing her way into the throng. With great effort she made her way forward. Yes, the soldiers seemed to be creating a circle around something, watching intently. Moving closer Zelda could make out two figures fighting. A little closer and she was sure, it was Marth and Link.

Both men had murderous looks in their eyes, their faces cold and venomous. The man in green had the upper hand at the moment. He was swinging his sword madly. Marth was blocking successfully, calm and collected though Link was attacking him with deadly ferocity.

His eyes showed that he was thinking- concentrating hard. He seemed to be biding his time, feeling out his opponent. Link, on the other hand, was slashing madly, trying desperately to hit Marth, and he seemed to be getting closer to attaining his goal with every second.

"Marth!" Zelda called out, fighting her way forward. Their blades were flashing and the fight was becoming brutal. She had to make it to him, before it was too late.

Suddenly the look in Marth's eye changed. Like a coiled spring he jumped into action. He no longer waited. He attacked with all of his fury.

Marth screamed in rage and tore into the fight, but Link could not be beaten easily. Link blocked effortlessly and countered Marth's attacks again and again. Once, in the fray, Link forsook his sword completely and his fist flew out of nowhere, hitting Marth in the face and knocking him back.

In his stunned state Marth barely noticed Link's sword driving towards him until it was too late.

With a gasp and a strangled cry Marth staggered forward, holding his arm. Link's blade had cut him, long and deep. Blood was flowing out profusely from the wound that ran from his elbow halfway to his shoulder. Now struggling to keep a hold of his sword he lunged forward.

Link might have been stronger than Marth, but Marth was quicker. Link was slashing wildly, rushing forward without thought. Marth dodged Link's next blow and took a moment to think out his next move. Link took a clumsy swing and Marth ducked, springing back up and taking a slash of his own. The blade grazed Link's forehead, making a thin cut just over Link's eyebrow.

Marth thought he had gained back the advantage, but Link turned like a bull ready to charge and plowed his way into Marth before he could even react. Link's shoulder hit Marth in the stomach and he was hurtled backward into a pillar; his breath swept from him. With a sudden feeling of suffocation Marth lurched backward, the Master Sword falling from his hands and landing on the ground between them.

Frantically, Marth fought his sickening dizziness and the pain in his stomach and lunged to recover his sword. Link's eyes flashed and he dove for it as well, but Marth was too fast. Marth's hand landed on the hilt of the sword, and Link's fist landed below Marth's eye. Marth fell backward, stunned and light headed. Link picked up the Master Sword in his left hand, transferring his spare blade to the right.

For a moment Marth's world went black. His head spun and pain shot through him. He could feel blood pulsing to his eye and a warm wetness running down his face. When he opened his eyes it was to see Link rushing at him once more- and Marth now had no weapon.

Hastily wiping the blood from his eye Marth struggled to unsheathe his own sword. His soldiers had grown restless now, and many of them started forward to protect their Prince.

"No!" Marth shouted. "He's mine!"

Link leapt into the air, both swords blazing. Marth barely had time to block, and staggered backward, trying to keep his feet. Link was relentless, striking over and over, Marth practically fleeing backwards to keep from being caught by one of the two blades.

Struggling to compose himself, Marth's sword, the Falchion Blade, came to life. With every swipe and every blow the sword began to glow brighter and brighter, waves of energy blasting from its tip. Link dodged a particularly deadly blow, but the blast hit a pillar behind him. The pillar shattered it into a cloud of rock and dust which began to rain down. Link dove out of the way of the fallout, loosing his focus momentarily and Marth struck.

Link barely had time to block, but his wrath could not be subdued. His swords locked with Marth's, and Marth was forced to retreat once more.

No matter how quickly Marth blocked Link stayed one step ahead. Marth took one more step backward and felt his back hit hard rock. Link caught Marth's blade and pushed him back even further, pinning him to the dilapidated and crumbling wall of stone. Link pressed down on Marth's blade. The wound on Marth's arm opened even more under the strain. He winced in pain, gritting his teeth, unable to move his throbbing arm. He was caught, nowhere to go.

Link stared down at him, loathing etched into every line of his face. He pressed on Marth's blade with such force that Marth's feet started to leave the ground.

"He's mine!" Marth cried out as the soldiers grew restless again. Zelda broke through the crowd, eyes gaping at the scene of horror before her. Marth was in danger. Link was going to kill him!

"No!" Link growled. "You're mine!" He let Marth go and the Master Sword swung high and wide.

"NO!" with a strangled scream Zelda vanished and rematerialized between Link and Marth. Her arms flew outward and a glowing shield of light shot out in front of her. Link's sword hit the barrier before he could stop it.

There was a flash of light, but the barrier held. Link's entire body shuddered from the force of the blow. It was like hitting solid rock. His eyes went dark for a moment, and he staggered to keep his feet.

At the sight of her Link's eyes widened. He looked suddenly terrified and stumbled backwards.

Zelda held her blade high, poised to strike. "You will not touch him!" she cried. Behind her Marth's body slid to the ground, holding his bleeding arm, looking stunned.

"Zelda!" Link stammered, stepping towards her.

"Stay away from him!" Zelda warned, striking at him. Link blocked just in time.

"Zelda, it's me!" Link cried, walking forward again. Zelda attacked once more, and Link was forced to block. "It's me, Link! Don't you know who I am?"

"I know who you are!" sudden rage had filled her and she attacked relentlessly now. "Marth told me all about you! You're the one who stole the Triforce of Courage! You took the Master Sword from Aritia! It is your fault we have been unable to protect our Kingdom! You have brought this doom upon us! And now you try to kill our Prince and steal the Master Sword once more!" She was attacking furiously, Link blocking every swipe, being pushed backwards.

"He's a liar!" Link shouted. He was suddenly angry, fighting back with more vigor, not only blocking but attacking slightly as well. "He's lied to you! The Triforce belongs in Hyrule! The Master Sword belongs in Hyrule! You belong in Hyrule!"

"Stop it! Marth is not a liar!" Zelda replied, her voice defensive, frightened. "He would never lie to me!"

"Zelda, please!" Link begged.

"Enough!" Zelda shouted. She couldn't lose Marth now. Marth was all she had. "Enough!"

Behind her Marth was getting to his feet.

Growling, Link lunged around Zelda, trying to get to Marth, but Zelda jumped in his way, locking blades with him, pressing back on him. "NO!" she shrieked.

Zelda pressed against his sword harder and harder. Link held his ground, but would not use his full force. Then he glanced Marth again, and all at once he lost control and pushed back with all of his might. Zelda's small body went flying, landing on the ground with a thump. Shaking her head, she sat up- her icy glare falling upon Link. Her hand raised slowly to her face, wiping blood from a cut on her lip.

Link's sword clattered to the ground, his hands shaking.

"What have I done…" he whispered.

He had hurt her.

He had hurt her- the one person he had sworn to protect with his life. He looked into her eyes. They were full of fear and yet utterly determined. He knew those eyes. This was Zelda. He loved her more than life itself. He would die for her in an instant.

He would not hurt her ever again.

As she got to her feet she waved her arms and a wave of blue light shot from her hands, hitting him hard. He toppled to the ground and rolled over once or twice. Her power was unbelievable. As he tried to get to his feet he winced in pain.

"Pick up your weapon," she said softly, her arms raised in attack mode, breathing sharply.

"No," Link shook his head.

"I will not fight an unarmed man," she replied with a shake of her head.

"I will not fight you," Link replied firmly.

"You surrender, then?"

"I will not hurt you, Zelda," Link said, his voice filled with desperation.

Without a word she sent another blast toward him. He hit the ground and couldn't get back up. Though she had not hurt him, she had bound him. Both his ankles and his wrists were bound tightly together with shackles composed of the same light-like substance as the dome the Sages were contained in.

Holding his bleeding arm with care Marth marched over to Link's fallen form and pulled him into a kneeling position. It was then that Roy and Elice appeared on the edge of the crowd, looking completely stunned at the scene before them.

"Marth, no!" Elice shrieked, rushing forward, but Roy caught her arm and held her back.

"It is over, Link," Marth spoke in a low voice. "You have lost. I have Zelda, I have the Master Sword and now I have you. Give me your Triforce."

"No," Link replied, shaking with fury once more.

"I said, give me your Triforce!"

Link made no response and Marth punched him hard across the face. Zelda watched in horror and from the outside edge of the crowd Elice shrieked once more. Blood trickled out of Link's nose as Marth pulled him back into a sitting position.

"Marth, stop it," Zelda said softly, in almost a hollow voice. Marth's brutality was a completely unexpected and she could not stand by it. "He's unarmed and bound. You can't do this!"

Marth ignored her. "Give it to me!" he shouted, grabbing Link by his hair and forcing his face to look upwards.

Link glared up at Math with complete and utter hatred. "You fool. I tried to tell you this before. I can't give it you. You'll have to kill me for it. It isn't mine to give. I couldn't give it to you if I wanted to, and believe me, you would have to kill me anyway. I would be dead before I would see the Triforce in the hands of a savage, treacherous demon like you!"

Shaking with rage, Marth screamed in Link's face, "Give it to me!"

"I would rather die!" Link screamed back wildly.

Marth seemed momentarily stricken. Link looked utterly sincere. He had not anticipated this.

Marth backed a few steps away. More than anything his face showed fear.

"Kill me," Link said, his eyes mocking Marth, sneering at him almost daringly, "but it won't do you any good. Even if you get mine you will not have the power you want," he continued.

"I want only the power to save my people!"

"How far will you go? Will you kill her too?"

At this Marth rushed forward once more, grabbing Link by the collar. "She will not be harmed!" Marth shouted, almost insanely.

"And what of the third piece? It is lost! You cannot have what you are seeking!"

"No, my plan will proceed. I know more of the Triforce than you could possibly know. After all, I learned from the best. Zelda!" he called.

Zelda was watching from a ways back, a frightened look on her face. At Marth's beckoning she slowly approached.

"Open the seal," Marth commanded.

Zelda stood shaking and silent, her eyes wide and terrified.

"Marth, no!" Elice cried, tears flowing now. She struggled frantically, but Roy held her tight, his face grim.

"Zelda, open the seal!" Marth said once more.

Zelda remained silent but nodded.

It took Link a moment to realize what was happening, but once he did madness seemed to overtake him.

"Zelda, no!" he screamed, writhing in his glowing shackles. "You can't! He'll be set free! Stop it! You can't do this! Zelda!"

Marth turned to Link once more. "Shut up!" he shouted.

"I can't do this," Zelda felt herself whispering. She felt her arms rising as though pulled by invisible strings. She fought her body to stop, but against her will a ball of light began to glow between her raised hands.

"NO!" she shouted at herself. "NO!" But her body would not obey.

"Yes!" a voice screamed inside of her. "It is the only way!"

Tears blurred her eyes, but she could not stop herself.

"ZELDA, NO!" Link bellowed, but it was too late.

The ball of light in her hands exploded, washing over the army and fading into the setting sun.

Silence fell.

For an instant Link hoped that maybe nothing would happen- but his hopes were soon dashed. The ground began to shake, ever so slightly- a faint rumble in the distance.

"This is it, Link," Marth spoke. "Ganondorf will be released. It is hopeless. Now, give me your Triforce!"

"Are you insane!" Link yelled back from his position of kneeling on the ground.

"Once he appears I will destroy him and the Triforce of Power will be mine!"

"Ganondorf cannot be defeated by you!" Link yelled incredulously. "He will kill you and your people! You have doomed us all!"

"We don't have time for this!" Alan stepped suddenly out of the crowd, looking down on Link with disgust. "Hardin's Army is coming. They are almost upon us!"

Marth looked shocked, as though he had forgotten they were on the brink of war. "Form ranks!" He shouted. "Line up, now!"

Immediately his men leapt into action, forming ranks behind them. As the crowds parted Zelda could see it: an army marching towards them just appearing over the horizon, extending so far on either side it was almost impossible to see it from end to end. Bathed in the red light of sunset the opposing army took on an imposing and threatening gleam, their rhythmic marching adding to the doom of the already rumbling ground and sky above.

With the army now lined up Impa and the Sages had a clear view of Link and the entire situation from their prison.

"Impa!" Saria gasped. "Look!" her trembling finger pointed at Link's bound figure.

"Get it from him!" Alan shouted to Marth. "We are out of time!"

"I'm handling this!" Marth retorted. "GIVE ME THE TRIFORCE!" He pointed his sword at Link's face, the blade inches away.

Zelda felt a cold shiver run down her spine. How had this happened? How had it come to this? Suddenly she felt a lurch from within. Looking over she saw that one of the women trapped in her dome of light was casting some sort of spell. She was trying to break free.

The dome flickered slightly. "Keep going, Impa!" Nabooru cheered desperately. "It's working! Keep at it!"

Impa's arms were raised, her face red with concentration. New determination had overtaken her. Power she did not know she possessed flowed freely from her. Though it drained her to the point of exhaustion, though she felt that at any moment she would collapse, though her body was shaking from the effort- the dome was weakening.

Zelda stretched out her arms to the dome, and the light grew brighter, her spell strengthening. Impa only doubled her efforts. It became a battle of wills. Impa fought to dispel the barrier and Zelda fought to keep it up.

"Kill him!" Alan shouted. "If he won't give it up, kill him!"

Link began to struggle. Yelling and thrashing he fought his bonds. The symbol of the Triforce on the back of his hand began to glow brighter and his light-like bonds started to weaken.

Slowly Marth drew his sword.

"Marth, no!" Elice shrieked. This time Roy let her go. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe Marth would do this. "Stop this!" Elice cried, rushing to her brother's side, Roy right behind her.

Link began struggling with new intensity, but Alan wouldn't have it.

"Lay still, filth!" Alan commanded, and kicked Link in the stomach. He crumpled, gasping for breath.

Zelda looked at Link's writhing figure and felt as though she had been kicked in the stomach as well. Though she continued to pour her efforts into containing the Sages, inside she was screaming.

Why, though? This was the man who had doomed Aritia. He was a thief, a liar.

So why did her heart break to see him in such pain?

"Zelda!" Link spoke, softly calling her, his voice no longer angry, but terribly, terribly sad.

At the sound of his voice Zelda's felt a cold chill sweep over her, and she looked at him.

Who was he? His eyes bored into her, those eyes of deep blue. They seemed somehow familiar.

"Zelda!" the cry came from the tiny girl in green trapped in her dome. Zelda glanced at the girl only momentarily. Their eyes locked and Zelda felt suddenly ashamed. She couldn't look her in the eye. She couldn't face her sorrow.

Marth stepped towards Link, his sword rising, and the rumbling in the ground grew. The sky seemed to tremble. Overhead clouds had begun to gather.

"Kill him!" Alan shouted.

"Marth!" Elice was nearly there now. "Marth, don't do this!"

"I have to!" Marth shouted. Elice stopped dead just feet from her brother. Roy stood beside her, his sword drawn, confusion in his eyes.

Zelda stood trembling, trying to uphold her magic when inside she simply wanted to give up. She wanted to let go, but her body wouldn't let her.

And still the one called Link looked at her. A tear ran down her cheek- a tear for him.

"Marth, think about what you're doing!" Roy said, his voice riddled with disbelief. "It doesn't have to be this way!

"Don't do this!" Elice sobbed.

"I have to!" Marth repeated desperately. "I don't have a choice!" his voice cracked, becoming low and full of pain. "It doesn't matter now, Elice. Don't you see? It's too late for me. It doesn't matter what I do! I can never be clean again." His face was torn in agony, but he took a step forward. "I can never be clean again!" he shouted manically, his heart seeming to break as he said it.

A muffled shriek echoed from the dome. Saria's tear stained face was staring at the scene in horror. Darunia was pounding on the dome with all of his might. Nabooru was shouting and cursing and Ruto was trying to steady Impa who was still fighting to dispel the barrier.

Zelda hung on. Her mind screamed at her to let go. She couldn't get those eyes from her mind. Link… he had called him Link. Her body ached and her head throbbed, tears streaming from her eyes. She wanted to open her mouth- to cry out, to stop this, but she could not. Her arms were frozen in position, outstretched and upholding the barrier. She tried to bring them down, but they would not budge. It was as though her body was made of stone, stuck in place, immovable.

She was a slave to the power she possessed. No longer was she wielding it. It was wielding her.

Above them the billowing gray clouds had begun to swirl in the gathering darkness of the firmament. Thunder rumbled. The ground shuttered. The sound of marching footsteps drew nearer, like an approaching storm. On the horizon a bolt of lighting struck- lightning as black as the night sky.

Marth raised his sword.

Link looked up at Marth's towering figure. He didn't struggle anymore. He kneeled before his former friend, beaten and shattered- prepared to die. His eyes fell once more on Zelda, his love. She was white as a ghost, trembling with horror struck eyes that seemed to look just as deeply back at him.

She was beautiful even now.

"There is always a choice!" Elice screamed to her brother in desperation. Afraid to come any closer she stood just feet away, her arms outstretched, her face pleading. "This isn't you, Marth! You aren't a murderer! YOU DO HAVE A CHOICE!" Her tremulous cry echoed through the silence.

Marth looked thunderstruck. His sister's words rung in his ears, and suddenly he could heard another voice, echoing in his memory, clear and strong.

"_Yes, sometimes sacrifices must be made, but you cannot choose who to sacrifice. Who are you to make such a decision?"_

Marth was frozen in place, unable to move, barely able to breathe.

"_You are not a coward, and you aren't a heartless, selfish person," _Zelda's words from seemingly so long ago had risen in volume and power. _"Who are you to make such a decision?"_

Slowly, his face still dazed, Marth looked at Zelda. She was crying. He had never seen such an image of sorrow.

Marth looked away from her, back at Link. His heart was pounding. His arms were shaking. He gripped his sword tighter.

His arm lowered slightly, staring at his sister. She looked into his eyes, silently pleading. For a moment Elice thought she had stopped him, that she had gotten through.

Then Marth's sword swung up once more, quickly and sharply.

Link closed his eyes and hung his head so low it nearly touched the ground, exposing the back of his neck, waiting for the blow. "I am the Hero of Time," the words escaped his lips without thought, loudly and clearly. "You must know that I will fight for you, Princess Zelda, no matter where or when or how I must… I will fight for you." His words hit Zelda with such force she thought she might collapse from the blow.

Her heart ceased to beat. Breath escaped her. Memories flooded her mind, and she pulled them closer, drinking them in.

She knew that voice. She knew him! Link… Link!

"I will die for you," Link whispered, but Zelda could hear it as clearly as if he had shouted in her ear. "I love you."

"Link," she whispered, blinking tears from her eyes.

"LINK!" She could see him- her Link. He had believed her when no one else would. He had risked all to help her save the Triforce from Ganondorf, the King of Darkness. Link had risked his life for her. She could see the battle, see Link's struggle to save her.

Once again her heart was torn as she watched herself, as if in a dream, sending him back home- not sure if she would ever see him again.

But she had. Link had come for her. He had stood beside her as they returned back home to ridicule and derision. He had endured so much. She could see his pain as he lived a life of aimless wandering: isolated and exiled.

How she had loved him… every feeling she had ever had for him flowed back into her as she relived her entire life in an instant.

It had nearly killed her when he had left her… but that didn't matter now. He was back. He was here, now.

He was in danger, and she would save him.

A veil of darkness seemed to lift from her eyes. She could see for the first time.

"LINK, NO!" the cry escaped her lips, tearing through the twilight, echoing through the silence. It was a chilling scream, a scream of utter desperation. With a cry she fought against her body, taking back control. She would no longer be a statue. She forced her arms to move.

Marth's sword came down in one swift stroke.

Time seemed to slow as every eye watched the blade falling closer and closer.

Instead of completing the swing the blade flew from his hand, fell and landed in the ground at his side at the very instant that Zelda's arms flew inward, letting go of the seal.

"I can't do it!" Marth panted, sinking to his knees, but his voice was silenced as the light barriers shattered like glass. The bonds that held Link seemed to burst, exploding outward with a wave of power that sent Marth, Roy, Elice and Alan flying. Link's body lurched and then, as the light moved on, he fell back to the ground.

The dome exploded and the wave of magic spread out over them, knocking everyone to the ground. Soldiers toppled like rag dolls. The Sages were thrust to the ground with powerful force.

With a rush the power exited Zelda's weary body and she faltered, her body crumpling.

Zelda felt as though her head had been smashed with a rock. She lay on the ground, feeling sick. Her body felt shattered, as though she would never move again.

She lifted her head with great effort. Link was there. Link! Her heart had never felt so light. He was here!

"Kill him!" Alan was getting to his feet, unsteady on the ever shaking ground.

"No!" Marth replied coldly, rising to his feet he pulled his sword's blade from the earth.

"You are the Prince," Alan retorted. "You must kill him."

"I will not!" Marth replied fervently, then his voice dropped, but somehow sounded stronger. "I cannot."

"Coward! If you will not save Aritia," Alan bellowed madly, unsheathing his sword, "then I will!"

Link could feel Alan approaching. He had to defend himself. He rolled onto his back, and tried to stagger to his feet, but Alan was already upon him, sword raised. With a cry Alan's blade swiped, heading straight for Link's neck.

Marth rushed forward, but Alan was too close. Elice jumped to her feet and screamed. Roy tried to get there in time, but he had fallen too far from them.

There was no time. Alan's blade flashed.

"NO!" Zelda screamed, this time filled with rage. Once more she shot a beam of magic from her hands. It caught Alan in the stomach and his body flew backward into the rock wall with such force that some of the bricks cracked. With a crash of metal armor on stone his body slipped to the ground, stone and dust and debris raining down upon him.

In an instant Zelda was on her feet. Link lay on the ground only feet away. His eyes were wide, his breathing heavy, still shaken and not certain of what was to come next.

"Zelda!" Marth jumped in front of her, placing himself between her and Link. "Zelda, please-"

"You!" Zelda burst, her eyes flaming. "You lied to me!" she spoke with quiet, trembling fury.

"No-" Marth stammered helplessly. He grabbed her hand but she pulled it away.

"Do not touch me!" she shouted.

"Zelda-"

"Don't you dare touch me! You used me to further your own ends! You made me think you cared! And like a fool I believed you! You took me in, you spun your web around me and left me to hang! I thought you- and the whole time- the entire time all you really cared about was- all you really wanted was-" she cut off, unable to go on.

"I do care for you! Please, listen to me!" Zelda glared at him and tried to bypass him but he stepped in her way. "I can explain, please!" he cried. She once again tried to sidestep him, but he caught her wrist.

Zelda's fist balled and her arm flew back and she turned on him with deadly fury. Her fist shot out and hit him in the face. Marth instantly released Zelda's wrist, flew backward and hit the ground. He lay still, dazed upon the ground.

Breathing in short, infuriated gasps Zelda turned her back on him, her eyes falling on Link who was sitting on the ground before her, his back against a crumbling pillar, staring at her in disbelief.

She stepped forward slowly. Link gazed up at her as though she were something from a dream. Her golden hair danced on the breeze. Her blue eyes shimmered in the twilight.

She moved so gracefully. She was as beautiful as ever. He loved her, now more than ever before.

Instantly Zelda fell upon him, as though her legs could no longer hold her up. Her arms wrapped around his neck. She buried her face in his chest and sobbed.

"Link," she whispered over and over. If felt so good to say his name. She held onto him, afraid to let go.

Link couldn't move. He was so stunned- so overwhelmed at all that had just happened that he couldn't move. All he could do was sit in silent shock, reveling in the feeling of Zelda's head against his chest.

Slowly he raised his hand, convinced he was in a dream. This couldn't be real- it simply couldn't. Hesitantly he put his hand on her head, stroking her hair tentatively. After a moment his hand slowly began to fall towards her face, as though making sure she was real. At his touch her eyes opened, glistening with tears. His fingers caressed her cheek, entranced.

"You came," she whispered in loving awe.

"I will always come for you," Link replied in a hushed voice.

A smile mixed with joy and grief graced Zelda's face. She wrapped her arms around his waist, wanting to stay close.

Link couldn't speak. He had no words for this moment. He had dreamed of it for so long…. She was so close now: just inches away. Without a word he slowly closed his eyes, moving his face towards hers almost timidly.

Her eyes started to close, her heart beating against her chest. Their lips drew near- and then the earth gave a violent lurch.

Both Zelda and Link's eyes flew open, released instantly from their trance. Zelda looked out onto the horizon and could see a strange shimmering, as though the earth was trembling. The wave seemed to be moving closer to them, like a great rushing wind it was sweeping in, closer and closer.

Not far off Hardin's army seemed to shiver. The wind rushed over them, and soldiers toppled to the ground. The wave rolled on, and the ground beneath Zelda and Link began to thunder and pitch. Link wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"What's happening?" Link called over the now deafening rumbling.

"The Gate of Time is closing!" she gasped suddenly.

Link had completely forgotten what day it was. The seven years had passed. It had been on this day, at this time when he had once fought and sealed Ganondorf into the void between dimensions. The paths of time had finally ceased to overlap. It was over. Time had been rewritten.

Zelda now began to tremble, not from the shaking of the earth around her, but from fear of what she had done: of what was going to happen. The Temple of Time was sealing this new path into place: a path where Ganondorf was no longer sealed away.

"Link- he'll be free!" Zelda shouted in horror. "I opened the seal!"

"What?" Link shouted over the roaring of the wind.

Zelda did not reply. Another fear was gripping her: fear of what would become of Link and herself, now that time had been changed permanently. They now had truly never fought Ganondorf together. She was not willing to give up the memories she had only just regained.

She could feel the wave growing closer: beginning to wash over her. Once more her body and the world around her began to shake so violently she thought she might just be dashed to pieces. She shut her eyes tight and held onto Link even tighter.

"Please don't let me forget him again," she pleaded silently. "I don't want to forget."

Link's grip around her strengthened in response to the great rushing and rumbling that had engulfed them. Once more Zelda relived her life in an instant. It was all there: every moment. Link was there- and she held onto him. No matter what thought rushed through her mind, no matter what memory billowed around her she held onto Link and she refused to let go.

As suddenly as it had come the great wave passed over them. The rumbling grew dimmer: and shaking began to subside. At last Zelda opened her eyes- and there was Link. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. She knew him- every line on his face, the clear blue light in his eyes, the strength in his arms. She knew him.

She would never forget him again.

She reached out her hand to touch his face, and at that moment an unearthly sound rent the sky. Terrible and bone chilling, it echoed from the gathering of black clouds that was billowing and swirling above their heads: the sound of maniac laughter. It boomed down upon them, low and menacing, causing the ground to shake even more violently.

Link leapt to his feet, holding Zelda's hand and pulling her up as well. She stood beside him, but he pushed her back, standing in front of her protectively. He thrust his shield in front of him, drawing his sword, his eyes searching the sky warily.

All around them soldiers were getting to their feet, their eyes turned upward, apprehensively searching for the source of the oddly threatening laughter.

Roy stood uneasily, helping Elice up after him. She stood beside him, her expression frightened. Tentatively, Roy took her hand, expecting her to pull away, but she did not.

Marth staggered to his feet and retrieved his sword from the ground. His eyes spotted Zelda standing with Link and he suddenly felt that his legs might not hold him up after all.

The laughter was growing louder now- rising to such intensity that it was nearly deafening.

A bolt of black lighting shot out of the swelling, churning mass of clouds above. It hit the ground with a tremendous CRASH. Soldiers went flying. Electricity filled the air. Tension, thick and palpable, was now all around them.

In the distance Hardin's approaching army seemed to have stopped. Even from afar it was clear that his soldiers were apprehensive about what they were marching into.

Another bolt of lighting: the ground lurched so fiercely that Zelda nearly lost her footing, but Link steadied her.

"He's broken through," Zelda whispered in a horrified undertone.

"What?" Link asked, still gazing upward tensely.

"Ganondorf…" Zelda breathed. "What have I done?"

Link turned to her suddenly, opened his mouth to speak- but was cut short. At that moment the black sky seemed to shatter. A bolt of lighting erupted from the depths of the clouds hitting the ground with such force that it looked as though a bomb had gone off. A massive crater opened in the ground. Dirt and dust and rocks flew into the air with incredible velocity.

The rumbling seemed to shake Zelda to her very core. She, Link and everyone else faltered and fell to the ground. Dust rained down on her like a heavy downpour from the heavens.

For a moment she could see nothing but Link's vague form beside her in the dust cloud. The laughter was now so loud, so clear and so malicious that she felt rooted in place. She could remember that laughter now. She knew the cruelty that lay beneath it. She knew the evil that had just been reawakened.

Then the dust began to settle. Through the gloom Zelda could see it- a figure, massive and imposing, emerging from the crater. Clad in black from head to foot he took great pounding strides. Power and malice radiated from his every move.

The air was now clear, and every eye looked upon the towering man, standing amidst the chaos and wreckage: laughing. Ganondorf, the King of Darkness, had returned.


	26. Chapter 26 We Both Fall Apart

We were drawn from the weeds  
We were brave like soldiers  
Falling down under the pale moonlight  
You were holding to me  
Like a someone broken  
And I couldn't tell you but I'm telling you now

Now it's cold and we're scared  
And we've both been shaken  
Look at us  
This doesn't need to be the end

Just let me hold you while you're falling apart  
Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down

I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me  
Forever it's you  
Forever in me

Rob Thomas "Ever the Same"

Chapter 26

We Both Fall Apart

"They're falling apart, Sire," the soldier held a spyglass to his eye, peering into the distance towards Marth's army. "They can't even hold ranks! They're fighting amongst themselves. Marth himself is engaged in a squabble."

Hardin sat atop his massive stallion, sneering and giving a short barking laugh. "What did I tell you? Aritia is crumbling on its own. We're simply here to see that it happens sooner rather than later. Cornelius was a pitiful ruler at best, but his son isn't worthy to wipe the mud from my boots." This comment elicited a wave of rough laughter from the soldiers surrounding Hardin.

The setting sun had left the world blazing in shades of orange and red: menacing and foreboding. Hardin's men had been marching for days and had been waiting weeks, even months for this moment. They wanted to attack- to destroy Aritia once and for all: to be done with it and finally return home.

They had waited so long. It had been months ago that they had invaded Aritia, and even then it was clear that their victory was inevitable. There had even been a month long stretch when they had been almost certain that Marth, Aritia's foolhardy young prince had been killed in battle. Even then, however, Hardin had forced them to hold back: bide their time, build up their army, and wait until the moment was right. They had pushed every last Aritian further and further into the interior, finally driving them all to the castle.

This was it. They had no where to go. They were outnumbered. They were under equipped. They were helpless. Compared to Hardin's forces, there was simply no possibility that Aritia would survive. Soon, they would all be dead. They simply awaited their Master's command.

"Sire, shall we move now?" The captain inquired.

"Not yet," Hardin replied. Hardin looked every bit like royalty. He had a broad chin and thick dark eyebrows over his olive skin. He was not particularly large, but neither was he small. No bulk was in his chest, no large muscles in his arms. Heavy labor was obviously not a part of his life.

He was a thinker, a master of strategy: not a warrior. His eyes were dark and showed his shrewdness, his coldness, his cunning. His voice was as oily and smooth as his skin. He carried himself with dignity, poise, even arrogance. A kingly air surrounded him. He spoke with precision, with absoluteness. When he spoke, his men obeyed.

"Wait a moment more. When the time is right, we will move. Aritia will fall. I did not get the honor of personally dethroning Cornelius, but I am looking forward to meeting his son with great anticipation."

A small titter rang through the crowd as malevolent glances were cast from soldier to soldier.

"A new empire will rise this day," Hardin proclaimed, his voice growing lower and more sinister with every word. "Aritia will be nothing more but a memory. Marth will die, by my hand. He will suffer and he will die… but we must not be hasty," he added in a silky smooth voice laced in poison.

And so they sat. Across the plains they could see a great commotion stirring in Marth's army.

"Marth is down, Sire!" the captain proclaimed, gazing through his spyglass once more. "They aren't even paying attention anymore. They're sitting ducks!"

"Leave none alive!" Hardin shouted suddenly. "We will burn their castle to the ground! Destroy everything in your path! Not a single brick will be left standing! Kill them all!" he bellowed madly, raising his sword above his head it flashed, burning with a red light. "Move out."

The officers around him exchanged triumphant grins. Hardin spurred his horse and set off across the field, followed immediately by the rest of his company. They walked slowly at first, but soon Hardin was moving at a trot, and then all at once he kicked his horse and his entire army was charging at breakneck speed, growing closer with every moment to Marth's army.

"Get behind me!" Link commanded, pushing Zelda back and stepping in front of her. Ganondorf was still filling the air with his grating laughter.

"I always knew I would be freed one day," he boomed, stepping up out of the crater, a twisted smile on his face, his black eyes shining maliciously, "but I never thought that it would happen like this!" With every thundering stomp he was growing closer to them. The smile on his face was slowly becoming a sneer. His features were contorting, giving him a hungry, threatening look.

"I really must thank you, Princess!" he thundered, now full of searing sarcasm. He was very close now, and Zelda slowly drew her sword, her heart beating painfully in her throat. This only brought further cruel laughter from Ganondorf as he too raised his sword: his massive black weapon that was over four feet long and incredibly thick with a sharp, jagged edge that was stained with blood.

"Not only have you set me free, you have led me to the very person I most wanted to see! And now," he bellowed, his eyes fixing on Link, loathing beyond measure filling him, "YOU DIE!"

At that moment Hardin's army came upon them and chaos broke loose.

Suddenly the world had gone mad. Deafening screams rent the air. Hardin's men were ruthless, taking out as many soldiers as possible while pushing forward to the castle.

"Fire!" a voice rang out and a stream of flaming arrows filled the sky. Zelda looked up in horror as the castle was bombarded. "Fire!" the call rang out once more.

Ganondorf looked around at the madness that surrounded him with indifference. He had one target and one alone. He leapt at Link, eyes blazing, a cry of rage exploding from him. Link braced himself, gripped his sword, and waited, but the Sages leapt in the way.

Impa's sword caught Ganondorf's and diverted its blow. Ganondorf stumbled backward, unprepared for this interference, but his shock wore off very quickly. When Nabooru and Impa rushed at him, swords blazing, he was ready.

Nabooru came at him on the left, and Ganondorf's sword flashed. The power of his blow shattered Nabooru's sword and she was sent flying to the ground. Impa came at him on the right and he diverted her blow just as easily. When the two of them staggered to their feet and rushed at him in unison he swung his blade once more and a wave of black energy shot from it, hitting them both. Nabooru screamed and Impa groaned and the two of them slammed back against the earth, skin singed, unmoving.

With a great bellow of rage Darunia rushed at Ganondorf, but Ganondorf simply stretched out his hand and a stream of black lightning flew from his fingers. It hit Darunia and at first it appeared as though it would have no effect, but even Darunia's thick skin was no match for Ganondorf's evil. He held his ground for a moment, but he too was finally sent backward. His massive body hit a nearby rock wall and it crumbled into bits. Even then it looked as though he may have been able to withstand it, but then one of the larger falling chunks of rock landed with a sickening CRACK on his relatively soft skull. Darunia took a few staggering steps and then fell to the ground, causing a small earthquake.

Ganondorf turned back to Link, only to find Ruto and Saria still shielding him. Ganondorf laughed once more, wicked amusement gleaming in his eye. Ruto knew she was basically defenseless against such an enemy, but that did not stop her. She ran at him, blades flashing, but he stretched out his hand and with a blaze of black lightning he shot her out of the way.

"Stay away from him!" Saria shrieked, throwing herself in front of Link. Link rushed to her aide, but he was not quick enough. Ganondorf turned on her brutally, stretching out his arms once more.

Bravely, she stood her ground. She had no weapon. All she could do was summon her remaining power as a Sage and create a feeble shield around herself as Ganondorf's blast flew at her, and she refused to be moved.

Zelda flew into action, vanishing and bursting back into view right beside Saria. Just as Ganondorf's attack was about to hit her Zelda threw her arms around Saria, a bright shield materializing around them both. The beam of black light hit with incredible force and Zelda and Saria were knocked off their feet. Zelda kept a hold of Saria's tiny body, softening the blow as they hit the ground.

Zelda lay motionless for a moment in shock.

"I will kill you all later!" she heard Ganondorf hiss. "Right now, all I want is him!"

"Zelda?" Saria was smiling weakly at the princess, grateful, hopeful and bewildered all at once.

"It's all right, Saria," Zelda replied, staggering to her feet. "I'm all right now."

Saria just smiled, relief washing over her. Zelda had no time to rest, however. She looked around at Ganondorf who was hurtling himself at Link, his eyes on fire, his face twisted and grotesque.

Link gritted his teeth and awaited the blow, the Master Sword clutched in his hand.

Ganondorf and Link locked blades: instantly in furious battle. Ganondorf's swipes were powerful enough to take out a brick wall, and Link was flying and leaping with lightning speed and deadly precision.

Suddenly this all seemed so familiar to Zelda. A horrible, terrifying sense of déjà vu overcame her. Ganondorf was out for blood. He would not rest until Link was dead, and the very thought was nearly crippling to her. She couldn't let him die- not like this, not because of her.

A strangled cry escaped her lips as she once more disappeared and instantly rematerialized, this time in between Link and the Dark King.

"NO!" she screamed, her arms thrusting out in front of her, a ball of golden light materializing and the bursting out of her fingertips. The light thrust out and blocked Ganondorf's attack, but he was undeterred. He threw himself at Link, but Zelda would not be moved from her position before him. She was determined to protect him. Her arms unfurled and a shield of blue light burst around herself and Link, completely enclosing them like a massive, shimmering crystal.

Ganondorf lunged at her, sword blazing. His massive, black blade hit the shield that surrounded Link and herself. As the sword hit the shield sparks flew and the power of the blow made Zelda shake as though the sword had hit her. She cried out, but would not relent.

"ZELDA!" Link bellowed. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

"NO!" she screamed back. "NO!"

Blow after blow came from Ganondorf. With every hit to her force field Zelda cried out as her very life was drained from her with the effort of keeping Ganondorf at bay. Soon she was gasping for breath, her body trembling uncontrollably, barely able to keep her feet. She swayed slightly, her eyes taking on an odd, glazed look- but still she stood between them, her arms outstretched, unwilling to move.

"ZELDA!" Link cried in desperation. He grabbed her shoulders and tried to push her out of the way, but it was as if were made of stone; her feet bolted to the ground. She was completely immovable.

"If you move," Ganondorf said darkly, his blade calming for a moment, "I will make your death quick and painless. Right now, I only want the kid. If you try my patience any further, Princess," he hissed the last word with contempt, "I will make no promises. Now, MOVE!"

"NO!" she screamed back. Though her body seemed to be crumbling before their eyes her voice was strong. "I WOULD RATHER DIE! YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HIM!"

The situation was maddening for Link, but he was powerless to stop it. The barrier she had created completely enclosed him. He could not break free. He could not move her. He could do nothing.

All he could do was watch as once more, with a cry of rage, Ganondorf's sword swung high and came down on the shield. Sparks flew once more as both Zelda and her shield gave a shudder. Ganondorf sent a storming beam of black energy at them now. The blast hit with terrifying force, and the shield sputtered slightly, its brightness dimming momentarily.

Once more the black sword came down, and finally the shield exploded: shattering completely. Zelda fell to the ground, ravaged and unmoving.

Ganondorf laughed once more: cold and wicked laughter. Link looked down at Zelda. Her body was still, her eyes were half closed and her breathing shallow. Her face was bruised and her body beaten. Link looked at her, and madness took him.

Link flew into an infuriated rage. He stood, glaring at Ganondorf with pure hatred in every line of his body, and then he struck: leaping at Ganondorf without hesitation. The Master Sword flashed, slicing, hacking, and thrusting almost chaotically. All thought had left Link. He didn't think about magic. He didn't bother with arrows. He didn't even consider his own protection. Blinding fury had overtaken him and he didn't care anymore.

He wanted to hurt Ganondorf- to kill him- and he didn't mind how he did it. He pushed forward, roaring and screaming with every enraged step, his sword unceasing. But Ganondorf blocked every blow. In his wrath Link was sloppy and careless. His sweeps were too broad; his thrusts leaving him open for too long.

Ganondorf toyed with him for a moment, allowing his rage to boil over, and then he attacked. His sword came down upon Link. Link blocked clumsily, and it saved him once, but it wouldn't work twice. With a second blow the Master Sword was knocked from his hand, flying away, landing helplessly on the ground.

Link barely seemed to notice. Weaponless, he hurtled himself at Ganondorf, but the Dark King stretched out his hand and hit Link with a blast of dark energy. Link sprawled to the ground, but immediately tried to get to his feet. Ganondorf hit him again. Then again, and again. Over and over Ganondorf threw blasts at Link and Link's helpless body was hurtled over and over, toppling to the ground, lurching in pain and screaming out in agony: then finally coming to rest.

"So this is the great Hero of Time," Ganondorf mocked, "lying face-down in the mud?"

Link's blood began to boil as he gazed up from the ground. He had no sword, but he was not without a weapon.

Eyes blazing he shot from the ground, his hands outstretched. A pure green light shot from his fingers, hitting Ganondorf, but without effect. A black shield sprung effortlessly around his body, repelling Link's attack.

"So you have awakened the Triforce of Courage!" he spoke almost triumphantly, then his expression grew threatening. "You think you can use it against me?! You think you can wield this power?! FOOL!" he barked. "I told you once that this toy was too much for the likes of you, or that pitiful princess," he jerked his head toward Zelda's fallen body.

Link's rage increased, and with it he could feel his power growing. The light flowing from his hands began to glow brighter, hitting Ganondorf with greater intensity. An enraged bellow flew from Link now. His arms were shaking with the force of holding up his attack. He could feel it, though: the power of the Triforce flowing through him.

"You are no match for my power!" Ganondorf screamed suddenly, and his black shield seemed to come to life, speeding like a rushing wind away from his body. Link's attack suddenly bounced off of the black barrier, flying back towards Link. It hit him and he staggered, but kept his feet, until, like a black shroud Ganondorf's power enveloped Link.

Every bit of his being was suddenly on fire. Link flew backward, hitting the ground once more. He tried to shake it off, but before he could stand another blast overcame his body and he was submerged in blinding, excruciating pain. His body jerked violently, then slammed back the ground, barely giving him time to think before the next jolt hit him. Then the next. Then the next.

Link could barely breathe. Every desperate gasp of air was agonizing to intake. He lay in the dirt, his body quivering, bruised and smattered with blood. He felt sure that every bone in his body was shattered.

Slowly, excruciatingly, he shifted his weight and attempted to push himself up with his arms. His body shuddered, his arms wobbled, and just when it looked as though he might get to his feet Ganondorf stretched forth his hand and a black beam shot out. It hit Link in the stomach, and he was sent flying another ten feet, landing with a THUD, rolling over once or twice in the dirt.

Zelda's eyes opened. She placed a hand on her forehead, trying to steady herself, gazing around as though in a daze. Then she saw Link laying a few feet away, and her mind cleared.

Link's head was swimming. Every inch of his body throbbed. A deep gash on his head was pouring blood down his face profusely. A few of his ribs felt as though they had cracked, sending a shooting pain throughout his body.

A violent cough shook through him, blood spurting from his mouth. He staggered to his feet, swaying and rocking so badly it looked as though he may fall once more. His eyes would not focus. His head would not stop spinning. He couldn't see, he couldn't think. It was all he could do to keep his feet. Stunned, he stood with his back to Ganondorf, momentarily unaware of what was truly happening.

Ganondorf made a few quick strides, standing behind Link with an evil grin. He pulled out his sword and his arm cocked back.

Link's shock was the opportunity Ganondorf needed. Zelda's head rose from the dirt. Link's back was to Ganondorf. Link was holding his head, bleeding and swaying and bewildered.

Zelda propped herself up on her arms, watching in horror as Ganondorf closed in on Link.

"DIE!" Ganondorf bellowed, and his arm thrust forward, his sword flashing, speeding for the center of Link's back. Link didn't even have time to turn. He was completely and utterly exposed, and Ganondorf's aim was true.

Zelda screamed- a scream that was cut short as lunged from the ground, her body colliding with Link's, shielding him. She threw herself over him, putting her own body in the path of the sword. Link's feet left the ground and the two of them began to fall. She tried with every bit of her remaining strength to summon a barrier around herself. Momentarily, a shield of dim light glowed about her, but it was feeble to say the least. It sputtered and faded even as she awaited the blow.

She had nothing left to save them, no power remaining, no strength left in her. She had nothing- nothing but her own battered body.

The blade drew ever closer, the whole of Zelda's back totally exposed before it. The sword was headed strait for her, and she knew it.

She was going to die. She was prepared to die.

For him, she would do anything- but Link threw his weight against hers. In midair they turned, as though in slow motion. Zelda could feet Link's body thrusting, her arms wrapped around him, her body against his back.

The blade hit the waning barrier Zelda had cast and the blackness of Ganondorf's power shattered it easily. His sword entered Zelda's arm, but as Link's body turned beneath her she spun, and the blade cut a deep, circular gash in her arm from back to front. She didn't cry out, she simply held onto Link's body, willing him to stop turning, but he didn't.

Ganondorf's sword entered Link's left side, and as his body turned the blade entered deeper, cutting Link lengthwise across the stomach, from side to side.

Link didn't scream. He couldn't scream. He couldn't breathe. One excruciating, rattling intake of air was all he could manage before his lungs seized up. For what seemed an eternity the two clung to each other, hovering in midair, falling slowly- and then they hit the ground.

Blinding pain took over. He could see nothing. He could feel nothing, and yet every moment was complete and utter agony. Still he gasped for breath, but breath would not come.

Zelda gasped as Link's body fell upon hers, slamming her into the ground. For a moment the world went dark.

"NOOOOOOOO!" the anguished cry rent the sky. The entire earth seemed to have frozen. Battle stopped in an instant. Every soldier was motionless. Elice had ceased breathing and was holding onto Roy's arm, her nails digging into his skin so tightly she was drawing blood.

Roy didn't even notice. He was clenching his sword with both hands, his eyes fixed, horrified at what he had just witnessed.

Silence fell, so heavy and dark it was suffocating: agonizing silence.

Then Ganondorf's twisted face broke into a grin, more filled with evil than any expression of fury could ever hold. He held his blood soaked sword above his head, a cry of triumph escaping his lips. Then he laughed. Standing over the body of the fallen Hero of Time the King of Darkness laughed, reveling in his malevolence.

"NOOOOOOOO!" once more Marth screamed into the night. Marth had extricated himself from the furious battle. He held his sword high, his bloody face contorted with rage.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Marth bellowed, his body shaking, his eyes full of grief and anger. His blade was glowing with a golden light, a lone beacon in the darkness. "YOU KILLED HIM, YOU SON OF A-" swearing venomously Marth threw himself at Ganondorf, sword blazing.

All at once Elice snapped out of her trance. Eyes flaming, she screamed: a cry of rage. She picked up her quiver in one hand and a sword in the other and rushed at Ganondorf, standing at her brother's side. Roy didn't lose another instant. With an enraged yell he too leapt into battle- and then Marth's army came to life.

With a battle cry that shook the earth every one of Marth's remaining soldiers rushed forward, magic blazing, swords clashing and attacks flying. Hardin's troops looked around in confusion.

Bursts of light and energy streamed from the Falchion Blade, flying at Ganondorf ceaselessly. Roy's sword was continuously exploding with beams of energy. Elice's arrows flew through the air in swarms. Tears were streaming down her face, though her eyes were filled with hatred.

The army encircled Ganondorf, and though he continually shot beams of black magic at them, though his sword flashed madly (sending whole packs of soldiers flying with a single blow), though he was fighting with all the power he had, for the first time he looked worried.

Zelda didn't want to open her eyes. She wanted to stay in the darkness, cloaked and sheltered from reality. She didn't want to face it.

Her body felt warm and damp. Wetness was spreading over her: thick, hot wetness. She felt suddenly sick inside, unable to move.

With every ounce of courage she had left she opened her eyes, blinking. Link's body was draped over her, and he was not moving. Slowly, painfully, she slid out from under his still form, dampness covering her. She looked down at herself: she was drenched in blood, but the horror barely registered.

It all seemed so unreal, as though she was detached from her body, watching from the outside. The nearby sounds of battle sounded faint and distant. She was alone now, with Link. There was nothing else.

She sat up, Link's body rolling slightly onto his back. She softly positioned his head, cradling it on her lap, her fingers caressing his face, silent, hot tears welling in her eyes. Taking a deep breath that clenched in her chest, she looked at his body. A gash so deep it had nearly severed him in two ran across his chest, blood gushing from it freely.

She didn't even flinch at the horrific sight. She felt numb; the world around her growing hazy.

"No," she whispered. "No…. Link!" she spoke to him. "Wake up!" She ran a finger over his cheek and his eyelids fluttered. She felt her heart leap into her throat. His eyes opened slowly, blurrily.

"Lie still," she said softly. "I will find help. I will heal you. You'll be all right!" As she spoke her voice grew both quieter and more hysteric. His weight felt so completely dead and heavy upon her. The blood flowing from him was soaking the ground around them: glistening deep scarlet in the darkness of the moonless night.

Slowly his eyes closed and his head shook weakly. "No," he whispered so softly that she could barely hear him.

"Yes," she shot back defiantly. "You can't leave me!" Tears spilled from her eyes, landing softly onto his face.

Link's eyes closed once more. He took one shallow, rattling breath that sounded terribly painful.

"Why?!" Zelda nearly screamed. "Why did you do that?" Her voice suddenly shrank, growing low and tender. "I could have saved you. I would have saved you…"

A feeble smile graced Link's lips. He opened his eyes, but they were not his eyes. They were dull and blank, sunken into his pale face. "That's not how it works," he gasped. Even as he spoke blood pooled in his mouth, trickling down his chin. "I save you."

His eyes began to close. "No," Zelda's trembling voice pleaded. "NO!"

An agonizing pain was welling in her chest. She reached down and took his hand, limp and lifeless, and held it tightly in her own.

"I got what I wanted," Link wheezed, his voice barely audible. An oddly serene expression washed over his face. Zelda bent low to hear him, the pain in her chest swelling. "Finally…. You- you're safe. That's all… I wanted… all I ever…"

Link's head sank: dead weight in her lap. His body seemed to grow heavy and cold, his face paling, as his chest fell once more, breath escaping him, and it did not rise again.

The horrible pain in Zelda's chest burst. It felt as though her heart had been wrenched from her body. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. It was like drowning in a nightmare. She knew it couldn't be happening, but she couldn't escape it. It was too horrifying to even make her cry out or scream or shed a tear.

This simply could not be.

Her reddening eyes looked down upon him. Numbly, her fingers ran across his forehead, touching a lock of hair. He felt cold. Rigid. Dead.

At once reality struck. Link was gone, and he could not come back for her this time. This time, he was truly gone.

For a moment she felt nothing. She was empty inside. Her eyes darted frantically as though looking for aid: something, anything that could stop this. Slowly loneliness, deep and suffocating, began to fill the void in her body. The shredded pieces of her shattered heart began to throb inside her. Pain welled within her, overflowing all at once; consuming her.

"No," she whispered, her body beginning to shake.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Her anguished wail sent a chill into the heart of all who heard it. It was a sound so tortured, so sincere, so heartbreaking: the sound of pure, unadulterated pain. Her head cocked back, facing the sky, her eyes shut tight, tears spilling from them freely.

She screamed. Long and agonizingly, she screamed. Her body shook violently with sobs. Every inch of her seared with pain.

All battle ceased. Every heart stopped, every head turned, every eye fell upon the figure of the Princess who was screaming as though she were on fire. Even Ganondorf stopped, his gleaming eyes falling upon her. A smile, twisted and menacing, broke over his face: a smile of triumph.

"Your Hero is dead!" he boasted with a laugh.

Marth could not move. His body went rigid. His fingers could no longer grasp the hilt of his sword. Slowly the blade slipped from his hand, landing on the ground with a thump. "No," a hoarse whisper was all he could muster. He looked across the chaos at Zelda weeping over the fallen warrior: his friend.

Marth blinked. His heart clenched and a single tear running down his cheek. He had never felt such an emptiness before: such guilt, such remorse. He attempted one staggering step towards the Princess and Link, but his knees buckled beneath him.

Zelda opened her eyes and looked into Link's lifeless face and she burst. With a violent lunge Zelda's hands grasped Link's shirt, shaking him. "Wake up!" she shrieked. "Wake up!" her voice dissolved, small and frightened.

Link did not awaken. Slowly her hands let go of him. Her eyes were now terrified. She gazed down at her hands as they slowly rose from Link's body. Entranced, she stared at her crimson hands covered in his blood.

With a frightened yelp she jumped back, his head falling from her lap. She rubbed her hands upon her legs, but it was hopeless. The blood remained.

She gazed around frantically, her eyes coming to rest on the castle towering above her: being engulfed in flames. The blood-red light of the fire shone down upon her, burning her eyes. The heat of the flames hit her face. The flames danced, jumped out at her- threatening and malevolent they lunged at her like scorching fingers tearing at her, biting her flesh.

She couldn't escape the flames of the castle. She couldn't escape the reality that lay before her on the ground. It was no longer simply a dream. It was not only her father she had lost….

With one final wail she collapsed over Link's body, resting her head upon his ravaged chest, gripping the cloth of his tunic, not letting go, sobs wracking her body. Her hands clenched. She would not ever let go.

Zelda's voice rang in Impa's ears. Barely conscious she pushed herself to her feet. Zelda was in need. Impa turned and stopped dead in her tracks. What she saw nearly destroyed her. Zelda weeping over Link's body…. Link… dead?

Link's ravaged form lay crumpled on the ground in a pool of his own blood. The sight made Impa's heart stop. Her blood ran cold.

Impa had not cried in many years- not since the day that Zelda's mother had died. Tears did not suit Impa. She was too practical, too strong. When something bad happened she would not dwell on tears, she would find a solution- but there was no solution here. There was nothing she could do. She was too late… and now Link was gone, and Impa wept.

Saria slowly made her way to Impa's side. Her tiny hand touched Impa's arm, and instantly Impa was on her knees, holding Saria, both of them weeping and holding onto each other as if they might crumble without the support.

Zelda kept her eyes closed, feeling Link's soft material between her fingers, the waning warmth of his body beneath her head. Her tears fell upon him. She would not let go.

But suddenly she felt him slipping. Her head seemed to be slowing sinking. The cloth held tightly in her hands seemed to be dissolving. She opened her eyes frantically. To her infinite horror Link's body was vanishing from beneath her. His skin was slowly becoming translucent, emitting a golden glow.

She could feel herself sinking as his bulk disappeared. She clutched at him desperately, but her hands went through him. He was so faint now that she could barely see him. She was growing frantic, but she could do nothing. The light emanating from Link's chest continued to grow as his body continued to fade.

In an instant he was gone, leaving nothing but the glowing light in his wake. Zelda knelt in the wet dirt, her hands grasping at the air in front of her desperately. Slowly her arms fell to her sides. She stared into the center of the light, entranced. The light seemed to swell and then diminish, and then Zelda could see what the light was radiating from. The gleaming Triforce was hovering in the spot where Link's body had once lain.

Marth could not believe his eyes. Impa gasped. Roy and Elice were frozen in shock. Ganondorf's eyes burst open wide with greed. His arms flung madly, black light flying from him, soldiers flying in all direction as Ganondorf hurtled desperately towards the radiant, golden triangle.

"It's mine!" he bellowed.

"No!" Marth shouted desperately, leaping before Ganondorf, but Ganondorf's sword swung and Marth dodged, but not before Ganondorf could hit him in the chest with a powerful beam of black magic.

Marth sputtered and fell to the ground, Elice rushing to his side.

"Zelda, take the Triforce!" Impa shrieked suddenly.

Zelda stared at it: the Triforce of Courage, the Triforce entrusted to Link. This was his Triforce, released only with the spilling of his blood.

She didn't want it. She didn't want to touch it. It seemed suddenly a vile and dirty thing. She didn't even want to look at it. It was only here because Link was… he was….

Then she realized that this Triforce was Link's. It was a part of him: the only part of him that remained, and she would not let anyone take it from her.

"Take it," a familiar, ominous voice sounded from within her.

Ganondorf was nearly upon her when her arms flung out with a jolt, her hands outstretched. Her fingers closed upon the Triforce and a light brighter than the noonday sun exploded around her. The light hit Ganondorf and with a roar he fell back.

Zelda felt incredible warmth enter her fingertips then shoot through her body. Power beyond anything she had ever experienced filled her veins and began to flow through her. Her tears ceased. Her resolve was set.

As quickly as it had appeared the light vanished, and there, standing tall and menacing, her body outlined in a faint glow against the gloom, was the Princess Zelda. In her eyes was fire. Her face was chiseled, cold, determined. A faint breeze stirred around her, whipping her long hair and causing her cape to billow behind her. Covered in blood from head to toe, she was a truly menacing figure. In her hand was the Master Sword, and glowing upon its back was the symbol of the Triforce, two thirds of it now alight.

She was a picture of strength: frightening to behold.

She stood still for a moment, her grief stricken eyes narrowed, staring down the Dark King.

Ganondorf stared back. Though his expression was filled with rage his power seemed to shrink in the Princess's presence: his darkness eclipsed by her light.

Zelda raised her armored hand wielding the Legendary Sword, the gleaming silver blade pointed threateningly at Ganondorf as though calling him forth. Ganondorf stood his ground, assessing the situation.

Then Zelda stepped towards him: her threat solidified, calling him to battle.

"Are you sure this is wise, little princess?" Ganondorf spoke, though the rancorous sneer was gone from his voice. Though he remained calm, his voice had a slightly foreboding ring: almost imperceptible, but it was there, and Zelda could feel it. "Already your Hero is dead, and the last time we met I caught you as easily as a mouse in a trap," with a violent cackle he held out his hands and a burst of energy flew towards her, enveloping her. The energy began to solidify, creating a crystal around her. Zelda did not move, did not even flinch.

She raised her arms and instantaneously the crystal around her shattered into miniscule shards like glass which fell harmlessly at her feet.

"I am not the same girl I once was," she said in a hauntingly powerful voice. In her eyes was a void of sorrow ringed with a menacing strength. She took another step towards Ganondorf and his smile faded. "I am not afraid of you."

"You should be, little mouse. There is no one left to save you now," Ganondorf sneered.

"I do not need to be saved. All my life I have sat, waiting for someone to come and rescue me. No more!" she cried, her body shaking. "I am through being helpless. I am through waiting. I can save myself!"

Ganondorf laughed. "Foolish girl! You will die, as he did, and I will obtain the True Force," he hissed. Zelda stared him down, unwavering. Ganondorf glared more deeply.

"DIE!" he shouted, leaping at her: and the battle began.


	27. Chapter 27 The Path to Redemption

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm falling  
And all I see is you  
These city walls have no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm calling  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm falling, I'm falling

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
Nickelback "Saving Me"

Chapter 27

The Path to Redemption

"The castle!" a voice shrieked. The ground gave a sudden, violent lurch as high above the flaming castle began to sway. The flames had crept over half of the castle now, and had completely enveloped one of the smaller towers. Without warning the tower gave way: crumbling as easily as if it were made of sand. Fire and rubble showered down over the field, and all over soldiers dove out of the way, trying to avoid being crushed.

"Kain!" Marth turned sharply, his voice commanding. "Take your men and evacuate the women and children! Get them out of there, now! We will stay here and hold them off while you take them to safety."

"Safety?" a soldier cried incredulously. "There is nowhere that is safe! The castle is our last stronghold! We have nowhere else to go!"

"And if they stay there they will all die!" Marth roared. "We have to give them a chance! Kain, take your men and go!"

"Yes, Sire!" Kain bowed quickly and was gone.

Marth watched Kain's company marching to the castle at full speed, breaking through the smoldering front gate and out of sight.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Marth turned back to the battle before him, forcing himself to put his faith in Kain and trust that he would lead his people to safety.

Zelda dodged Ganondorf's first attack with ease, her body instinctively crouching low: her moves becoming fluid and cat-like. He turned and lunged once more, but Zelda sprang out of the way effortlessly. Her head was bent low, her eyes tiny slits, her expression brimming with hatred.

Ganondorf turned with a roar and threw a ball of black light at the Princess, but once again she sprang out of the way. Over and over he blasted her, screaming as he did so, his face contorted with rage. Over and over Zelda leapt out of his path, landing closer to him with every bound, her eyes narrowing. She landed on the dirt, crouched so low that she was nearly flat on the ground- and then in an instant her entire bearing changed completely.

She shot to her feet- suddenly standing tall and erect. She no longer looked light and dainty, but sturdy and powerful. The Master Sword was clutched in her hands, gleaming in the night. She tightened her grip, planting her feet. Ganondorf sent a stream of black lightning upon her but she would not be moved. The sword swung wide and caught the spell, sending it flying back towards Ganondorf himself. Caught off guard he cried as his own power rebounded and hit him, sending him flying backward onto the ground.

In a puff of smoke Zelda vanished and instantly she was standing above Ganondorf, the Master Sword swinging high. He didn't even have time to think before the sword slashed upon him, cutting deeply into his arm and across his chest. This however, far from disposing of him seemed only to feed his fury.

With a deafening bellow Ganondorf leapt to his feet and rushed at her, black lighting emanating from his very body. All over soldiers were being hit by it: flying to the ground, shrieking and bleeding. Stunned and wounded they got to their feet, some backing away slowly and many more running in terrified retreat.

Instantly a silence seemed to fall over the battlefield. Swords ceased to clash and every weapon seemed to rise in defense as the sea of soldiers parted around Zelda and Ganondorf, leaving them isolated in the clearing.

Every eye was upon them. All other battle was forgotten momentarily. Hardin's men believed Ganondorf to be a soldier of Aritia, and Marth's army could only guess that Ganondorf was a warrior of the Akaneans. The threat of Ganondorf seemed to dwarf the threat of mere men, and so every blade was turned on the Dark King.

"Form ranks!" Marth's voice suddenly thundered over the crowd. "Take him down!" His voice grew louder and more forceful with every word. "Kill him!" His sword rose into the air. "Kill him!" Without a moment's hesitation Marth charged forward, leading his troops. Elice, Roy and every one of the Sages right behind him, followed by the rest of the army.

With the roar of a lion Marth flew forward, his sword glowing brighter and brighter every second. Ganondorf turned on the massing rebellion with mild annoyance, grimacing down at them as though they were bugs just begging to be stamped out.

"Die!" Marth bellowed, a wave of light shooting from his blade. Roy screamed and Elice shrieked and the Sages shouted in rage. Ganondorf held his ground, the disgusted expression never leaving his face.

Hardin's men hung back hesitantly, not yet in full retreat, but not wanting to evoke the wrath of Ganondorf needlessly.

Marth's furious attack hit Ganondorf and bounced feebly back, not doing a bit of damage. Undaunted, Marth's sword shot countless more bolts at Ganondorf, accompanied by fiery blasts from Roy and a seemingly endless stream of arrows from Elice's bow. The Sages knew better than to attack Ganondorf with conventional weaponry, but they were happy to have the diversion. Quickly they scattered themselves around Ganondorf, arms outstretched. From each of their hands sprung a beam of light that linked the Sages together in a circle around him.

"Hold him in!" Impa shouted, almost glowing with power, "Do not let him through the barrier!"

Impa's voice was drowned out by Elice's scream as Ganondorf hit her with a heavy blow, sending her flying. This sent both Roy and Marth into a terrible rage, each lunging forward with murderous expressions. Their swords hacked and swung and thrusted as the two dodged attack after attack from Ganondorf himself. No matter how they tried, however, they could not even get close enough to attempt an attack.

"You pathetic little worms!" Ganondorf sneered. "Die!" he swung his arm and a massive ball of dark energy massed. He cocked his arm back and released, the attack heading straight for Elice's barely conscious figure sprawled on the ground.

"Elice!" Math gasped.

"Elice, watch out!" Roy shouted in horror, flinging himself over her. The blast hit him in the back and he screamed out in terrible pain as the blast wove its way over his entire body, momentarily lighting up the night sky.

"Roy, no!" Elice managed to cry as Roy's arms wrapped around her as their feet left the ground. The blow sent them careening through the air, smashing into a nearly pillar. Roy's head hit the stone with sickening force.

"Roy!" she shrieked as Roy's limp body crashed down upon her. "Roy!"

Roy's head lifted slightly and he looked at her with blurry eyes, a small trickle blood running out of bump on his skull. "Are you all right?" he mumbled.

"You idiot!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. "Why did you do that?"

"You're welcome," he whispered, just before his head fell limp and he once more crashed down upon her, his eyes closing. Elice shrieked in horror and shook his shoulders, but he would not move.

"Elice!" Marth cried, rushing to her side. He rolled Roy's dead weight off of his sister, and was relieved to see Roy was still breathing. Elice's breathing was shallow, and she was covered in a number of nasty burns, but she appeared to be all right. Marth grabbed her hand, and her fingers gripped his tightly. Slowly he helped her sit up.

Her gaze fell on Roy and her hand flew to the back of his head. "Roy, you fool!" she whispered furiously, her eyes wide with concern, her hands touching his face gently.

"Marth," she whispered, looking up, "Go… I'll be all right…" she nodded slightly.

Marth squeezed her hand once more then left Roy in her care.

Picking up his sword, Marth turned on Ganondorf with renewed fury. Once again the Princess and the King of Darkness had engaged in battle. Blasts of magic, both dark and light were flying through the air. Explosions rocked the ground. Zelda was leaping about again, dodging attacks that left craters in the ground the size of small houses. Zelda was throwing everything she had at Ganondorf as well, and he himself was forced to block her attacks with increasing desperation, and without complete success.

Marth's heavy boots pounded the ground as he stomped heavily toward the battle. "You will pay for what you have done!" Marth roared, but his voice was suddenly silenced as all at once the world turned upside down and then went black. When at last he blinked the world back into focus, he was lying on his back, staring into the darkened sky: completely at a loss as to how he had gotten there.

Shaking his head he lifted himself from the ground and screamed out as a sudden blinding pain shot through his body. His mind reeling, he got slowly to his feet. Glancing down he was shocked to see the shaft of an arrow sticking out of his right arm. It had penetrated just below the shoulder pad of his armor. With a short cry of pain he wrenched it from his skin, looking down on the rusty head glistening with his own blood. A warm sensation was spreading down his arm now, and he looked down to see a steady flow of blood running down his arm and his hand, dribbling onto the dirt below.

Momentarily stunned, he didn't have time to notice the second arrow taking aim. He screamed once more and fell to his knees as the arrow imbedded itself deeply into his leg. Instinctively his hand went to the wound, his fingers wrapping around the heavy wooden shaft. He pulled and another painful screamed issued from his lips, his eyes shutting tight, pain shooting through him.

"I knew someday you would bow before me!" a voice filled with arrogance suddenly landed in Marth's ears. "Soon all of Aritia will bow before me: their new King!"

Marth's bleary eyes opened, the world spinning before him. Slowly his head turned upward, and his gaze came to rest on Hardin, seated above him on an enormous steed, a most malicious grin on his face, a sentinel on either side, one of which had his bow raised.

"You are pitiful, you know," Hardin sneered. "I have always known it, and now the world will see you as you truly are: broken, defeated and utterly pathetic. Your army has failed and even this monster you have conjured cannot stop us!" Hardin spun around quickly, raised his sword and cried out, "Charge!"

Through the haze Marth could see that Hardin's army had re-massed and was now rushing forward at top speed. His hand went to his sword, but it was too late. The ocean of soldiers broke over him, rushing past him almost as if he were not there. Then someone's foot caught him in the stomach and he was thrown, breathless to the ground. He screamed as he was trampled under the feet of Hardin's men. Clutching his stomach, he lay helplessly on the ground as another kick came to his side, then another to his head.

The soldiers cried out as they came upon Ganondorf, swords held high, bows raised and banners flying.

Ganondorf was hurtling black balls of light at Zelda from every direction. Zelda dodged one expertly, flipped in the air and swung her sword high, catching a passing beam and sending it hurtling back at Ganondorf. This time he was ready, and he blocked the attack, but Zelda was not so lucky. The blast hit her, sending a surge of electricity through her entire body. She screamed, a blood curdling cry of pain, and her body began to thrash about, landing on the ground and lying still.

The sound of horses coming up behind him caused Ganondorf to turn heartedly and, upon seeing the reconstituted army he waved his hand, sending out a blast that took out Hardin's entire front line with one blow. When the charge did not cease he sent out another blow, felling another hundred soldiers. Now Hardin's waning forces looked more cautious. Their speed slowed and their resolve was fading quickly. Again and again Ganondorf attacked until Hardin's men could hardly step over the sea of fallen bodies.

All at once the charge came to a stand still. Silence reigned for a moment as Ganondorf stared down the advancing soldiers. An evil smile spread over his face and his hand outstretched once more.

When at last the dust settled and the rush of soldiers ceased Marth was left lying in the dirt, writhing in pain, feeling the blood rushing down his face and from the wounds in his arms and leg.

"I do believe I will enjoy watching you suffer before you die," Hardin said as he looked down on Marth with disdain.

Marth gasped for air, every breath agonizing. He could barley open his eyes, and though he tried to stand his legs would not hold him.

"Your struggling only makes you even more pathetic," Hardin scoffed. "Why not be still and die like a man?"

Marth tried once more to stand, his hands holding his chest, his breathing erratic. "I will not die a coward," Marth managed to say, in a low but forceful voice.

His bloody hand groped for his sword, and he held it as high as he could, standing before Hardin with as much valor as he could muster. "I will not die a coward!" he shouted, trembling.

Hardin's smugness weakened slightly, as he subconsciously pulled back on his reigns, his horse stepping back a few feet.

"Kill him," Hardin ordered in a weak and sniveling voice, his head turning ever so slightly to the soldier with the raised bow. "Kill him now!" he bellowed suddenly, madness in his eyes.

Marth stood his ground as the soldier's bow was fitted instantly, and the string pulled back tightly. Marth's eyes gazed into the point of the arrow now facing him, silently and without wavering, and he waited.

Hardin's men were standing huddled before Ganondorf now, shields raised, with no apparent intention of attacking.

Many were backing away slowly, and only a precious few stood their ground. It was upon those who continued to resist him that Ganondorf now turned his attention.

"Your bravery is both astounding and incredibly stupid, you fools!" Ganondorf advanced on them. With a final blow, Ganondorf blasted Hardin's army. The ground shook with power beyond any earthquake.

Long after the blast, however, the ground continued to shake. Every pair of eyes began to dart about frantically, searching for the cause of the disturbance.

"Watch out!" a voice called just a boulder hurtled from the sky and landed on the ground with another earthshaking thud.

Marth's castle was now completely engulfed in flames. The massive smoldering towers were swaying precariously, all of them now rapidly beginning to give way. All over walls were crumbling to the ground; bricks were falling, rocks crashing down from the sky, showering down on them like fiery rain.

If Ganondorf's power did not kill or frighten off the remaining soldiers, the onslaught of flaming wreckage did. Those men standing nearest to the impact were instantly obliterated, and those farther out were sent crashing to the ground. As the smoke cleared, those who were able to rise from the rubble did so in fear, rushing away from the Dark Lord with all possible speed, dodging blazing debris even as they did so.

Ganondorf roared as he rose into the air, his black cape swirling about him. He raised his arms and all around him flaming bits of castle began to rise. With cruel laughter he began to lob the wreckage after the retreating soldiers, sending them into only more panic and quickening their departure. Ganondorf flew forward, pursuing the army, but ran headlong into the invisible barrier the Sages were upholding below him.

"Keep holding strong!" Impa shouted as Ganondorf turned his rage upon them.

"Accursed Sages!" Ganondorf spat. "I should have killed you long ago!"

Ganondorf flew down at the Sages, hurling attack after attack at them, their barriers barely protecting them. Though Ganondorf's wrath was now turned away from Hardin's men, directly, the damage had been done, and the Akaneans were fleeing in droves.

"Retreat!" the cry continued to ring out. "Retreat!"

When the dust settled not a single soldier of Hardin's army remained to oppose Ganondorf, and his laughter rang out cruelly. A thousand pairs of feet kicked up dust as they fled the scene, rushing at full speed back towards their king.

"Kill him!" Hardin's voice commanded with finality, his face twisted with hatred as he stared down at Marth. "Now!"

Marth heard the bow string tighten to its full power, the sound heard just before the release. But the soldier's fingers only slipped from the bow, his eyes gazing ahead in shock and horror.

"What are you doing? Kill him!" Hardin screamed.

"Get back!" the soldier shouted, turning his horse and spurring it hard, dashing away as quickly as possible.

"What are you-" Hardin started, but cut off as he too spurred his horse, barely darting forward in time to miss a massive rock that hurtled out of the blackened and smoke filled sky straight at him. Terrified, his horse reared, and Hardin was thrown to the ground.

"Come back here!" he shouted as he looked up to see not only his horse in retreat, but his entire army as well. "Come back here! I command you to return!"

"It is lost, Sire," Hardin's most trusted captain rushed to his side, slowing his frightened horse to a tense stop. "It's over!"

"No!" Hardin spat, his eyes bulging. "We will not retreat! We will attain victory! We will-" once more Hardin was forced to jump aside as another pile of bricks and rubble careened out of the sky, landing on the ground inches from him, pounding deeply into the ground.

Without another word the Captain turned his horse and flew away at a full run.

"Come back here!" Hardin bellowed. "I command you!" His voice could barely be heard over the bedlam, however. Black lightning was flashing all around now, and the sky had darkened beyond imagination. The only light left was the eerie glow of the castle smoldering to the ground. Winds whipped at his flesh, and all over chaos reigned.

"I command you!" Hardin yelled futilely after his now deserted army. He took a few steps, filled with such fury he could not keep his footing and fell to the ground. Cursing, he lifted his head, only to have his gaze met by the cold gleam of a sword inches from his face.

"Take up your sword," Marth's voice sounded from above. Hardin got slowly to his feet, Marth's sword following him, hovering just above his skin. Marth watched as Hardin's hand slowly began creeping not to his sword but to the staff at his side.

"Afraid to fight me like a man?" Marth spat. "Blade against blade: no staffs, no magic. We will see who the greater man is here, not through your trickery but through skill! Now drop that staff or I will open you from head to toe!" The voice coming from Marth was so powerful, so frightening that Hardin's staff fell to the ground instantly.

Marth took a step back, his gaze never faltering, his grasp never relenting. "Take up your sword."

"You can hardly stand," Hardin scoffed uneasily, fear obviously gripping him. "You cannot defeat me. You are half dead already."

"Very true," Marth replied, blood still trickling from many different wounds on his face. His clothes were now drenched in blood and his face was extremely pale and drawn.

"You walk willingly to your own death," Hardin huffed, drawing his sword. "You are a fool."

"I am a fool, that much I will admit- but I do not fear death. If I die, I will die a man. You will die a coward."

"We shall see," Hardin replied with feigned confidence.

Marth raised his sword, tried to pull himself up to full stature, and without a word, attacked.

"Fly, you worthless little maggots!" Ganondorf bellowed as he lobbed more bits of crumbled castle into the remnants of Hardin's army as they vanished from sight, sending a few in the direction of the Sages now and then. "Flee from before me! No one can stop me! No one can-"

Ganondorf's eyes widened and his mouth opened and an earsplitting bellow rang out. He faltered and fell to his knees, revealing Zelda standing behind him, her hands gripping the hilt of the Master Sword which was deeply imbedded into Ganondorf's left shoulder. He threw himself forward in pain, and the Sword came free, the silver blade shining with Ganondorf's black blood.

Once more, however, her attempt to wound him ended only in his increased rage. He turned instantly, something Zelda was not prepared for.

Before she knew what had happened Ganondorf's gargantuan hand had wrapped itself around her neck and begun to squeeze.

Zelda screamed, but her voice was soon choked out. His grip tightened, pulling her face close to his. He sneered at her, his eyes gleaming maniacally.

"Zelda!" Impa shrieked from her position below, stepping forward slightly.

"We can't break the barrier!" Nabooru screamed. "Impa, stop! If you break it now we won't be able to form it again!"

Ganondorf's feet left the ground, carrying Zelda with him, he held her high, squeezing her neck tighter and tighter.

Impa could not bear to watch. Her fists clenched and body began to shake as she looked at the Princess being strangled before her eyes. Zelda's body went limp and the Master Sword slipped from her fingers, falling to the ground far below, its blade sinking into the earth.

"Impa, no!" Nabooru shouted.

"He's killing her!" Ruto shrieked.

"Impa, please!" Saria cried, "if we don't, she'll-"

"I know!" Impa screamed back, panic stricken and frantic. "I know!"

"Impa!" Nabooru shrieked, a look of warning in her eyes.

For a moment it looked as though Impa would hold strong, but all at once she gave it up. With a great cry her arms flew inward, the barrier bursting with a flash that sent the other Sages tumbling to the ground.

"I will not let her die!" Impa shouted vehemently.

Still, for all of her desire to act, she could not think of a single thing that would help the situation. The Sages could do nothing but watch in horror as the Princess dangled far above them, all breath gone from her body.

With a burst of smoke Impa vanished, and with another burst she reappeared beside Ganondorf, her long knives drawn. Hovering in the air for a moment she slashed her knives, knowing it was useless. Indeed, her knives could not even penetrate the blackness surrounding Ganondorf. As though batting away a pesky fly, Ganondorf's free hand gripped his staff and swung it out. Before Impa knew what had hit her, a dark blast hit her in the chest. Unable even to cry out, her body went limp and flew down to the ground below.

"Darunia, catch her!" Ruto cried.

Saria screamed in fear and Darunia flew forward with incredible speed, arms outstretched. Impa's body rocketed to the ground with increasing speed. He dove, skidding along the ground, throwing up a mountain of dirt. When the dust settled the Sages could see him standing, Impa's body in his arms.

"She's all right!" Darunia replied through gasps of air.

"What are we going to do?" Ruto exclaimed, panic taking her as her face once more turned to the sky and the horrific scene above them.

"I don't know!" Nabooru cried. "I don't know!"

"Stand up!" Hadrin shouted, gripping Marth's hair and pulling him up. His fright had faded and now he was reveling in his power over the fallen Prince. Marth could barely stagger to his feet. It killed him inside to see this weak and pitiful excuse for a King standing over him. Hardin's pride and arrogance had magnified tenfold as he had come to the realization that Marth had nothing left to fight with. He was mortally wounded and awaiting death, so, instead of finishing him off Hardin was toying with him. He wanted Marth to languish, to suffer, to die a disgraced and shattered man.

Marth pushed Hardin away and nearly lost his footing. Hardin was by no means a swordsman of any skill or ability, and he knew it. Under normal circumstances he would have laid dead at Marth's feet within moments, but Marth was barely holding on. Loss of blood was taking its toll. The pain of his arrow wounds had vanished, replaced by an odd numbness that left him unable to move properly.

Hardin seemed to be savoring Marth's defeat in his own game: just as he had said, sword against sword, no magic involved.

Hardin rushed forward with another embarrassingly sloppy and ridiculously maneuvered attack, but it was all Marth could do to block it.

Hardin pinned him down and laughed once more, hissing into Marth's face. "Where is your bravery now? Where is your nobility?"

"You may live a coward, but at least I die with honor," Marth whispered. Suddenly a great depth of sorrow entered his eyes and he spoke once more, this time as though to himself, "It is the least I can do."

Hardin said nothing, a cold gleam in his eye, as his sword swung forward. Marth barely attempted to block. He seemed to have given up already, resigned himself to death: and he barely had the strength to fight it any longer.

Hardin hacked away, knocking Marth to the ground. Marth didn't even try to get up. He simply wanted the pain to end- and end quickly. Laughing, Hardin put a boot on Marth's chest, towering over him gleefully.

"You have lost, Marth," he boasted. "You will die here, and my men will return. We will be back, and your Kingdom will fall in shambles."

Suddenly Marth's eyes opened and he looked up with loathing at the man who was slowly crushing him.

"When you are gone, your people will have no one. Your castle is burning to the ground, and your people are dieing with it. Those who escape, we will find. We will hunt them down and kill them all! We will erase any memory of you and your people from this world! With you gone, there will be no one left to stop me!"

"Hardin-" the voice was soft and weak, but Marth knew it in an instant. "Do not touch him!"

Marth's gaze fell upon his sister, standing nearby. She seemed to be having trouble holding herself up, but she would not relent. Raising her fitted bow she stepped forward uneasily. "You will let him go," she commanded, trying desperately to keep her voice steady, but Hardin merely chuckled. His foot left Marth's chest, and then swiftly kicked him in the ribs, leaving March wheezing and writhing in the dirt once more.

"The Princess wants to show her valor as well. How very touching," a sickening gleam had entered Hardin's eyes as he stepped forward menacingly. Despite herself Elice stepped backward, retreating slightly from his threatening presence.

"One more step and I will put this arrow through your heart," she growled, tightening her bow.

With the slightest hint of arrogant smile on his lips Hardin put his foot forward and instantaneously Elice let the arrow loose. With lightning speed it rushed toward Hardin's unprotected chest. Without blinking an eye Hardin's hand rose into the air and with a cracking sound of splintering wood the arrow shattered in midair.

Elice staggered backward and quickly fitted another arrow, shooting it instantly at the advancing Hardin, but it too was shattered. Before she could get her hand on another arrow Hardin had reached her, arms outstretched. His hands hit her shoulders and pushed her until her back was against a wall.

Her fist cocked back and then flew forward, landing heavily across his jaw. Hardin was momentarily stunned- shaking his head, he gripped her tighter, blood trickling from his lip. He looked at her for a moment as though amused. A single dry laugh punched the air, and then he lost control.

A murderous, crazed look overtook his face. In an instant he was transformed into some horrible, ravenous beast. He reached out his hand and his staff which lay forgotten in the dirt some feet away flew into it, his fist closing tightly around it. He swung it at Elice as though to hit her with it, but stopped short. A wave of power instead flew from the staff's tip, hitting Elice like a strong wind, smashing her into the wall with incredible force.

Hardin hovered before her, staff pointed at her, the power emanating from it pressing against her with ever growing strength. Hardin bellowed and screamed and the power only grew. Elice felt as though every bone in her body was being crushed. The longer he held it the more she shrieked in agony, until the wall began to shake and the rocks began to crack and give way.

All at once Hardin relented. Elice felt a heavy weight lift off of her entire body. Taking deep, gasping breaths she tried to fight the pain coursing through her. She could not move, however. Invisible hands were keeping her pinned to the wall, and she could not remove them, no matter how she struggled.

"I do believe one Aritian may escape death tonight," Hardin said calmly. Madness had left him now, his oily, contemptuous demeanor returning. His hand went to the side of Elice's paralyzed face, grabbing her chin forcefully.

Elice tried to scream but terror and revulsion had taken her voice.

Marth had now staggered to his feet and was watching in horror.

"Your sister seems to have some life in her yet," Hardin sneered, pulling Elice closer to him, his eyes hungry and malicious. "One so fair should not be disposed of lightly. We may yet find a use for you."

A terrified gasp was all that issued from Elice's lips as she stared, transfixed at the man before her.

At that moment something deep inside of Marth awoke with terrible fury. Despite his agony, despite his weakness and suffering, something inside of him snapped and his limbs were suddenly filled with power.

Hardin's face was now inches from Elice's, but his grip was suddenly relinquished as Marth barreled into his side at full speed. Hardin fell to the ground, sputtering and instantly his power over Elice vanished. The force holding her against the wall dispelled and she fell to the ground, trembling.

Marth turned after his initial attack on Hardin and struck once more, forsaking all but his blinding rage.

"You dare to touch my sister you worthless piece of refuse-" he screamed, shaking so badly he could barely get the words out. His eyes were flaming, his face wild.

"Now, we finish this!" Marth hissed as Hardin shot to his feet clumsily.

Marth lost no time; the new strength flowing through him masked his physical pain. His powerful fists smashed into Hardin's face a number of times before Hardin could gather himself enough to strike back. He tried one clumsy blow, but Marth dodged it easily. This, however, left Marth vulnerable for a split second- and that was all Hardin needed to once more call his staff to his side.

Fists balled once more, Marth attacked, but this time Hardin waved his staff and Marth was sent sailing, landing on the ground with a thud. He tried to get up, but another wave hit him, knocking him to the ground once more. This time he tried to get up, but he could not move a muscle. He felt as though he had a boulder on top of him, weighing him down, smashing him into the ground. The tremendous weight was crushing and the pain blinding as he cried out.

He found himself lying flat on his back, as once more Hardin towered over him, this time holding a staff in one hand and a sword in the other, his mangled and bloodied face twisted with rage.

"No more games," Hardin snarled. "No more foolishness. No more talk of honor and valor! You will die now!" Hardin's sword rose into the air and slashed down, Marth awaiting the blow with his heart beating murderously in his chest- but the blow never came.

Hardin's hand stopped in mid swipe. His eyes widened, bulging from their sockets. He took a staggering step backwards, nearly toppling. All at once Marth noticed that he could move once more, and he got to his feet as quickly as possible. Hardin stared at Marth in horror for a moment, Marth staring back with sword at the ready.

"You-" Hardin gasped. "You-" he stumbled sideways, turning, and Marth could see Elice standing behind him, arms raised and bow in hand- and the shaft of an arrow protruding from the middle of Hardin's back. He continued to stumble towards Elice, his sword rising higher and higher.

Marth flew forward and with a single stroke, and a flash of metal Hardin crashed to his knees and then sunk to the earth, moving no more.

Elice stared down at the fallen body, her own body trembling. All at once her bow clattered to the ground and her knees gave way. Elice sunk to the ground and dissolved into frantic sobs. Marth rushed to her side, and her arms flew around his neck. She wept onto his shoulder and he held her tight.

"It's all right, Elice," he reassured her. "It will be all right."

"I'm so sorry," Marth whispered after a moment. He loosened his grip on her and sat back so he could see her face. "I have to fix this," he said as he got slowly to his feet, but almost instantly fell back to his knees, holding his ribs in pain.

"Marth, you can't go!" Elice pleaded. "You're badly hurt. You must-"

"This is all my doing," Marth replied calmly, standing slowly. "I have to go."

"But you'll be killed!" Elice sobbed. "Look at you, Marth! You can barely stand as it is!" Looking at him he was barely a shadow of his former self. Cuts and bruises and blood covered him. His face was distorted, large, black and blue circles covering both eyes. One of his cheeks was puffy and bleeding. His ravaged and gruesome appearance was enough to make her cry.

Marth could not reply, he could only look down on his sister, praying it wouldn't be for the last time. "I want you to go back to Roy and watch over him. Find somewhere to hide and stay there-"

"Hide," Elice burst incredulously, "while you are out there risking your life?"

"I killed him!" Marth broke down. "He's dead, and it is my fault."

Elice could not reply. She didn't know what to say.

"I have to make this right," he said softly. "Goodbye, Elice."

"No!" she screamed, gripping his cloak. "Don't you do this! Don't you march off to death like some sort of martyr! You can't bring him back! You cannot change what has been done!"

"I can change what I am," Marth said resolutely. "I can change what I have become. Right now, my life is worth nothing. I am worth nothing. I don't know what the path to redemption will ask of me, but I am willing to go all the way. I must, because I cannot live as I am now."

His expression was so wretched, so forlorn and so sincere Elice couldn't bring herself to fight him.

"I do not want to die," Marth continued, "but I swear to you that if it will take my blood to redeem me, I will give my blood. I will give whatever it takes, willingly."

"I thought I lost you once," Elice whispered. "Don't let me lose you again…"

"I'm not lost anymore," he replied quietly. "Now, please, for me," he begged, "go."

A screamed ripped through the air, and Marth turned instantly, limping on his injured leg. "Zelda!" he exclaimed, then shouted back to Elice frantically. "Go!"

It did not take Marth long to find the source of the disturbance, but he was not prepared for what he found.

The Sages were circled, arms outstretched, holding up some sort of barrier, and Ganondorf was dangling Zelda by the throat some twenty feet above their heads. As Marth struggled towards them he saw Zelda's hand go limp, the Master Sword falling to the ground below.

Over the chaos Marth could not make out the words, but the Sages were shouting to each other frantically. Marth pushed his way through the whipping winds, watching as Impa stood and the barrier burst.

He fought his way forward, shocked to see Impa perform a dangerous and ultimately futile attempt to save the princess. Chaos seemed to be taking them, and when he finally reached the Sages were staring into the sky with a mixture of desperation and despair etched into each of their faces.

"Marth!" Nabooru exclaimed, spotting him. "Marth, do something!" she sounded utterly panic stricken.

Marth marched forward, craning his neck upward, his mind furiously trying to think of what to do. Ganondorf's evil cackle filled the air, swirling around them with the rushing winds of darkness.

"The Master Sword!" Saria cried out suddenly.

In an instant Marth had his hand around the hilt of the legendary sword and had pulled its blade from the earth. He cocked back his arm and swung it forward, throwing the sword with all of his might. Like a javelin it flew strait at Ganondorf's back, but then it slowed and finally stopped all together, falling back to the earth helplessly.

"What-" Marth cried as hope left his eyes. If the Master Sword could do nothing, what hope did they have left?

"It won't work!" Impa's voice sounded from Darunia's grasp. She sounded weak, but otherwise all right. "Only Link can wield its power against the King of Darkness!"

"What do I do then?" Marth shouted in desperation, the whirlwind around them increasing in violence. Above his head Marth could see the cloud of darkness surrounding Ganondorf was quickly expanding, shrouding Zelda. Frantically he searched for something, anything he could do, but it seemed an impossible task.

"How do you kill him if not with the Master Sword?" Marth implored. "What do I do?"

"Light!" Saria exclaimed. "It's the only thing that can hurt him!"

Without a moment's hesitation the Falchion blade was drawn and Marth held it tight. This, the Holy Blade of Aritia, was the last hope he had. In his grasp, the sword began to glow with pure, white light. Marth held his breath, cocked it back and threw it with every last bit of strength he possessed.

The illuminated blade spun over itself several times, heading straight for its target. The blade circled once more, hitting Ganondorf's outstretched arm. Though the blade itself did little damage the light emanating from the sword seemed to burn Ganondorf's skin. With a short cry his arm involuntarily jerked back, his grip around Zelda's neck releasing.

With a sputtering gasp Zelda breathed in as her body plummeted from the sky.

"Darunia!" Nabooru shouted once more, but this time Darunia was at the ready.

"I've got her!" he cried. "I've got her!"

Zelda's body sailed into Darunia's outstretched arms, and the Sages held their breath, awaiting her fate.

"Zelda!" Marth screamed, rushing to her side. Darunia laid her carefully on the ground and Marth kneeled beside her, lifting her head tenderly from the ground. Though she was coughing and wheezing for breath she was still alive, and fighting to regain her strength.

Her eyes opened blearily and she looked up in confusion. "Marth?" she coughed. The fire was gone from her eyes. The blind rage and monstrous fury had vanished from her countenance. Lying before him, Zelda looked like a frightened child.

"Zelda," Marth whispered, his hand touching her face, but he quickly stood up, sensing a threat from behind.

Like some sort of beast on the brink of madness Ganondorf bellowed and hurtled his way towards the princess once more.

"Relinquish her!" Ganondorf boomed from behind, his voice shaking the ground.

"No!" Marth screamed back, his voice nearly as loud and menacing as Ganondorf's. He put himself directly between the Princess and the Dark King, quickly recovering his blade from the ground. "You'll have to kill me first!"

"Gladly," Ganondorf sneered, then with a great cry he jumped forward.

Marth's sword flashed with all of his fury and might, but from the moment it began it was painfully clear that Marth had nothing left to give, and yet he was giving all he had with as much fervor and passion as he could. After a few staggering footsteps and sword slashes that failed to connect Ganondorf seemed to decide that such a foe was not worth the effort.

With a look of annoyance on his face he threw a blast at Marth that sent him flying once more, crashing into a boulder nearby. Marth cried out in agony, but his voice was silenced as another blow hit him. Ganondorf's arms were flailing wildly, and rocks were lifting from the ground all around, pelting the Prince over and over. At first his anguished screams could be heard, emanating from the rubble, but when at last he lay almost completely buried his voice had faded into silence.

Thinking his task was complete, Ganondorf turned away from the pile of rocks and back to the princess, but he turned with a jolt when he heard it. Marth's hand burst out of the rubble, groping weakly.

"Zelda," the anguished groan sounded form beneath the debris.

"Why won't you die!" Ganondorf roared in frustration and once more he began hurling more rocks onto the pile.

"Marth," Zelda whispered, getting to her feet. "No!"

Once more she could feel the Triforce pieces within her resonating, pulsing through her veins. New strength entered her body, coursing through her. Without hesitation she got to her feet, walking without fear to the Master Sword, pulling the blade from the ground with one effortless motion.

She stood once more with her blade raised, heart pounding, rage boiling within her and power emanating from her body so strongly that her skin began to glow.

"No!" she screamed out, and this time it was her strong voice that caused the earth to rumble beneath her feet.

"Die, you miserable lout!" Ganondorf bellowed, raising a particularly large boulder into the air and turning to Marth with murder in his eyes.

"Ganondorf!" Zelda's voice echoed hauntingly through the darkness. Something about her voice made Ganondorf freeze and he turned slowly, looking down on the Princess who was shining with white light through the gloom, like some ghostly manifestation.

"You will pay for what you have done!" she screamed. Her voice was deeper once more, her face more chiseled and wizened, as though years of wisdom had graced her in no more than a few moments. She looked older, more beautiful and more terrifying than ever before. With every word she spoke her voice rose in power and volume, the earth rumbling more forcefully with every second. The light about her intensified to a blinding level, her feet slowly rising from the quaking ground as the Master Sword began to radiate the same white light she possessed.

She hovered before the Dark King, an angelic demon slashing the darkness in two.

"You will pay for the innocent blood you have shed! You will pay for the lives you have destroyed, the chaos you have wrought, the terror you have caused. Too long have you plagued this world! Too long have you brought fear and horror into the lives of my people! Tonight you will face justice! Tonight, you die!"

Her last word echoed over the silence with power and resonance, hanging in the air indefinitely. Ganondorf stood, looking at her in shock, the boulder slipping from his hands, falling to the ground with the force of a small earthquake.

"One of us will die tonight, little mouse," Ganondorf hissed, quietly, his demeanor diminishing in her presence, "but it will not be me."

"You killed him!" Zelda shrieked and the earth lurched so violently that the Sages almost lost their bearing. "You killed him, and for this you will die! You will die!"

Without another moment's wavering Zelda flew into action. She attacked with lightning speed, flying so quickly she could barely be seen. The Master Sword was flashing so quickly it was but a mere haze. Her moves were fluid and graceful, but more powerful and stronger than ever before. She weaved in and out of fighting styles, from flowing, stealth and agility to blunt, outright physical assault that it was dizzying to watch.

Ganondorf was fighting furiously, throwing attacks out as rapidly as he could, but he was no match for her speed. Not a single blow came close to even grazing her skin. He was slashing with enough power to shatter solid rock, but it could not match the force with which her blade was now flying.

Again and again the Master Sword broke through his defenses and with a short cry and a splash of black blood he was wounded.

Zelda landed on the ground before him like a coiled snake, then shot out with the force of a canon ball into the air at Ganondorf, her sword swinging around her body so quickly she became nothing more than a twirling blur. She hurtled into him, her sword swiping across his chest, opening a deep wound. Ganondorf bellowed and roared and threw himself about in a fit of madness while Zelda landed on the ground nearby as lightly as a feather coming to rest.

"How is she- what is going on?" Ruto stammered. "She doesn't quite look like herself, she looks like-"

"Link!" Nabooru finished in awe. It was true. Though Zelda's feline grace, precision, elegance and poise remained, there were flashes of moments where pure strength and spontaneous bursts of fury shone through. These moments echoed a certain heroic impulsivity and raw power which were eerily familiar. As they watched, the same thought kept returning to their minds. Zelda was fighting like Link.

"She is Link," Impa whispered. She had made her way up onto her feet now, and was staring at the ensuing battle in awe.

"What!" Ruto exclaimed. "How-"

"She has his Triforce- the essence of his very soul now resides in her body. All that is left of Link now lives in her. That is why she can wield the Master Sword. She has taken up Link's mantle. She is both the Hero and a Sage now. Only she can defeat Ganondorf!"

Ganondorf ceased thrashing and finally set his sights on Zelda, charging at her like a mad bull. No sign of fear crossed the Princess' face. She did not flinch, did not cower: did not even move. She simply raised her sword and waited.

"You and your little toy have vexed me for long enough!" Ganondorf bellowed, extending his hands- a great beam of blackness issuing out of them. Zelda extended her hands as well, catching his beam and holding it off as a great stream of pure white light issued from her own hands.

"You cannot compete with my control over the Triforce," Ganondorf growled, even as he struggled to hold up his attack.

Zelda did not reply, but glared even more venomously, her face set with concentration, not only holding her attack, but gaining ground as well. Slowly, almost imperceptibly the beam of light she was issuing from her hands was pushing Ganondorf's darkness back. Her resolve deepened, and she pushed herself harder, refusing to relent even an inch. Ganondorf's face was twisted with fury and the power of the struggle.

"You forget, My Lord," Zelda said scathingly, "that two pieces of the Triforce are now mine to command." Even as she spoke her beam strengthened, pushing Ganondorf back forcefully.

There was no mistaking the concern in his eyes now as his hands strained to hold up his attack, his fingers curling into a claw-like state. Zelda's light was now speeding toward him, and no matter how he fought or bellowed or struggled, he could not hold her back.

Zelda, for her part, looked steady and almost calm as she fought. The murderous rage never left her eyes: it was a stony look, most unlike her.

Ganondorf's shout of fury filled the air as the beam of light finally closed in on him, shooting through his darkness all at once, slamming into him with a small explosion. Ganondorf's titanic figure flew off of the ground, sailed through the air and landed on the ground with earthshaking force.

Before he could get to his feet Zelda's arms outstretched and with a cry she hurled another beam of at him. It hit him once more, exploding in a burst of white light that illuminated the darkness. Ganondorf groaned in anguish as Zelda continued to bombard him with attacks, marching ever closer to him as she did so, the cold, dead expression never leaving her face.

When at last she neared him, Ganondorf was laying on the ground, clutching his chest, his breathing short and shallow. His eyes glanced up at her, filled with hatred, as she stood above him.

In a flash Ganondorf's staff was drawn and he had gotten to his feet. The black staff swung forward, but Zelda did not flinch. As though from nowhere, the Master Sword was drawn, glowing with power, she too swung her weapon forward. Using his staff as a sword Ganondorf proceeded to swing it with terrifying force, trying to crush Zelda with every blow, but Zelda dodged expertly, vanishing on the spot when necessary, leaping and slashing at Ganondorf with the Master Sword, opening wound after wound.

Unrelenting in his pursuit for blood Ganondorf swung his staff wide, but the Master Sword hit it right in the center and it immediately shattered: splintering into millions of tiny black shards which fell to the ground.

Shocked, Ganondorf looked down at his now empty hands, eyes sweeping over the broken remains of his last weapon. His eyes darted about frantically, searching for anything that would save him, but nothing remained. It was just he and the Princess now, and he was losing. Blood loss and physical injury were finally starting to take a toll on him, and he knew it.

"You wretched little brat!" he spat, stretching out his arm and sending a wave of black light at her, but she deflected it without moving a muscle. Ganondorf's eyes were widening now, desperation setting in. Unwittingly he stepped back, furthering the distance between the two of them.

Zelda stretched out her hand and expelled a massive beam of light, which hit Ganondorf easily, knocking him down once more. The power under her control was growing, and she could feel it.

For the final time, Zelda held out both hands, a luminous shaft of light shooting from her palms and hitting the King of Darkness. Instantly his legs locked, his arms were glued to his side and his entire body was paralyzed from the neck down. Only his head remained mobile, thrashing from side to side. Zelda held firm, and the beam kept him immobilized as she slowly drew near, her footsteps composed and even.

As she came upon him one hand went to her belt and slowly, with the clinking sound of metal, she drew the Master Sword, holding its point against Ganondorf's face.

"You deserve to die," she said calmly.

Ganondorf did not reply, but stared down at her in loathing.

"You deserve your fate. You have brought this upon yourself: forged your own cage, gilded your own lock and now are only waiting for someone to turn the key."

"Lock me away then," he hissed, blood running down his face. His breathing was still shallow and belabored. "Get your blasted Sages here and seal me away! Send me back to the gap between the worlds. I will simply wait for the day when once again I will be set free. Do not for a moment believe it will not happen. You cannot hold me forever! You cannot contain my darkness! I will be free again, and your children's, children's, children will pay for your mistake with their blood! Who will stop me then, I ask! No one!"

"I will stop you now!" Zelda exclaimed, emotion creeping into her voice once again. "You will pay for his blood!"

"You don't have the guts to kill me," Ganondorf wheezed, still heaving and struggling for breath. "You will take the high road: lock me away and force my soul to await judgment. You are a silly little twit- hampered by your holier-than-thou ideals and foolish notions of honor- just as Link was."

"Do not befoul his memory by speaking his name, you vile, treacherous snake!" Zelda screamed madly, "I may be a fool, but I do not make the same mistakes twice. There will be no sealing, no pity, no faith in redemption." Even as she spoke her stomach began to twist in knots. To kill: it was a paralyzing thought.

"You deserve to die," she said once more, as much a threat to him as it was an attempt to convince herself she was right.

"At last, a word of Wisdom from the Princess of Imprudence," he sneered, "but you do not have the courage to do it."

As though electrified by his taunt, the Master Sword burst with a renewed light, a gleaming pillar in the night.

Zelda stood, unable to move. Before her, bound and defenseless was Ganondorf: the focal point of evil in her world. It was he who had stolen her life from her. It was he who had resulted in Link's wretched existence. It was he who had once murdered her father in cold blood, destroyed an entire kingdom and slaughtered countless innocent people. He had caused so much damage, and he was capable of so much more.

"You must do this," the familiar voice sounded in her head: the voice of the Triforce. "You must claim the third piece!"

"Zelda," the voice shot her out of her dark reverie with such sudden force her heart leapt painfully within her. Her head turned quickly and she saw Impa standing before her. Wounded, beaten and ravaged, the sight of her hit Zelda hard. "You must destroy him."

"I- I can't," Zelda could not stop the frightened words from slipping out.

"You can," Impa said firmly. "You must!"

Though the voice within her screamed at her, though Impa implored her, though the Sages stood by with looks of strength and fortitude and Ganondorf loomed before her, struggling in his radiant prison, she could not bring herself to raise her sword.

"He can only bring darkness to this world!" Nabooru beseeched her.

"You can bring light," Saria said confidently.

Despite herself Zelda felt hot tears streaming down her face as she turned back to the face of evil before her. His face had loomed in her darkest nightmares for as long as she could remember. He was her bane, her ultimate enemy, her doom.

He had murdered her love.

She took a step closer.

Ganondorf went mad. With a wail he began to struggle against her power. He was calling on his Triforce once more. She could feel its power rising within him. She could hear its voice and sense its presence.

Without conscious thought she called on her Triforce pieces to fortify her power. Instantly she was obeyed, and no matter how Ganondorf fought, he could not overturn her will.

Approaching him, she cocked her sword back: the Master Sword gleaming. Evil's Bane was alive once more.

But this was as far as Zelda could go. She stood, sword at the ready, feet apart, ready to strike: and she could not move.

Silently, she shut her eyes, praying that when she opened them she would awaken to find this a dream. She wished herself somewhere, anywhere else. Then she felt a hand on her own. It was a strong, yet tender grasp.

Her eyes few open and her heart stopped beating. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't move. All she could do was stare at the figure before her in silent, inescapable awe.

"Link," she finally breathed.

He stood before her bathed in light, translucent and radiant. The world had faded away: bathed in soft light. It was so surreal, she couldn't be sure she was really seeing him at all, then his hand moved from hers to caress her cheek. A melancholy smile graced his lips. She could feel the warmth of his hand on her skin. Suddenly her heart started beating again, now hammering against her chest.

"I can't do this," she whispered, frightened.

"Yes, you can," Link said simply. "You must save yourself. You must save them."

"I couldn't save you," she choked on her tears. "I was wrong… I cannot save anyone. I am worthless."

"No," he responded firmly. "No. You can do this."

"I can't," she whispered once more. "I'm not strong enough on my own. I am no hero…. This isn't easy for me. I'm not like you, Link."

"Who ever said it was easy?" he said with a mild laugh.

"I need you," she spoke softly but desperately.

"I'm here with you," Link replied. "I'll never leave you."

With that his hand went to hers once more, tightening her grip on the sword. He held her in place. She could feel his presence beside her: like a warm summer breeze on her skin. His hands placed firmly on hers, she could feel his strength flowing through her. Her eyes closed once more, and when they reopened, the world was once more a dark and dreary place.

Link was gone, and the loneliness that gripped her was almost enough to make her give up completely. She could still feel him, however, standing beside her. His hands still gripped hers firmly.

She faced the Dark King once more, her resolve set in stone. He cowered before her as the invisible hands took hold of the sword and raised it up. A radiant light flashed from the sword, enveloping the Princess until she was gleaming so brightly the Sages could not see her. A fierce wind picked up, whipping around her as she took the final step toward the Ganondorf.

The cloud of light around her had now expanded and enveloped Ganondorf completely. Blinded and immobilized by the light surrounding him he continued to scream in pain. His power had all but vanished.

Her hands gripped the sword's handle, and as she looked upon Ganondorf's now powerless and broken form her hatred boiled over.

"I am here," Link's voice whispered in her ear. She held her breath, and the Master Sword slashed down.

With a single blinding flash the head of Ganondorf, the King of Darkness was smitten to the ground.


	28. Chapter 28 Absolute Power

They say it's a river that circles the earth  
A beam of light shining to the edge of the universe  
It conquers all  
It changes everything

In this world we've created  
In this place that we lived  
In a blink of an eye the darkness slips in  
Love lights the world, unites the love that's for eternity

Look at this place  
It was paradise but now it's dying  
Love breaks your heart  
Love takes no less than everything

Love breaks the chain  
Love aches for everyone of us  
Love takes the tears and the pain  
And turns it into the beauty that remains

Vanessa Williams and Bryan McKnight "Love Is"

Chapter 28

Absolute Power

With an echoing clang of ringing metal the Master Sword slipped from Zelda's fingers and fell to the ground. An all encompassing silence has settled over the chaos of the battlefield.

Zelda looked down at what she had done: at Ganondorf's lifeless body lying before her. She couldn't look away. Unable to move, she simply stared at the carnage before her.

She felt nothing. She had expected to feel something, though she didn't quite know what. Relief? Satisfaction?

There was nothing, though. She felt empty inside. He was dead, and nothing had changed. Link had been avenged, but he was still gone. This didn't bring him back. Nothing could bring him back.

Zelda continued to stand in silence, the eyes of each Sage watching her intently.

She simply didn't understand. Where was her sense of release? Where was her peace?

Not knowing what to do she dropped to her knees, picking up the Master Sword once more. She stared into the gleaming, silver face of the sword, loathing the reflection looking back at her.

Quickly she turned her head away, unable to look at it anymore, and placed the magnificent sword back into her sheath.

The Princess barely had time to contemplate her turmoil, for at that moment Ganondorf's body began to fade. Instead of disintegrating into rays of light, as Link had, the evil King's broken body slowly began to melt into black mist. Ever growing, the black fog crept over the ground in coils of smoke, like slithering snakes, which eventually burrowed their way into the earth. When at last his body had all but vanished a golden orb of light began to glow where Ganondorf had once lain.

"The Triforce of Power," Impa whispered in awe, her eyes shooting from the materializing Triangle to the Princess towering above it.

Zelda's eyes were no longer her own. The empty void within her had begun to fill. A deep, aching desire had sprung up in her heart. She needed that Triforce.

The need was so instantaneous, so all encompassing, so undeniable that she found herself aching for it. She needed it! It was hers! She had to have it!

A hungry, crazed look overcame her eyes. Impa looked at the Princess and felt a sudden sickly fear overcome her.

"Zelda!" Impa cried. "Zelda, stop! Don't touch it!"

The once indistinguishable ball of light flashed with blinding whiteness and when the light faded the Triforce of Power sat, hovering above the ground. Its beauty exceeded reason. Gleaming with a blinding intensity, it shimmered and shone with beckoning light.

Zelda found herself rushing forward, hands outstretched. She could hear Impa screaming, but she didn't listen. She couldn't listen. She needed the Triforce, and she needed it now.

"What's happening?" Saria cried. "What's wrong with her?"

"Zelda, please!" Impa shrieked, rushing for the Princess, but it was too late. Zelda's hands clasped around the brilliant triangle and instantly an explosion of light encompassed her. The force of the blow sent Impa flying back to the ground, and the world went black.

She opened her eyes, but the blinding white light that hit her forced her to slam them shut once more. Opening her eyes slowly and shielding them with her hand she squinted through the white haze. The light emanating from the Princess seemed to have reversed the night. The sky was lit up beyond the intensity of the noon-day sun.

Impa looked up in awe at Zelda, who was now hovering six feet off of the ground. Her clothing and her long golden hair billowed around her as though in slow motion: lifting and wafting eerily, as though gravity no longer had any pull upon her. Her face was as cold as ice and completely expressionless. She did not move a muscle but simply floated in the air like some ethereal statue.

It was unnerving to look at, and as the Sages gazed up at her a sense of fear and dread overcame them. The few soldiers who had remained shot to their feet and fled from her as though they were looking upon a ghost.

Once more silence crept around them until it was nearly smothering.

"Oh, Zelda," Impa whispered. "What have we done?"

The instant Zelda's fingers gripped the Triforce she felt a surge of power run through her entire body. It set every vein on fire, coursing through her from head to toe. A blinding light exploded around her and her eyes closed instantly. A pain riddled scream came from her mouth, though she could barely hear it herself over the din. The world around her seemed to have erupted into chaos of sight, sound and feeling as rushing winds tore at her, ringing in her ears. Regardless, she could not stop screaming. It felt as though her body had been ripped in two and something entirely separate from her was invading her. She could feel it overcoming her, pushing her out, stamping her down.

Every bit of her was on fire. Unable to see, unable to hear, unable to think; she wished she would cease to exist so the pain would end. Then, all at once, it was gone.

All pain ceased. Everything ceased. The world seemed to vanish from around her. All sound was abruptly shut out. Zelda felt suddenly light and free: no longer constrained by her physical body. Slowly she opened her eyes. The harsh white light had dissipated, replaced by a soft, cool glow of a pale, grey light that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere. It was all at once bright and dim; light and dark.

Zelda was surprised to find herself floating, light as a feather in the breeze, her clothes swaying lightly about her as though in a gentle breeze. She breathed in the silence deeply, drinking it in. It was cool and refreshing to her weary soul.

She almost wished she could stay this way forever: free, peaceful, untouched and untouchable. She closed her eyes and breathed in slowly, losing herself in the void.

Let the world outside shatter in its chaos and mayhem. Let the darkness take it. Let confusion reign and suffering consume. She could feel none of it.

Here, there was no pain: and here Zelda stayed.

"Where is the King?" The cry continued to ring out through the Akanean army. Just over a bluff on the hillside above the valley where Marth's castle stood, Hardin's soldiers sat on horseback, huddled together and ready to flee back to their Kingdom. Frantically, every man searched for any sign of the King, but few were willing to stray back into the battlefield and face the wrath of the demon beast Marth had somehow managed to conjure up.

"Astoria!" Captain Zagaro shouted out to a nearby knight. Zagaro was a tall, handsome man. He was lean but muscular, with locks of black hair falling to his shoulders and a fairly dark, creamy complexion. Despite his strength, it was apparent that he was still quite youthful, even though no juvenility shone through any of his countenance. His eyes were as black as his hair, and as hard as stone. His face was chiseled and his features well defined. "You are one of his sentinels, are you not? You are charged with his protection, are you not?"

"Yes, Sir," Astoria replied. "Birak and I had him flanked throughout the charge and the battle. We had Marth cornered- in fact Birak had put two arrows into him, when the demon appeared and we were forced to retreat."

"And what became of the King?" Zagaro asked, his patience obviously wearing thin.

"I do not know, Sir. We must have lost him in the retreat."

"So, you left him?! You were charged with the King's safety," Zagaro shouted, "and you just left him there?"

"If I'm not mistaken, Captain," Birak appeared beside Astoria, his eyes narrowed, "it was you who called for the retreat."

"Yes, to keep our men safe!" Zagaro growled. "My sworn duty was to keep my men alive! Your duty was to protect the King! You left him to die!"

"You rode past him just as we all did!" Birak shouted back. "I saw you call to him for retreat then turn your back on him and run away. He knew the risk he was taking in staying in battle! How were we to know he would not follow our withdrawal?"

"You abandoned the King to death!" Zagaro bellowed, unsheathing his sword.

"Under your orders!" Astoria's sword was now drawn. Instantly a thousand more swords were drawn as the air took on a palpable tension. "Hardin put you in charge of the battle! We were under your command, Captain, and it was your orders that have led us into this mess!"

"You are charged with treason!" Zagaro roared, his sword pointed threateningly at both sentinels.

"It is you who have brought us to defeat!" Birak thundered back as the crowd began to murmur and circle anxiously.

"Captain Zagaro!" the desperate cry rang out and every head turned. "Captain Zagaro!"

It was a young soldier, flying upon his horse at top speed towards the Captain. "I found the King!" he shouted frantically. "I have found King Hardin!"

He reached the Captain and slowed to a stop, looking across the sea of faces that were all fixed intently upon him.

"Well?!" Zagaro burst angrily. "Where is he?"

No answer.

"Where is he?" Zagaro thundered.

The boy put his hand to his side and drew from a sheath a long, ornate sword. After a moment's hesitation he thrust the blade down into the ground. It stood upright for all to see, its sharp end stuck in the hard earth.

"That is his Majesty's Sword," Zagaro said quietly. "Where is he?" he said once more, his face both livid and terrified.

"The King is dead!" the boy exclaimed hysterically. Instantly the army broke into frantic murmurs, cries of anger, shouts of disbelief and calls for retaliation.

"I found his body laying in the rubble- his head hewn to the ground… with this in his back," the boy said more softly.

He dug into his cloak and pulled out a delicately carved wooden arrow shaft. Zagaro ripped it from his outstretched hand, inspecting it carefully.

"That craftsmanship is well known," Birak said darkly as he looked at the arrow. "It bears the mark of the Aritian royal family. The Princess of Aritia was the one to wield that bow."

Zagaro held the arrow tightly in his fist, glaring into the distance with an expression of indescribable hate and rage. He was squeezing so tightly that the arrow began to creak as though it might snap, but all at once Zagaro's grip loosened and his head fell.

"The King is dead," he half asked, half stated in disbelief.

"Yes, Captain," the boy replied nervously, "as is the Demon."

"What?" Birak asked quickly. Zagaro was not listening. Silently he had spurred his horse and was walking slowly away from the army.

"The Demon has been destroyed. I saw it, just over that hill. A sorceress- she killed him. I've never seen magic of such strength," he whispered in awe.

"You are certain?" Astoria asked.

"Yes, he is gone," the boy replied, but every eye had fallen back on Zagaro who was slowly riding towards the peak of the bluff. Once upon the summit he stood gazing into the distance for a moment. A strange explosion of white light seemed to burst out in the distance not far from Marth's now crumbling castle. The sky was suddenly illuminated from afar, though this barely registered with Zagaro.

He turned slowly back to his army.

"Who here has the courage to return to the battlefront?" Zagaro asked in a calm but hollow voice. "Who here has the courage to stand as a man and seek vengeance upon the filthy Aritian scum who have taken the lives of our brothers this day? Who here has the courage to avenge the death of their King? Who here has the courage to follow me back into battle?"

For a moment silence reigned, and then a sword shot into the air.

"I have!" the call rang out. Almost instantly it was echoed until the entire army had its swords raised and their cry shook the ground.

"We will slaughter them all! Charge!" Zagaro screamed into the night, and he spurred his horse and shot over the hill and back down to the fields below to finish the battle they had brought to the people of Aritia.

"Roy, please, snap out of it!" Elice begged. She had wrapped his arm over her shoulders and had her opposite arm behind his back, propping him up as they struggled to walk. Roy was still unconscious, his head lolling about lifelessly as his feet drug behind him on the ground. He was small, only an inch or two taller than Elice, but he was heavier than her, especially in his weighty armor.

Elice was sweating profusely, breathing hard as she struggled to move under his dead weight. Her going had been painfully slow, making her way across the body laden battlefield, walking through chaos and carnage, trying desperately to make her way back to her brother.

An eerie stillness had settled over the now lifeless battlefield. In the distance she could see the castle still smoldering. Cries and shouts came from the rear of the castle as soldier's struggled to evacuate the remaining civilians and lead them to safety. Though she couldn't be sure what it was, she could see movement in front of the castle. Every now and then a flash of light would fill the sky, or a great quaking shiver would ripple across the ground, accompanied by deep rumbling. Though the raging battle had all but ceased, something was still happening up ahead, and she was certain that she would find Marth there.

After Marth had left her she had done what she was told: she had gone back to Roy, but she could not bring herself to hide. Elice had never been one to cower and conceal herself in the face of danger. She had to find her brother, and so she struggled on.

Readjusting Roy's weight on her shoulder she took a step forward and her strength began to give away. Without warning her knees buckled and Roy toppled to the ground.

She sat in the dirt, panting for a moment, fighting the fear and hopelessness that was closing in around her. Hot tears were welling in her eyes but she would not give into them. She sat and battled her own fear, refusing to relent, rage and frustration boiling in her, erasing her fright.

Wiping the sweat from her brow she crawled over to Roy and her emotions burst.

"Roy, please!" she cried out hysterically. "Wake up!" She grabbed him and shook him and screamed at him until she could scream no more. Then she sat in silence, unable to fight her tears anymore. No sooner had she buried her head in her hands than the world suddenly exploded with light. It was so instantaneous and so shocking that she flung back, falling to the ground. She gazed back toward the castle, but she could see nothing. The whole world seemed to have been erased: shielded by a curtain of blinding white.

She stared into the distance, so overcome with shock she couldn't move, until the world began to rumble behind her. Her head turned in a flash and she looked across the vast plain to the edge of the valley, her eyes searching the horizon. Her heart suddenly clenched in her chest. Hardin's army was pouring over the bluff like a raging torrent. Akanea had regrouped, re-massed and was now charging back into battle. Elice and Roy sat alone and unprotected in the open, with an entire army charging towards them in the distance.

"Roy!" Elice shrieked, slapping his face with the back of her hand. To her relief his eyes began to flutter. "Roy! Wake up you great lump! WAKE UP!" her hand slapped against his cheek with every bit of force she could muster.

Roy's eyes flew open and he groaned as a massive red welt began to appear on his cheek. "This is the thanks I get for saving you?" he moaned weakly.

"Roy!" Elice exclaimed in ecstasy. "Come on, we have to go, now!"

Roy moaned again, sitting up slowly. "Are you heartless or what?" he whimpered. "Calling me a lump… remind me never to sacrifice myself for you again. Gimme a minute to-"

"We don't have a minute," Elice shrieked, grabbing his head and turning it towards the sight of Hardin's men rumbling closer and closer to them with every moment. "We've got to go, now!"

A frightened squeak escaped Roy's lips as his eyes flew open. He suddenly looked quite alert and aware. Elice jumped to her feet and took his hand, helping him stagger dizzily to his feet. "Let's go!" he said in a frightened voice, and with that they were off.

Though Roy was obviously struggling, he kept up with Elice. She once more put her arm around him, and he didn't complain as they ran at full speed to the blinding white light of the castle.

"Uhh…" Roy blinked and shaded his eyes. "What is all this?" he asked as they entered the brightness.

"I don't know," Elice replied, squinting and struggling to see. Up ahead she thought she could see the blurry figures of several people, gathering around the focal point of the light.

Closer now, Elice could make out four or five people staring up into the light. She recognized them as the ones who had come with Link.

A sudden jolt of pain shot through her when she thought of him. She still couldn't believe he was gone, and with all that had happened she hadn't had time to even let it sink in.

How had they gotten to this point? It was all because of that Sword Marth had wanted so badly, and the Triforce he had hoped to take for himself as well. It all seemed a trifle now, and yet so much horror had been caused because of it.

Cursing her brother silently, she quickly bit her tongue. Marth had made a mistake, but he had tried to correct it. There were simply some things that couldn't be fixed.

Suddenly all of that seemed so long ago, as though an eternity separated the previous evening from the night in which she now stood. The ground beneath her gave a violent lurch and Elice was ripped violently back into reality.

"They're coming!" she shouted to the five figures before her. Though her voice could barely be heard over the turmoil all around them all five Sages jerked their heads in the direction of Elice's voice, noticing her presence for the first time.

"Hardin's men are returning!" Elice called once more, leading Roy towards them. They were an odd bunch to say the least, but they had been friends of Link's, and she really had no choice now but to trust them or face an entire army on her own.

"What?" a tall, dark skinned woman asked as she squinted in Elice's direction.

"Hardin's- the army," Elice fumbled over her own tongue. Glancing back she could see the dark shadow of Hardin's troops growing nearer. "That army!" she pointed and the Sages took notice of their impending doom for the first time.

"They want us all dead! They're coming back, we have to do something!" she cried, still holding onto Roy who was quickly regaining his strength. He was no longer leaning on her for support. "Please, help us!"

The Sages looked from one to another, back to Zelda who continued hover lifelessly above them, and to the oncoming army.

"Zelda!" Elice gasped as she looked up and took notice of the fact that it was Zelda who was emanating the white light all around them. She was encircled in a furious cyclone of wind that swirled around her and her alone. Her tattered and bloody clothes, as well as her locks of long, golden hair, were whipping about her violently.

"What's happened to her?" Elice cried.

"Holy-" Roy looked up and whistled under his breath, words escaping him. "Now that's something you don't see everyday!"

"Zelda!" Elice took a step towards her, but Impa got in her way.

"She is my friend!" Elice replied indignantly. "What's happened to her?"

Impa drew her long knives. "There isn't time enough to explain. I will say this, however, we will stand with you. We do not have a choice," she said firmly to the remaining Sages. "We cannot leave the Princess here alone."

Silently Nabooru pulled out long blade, glaring into the distance as though daring the oncoming soldiers to face her. Darunia pounded his chest furiously, Ruto slashed her fins menacingly and Saria gritted her teeth. All had pledged their allegiance without a word. They would stand together, and they would stand behind their Princess.

Subconsciously, Elice and Roy slowly sidled up beside their makeshift- insignificant but resolute- army. Elice readied her bow, while beside her Roy had drawn his sword. It was only a matter of minutes now.

"Zelda," the voice resounded through the vast, empty space: intruding upon her reverie. It was a soft voice, a familiar voice.

"Zelda, you cannot stay here," it said calmly.

Zelda ignored it. She didn't want to here this.

"People are being hurt, you cannot stay here," it said, kindly, but more forcefully this time.

"Stay," a second voice echoed, and through the mist a pillar of blue light appeared.

"You are happy here," another voice came as a second pillar of green light opened up beside the first.

"You are safe here." A third pillar or flaming red began to glow in front of the previous two.

"You cannot stay," the first voice implored. Zelda was listening intently to this voice she knew so well, unable to deny any longer that she knew to whom the voice belonged. It belonged to herself.

"We will protect you now!" The pillars entreated in commanding tones.

"This is what she wants- what she desires!" the pillar of red said in a menacing voice. "What else do you desire? How shall we serve you? What do we do to the world that left you were you now stand?"

Zelda was staring now with more intent, awakening from her dreamlike haze.

"This world cannot exist long in shades of grey," the pillars informed her. "You must choose."

"Choose what?" Zelda asked quietly, but no reply came. When the voices spoke again, it was not in answer to her question.

"There is much love in you: compassion, kindness and mercy," The first pillar spoke in a voice that was nurturing and almost motherly. This voice, too, seemed familiar, and Zelda now understood. It was the voice of the Triforce of Wisdom which had spoken to her so often throughout the years she could never truly forget it. "I tried to protect us," Wisdom went on, "I tried to keep us safe from pain, but you would not let me…."

"That is because her will is strong," the pillar of green continued in a light voice filled with energy. "She is strong and brave and will not back down."

As the red pillar began to speak the world around Zelda began to brighten. "But there is also much anger, pain, fear and turmoil," now the emptiness began to grow dark, heavy and foreboding. Zelda could feel a great weight come upon her as this voice spoke to her spoke, but as the voice faded the world slipped back into grey, and her body felt weightless once more: drifting. "You have the will but you lack the strength! Take my power! Wield me!"

"You must decide," the pillars said firmly.

"Take my Wisdom!"

"Use my Courage!"

"Wield my Power!"

As the voices spoke to her Zelda could feel a deep longing arise in her. She wanted what they offered. She didn't know why she should refuse. Looking through the mist now she could see beyond her void of emptiness to the world beyond, the world in which her body still resided.

This world was a dark and loathsome place. She could see the Aritian people fleeing their burning castle as armies of murderers marched towards them, intent on slaughtering the innocent.

"Look at your friends!" Power commanded. Zelda could see them as though through another's eyes. The Sages stood ready to battle. Elice and Roy were there as well. All were bruised and beaten and ravaged from the battle.

"Where is Marth?" Power asked.

Marth was not there- his absence was poignant. A mound of boulders and rocks nearby were a testament to his sacrifice.

"Where is Link?" Power questioned again, feeding her fire.

Link- he was not there. He was gone. Killed. Murdered. She had avenged his death and still she was not satisfied.

Hatred began to fill her once more. Her fists clenched at her side, her eyes narrowed.

Nothing could take away the pain! Nothing!

A deep, boiling rage was now bubbling inside her and the faint mist around her was billowing into a dense, black fog.

"You have given all you have ever had to this world and it has taken it all and demanded more!" Power suddenly cried.

Within Zelda's mind images flashed. There was her father who kept her tethered and downtrodden as though she were some worthless animal. She had given all she had to him and it was never enough.

Her mother: whom she had never really gotten a chance to know. She had been taken from her when she was still small and helpless.

Then there was Link. Her blood began to boil, her heart pounding like a drum in her chest. Her fury was actually making her quiver.

"All you have ever loved is gone!" Power boomed to her. "All you had ever wanted you had been denied. You have given your life to save this world and it has slowly killed you in return! You owe them nothing! You have nothing left to give!"

All around her black clouds swirled, and as she watched the images flash before her her eyes grew dark. A murderous expression overcame her face as a bolt of lightning flashed behind her: light in the purest shade of black.

"Wield me!" Power rumbled with terrifying force. The voice seemed to penetrate Zelda's very soul: invasive and unstoppable. She could feel it within her, and her mind was growing dark. All there was was Power. It was all she wanted. All she needed.

"Wield me!" Power echoed all around her: consuming Zelda completely, and she could fight it no longer.

All at once the ground rocked as a violent explosion came from the castle behind them. Every head turned and watched as flames burst out for one last vicious time before wrapping themselves around the skeletal remains of the final remaining tower of the castle, pulling the entire structure down upon itself. Clouds of dust and rock billowed out of the wreckage as the last bits of walls collapsed.

"No!" Elice whispered in horror. "No!" She felt Roy's arm come around her shoulder as tears welled in her eyes. Her home… her father's castle… gone.

A few small eruptions of fire and ruins burst here and there as the castle continued to perish before their eyes.

"No!" Elice screamed out, turning to Roy in horror. "The people!" she gasped. "The children!"

Before Roy could respond Elice was off at full speed, running like mad, Roy right behind her. As they left the glare of Zelda's glow Elice could see the wreckage more clearly. The front gate had been reduced to ashes, and was blocked by fallen debris. Undeterred, she rounded the corner of the outer wall. There was a smaller gate on the side wall which could be used as an escape.

Her heart leapt as she neared the gate, spotting people flying out of it. They were escaping. They had gotten out in time. She only hoped everyone had gotten out safely.

Elice spotted the gate up ahead, flew towards it, rounded the corner sharply then was barreled into by something massive. She sprawled to the ground, her head sent spinning. She shook it off quickly, shooting to her feet before she had fully collected herself. She looked through the open gate into the castle and started running inside as a wall of rock crumbled down just on the other side of the threshold.

Panting she wanted to cry out. If anyone had gotten trapped… if anyone was still inside….

Elice did scream in complete fright as a hand came down on her shoulder. She spun around, heart racing, and found herself face to face with a tall soldier covered in ash.

"Kain!" she cried, clutching her chest. "Is everyone- did everyone-"

"They're all safe, Princess," he wheezed, coughing heavily. His face was blacked with soot and his cloak was singed and smoking slightly. "I just got the last one."

Elice noticed he was holding a small child in his arms. "You're certain?" she breathed. "Everyone got out?"

"Yes," Kain assured her. Elice looked out over the sea of frightened people who were all now staring back at her. "We need to get away from here!" Kain shouted suddenly. "We've got to get away from the castle!"

"They have to get out of here now!" Elice cried, nearly hysterical. "And you must come with me! Gather your men, we must move now!"

"We'll move them out of danger," Kain assured her in a mollifying tone.

"No, you don't understand," Elice went on as quickly as she could. "Hardin's men have regrouped. They're coming back!"

"They're almost upon us," Roy explained.

Kain's expression went from confused to horrified in an instant. "We'll never get them out in time," his voice was quiet but did not hide his fear. "There are over a thousand helpless people here and I've barely a hundred soldiers left- they'll be slaughtered!"

"We have to try," Elice replied, then she turned to the crowd. Even as she spoke her eyes roved over the many faces, looking for any sign of her brother, but none could be found. "Hardin's forces are returning!" she bellowed as loudly as possible I order to be heard. A regal bearing worthy of her brother had suddenly overcome her. She seemed to transform before Roy's eyes. She was no longer a frightened young girl but the leader of a nation.

"I want everyone to make for the forest! Move as quickly as you can and get as far away from here as possible! Stay hidden! Leave no one behind! GO!

"All soldiers will form ranks and follow me back into battle! We must buy the people time to escape! I know that hope seems dim, that this darkness is great and fear is upon us all, but I will not give up! If we die, we die with honor! We will not lie down and wait for death, we will make a stand: a last stand for all that we hold dear! There is no time left, we must move NOW!" The last word punched the air and for an instant the world seemed to freeze and then jolt into action at lightning speed.

While the people fled to safety the remaining soldiers followed Elice, marching at full speed back to the front of the castle. As they rounded the corner the glow of Zelda's light flooded over them once more, but they paid it no heed. Each and every member of Elice's army fell into line behind her, swords drawn, bows poised: ready to fight, even to death.

Beside them, resolute, stood the Sages: immovable and unwavering in their oath.

Elice looked out over the plain. The Akanean army was now less than a half a mile away and gaining speed. All of the nearly five thousand soldiers had their weapons drawn and murder in their eyes. They were so close now their roars and screams could be heard clearly. The sound made Elice's heart clench.

She was painfully aware now that Marth was not one of the soldiers behind her, and though she knew what that likely meant she couldn't bear to accept it.

As though sensing her sudden need Roy grabbed her hand.

"Roy," she whispered, unable to say anything else. There was too much to say and no time left to say it.

Roy said nothing, but squeezed her hand tighter.

All stood, transfixed at the horrific vision before them. Like pebbles on a beach they looked out at the massive black wave of death rushing towards them, bearing down on them, ready to crash over them and shatter them to pieces.

Elice squeezed Roy's hand back, "Roy," she whispered once more, her voice catching in her throat, but before she could go on Roy had spun on her. His hand went to the back of her head and pulled her in before she knew what had hit her. He kissed her long and hard until she thought her knees might give away. At last he released her, smiling at her as impishly as ever.

"There," he said calmly. "I couldn't die without having done that, and this way if we do die, you can't kill me for having done it!"

Elice couldn't reply. She felt frozen, elation and rage and paralyzing fear battling within her. She couldn't believe him… but then he took her hand once more and turned her back to the battle, and her resolve was set. She stood by his side and waited.

"Receive me! Take me! Together we will become the ultimate Power- the True Force! We will purge this world and reshape it! You shall be Queen!" Power roared on within Zelda.

"I want this power," Zelda replied through the gloom in a voice very much unlike her own. "I need this power!"

"No!" her own voice cried out in agony. "No! Stop!"

"I want this power!" Zelda thundered.

Slowly the pillars began to move, gliding inward until all three met at a focal point of power which glowed with a golden sheen but gave off no light.

"We cannot do this!" Zelda's voice cried out in terror from above. "I do not want this!"

"What is it your heart desires?" the pillar boomed.

Zelda hovered for a moment, her countenance menacing and filled with strength. She could feel the Triforce pulling on her: calling to her. Somewhere inside of her she didn't want to listen. Part of her was fighting for control: fighting to deny the Triforce its will. Part of her would not yield, but she no longer seemed to have a choice. Power had taken hold of her now, and it would not let her go.

"Power," Zelda replied in almost a growl.

Without warning the pillar flashed, engulfing Zelda in its light: erasing the void in which she was suspended. She could feel herself become bound- restrained and caged. Suddenly she could see nothing. She could not move. The world around her became black and silent and suffocating.

Zelda tried to cry out but she no longer had a mouth. She could not hear, for she no longer had ears. She was nothing: a lost soul bound within her own body. She was completely powerless.

At that moment, hovering over the vast, grassy plain, surrounded by soldiers and facing down thousands more: the Princess' eyes blinked and her frozen, statuesque hand twitched slightly.

"Kill them all!" Zagaro boomed from the front line. "Kill them!" Fire blazed in his eyes and he raised his sword, screaming in rage as his horse neared Elice and Roy.

"I'm with you," Roy said quietly to Elice. She tried to speak but her voice would not come out. She tried to nod her head, but her body seemed to have frozen. She was unable to take her eyes off of the deadly flood which was about to break over them.

Time seemed to slow as the army approached, now only feet away. A lone soldier raised his bow, pulled his arrow tight and released. The arrow tore through the air, a mere blur of speed rushing forward, passing close to Zelda's side: and then it was stopped.

Zelda's hand flew out as sharp as lightning, her fingers closing around the arrow shaft. No sooner had her fist closed than her eyes flew open: radiating beams of white light and glaring with deadly rage. The arrow in her hand burst into flames which consumed it in an instant, leaving behind only ashes which scattered to the ground.

A few of Zagaro's men were stopped in their tracks, staring up in awe at the beautiful, frightening figure before them, but most charged on. Some changed course, heading purposefully towards Zelda with weapons drawn, but none could reach her. Just feet from her the soldiers seemed to collide with an invisible wall that surrounded her. The shield blasted them back with the force of a canon. This only seemed to anger the Akaneans further, however, and it seemed that every soldier set their sights now directly on Zelda.

A second assault came with identical results. A dozen soldiers were sent catapulting through the air. When the third assault came, the Princess seemed to lose patience.

It was now painfully clear that she was no longer simply Zelda.

She was Power incarnate: an unstoppable force with no inhibition and no constraint. Her body was merely a shell, for Zelda was no longer in command. Power was in control now: carnal and solely self-interested with nothing to hold it back.

Blackness billowed around her: a deep cold set over the battlefield. A darkness seemed to clutch at the hearts of all present, chilling them to their very souls.

The Princess seemed to grow weary of her attackers all at once. Before the next wave of soldiers had even reached her barrier she raised her hand and sent a flash out into the crowd that felled over a hundred men in less than an instant. Infuriated, the Akaneans kept coming, and the Princess kept barreling them down effortlessly.

"This world must be destroyed!" her voice boomed out, magnified greatly beyond its natural volume. It wasn't Zelda's voice at all, but a voice deep and rich and menacing. "You will all pay!"

With that she swung her arm back then forward and released a massive fireball which consumed the charging onslaught.

Subconsciously, the Sages and Elice's troops moved in behind Zelda as though for protection, though they were gazing up at her with fear.

Slowly it had dawned on them that, at least for now, they were being spared. Zelda was taking the brunt of the assault, and demolishing all that came against her.

"All right," Roy shouted as Zelda continued her inferno, screaming with rage and causing the ground to rock. "Will someone please tell me what this is all about?!"

"What's happened to her?" Elice cried, unable to look away from the sight before her.

"It's Ganon!" Impa cried as it hit her. "Don't you see? When she took Courage she took into her the essence of Link, and now that she has Power, she has unwittingly taken all that is left of Ganon's darkness into her!"

"You mean-" Ruto gasped.

"She is-" Nabooru couldn't bear to say it.

"She is all three of them!" Impa was fighting not to allow hysteria to take her. Indeed, no one had ever seen Impa so unnerved, so panic stricken. "They are all within her body, fighting for control, and Ganon is winning! She has taken all three pieces of the Triforce. She now is the True Force, but she isn't in balance! Can't you feel it? The anger, the rage… she's lost control! That may be her body, but that is not Zelda!"

The Sages couldn't speak, but simply watched as, with eerie familiarity, Zelda began to raise fallen debris from the ground and throw it into the oncoming forces with a wave of her hands.

"What do we do?" Saria cried.

"Nothing!" Nabooru replied. "If she allows Power to supersede the other two, she cannot control the True Force! Only one in balance can truly wield it!"

"Power is the greatest of the three," Impa spoke almost to herself, "If she cannot come to control it- if she cannot command it, there is nothing we can do! Ganon is prevailing, even in death. He now holds the Power he seeks and controls a vessel more powerful than his own body!

"It is too much- too much for anyone to hold a force this strong within them!" Impa shook her head in despair. "Pure power of this magnitude… it cannot be controlled!"

"So, they were right," Roy said. "Absolute power does corrupt absolutely!" He burst out with a short laugh.

Every head turned to stare at him, expressions ranging from utter confusion to appalled disbelief. Roy's nervous laughter quickly died out.

"What?" he asked Elice, who was staring at him as if he had worms coming out of his ears. "What did I say?"

Elice shook her head in dismay as once more Zelda took out a hundred Akanean soldiers with a single blow. The more Zelda fought the more vicious she became. Her expression was murderous, and she continued to scream and shriek in rage. The darkness around them continued to thicken, so much so that it was nearly impossible to see anything but her glow.

The violent winds continued to circle her, but they had now also begun to expand until the entire field was being ravaged and torn apart by the gale's deadly force. The thunder which boomed above their heads continued to grow in magnitude and threat.

In an instant the clouds burst and torrential rains began to pour down, pelting with the force of small rocks being shot down to the ground with terrifying force.

"Can this get any worse?" Roy screamed over the din, trying desperately to shield himself from the harsh winds and rain.

"I-" Elice started, but at that moment the earth lurched so violently savagely that she and everyone else lost their footing.

"What was that?!" Ruto cried through the tempest.

No one had to answer, however, for it immediately became crystal clear. The earth pitched once more and a fissure opened in the ground, increasing from a hairline split to a full blown crater in an instant. Soon the ground all around was splitting, heaving to and fro- thrusting up in places and sinking into massive pits in others.

A few of the Sages as well as a number of Aritia soldiers were forced to dive out of the way as bits of wayward fragments of a smashed boulder flew in their direction as a great chasm opened up in the earth beside them.

"The Triforce is mirroring her," Impa concluded. "It is echoing the chaos within her- making the outside world reflect what is happening inside her!"

"A little temperamental, isn't she?" Roy said, getting up from the ground, "I don't know about you but I really don't want to get on her bad side!"

"She's done it, though!" Elice cried. "She's driven them back!" Indeed, the Akanean forces were no longer attacking, and were barely standing their ground. Over half of Zagaro's men had been demolished, and the survivors were quickly losing their nerve.

"Bring her down!" Zagaro screamed wildly, rain pelting him in the face, and the wind driving his horse to the brink of madness. He himself shot an arrow at Zelda, but it exploded in mid air before it was even remotely close to her body. "I command you to stand your ground!"

Another ball of fire issued from Zelda, and the Akaneans scrambled over one another to get out of its way. It seemed to be the end. Those in the line of fire turned and fled, and soon nearly all the rest were following. A cloud of dust rose into the air as a thousand horses stampeded over the plain, desperate to escape the wrath of the Princess.

"No!" Zagaro bellowed as he watched the last of his soldiers turn to flee. "No!" His horse reared in order to escape being smashed by an oncoming boulder. When its front feet finally returned to the earth the horse was off with a jolt, tearing over the field at breakneck speed. Zagaro screamed and cursed and roared, but he could not turn back. Powerless, weaponless, army-less: even he had to admit defeat.

"You will pay for this, Aritia!" he shrieked like a madman as he climbed to the top of the bluff. Even as he spoke a massive bolt of lightning struck a tree just yards away from him. "Someday, you will pay!" Then, with the air of an offended child, he tore off into the night, following the already vanishing footprints of his once mighty army back into Akanea.

"They're gone!" Elice exclaimed. Despite the turmoil around her, she felt an immense weight lift from her shoulders.

"I really wouldn't be too happy yet," Roy cautioned, pointing up at Zelda, his expression petrified.

Elice looked up as well. Zelda had ceased her offensive now that the Akaneans were on the run, but she had turned her attention upon Elice's people and the Sages, as though noticing their presence for the first time. She hovered above them, utterly still, as the tempest continued to rage around her.

"Zelda!" Impa called up desperately. "Zelda, you must listen to me! Hear me!"

The Princess did not say a word, but continued to gaze down at them as she brought her hands together, a ball of fire massing within her palms.

"Zelda, please!" Impa pleaded. "Hear my voice! Listen to me! This isn't you! You must take control!"

"I don't think she's listening!" Roy muttered in fright, grabbing Elice's arm and dragging her back.

"Zelda!" Elice cried. "Zelda, you must stop this!"

"Zelda, it's us!" Saria called desperately, but to no avail. The only sign the Princess gave that she had heard any of them was to growl more venomously, the ball of flames in her hands growing.

"Please," Impa entreated, desperation in her eyes. "Princess, you must listen! You cannot allow Power to overcome you! You can fight this! You can take control!"

"I am in control!" Zelda roared, though her face was showing emotion for the first time. There was defensiveness in her voice. "I will not be stopped!"

With a murderous cry she swung her arms back, preparing to hurl her ball of fire. The Aritian soldiers scattered in fear, and Roy continued to pull Elice out of the way, but the Sages stood their ground.

"Zelda, please!" Impa pleaded one last time.

The flaming sphere swung forward and their hearts seemed to stop- and so did Zelda. She ceased moving in mid-swing and hovered before them, arms outstretched, a look of painful concentration on her face. She was heaving in short, heavy breaths, as though she was under a terrible strain.

Then, once more, she swung her arms back as though to release the inferno, but her arms would not release it.

One look into her face showed a different being than she had been an instant earlier. Her eyes were wide and full of fear.

"Impa," she begged, looking into the eyes of her nursemaid. "Help me!"

Impa felt her stomach lurch with hope. "You have to take control!" she yelled as loudly as possible. "You must bring it into balance!"

Zelda's eyes flashed once more and she began to writhe as though in pain, but she looked back to Impa after a moment, her expression terrified. "It's too strong!" she cried.

"No!" Impa replied. "You must trust in your own strength! Fight it!"

The Princess looked down on Impa for a moment longer with pleading eyes, and then she began to scream. She screamed out in pain, her eyes shutting tightly. Her body began to flail about in torment, as she began her battle from within.

Once again Zelda found herself floating, disembodied in a sea of blackness: deaf, blind and powerless. This time, however, she did not accept it. She could not accept it. With all of her might she set her mind upon the Triforce, upon her Triforce, upon the darkness she could feel inside of her which had bound her and left her a prisoner within her own body.

With all of her power she struggled, with all of her might she fought to be free until at last the blackness around her shattered. The veil lifted from her eyes and once more she could see the pillar of light. The void of gray was swirling in turmoil all around her as she approached the pillar in her weightless, intangible form.

"Ganon!" she cried, peering through the gloom. "Show yourself!"

In response an eerie, booming laugh that grated against her filled the shadows around her. "You thought you could kill me so easily, Princess? And here I had thought you were the wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom!" he cackled. "None of that matters- for now they are all mine!"

"You have nothing!" Zelda replied in a low voice. "You are a lost soul. You are nothing! I command you to relinquish the Triforce of Power!"

Ganon's cruel laughter echoed in her ears, reverberating throughout the chasm of space surrounding her.

"We are one!" Ganon crowed malevolently. "I am the Triforce of Power!"

Zelda watched in horror as something began to stir within the pillar of light. Soon a shadowy figure had begun to materialize, and then Ganon stepped out into the mist. He was cloaked in darkness: his features distorted and warped with rage. With his translucent skin and shroud of blackness he looked every bit the demon that he truly was.

With that a blast of energy shot from his hands, hitting Zelda. Though she had no body with which to feel pain, she could feel the blow shake her spirit and assault her mind. She staggered slightly, but continued to march forward.

"I will not yield!" she replied strongly. "You will relinquish your Power now! I command you!"

"Your commands mean nothing!" Ganon's voice sneered and once more a wave of power hit her. She swayed and lost her footing. From the eyes of her body she could see her physical arms straining as she continued to struggle against Ganon's will. She would not allow him to attack her friends.

"No!" she shrieked suddenly. "I will not do this!" Her hands came up and she began to press them slowly together. Though the force of will it took made her shake, slowly but surely the arms of her body began to obey.

The Sages gazed up in amazement as the Princess began to squeeze her ball of fire until it shrank into nothing.

"She's doing it," Impa whispered in relief. The Sages looked to her, hope rekindling in their eyes. "She's fighting it!"

"You cannot overpower my will!" Ganon bellowed and another wave hit Zelda. This time her weightless body was sent sailing, but something caught her. She felt strong hands on her shoulders, and she didn't dare to look up.

"Zelda," the familiar voice spoke into her ear and once more her heart began to hammer in her chest.

"Link," she whispered, looking up into his smoky eyes. His translucent hands were gripping her shoulders, pulling her up.

Link said nothing but inclined his head towards Ganon's demonic form. Even as Link held her Zelda could feel her strength rising, and she too turned to face the devil incarnate.

Side by side Zelda and Link approached Ganon: the destined trinity of Hyrule coming together once more.

"And so, here it ends," Ganon huffed.

"This is your end," Zelda growled.

"Naive to the last!" Ganon bellowed and a storm of power began to swirl around him, rushing towards Link and Zelda. Both stood their ground however, and almost instantly a whirlwind of power began to emanate from both the Princess and the Hero as well.

"You cannot defeat me!" Ganon screamed. "My darkness will cover the entire world!"

From without her, and against her will, Zelda could feel her body beginning to move once more.

"She's at it again!" Roy cried, looking up.

The Princess' arms outstretched and the storm around her began to increase to an earth rending intensity.

"No!" Zelda screamed from inside. "No!" With all of her might she concentrated on her arms, willing them to move- commanding them to obey her. She could feel it once more: a physical presence surrounding her intangible essence. She could feel her body around her once more, and she forced it to submit to her will.

She hovered in the air: rigid and unmoving save her arms which were slowly- painfully slowly- beginning to draw themselves in.

As they did so, the darkness covering the land began to gravitate towards her, gradually at first, but as her arms were drawn closer to her center the storm began to rush inward with increasing speed and force.

A great wave of tumult and pandemonium passed over the Sages and the soldiers. For an instant the winds were upon them, the rain was concentrated over their heads and the storm whipped around them so viciously they felt as though they would be dashed to pieces. As soon as it came, however, it washed over them. The sky above them was left clear and serene with no trace at all of the violence which had just seconds before enveloped it.

The storm pulled in, congregating around Zelda, leaving all else behind. The mass of darkness continued to compress into a highly concentrated sphere. It was so dense and had reached such a level of power and fury that the Sages could no longer see within. Zelda had been entirely encased: and had suddenly been completely blocked from view.

The perfect sphere hovered before the Sages and the soldiers, its enormous size dwarfing all else. From within bursts of furious lightning continued to strike, which the darkness billowed and threatened, growling and rumbling as though an enraged beast were caged inside, clamoring to be set free.

"What is she doing?" Saria cried out, horrified, looking to Impa. "She'll be killed!"

"Princess!" With a sudden bellow Darunia hurled himself right into the concentrated storm, beating it with his fists, only to be thrust back out violently.

"We can't get through!" Nabooru cursed angrily.

"She's on her own now," Impa sighed, kneeling beside Darunia and helping him up. "It is up to her now."

Every eye turned upward, to the sphere which continued hover unstably above them, raging from within. They could do nothing, and so they waited.

"You will relinquish your Triforce!" Zelda boomed, taking a step towards Ganon, but as she did so he sent a stream of blackness at her which was unceasing. The wave continued to push against her as she struggled to put one foot in front of the other. Link's hands came to her shoulders, steadying her as she pushed forward. "You will not overcome me!"

The pillar was just feet from her now. The light was concentrated around a point in the center, so brilliant she could not see directly into it. As she neared it, however, she began to see a glimmer from within: a gleam of silver. She took another step forward.

Ganon pushed harder, but he could not stop her. Zelda was now terribly aware that this battle had nothing to do with physical strength or even power over magic, but strength of will, of heart.

She stepped forward once more. Now the light from the pillar was bathing over her, and the wave of darkness Ganon was spewing forth could no longer touch her. Instead it bounced back upon him, knocking him back.

"You cannot take this from me!" Ganon screeched as she stepped closer. As she neared him she could see his form shrinking: withering before her. His eyes were sinking into their sockets, his skin was decaying. No longer a demon of Power he was rapidly disintegrating into a pitiful and ruined form.

The Princess could feel Wisdom within her once more: fortifying her from within. Link took her hand, and the voice of Courage spoke within her. She could feel them surging through her: filling her.

"Your Power is no more," Zelda said calmly, but with terrifying force. Ganon sunk to his knees, his influence vanishing completely. He groveled before her now: wretched and desolate. His emaciated and crumbling body wheezed for breath, unable to look upon Zelda's glory with his malignant gaze.

She was inches from the heart of the pillar now, and her hand began to extend toward it.

"No!" Ganon hissed, but he could do nothing. His control over her had been shattered. Zelda looked down on him, transfixed. At that moment realization of the miserable, pitiful and hopeless being of evil he was hit her: and it hit her hard.

She did not regret destroying him- he had chosen his own fate- but she did pity him. He was a creature of darkness and misery. He would never know anything else: and it was his own doing. In the end, he had destroyed himself.

She turned her head away suddenly. He was so deplorable and ghastly she could no longer look upon him.

Eventually her eyes met Link's, wishing that she could stay forever locked in his gaze. She put her hand on his face, longing gripping her.

Slowly he took her hand in his own, cradling it for a moment. "Go," he said quietly.

Zelda nodded as his hand released hers.

She down looked once more upon Ganon's languishing form, and stepped into the pillar of light. As her body vanished the pillar began to expand: beams of light shooting from it with radiant beauty.

A beam of light burst out, hitting Ganon full on. What remained of his being cried out in pure, searing pain. He writhed and trashed for a moment as the light burned holes in his flesh. Moaning and bellowing, Ganon's shrunken and deteriorating being was trapped within the light, immobilized and utterly powerless.

The pillar had extended itself, creating a world of light around them. A vast expanse of whiteness spread out above, beneath and all around. It was not a glaring white, but a soft, pure white. The realm was devoid of sound: a tranquil silence.

Zelda gazed across the sea of gentle light towards the only other thing within the realm: the Triforce. Curiously, though it radiated a blinding light in the physical world, here, in its own dominion it gave no light at all. It simply gleamed and glistened of the purest and most beautiful gold imaginable. The light refracted off of its glimmering surface, calling her forward.

Zelda made her way tentatively toward it, her arms outstretched. She hesitated only a moment, and then placed her hand upon the Triforce.


	29. Chapter 29 Die For You

Look into my eyes and you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart, search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more

Look into your heart you will find  
There's nothing there to hide  
Take me as I am, take my life  
I would give it all, I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for  
I can't help it there's nothing I want more

Everything I do I do it for you

I'd fight for you

I'd die for you  
Bryan Adams "Everything I Do"

Chapter 29

Die for You

"Princess of the pure heart," the Triforce whispered, its voice suddenly much more ethereal and far less menacing than it had been just moments earlier. Zelda could hear them speaking within her, calmly and under control. Instead of each voice vying to be heard, each booming louder than the last, they were now speaking in perfect unison. "The True Force is at your command," the Triforce echoed in its rich, filling voice.

"What do you wish of Courage?" The bottom right corner illuminated brighter than her sisters for a moment, hovering before Zelda, awaiting her order. "What does your heart desire?"

Zelda felt her heart start beating double time, but she did not hesitate with her answer. She lived to protect her Kingdom, and one being had lived to destroy it. She had an inborn duty to stop him, at whatever the cost. She could not deny her birth-given responsibility any longer.

"Destroy him," she said simply. "I wish for Ganon's soul to be vanquished from this world. Let him no longer exist, so that his darkness may never again threaten my people."

Before the full impact of what had just occurred could seep into her Zelda heard the voice of Wisdom ring out. It was so pure, so gentle and full of compassion, she no longer feared it. She knew it well, and now she finally had come to understand it.

"What do you wish of Wisdom?" the voice asked her tenderly, with the air of an adoring mother speaking to her child. "What does your heart desire?"

At this, Zelda's heart stopped beating. She knew what she wanted- what she had always wanted. She knew what her heart desired so strongly and so deeply it had ached within her every moment of every day for seven years. It was the thing she wanted more than anything in the world. She had always been denied it because of her obligations to her Kingdom and her position. It seemed that fate had strived to keep it from her at every turn.

Without conscious thought her head turned back, her eyes falling upon Link's ghostly figure nearby. He was looking at her with an odd expression of mingled pride and sorrow, awaiting her next wish, knowing full well that when her heart's desires were fulfilled he would have to move on and leave her forever.

She looked at him and she couldn't deny her heart any longer. He had died for her, and she could not live without knowing she had done all she could to save him. It no longer mattered if he loved her, or if they could never be together. This was no longer about what she wanted for herself. She loved him and she wished only for him to be free: to be given back the life which had been stolen from him.

"I-" Zelda started, barely able to speak, "I wish for-"

"My Zelda," Wisdom whispered sadly, not even needing Zelda to finish voicing her desire aloud. "Life cannot be returned without a price."

"I do not care what the price is," Zelda replied earnestly. "I will do whatever it takes. Bring him back. Restore him!" she begged, gazing at Link who was looking back at her in confusion. "Please," she whispered, far softer but with far more longing and with greater desperation.

"Such a sacrifice cannot be made lightly," Wisdom advised. "His soul is now your soul. His life is your life. It cannot be returned to him lightly. Not now…. You will likely not survive!"

"I know," Zelda replied calmly, "and I do not care."

"No!" Link screamed suddenly as realization of what was happening hit him. In an instant he was at her side. "I won't let you do this!"

"I'm so very sorry for what I have done, Link. It was not you who should have perished upon that sword, but I. So much of this is my doing. I owe you everything, Link," Zelda said, her eyes filled with sorrow though a melancholy smile graced her lips.

Link gazed at her in amazement, and then said softly. "All I want is for you to be happy," he whispered.

"Then let me save you," she replied gently.

"No!" he cried, grabbing her: gripping her tightly, "You can't do this!"

Zelda turned away from Link, turning her gaze back to the Triforce. As she did so the triangle situated at the top began to glow, and once more a voice rang out.

"What do you wish of Power?"

Without Ganon's dark influence, Power was no longer threatening and malicious, but strong and enveloping in her tone. It gave Zelda's weary soul strength to simply listen to Power's mellifluous, noble voice.

Though Link was still holding onto her, afraid to let her go, Zelda spoke calmly and resolutely.

"Seal the Triforce away," she replied. "I know now that such power is too great for any mortal to bear. Seal the Triforce away," she repeated.

"It is done," the three voices spoke in unison, their voiced booming once more.

The force of their voices made Zelda tremble, though Link held her steady. He was holding her so tightly she could barely move- but she didn't mind. She could stay in his embrace forever, completely and utterly content.

A wave of power shot from the Triforce, first hitting Ganon. Zelda slowly looked down upon the pitiful mass that was once the Dark King. A beam of light issued from the Triforce of Courage, hitting Ganon's already nearly shapeless form. With a flash and a final cry of anguish and fury Ganon's spirit was reduced to a puff of black mist which billowed for a moment and then dissipated completely.

"No!" Link screamed, his head shaking frantically. He turned himself to shield Zelda from the Triforce, wrapping his arms around her even more securely.

"I love you," she whispered as Link looked down at her, then she closed her eyes in anticipation.

"No!" he cried desperately. "No!"

A second beam issued, from Wisdom this time, flying towards the pair. It hit Link squarely in the back and instantly encircled both he and Zelda.

Zelda was suddenly on fire. She could feel her soul being ripped from her body: causing more anguish and pain than she had ever thought imaginable. She held onto Link tighter: the last thing she felt was his presence in her arms.

Link cried out as well, in pain and fear and horror, holding her in his arms even as she began to fade.

"No, Zelda! Don't do this!" he screamed.

A third beam issued from the apex of the Triforce, this time consuming the entire realm in which they existed. The last thing Link could feel before the world vanished into the burst of blinding light was Zelda's body falling limp in his arms.

Her cries had abruptly and jarringly ceased, but his did not. He cradled her helplessly, screaming into the void that slowly enveloped him and faded the world into nothing.

"Is it over?" Elice asked quietly as Roy helped her to her feet.

Before them the billowing sphere had suddenly calmed. Its contents no longer raged but rather swirled and wafted within its black depths serenely and unthreateningly.

"I don't know," Roy replied staring up apprehensively, "but somehow I don't think so."

An anxious silence fell over the battlefield, every eye watching the hovering sphere. The stillness and inactivity stretched on and on, everyone waiting until the tension in the air was so thick it nearly burst.

"I can't take this much longer!" Roy suddenly spoke in frustration. "If something is going to happen, I wish it would just happen and get it over-"

Roy's words were cut off as, without warning, the sphere exploded. Every bit of pressurized energy that had been compressed within suddenly burst its bounds. The wave of chaos emanating from the sphere blasted outward with unequaled force. Every being left standing on the battlefield was suddenly thrown into the air as the wave shot over them.

Roy hit the ground with a bone rattling crash some twenty feet away from the spot upon which Elice landed. Sages were sent sailing in all directions and soldiers were thrown about like rag dolls.

The blackness that burst from the sphere quickly dispersed throughout the sky. For a moment the world was dimmed, but as the blackness faded the sky shone through, clear and pristine.

Roy tried to gather himself together, still reeling from the blow. Instinctively his gaze turned immediately back to the spot where Zelda's storm had just been. Though the sphere was gone, a black mist lingered where it had been.

"Where is she?" Elice whispered in a frightened voice, unable to keep the terror from her face. She stood up slowly, not taking her eyes from the patch of black fog. Though it was gradually parting, creeping over the ground and fading into the distance, it was still extremely thick.

Everything went still once more, but the tension was gone. A dead calmness settled over the battlefield: a sense of finality came to rest upon those remaining as they peered through the fog.

"Zelda," Impa whispered, taking a few slow steps towards the mist. There was no trace of the Princess: no sign of life through the haze.

For a moment no one seemed able to speak, they could only stare in wonder, awe, shock and disbelief at what had happened.

"I see something!" Saria cried suddenly, rushing forward. Immediately everyone turned toward her, peering into the gloom. Then they saw it: a shadow approaching through the parting mist. It was vague at first. Those who saw it initially thought their eyes were playing tricks on them.

Soon, however, the figure began to take shape, marching towards them with slow, deliberate steps.

Their first thought was that it was Zelda, but all too soon it became clear that the approaching figure was too large to be Zelda: too tall, too broad through the shoulders. The footsteps were too heavy, the bearing too strong. Whoever it was, they were holding something in their arms.

All present seemed to hold their breath, waiting. The darkness had nearly cleared now, and the being was almost upon them. A last billow of fog passed over the figure and then faded away.

Saria stopped in her tracks and stared. Impa was frozen completely. Roy tried to open his mouth but no sound would come, so he just held onto Elice who had grown suddenly weak beside him.

The figure stood in silence before the awestruck crowd, and finally Impa found her voice.

"Link," she gasped. She couldn't look away. She couldn't say another word. All she could do was gaze up in astonishment at Link, who was standing in the parting fog, holding Zelda's limp body in his arms. Her head was tilted back, her long hair nearly reaching the ground. Her eyes were closed and her expression calm, as though in sleep.

"Link?" Saria was staring up at him in sheer disbelief. "How did you- how can you-" feeble though her words were they were more than anyone else could manage to utter.

It was like walking into a dream. They had seen Link's violent death; watched as his body had vanished into nothing. Pure joy graced their faces for an instant before the full force of the situation hit them. All at once the shock and wonder that Link now stood before them was equally overpowered by the heartbreaking knowledge that Zelda lay lifeless in his arms.

Impa seemed hardest hit: watching the scene before her in paralyzed shock.

Link didn't move- didn't show any sign that he noticed anyone else. He stood for a moment as still as stone, holding Zelda in his arms. Then he looked down at her, his blank expression all at once shattering. His face twisted in anguish and all at once his body seemed to crumple. He went to his knees, holding Zelda close to him. Cradling her lifeless body in his arms he rested his cheek against her head.

All the power had slipped from Zelda's demeanor. Her body lay still. Not a hint of threat or menace remained in her. Her face was serene and full of gentleness, like that of a child.

Her clothing was tattered and nearly shredded in places. She was smattered in blood. Numerous wounds covered her body and her skin was extremely pale and drawn. She appeared ravaged: ripped, torn, beaten and maimed. Her body lay upon the ground, wrapped in Link's arms, appearing completely helpless: a heartrending sight for all those who looked down upon her.

Link's hand brushed against her cheek, and he could hold it in no longer. Tears spilled from his eyes, raining down upon the face of the Princess.

What good was life without her? She was his life- and now she was gone. The pain that shot through him- the paralyzing sorrow- was draining every bit of energy from his body. Weakened already and in a fragile state, his body could barely take the torture of holding Zelda in his arms and knowing that she had done this for him.

"Princess," Impa finally managed to speak, inching closer. "Zelda," her voice was no more than whisper. She seemed afraid to go any closer: afraid to know for sure.

"Is she," Ruto asked in horror, unable to finish the sentence. Beside her Saria was weeping softly. Darunia picked her up in his massive arms and she cried onto his shoulder. Nabooru's face was twisted with grief, and she didn't even attempt to hide it. Ruto seemed trapped in disbelief, backing away slowly: unable to look any longer.

Link continued to hold onto Zelda, draped over his lap, her head cradled in his arms. He rocked back and forth forlornly, grasping her tightly and not letting go.

Impa slowly crept forward, finally falling to her knees beside Link, putting a hand on his shoulder. At her touch Link's head shot up. Impa's grief stricken expression never changed. She looked down on the Princess's body and slowly put her hand on Zelda's cheek.

After a moment of stillness Impa's eyes widened, her expression growing anxious yet almost hopeful. It was impossible to detect breath under Zelda's heavy armor, and so with trembling hands Impa ripped Zelda's breastplate away, throwing it away frantically. She put her ear to Zelda's chest, frozen with apprehension.

Every heart seemed to stop beating as they watched her with bated breath. Link gripped Zelda's body more adamantly, watching Impa closely. At last Impa's eyes closed, the sorrow falling from her face, replaced instantly with joy so pure it brought tears to her eyes.

"She's still alive," Impa breathed, hardly able to believe it herself. She had felt it, however- a heartbeat within her chest, so weak it was nearly imperceptible.

Link's eyes flew open in shock. Relief washed over him like a wave of warm water, leaving him numb with shock.

"She's alive!" Saria's head had shot up, her large eyes hopeful.

"Yes, but only just," Impa's relief had been both all encompassing and all too short. Zelda was still clinging to life, but there was no question that. Her breathing was faint and the rise and fall of her chest was so subtle it was virtually indiscernible. She was alive at the moment, but she could slip away at any second, and Impa knew it.

Link couldn't speak. Any chance of life was better than the despair of losing her. She was still holding on… there was hope. He hugged her to him ever closer, as though trying to give her strength: to keep her heart beating and keep breath on her lips. As long as he didn't let go she couldn't leave him. He wouldn't let her go.

Despite himself Link's body began to give out. He could feel his energy leaving him, flowing from his body into hers, and he let it go freely. As the last bit of strength drained from his body he swayed on the spot, the world growing hazy behind his eyes. Impa tried to steady him, but his strength was fading rapidly. Before anything could be done Link fell to the ground, Zelda still clutched in his arms.

Elice watched the commotion in a state of shock. It seemed too much to take in at once. Between Zelda's horrifying display of power, Link's miraculous return and Zelda's subsequent near loss of life Elice felt numb. She couldn't absorb it all, and so she stood and stared blankly at the sky before her. In the distant the blackness was parting. The first inklings of dawn were creeping into the eastern sky. Deep blue was fading into warm purples as the sun struggled to climb into view, and Elice tried desperately to come to grips with all that had happened.

Part of her wanted to rush to Link's side, but she knew she couldn't. She didn't know how he had been returned to life. At this point she could barely wrap her mind around even the surface of that mystery. It didn't seem to matter much. He was there, before her. He was alive.

Elice watched him weep over Zelda's body and all at once it was over. Link loved Zelda, not her. Though she had long known it, for the first time this truth resonated within her undeniably. For the first time it was real, right before her eyes.

Surprisingly, however, she found it didn't hurt as much as she had anticipated. In fact, it didn't really matter at all. The joy of seeing him alive again was all she could feel. It didn't matter that he didn't love her. As she became aware of Roy's presence beside her, Link's lack of feelings for her seemed quite insignificant.

Instinctively she moved towards Roy, leaning against him for strength. Then Link fainted. Elice gasped and started towards him, but the Sages had closed in around him. Suddenly she felt like an outsider: and intruder upon their grief and concern.

Still fighting off the debilitating awe over all that had happened, Elice's suddenly came to rest on her brother. All at once any sense of calm she had attained was gone. Her heart was suddenly beating a mile a minute, her throat was dry and her hands were shaky.

"Roy," she said softly but desperately, turning towards him frantically. "Where is my brother?"

Roy looked at her, unable to answer. He did not know what had happened to Marth after they had been separated. A million thoughts flashed through his mind, and none of them were comforting.

Elice refused to give into doubt, though. He could see the glimmer of hope, however dim it might be, in her eyes. "Roy, we have to find him!" she implored.

"Princess," a tentative voice came from behind her and she turned sharply. "The Prince, he- he was," the soldier cut off, his face riddled with sorrow.

"What?" Elice asked in a mere whisper and when no answer came she burst in fear. "Where is he?" she nearly screamed, her voice shaking terribly.

"The demon, he… Marth fell," the soldier finally replied, his head hanging low. "There," he pointed to the large pile of rocks a ways off.

For a moment Elice stood in shock, then all at once she tore off, Roy right behind her.

The pounding of her feet and her huffing breath was all she could hear: all she could sense. All else had vanished as she stared ahead, the rock pile nearing. She dashed up the side, slowing as she neared the top, her heart beating mercilessly.

"Elice," Roy called from below, but she didn't listen. In an instant she was on her knees, her hands grasping he rocks and stones and throwing them away furiously. She dug deep, boulders rolling down the side of the heap, landing on the ground violently. At last she saw it: a gleam of silver through the rubble. Her heart seemed to have stopped. Her stomach was clenched and she couldn't find her breath. Her hands grasped a stone and pulled it away, revealing Marth's face, laying lifelessly in the rubble. He was ravaged nearly beyond recognition. Cuts, bruises, gashes and deep wounds covered nearly every inch of his body.

"Marth!" she screamed, throwing rocks away with renewed vigor. She continued to call his name until her voice had reached a level of hysteria. No matter how she screamed he wouldn't stir.

He was gone.

When the realization hit her it hit her hard: so hard she nearly lost her balance and fell back.

"No!" she screamed, standing up and looking down at his body. She shrieked into the growing dawn, grief overcoming her. She tore down the hill, running blindly into Roy's arms. He caught her and held on tight. She screamed and fought to be free but he wouldn't let her go.

"No!" she screamed over and over, beating on his chest with gradually weakening intensity. He said nothing, did nothing, as her sorrow devoured her. He hugged her close until her body went still, her head falling onto his neck. In final defeat she wept bitterly on his shoulder, her body convulsing with every sob, her arms gripping him tightly for a very long time.

"There was nothing you could have done," Roy said finally as her sobs quieted slightly. He could hardly believe it himself. The full force didn't seem to have hit him yet. Right now he needed to be strong, for her sake.

"No," she replied, her voice calming rapidly as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. She quietly pulled out of Roy's embrace, her eyes deep wells of grief. "But there is something I can do now." She stepped back, and Roy let her go, trying to grasp her meaning.

"Elice," he said gently, "he is gone. There's nothing you can do," but she didn't seem to be listening. She had already turned back toward Marth. "Elice!" Roy cried, grabbing her wrist, but she jerked it away. "What are you doing?"

"The Oum," she said simply.

"What?" Roy questioned, not sure he had heard her correctly.

"The Oum spell," she replied quietly.

"The resurrection spell! You can't use that- it's a spell only the highest Priests can cast. I've never even heard of it being used successfully before," he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How do you know the Oum?" he finally asked in shock.

"A great Priest taught me while I was in captivity in Dolua," Elice replied hastily.

"See, a Priest! You aren't that powerful, Elice!"

"I am now," Elice stated stubbornly.

"How can you be sure?" Roy implored. "A spell like that, it can kill you if you don't use it right. If you aren't strong enough to handle it, you could end up dead yourself!"

"Even a month ago, I would have agreed with you," Elice replied, "but Zelda has taught me much. I'm twice the healer I was before she came. I can do it!"

"You can't know that!" Roy insisted. "You've never done anything this powerful before. I won't let you!"

His fervor seemed to shock both himself and Elice, but she was resolute. "You can only use the Oum once in your life," she said carefully. "It is a gift- the knowledge is given to very few. I have to use it."

"Yes, you can only use it once! That is probably because most healers die trying to do it!" Roy replied, the worry now openly visible on his face.

"I have learned it. I know it. I can save him," she replied determinedly. "I have to do this, and I have to do it now. If I wait too long he might not be able to find his way back. We're running out of time!" her eyes pleaded with him.

"No," Roy said quietly.

Elice didn't reply, she simply gave Roy one last desperate, pleading glance and turned away from him, walking resolutely back to the rock pile. Roy followed her, begging her to stop, but she could not be swayed.

Near the top she stopped, taking deep breaths, closing her eyes. She stood this way for a long while, finding her strength within.

The sky which had been steadily lightening was now fading into cool tones of gray as a soft covering of clouds lilted overhead, dimming the coming rays of sunlight. Raindrops gradually began to fall, growing to a soft, delicate drizzle that was worlds apart from the violent storm that had raged only an hour before. The steady, gentle rhythm of the rain brought a calming effect over the war ravaged land, cleansing the earth of death and destruction.

Standing with her face raised to the sky, raindrops fell on Elice's face, running down in a steady stream. All at once she dropped to her knees. Her hands shot out, hovering inches above her brother's still form. She was then utterly still, her concentration solely upon Marth before her.

There was no flashing of lights, no burst of energy, no sign of power or glory: no physical manifestation of the spell at all. For the absolute magnificence and power the spell contained, it appeared rather simple and unimpressive to watch. Elice's strength was not visible in the outside world. It existed beyond sight- within her.

Roy watched with bated breath as Elice sat with her eyes shut, her face devoid of expression and as still as stone for a long, long time. At first Roy thought it was hopeless. Elice didn't have the capability of performing the spell. It was too advanced for her. She simply couldn't do it.

A sense of despair steadily crept over him. The realization that Marth was gone and could not come back was slowly overcoming him. Elice would not give up, though, and he knew it. The thought of her sitting, trying in vain to revive her brother pained him. Deep pity overcame him as he watched her.

Nothing was happening- that much was clear to see, and the longer he watched the more he realized that nothing was going to happen, no matter how long she struggled. He couldn't leave her to her futility any longer. The longer she sat the harder it would be for her to let go.

Cautiously, he made his way towards her, but as he drew near he could see a change in her. Her eyes were shut tight, her face twisted in concentration, and her hands were visibly shaking from her effort. It was completely silent now, and though she had not moved an inch Roy could tell she was under tremendous strain, and yet Marth lay before her as cold and still as ever.

Elice poured her soul into the spell, calling her brother with all of her might and all of her strength. At first she was afraid she didn't have the power to complete it, but she pushed doubt from her mind. She set her thoughts upon Marth, concentrating harder. Her entire life force seemed to flow out of her, silently going to him: willing him back.

And so it went on, for much longer than Roy had expected. He could barely take the strain of watching the silent, motionless ordeal unfold before him. At last he had had enough. He couldn't let her suffer like this anymore. His hand reached down, falling gently on her shoulder.

He nearly jerked it away instantly. He was astonished at how cold and rigid she was- like ice. It was an unreal sensation, and quite nonhuman in essence. He looked at her in awe for a moment, wondering whether it really was working after all. New faith in her abilities seemed to have kindled within him, for Roy found himself glancing down on Marth's mangled face with anxious anticipation.

Roy watched for a long while, but nothing changed. Just when he was once again on the brink of defeat something finally happened, and it happened quickly and without warning.

Marth's eyes flew open and a terrible, pain ridden scream poured out of him. Roy felt his heart fly into his throat as pure, unadulterated shock shot through him. Roy began to scream too, out of sheer terror. He stumbled backward, loosing his footing on the unsteady rocks and tumbed down the hill, screaming all the way.

Elice's eyes flew open in an instant, and she began to cry out as well. Below her hands Marth was writhing in pain. Though it seemed life had returned to him, his body was still mutilated and destroyed, leaving him in agonizing pain.

Roy hit the ground and leapt to his feet, continuing to back away in terror, clutching his chest and swearing through gasps of breath.

All of Elice's strength was now flowing from her with renewed intensity and urgency. Though her heart was pounding within her like a beaten drum, she couldn't afford to lose her focus even for a moment. She had to heal him quickly or he would slip away again, simply from the unbearable pain.

Marth's cries were unending, but Elice's fervor was not in vain. Slowly but surely the massive, bloody depression on Marth's forehead was filling in. Flesh was returning to bone. Skin was healing. Wounds were closing up. This, however, seemed to cause Marth even more blinding torture than before.

Elice's face was now screwed up in agony. Tears of pain ran down her cheeks as she fought unsuccessfully to keep her screams bottled up inside.

The massive hole in Marth's shoulder was now mending. His hands clawed at his side, grasping about frantically. It felt as though he was being stabbed all over again, only the pain was blinding and lingering: like a knife being inserted then twisted over and over. The pain was so excruciating that his body was thrashing about uncontrollably.

Elice could barely withstand the knowledge that what she was doing was hurting him so badly, but she could not stop. This was the only way: not matter how much it hurt him and her. The pressure flowing through her and baring down upon her was nearly unendurable, but she would not relent. She pushed her suffering to the back of her mind, concentrating only on healing him.

The violent laceration in his leg now started to close up, as though being sewed with invisible thread, and as it did so his leg contorted and he continued to writhe.

Elice could feel her breath escaping her. Her arms were now like two unbearable weights before her. The simple effort of keeping them extended caused her muscles to burn with searing pain. Her heart was now beating so fast it was a constant hum in her chest, pounding within her so violently it felt as though it would burst.

Through blurry eyes she looked down on her brother's healing wounds, a sense of relief washing over her. He was healing. She had given him a chance to live.

All at once the beating of her heart stopped and was replaced by an unbearable tightening in her chest that made her gasp for air. She couldn't scream anymore. Her mouth was dry and breathless. All sound suddenly ceased and eyes went suddenly black as her mind reeled. The world heaved beneath her and she was sent flying. The last thing she felt was cold, hard stone against her face and the feeling of rain against her skin before she was swallowed by darkness.

The next thing Elice was aware of was the sound of careful footsteps and the feeling of strong arms around her. Blinking her eyes hazily she looked up to see Roy's puckish grin.

"So, you've decided to wake up," he said, but far from his usual playful sarcasm a distinctive sense of relief was in his voice.

Elice suddenly became aware that Roy was holding her in his arms, carrying her through a dark and blackened hallway of somewhat crumbled stone. She was soaking wet and every bone in her body ached within her.

"Marth-" she mumbled in a barely audible voice. "Where-" she couldn't find the strength to say anything else. She felt as though every bit of strength she possessed had been drained away. Even holding her eyes open was a struggle.

"You saved him," Roy spoke in quiet awe, walking carefully as he held her. "I don't know how you did it, but you saved him."

A great, calming solace broke over her, flowing from head to toe. She closed her eyes once more.

"Link?" she managed to whisper. She could feel Roy's arms tense up- his grip tightening brusquely.

It was a while before he replied in a sullen, much curter tone than before. "He'll live."

Elice could barely hear him, but she had heard enough. She could ask for nothing more. Her mind was growing sluggish once more, and she didn't resist. Resting her head against Roy's chest she fell once again into sleep.


	30. Chapter 30 Rescued from the Fall

Here we are again

I guess it must be fate

We tried it on our own

But deep inside we knew

We'd be back to set things straight

Every memory repeats

Every step I take retreats

Every journey always brings me back to you

After all the starts and stops

We keep coming back to these two hearts

Two angels who've been rescued from the fall

After all that we've been through

It all comes down to me and you

I guess it's meant to be

Forever you and me

After all

Peter Cetera and Cher "After All"

Chapter 30

Rescued from the Fall

Elice awoke to sunshine and birds chirping outside, eyes fluttering open lazily. For a moment she could remember nothing. The softness of the blankets around her and the feeling of sunlight on her skin enveloped her, and she was happy to drown in her contentedness. All too soon, however, the memories of what had happened overcame her. She sat up in a flash, immediately regretting it. Every inch of her body throbbed as though she had been brutally beaten. Wincing, she sat up the rest of the way, taking in her surroundings.

She was in a small room with brick walls and a rock floor. One window sat high up on the opposite wall and a luminous shaft of light was streaming through it and down upon her. It felt soothing against her weary body.

She barely had time to wonder where she was, how she had gotten there and what had happened before a familiar face poked around the corner, looking in at her.

"Roy!" she exclaimed with all the strength she could muster. She tried to get up but Roy quickly stopped her.

"What are you doing?" he cried, walking towards her with a slightly nervous grin. "I went through a lot of trouble to drag you out of that pile of rubble and get you here to keep you safe, so you'd better not go do something stupid and hurt yourself."

"I'll be all right," Elice replied meekly, sitting back down as Roy approached her, then knelt down on the floor beside her bedroll.

"I'm glad," Roy replied sincerely, then he coughed and looked away.

"I can't just sit here!" Elice cried in a sudden panic. "What's happening? Are the people-"

"Relax!" Roy said. "Everything's fine. Hardin's men are gone. The cowards ran off and we haven't seen any sign of them since. Kain and his men got all of the people out safely. A few have died from exposure to the fire, but all in all we were lucky."

"Oh," Elice sighed. Truly, only a few deaths in the situation they had been in was a miracle. "What happened? I don't remember anything after Marth woke up. Did he….. Is he…" she could barely bring herself to ask.

"He's all right." Roy said, still in amazement at it. "I might not be though! Really, with you and Zelda raising the dead all over- corpses springing to life right and left- I nearly died of heart failure!" He laughed. Elice couldn't help but smile. Leave it to Roy to take something so earth shattering and important and bring it down to such a simple and nearly comical level.

"After you brought him back, I guess you started to heal him, but it made him crazy," he spoke more seriously now. "Both of you were screaming your heads off up there. Then, all of the sudden you went all limp and fell over. I ran up there and found you had fainted. Marth was still bleeding from a couple of places and seemed to be in a lot of pain, but he was alive.

"I brought you down and we got Marth down too. Some of the healers put bandages on his wounds and tried to keep him comfortable while we looked for shelter. The rain put the fire out in the castle after a few hours. Once it cooled down we sent a few soldiers in to check it out. The main tower is gone-totally destroyed- but, luckily, some of the smaller storage shacks and bunkers here in the back were only slightly touched by the fire. At least they are still standing. So, that night we brought you and everyone else who needed care here.

"There didn't seem to be anything we could do for you. They all kept telling me you would be fine," once again his eyes met Elice's and he went suddenly red and looked away. "They were giving you some sort of medicine every now and then, but other than that they said to just let you sleep. I guess it just took all of your energy to do that spell. I wasn't sure you'd ever wake up!"

"How long have I been asleep?" Elice asked.

"Nearly a week."

"A week?" she exclaimed.

"A lot has been happening while you've been in here, Little Princess," he called her by the name which had once made her boil with fury, but now it send a wave of warmth through her body. "We got to work rebuilding as soon as possible. I've done more work in a week than you could believe. I almost wished I had been one you guys who had passed out and spent the last week sleeping rather than busting my hump trying to rebuild this mess!" Elice was glad to see some of his fire returning. It was comforting to see him being himself once more.

"What about Marth?" Elice asked apprehensively. "Is he still-"

"He's doing very well, considering," Roy replied, looking down at her hand on the bed, as though deliberating in his mind whether to take it or not, but decided against it. "He's doing better than you, actually. He's been awake for three days now."

"Really! Well, where is he? Can I see him?" she asked desperately.

"I'll go get him. He's still pretty weak, though he won't admit it, but I'm sure he's up to visiting you," Roy said, standing up. "Really, Elice, I think that by saving him you nearly killed him! The next time you try something like that, you might want to-"

"Just kill me again, because dying was far less excruciating than being brought back to life," Marth appeared in the doorway, smiling weakly.

All weariness gone, Elice catapulted out of bed and threw her arms around her brother. For a moment she couldn't speak. It seemed impossible that he was standing there.

"I can't believe it's you," she said finally, tears of joy welling in her eyes.

"It's me," Marth replied.

"This is the second time you've done this to me!" Elice exclaimed.

"Believe me," Marth said. "I hope never to do it again." Elice stepped back, looking at him. He was thinner than before, a slightly gaunt look about him. Both arms were heavily bandaged in places, as well as one leg and a large wrap around his forehead. Smaller cuts and bruises still dotted him, though they seemed to be mending. All in all, however, he didn't seem too bad off, considering all that had happened.

"I guess I didn't finish properly," Elice said, indicating his bandages.

"Oh," Marth replied. "You did fine. Really, I think I would prefer to finish healing on my own. Your method is quicker, but far more painful," he was trying to be light, but his eyes gave away his understanding of the sheer depth of all that had happened, and his appreciation for it.

"Elice, I can't-" he stuttered, struggling with what to say. There didn't seem to be any way to put what he wanted to say into words. "How can I ever thank you? What can I say? You saved my life," he nearly whispered. "How can I ever repay you?"

"You deserved a second chance," Elice replied sincerely. "Just make me proud."

Marth now could not reply, no matter how he tried. Instead he hugged his sister once more, silently letting her know that he wouldn't let her down.

"Well," Elice said finally, "I don't want to simply lie here any longer, not if there are people who need help."

"I'm sure you would be a welcome addition to the healers," Marth replied. "They need all the help they can get- if you are up to it."

"Yes, I feel fine," Elice replied quickly. She felt slightly achy and a little stiff, but all in all it was a true statement. Seeing Marth alive and well had done wonders for her. She now felt ready to conquer the world. "What about you, though," she looked at Marth with the air of a worried mother. "Shouldn't you be resting still?"

"I have been," Marth replied, "but the people need me. I'm mending quickly, so anything I can do to help I have been doing."

Elice nodded, still watching him with concern. "Well, we can all go and help. Come on, Roy," she turned to him but he was hesitant, blushing furiously and mumbling excuses.

"Actually, Roy is only allowed to help on reconstruction," Marth explained. "He's been banned by the healers."

"Banned?" Elice exclaimed. "That's preposterous. Why would he be-"

"Because, apparently," he said defensively, exaggerating the word, "I don't know the difference between the herbs used to dull pain in a wound and the ones that cause terrible burning skin rashes," his voice lowered to a mumble.

"Don't tell me," Elice couldn't help cracking a smile, "Cypruses?"

"Look, all flowers are a lot alike! How was I supposed to tell the difference!"

"Oh, Roy," Elice sighed, but couldn't help but smile. As she turned to leave the thought hit her all at once, and she couldn't believe she hadn't asked before. "Oh, my goodness! What happened to Zelda? What about Link?"

Instantly Roy seemed to grow cold. "I'm surprised it took you this long to ask," he said scathingly.

"Roy, please," Elice begged. At the mention of their names Marth seemed to shrink beside her. Roy, however, simply seemed furious.

"If you must know," Roy snapped, "ask your brother." Without another word he stomped out of sight.

Elice was left staring at Marth, who looked as though he wanted to find a hole to crawl into rather than talk about Link and Zelda. He seemed both pained and ashamed. Elice didn't want to push the matter, but she desperately needed to know.

"Well," she nudged gently.

"Link is alive," Marth replied uneasily. "I've heard that Zelda is too, at the moment. I haven't seen either of them," he said hurriedly, as though trying to assure her, or himself, of something.

"What do you mean, 'at the moment'?" Elice questioned.

"She's not recovering," Marth said, and Elice could see the pain in his eyes, which was almost unbearable. The guilt in his voice was unmistakable, and he didn't seem able to look her in the eyes. "They don't know if she will make it," he ended quietly.

Elice wanted to say something to comfort him, but nothing seemed adequate.

"She can't die," Marth said, his voice tortured. "If I live… she can't die," he was pleading and proclaiming and hoping all at once.

"Where is she?" Elice asked. "I can go to her. Maybe there's something I can do to help."

"Yes," Marth said, perking up. "She's in the large supply shack. It seems they've barricaded themselves inside."

"I'll do everything I can," Elice said.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Marth asked once more.

"Yes, I'll be fine," Elice replied with a soft smile, and with that she made her way out to find Zelda.

Elice approached the supply bunker cautiously. It was an isolated building, rather small, but removed from the castle a ways. The largest of Link's comrades, the one who seemed to be part rock, was standing guard at the door.

"I'm here to see Zelda," Elice said tentatively as she drew near.

"She's not up to having visitors," Darunia replied.

"I know," Elice explained. Simply speaking to this large and intimidating creature made her nervous. "I'm here to help her."

"That's very kind of you," Darunia said, "but I think Impa would rather take care of this on her own."

"Well, can I please speak to her then?" Elice asked anxiously. "Please, I just want to help!"

Something about her was so sincere that Darunia couldn't refuse. He turned slowly, opened the door and called, "Impa!"

A moment later an odd looking woman appeared at the door. She had pure white hair, though she was not old, was clad in armor and had strange markings on her face. She appeared rather drawn, tense and fretful.

"What is it?" she asked in a harrowed voice to Darunia. Then she spotted Elice. "No," she said simply. "None of your people. We don't want you here," and she began to shut the door.

"No, wait! Please!" Elice burst, trying to vie her way through the door. "I'm here to help her! She is my friend!"

"And you are one of Marth's friends, are you not?" Impa said accusingly. Close up Elice could tell that this woman was on the edge. She appeared not to have slept in days and had a slightly maddened look in her anguished eyes. "It is because of all of you that she is this way! If she dies-" Impa cut off, unable to go on.

"Impa," a small, soothing voice spoke and Elice could see a very small girl with clad in green with large, shining eyes to match standing beside her with a steadying hand on her arm. "Maybe she can help."

"Yes, please!" Elice begged. "Maybe there is something I can do! Believe me, I never wanted this to happen to Zelda. Marth did not either! My brother, he just made a mistake."

"A mistake!" a new voice sounded and a beautiful woman with dark skin clad in desert clothing appeared, her eyes flaming. "Your brother's 'mistake', as you call it, has certainly caused a lot of problems, hasn't it! His 'mistake' nearly cost Link his life, and now it may cost Zelda hers! Don't come here talking about mistakes! Go back to your worthless brother and leave us be! We don't need you!"

Elice couldn't help but feel stung, but this was no time for hurt feelings. "Excuse me, but this is our castle! Our resources, of which we have very few, are going to save her! I do not deny that we hold a large responsibility for what happened here, but right now does that really matter? I don't want her to die!" she said, her sincerity clearly apparent. "You do need our help!"

"I knew this was coming!" Nabooru burst. "That's it, Impa! We can't stay her any longer. We don't need their charity! Let's go! We'll go back to Hyrule and find a way to save her there!"

"I've told you," Impa said, now appearing extremely exhausted. "We cannot take her that far. She has no strength at all. If we go, I'm almost certain she won't survive."

"We have to try!" Ruto cried. "We've been here a week and there's been no change! If we stay here, there's no guarantee that we can save her!"

"That is why I'm here!" Elice burst in, "I am a healer! Let me help! At the very least, let me try!"

A series of scathingly glances and suspicious stares was her only reply.

"Please," Elice begged once more.

"You," she heard a soft voice and looked down. The small girl with probing eyes was looking up at Elice intently. "You brought your brother back, didn't you?"

"Yes," Elice replied quietly.

"Impa," Saria turned and spoke in a pleading voice. "If she can help her, does it really matter who she is or what has happened. We can't be blinded by pride. We need to think of Zelda."

Impa deliberated for a moment, then sighed and stepped back. "Please, do anything you can," she said desperately.

"I will," Elice replied eagerly, stepping into the doorway which was promptly shut behind her. Though the meager food stores which had once been in it had been removed, the room was still small, and crammed with people. Darunia was still standing guard outside, but there were still the other four women inside. Elice had never seen such a den of sorrow and grief. Every face was lost in despair and they all appeared near the point of exhaustion.

The Sages had somehow procured a singed bed and placed it in the corner. Elice's gaze immediately fell upon it, looking at it in as a sinking feeling filled her stomach. Zelda lay upon it, her eyes still closed as peacefully as though she were simply sleeping, though her skin was still pale and drawn.

Beside her bed sat a quiet figure that Elice had barely noticed at first. Link sat on a stool at her side. His arms were upon the bed, his head in his hands. He seemed oblivious to all of the commotion around him. Even as Elice approached he didn't move a muscle, but sat in silent mourning at Zelda's side. The Sages all seemed to watch him carefully as Elice drew near, though he made no sign that he had noticed any of what had happened.

The sight of Link's sorrow over Zelda stung only for a moment, then quickly passed.

Elice walked to his side, waiting for him to stir, but he did not. She lingered for a moment, looking down on Zelda's face. Her skin looked so cold. She could barely see her breathing. The horror of this new reality was slowly gripping Elice's heart, and she felt suddenly short of breath.

Closing her eyes and breathing in, trying to calm herself, Elice put her hand on Link's shoulder, resting her palm on his rough, weathered tunic. "Link," she said quietly, knowing that every eye in the room was upon her. Link didn't stir, and so she tried again, louder this time. "Link."

Finally Link's head rose slowly, as though he wasn't sure that he had heard clearly. He looked up at Elice with a blank stare for a moment, then his eyes suddenly flew open and he shot to his feet.

"Elice!" he cried desperately. "You're here! Can you help her? You have to be able to do something for her!"

"I'll do all I can, Link," Elice replied, then sat down beside Zelda. She put her hand on Zelda's cold forehead, closing her eyes for a moment. There was only the smallest hint of life present in her, so faint Elice could barely believe she was still holding on.

Elice turned to Impa who had appeared at her side, looking up at her, "What exactly happened to her?" Elice asked.

"From what I have gathered from Link," Impa said, glancing in his direction momentarily, "she was able to bring all three pieces of the Triforce into balance at last. She then took the True Force into her body. This is the greatest force and power in existence: the power of the goddesses who created Hyrule. There is no power which even remotely rivals it, as you saw in Zelda's display of its capabilities. Once she took on the True Force she was offered the three most pure desires of her heart. She whished for Ganondorf, the Dark King who has long plagued our world, to be destroyed, for Link to be returned to life and for the Triforce to be sealed away forever.

"And so her wishes were granted. Ganondorf was destroyed, a task which is simple enough for the True Force. The second, however, was more complicated. The ramifications of her last two wishes are so complex that I cannot pretend to fully understand them. All I can do is take my knowledge of the Triforce with what we can see has happened to her, coupled with Link's account and guess at what truly occurred. It seems the True Force could not simply bring him back. His soul was tied to the Triforce, and the Triforce was now an integral part of Zelda. In returning his life, part of Zelda's soul had to be taken from her, and given to Link."

Elice couldn't help but glance up at Link who was now standing with his back against the wall, a glazed look in his eyes and his face devoid of expression.

"She was willing to let it happen, however. The power it took to rip her soul from her and place it back into Link was nearly murderous. Then, only moments later, the True Force was sealed away. She had had so much power contained within her that suddenly removing it was devastating. The pressure of holding such power and then instantly being without it was a total shock to her body. It took so much out of her that she was left with nearly nothing to keep her holding on. She gave all of her life-force over to her final two wishes, and it has nearly killed her." Impa's voice had grown somewhat wooden and numb, as though her conscious self couldn't bear to think about this any longer. "She's clinging to life. I don't know how. In all truth, she shouldn't have survived at all, let alone this long. I do no not know how she is still holding on, so I do not know how to help her. I've tried everything and nothing seems to help her at all," all of Impa's naturally commanding presence was gone now and she looked suddenly small and hopeless as she gazed down on the Princess. "I don't know what else to do."

Elice felt suddenly foolish and overwhelmed. She did not know what to do either. How could she cure someone whose soul had been cleaved in two: whose life-force had been nearly completely drained away? She didn't know how she would succeed, but she would try. She had to try.

"Let me go and collect some supplies," she said, trying to sound strong. "I will be right back." She stood up from Zelda's bedside, looking at her serenely lifeless body. There was no sign of life at all. Elice made herself move towards the door, glancing back only once as Link returned to his position as Zelda's side. He sat down, extending his hand to Zelda's, touching it lightly. Elice's stomach clenched only for an instant this time.

Then, to Elice's shock, Zelda's chest rose slightly, and then fell. Breath. Noticeable breath.

Link seemed suddenly bashful about his boldness and withdrew his hand from Zelda's, then sat back.

Ruminating on this, she opened the wooden door with a creak and left the shack.

Over the next days Elice tried every possible remedy she could think of: every spell, every potion, every cure, but nothing made a difference. It was clear that Zelda's malady was not physical, and thus could not be cured by trying to heal her body.

She sat now at Zelda's side, as she had so many times over the past days. Impa had finally insisted that the rest of the Sages go out and get some air and allow Elice to work. Tensions had been running high and nearly everyone was on edge at all times. At the moment Elice was alone at Zelda's bedside. Impa sat in a chair in the opposite corner of the room, her eyes unfocused and staring into the distance. As the days had passed Impa had fallen into quiet hopelessness. Elice could tell that Impa's inability to do anything to save Zelda was nearly destroying her. Now, as hope was fading, Impa had nearly shut down.

Link sat on the floor near Zelda's bed. His knees were drawn up, and his arms were folded on them, his face turned down to the floor, with his forehead resting on his arms. He had hardly slept or eaten at all in days, and she was certain that he had not stepped foot out of the bunker since he had arrived. He always appeared exhausted and strained. Elice hoped that he had gotten some rest today, for he desperately needed it.

Elice sighed. She felt so helpless. Days of giving all she had with no results was draining both emotionally and physically. She didn't want to give up, but she had nothing left to give. She couldn't save her.

Elice looked down at Zelda's face and all at once despair gripped her, bringing tears to her eyes. She didn't want to cry. Not there. Her tears were the last thing Impa and Link needed to see.

Quietly she stood up, excusing herself quickly. She shut the door behind her, barely able to hold her sobs in any longer. She leaned her back against the wall, shutting her eyes, letting the tears slip out and slide down her cheeks.

The sound of the door opening beside her gave her a start, and she turned, hastily trying to dry her tears.

"Oh, Link," she said trying to mask her sorrow. "I just needed some fresh air, but I'll be-"

"Elice," he said simply, and she looked up at him, shattering all over again. He held out his arms and she let him hug her.

"I'm so sorry!" she sobbed. "I've tried everything! I've done all I can do, and I'm afraid it just isn't enough. I'm afraid I can't help her. I'm sorry," she continued to cry, letting all of the pent up emotions from the past days flow out of her.

Link held her quietly for a moment and then spoke, "You don't have anything to be sorry about." His voice was so different than it had once been. It was sadder, wiser, older. Slowly Link's arms fell and he stepped back, leaning against the wall. They were silent for a while before Link spoke again. "I'm good at doing things," he said all at once. "If there is a problem, tell me what to do and I will do it- but there's nothing I can do here, and I can't stand it! I feel so helpless."

Elice looked at him sympathetically. Link looked like a broken man, and she could now more fully understand why. He needed to be able to fix things when they went wrong, but there seemed no way to fix this, and it was maddening to him.

"I've let you down," she whispered, her tears slowing.

He looked her in the eyes with a penetrating gaze. "You've done more than anyone could ask for," he said sincerely. "Thank you."

Elice didn't reply, but stood still, trying to compose herself when a cry came from the bunker.

"Link!" Impa's voice shrieked. "Elice!"

Without a word they shot back through the doorway to see Impa hovering over Zelda's bed, as white as a ghost.

"She's stopped breathing!" Impa cried.

"No," Link could barely croak, dashing to Zelda's side. Shaking like mad, he took her hand in his own, placing his free hand on her forehead, his eyes wide with terror.

To their absolute amazement Zelda's chest immediately rose in deep breath, falling gently then rising once more, slowly settling into a gentle rhythm. Link's eyes widened in relief and wonder as he sighed heavily.

"Link," Elice gasped, suddenly understanding. An idea was penetrating her mind and though it seemed foolish at first, she couldn't keep it down. She had now watched twice as Link's hand on Zelda's had literally seemed to breathe life into her. If all that Impa had said was correct, then Elice's idea could be completely plausible. In any case, nothing else was helping, even the slightest bit. At this point, they had nothing left to lose.

"It's you!" she cried in joy.

"What?" Link asked.

"Don't you see, it's you!" Elice was actually smiling, her eyes still sparkling with tears.

"You're right," Impa gasped in amazement.

"Your touch," Elice continued, "You're keeping her alive!"

Link subconsciously tightened his hold on Zelda's hand, though he didn't fully understand what Impa and Elice meant.

"She poured her life-force into you to save you," Impa seemed to be working it out herself, speaking her thoughts aloud. "It left her nearly dead. Her life is in you. When you are near her, when you touch her, some of it seems to flow back into her. You are the only reason she has held on this long. You are the only reason she has survived. You can bring her back!"

Link's stomach lurched and he felt suddenly dizzy. "What?" he whispered.

"Let go of her hand," Elice said softly. Link reluctantly obeyed. Immediately Zelda's breathing shallowed once more. Though she was still breathing, it was much weaker.

"Take her hand again," Elice nodded. Once again Link complied and once again Zelda's breathing became fuller. Tears of joy sprung to Elice's eyes with renewed intensity. "You see," she whispered with a smile. "You can save her after all."

Elice left Link at Zelda's side a short while later. Impa seemed sure this was the best possible way to help Zelda, and so Elice had quietly left them to care for her.

As she exited the supply shack, closing the door softly behind her, a sudden unquenchable desire to see Roy overcame her. She had tried to hide from the jumble of feelings stirring within her over the past days, but more and more her mind came to rest on him. Still, she knew that part of her rush to leave was due to Link. Though her feelings for him had nearly faded completely she still did not relish the idea of sitting for hours watching Link holding Zelda's hand.

Besides, with there being nothing left for Elice to do to help there, she knew she should turn her attention to one of the other countless areas of trouble Aritia was now facing. Zelda was not the only person in need in Aritia. Though most of the most serious injuries had been dealt with over the last few days there were still those in need of care.

Even more daunting a task was the rebuilding of Aritia. Hardin was gone and the Akaneans had fled, but they had left a path of utter destruction in their wake. Over the past days the reconstruction had begun. It was such a massive undertaking it seemed nearly impossible, but it had to be done. At the moment they were concentrating on building shelters for the hundreds of now homeless Aritians to take refuge in.

Elice was sure she would find Roy and Marth there, and so that was the direction she headed. Along the way she passed dozens of half finished homes and buildings, as well as a few completed ones. Aritia was down, but not beaten. They had faced hardships before, and she was certain that her resilient people would bounce back quickly. This time, she hoped, for good. She prayed that the peace would last this time. Her people had suffered enough.

Sure enough, she spotted Roy before too long. She caught his gaze with a smile, hurrying towards him. Though she had moments earlier longed to see him, now that she was near him she felt suddenly nervous.

"Hello," Elice said as she approached Roy almost timidly.

"Goodbye," Roy mumbled as he dropped the plank of wood he had been carrying towards a half constructed home and stalked past her. She stood stunned for a moment by his curtness, devoid of his usual playfulness, but finally she turned.

"Roy," Elice called in confusion. "Where are you-"

"What do you care?" he grumbled.

"Well, I just-" Elice was beginning to get upset now.

"Why don't you go back and be with your little friend some more?" Roy asked in a scathing tone. "I'm sure you'd love to hug him again."

"What?" Elice replied incredulously. "You've been spying on me!"

"I came by earlier to see how you were doing, and what I saw was you hanging all over him!"

"How dare you! I was worried about Zelda, and I was crying!" Elice cried, completely in shock. "That's why he hugged me. What is the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with me?" Roy exclaimed. "I see the way you look at him. I'd like it if, just once, you looked at me like that, or talked to me the way you talk to him! You're never that way to me! You know what, just forget it," he mumbled and turned to stalk off into the ruins of the castle.

"What are you talking about?" Elice cried, following after him. "He's upset! He's miserable! I'm just trying to-"

"I know what you're trying to do," Roy muttered.

"Listen, he loves her!" Elice burst. "Don't you think I know that? How could I not? Day after day I watch him watching over her. I'm not stupid, Roy! He doesn't love me, and he never will- and you know what? I don't care anymore! It is fine with me. I was a silly little girl with a crush. I've moved on! Why can't you?"

"Oh, yeah, you've moved on," Roy rolled his eyes. "Spending every day with him in there, whispering with him, watching over him with such concern-"

"He's in pain, Roy, and he's my friend! What do you expect me to do?" Elice was beginning to shout now. "I'm just trying to help him!"

"Yeah, you go help him. Go off with him! I don't care!" Once again Roy started off down the burned and crumbled hallway. An eerie silence penetrated the ruins, and Elice watched him walking away for a moment before her frustration bubbled up once more.

"Maybe the reason I'm not as nice to you is that you treat me like this!" she cried, catching up to him. "Why are you running away? Why can't you just talk to me? Why does everything have to be a joke or an insult or a fight with you? Why don't you grow up!"

"Maybe I don't know how else to talk to you!" Roy responded furiously.

"You sure know how to annoy me, to offend me, to infuriate me!" Elice fired back. "What have you ever done to be kind to me?"

"What have I ever-" Roy exclaimed with such fury he couldn't even finish his sentence. "You know, the next time you need someone to stand between you and a bolt of lightning, then have their head slammed against a wall, then carry your body down a mountain of rocks and watch over you in a rainstorm trying desperately to find shelter for you just so you won't have to get wet, then spend a week worrying about whether you're all right, why don't you just call Link? I'm through! I don't care anymore, because I don't love you!" Roy bellowed.

"Is that so?" Elice screamed back. "So what was that kiss all about, then?"

"I don't know, I thought we were going to die," Roy replied coolly.

Elice was turning a furious shade of red. "So that's it?" she replied softly, but with ten times as much rage, stepping closer to him as he folded his arms and glared at her. "That's all I am to you, is it? Well, the next time you need someone to drag your sorry carcass across a battlefield to save your pathetic little life, why don't you just find someone else to do it, because I won't be there! Do you want to know why? Because I don't love you either!" she shrieked, her face inches from his.

The two stood, inches apart, glaring daggers at each other until neither could take it for another moment and their lips met as they fell into each other's arms.

When Elice and Roy emerged from the ruins the sun had set and the world was covered in darkness with only the moon to light their way.

"I should find Marth," Elice said. "I was going to talk to him when I ran into you."

"You aren't going to tell him, are you?" Roy said sheepishly. "You know, about us…"

"You aren't afraid of him, are you?" Elice said, obviously amused. She took his hand in hers.

"Of course I am!" Roy replied. "He'll kill me!"

"He won't kill you," Elice replied. "Unless I tell him to," she smiled deviously as Roy's face grew distinctively paler.

They found Marth still hard at work under the bright moonlight. A fortnight after his miraculous recovery he had nearly completely healed. The bandages had been removed from his forehead for a few days, and only a small scar remained. A small bandage remained on the arrow wound below his shoulder, and he still walked with a slight limp on the leg where the other arrow had penetrated. Other than those, a few small nearly faded cuts and scrapes in various places were all that remained.

Elice wasn't surprised to see them still at work. Shelter was so desperately needed that work often continued under the light of the moon and torches, long after sundown. Marth looked up as Elice and Roy approached, a smile crossing his face.

"It's about time," he said simply.

Elice barely had time to wonder what he meant before Roy let go of her hand and jumped away from her as though her hand was on fire.

"It's not-" Roy stammered, backing away. "I'm not-"

"Roy, stop being stupid," Marth almost laughed. "I know you like her. I've known since you put those worms in her food when you were ten."

"No I don't!" Roy almost squeaked.

"You're being ridiculous!" Elice sighed. "Marth, tell him you aren't going to kill him!"

"Of course I'm not," Marth said, walking over to Roy and putting an arm around his shoulder, then he said more softly, "If you hurt her, I will kill you."

Roy laughed nervously, sweat beading on his brow, unsure about whether Marth was joking or not.

"I'm actually glad you two have got this straightened out," Marth said, returning to work as Roy stood wringing his hands, looking like he wanted to disappear. Elice couldn't help but be slightly shocked. She would have thought Marth would have put a little bit of a fight, at least for show. The new Marth, however- the one who had emerged from the pile of rubble was in many ways changed. Just as link had, Marth had aged in spirit. He was now a little older and years wiser.

As Elice looked at him, marveling at the change in him, she also noticed that, though he was trying to be discrete, his gaze was continually stealing towards the bunker in the distance in which Zelda lay.

Marth had not imposed himself at all over the past weeks. He hadn't even gone anywhere in the vicinity of the building, though Elice could tell it was nearly all he could think about. She was slightly relieved. Though circumstances had changed somewhat, she didn't know what would happen when and if Marth and Link once again came face to face.

"She's actually doing better," Elice said quietly. Marth's head jerked in her direction, and though he didn't speak his expression spoke volumes. Relief washed over him, though deep sorrow still plagued him. This was the first good news anyone had had about Zelda's condition. "We think we may have found a way to help her recover fully," Elice went on, thinking it wise not to tell Marth that the way they planned on healing Zelda was through Link.

"Really?" Marth's joy at this new development was hampered only slightly by his inescapable guilt.

Elice nodded, "I'm almost certain she'll pull through."

Marth made no reply, but turned back to his work, though a great weight seemed to have lifted from him. Roy took this opportunity to grab Elice's arm and start to drag her away, still looking at Marth apprehensively. Finally Elice relented, and walked reluctantly away from her brother.

She had restored his body and brought him back to life, but he was not whole. In her heart she wished there was something she could do to mend his broken soul, but the pain went too deep- the memories permanently etched. Time could dull the pain, but it would always be there, just below the surface. It would never vanish: could never be erased. She had experienced it herself in her own life, and she had come to understand that there were simply some wounds that would never fully heal.

"Is it working?" Nabooru asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes," Impa replied, so overjoyed she could barely speak. "It seems to be working."

"Wow," Ruto said, "Who knew it would be so simple?"

"Simple!" Nabooru said incredulously. "Link is sending part of his soul back into Zelda's body. How is that simple?"

"Well, he's just sitting there," Ruto replied harshly. "It doesn't look like he's doing anything!"

"He is," Impa said, her voice still low and calm. Her eyes wandered to Link who was sitting at Zelda's side. His eyes were closed and he was holding both of her hands in his. He seemed to have fallen into some sort of trance. He hadn't moved for hours. His body was there, but his consciousness was not. "He's doing more than you can imagine," Impa quietly assured them.

"I hope she wakes up soon," Nabooru said, sitting down lazily.

"She will," Saria said with quiet confidence. "Can't you feel her getting stronger?"

Silent nodding rippled through the room.

"I know this sounds selfish," Nabooru went on, finally unable to keep her frustration bottled up any more, "but I can't stand it here much longer: cooped up in this room, day after day. I'm sick of being here on their pity," she said contemptuously. "I don't want to owe them anything. They did this! And now we're stuck here begging at their feet."

"Elice is trying to make amends," Saria replied sincerely. "She's doing the best she can, and I, for one, am grateful for it."

"Grateful?" Nabooru scoffed. "This is all their fault! We have nothing to be grateful for."

"Zelda is alive, isn't she? I am grateful for that! Aren't you?" Impa asked harshly.

"Elice really had nothing to do with that," Nabooru replied coolly. "Link is healing her."

"They don't have to let us stay here, unbothered, while they are trying to rebuild a civilization," Impa replied. "Without their help, by now Zelda probably would not have made it. She would be..." Impa cut off, not needing to go on.

Nabooru scowled but said no more.

After three days of sitting at Zelda's side, pouring his soul into her, Zelda began showing signs of life. At first it was the simple twitch of her finger in Link's hand. It was so subtle, so minute, that it was barely detectible, but immediately Link's eyes flew open and he sat up straight. He was so completely connected with her at this point he felt as though she was a part of him. He had felt life surge within her, regardless of how small and fleeting it might have been.

After that her recovery accelerated rapidly. Her breathing was now deep and full, and every so often soft movement was apparent beneath her eyelids. It was early in the morning, before the first inklings of dawn, when she began to stir. Link knew it was coming. He could feel her fighting; feel her reaching out to him as he called her. The darkness was passing from her eyes, the cloud of fog lifting from her mind.

He sat at her side now, quite alert. He called to her, willed her to follow his voice, never letting go of her hand, which had steadily grown warm and soft. Her fingers slowly began to move, weakly at first, then with growing intensity. Soon her grip had tightened around his, squeezing his hand back as he clutched hers.

The Sages lay scattered about the room, sleeping, and utterly unaware of what was transpiring. Link, however, was intent. He could barely breathe as he held onto her tighter, waiting: waiting for her to wake up, waiting to look into her eyes once more. The anticipation was nearly murderous. Suddenly her eyelashes began to flutter, slowly at first, then quickly until all at once her eyes opened. She lay utterly still at first, then her lips parted and she took a deep, drawing breath.

Link's heart clenched within him as more joy than he had ever experienced suddenly assaulted him. He could barely believe he wasn't dreaming: that this wasn't all an illusion. Then her eyes shut once more, and when they reopened they were clear and bright and vibrant, and their gaze stole immediately to Link.

She was beautiful. It was the only thing he could think. Everything else was too much, and so he allowed himself to drown in the simple pleasure of once more swimming in her gaze: a gaze he had feared he might never again meet.

The Princess lay still and tranquil, looking at him deeply, a million emotions passing through her eyes as her hands gripped his even more ardently. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound would come. His heart was beating violently in his chest and despite his desire to remain strong tears of joy were beading in his eyes.

Still she looked at him in silence, breathing in his life.

"You came back to me," Link finally whispered, leaning down close to her.

"I'll always come for you," she said in a small but steady voice, a smile slowly gracing her lips.

Then Link could resist no longer and his face dropped suddenly and impulsively. His lips found hers and he kissed her. As quickly as his bravery had come it vanished and he pulled away from her, his eyes wide: shock taking him.

He sat back on his stool slightly, and Zelda slowly sat up, her eyes never leaving his.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I shouldn't have-"

But Zelda's arms flew around his neck and pulled him close to her, kissing him deeply. Her love for him poured out and she couldn't let go. Link held her close, euphoria taking him. He kissed her back, all fear gone. He pulled her closer, lost in the moment, and then a cry went through the room.

"Princess!" Impa shrieked, in a mixture of surprise and joy that she had revived and shock at what she was seeing now. Link let go of Zelda so quickly he lost his balance and fell from the stool onto the ground with a crash.

"Link, you little rascal!" Nabooru smirked.

Saria and Ruto didn't seem able to speak, but stood in stunned silence, both looking as though they had been kicked in the stomach.

In an instant Link was on his feet, backing away from Zelda and stuttering incoherently with his face flaming red. Impa rushed to Zelda's side, embracing her like a mother. Zelda clung to her, tears flowing from both of their eyes. They held each other for a long while, no words needed between the two.

"Darunia!" Nabooru thrust the door open and screamed into the growing dawn. "Get in here! She's awake!"

"I'm glad you found your way," Impa whispered finally, her eyes sparkling. Zelda smiled at her through her tears, words escaping her. Darunia burst through the doorway, flying to Zelda's side and taking her into a massive hug.

"Princess, you're all right!" he boomed. "I knew my brother Link could save you!"

"Careful, Darunia!" Impa cried, "You'll crush her!"

Darunia let go and Zelda gasped for air, "I'm sorry, princess," he said bashfully. "I'm just so glad you're back with us."

Nabooru pulled Zelda into a quick hug, never one to show emotions too excessively, but the sincerity of her happiness was apparent. By this time the shock of seeing Zelda kissing Link seemed to have worn off of Ruto and Saria, who both promptly went to Zelda's side to show their concern for her.

Immediately the room was filled with life. Everyone was talking at once, everyone delighting in Zelda's return, expressing their relief and asking what they could do for her.

Through all the conversation, all the laughter and all of the tumult one figure remained quiet. Link stood silently against the far wall, watching Zelda's life return to her. He felt drained, physically and emotionally. Her beauty grew as the light returned to her countenance. Her smile only brightened and her joy only increased as the moments passed. Her kiss lingered on his lips, filling him completely. He reveled in her presence, her life radiating from her, giving him renewed strength as he his gaze locked onto her, never letting her go.

Through the commotion and the revelry Zelda's eyes met his, and in an instant they spoke volumes. She didn't need him to utter a sound. She didn't mind his silence: it was a part of who he was. She understood him now, fully and completely. For the first time in a long, long time Link smiled, unparalleled joy swelling in his heart. And so she looked into his eyes and he looked into hers, sharing a love that transcended time and space and which no words could ever fully express.


	31. Chapter 31 Forgive Me

Can you forgive me again  
I didn't mean to hurt you  
I heard the words come out  
I felt that I would die  
It hurt so much to hurt you

Then you look at me  
You're not shouting anymore  
You're silently broken

I'd give anything now  
to kill those words for you

I can't live this life  
Without you by my side  
I need you to survive

So stay with me  
You look in my eyes

and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry  
I never meant to hurt you  
Evanescence "Forgive Me"

Chapter 31

Forgive Me

"She's awake!" Elice cried in elation. "I've just heard!"

"What?" Roy looked up at the sound of her frantic voice.

"Zelda!" Elice exclaimed. "She's all right! She's awake! Let's go!"

Roy didn't have time to respond before Elice grabbed his hand and started dragging him away. Elice approached the bunker quickly, noticing that Darunia, the large rock creature, was no longer standing guard and the door was flung open. She peered through the doorway to see every one of the Sages gathered around Zelda's bed. Never before had she seen such change. Every face had a smile. Every voice was light. The sorrow which had only recently hovered around the bunker had completely vanished.

Elice couldn't help but smile as she looked inside, seeing Zelda sitting on the edge of the bed, one knee tucked under her and the other dangling close to the floor, talking with her friends, looking as good as new. Zelda's gaze suddenly moved to the doorway and her smile brightened as she saw Elice standing there.

The Sages parted and Elice flew in, hugging Zelda joyously. "Thank you," Zelda said softly, but Elice couldn't talk through her tears. Finally Elice stood up, wiping her cheeks and grinning broadly. She turned her head, looking for Roy, but found Link standing in the corner, removed from the celebration and conversation. She puzzled at this for a moment, but then turned to the empty doorway.

"Roy!" she called. "Come in! It's all right!"

Roy's sheepish face appeared around the door's post. "Are you sure she's okay? No boulder tossing? No bolts of lightning? No violent outbursts?"

Zelda's face immediately fell and her cheeks began to burn.

"Roy!" Elice cried in outrage.

"Well, I'm just making sure!" he scowled at her and stepped into the room.

"So," he said casually to Zelda, "how's it going?"

Zelda seemed so embarrassed she couldn't reply.

"Hey! How did you do that thing where you shot flames out of your hands?" Roy asked, suddenly enthusiastic, miming a fireball massing in his hands. "That was great! I would love to learn to do that!"

Silence filled the room as everyone stared at Roy in complete disbelief.

"Roy!" Elice said once more in dismay.

"All right," Impa said, breaking her silence. "I think it's time for you to go." She stepped up to Roy with her arms folded and he gazed up into her stern and humorless expression, the amusement quickly fading from his own face.

"Okay," he managed to say, then Elice grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room.

She poked her head back in and looked at Zelda and said, "I'm really glad you're all right. I'll come back later- alone."

"Thank you," Zelda replied, and with one last smile Elice vanished.

From the quiet of the bunker they could here Elice's voice shouting outside, "Tact, Roy! Have you ever heard of tact! I can't believe you! I don't even know why I brought you! What were you doing in there!"

"It was a compliment! Why is everyone so touchy?" Roy promptly started shouting back and their voices began to fade as the two walked away.

The Sages exchanged expressions ranging from shock to disgust to embarrassment. Link met Zelda's gaze, shaking his head as though to show his understanding of Roy's quirkiness.

"You know," Impa said, once again picking up on the subtle change as Link and Zelda looked at each other. "Maybe we should go outside for some fresh air."

"I'd love that," Zelda said. "I feel like I've been cooped up forever!"

In an instant Link was at her side, taking her arm as she got to her feet. Her muscles were stiff and weak, but it felt wonderful to stand again and stretch her legs.

Zelda and Link stepped out onto the dirt, and Zelda breathed in deep. The clear air cleansed her from within. Ruto burst out of the door enthusiastically, Saria right behind her.

"Isn't there any water around here?" Ruto asked. "Link, do you know?" She grabbed onto Link's free arm.

"I'm sure we can find some," Saria said brightly.

"Well, let's go!" Ruto exclaimed.

"Maybe we should let them go alone," Impa hinted.

"Aren't you coming?" Zelda asked as she turned back to Impa.

"You two go," Impa replied. "We'll stay here."

"But I-" Ruto objected.

"We'll stay here!" Impa said in a warning voice.

"What-" Ruto protested.

"Ruto, let them go alone! Take a hint!" Nabooru burst.

Ruto scowled at Nabooru then looked at Zelda and Link who were both blushing.

"Fine!" Ruto growled and stalked off.

Nabooru winked and Saria looked up at the couple with a troubled expression. She sighed sadly then silently walked away.

Impa watched with a solemn, stern expression, as unreadable as always, as Link took Zelda's arm and led her down the dusty path. After a while the dirt began to sprout signs of life. Grass began to appear in patches as the path wound its way into the trees of the forest which bordered the spot where Aritia's castle had once stood.

The morning sun continued to rise, the heat of the day intensifying. Under the shade of the trees, however, the air remained cool and pleasant. The sound of birds, the feeling of a breeze on her face and the warmth of the sun seemed to melt the weariness from Zelda's body as she walked beside Link.

More than once he thought of taking her hand, but he did not. Their kiss still hovered between them, both fearful to acknowledge it. In fact, neither was quite able to believe it had really happened.

The awkwardness between the two thickened as the silence drug on. Each knew that the silence couldn't last forever, but neither seemed to anxious to bring up the many issues that still lay unsettled.

"I've always liked this forest," Link said with strained casualty after a while. "It's not nearly as old as Kokiri forest, but there is age here: the life that comes with time."

Zelda nodded silently. She could understand why Link loved the woods so much, walking under the canopy of leaves. The tranquility that surrounded them, however, was fragile, and she knew it. They couldn't hide forever, and the sooner the door was opened, the faster they could pass through it.

"Link," Zelda said, suddenly serious. Her footsteps stopped and she turned, her eyes growing instantly somber. "I'm sorry."

Link's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Zelda looked at him in shock. "Link," she said incredulously. "I betrayed you. I left you. I forgot who you were and who I was. I came here and caused all of this trouble. I released Ganondorf. I took upon me a power I wasn't ready for, and which could have been cataclysmic. I could have killed thousands of people… I could have destroyed an entire kingdom. You were killed because of me." She felt it superfluous to go on.

"Oh," Link replied. "Well, you can't really be blamed for all that, can you?"

"Then who is to blame?" she asked dubiously.

"I have a pretty good guess," Link replied darkly, his expression suddenly cold and angry.

"No," Zelda replied firmly. "That isn't fair. You can't blame him for all that happened."

Link's stepped back suddenly, and his expression troubled.

"Don't misunderstand," Zelda went on. "He is not innocent in this, but neither am I."

"I'm not either," he sighed in frustration, turning and walking slowly down the path. "I drove you away."

"I ran away," she corrected him. Now that she had started she felt a great need to go on. She had to get this out in the open. "I always wanted to believe you loved me, but that night I saw you with Malon… I thought I had lost you forever, so I ran. I took the coward's way out. That was my choice."

Link looked suddenly ashamed. "That was a mistake… I saw you with… him," he said, nearly spitting out the last word. "I just wanted to make you jealous. She just sort of grabbed onto me, though, and I didn't know what to do," Link was suddenly aware of how trivial and insignificant this all seemed now.

"I suppose it worked," Zelda replied with a weak laugh. Link looked up into her eyes, knowing that Zelda was not condemning.

"I guess I always knew you were unhappy," Link went on, "but I looked the other way. It was easier than facing you. None of this would have happened if I had just had the guts to tell you how I felt, but fear always got the best of me."

"You, afraid of me?" she asked, astonished.

"Well, you're a princess!" Link exclaimed, his gaze falling to the ground. "How could I ever be good enough for you?"

Zelda looked at him, taking in the situation. She had never considered that Link felt he was beneath her. The thought had never even occurred to her. It was simply too ridiculous: and yet, here he was, obviously hampered by the notion that she was better than him.

"Royalty is born," Zelda said resolutely. "Heroes are made. The fact that my father is a King reflects nothing on who I am. I don't respect you because of what you are. I respect you because of who you are. I thought you would understand that."

Link could feel himself blushing, still unable to believe that Zelda was beside him, speaking these words to him.

"You've created a place for yourself by what you've done: through all of the people you've helped, all of the places you have saved, all of the good you have done- all completely selflessly. You are a true hero."

"No more than you," he muttered, still unable to take praise from her.

Zelda couldn't help but scoff. "Link, I am not a hero."

"In the end it was you who defeated Ganondorf. You brought the True Force into balance. You saved an entire kingdom."

"Only because you were there to help me," she wasn't trying to be self depreciating. She simply couldn't bring herself to be compared to him, and at this point she didn't think she deserved any inflated accolades.

"Who says a hero has to act alone?" Link questioned. "Do you think I saved Hyrule on my own? No. I had help from people all along the way: most of all from you," fighting inhibition he put his hand on her fallen brow, sweeping a stray strand of hair from her eyes and pulling her gaze upwards to his.

"I was such a blind fool," she sighed remorsefully suddenly close to tears, pulling away from him ashamedly. "I made so many stupid choices. I've done nothing but cause you trouble over the years. I've brought nothing but difficulty to your life- and yet here you've saved me again. I owe you so much… there's no way I can ever repay you. I don't know how you can ever forgive me for what I've done."

Now it was Link who was shocked. "Zelda, I left you. I abandoned you. If anyone should apologize, it's me. You don't owe me anything."

"I suppose we were both foolish," she replied.

"Then we deserve each other," Link joked, but Zelda's face remained melancholy.

"Everyone makes mistakes, you know," he was surprised by her shame. "I certainly have: but that's all right. You don't have to be perfect."

"Yes, I do," she replied sadly and with complete sincerity. She had to be perfect or she was worthless. Her father had taught her so. It was all she knew, and she had lived every day in the shadow of this looming, yet unattainable, ambition. She also knew she could chase perfection day after day and always fall short.

Link looked at her sadness, loving her even more. Butterflies swarming in his stomach, he stepped closer, reaching out to her. Mustering every bit of courage he could find he touched her gently. She felt suddenly weak and began to tremble as she looked in his eyes. Her familiar fear had returned- the terror of growing too close, yet she wouldn't fight him. She didn't want to fight him.

Slowly, timidly, he tipped her head back, kissing her softly. Instantly she felt herself melt, her doubts and troubles washing away.

Love without fear: it was an entirely new sensation. She loved him fully and completely and freely. For the first time she could reach out without fear of retribution or rejection or hurt. She had never felt this before. It was different than with Marth. Marth's fire and intensity had been irresistible. The danger that surrounded him had been alluring, but here with Link she felt something much deeper: a connection that went beyond initial desire. Love, pure and selfless, flowed from Link. Fear had driven her into Marth's arms. Safety and reassurance kept her in Link's. She trusted him with her whole soul. The realization of this swept over her, a deep calm settling over her.

She kissed him back, holding onto him furiously. At last they released one another, Link's hands caressing her cheeks as though making sure she was really there.

"Where is the adventure in perfection?" he asked, smiling at her consolingly, holding her face in his strong hands. His eyes gave her strength, and she knew he was telling the truth. "You don't have to be perfect," he said once more, only this time it hit her with astonishing force.

All at once she knew he was right. He loved her. She could feel it in his gaze, in his arms, in his kiss. She wasn't perfect and he knew it and he didn't care. She didn't have to be perfect to be loved.

This concept was so foreign to her: so inconceivable that it took time to seep in. She snuggled her head under his chin and his arms came up to embrace her. She let his strength surround her. Suddenly she understood. Even in imperfection he loved her: and instantly she was enough.

"Do you forgive me, then?" he asked.

"I suppose so," she smiled. "What about me?"

"I don't know," Link replied with mock uncertainty. Zelda giggled and pushed him playfully, making Link beam. It felt so good to make her smile.

"I love you," Zelda spoke softly. "I've always loved you."

Link wrapped his arms around her in reply, resting his chin on her head.

"Don't let me go," she whispered. She settled her head back against his chest, closing her eyes.

"I won't," he replied, pulling her closer. "Never again."

"Marth," Elice called. His head poked out of a half constructed home on the outskirts of the old castle ruins. Elice had distinctly noticed that as the days had worn on Marth's tasks had steadily moved away from the remote bunker where in Zelda lay. She was sure it was in anticipation of her recovery. This made her slightly nervous about telling him, but he had to know.

"Hi, Elice," he said, walking towards her. "Is something wrong?"

She knew her expression must look troubled. She was such a jumble inside that she wasn't sure how to feel anymore.

"Not at all," she replied. "In fact, I have some wonderful news. She woke up this morning. She's going to recover fully." As she spoke Marth's face went pale, mixing with relief and remorse and shock and joy and a myriad of other emotions. Suddenly weak, he sat down on a nearby rock, seemingly stunned. It was a while before he could speak.

"You're sure she's going to be okay?" he asked quietly, as though he couldn't believe it.

"Yes," Elice replied.

Marth felt relief wash over him. He couldn't reply, but simply nodded his head and then returned back to work.

"Are you going to see her?" Elice asked finally.

"No." Marth replied simply, not looking at her. "I've caused her enough pain already."

"So that's it," Elice demanded. "You're just going to leave it like this?"

Marth grunted in reply, still not looking up.

"You can't let her leave without saying goodbye," Elice went on.

Marth remained silent.

"I know this is your choice," she said firmly, "but you owe it to her and to yourself to speak with her before she leaves."

Marth stood up suddenly, returning back to work, purposefully avoiding her eyes.

"I know this: if you let her walk away from you without saying goodbye- without saying something- you'll regret it forever, and so will she."

With that Elice turned and walked away, leaving Marth alone with his thoughts.

"When do we leave?" Link asked, his back against the wall of the bunker under the moonlight. It was late, but he and Impa had gone outside to talk while Zelda lay inside asleep. Though she didn't want to admit it, she was still weak and fatigued easily.

"As soon as Zelda is able," Impa replied. She was as anxious as anyone to leave Aritia behind, but she wouldn't compromise Zelda to do it. "Probably two or three days."

"Good," Link replied. He had not seen Marth, but he knew that it couldn't stay that way forever. He wanted to get out as soon as possible. "So, do you think she'll be all right," Link asked suddenly.

"I do not know what the lasting effects will be," Impa replied, "but it seems she will recover fully- thanks to you."

Link looked at Impa, but she was gazing into the distance. Link knew this was her way of expressing gratitude, and he was as uncomfortable accepting it as she was giving it. He didn't reply, but he didn't need to. He just sat under the moonlight, for the first time in a long time, letting the peacefulness of the night wash over him.

It was early in the morning when Zelda, Link and the Sages began preparing to leave. They hoped to leave quietly, without causing a commotion. Zelda was nearly back to her full strength, and everyone was ready to return to Hyrule: to go home.

The morning was cool and damp. A chill mist had settled over the land, leaving the grass covered in drops of dew. The faint rays of the morning sun were beginning to peek through the blanket of grey which covered the sky.

"Tie this to your saddle, please," Impa directed Link. "We need to-"

Impa cut off as she caught sight of two approaching figures leading a pair of horses.

"Elice?" Link peered through the dim early morning light.

"You didn't think you could sneak away again, did you," Elice replied. She was shrouded in a formal cloak, looking extremely regal and majestic with a pair of white horses beside her. "You can't fool me twice."

"We're just anxious to get home," Link said. He had hoped to avoid awkward goodbyes, but now it seemed inevitable.

"We- Marth and I," she went on, "we didn't think you had enough horses to carry you all."

"I was going to walk," Link replied, visibly tensing at the mention of Marth's name.

"Nonsense," Elice replied. "These are for you." She extended her hand holding the lead ropes of the two horses to Link. "They're a gift, to show our gratitude- from both of us. It isn't much, but this is really all that we have to give."

"That's very kind of you, Elice," Zelda said, walking up to Link's side, "but we can't accept this."

"Yes you can," Elice said firmly. "You saved our Kingdom. You saved all of our lives. This is but a small token of our gratitude."

"We don't deserve your gratitude," Zelda said softly.

"I know that things didn't necessarily go as intended," Elice replied. "I know that none of you set out to do what you did, but regardless of what your intentions were you came here and because of what you did- all of you- my Kingdom is safe. My people are alive and we can now find peace."

"Elice, please," Zelda pleaded. "Don't-"

"Do not deny me my appreciation," Elice smiled and shook her head, but spoke firmly. "I know neither of you can take a compliment and you both have difficulty accepting any sort of gratitude at all but please take them, for my sake. It's all we can give you, so let us give them to you!"

Zelda reached out and took the ropes from Elice's hand. "Thank you," she said sincerely.

"They go with a pledge of loyalty. Aritia will forever count Hyrule as its ally. Though it doesn't mean much at this time, we want you to know that if ever you have a need you can call upon us. Our debt to you can never be repaid, but we will always stand ready to try. You can count on my kingdom and my people," Elice bowed graciously.

"Hyrule would be happy to return such a pledge," Zelda replied genuinely. "You have a friend in us."

"Enough formalities!" Roy suddenly burst, unable to stay quiet any longer. He was dressed in his best and looked far more stately than usual. His armor was clean and polished and he even had a small tiara on his head.

His outburst was slightly shocking at first, and for a moment everyone was quiet, until Zelda spoke.

"Watch out," she said slyly, and pointed her finger at Roy, shooting a small ball of fire in his direction. Roy squealed and jumped out of the way, looking at Zelda in horror for a moment. Then Zelda's face broke into a smile, and she laughed softly. Immediately Roy's expression changed from fear to amusement and he laughed loudly.

"Watch out, Link, she looks harmless enough, but you might have more than you can handle here!"

Link smiled nervously, but Roy went on, "I love that!" he exclaimed. All tension was immediately broken. "You've got to teach me that trick."

"Roy," Zelda laughed, "I think it's better for everyone if you don't learn to create fireballs with your bare hands."

Roy looked disgruntled for a moment while Elice nodded in agreement, but after a moment Roy shrugged good-naturedly and sighed, "I guess you've got a point."

"What's all this about, then?" Zelda asked Roy, gently pushing his crown askew with a grin.

"Elice made me wear it," Roy grumbled, pushing it grumpily back into place. "She insisted I look nice," he said in a high, mocking tone.

Elice punched him half playfully in the arm and Roy jumped out of the way. "I know I've got more than I can handle!" he mumbled.

"It makes you look princely!" Elice said stubbornly. "I think you should get used to it, if you're going to be royalty some day!"

"And just how would I suddenly become royalty?" Roy scoffed.

Elice raised her eyebrows as though it was obvious, and suddenly understanding dawned on him. His face turned bright red and he stumbled backwards. "Hey! Oh, no! Who said anything about… about… THAT!" He continued staggering backward, as though afraid to turn his back on her.

Elice shook her head. "He makes it too easy," she laughed.

"Elice, I want to thank you for all you've done," Link said, suddenly serious once more.

Elice gazed back at him, losing herself for a moment before she felt Roy's arm wrap tightly around her. She looked back at Roy who was giving Link a rather warning look.

"Don't mention it," Elice replied, tearing herself from his gaze, blushing slightly. The moment seemed to have passed and Roy loosened up once more.

"Oh, yeah," Roy said suddenly to Link, "I've been meaning to tell you, I'm sorry about the whole participating in the plot that nearly got you killed thing. If it makes any difference, I always thought it was a bad idea. I tried to stop it, but, you know…."

Link's eyebrows knit together and Elice stepped between him and Roy, changing the subject quickly.

"Is there anything else you need?" she asked. "Anything at all?"

Neither Link nor Zelda answered. They were staring, transfixed, into the distance. Zelda's face was slowly draining of color and Link's was quickly darkening with rage. Elice turned to see what was causing the stir only to see Marth approaching slowly. He still limped slightly on one leg, and Elice couldn't help but wonder if he could carry that injury for the rest of his life. His head was held high though there was no confidence in his eyes. He seemed all at once trying to not meet anyone's eyes and yet unable to look away from Zelda's gaze.

"Oh, boy," Roy sighed, rolling his eyes and stepping back slightly. "Here we go."

Instantly the Sages leapt in front of Link and Zelda, whether to hold Link back or keep Marth away from Zelda, Elice could not be sure. The air had grown suddenly thick with tension and, though she was proud of his courage, Elice immediately began to question the wisdom of her advice to Marth. She could feel Link tense up and she quickly put herself between the Sages and Marth.

Marth got within ten feet and stopped, still holding himself with as much dignity as possible, though the guilt in his demeanor could not be masked.

"I wish to speak with Zelda," he said simply, to no one in particular.

"You are not worthy of having such a request granted," Impa replied stonily.

"True," he replied stoically, "but it is my plea, nonetheless."

"Marth," Nabooru growled, her scowl deepening, "you have a lot of nerve coming here asking for favors! You don't deserve to talk to her!"

"True again," he replied, "but this remains my request."

"Now you just wait a second!" Ruto commanded, marching straight up to Marth. "I've got something to say to you!"

She placed her hands on her hips and continued to stare him down with her sharp gaze. Marth looked down at her, slightly taken back but he wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Ruto's expression melted into a gaze of utter adulation. A flirtatious smile crossed her lips and she spoke sweetly and adoringly. "You were amazing out there," she sighed, grinning coyly and moving her face towards his. "You looked so handsome when you were fighting Ganon like that. You were so brave, too. My father will be so pleased when he hears about how courageous you were. He'll be so grateful when I tell him how you protected us like you did."

"Ruto!" Nabooru shouted, pushing Ruto unceremoniously away. "Get a hold of yourself!"

Marth actually flushed and took a step back, his face utterly bewildered. Flustered now and not sure what to say Marth looked past Ruto and Nabooru's bickering and back to Zelda.

"Zelda," he said desperately, walking toward her, "I want to-"

Link launched forward, grabbing a fistful of Marth's shirt and pulling him close, his fist cocked back.

"Get away from her," Link growled, his eyes narrowed. He was angry at Marth for what he had done to him, but he hated Marth for what he had done to Zelda. Betrayal of himself he could deal with quite simply, but he couldn't forgive anyone for hurting Zelda.

"Hit me," Marth said genuinely. "Please! I deserve it and more! No one knows better than I the punishment I deserve for what I've done!"

Link continued to glare at Marth with loathing while Marth stared back in defeat. Elice stood nearby, her eyes shifting back and forth between the two, uncomfortingly.

"Please," she entreated, "Don't do this."

"Link," Saria said suddenly in her ever small and always wise voice. "He saved her life."

Link's gaze immediately tore from Marth and he looked down at Saria in shock, and she peered back up at him imploringly.

"What do you-" Link stammered.

"He saved her life," Saria repeated.

"Yes, after he put it in danger in the first place!" Nabooru burst, turning her fury back on Marth. "You can't come here and fix this with some ridiculous apology, Marth. You have no right to come here and expect anything from us!"

"True again," Marth replied miserably, "but I just want to talk to her," he pleaded. Link glared at him more venomously. "Please."

"Link," Elice begged once more, "please don't do this!" Roy stood beside her, his hand hovering over his sword tensely.

"Link!" Zelda cried, stepping forward suddenly. "Let him go."

Link and Marth both stared at Zelda in shock.

"But-" Link started.

"I need to deal with this myself. Let him go," she said again, her voice full of strength. Link could not refuse. After a moment's hesitation he pushed Marth away in disgust.

Zelda walked forward slowly, her gaze shifting from Link to Marth. Her expression was all at once blank and yet full of emotion: pain, remorse and anger. She walked a ways away from the peering eyes of the crowd, and Marth followed her tentatively. Finally she turned to Marth, staring up at him, meeting his gaze, as Link, the Sages, Roy and Elice looked on from a distance.

"I'm listening," she said calmly.

Marth took a breath and closed his eyes for a moment. Now that she was near, looking at him with such pain struck eyes, he found it hard to look her in the eye.

"I want to apologize to you," he said. He had practiced this a million times over in his mind, but suddenly it all seemed wrong and completely insufficient, "but I know that isn't good enough. The word's 'I'm sorry' are cheap and worthless after what I've done to you. To even say it would seem empty.

"I want to… but I have no way to apologize. There is nothing I can say to change what I did. Nothing I do can take back what I've done. I'm not going to make excuses because none will suffice. I don't think there is anything I can ever do to gain your forgiveness, and I do not believe that I even deserve it. I simply needed to tell you that I know I was wrong, and I'm trying to make amends. If you cannot forgive me, then I understand. In fact, I do not believe that you should." Marth finished his words and his eyes fell to the ground as he sighed heavily.

"To profess myself as guiltless or to place all the blame on your shoulders would be incredibly selfish and unfair, and I know it," Zelda said slowly, trying to keep her voice calm as her emotions bubbled inside of her. "I am not innocent by any means. You lied to me," for a moment her voice rose with trembling rage but it quickly faded into quiet sorrow, "but I wasn't honest with you either.

"We both made our choices here, and the truth is that I was so miserable with my life when you came along that I was looking for any way to escape it," the time for half-truths and sugar coating was over. She was prepared to be completely and utterly forthright, as she knew Marth would be. "I latched onto you and used you to escape my own problems. In the process I lied to you and myself, and in the end I hurt you, and for that I am truly sorry. I should not have done what I did. I shouldn't have run away and I should not have misled you.

"That being said, it doesn't excuse what you did. You lied to me and you used me too, only at the expense of my safety and the lives of my friends. You not only betrayed me but you betrayed your friendship to Link. You used me to get at Link: to drag him into this for your own purposes. I now understand that your intentions were ultimately good, but your means were terribly wrong."

"You're right," he replied, "and I knew it all along, but I couldn't bear to lose you. The further I went, the harder it was to turn around until I was so trapped that I couldn't find a way out. I never wanted to hurt you like this… I just wanted to save my people. I just wanted to be with you."

"I can relate to your sense of duty to your kingdom and your people," she replied honestly, "your ruthless loyalty that leads you to do things which aren't always right, because you would do anything to protect your kingdom. I know what it's like to convince yourself that what you're doing is just, even things you know in your heart are wrong. I can understand what you did and why you did it, but that doesn't make it right."

Marth's shoulders were sagging and he appeared defeated, as though she was shouting at him, though her voice remained quietly laced with pain.

"Nothing can be said that would thank you enough for what you did for me. You saved my life and then you were willing to give your life to protect me. I cannot look away from that. You will always have my gratitude," Zelda said honestly.

"Zelda, I did that because I care about you," he said earnestly. Hope, however distant and meager, brimmed within him, "and there are far worse things than death."

"I wish I could believe you," Zelda went on, her emotions getting the best of her for the first time, "but how can I even be sure you're being honest with me now? I trusted you, Marth…. I- I even-" she choked on her tears. "What I always loved about you was your honesty. You were real, about everything you did. That is why the lies- this ongoing deception- cuts so deeply. You betrayed everything I ever thought about you, everything I ever felt about you.

"Was there ever a time when you truly cared about me at all, or was it all just a lie?" she asked desperately.

"I never once lied about how I feel for you," he replied earnestly. "I've loved you from the first moment I saw you. All I've ever wanted was for you to love me back- for you to love me the way I love you. I would do anything for you… and it's killing me to know you will probably never believe that."

"Whatever you felt… if you cared, somewhere along the way that caring became lost in your ambitions," she replied sadly.

"I still love you," he said, "and I know at one point you loved me. You must feel something for me still. Zelda, please-"

"I would be lying if I said that I never had feelings for you. I did care," she said through her tears, "but there is too much pain now, Marth. Can't you see? That is why this hurts so badly now. There is too much deceit. Too many lies. Too much damage done.

"I understand, though- I do. I see what you did and why you did it, and I forgive you. I can understand, I can even forgive, but I cannot trust you and I cannot love you," her voiced lowered to a whisper, trembling with emotion as tears rolled from her eyes. There was no bitterness in her voice: no anger, no vengeance. It hurt too deeply to feel anything else. This was harder than she had ever anticipated. The betrayal was still there, the heartbreak he had caused, and it was not easy to escape.

Marth gazed at her with a shattered expression on his face, unable to reply. He nodded slowly as her words penetrated him, cutting him deep. He had expected her to be angry with him. He had hoped she would yell at him, condemn him, deride him, but there was no anger in her anymore: only sadness. She was hurt, and it was his fault. Knowing that he had caused her such pain was the hardest thing to endure. He could have withstood rage far easier than her quiet sorrow and feelings of betrayal. The hurt in her eyes was not easy to take in. He couldn't take it back and he couldn't bring her comfort.

He wanted to, though. With all of his being he wanted to touch her again: to hold her in his arms. His heart ached as he stood so near to her, knowing she was unreachable.

Impulsively he reached his hand out to her, but she stepped back, out of his reach. Stung, he let his hand fall.

"Zelda," he said desperately, his voice tormented. "I love you."

Zelda looked back at him for a moment in silence, the pain never leaving her eyes. She stepped up to him silently. She took his hands for an instant, looking at him poignantly. Stronger than ever, longing washed over him with an almost unbearable intensity.

She was so close. His heart was beating in his chest as they locked eyes. He lowered his face to hers, and for an instant her lips were within reach. For an instant she hesitated, his gaze drawing her in. For an instant she almost gave in.

In the distance Link could see them, his fists clenching and his eyes narrowing murderously. He started forward, but Impa caught his arm, holding him back. He turned on her furiously but she spoke before he could react.

"You need to let her do this on her own," Impa stated in no uncertain terms. Link continued to glower, turning unwillingly back to Marth and Zelda. They were far too close.

Then she dropped her head.

"No, Marth," she whispered in a quiet but steady voice, a silent tear running down her cheek. "I've made my choice."

She let go of his hands, putting one hand on his cheek, touching him gently for a moment. His hand flew to hers, gripping it: holding it against his skin. This was the last time- he knew it. He shook his head slowly, silently pleading with her not to go. He held his breath, wishing he could stop time, but all too soon he felt her touch falling away. He held onto her hand until the last possible second, until her fingers completely slipped from his grasp.

"Goodbye, Marth," she whispered and then she turned her back on him. He could feel his skin tingling where her hand had touched his face, but the sensation was fading quickly. He could do nothing but watch her as she grew further and further from him: back into the arms of Link.

The Sages turned as well, leaving Marth to stand alone. Zelda bid farewell to Elice, hugging her once more, each thanking the other and exchanging tears of mingled joy and sorrow at their parting. Roy bid them a rather cheerful farewell, and Zelda gave him a quick peck on the cheek which immediately turned his face a flaming shade of red.

The Sages said their goodbyes, some more sincere and heartfelt than others. Impa and Saria seemed genuinely grateful to Elice, while Nabooru remained skeptical.

Finally there were no more goodbyes to say, no more preparations to make. It was time to leave Aritia, and return to Hyrule.

Marth's eyes never left Zelda. He too was now beyond anger. He watched Link help Zelda into her saddle, his hand lingering on hers. He watched as Zelda and Link spurred their horses forward. Zelda gave Marth one final fleeting glance, then her eyes turned to Link, and Marth watched as the two rode off, side by side.

He wasn't angry anymore. He couldn't be. As he watched her vanish over the hilltop his heart slowly broke, and all he could feel was pain. The burning in his eyes and the tightness in his throat were now undeniable. The feeling was so overwhelming and so all encompassing that he couldn't even move.

Elice watched Zelda and Link vanish, then turned back with a sigh. It was all over, and though the realization brought a certain serenity, she couldn't help but feel sad to see them go.

"Well," Roy said with enthusiasm, "let's go!" and he started back towards the settlement, clapping Marth consolingly on the shoulder as he passed, but Elice lingered for a moment. Marth stood in the same spot, still gazing into the distance with an expression that hit Elice very close to her heart. She, better than anyone, could understand his pain, and so she knew that, at least for the moment, she should leave him be.

It was a long while after Zelda's shadow had vanished in the distance before Marth noticed that he was holding something in his hands. His clenched fist opened and he looked down at the small, golden chain and gleaming pendant which lay in his palm: the necklace he had given Zelda. He stared at it, his eyes growing dim. It seemed an eternity ago when he had put it around her neck.

It had been one of the happiest moments of his life. For a brief while she had loved him. Like a wave the memories of her suddenly broke over him, and a melancholy smile broke over his face. He could feel the softness of her hair, the touch of her hand, and the sweetness of her kiss with painful intensity; but it was all over now. Instantly and irrevocably it was all over. The return of the necklace- seeing it there in his hand- somehow cemented her departure. She was gone. It hit him now, suddenly becoming real, and for the first time the tears started to come.

His fist closed tightly around it as he fought his heartbreak. Closing his eyes to shut out the world he rested his forehead against his hands in anguish.

The sun crossed the sky and the morning faded to noon and slowly the sky began to melt into warm shades of pink and orange when Elice made her way back out to the field. She found Marth just feet from where she had left him, sitting on a large stone with his back to her.

He didn't even hear her approach him before he felt a hand come softly on his shoulder. He turned to see Elice standing beside him.

"Marth," she said gently, looking as though she didn't know what to say. She sat down beside him. "Are you all right?"

He didn't answer. They both knew he wasn't. Elice hugged him silently as he struggled to come to peace with the chaos inside of him. The two sat in the quiet of the field for a long while, nothing but the sound of the long grass dancing in the breeze. Elice didn't speak, because that wasn't what Marth needed now. He needed time: only time could ease some of his pain, though a part of it would stay with him forever.

"Well, that certainly was an unexpected adventure," Marth said suddenly, though his eyes remained melancholy and his voice somewhat hollow.

"You did it," Elice replied quietly. "Aritia is safe."

"Little thanks to me," he replied.

"I know it didn't really go as planned, and you might have taken the long way around, but you got there in the end," she said encouragingly.

Marth sighed. He turned back towards the budding civilization growing in the shadow of the crumbled castle. The contrast was striking. Even in the midst of death new life was struggling to flourish. He knew this time they would make it. Through the ashes they would rise and Aritia would be rebuilt. They had been given a second chance, just as Marth had, and he would not let it go to waste. He knew that this time he would not make the same mistakes. He felt a different man than he had been just weeks earlier. He wouldn't fall again. A sudden calm broke over him: a sense of finality.

"Finally," he said with sudden hopefulness, "we have a chance for peace."


	32. Chapter 32 Somewhere I Belong

When this began I had nothing to say  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
I was confused  
And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind

But all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
Nothing to lose  
Just stuck: hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own

I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
I will break away,

I'll find myself today

I want to heal

I want to feel like I'm

somewhere I belong  
Linkin Park "Somewhere I Belong"

Chapter 32

Where I Belong

"Look up there, right between those two peaks. The pass will open up and once we get to the top you can see the towers clearly, with Death Mountain right behind them. Then you look out and all of Hyrule field opens up and you can see everything: the desert to the south, and lake Hylia past that. Then you look across the field and the trees of Kokiri forest stretch out as far as you can see," Link gazed into the distance and smiled as he became lost in his own thoughts.

As Link's voice faded to silence the only sound left was the gentle, rhythmic clopping of their horses' hooves on the hard, rocky trail. The trip home had taken considerably longer than the initial flight to Aritia. They had kept a relaxed speed about the journey. In fact, their pace had gradually slowed with each day, decreasing ever more drastically the closer they drew to their destination.

"It will be nice to be home," Zelda said somewhat unenthusiastically.

Something about her tone made Link open his eyes and look at her. She had her head down and was bobbing softly with the movement of her horse, her expression troubled.

"But…?" Link said.

Zelda only stared stoically forward.

"Your father?" he asked cautiously.

Zelda didn't reply but glanced up into his eyes for a moment, quickly turning her gaze in the opposite direction. Link said nothing more and Zelda was grateful for that. She didn't want to talk about it. She didn't even want to think about it, though it solely occupied her mind.

Link did not want to think about it either, though quite honestly he hadn't thought about him until this moment. The mention of her father suddenly sent a clenching through Link's chest. It suddenly occurred to him that Zelda really had no idea what awaited them when they returned to Hyrule.

Her father had been looming, omnipresent shadow lurking over them for years, and though they had escaped him momentarily, his shadow had finally crept over them both once more.

At first it had been easy to block him out. The last four weeks had been the most wonderful of either of their lives, and drowning in the dream that surrounded them was far easier than facing the cold reality that they were steadily plodding into, but the closer they drew to Hyrule the more impossible it became to pretend that nothing was wrong. The joy in their journey was quickly fading. While the Sages remained in relatively high spirits, a dark cloud settled over Link and Zelda as they traveled across the vast plains and rolling hills.

Now, as they steadily made their way through the steep cliffed mountain pass they knew they were very close: that they were almost home. It was a bittersweet realization. Both could feel it as they came up over the ridge. Suddenly all of Hyrule field lay spread at their feet. It was a breathtaking sight, and Zelda could scarcely take it all in.

With the orange and pink light of the setting sun illuminating the grassy plains and leaving a golden sheen on the waters of the lake beyond them the entire world seemed to glow. The beauty of her kingdom had never lain before her as it did now. Link was right: it was magnificent.

She wondered how many times he had been able to look out at this beautiful vista, and if this was the first and only time she would be able to do so. It was no wonder he loved to roam as he did. It was all at once an emboldening and humbling experience. She could not help but feel strong and noble while looking down on her kingdom with such glowing pride, and yet as she looked down at the endless stretch of land fading into the flaming horizon she couldn't help but feel small and a little insignificant.

"Zelda, look!" Nabooru's voice cut through Zelda's thoughts, shattering her rumination. "Aren't those your soldiers?" Nabooru asked dubiously, pointing over the side of the ridge.

Every head turned and looked down on the valley below. Sure enough, far in the distance, they could make out what was undoubtedly a small battalion marching in formation across the plains. Bathed in red light, casting eerily elongated shadows over the ground they proved to be a chilling sight.

"It looks like they are heading towards the Kokiri Forest," Nabooru mused.

"Why would they be marching there?" Saria asked in a worried voice.

A sudden gust of wind picked up, breezing past them as though in warning as the entire group fell into sudden silence. Impa caught Link's eye suddenly, her expression undeniably evocative, but Link quickly looked away.

"Come on," Link said suddenly, his voice slightly urgent. "We'd better get going."

He kicked Epona, spurring her forward. Gradually the rest turned from the curious sight and followed Link down the path, though Zelda couldn't help but feel uneasy about what she had seen, but it was Link who really had her worried. He hadn't said anything discouraging or worrying, but somehow she knew that something was wrong with him. She could feel it: something was not right. Over and over in her mind she tried to think of what her father could be doing and what had happened in her absence. The thoughts consumed her, and she grew quite oblivious to all else.

Impa took Zelda's contemplative state to her advantage, slowing to the back of the group and motioning for Link to join her.

"You do know why the King's troops are on the move, don't you?" she asked simply.

It hadn't taken Link a lot of thought to guess at the King's motives. "He's looking for me," he sighed.

"He's looking for _us_," Impa corrected him. "If you'll remember we were both banished from this Kingdom on penalty of death."

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Link asked. "I promised to bring Zelda home, no matter what. I'm not going to run from him."

"Zelda knows nothing of any of this, and yet soon enough it will be all too clear. We have to tell her," Impa admonished.

"Maybe we won't have to," Link said hopefully. "Maybe when she explains to him what happened he'll-"

"You are a fugitive," Impa cut in harshly. "The King believes you have kidnapped her. He wants your life, Link, and he will settle for nothing less. What do you think you're going to do once we get there? You think he will pardon you? Receive you with open arms and thanks?" she scoffed. "I have known him all my life and I have yet to see a merciful bone in his body, especially where matters of pride are concerned. He will not see reason, he will not be understanding and he will never forgive you. Surely you know that."

Link knew it, but having it thrust so bluntly in his face only made him defensive and angry.

"Of course I do," Link replied.

"Then what are you planning to do? What kind of life do you think you can have with her?" Impa questioned sincerely. "She is the Princess."

"Don't you think I know that?!" Link replied in frustration, trying to keep his voice down so as not to call attention to himself.

Impa was undeterred, "Then surely you know she is bound to her crown: to a life you can never be a part of."

Link didn't want to hear anymore. "We'll find a way," he replied stubbornly.

"How?" Impa asked firmly, her stern expression never faltering. She wasn't trying to cut Link down, only to help him see reality for what it was. "If you go with her and they find you there is only one route for you. Is that what you want for her: to have to watch you walk to the gallows?"

"He cannot hurt me," Link replied darkly. The frustration of powerlessness was taking over in him. "You and I took down an entire battalion, we can do it again."

"Maybe you can escape again," Impa replied, "but what will that do for her? If you escape as a fugitive and leave her alone again it will destroy her. You aren't thinking about her at all, Link."

"Of course I am!" Link burst so loudly that everyone in front of them stopped and turned to stare at him. Link looked away, trying to appear as though nothing had happened until, at last, the others turned away with curious expressions still on their faces. Zelda's gaze lingered for longer than anyone else's. He felt as though her eyes could see right through him: peering into his soul, seeing everything. Zelda looked at him that way for quite a while, finally turning away in somber contemplation.

After a few moments Impa spoke again. "She's like a daughter to me," Impa replied warningly. "I will not see her hurt by you again."

Link was hardly prepared for this attack by Impa. He had always thought Impa was on his side, and this sudden change in her was hard to handle.

"I've risked my entire life for her. I've given everything I can to save her! Do you think I want to hurt her?" Link asked in exasperation.

"No," Impa replied honestly, "but I believe that you, unwittingly, will end up hurting her greatly. On the path you are now on it is inevitable."

"What do you want me to do?" Link asked harshly. "I've done everything I can!"

"I want you to do what's best for her!" Impa retaliated.

"What is best for her?" Link could hardly contain himself any longer. "Dragging her into a life of wandering exile or abandoning her to a life of isolation that she hates?"

"Why don't you let her make her own decision," Impa replied simply.

Link was quieted by this for a moment, unsure of what to say. "Well," he said finally, "What about you? You're banished too. You can't go back to the castle. What are you going to do, just let her go on alone?"

Impa's face remained impassive, but her voice gave her away. "I suppose I don't have a choice," she replied in a hushed tone. "It was the sacrifice we both made to save her."

Once more silence reigned until at last Link found a voice for his dilemma. "I've done everything I can do- and yet it's never good enough. The one thing that holds me back is the one thing I have no control over. I can't change what I am," Link replied hopelessly.

"Precisely," Impa said.

Link couldn't reply. There was nothing left to say. At that moment realization hit him with such force he could no longer deny it. In saving Zelda he had destroyed any chance he ever had of being with her. He could not be a part of her world, and yet he knew he could never ask her to abandon her crown and become a part of his world. He and Zelda could not be together: he had unintentionally made certain of that himself.

They camped that night on the ridge, and the following morning dawned gray and drizzly. Link awoke to drops of water falling on his face. It had been a restless night with little, if any, sleep. He sat up, yawning and rubbing his eyes, not looking forward to the day ahead: the last leg of their journey. As he looked around he was surprised to see Zelda already awake, sitting nearby with her back to him.

Gathering a spare blanket he got quickly to his feet and made his way towards her. Her face was turned up to the sky and her eyes were shut with a melancholy look upon her face. The rain was falling with greater intensity now. The light sprinkling had settled into a steady, rhythmic flow. The droplets hit her face, running down her cheeks and beading in her hair. Although it was still summer, the rain and the light breeze that danced over the mountain made the morning cool.

Zelda didn't move but sat up straight like a pillar in the rain, peacefully growing wetter and wetter. He was struck by her calm: the look of tranquil concentration on her face. For a moment he could only stare, transfixed by her beauty.

Over and over through the night he had gone over Impa's words. They had gnawed away at him until he felt physically ill. No matter how he fought he could not come up with an answer.

Finally he snapped out of his haze and realized what he had come over to her for a reason.

"Zelda," he said quietly, holding out the blanket, "I brought you a-"

"Shhh…" Zelda shushed gently, her eyes never opening, never moving a muscle.

Link stood in puzzlement for a moment before Zelda spoke again. "Can't you feel it?" she asked softly but intently. "The calm of the air, the smell of the rain, the voice of the wind in your ears?" The longing in her voice was easy to hear, but Link couldn't help but be slightly confused.

The beating of the rain grew stronger still: not a violent storm but a peaceful, solemn downfall.

"You're getting soaked," Link said finally, draping the blanket over her shoulders. Her now drenched hair clung limply to her skin which was growing pink from the cold.

Zelda opened her eyes suddenly, looking at Link poignantly. "It's all right," she replied simply. "I want to get wet. I want to feel the water on my skin and feel the breeze on my face and see the sky above me." The desperation on her face was a little alarming. Link wasn't sure where this was headed.

He didn't speak, but sat down beside her, putting an arm around her shoulder.

Zelda turned her gaze out over the mountainside. Through the drizzly gray, Hyrule could still be seen far below.

"It's so beautiful," Zelda whispered longingly, "and yet I may never see it again- not like this. Once I return this will all be over. I'll be back in the castle and things will go right back where they started." She looked up at him with her pleading blue eyes.

Link felt a familiar tingle ripple through him, as it did every time she looked at him like that, as well as a twinge of hope. Her head fell onto his shoulder and his hand crept around her waist and he pulled her in closer.

"You don't have to go back," Link said once more, his stomach twisting in knots as he suggested it.

"I wish that were true," she sighed once more. Then she lifted her head and she looked at him. "I have learned a lot during all of this," she said calmly. "I've come to understand many things, but if there is one thing I have learned it is that I cannot continue to run away, especially from him. There's no wonder why I do it- he taught me to. My father has never faced anything in his life. My mother died over ten years ago and he still hasn't accepted it. He left me alone to cope with her death because he wasn't strong enough to face it himself. He never has been strong enough.

"I'm angry with him," she said with more intensity than she had expected, suddenly tears springing to her eyes. She had never before allowed herself to even think such a thought about her father. The realization hit her that she was not only hurt by him but deep down she was furious at him for what he had done to her over the years. As long as she was only hurt she could blame herself for not being good enough, for falling short, for letting him down. Admitting she was angry at him meant putting blame on his shoulders. It meant having to relinquish her fantasies that somehow, someway, all could be well. She had to let go of a part of him and face reality.

"I hate what he has become," she said more forcefully, the raw emotion unleashing, "and yet now see that I've become him. All the things I hated so much about my father I took in- and I was being just like him," she said in horror. "I was running, unable to face things that were too painful. It was easier to just hide.

"I'm through running," she said forcefully. "I can't change him, and I cannot save him. As sad as it may be, he is doing this to himself. I wish I could do something but I can't save someone who isn't willing to save himself, and I won't allow him to destroy me in the attempt any longer. I have to go back, Link," she looked at Link, her voice desperate yet strong. "I have to go back because I have to face him. I will not run anymore. I will not be like him."

Link nodded silently, falling into quiet reflection. Both had known it couldn't last forever, but as they gazed through the rain at the white towers of Hyrule castle far in the distance both felt a clenching in their hearts.

The sight of the towers sent a chill down Zelda's spine. The noose around her neck began to tighten, and she suddenly felt like an escapee being dragged back to her cell. Her days were numbered. Every step they had taken had led her one step closer to returning to her life of captivity. Though she wanted to look away, she couldn't keep her eyes from the looming towers. By nightfall they would be her prison once more.

Beside her Link had fallen into a gloomy silence as well, his face lost in sorrow. He had to tell her. They were running out of time quickly. She had made her decision and she needed to know what it entailed.

"I'm sorry, Link," she said, trying to smile. "I didn't mean to discourage you. I don't mean to complain. This is my choice, and I must deal with the consequences."

"I have to tell you something," Link burst suddenly. Zelda looked at him, her clear blue eyes looking through him once more. For a moment she furrowed her brow, looking at him with deep concentration, as though he were speaking and she couldn't quite hear him. Then, all at once her eyes flew open wide with shock.

"Banished," she whispered in such quiet horror she was barely audible. She shook her head in disbelief, her gaze falling to the ground.

"What?" Link asked, sure she hadn't said what he thought she had said.

"Come on you two!" Nabooru's voice cut through the tension, shattering it instantly. "Stop dawdling and help us get ready to leave!"

By now the rain had awakened everyone. The sages were hurriedly shouting to one another, gathering packs and loading up horses so that any chance of privacy between Link and Zelda was completely gone.

"Come on, Link!" Nabooru urged once more, tossing a pack to him. "We're getting drenched here, let's go!"

Admitting defeat Link stood up and made his way over to Epona, leaving Zelda sitting in stunned silence.

They had readied quickly and set off with enthusiasm to complete their journey, but it didn't take long for the rain to put everyone into a gloomy mood. It couldn't even pacify Ruto, who was tired of traveling and by far the most anxious to get home.

After not too long Link decided he could delay no longer and once again tried to pull Zelda aside and speak with her. Most unusually Zelda had fallen to the back of the group, well behind the others. Her mare was walking slowly with Zelda sitting despondently on her back, staring ahead with a blank expression. Pulling back on his reigns, Link fell back beside Zelda, taking a deep breath and wondering where to begin, but to his surprise Zelda spoke first.

"He banished you?" Zelda asked quietly, not looking up. "He tried to have you executed?"

Link was caught completely off guard by this. She had not let him tell her anything at all, yet she obviously knew what had happened. The only explanation was that Impa had spoken with her and told her everything.

Link didn't know how to respond to her, and when his silence dragged on too long Zelda finally turned to him in desperation.

"Tell me it isn't true," she begged.

Link's crestfallen expression spoke volumes. He didn't need to say a word.

"This changes everything," Zelda sighed finally, almost as though to herself.

"I'll still see you safely there," Link responded hopefully. "I just," he stammered, not sure any words could console the situation, "well, I don't think I'm welcome in the castle- even less welcome than before."

"You saved me!" Zelda replied zealously. "You're bringing me safely home."

"He will not see it that way," Link assured her.

"So this is it?" Zelda shot back. "You're going to run? You're going to let him win?"

This retort cut him deeply, and for a moment he sat in silence. "I am not running from anything," Link replied in a low voice, stung by her insinuated attack on his courage. "If it weren't for you I wouldn't even be here right now. We both know what you went through to save me- the sacrifice you made. Do you want me to throw that all away? If I am caught he will kill me. Is that what you want?"

"Of course not," Zelda replied in a small voice, "but you promised me… you promised you would never leave me!" she shouted in a sudden burst of emotion.

The pain in her eyes made Link stop dead, and suddenly he realized that she wasn't angry, she was afraid. Slowly, he managed to speak. "I'm not going to leave you, but I can't go with you. You have to understand that."

Zelda looked back at him in pain and fear and uncertainty, "Please, you don't have to go," she whispered.

"What else can I do?" Link's pride was once again under threat and he burst once more. "You've given me no other choice!"

"You speak as though this is my fault!" Zelda shot back just as vehemently. "I am trapped too! What choice do _I _have?"

"You don't have to do this!" Link exclaimed. "Forget about him. Forget all of this. Come with me. We'll leave Hyrule behind- we'll leave all of this and start over!"

"I can't do that," Zelda replied with quiet fervor.

Desperation was quickly overcoming both of them. Once again Link was caught in a helpless position which left him anxious and aggravated. He scrambled to take control of the situation but nothing worked, and all at once he burst.

"You still care," he was astounded. "You still want his approval! You just can't let him go. I'll never be enough, will I?"

Zelda could feel herself trembling with emotion, tears beading in the corners of her eyes. "I love you," she whispered.

"But it will never be enough," Link sighed. "Not as long as you have to keep running back to him."

Zelda felt her hands clench ferociously around her reigns as her heart began to pound in her chest. "Forgive me if cannot bear the thought of you being forced into exile: being driven out of your home on penalty of death! I cannot let my father do this to you. Forgive me if I had hoped to clear your name, to save you from this fate, to somehow, someway repay you for all you that you have done for me! I can't live in a world where you aren't free- not when I can do something about it."

Zelda's voice broke and she turned away, staring forward, trying with all of her might to keep the tears from welling in her eyes.

Link didn't know what to say. Fury and pain and remorse and inescapable frustration were battling within him. Neither was truly angry at the other, and yet they only had each other to lash out upon. Everything else seemed out of their control. Yet now they were both stuck with their outbursts, both feeling guilty and ashamed and neither knowing what to do about it.

"You don't have to do this," Link assured her. "You don't have to go back."

"Where else can I go?" she asked, just as forlornly. "I don't belong anywhere."

"You belong with me," he replied forcefully. "I could- we could-"

"You know I love you," she said suddenly, "and you know I do not care what differences may lay between our stations, but I am a princess, and I cannot change that."

For a moment Link felt the familiar shame wash over him, afraid that she was implying that he was below her, but the longing in her eyes assured him she was not and as quickly as they had gone up his defenses went down.

"That's not you talking," Link shook his head. "That's him! That's Impa! You may have been born a princess, but you said it yourself, that doesn't make you who you are."

His restraint was vanishing quickly. All of his hopes of staying strong, of letting her go quietly, of stepping aside if she chose it: they were all gone. He couldn't let her go on alone without a fight. Hiding his feelings for her had only hurt them both over the years and he couldn't do it anymore. She had to know how he felt. She had to know the truth.

"The life I have been forced to lead is not who I am, yet the freedom I desire I can never attain without losing myself in its pursuit," Zelda replied, her intensity mirroring his. "I am bound by my birthright. I cannot escape what I am anymore than I can escape who I am."

"If that is true, then I can never be anything more than a common peasant," Link replied more harshly than even he had anticipated. "I was born with nothing, I was raised with nothing. I have nothing to offer you," he sighed, "but I've always hoped that somehow I could be something more. You've always made me wish I could become more."

"You have, Link. You don't need me to raise you up, you've done it on your own. You have the entire world at your fingertips," Zelda whispered desperately. "At home I am captive of my title. Out here I am still bound to it- chained to what I can never truly hide from. I am torn, completely and utterly between both sides of myself: between what I am and who I am. No matter what I choose I will be wrong. No matter what I choose I will lose myself: some part of me will die. There is no way out."

And there it was: like a splash of ice water on his face. The bitter reality of life hit him with full force. No matter what either of them said or did it didn't change what they were. She was a princess, and he was no one.

Love couldn't change that.

"I am going to make this right," Zelda promised him quietly. "I may be a captive but I will not see you in chains. You will not share my fate. I won't let it end this way." With that she spurred her horse forward, moving ahead and leaving Link in wonder.

Link thought of going after her, but he couldn't. There was nothing left to say- nothing left to do. For all of her spirit and all of her desire Link feared that this time there was nothing that could be done. He couldn't fight Zelda's father: it was battle he was certain to lose every time.

As the day wore on the weary group slogged forward through the rain. Hardly anyone spoke, and Link and Zelda seemed so distant they might as well have been in separate worlds.

Once they exited the pass the ground gradually began to slope downward, the trail opening up onto the flat lands of Hyrule field.

"We need to keep out of the open," Impa said to Link, veering further into the trees which lined the tail. Despite its effect on their spirits, the weather was actually on their side. The cool air and rain brought in a fine mist by late afternoon, further hiding them from view.

Link nodded but said nothing.

"You told her everything?" Impa asked, understanding his qualm.

"I spoke to her," Link said, "but I didn't have to tell her anything. She already knew. I thought you told her."

Impa looked back at him curiously. "I told her nothing."

"If you didn't tell her how did she know?" Link replied.

"That is interesting," Impa replied mystically.

"Well, how did she find out?" Link asked with a furrowed brow.

Impa looked back at him with her eyes that never quite told all. "I do not know."

Link looked up at Zelda, who was riding quietly in the front of the group, a slightly ominous feeling overcoming him as he looked at her.

"It seems our princess is still full of surprises," Impa replied.

Looking at her up ahead, Link knew Impa was right.

Despite the long journey, the harsh weather, and miserable feeling which had settled over them all, far too soon for Zelda's liking the trail began to curve back northward, and she found herself facing a straightforward course for the castle.

"This is it," Impa said as the company slowed to a stop. "Thank you for coming with us this far."

Link looked around unexpectedly to see Ruto, Nabooru, Saria and Darunia hanging back from the fork in the road.

"Are you sure you don't need us any longer?" Nabooru asked, though she looked particularly harried by the rain. It was no wonder- the desert lands of the west never got so cold and wet. It was a tribute to Nabooru's strength that she had made the whole journey without complaint.

"I'm sure Link and I can escort the Princess safely from here," Impa replied.

The Sages took turns bidding the Princess and Link farewell, thanking each other profusely and all assuring they would see each other as soon as possible. After not too long, however, the embraces ceased and Link, Zelda and Impa waved their friends goodbye as they went their separate ways.

So it was that Link, Zelda and Impa spurred their horses northward, going on to the castle alone.

The closer Zelda drew to facing her father the more fearful she grew. He had been furious when she had run away for only a day, and she had now been gone for nearly five months believing Link had kidnapped her. His wrath would be unparalleled. She had no choice, however. She had to see this through for Link's sake, though he didn't know it. She was afraid, but this time her fear would not have power over her.

She was ready. She would face her fear head on. Link looked with wonder at her, sitting tall and strong as they crossed the plains, eventually joining the road that led directly to Hyrule Castle town.

The rain never ceased. The heavy clouds remained overhead, and the mist continued to blanket the ground, masking the sunset so that the day faded quickly from gray to black as they approached the gate.

As they drew ever nearer they dismounted, leading their horses forward. The only light to be seen was the two distant orbs of orange light flickering on the torches which sat on either side of the looming gate. Obscured by the fog and the moist, dense air, the flames gave off hardly any light at all: their glows constricted by the darkness.

Even with darkness on their side Link and Impa grew ever more apprehensive as they drew nearer and nearer to the gate.

"Link," Impa said all at once in a distinctly warning tone as she came to a sudden halt. They were far too close now. Any nearer and they would be putting themselves in direct danger.

"Princess, you must go on alone from here," Impa said.

Zelda stopped in her tracks then turned slowly. "You must come with me," she replied calmly. It was not a request.

"We can't come with you," Impa went on. "We have brought you this far, but we can go no further. If you wish to face your father, you must do so alone."

"I can fix this," Zelda replied eagerly.

"Zelda, I-" Link started, but Zelda wouldn't let him finish.

"Come with me," Zelda said firmly, but almost pleadingly. She turned on her heel and began marching towards the gate, calling out for the gatekeeper all the way.

"Zelda, no!" Link begged, grabbing her hand, all the while searching in every direction for any sign of a threat. "Stop shouting, they'll hear you!"

"I want to be heard!" Zelda replied loudly. "I won't let it end this way! You must trust me: I can set this right!"

Once again Zelda began calling out to the guards, though Link grabbed her, frantically motioning for her to stay quiet, but it was too late.

"Link, they're coming!" Impa shouted. Through the darkness Link could hear approaching footsteps: heavy, armored footsteps, drawing ever closer.

"I will come back for you. I won't leave you," Link promised. "This is not the end."

"Link, I-" Zelda started, but her words were cut off as Link wrapped his arms around her, kissing her more ardently than he had ever before. He took hold of her so suddenly the shock left her nearly breathless. Going weak for a moment she recovered quickly, and found the strength to kiss him back. The two stood intertwined, locked together in the darkness as the rain continued to flow over them. Link wouldn't let her go: afraid that despite their intentions somehow their worlds would once again part, leaving them alone once more.

At that moment Zelda could think of nothing else but Link, and Link happily drowned in her kiss, oblivious to all else: completely unaware of Impa's intensifying cries and the shouts of oncoming soldiers.

"Link, look out!" she screamed so loudly he finally heard her.

Reluctantly he let go of Zelda, as quickly as he had taken hold of her, once again leaving her in a befuddled state of shock. He turned to defend himself, but it was too late.

All at once a blinding pain shot through him and he was sent hurtling to the ground. Stars danced in his eyes as he shook his head, trying to get to his feet when another blow rained down upon him. As though from a great distance he could hear Impa cry out and Zelda shrieking, and suddenly he became aware of hands grabbing him and pulling him upward and cold metal being forced around his right wrist.

Struggling against his captors he managed to fight them off before they could fasten the shackles around his left hand as well. His free hand grabbed his sword and he stood with a wide stance facing a slew of soldiers.

"Seize them both!" Link heard the command ring out. He could hazily make out a group of shadowed figures surrounding him and a similar group encircling Impa.

"You are under arrest," a soldier growled, moving toward Link threateningly, "for the kidnapping of the Princess."

Link growled and swung his blade back, ready to release when Zelda's voice suddenly rung in his ears. "Please, Link, you have to trust me!"

He looked a Zelda, but she wasn't speaking. Still, he could hear her pleading with him in his head. "You were right, Link. You fighting will only make things worse for yourself and for us. Don't give them a reason to doubt you."

Link looked through the flickering torchlight at Zelda in utter shock, convinced the blow to his head was causing him to not think clearly.

"What?" Link managed to stammer as the soldiers moved in closer.

"You can't save me from this one," her voice echoed in his mind. "This is my battle to fight. You must believe in me. You must trust me!"

Confused, Link stepped back, looking at Zelda who stared back with an indiscernible expression on her face.

"I'm sorry," she said fervently, and before Link had time to think she vanished.

Link blanched and jerked back in shock, but it was already too late. Zelda was behind him, a sword clenched in her fist. Before he knew what had hit him she clubbed him across the back of the head with the heavy handle. Instantly his body went lifeless. His sword fell and his body swayed and he went down into the dust.

Impa could only stare at Zelda in shock as the soldiers swarmed him, grabbing his lifeless form and chaining his hands together, though Zelda protested demanded they bring him to no harm.

"There will be no need for those!" she informed them vehemently. "He will come with us without a struggle."

"Yes, and these irons will ensure that," the head guard, a burly man with a heavy beard sneered as he tightened the shackles. Zelda looked remorsefully at Link, praying this torment wouldn't last long. She and only she could make this right.

"When the King hears what this scum has been doing to his daughter," the soldier grabbed Link by the hair and pulled his limp face up, glaring and growling, "He will pay for your torment with his life, Princess!"

"You come without protest, Madam Impa," a soldier said somewhat hesitantly, pointing his blade at her. "The King wishes to see you as well."

Impa looked at him with laughable contempt. She had no patience for such foolishness, but she couldn't leave Link and Zelda now. She didn't fear for herself in the slightest, and so she dropped her weapons.

"I will not resist," Impa replied, willing to suffer their absurdity for Zelda's sake.

"Lower the gate!" the cry went out from the soldiers and after a moment the gate began to creak open, falling to the ground with earthshaking force.

"Let's go!" a soldier announced, taking Zelda by the arm but Zelda broke his grasp.

"I can handle myself," she said icily, marching forward with the soldiers in tow.

Nightfall and the persistence of the rain left the streets completely uninhabited by civilians. Zelda was glad. She didn't want the prying eyes and accusing glances of the townsfolk. The shocked expressions of the soldiers they passed were enough.

Zelda kept a constant watch on Link as they dragged him along. She had to constantly assure herself she had done the right thing for Link's sake, though at the moment it didn't look that way.

It didn't take long for Link to shake himself back into consciousness. His eyes opened slowly, then all at once flew open as he realized that he was chained at the wrists. He had been captured. Zelda had done this to him- but why?

Not pausing to think any longer Link began to furiously fight to free himself from his captors, though he knew it was useless. He was weaponless and powerless.

"No, Link!" Once again Zelda's voice rang through his mind. He caught her eyes as they walked, and he could hear her assurance that everything would be all right, though she didn't say a word.

Link had no idea what Zelda had up her sleeve. He still couldn't believe what she had done, but looking at her he knew she must have a reason. Fighting every instinct in his being he stopped struggling. He had to have faith in her. At the moment it was all he could do.

"We knew we would find you eventually," a soldier scoffed at Link when he noticed he was awake. "The king has entire armies spread across all of Hyrule searching for her. It was just a matter of time. I must admit, though, but we didn't expect you to bring her right into our hands like this. You must be as stupid as you look."

Link glared deeply, gritting his teeth and fighting within his bonds, but once again Zelda seemed to speak to him with her eyes, and he found the strength to trust her and cease his struggle.

"You know, you're lucky we weren't ordered to kill you on the spot," the bearded soldier hissed at Link quietly as he pushed him along, "but the King wants to personally pass judgment on you for what you've done. Why his Majesty wishes to waste his time on someone as insignificant as scum like you is beyond me, but I don't envy your position," he said as he laughed coldly and harshly, "not at all."

"That's enough," Zelda said sharply. The guard looked at her in shock for a moment, then bowed somewhat reluctantly, but quieted. Link glared but refused to respond to the soldier's taunts. He could barely justify within himself why he was allowing this to happen. Everything inside him, ever gut feeling, knew what he was doing was foolish and completely futile, and yet he could not deny her- even to exile or death.

Impa marched alongside them, looking as calm as ever: as though she had everything under her control. More than once, however, she gave Link an odd glance which distinctly said, "I warned you." He wondered why she was cooperating so easily, then he realized they were no threat to her. She could vanish in an instant if she so wished, but Link had no such luck.

As they turned up the path to the castle's gate Zelda glanced back, giving Link a look of reassurance which he struggled to return. She walked straight through the doors and down the corridor to her father's Hall. No longer was she being brought before him to answer to him, she was calling him out. The mighty doors swung open and she entered with her head held high and strength in her countenance.

They made quite a spectacle: the princess: dirty and unkempt from weeks of travel, drenched and dripping with water, silhouetted in the dark doorway of the immaculate hall with a slew of soldiers and two captives in her wake.

She stared down the extensive hall to her father's throne and took a deep breath, marching forward, but then she saw him and the sight made her stop in her tracks. Her father sat in his throne, slumped over as though he couldn't hold himself up. He appeared withered and lifeless, holding his head in his hands with an air of defeat. Shaking off her shock she started forward once more.

"Sire," the head guard announced proudly, "we have found your daughter.

Zelda was now feet from the throne and she stopped, standing perfectly sill, transfixed at the man before her. His head rose slowly, revealing a face that she barely knew. In the five months that Zelda had been gone her father had changed completely. The stress and torture of having his daughter missing without a trace had taken their toll on him. He was far from being a young man, that Zelda knew, but for the first time he looked it. No longer did he appear mighty and fear inspiring but frail and weak.

Zelda stared at him, unable to convince herself that it was him. "Father?" she finally breathed, and slowly the King's head began to rise. His dark, dim eyes fell on her face and he stared at her for a moment as though he couldn't really see her. Slowly his eyes began to brighten, searching her countenance. Then, to her complete and utter shock, his chin began to quiver. He stared into her face intently, sitting up to his full height.

"Zelda?" he asked in a small, quivering voice, slowly getting to his feet. He stared at her in complete disbelief.

"Yes, Father," she replied calmly.

"I thought I was seeing your mother," he whispered in a voice she barely recognized, taking a few steps toward her.

"I thought I had lost you both," his face was etched in sorrow and yet there was relief. He stood before her now, and he reached out his hand to her. To Zelda, his vulnerability was far more unnerving than his rage. "What have they done to you? Where have you been?" Quite aside from being angry he sounded desperate and anguished.

She felt like she was looking at a stranger. She stood before him, not knowing what to say or what to do or even what to feel, and so did he. He stood with his arms half outstretched, fidgeting uncomfortably. Awkwardly, he tried to hug her but suddenly thought better of it, his arms dropping to his side. Instead, he patted her cheek with a shaking hand, then pulling his hand away quickly and taking a step back.

This was the biggest display of affection Zelda could ever remember him showing her, and it was all at once joyous and terribly painful. Even after all of this he couldn't even bring himself to hug her.

Somehow, however, it didn't matter anymore. She was through throwing herself at his feet only to be kicked away. She had learned her lesson. She accepted him for who he was, and one display of concern was not enough to erase over eighteen years of pain.

This was the best she could expect from him, and she needed to accept that. Impa had been right all those years ago when she had said that her father would never be what she wanted. That was truth: plain and simple, but it was not until this moment that Zelda could accept it. She was through fighting, through crying, and through digging and searching frantically for something that simply was not there.

This was what he was. She looked at him and all at once she understood him. He was afraid, and his fear ruled him.

He cared, though. Somewhere inside, though it was twisted and convoluted, he cared. This was all he had to give, and for the first time she could accept that. It hurt, but in a way it was a relief. She could feel a great weight lifting from her. She didn't have to fight this battle any longer.

Zelda stood in silence, not knowing how to break it; not knowing what to say, and then her father noticed Link.

"We found the Princess with him," the bearded soldier said, pushing Link forward brusquely, sending him stumbling to his knees. Instantly every soldier surrounded him, covering him with their blades. For a moment the King stared down at Link with unparalleled hatred.

"You thought you could take my daughter?" The king asked in a low, frightening voice.

"Father, no," Zelda started, only to be interrupted by her father's ever growing voice.

"You thought you would get away with this!?"

"You don't understand," Zelda cried, though her words went unnoticed.

"Kill him," the King replied simply and venomously.

"Father, no!" Zelda commanded in an increasingly frantic tone. She was losing control quickly. All of her calm and poise was slowly melting into her old feelings of fear and trepidation.

"Silence!" her father turned to her and bellowed. Her heart leapt and her body froze and in an instant all she had gained was gone. She was powerless, rooted before him in paralyzed fright once again.

"I knew this forest garbage was trouble the moment I laid eyes on him!" the King screamed, his voice regaining nearly all of its old fire. "But you, Impa," he shook his head, "I put my daughter in your hands, and this is how you repay me!? This is how you end your people's long connection with the Royal Family: with betrayal and disgrace?"

Impa returned his allegations with an icy stare, unwilling to even respond to his lunacy.

Link's own rage was quickly rising as he looked with contempt up at Zelda's father. "You are making a mistake," Link spoke in nearly a growl.

"It was you who made the mistake when you took my daughter!" the King cried.

"I have served the princess from the moment she was born," Impa spoke with quiet conviction. "I would never harm her. Link has been nothing but loyal to this kingdom, to you and to your daughter. You aren't thinking clearly, Sire."

"She's right," Link exclaimed, staggering to his feet. "This is insane! Why would we kidnap her and then bring her back?" He was through kneeling before the King in silence. He had nothing left to lose at this point.

"Do not ask me to justify the way your twisted mind works," the King retorted. "You thought you could take her from me, you filth!?"

"I would never hurt her!" Link replied resolutely.

Zelda was watching everything in horror, but she couldn't move. She couldn't do anything, though inside she was screaming at herself to wake up and take action.

"I want him imprisoned! I want him in chains! He dies at dawn!" the King bellowed, though it was a different fury that filled him now. Zelda had seen him angry before, more times than she cared to think about, but never like this. He was shaking with emotion, tears beading in the corners of his bloodshot eyes.

"Take him away!" the King thundered and immediately the soldiers moved in to take him. Link started to struggle, but he had been left helpless, and as she watched, the gravity of the situation hit Zelda hard. Link's life was in danger now, and the only way to stop it was to face her greatest fear: and finally she had the strength to do it.

With a flash and a puff of smoke her body materialized in front of the Link, shielding him from the oncoming soldiers. Her appearance startled them all, most of them jumping back in alarm, then staring at her in even greater shock.

"Father, stop this madness at once!" Zelda commanded. Then she turned to the guards who had recovered and were advancing on Link once more. "You will stand down!"

"Seize him!" her father screamed so loudly that there was no thought of disobeying. Disregarding Zelda, the soldiers moved in, the bearded one advancing the quickest and most aggressively, and so Zelda set her sights on him. In one continuous motion she slid, crouching to the floor and gave one, swift, smooth, rounded kick which took his feet out from under him. Before he knew what had hit him he was on his back, staring at the ceiling in a daze. After a moment of stunned silence he got to his feet, staring that the Princess in utter shock. Though he was fuming, he and everyone else knew that he could do nothing about it.

Trying to bypass her, a few other soldiers once more tried to advance on Link but Zelda turned on the nearest one, whipping his staff from his arms and dealing him a warning blow with his own weapon. He staggered backward, looking at her with a patronizing expression. He stepped forward once more, attempting to simply seize the staff back from her, but she twirled, hitting him once more, this time sending him sprawling onto his back.

"Princess, stop being foolish," a third soldier said in an infuriatingly placating tone. They weren't taking her serious at all, and as she realized it Zelda began to boil with rage.

"Stay away from him," she growled at the advancing soldiers. They responded with a series of slightly bemused and patronizing expressions and they continued towards her, so she attacked once more. Her staff flew wildly, dealing blows so quickly it was but a blur. When five more soldiers lay scattered and befuddled on the ground she turned to face the remaining ones: a look of unequaled menace in her eyes.

Every soldier now seemed at a complete loss. They could no longer defy her for fear she would attack, and they could not fight her. They were now torn between two conflicting loyalties: the command of their King and the safety of their Princess, and so they did nothing.

Zelda had called their bluff, and now all knew it. Sensing her victory, in this matter at least, Zelda whirled on her father, standing tall and strong without even a hint of intimidation. She needn't be afraid anymore. He was simply a pitiful man: twisted and embittered by his grief and fear.

He was staring at her in bewildered amazement. She had never let him know she had been trained in the ways of the Sheikah, and yet her display of power left everyone in the room doubtless of her ability.

"Father, I was not kidnapped," she said clearly and forcefully. So many times she had stood before him in fear. She fought that fear now, and she was winning. She did not yell- her words were far more powerful than hysterical screaming or childish outbursts could ever be. Her voice was powerful and regal, instantly demanding his undivided attention. "I went to Aritia with Marth, and while there I became involved in their war. I fell into some danger and Link and Impa came to my aide. Link is not what you think he is, Father. He is a hero. He saved my life- and you will not touch him."

For a moment the King was teetering on the brink. She could see the wheels in his head turning as her words sunk in. His face was a jumble of rage and disbelief. She had never spoken to him like this before nor defied him to this level, and she knew that under normal circumstances he wouldn't have tolerated it for an instant. He seemed to be fighting the impulse to shout at her and cut her down to size, but something was holding him back. He had changed somehow, and now something was holding him in place.

"What did you say?" the King finally managed to ask with a furrowed brow.

"Link saved my life," she replied firmly.

For a moment her father hesitated, then his face twisted with rage once more and he began to shout, "He is worthless scoundrel who stole you from me- my only daughter! And she," he pointed a shaking hand at Impa, "is a traitor to the crown! They will both die!"

"They will not die by your hand nor anyone else's," Zelda replied with flaming intensity, looking her father in the eyes with blazing power. "I will not stand by and allow them to be vilified any longer. They are innocent of any wrong doing."

"They took you!" the King insisted in desperate rage.

"You aren't listening to me, Father! I was not taken against my will. I left Hyrule myself. I ran away on my own! I ran away from you!" Zelda said so loudly that once she was finished her echo reverberated off the walls until finally fading into silence. At last, however, the king seemed to hear her, and he hesitated a moment before he spoke.

"You did what?" the King asked incredulously.

"I ran away, Father. If anyone deserves blame here, it is I. Link deserves your gratitude, not your condemnation."

For the first time in her life Zelda's father looked at her, not through her, nor beyond her, nor down on her. Her voice penetrated him and he heard her words. He saw her, and he listened.

What he saw was a young woman: no longer a little girl. What he heard was an intelligent being. Simply looking at her was haunting. Now, more than ever, she looked like her mother. She sounded like her mother- and it hurt.

Now, however, he didn't turn that pain back onto her. He hadn't wanted to admit he was wrong, but as the weeks dragged on he could deny it no longer. He had driven her away, and he hadn't been able to save her when she needed him. Slowly he had sunk into despair, knowing he had lost her for good. It had taken thoughts of her ultimate demise to shake him into understanding that he did love her- more than even he had ever imagined. Despite all he had done to her and all the turmoil they had shared over the years she was his daughter, and now that she was back he couldn't stand to lose her again.

"Impa," he said, turning on her, "is this true?"

Impa looked as shocked as anyone that the King's sudden change. "Yes, Your Majesty," she replied coolly. "Link saved her life. If not for him, your daughter would not be standing here before you now."

"Yes, Father," Zelda jumped in. "He traveled to Aritia to rescue me. He brought me safely home. His actions warrant your thanks, not your retribution. He does not deserve these accusations of treason nor these rash threats on his life."

"Then it is that traitorous Marth that is to blame!" the King yelled, as though desperate to blame someone for something.

Impa distinctly heard Link give a small, derisive grunt, but Zelda wouldn't let the blame pass like that.

"No, Father," Zelda replied, retaining her composure- still standing tall and not backing down. "I did this on my own."

"No," the King growled finally, "I cannot let this treachery pass! I will not stand by and watch my daughter, my kingdom and my crown be thus disrespected! Someone must pay!"

The last bit of inhibition inside of Zelda snapped and her fear was now totally gone. "You are wrong! There is no treachery here. Link is innocent, just as Impa is. They have done nothing but serve and protect me. You must let them go!"

"No, I will not!" the king roared. "I will not have my legacy tainted and defiled by the likes of these two vagabonds. They are traitors to the crown and the kingdom. These deeds cannot go unpunished! They will pay! Seize them!" he commanded his guards who began moving in once more, but Zelda threw herself once more between the soldiers and Impa and Link.

"If anyone must pay it will be me!" Zelda thundered back, assuming her catlike, Sheikah battle stance. "If you so much as take one step closer I will strike, and it will take death to stop me from fighting to protect them," she warned the soldiers with deadly confidence, then turned back to her father. "If you imprison them, you must imprison me. If you condemn them to death you must also condemn me. If I must betray my own crown, my kingdom and everything I hold dear to save them, then I will do it! There is nothing I wouldn't face, nothing I wouldn't risk for them.

"It is your choice, father: their lives will require mine as well! The price you pay for vengeance will be your own daughter's blood."

For a moment silence fell over the hall as every eye watched the princess. The king was frozen in absolute shock. Never before had anyone stood up to him with such conviction and unwavering power, let alone his daughter.

Slowly the King's gaze moved to Link, whom he looked down on in wonder and distaste. Finally, he spoke. "You would risk your life for him?" the King whispered incredulously. "You would risk your crown for him? You would face treason against your birthright, your legacy and your kingdom for him!?"

"Yes, father," Zelda replied calmly yet forcefully, her heart hammering against her chest, "in an instant."

"Why are you doing this?" he asked her, suddenly quiet, though his eyes bored into her.

"Because I love him," the words rolled out before she could stop them, and once they were out she found she didn't mind.

The King stared at Zelda in shock, his skin rising to a bright shade of red, then slowly draining of all color until he was as white and pale as death. His gaze shifted back to Link, whom he looked at for a long while, his brow furrowed and his eyes cold. Link stared back, determined not to show any sign of weakness. Zelda's eyes darted between the two, waiting for one of them to crack.

"You love him…" it was neither a statement nor a question. The shock of it seemed to have left him befuddled, caught between anger and disbelief. "_Him?!_"

"Yes," she repeated calmly, keeping her demeanor a convincing mask over the upheaval of emotions billowing within her.

"Have you lost your mind?" the King spat in horror and disgust. "He is worthless! He is nothing!"

"You're wrong," Zelda replied quietly but with fervor.

"No!" her father shouted suddenly. "No! Take him away!"

Once more Zelda poised to strike, "This is your choice then, father: it is him or me. There is no alternative."

Once more her father looked at her as though seeing her for the first time. "You would die for him?"

"Yes," was her only reply before the hall once more filled with a tense, elongated silence. Her sincerity was undeniable. He now had to face the fact that the cost of Link's punishment would mean turning on his own daughter, and after months of torment at her absence, every instant wracked with worry, wondering at every moment what had happened to her, where she was and if she was safe, he knew he could never give her up again. He couldn't fight her. He couldn't lose her.

No one spoke for a long time. The King just continued to stare at Link, his face boiling red, contorting with rage. A few times he opened his mouth to speak but he remained silent. Frustrated and bewildered he began to pace, his face mirroring the turmoil within him.

Finally he stopped, his expression falling in despair at last.

"Let him go," the King suddenly barked. Then he made a sound somewhere between a sigh and a growl and slumped into his throne, glowering down at them all in a defeated sort of way.

"Your Majesty… you can't be serious," the bearded guard asked in disbelief as everyone looked rather stunned, and none more so than Zelda.

"Let him go," the King repeated grudgingly, punching out each word as though it pained him to say it. When everyone only continued to gape at him in shock he roared, "I said, let him go! Let them both go! Did you not hear me? Did you not hear what your Princess said? They have been exonerated! Release them!" With that the King slouched back, the look of defeat sweeping back over him.

The shackles fell to the ground with a clang and the soldiers stepped away, letting Link free. Reluctantly their weapons fell back, no longer threatening. A thrill of joy shot through Zelda as she caught Link's eye, the sight of which caused the King's eyes to bulge out in fury.

"Now, go!" the King bellowed. "Get out of my sight!"

Impa was watching Zelda intently, her face once more a depth of mystery, but Zelda looked at her father. She was shocked, to say the least, about this change in him. Somewhere inside she could still see the same frustrated, tormented man, but now there was also sadness in him: something he had never before exhibited. A wave of pity for him washed over her and she sighed deeply. This was one of the first real emotions she could remember feeling toward him, rather than longing for feelings she wished she could have.

"Thank you, Father," she said quietly, watching him sit in misery upon his throne. She started to turn, but he called out to her.

"Zelda," she turned back to him slowly. He was gazing at her, his expression once more unnervingly vulnerable. He opened his mouth to speak but ultimately he couldn't manage to get any words out. He didn't need to. His face said it all. Finally his eyes fell away from her and he waved her away half-heartedly.

Zelda nodded silently, then turned to leave. There had been a time when even such a tiny hint of caring would have sent her into a whirlwind of hope, but now she barely noticed. It didn't matter anymore.

She left her father alone in his throne room, his head in his hands, darkness settling over him once more. She made her way out of the hall and back to Link. She could no longer cling to what wasn't there. She had finally let go.

Once the colossal doors to her father's throne room rumbled shut behind her Zelda felt a sigh of relief wash over her entire body. She leaned her back against the doors and closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. She had done it. It was over.

After a moment of quiet rumination she opened her eyes, searching for Link. He stood a ways down the hall, half covered in shadow with his back turned to her. As Zelda approached him he turned rather suddenly, looking at her with an indiscernible expression on his face.

"I can't believe you did that," Link said instantly.

"What do you mean?" Zelda replied, a little shocked by his less than warm response.

"How did you know that would work? How did you know he would do that?"

"I didn't," Zelda replied honestly. "I didn't know what he'd do or what I was going to do. All I knew was I couldn't let you leave like that- I couldn't let him do that to you."

"So you attacked me, knocked me out and had me brought in there like some sort of criminal?" Link couldn't help but be mystified.

"I'm sorry, Link, but I wasn't going to let anything happen to you," Zelda assured him desperately. "I don't know what I was thinking- or if I was thinking at all. All I knew was that I had to do something. I'm sorry about what I did, but it worked. You're free!"

Link looked at her, his discerning expression leaving her feeling quite uneasy. She knew what she had done was risky, but she had hoped Link would understand.

Link continued to look at her, standing before him looking so innocent and trusting. Her plan had been ill-conceived to say the least.

"I can't believe that worked… You could have gotten us both killed," Link shook his head and Zelda's expression fell in shame. To her shock, however, he stepped up to her and lifted her chin, and when she looked up he had a strange gleam in his eyes. He couldn't help but smile. Her boldness and sheer audacity only made him lover her more. He found this one act of sheer impulsiveness on his behalf very touching, and he couldn't help but respect ability to take such a risk and face such odds for him.

"There's hope for you yet," he said proudly.

Zelda's trepidation melted and in an instant she was beaming. Link laughed and drew her into his arms, kissing her. Some passing guards caught sight of them and stopped in their tracks, staring in disbelief.

Link noticed them and stepped back, looking instantly sheepish, his cheeks glowing red.

"Let them stare. I don't care what they think," Zelda said defiantly as the guards turned slowly. "You're welcome here now."

"I don't think 'welcome' is the right word," Link mumbled, watching the guards vanishing down the hall, still casting him suspicious glances.

"Well, Father doesn't want to kill you now," Zelda replied optimistically.

"Oh, I think he still wants to," Link said with a nervous laugh.

"Well, he isn't going to," Zelda assured him with a smile, taking his hand and starting down the hall, "and that's a start."

"Are you sure about this?" Zelda asked as she followed Link's solemn footsteps across the tiled floor of the antechamber of the Temple of Time. The storm had passed in the night and the day had dawned sunny and bright. Now, in the late afternoon, the residual wetness had all but vanished and streams of sunlight beamed through the high windows above, illuminating the chamber.

"It's the only way," Link replied. "We have to put it to rest."

Zelda nodded. "It really feels like the end now, doesn't it?" she mused.

"The end of what?" Link queried.

"The end of our adventures," Zelda replied downheartedly.

"When one adventure ends it's just the beginning of a new one," Link smiled. "There's always another one waiting around the corner, sometimes showing up sooner than you would hope."

Zelda smiled back, watching Link as he approached the Door of Time.

"I hope this works," Link said half to himself.

"It will work," Zelda replied. "The Triforce may be sealed away, back in the Sacred Realm, but somehow I feel more connected to it than ever… like it is still a part of me."

Link looked at her curiously, stopping at the foot of the door and waiting. Zelda closed her eyes and for a moment the Temple was completely silent. Then, without warning, the room flashed with light at the symbol of the Triforce above the door sprung to life and the huge stone doors began to part. Link caught the familiar sight of the Pedestal of Time appearing before him as the door slowly opened.

Zelda opened her eyes, smiling gently, urging Link forward. With a sense of deja-vous he made his way across the room, stepped carefully onto the dais and approached the pedestal. Gripping the Master Sword in his hands he looked down at the shining blade contemplatively. He felt as though he was saying goodbye to an old friend, and parting with it was much harder than he had expected.

After a moment of reflection he breathed in deep and held the sword out before him, blade down. Turning his head he gazed back through the door at Zelda's watchful figure. The last time he had done this it had changed the entire course of his life and ultimately the fate of all of Hyrule. He couldn't help but fear, somewhere deep down, that somehow this might part Zelda and he once more.

Pushing trepidation aside he turned from her, back to the pedestal. With one sweeping motion he plunged the blade deep into the stone, and then he waited: waited for the rushing of wind, for the feeling of weightlessness, to be swept off to another time and place.

Nothing happened.

He turned from the Sword, elated to see Zelda still standing there watching him hopefully. He smiled at her, dashing back into her arms, sweeping her up and spinning her around.

"What was that for?" she laughed jovially as behind her the stone door once more slid into position, finally booming shut and standing lifeless once more.

"Just glad you're still here," Link replied with a grin.

Even after a few months time Link could hardly get used to the idea that he was allowed in the castle, but he knew he wasn't wanted. Even now he preferred to stay outside. It was easier than enduring the constant derisive stares and murmuring whenever he went inside. Zelda noticed his discomfort, and she didn't push him. She was content to wander the grounds with him in peace, for once.

The weeks had flown by as life settled back into a state of normalcy. As difficult as it was for Zelda to return to the castle having Link nearby made it bearable. All that would change, though, and it would come to an end far too soon.

The two passed the afternoon lazily in each other's company, and evening found them snuggled on the grass outside of Zelda's castle. In the distance the sounds of the town were slowly dieing down as the sun set, daylight being replaced by the warm glow the shop windows.

When all that could be said had been said the two fell into silence. No words passed between them: they didn't need to. Both knew exactly what the other was thinking and there was no solution to their dilemma.

Zelda knew that Link could never be content to stay rooted in one spot as she was. Her title was a burden she was born to bear. It was her duty, not Link's, and she wouldn't dream of asking him to give up everything he loved for her sake.

Link knew Zelda was bound to her crown, to her responsibility, to her kingdom. He couldn't ask her to turn her back on her life. He also knew that she would never be happy in that life. He wished he could convince her, but she had been unrelenting. They had talked over every possibility, every solution, anything that they could do, but no matter what direction they turned they always ended at an impasse.

Both seemed to have silently accepted the reality of what had to be. They wouldn't spend their last few hours together barraging each other with unanswerable questions and unsolvable quandaries. As the sun set into a deep red and orange Zelda settled herself cozily against Link, enjoying the moment for what it was worth.

She didn't want to dwell on the uncertain future or the trials that lay ahead. For the moment she was happy and content, her head on Link's shoulder and his arm around her waist. At last they had found rest and joy in each other's arms.

Now, there was nothing left to do but say goodbye.


	33. Chapter 33 At Last

This time, this place  
Misused, mistakes  
Too long, too late

Who was I to make you wait  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all, I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up

I wanted you to stay  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold onto me and never let me go  
Nickelback "Far Away"

Chapter 33

At Last

By all rights it should have been the largest celebration Hyrule had seen in a great many years. The marriage of Zelda, the most esteemed and cherished member of the royal family in over a century, was no small occasion. From the moment that word had leaked from the castle of the Princess' impending nuptials Hyrule had spoken of nothing else.

Of course it came as no surprise. The Princess was now over twenty one years old, and most Hylians had been hard pressed to understand why their Princess had not taken a husband far sooner than now. It had not been as though no man had tried to persuade her. For the four years since Zelda's return from Aritia the castle had swarmed with interested suitors from lands near and far.

As much as Zelda had been beloved before her disappearance to Aritia it was nothing compared to the adoration her subjects now felt for her. Her return had been a shock: appearing in the middle of the night flanked by none other than Link, the very scoundrel whom it had been said had kidnapped her. The Princess had also returned with a fresh batch of fantastic tales her subjects could scarcely believe. Many were enamored by the reports of their princess' valor and courage in far off lands in saving a crumbling kingdom from destruction, especially when the tales began to come in from traders and merchants who entered Castle Town from lands far and wide, all touting her noble deeds, validating her claims. Even so, her claims that Link was a hero seemed to fall once again on deaf ears. Common hatred for Link had swelled to a greater intensity than ever before, as did their adulation for their Princess.

It didn't seem to matter much anymore, though as it seemed certain that Link would soon become a problem of the past. The King had been relentless in his search for his daughter, and now that Link had been captured the King could deal out his vengeance with full force: but the King gave the biggest shock of all when he consented to let Link go freely.

No one could understand how the King could let Link, the man who had kidnapped his daughter, simply walk out of his castle. Immediately rumors began to fly, each one more far fetched than the last. Some said that Link had bewitched the King as he had Zelda. Some said he had bought his freedom with gold. Some said it was the Princess' please which had set him free. Some even went as far as to propose that the King believed Link's tale, and that Link had actually saved Zelda's life, not endangered it.

No matter how much they discussed it, however, no one ever seemed to come to a conclusion that made any sort of sense. Most people brushed the stories off as nonsense and went on despising Link as much as ever, but a few began to wonder if the King was right. No one could dispute the change in Zelda over the next few months. She was a stronger leader than ever before. More trusted, more honorable and nobler. If she trusted Link, maybe Link was telling the truth. Maybe, just maybe, Link had saved their Princess. Maybe he was a hero after all.

As the months passed Link's appearances at the castle suddenly began to wane, and one day he didn't return at all. The town still spoke of him from time to time, but soon their interest too began to fade. It appeared that Hyrule had seen the last of Link and before long he was nearly completely forgotten.

Hyrule had much more pressing matters to deal with than a rogue wanderer, for it was then that suitors began to arrive. Year after year princes and warriors and noblemen flocked to Hyrule to meet the Princess whom stories said had been instrumental in overthrowing Hardin, the despised and feared King of Akanea, and saving the collapsing Aritia. Tales of her bravery and strength flowed over many lands, from neighboring kingdoms to nations and countries so far off many in Hyrule had never heard of them before. It seemed everyone was eager to meet the young woman behind the legend.

Time and time again the King would welcome an interested guest into his castle with high hopes, and all too soon Zelda would politely turn them away. Her father pouted and grumbled and even raged a few times, but Zelda would not relent. She seemed now to have eyes for nothing but her duty. She threw herself into politics and policy and councils and rulings. With Link gone Zelda was alone most of the time, and Impa watched with great concern as she became more and more immersed in her responsibilities. Zelda seemed to be drowning in a life Impa knew she hated, yet Zelda never complained. She never let on that she was unhappy. She quietly and single-mindedly fulfilled her duties day by day: something driving her from within with a will and strength beyond her own power.

After some months though, Zelda began to slow down. At first she simply felt tired, but she assumed it was simply from overwork. As time went on, though she only grew worse. Her skin began to pale, she started to grow thin and appeared exhausted at all times with hardly any energy to speak of. Impa begged her to slow down and take care of herself but Zelda insisted she was fine. Despite herself, though, she found herself feeling drained all of the time as though life was seeping out of her with no way to replenish it. She would eat and never feel full. She would sleep and never feel refreshed. Day by day she worsened: no relief in sight.

She sat one night in this fragile state, gazing out her window into the night, her mind turning to Link, as it often did whenever she felt alone or worried. She gazed up at the stars, wondering where he was and if he was looking up at the same night sky, perhaps thinking of her. Silently she called to him, wishing with all her being that he could be near to her again. In her mind she could almost hear his voice, whispering back to her words of comfort and solace. She breathed in deep, focusing on him, for the moment, at least, feeling life coming back to her heart and to her soul.

As though in answer to her unspoken plea, Link returned to Hyrule soon thereafter. He appeared out of the blue, taking Zelda completely by surprise as he stepped into view: muddy and rain soaked, exhausted from his journey, but happy to see her. When he swept her into his arms Zelda felt life rush back into her in an instant, and once again all was right with the world.

He did not stay long. He never stayed long. Without warning he would appear for a few days and then vanish just as quickly. Months passed into a year and then two. This once again became her routine. Living day by day awaiting his return, never knowing when he would come. Never knowing when she might find respite. The days were long, and the nights longer: growing lonelier day by day, Link's impending return the only light on her horizon.

One such night Zelda stood on her balcony, forced to watch Link ride off into the darkness, vanishing from her sight. His presence had invigorated her, and yet as she watched him leave her once more she could already feel her spirit sinking, her body becoming heavy and tired. Leaning against a pillar for support she fought her tears, wondering how much longer this would go on: how much more she could endure.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Impa's voice sounded suddenly behind her. Zelda felt her heart leap in shock, then turned slowly to see Impa standing there, looking both stern and yet concerned.

"Do what?" Zelda asked, wiping her eyes and trying to steady her voice.

"Why do you put yourself through this torture?" Impa implored more fervently. "I watch this time and time again. I watch you as you fade until there is almost nothing left of you as you toil away in misery. I watch you go until I don't think you can go any further, and then he comes back. He comes back and you are happy, but only momentarily. Your fleeting joy is always cut short as he leaves you, time and time again. I watch as every bit of life in your eyes flickers and dies out, as every ounce of energy you possess is slowly drained from you in worry and pain. I am forced to watch your heart be ripped from your soul over and over again every time he rides through that gate."

Biting her lip and blinking back tears, trying to swallow the painful lump in her throat, Zelda gripped the pillar even tighter, refusing to look Impa in the eye.

"Why?" Impa nearly pleaded. "Why do you put yourself through such agony? Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Because I love him," Zelda whispered, her body quivering as her knees began to give way beneath her.

"Have you learned nothing?" Impa sighed in despair. "Love is not enough."

"He is doing what he has to do!" Zelda shot out, suddenly defensive, "and I am doing what I need to do. We both know we cannot change who we are, and we cannot change how we feel."

"So you think that slowly killing each other like this is the answer?" Impa asked firmly.

Zelda stared forward for a moment, gritting her teeth and trying to remain composed.

"No," she said finally, "this is not the answer."

"Then why don't you just let him go?" Impa asked.

"I have tried," Zelda replied, suddenly unable to keep the tears away. "I tried to let him to go, but he wouldn't hear of it. He doesn't want to give up hope."

"So you are both clinging to false hope you know is futile?"

"No," Zelda replied firmly. "No. We know what we are doing. You don't understand."

"You still think that this will work? You cannot keep his up. You cannot hurt each other like this anymore," Impa could restrain herself no longer, though she could see flames of fear flashing in Zelda's eyes.

"This is our decision," Zelda replied zealously.

"And I am trying to help you make the right one," Impa went on, "Something has to change. Something has to be done!"

Zelda looked at Impa with narrowed eyes for a long while, then finally she spoke, her voice sincere and piercing. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I love you," Impa replied honestly. "I cannot stand to see you in such pain. Something must be done- you cannot sit on the fence any longer pretending that at some point you won't fall off. You cannot continue to tear yourself in two. You must make a decision."

"I know," Zelda sighed in sudden defeat, her knees buckled and she slid to the floor, burying her head in her hands. "I know I do," she wept. Quietly Impa sat down beside her, taking her into her arms and holding her as she wept freely, all the emotion and pain and exhaustion pouring out of her. They sat for a long while in silence, Zelda's tears finally waning as she fought to bring herself back under control. She was glad to have Impa with her. Her presence made Zelda feel comforted and calm. Finally, Zelda wiped her eyes, drying her tears and breathing in slowly.

"Then I know what I have to do," Zelda whispered.

* * *

Zelda never publicly announced her marriage. She rightly assumed that it did not matter whether she told anyone or not, for only days after she quietly informed her father that she had settled on a suitor word had spread to everyone in Hyrule. Everyone waited for an announcement, for the plans to be made public, for the celebration to begin or for their Princess to introduce their future King to them, but none of it came. Most were anticipating parties and festivals and invitations to the castle and a celebration as had not been seen in Hyrule for most of their lifetimes, but it seemed the Princess was too much like her mother: modest and humble. Zelda had no wish to draw attention to herself. She had never wanted to be in the public eye, though her desires had never mattered much. Still, she did her best to keep her marriage quiet, simple and modest, much to the dismay of her people. 

The date rapidly approached and while the castle remained oddly quiet and reserved all of Hyrule seemed to be bursting with anticipation. The princess' secrecy seemed only to peak their interest even more.

Impa herself could hardly believe Zelda's decision. She had hoped to sway the Princess to reevaluate the current course of her life, but she could not help but be blown away when she learned what Zelda planned to do.

As the months passed and the date drew nearer Impa could not help but expect that Zelda would change her mind, but the princess was steadfast, moving forward in her duties just as calmly as ever, though once again her energy began to fade. She became quiet and withdrawn, keeping very much to herself. This decision was hard enough without the prying eyes of everyone in Hyrule upon her. Still, she held on until the morning of the big day arrived.

Impa found Zelda sitting in her chamber quietly and contemplatively, awaiting the hour when her life would change forever. Impa knew it was not her place to tell Zelda what to do, but she felt as though it were her own daughter sitting before her, and she couldn't help but fear for her welfare and offer any support she might need.

"Zelda," Impa said gently as she shut the door behind her. Zelda slowly turned her head, her expression calm and melancholy. "Are you all right?" Impa asked, sitting on the edge of the bed beside her.

"Yes," Zelda replied quietly and almost emotionlessly.

Impa waited a moment before she spoke again. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Impa implored, not accusingly but with all the tender concern of a mother speaking to her child.

"I have made my choice," was Zelda's simple and firm response. "I'm not a child anymore, Impa. My dreams were right all those years ago. You can't save me anymore. No one can. For too long I have lived in fear, relying on everyone else to protect me and shelter me and guide me. The time has come where I must stand on my own, where I must choose my own path and find my own destiny. I know what I need to do and I am going to do it."

Looking at her Impa knew she was right. The princess had grown so much in four short years. Physically she looked older: her face slightly longer and leaner, her eyes no longer wide and childlike but deep and full of wisdom. She sat tall and dignified in her immaculate white dress, adorned with flowers and a small crown in her shimmering hair, looking every bit the princess that she was. A sudden wave of emotion broke over Impa and she knew that Zelda was right. This was her choice, and it was no longer Impa's place to protect her from the world.

"You may stand on your own," Impa said quietly, looking Zelda in the eye, "but you do not have to stand alone."

A melancholy smile graced the princess' lips and she hugged her nursemaid, "Thank you," she whispered as Impa hugged her back.

* * *

Despite her outward appearance of calm and composure, inside Zelda was a storm of turmoil. Her stomach was filled with butterflies and her legs felt so weak she could barely stand on them. She stood in the quiet antechamber of the Temple of Time in such deafening silence she could hear her heart hammering in her chest. Her fingers shook as she gripped the flowers in her hands. She had always dreamed of her wedding day as a day of excitement and joy. Now, however, she was filled with uncertainty and fear and sorrow. 

It seemed an eternity that she stood in the small chamber all alone, awaiting the doors to open and lead her into a new life. She closed her eyes and breathed in deep, trying to calm her thundering heart. A million doubts were rushing through her mind all screaming to her that she was making a mistake. There was no way to silence her fears. She had heard them all countless times, and yet here she stood, ready to deny them all- and then the doors opened.

Zelda found herself looking down the expansive hall, lined with only her closest friends, all smiling at her encouragingly, some already with tear filled eyes. For a moment she froze: her body refusing to move. All at once she became paralyzed, knowing she couldn't go through with it. She couldn't throw it all away. She couldn't give up her life and all she had ever known. The sacrifice was too much: the fear that lay ahead too menacing and daunting.

Then her eyes met his, locking onto him. All at once her trepidations melted and courage filled her entire being. He stood there almost unrecognizable in fine tailored clothes, clean and well groomed and looking a little bashful. Catching her eye, though, he smiled and instantly she returned it. She looked into Link's eyes across the hall and she found the strength to step forward, ready to enter a new life with him, willingly leaving her old life behind. For him she would brave anything, face anything, and defeat anything. And so she made her way across the long corridor and into Link's awaiting arms.

The words were short and simple. Link held onto her hand, both unable to believe they were really standing in this moment. To Link it seemed a dream too fantastic to be real. The time passed in a blur, and before she knew it Zelda was being enveloped in Link's kiss, no trace of doubt within her.

They kissed each other long and deep, drowning in the moment. When the two finally parted the small crowd was watching in silent respect for the newly created royal couple. A smile beamed on every face and many more wiping tears from their eyes. Zelda took Link's hand, her face beaming with elation and they proceeded through the hall. As they passed Nabooru she winked slyly before tipping her head. Darunia and his Goron brothers smiled and bowed deeply in reverence and honor, which made Link blush. Ruto, her father and their small entourage of Zora also bowed, Ruto doing her best to hide her disappointment. Saria had tears of mingled joy and heartache in her eyes as she too bowed as Link gave her an affectionate smile. Elice smiled brightly as they passed her, both Link and Zelda elated to have her there. She curtsied politely, making Roy fidget beside her. He looked unsure about what to do as they approached him, and so he smiled weakly and gave a nervous wave, trying to decide whether to bow or not. It was all Zelda could do to keep from giggling as Elice gave Roy a threatening look, which he tried to ignore until she poked him in the ribs, sending him into a clumsy half bow.

They moved on past a few others, finally nearing the door. There, standing alone, almost unnoticed, was Impa. Her face appeared as stoic as ever, but in her eyes Zelda could see through the guise. In them reflected love and pride and joy, and knowing she had Impa's support only bolstered Zelda more. No words need pass between them as Zelda and Link together walked out of the hall and into the warm morning sunlight.

* * *

"Congratulations!" Elice cried joyously, hugging Zelda. "I'm so happy for you," she smiled at them both sincerely. 

"Thank you, Elice," Link grinned, hugging her.

"Yes, we're both happy for you!" Roy burst loudly, nearly dragging Elice away from Link, promptly putting his own arm around her shoulder and holding her tight. "Both of us," he added once more. "Us, together…" he punched each word meaningfully.

Elice rolled her eyes but smiled, putting her arm around Roy. She couldn't help but find it cute that Roy was still protective of her, even at this moment.

"If I didn't know it was you I would barely recognize you," Zelda said to Elice. "You've changed so much since I last saw you."

Elice smiled demurely. As with Zelda her childlike features had slowly melted away as she had entered her twentieth year. She had grown from a fiery youth into a more mature, graceful woman, though the fire still burned in her blue eyes, lurking just beneath the surface.

"I might say the same about both of you," Elice replied. "You truly look like royalty- both of you."

Once again Link found himself blushing. The years had changed him as well. He was broader in the shoulders, his body more filled out and more powerful than before. He still looked young, but there was a rugged strength in his once youthful countenance that was very powerful and demanding. Maturity had replaced the recklessness of youth. More than physically, though, they had all aged in spirit, and Elice could sense it immediately.

"You both simply seem different somehow… older perhaps," she mused almost to herself. "Something's changed; I can see it in your eyes."

"Perhaps we've grown up," Zelda replied.

"When did that happen?" Link asked with a laugh.

"Hey, Elice," Roy asked. His round face just as impish as ever, his eyes suddenly alight with excitement, pointing towards the nearby table covered with food. "Do you think I could fit that whole roasted goose leg in my mouth at once? I'll bet I can do it now!"

Elice cringed and covered her face in her hands, "Some of us are still waiting for it to happen," she sighed as Zelda laughed.

"What?" Roy asked her incredulously.

"These past few years have not been easy ones," Elice went on seriously. "We have had much to do."

"You are doing well, I hope," Zelda was genuinely concerned with Aritia's welfare.

"Much better than before," Elice assured her. "Much of the city has been rebuilt, and we are beginning work on a new castle. We built the homes first, then started farming and preparing to grow food to sustain us. Everyone has worked so hard and we have come so far, but there is still a long way to go. We still cannot thank you enough for what you both did for us."

"What of Akanea?" Link asked.

"They slinked back to their filthy hole and we haven't heard or seen from them since," Roy said rather proudly. "I guess we showed them what happens when you mess with Aritia, eh Zelda?"

Zelda smiled nervously, still a little embarrassed about all she had heard she had done that night on the battlefield.

Elice went on, "It seems it was Hardin's personal vendetta against us that brought them down on us so hard. With him gone," Roy clapped her proudly on the back, "they don't seem to have much interest in our conquest. Really, under Hardin's rule they were focused on military exploits for so long that their Kingdom was greatly neglected. Once they were forced back home to lick their wounds I think they finally saw what a terrible mess they had forced themselves into."

"All the power they thought they had over our lands was all a façade, and without Hardin there to keep them going it all simply collapsed. He ruled by fear and manipulation and with his death the empire he was building crumbled. They cannot afford another war with us anymore than we can. So, for the moment at least, we are safe, and we have peace."

"I'm so happy for you," Zelda smiled, "and I'm glad that you both came here today. I know it's such a long trip, but it means so much to both of us to have you here." Link nodded beside her.

"Are you kidding?" Roy asked, "Everyone from Midina to Sacae has been talking about the legendary Demon Slaying Princess of Hyrule getting married, to a mystery man, and I don't think anyone could have guessed that you'd chosen Link."

Zelda squeezed Link's hand, trying to convince him to stay patient with Roy's brash nature.

"I guess these two girls are both marrying up," Roy laughed to Link who forced a smile. Link had never fully forgotten Roy's part in Marth's scheme, and while he remained cordial for Zelda's sake he couldn't fully get past his residual distaste for Roy.

"Ah ha!" Elice exclaimed, pointing a finger at Roy accusingly with a huge smile on her face. "You just said it! Both! _Marrying_! You said it yourself, Roy!"

"I- uh- well," Roy stammered, suddenly looking very nervous and cornered.

"Admit it," Elice grinned, "Come on, Roy, stop being such a coward and just come out with it!"

Roy continued to mumble, his face glowing red. "It's just that- you don't- I- didn't-"

Elice just laughed and hugged him happily and gradually Roy calmed back down.

"We wouldn't have missed this for anything," Elice assured Zelda. "It seems we're not alone, it seems the entire kingdom would be here if you would let them," Elice looked around at the celebrating crowd.

"Not everyone," Link said darkly and Zelda held him closer.

"What do you mean?" Elice asked, surprised at the change in Link.

"My father," Zelda said hesitantly. "He didn't approve of-"

"Me," Link finished bluntly. He did not care what the king thought of him, but he was tired of Zelda's father hurting her, and even though she assured Link that she didn't care anymore he knew that deep down she wished he had come.

Zelda stroked his hand gently, "of my choice," she said.

She had not asked for her father's consent for she had known she would not get it. Instead she had walked calmly into his throne room and informed him of her decision. At first he could not believe she was serious, but as the truth sank in he had grown angry, sinking back into his old habits and starting yet another diatribe.

"Are you a great fool?" he had demanded to know. "You are asking me to give my Kingdom over to worthless rabble! I won't do it, I tell you, I won't do it! You cannot marry him!"

"I am not asking for your permission, Father," she replied evenly.

"It is my throne you are asking for and thus you will do as I say!"

"I am not asking for your throne," she stated.

At this point the King had gone silent, to angry and shocked to speak. When finally he regained his voice he spoke in a low tone, "What are you saying? You are going to abdicate the throne?" he trembled in fury. "For that boy you are going to throw away your duty and your birthright?"

"I am not throwing anything away, and I am not abdicating the throne. I know my duty, father, and I know what I have to do. I am not relinquishing my responsibility to our people, if you will not force me to, but you must understand that this is my life and my choice. I will marry him."

Her father had then burst into a tirade of monumental proportions, raging and thundering to a degree she had not seen before, but she didn't care.

"Do not turn your back on me!" he threatened as she turned to leave. "How can you do this to me? You are asking me to give my only daughter to the likes of him? I will not have it! I will not stand for it! If you choose him then it is over! Your birthright will be dissolved!"

Zelda had stopped at this point, for a moment her nerve began to wane, but she knew she could not give in.

"I am going to marry him, Father," she stated simply.

"How can you do this to me?" he asked again, but once more his front of fury had cracked and she could see through to the fear and sorrow he had tried for so many years to hide. "How can you choose him over your duty, your family… you are all I have left." His voice, now meek and fragile, hit her harder than his shouting ever could.

She felt a chill sweep over her as she turned her head back towards him. "I am not making that decision, Father. If this is to part us, it will be upon you."

With that she had left and she had not gone back.

"He didn't come today," Zelda told Elice. "I haven't spoken to him since I told him about Link, and I thought that this was it. I was ready for the end, if he would force it upon me. Yesterday, though, this was brought to my room," she indicated the beautiful white dress she was wearing. "It was my mother's," she explained, her eyes moistening. "They said my father had requested it be brought to me."

Her eyes went up to the castle towers, searching them as though she could see beyond the walls. "I pity him, sitting up there all alone," she sighed, no tears now. Her face was calm and sincere, "but I've accepted the fact that I have no control over what he does. His misery is not my doing but his, and I will not let him carry me down the same path."

"I know what this means to you," Elice said understandingly. "I know what you are giving up-"

"No," Zelda shook her head, leaning against Link and pulling him closer. "I have given up nothing. All along I thought that I had to choose between Link and my kingdom, and it wasn't until I got back and really looked at things here before I realized that I don't have to choose one or the other at all. I have a duty to my people, that is true. I will not abandon them, but I see now that sitting behind those stone walls is not the only way to serve them. Link has shown me that. He has done more for my people and your people and people from countless other lands than many rulers who spend a hundred years upon their throne. I can still serve them, perhaps better than I had ever hoped to, and I will do so with Link at my side."

"Hyrule is lucky to have you," Elice said with a smile.

"So am I," Link said, kissing her softly.

In the distance, shrouded and hooded a dark figure stood hidden in shadow, not wishing to be seen. He had come a long way just to see her. He knew there was more to this endeavor than a slight sense of masochism. He simply needed to see her again, to see for himself that she was well and happy. Still, somewhere inside he couldn't help but feel he deserved it: still deserved to be punished. He watched her across the courtyard for a moment, laughing and talking with Elice and Roy, Link right by her side.

He knew at this point that it was already over. She was his wife: gone forever. Still, it made him smile inside to see her laughing again. He watched for a moment longer, telling himself over and over that he would leave after just one more minute, and then Link drew the Princess in his arms and kissed her.

He had never seen that before, and in an instant reality was thrust in his face: cold and unforgiving. He had not seen her for four years, and yet in an instant every wound reopened with fresh pain and he knew he would have to heal all over again. He had seen enough. She had moved on. She was happy: and that was all he could ask for.

"Goodbye, Zelda," Marth whispered, looking at her one last time he finally turned and silently left the courtyard.

* * *

The morning was far spent when Malon made her way into the house from the fields. The sky had been a deep blue with faint pink streaks in the east when she had gotten out of bed that morning, unable to sleep. She had pulled on a shawl and walked across the dewy grass out to the pasture. The horses had still been lazing about, slowly making their way toward the gate in anticipation of breakfast. It was early still, though, and nearly silent but for the sound of the breeze blowing through the leaves on the trees and skimming the surface of the grass. 

Malon loved this time of day: before the world awakened and it was simply her and her horses. She pulled herself up onto the fence, sitting on the top rung with her feet dangling into the pasture. Shivering slightly as a gust of wind grazed over her she pulled her shawl more tightly around her, looking up into the clear sky which was now a deep purple, beams of gold creeping up over the mountains in the distance.

In the openness and the darkness she suddenly felt very small and alone and helpless. It was a wretched feeling, clutching at her heart, making her feel very cold right down to her core. Fighting it, she closed her eyes and began to sing, one of her favorite morning songs, one her mother had taught her long ago. Hearing her voice her horses began to raise their heads from the ground, all eyes falling upon her. Gradually they began to make their way towards her, following the melody they knew so well.

She kept her eyes shut, concentrating on the sound of their hooves and the peace of her music. When at last the song ended she opened her eyes, her gaze met and by her beloved animals. She extended her hand to a nearby filly, stroking her nose. The filly playfully tossed her head, rubbing against Malon's hand lovingly.

Malon couldn't help but smile, her heart warmed even as the sun climbed higher and higher into the sky. She finished her chores on time then lazily strolled the grounds, not wanting to go back home. She knew what her father would talk about: what everyone was talking about, and she didn't want to hear about it anymore. She couldn't fake a smile anymore, couldn't pretend that everything was all right when inside her heart was broken.

She whiled away as much time as possible, and finally when she could postpone it no longer she went inside.

"Good morning!" Talon beamed at her from over the breakfast table. "Where've you been? The horses haven't been giving you trouble this morning, I hope."

"Oh, no, Papa, everything's fine," Malon replied, pushing a chicken gently aside with her foot and making her way into the kitchen. "I've just been enjoying the morning air."

"It is a beautiful day," Talon remarked as he looked out the window at the sun streaming in. "Hurry and eat and we'll go into town. Today's the big day, you know!"

Malon felt her stomach clench. "You go, Papa, I'll stay here."

"Nonsense!" Talon replied. "It's not every day there's a wedding celebration like this in Hyrule, and I have a special invitation, presented to me for my loyal service to the royal family for these many years."

Malon tried to calm her racing heartbeat. Her father had about burst with pride when he had received an invitation to the wedding celebration. Malon had read it with tears in her eyes, over and over, wishing and hoping in vain that somehow it wasn't true.

"Not many people have been invited," Talon told her for the hundredth time. He seemed oblivious to her pain every time he brought up the subject countless times over the past month.

"I know," Malon replied in a falsely genial tone.

"It should be fun."

"I know you'll have fun, Papa, but there's work to be done. You go, I'll just stay here."

"Nonsense, the work can wait!"

"I'd rather stay here," Malon's tone was gradually growing more harried.

"But Link is a good friend of ours, and besides, you'll even get to see the princess. That will be exciting, won't-"

SMASH. The picture of water Malon had been holding fell from her shaking hands, crashing to the floor and shattering into pieces, water splashing everywhere.

"I'm sorry!" Malon exclaimed, kneeling down and picking up the pieces.

"My dear, are you all right?" Talon asked with concern, kneeling down beside her. "You're trembling….."

"I'm fine," she forced out tensely, not looking him in the eye. She stood up quickly, dodging his attempts to stop her. "I just-"she stammered, her voice growing thin and threatening to crack. "I need some air."

With that she took off out the door, running down the trail that led out of the ranch, past the gate and out into the open expanse of Hyrule Field. She kept running and she didn't stop until her legs ached and she could go no further. Tears already blurring her eyes, shaking and unable to fight it any longer she threw herself down on the ground at the foot of a large oak tree, releasing her emotions. Lying in the grass in the shade of the leaves she wept, long and hard.

* * *

It was a bittersweet feeling as Zelda climbed the stairs of the tower, preparing to leave the castle. It hardly seemed possible that she was truly Link's wife, and that they would be leaving together at any moment. It was too good to be true, and reality did not seem to have struck yet with full impact. She opened the door to her room, standing in the doorway for a moment. 

Slowly she stepped inside. She ran her hands over the curtains in her window, looking out at the view beyond. She touched the wooden chest at the foot of her bed, her eyes passing over the entire room: taking it all in, memorizing it by heart.

On her bed sat her single weathered pack: the most humble of her possessions, which now held all she would be taking with her into her new life. It was all she needed. The simplicity of it was refreshing to her.

She sat down beside it, her brow furrowing. There, its stem woven into the laces of the bag, lay a single flower. A peculiar feeling swept over her and she felt as though she had traveled back in time, reliving a moment of her life. She pulled the flower from the pack, looking at it in wonder. The silky white petals and sun golden face seemed to look up at her, the sweet smell bringing a sense of nostalgia.

Suddenly she placed the flower down on the bed, running to the window. Her eyes roved over the land, looking out beyond the castle grounds to the wide dirt road beyond the gate. There, cloaked in deep blue, walking solitarily down the dusty path was a figure she recognized even at a distance. She would know that powerful gait and noble stature anywhere. Even as she watched Marth turned back, gazing up at her castle momentarily before once more trudging forward, finally vanishing into the crowds beyond.

Zelda stepped back from the window, at a complete loss. As she turned her back to the window, the sunlight caught something silver on her bed beside her pack. Moving forward curiously, she immediately felt her stomach drop. She picked up the silver ornament by its delicate chain, staring at it in disbelief. It hardly seemed possible that it could be the same necklace Marth had once given her, and which she had returned to him four years ago: the last time she had spoken to him. She didn't know what to think or what to feel. His sudden presence was so unexpected and unwanted she didn't know how to react, but before she had time to come to grips with it a call came from the hall, jolting her back into reality.

"Zelda?"

Her heart leapt in shock and she dropped the flower onto her bed, clutching the necklace behind her back in embarrassment.

"I'm coming, Link!" she called back a little anxiously, hearing his footsteps coming up the stairs. Frantically she searched her room, finally opening the chest at the foot of her bed, hurriedly tossing the necklace inside and slamming the lid shut. She gathered her pack and turned just in time to see Link enter the doorway, leaning against the door post and smiling at her.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Zelda took a deep breath, trying not to look shaken. She stepped towards him, taking his hand. She looked over the room for one last time. Everything was in perfectly in place, sitting unmoving and statuesque as though silently awaiting her return.

"Yes," she said, smiling genuinely. All trepidation had gone and she suddenly felt herself brimming with excitement for the new adventure she was about to begin. "I'm ready to go."

* * *

Marth wandered slowly through the crowds of the Castle Town, listening half heartedly to the excited chatter as he passed by. Everyone was milling around the heavily guarded gates, peering up at the castle as though trying to catch a glimpse of the Princess and her new husband. Speculations continued to fly about who he was and when he would be publicly revealed. 

Marth tried to shut them out as he walked, concentrating on his own thoughts instead. He was relieved when he finally got to the outskirts of town and the din of the crowd finally quieted. Silently he made his way over the drawbridge, nodding politely to the guard as he passed, his heavy boots thudding on the thick, wooden planks.

He stepped out onto the small dusty path that led out onto Hyrule field, not sure where he was going. He only knew he couldn't stay near the castle any longer and he was not ready to return to Aritia. He simply wanted to walk, to be alone, to have time to himself in peace and tranquility. So he moved on, to nowhere in particular, kicking up dust and heading for the horizon.

The sun crossed the sky, and before he knew it the cloudless blue day was melting into a flaming sunset. He had wandered so far off the beaten path that the only sound now was the chirping of crickets in the long, golden grass. Looking down at his lengthening shadow he sighed, wondering if he should simply give it up and go home, and then he heard it. It was soft at first, and he wasn't certain he had really heard it. It might have simply been the wind… but then it started to swell. The most beautiful singing he had ever heard was suddenly dancing on the breeze.

He listened quietly for a moment, and then started towards the sound. He turned to the east, heading towards a small, grassy hill, climbing to the top, the chilling music still ringing in his ears. He stopped at the top, looking around, his eyes coming to rest on a figure sitting not far in the distance under the shade of a large tree. He approached quietly, not wanting to disturb her. She continued to sing, the music gentle yet piercingly sad: the saddest thing he had ever heard and it cut him to the core.

He could see now that she was a young woman, her head inclined slightly downward. She looked so natural, sitting among the grassy stalks, the red hue of the sunlight matching her shimmering hair and blending her seamlessly into the surroundings. Her eyes were closed as she continued to sing, lost in her heartbroken reverie. Marth closed his eyes too, letting her song fill him, feeling he already knew it by heart. Then, all at once she stopped and Marth heard a gasp. He opened his eyes to see her staring up at him in fright.

"I'm sorry, Miss," he apologized quickly and a little embarrassed as she continued to look at him with wide, sparkling green eyes over her shoulder. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Malon gazed up at him, the shock wearing away, unable to keep from noticing how very handsome he was. Standing above her tall and strong in glimmering armor, his cape fluttering behind him in the breeze he looked like something out of a dream. His dark eyes met hers, and her heart leapt within her.

"Hello," she said demurely, smiling shyly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Marth replied, bowing courteously, causing Malon to blush slightly. "May I?" Marth gestured to the ground beside her.

"Please," Malon replied graciously, and Marth took a seat beside her under the setting sun.

* * *

Out on the western plains of Hyrule Zelda was looking up at the same sky, struck by the beauty around her. The wide expanses of the world would never cease to amaze her, and the knowledge that she was now free to roam over hill and plain filled her soul with joy. She pulled back on her reins, slowly coming to a halt, Link pulling up beside her. Her eyes searched the sky, drinking in the beauty and warmth of the last rays of sun as they slowly sunk below the skyline. Sitting on her white mare beside Link and Epona Zelda had never felt more alive. She could feel energy coursing through her veins, spreading through her entire being. 

"It's beautiful," she whispered in awe, turning to Link with a smile.

Link looked back at her deeply, profound affection echoing in his eyes, "They're yours now: this one and every one from now on."

"I'll take them," she beamed. "I'll take them all!"

The two sat in silence for a moment, enjoying the peace of the moment.

"Do you ever regret it?" Link asked suddenly.

"Regret what?" Zelda inquired.

"The way things turned out," Link replied hesitantly. "I mean, do you ever wish that things had gone differently? That the True Force had been mastered here in Hyrule? That we weren't able to use its power to bring Hyrule into a golden age? That we're stuck here in a world with so much darkness?"

"Without darkness we would never know the joy of a sunrise," Zelda replied sincerely, though she had a playful expression on her face. "Besides, where is the adventure in perfection?"

Link's eyes met hers, and he gazed at her for a moment as though in awe. Then, without warning he leaned over and kissed her, as before them the sky continued to darken, rich golds fading into dark purples and blues. She kissed him back, holding on tight. When at last they released Zelda laughed blissfully. She kicked her steed, quickly breaking into a full run, closing her eyes and letting the wind rush past her face. Link grinned at her, watching her hair flying behind her as she charged joyously up the hill.

"Yah!" Link spurred Epona forward, galloping at full speed right behind the Princess. Together they thundered down the knoll, over the path and across the plain, chasing after the horizon and never looking back.

* * *

Navarre's heavy footsteps echoed loudly against the cold, stone walls of the dark corridor, finding his way to the King's chamber by the flickering torchlight. Never one to be inhibited he pushed the wooden doors open and walked right in, approaching the throne with a calm and impassive expression. 

"You sent for me?" he asked bluntly, with no exchanging of pleasantries.

Zagaro looked up from his throne, his bloodshot eyes mere slits of loathing and misery. The room was small and dark and damp, the one window on the wall covered with a tattered cloth, letting only shards of light through.

"Yes," he hissed. "I have need of your assistance. I want to move. I am tired of delays. I am tired of waiting! I will stand for no more excuses! I want blood, now!"

"With all due respect," Navarre replied in a cold, almost sarcastically respectful tone, "that is not my problem. I must say I was surprised to receive your summons. I am no soldier of the army. My specialties do not lie on the battlefront. Perhaps you are not clear on whom it is you have asked before you today."

"I know who you are!" Zagaro barked. "You're a bloodthirsty mercenary!"

"Flattery will get you no where, but if you know who I am then you must know I work alone," Navarre went on calmly, completely unaffected by the outburst. "My loyalties lie with myself and none other. I am not interested in leading a charge against Aritia, especially not with a dwindling army who holds no more sense of allegiance to you and your cause than I do."

"That is why I have called you," Zagaro growled, his gaunt face twisting with rage. "I am not interested in military conquest of Aritia either. That pitiful expanse of dirt farmers and shacks holds no significance to me. Aritia was Hardin's desire, not mine. I want one thing and one thing only," his voice continued to lower, growing fiercer by he second. "I want revenge."

"Revenge?" Navarre mused coolly. "Now with such matters as that I may be of service, for the right price," he sneered.

"Take your gold," Zagaro grumbled, unceremoniously throwing a sack of gold pieces at Navarre's feet.

Navarre scooped up the sack, eyeing a coin suspiciously before asking, "And what would said job entail, precisely?"

"Our King is dead," Zagaro rumbled, snarling like a wild beast. "He was murdered and I want justice. They killed our King, they slaughtered our people and they have left our kingdom to wallow in misery and destruction! I want them to suffer! I want them to die!"

"All right. Who, exactly, do you wish dead," Navarre asked, as apathetic as Zagaro was raving mad.

"The Prince Marth, his murderous sister and the sorceress," Zagaro shook with growing madness with each word.

"That is a big job," Navarre replied in mock hesitation. Zagaro thrust another bag at his feet, and Navarre snatched it up.

"Bring them to me!" Zagaro demanded.

"Consider it done, Your Majesty," he smirked, giving and disingenuous bow, then he turned and showed himself out of the chamber, vanishing as quickly as he had come.

Zagaro slumped back into his seat and buried his head in his hands, mumbling wretchedly to himself. "I will make them pay for murdering my father."

To be continued…


End file.
